


The Wait Is Over

by BackseatGaffer



Category: NWSL - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 192,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatGaffer/pseuds/BackseatGaffer
Summary: The 2022 NWSL season will hopefully bring to an end the search for a title for the two oldest franchises in US women's professional soccer, the Boston Breakers and the Chicago Red Stars. Twelve other teams will have their say on whether either franchise lifts the trophy for the first time. Lots of drama, a LOT of player movement, and many, many ships.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are a description of major events between the end of the 2019 regular season and the book's real starting point, the 2022 NWSL Draft.

Chicago Red Stars owner Arnim Whisler called a press conference the Monday following the end of the 2019 regular season to discuss his team's future.

"Thank you all for coming. To say that the 2019 season was trying would be an understatement. At the beginning of the pre-season, we did not expect to lose six players to the US Women's National Team for the Women's World Cup. We thought that Alyssa, Julie, and Christen were for sure, but were surprised when Casey Short, Stephanie McCaffrey, and Danielle Colaprico were named to the final 23. After several years of having solid talent but not making the NWSL final, I have made the decision that we as an organization need to head in a different direction. Therefore, I have relieved Rory Dames of his duties as head coach of the Chicago Red Stars. A national search for a replacement will begin immediately. Thank you."

**********

Two months after firing Rory Dames, the Chicago Red Stars found their next head coach. Owner Arnim Whisler called a press conference to make the announcement.

"After an exhaustive search and several interviews involving current and former college, professional, and national team coaches, we believe that we found the right person to lead the Red Stars into this new decade and finally bring a championship to the Windy City. With no further ado, may I introduce the next coach of the Chicago Red Stars, Lisa Cole."

Lisa Cole, the Boston Breakers' first head coach in NWSL, has been hired to finally get the Red Stars over the hump and secure the club's first championship in 2020, their 12th season of existence across four leagues [WPS (2009-2010), WPSL (2011), WPSL-Elite (2012), NWSL (2013-present)].

"Thank you, Arnim. I am pleased to be coming back to the NWSL after several years away working in club soccer and running the Papua New Guinea Women's National Team. The problems which led to this past year's disappointing season and change of command will not occur in the upcoming season. We will fortify our roster to deal with the potential of losing multiple players for the Tokyo Olympics and next year's expansion draft. We will use the draft and our reserve system to build a strong enough squad that we can withstand surprise selections by both Jill Ellis and John Herdman for Tokyo. We will play attacking soccer while also being solid in the back. I am happy to be working once again with Alyssa Naeher and we will count on her to backstop our defense, but we also plan to make a move before the start of the season to secure a reliable back-up for when she is on National Team duty. I hope I am standing before you next October with the NWSL championship in my possession, ending the second-longest run of any US women's professional soccer team before their first title. I'll now take any questions you have."

Nicole Hack, Section 134 Supporters: Coach Cole, we remember how the end came in Boston for you. How do you plan to avoid those mistakes with the Red Stars?

Cole: I believe I have learned some things in the past six-plus years since my departure from Boston, and those lessons will serve me well here.

Sarah Spain, ESPNW: The Western Conference looks to be packed again this year, with Vancouver ready to make the jump to the top rung of the ladder, along with perennial favorites Seattle and Portland. How does Chicago break through this logjam to make the playoffs in 2020?

Cole: We have to get off to a hot start because we know we will lose players to the Olympics. If we're just off the third spot by the time we get our players back after Tokyo, I think we will make the playoffs.

After a few more questions from the gathered media, the press conference comes to a close, with Cole and Whisler exiting.

**********

Matt Beard and Lee Billiard, head coach and general manager of the Boston Breakers, waited for their club to be put on the clock for the start of the 2020 NWSL draft. The Breakers held the #1 pick, having secured that as a result of a trade with Houston in 2018 that sent Angela Salem and Brooke Elby to the Dash.

Commissioner Amanda Duffy: Welcome to the 2020 NWSL draft. The Boston Breakers are on the clock.

Beard and Billiard confirmed with one another their selection and walked quickly to the podium, ready to bring another piece to Beantown in the chase for a first-ever championship for the country's longest-running women's professional soccer team, having played their first season in 2001 in WUSA.

Billiard: We are pleased to have this year's number one pick. The last time we were in this position, we had four selections in the first round and used them to bring in key components for an eventual climb up the league standings. We expect this selection to be another piece to the puzzle of an NWSL championship. With the first selection in the 2020 NWSL draft, the Boston Breakers select Jessie Fleming, midfielder from UCLA and the Canadian Women's National Team.

Fleming hugged her parents and college coach, Amanda Cromwell, before heading to the front of the room to be greeted by her new coach and presented with a club scarf.

**********

Following the 2020 season, all NWSL teams submitted their protected player lists ahead of the upcoming expansion draft, where the LA Olympias and the Philadelphia Charge would select 10 players each. Prior to the draft, both LA and Philadelphia were allocated foundational players for their clubs by US Soccer, with the Olympias given Christen Press and the Charge given Julie Johnston Ertz. The Chicago Red Stars were compensated for losing Press and Ertz, being given two selections at the end of round one of the 2021 NWSL draft and the #1 spot in the allocation order for new national team players.

After a less-than-stellar season brought on by unplanned call-ups for the Tokyo Olympics, Paul Riley, head coach of the North Carolina Courage, decided not to protect either of his club's fringe national teamers, center back Abby Dahlkemper and forward Lynn Williams, knowing that he could only lose one and expecting LA to pick Williams as a strike partner for Press. He also believed that Dahlkemper's concussion history would make her a risky selection for either expansion team.

The Philadelphia Charge, sensing a chance to build up their roster through some wheeling-and-dealing after the draft, took Dahlkemper with their third-round selection. Following this, Riley protected Williams.

A week after the draft, Dahlkemper was traded to the Washington Spirit along with Philadelphia's first-round pick in the 2022 NWSL draft for defender Caprice Dydasco and forward Cali Farquharson. Coach Jim Gabarra of the Spirit stated that this trade for Dahlkemper was part of an all-out effort to win the 2021 NWSL title.

**********

The same day that the Dahlkemper trade to Washington was finalized, a major happening in the international soccer world occurred in Vancouver.

Canadian Soccer Association General Secretary Peter Montopoli: Thank you for coming to today's press conference. Questions will be taken at the conclusion ofboth persons' remarks. This is a monumental day in Canadian soccer. Following a third consecutive Olympic medal, the road to the 2023 World Cup is going to take a detour as our beloved coach, John Herdman, is staying true to his word and stepping away. I will let him speak, as well as allow him to introduce his successor.

John Herdman: When I took over the reins of the Canadian Women's National Team following the 2011 Women's World Cup, never in my wildest dreams did I think we would accomplish as much as we have. 2011 Pan Am Games gold, 2012 and 2016 Olympic bronze medals, 2020 Olympic silver medal, and 2019 fourth-place finish at the Women's World Cup. Although I still feel as though I have much to give to this organization, I promised when I signed my last contract that I would depart following the 2020 Olympics. The time has come to bring Canadian leadership to the Canadian game, and to make good on my beliefs about women leading women in sport. It gives me immense happiness to introduce to you the new head coach of the Canadian Women's National Team, Rhian Wilkinson.

Rhian Wilkinson: Thank you, John. Wow. When I began playing for the National Team in 2003 I never believed that I would be standing here today taking charge of it. First things first, I must thank John for giving myself and others the opportunity to gain experience on the administrative and coaching side of the National Team program. I also want to thank my iS4 teammates, Karina Leblanc, Diana Matheson, and Christine Sinclair, for picking up the slack when I would be gone for youth national team events or scouting trips for the senior team. Finally, I want to thank the fans who have always been supportive of me, whether as a player or now as a coach. The challenge ahead of us between now and the 2023 Women's World Cup is stiff, but doable. We have lost a significant amount of talent and experience over the past four years, but we have also brought in a new generation of players that have already begun standing out on the international stage. As our younger players begin getting more professional experience in NWSL and overseas, our ceiling as a program will rise and we will have the wherewithal to win either a World Cup title or an Olympic gold medal. I am overjoyed to be your National Team coach and together we will write une epopee des plus brilliants exploits (an epic tale of the most brilliant exploits).

Montopoli: We will now take questions.

"Coach Wilkinson, how much turnover should we expect between now and 2023?"

Wilkinson: I would expect some turnover, but not as much as in previous cycles due mainly to having brought in so many new players in previous ones.

"Coach Herdman, how does it feel to know that you have met all the challenges you laid out for the national team program nine years ago?"

Herdman: Don't be putting me out to pasture just yet. I still have a number of good years ahead of mine and new challenges to take on. What they are or where they will be, I don't know. As for my record, all credit goes to all the strong women that were part of my nine years here, who bought into my philosophy of openness and distributed leadership and took on the challenge to elevate this program to a level where we could compete against the very best teams in the world, and ultimately to carry forth the torch when my time would come to an end.

"Coach Herdman, what's next for you?"

Herdman: I said that I didn't know where the next challenge would be. I could go back across the pond, I could take over an NWSL team, I could move into the men's game somewhere. I'm willing to listen to any reasonable offers, so people, blow up my cell phone.

"Coach Wilkinson, there appears to be a logjam at goalkeeper. Stephanie Labbe has been the starter in each of the last three major tournaments for Canada, but Sabrina D'Angelo and Kailen Sheridan have had excellent seasons recently for North Carolina and Sky Blue FC. With almost three years to go until the Women's World Cup, are you looking to transition the #1 shirt from Labbe to one of the others, as she will be nearly 37 at the time of that competition, or will it be a fight between the three and whoever is playing the best at the time will be the starter?"

Wilkinson: I will address your age-related insult first. Steph Labbe is one of the fittest goalkeepers, or players, that Canada has ever produced. She keeps herself in very good shape and so long as she is getting first-team minutes somewhere, I don't see any reason to change course. With her in net, we have achieved finishes of third, fourth, and second, the best three-tournament run in the history of the Canadian Women's National Team. If there is a significant drop-off in her form over the next couple of years, we'll re-evaluate the plan. Otherwise, she is our starter.

Montopoli: Thank you for coming. Both John and Rhian will be available for one-on-ones if you have additional questions.

**********

The Boston Breakers distributed the following press release:

December 4, 2020

Beard to Pursue New Opportunities

Matt Beard, head coach of the Boston Breakers, has left the club with immediate effect. A search has commenced to find a replacement.

#30

One month later, on January 4, 2021, Lee Billiard stepped to the podium at Harvard University to introduce Boston's new coach.

Billiard: Thank you for attending. When Matt Beard unexpectedly chose to pursue coaching opportunities back in England, we felt that finding the right person to take the Breakers that last few steps towards a championship was going to be a difficult task. Actually, it turned out to be rather easy. We were fortunate that one of the leading figures in international women's soccer over the past decade was interested in entering the professional game, and the timing could not have been better for him or for us. His resume speaks for itself: three Olympic medals, a successful home Women's World Cup in 2015 and a fourth-place finish in France in 2019. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new head coach of the Boston Breakers, John Herdman.

Herdman: Thank you for that kind introduction, Lee. I am honored to have been given such a prestigious opportunity as this for my first gig in the professional game. The Breakers have all the pieces in place to win multiple titles, and we will attempt to add more pieces to the fold through the draft, through strategic trades, and through the discovery process. I'll take questions now.

"John, how will you deal with the surplus the club has at goalkeeper? Clearly, you can't keep Abby Smith, Libby Stout, and Sammy Jo Prudhomme with the roster limitations and with Prudhomme heading into her fifth season with the club."

Herdman: Clearly you haven't paid attention to their health statuses over the recent past. It has been rare over the past four seasons that all three goalkeepers have been healthy and match-fit. I admit we have depth at the position, but I wouldn't go so far as to say we have surplus. A time might come where we will need to move one to improve the rest of the squad, but I don't know when or if that will occur.

"Coach Herdman, will you be targeting players from the Canadian National Team to bolster the Breakers' roster?"

Herdman: NWSL rules are such that doing so would be counterproductive. With the league having moved to roster salary subsidization from player salary subsidization, being able to pay the level of wages to potential targets to bring them in would not be in the best interest of the club long-term. Having said that, we already have Jessie Fleming on the roster, and there are a couple of my former players that, given the right circumstances, I could see pursuing.

"John, now that you're no longer 'young', will we see you move away from the too-tight button-downs and become part of the track suit generation?"

Herdman: Steph, why is THAT your question of me?! Honestly, as long as I still have the figure to pull it off, I'll keep with my natural style. Now, when I start to develop the pouch in front, we can talk.

Last question. "John, will you be bringing your 'women leading women' philosophy to Boston that has proven to be so successful in Canada?"

Herdman: Short answer is yes. Longer answer is that we will implement that philosophy on a broader scale in Boston than how I was able to do it with the CSA. I have been working with an organization called the Urban Coaching Project, based in Milwaukee, for a couple of years now, trying to find a way to utilize the curriculum for their women's coaching seminar in my own work. With the vast array of teams we have under the Breakers umbrella, from youth teams through to the College Academy, Reserves, and senior squads, being able to forge a licensing agreement with UCP will allow us to spread that knowledge and the corresponding practices to a much larger group of young women eager to get on the track to a future coaching career.

Billiard and Herdman departed from the front of the room, stopping to informally talk with a couple members of the media on their way out.


	2. 2021 NWSL Recap

The North Carolina Courage and Washington Spirit met for the first time in the 2021 season on June 12th, with the Spirit winning by a 2-1 margin. Sam Mewis had a particularly bad match, responsible for the first goal by flicking a header the wrong direction and over her goalkeeper's outstretched arm. Abby Dahlkemper, however, played rather well until a late scrum on a corner kick jarred her and she left the match shortly thereafter. Following the match, Mewis and Dahlkemper met at the center of the field to exchange hugs and some kind words.

Mewis: Good game, Abby. How's your head?

Dahlkemper: Still on my shoulders. The symptoms from the concussion in Tokyo have been on-and-off, a sort of constant buzz. The contact we made on the corner juggled something, which is why I had to be taken off.

Mewis: I'm sorry. Things here aren't the same since you got moved, first to Philly and then to the Spirit. I'm not playing as well as I can, and I know it's because I don't have you here, both on and off the field. If things don't improve, I'm going to talk to Paul about moving me to either Boston or Washington and will also look overseas to sign in the next transfer window for a January move.

Dahlkemper: Having you with the Spirit would be fun. I know Kristie would love the idea and we could use a lock-down defensive midfielder for games when Steph is in net.

Mewis: Gabarra still running that platoon system with her and Kelsey?

Dahlkemper: Yes, and it works for the most part. I just feel that at some point he will have to pick one to ride or deal one and get a regular back-up.

Mewis: Call me! Love you, and congrats on beating me in our first-ever game against each other.

Dahlkemper: Love you too, and keep your chin up. Things will work out.

Fast forward one week and the Courage faced the Vancouver Whitecaps. In a thorough mauling of the 2016 NWSL champions, the Whitecaps trotted out to a 5-1 win. What's worse, though, is that Mewis picked up her fifth yellow card of the season and a one-game suspension that will be served the following Saturday when North Carolina takes on Sky Blue FC.

Monday morning, Mewis was in coach Paul Riley's office.

Riley: Come in, Sam.

Mewis: Paul, I'm sorry about taking that stupid yellow and now leaving us short-handed for the trip to Jersey.

Riley: Pish-posh! I knew heading into the season that you'd be more prone to cards due to the fact that we don't have Abby behind you any more and you would be having to break up plays before the opponent could get to our center backs. We'll re-jigger the midfield to fill the void.

Mewis: There is another reason I wanted to talk to you. Things aren't going well for me here, either on or off the field. You can see it in my play, and my happy-all-the-time self has been replaced by someone who is barely getting through the day. I would like to head back up the coast and play for either Boston or Washington. I have support in both places, with one being home and the other having my sister and Abby playing there. I'm also going to look overseas once the transfer window opens on the 1st for a possible January move.

Riley: This is a bit sudden. We love you here. The team adores you, and as deputy skipper they look up to you. However, if your heart isn't here, then your game and your well-being will continue to suffer. I'll see what I can do. Naturally, we won't give you away for less than what we think is fair, and we might need to involve a third team to make the pieces fit.

Mewis: Thanks, Coach. Since I am suspended for Saturday's game, would I be able to fly up and back with the team, but head to Boston in the interim for their game against the Spirit and to see my folks?

Riley: Given the circumstances, I think I'd be doing you a disservice if I didn't agree to it.

Mewis: Thanks, Coach!

Sam left Paul's office and headed to the locker room to prepare for practice. Later, she'll contact her parents, Kristie, Abby, and her former UCLA teammate Megan Oyster, who plays for the Breakers, to let them know about her coming for the game.

**********

Sam went to Boston to see her sister and partner-in-crime play against their former college teammate. The game ended in a 1-1 tie, with Steph Labbe making a handful of key saves to preserve the point for the Spirit. After the players showered and changed, Kristie, Abby, and Megan caught up with Sam, who had waited for them.

Kristie: Well, if it isn't my baby sister!

Sam: Hey, Kratchet.

Kristie: So how is it going down south without your girlfriend?

Sam: Terrible. My play is suffering, my mood is in the tank, and I'm not me. That yellow card last week that got me the suspension, part of me believes I took the card deliberately so I could find a way to see all of you this weekend.

Sam and Abby exchanged hugs and a short kiss on the lips.

Abby: You were telling me two weeks ago when we played that you were going to talk to your coach about a move up this way. Any progress on that?

Sam: We talked on Monday. He said he would see what he could do, but no promises and that he wouldn't offer me at a bargain price.

Kristie: So you might be coming to the Spirit?

Sam: Either there or home with the Breakers.

Megan: Really?

Sam: Really. I need to be around at least ONE of you to get my game and my mind back to normal.

Megan: I know John would love to have you with us. It would allow him to move Morgan back to the attacking end of the midfield with Jessie and Rose, and we'd have better chemistry on the back end with you in front of me and Christen.

Sam: It's all going to come down to what the Courage needs to get in return and whether Paul wants to help out one of our conference rivals.

Steph Labbe passed by the foursome and called out to Abby. 

Steph: I hope the four of you aren't plotting some evil scheme to get all of you on the same team.

Abby: 1) If we were, the easiest place for all of us to go is here, since two of us are already with the Spirit; and 2) I wouldn't want to head off with these chicks without you in tow.

Steph: I'm touched. Catch up with you back at the hotel.

Abby: Steph has been such a good friend this year, Sam. She has helped me deal with the distance thing because of her experience with past partners, and how to be more confident in my sexual identity.

Sam: Although we haven't talked aside from the 'good game' stuff after matches between our clubs or the US and Canada, she seems so nice and it looks like your game is improving with her guidance.

Abby: She really is, but there is also another side to her. She's worried about her place here. If we don't win the title this year after all the money the club spent to fortify the roster, Gabarra is likely to try and move her since she'll turn 35 around the time of the NWSL final. If that happens, her spot with the Canadian National Team is in jeopardy, since their coach said upon taking the job that Steph would need to keep getting first-team minutes to stay ahead of Sabrina and Kailen in the pecking order.

Kristie: I'm not her age, but I've got those worries as well. Being on the wrong side of 30 now, the number of years I can still play at this level are dwindling. If we don't win the title this year, I may need to move on to get another chance at a ring. Not to mention wanting to settle down eventually with Hoodrat.

Sam: Speaking of which, how is the little devil?

Kristie: She's doing well. Scoring at a decent clip now that she's starting more regularly with Press now in LA. Her partnership with Sarah Stratigakis up front, plus the service from that midfield of hers, is why she's becoming a fixture at national team camp.

Sam: We haven't played them yet this year. If they didn't already have Danielle, I'd have thrown their name into the ring as another destination for Paul to send me.

Kristie: Just what I'd need. My sister and my girlfriend on the same team.

Sam: Well, what do you think I'm dealing with since you and Abby play together.

Kristie: True.

Abby: We better get moving before the bus leaves us behind.

Sam hugged her sister and Megan, then pulls Abby to the side.

Sam: I really am hoping that I'll get dealt to the Spirit, but I think it's more likely going to be Boston since they have a larger arsenal of players that could be moved for me. Heck, if either Sabrina or Katelyn go down, their surplus of keepers would move them to the front of the line to get me.

Abby: Keep me posted, Sammy, and thanks for coming.

Sam: Anything for you.

Sam kissed Abby's hand before releasing it and letting her rejoin her teammates.

Sam (to herself): Less than a week until something has to happen.

**********

About an hour after the Spirit/Breakers match concludeed, the North Carolina Courage kicked off against Sky Blue FC. The game was 1-0 for the Courage in the 63rd minute when their season potentially came to a dead end.

NC trainer: Sabrina, what is it?

Sabrina D'Angelo: I don't know. I went up to catch the cross, and when I landed I felt an explosion just above my left heel.

NC trainer: That's not good. Sounds like you blew your Achilles.

Sabrina: Damn! There goes my chance to gain ground on Steph in the next camp.

D'Angelo was carted off the field and taken back to the locker room. Katelyn Rowland replaced her in goal and the Courage saw out the match to win, 1-0, with Makenzy Doniak picking up the sole tally. Following the match and the players showering and loading up for the hotel, the Courage trainer ran additional tests on Sabrina's left foot and confirmed her original diagnosis. The news was passed onto Paul Riley, who already began planning how to get another goalkeeper before the transfer window opened on Thursday and he lost leverage with NWSL teams since his major bargaining chip would most likely sign overseas that day for a January move.

**********

Monday morning came, and Riley started calling around.

Gabarra: Jim Gabarra. Oh hi, Paul. Bad luck on Saturday with Sabrina's injury, but you got the points. What can I help you with, since I presume you're in the market for a replacement goalkeeper?

Riley: Yes I am. Are either of your keepers available? I know you've been playing them both fairly regularly.

Gabarra: They could be, at the right price.

Riley: Well, you saw Sam Mewis was at your game on Saturday, right?

Gabarra: So that's why Kristie and Abby took so long getting to the team bus after the match.

Riley: Probably. She is looking to get out of North Carolina and has listed the Spirit and the Breakers as preferable destinations in NWSL. She also is looking abroad and will most likely sign with someone there on Thursday when the window opens.

Gabarra: Straight up, Mewis for one of our keepers?

Riley: I don't think so. Kelsey isn't national team level and Steph has, maybe another year, two tops.

Gabarra: Steph says she wants to play through the LA Olympics in 2024, and you're only looking for a temporary replacement since Sabrina should be back next season at some point.

Riley: Add another player with Wys and you have a deal.

Gabarra: I'll do it with Labbe, but not with Wys. Church and Labbe for Mewis?

Riley: I'll have to get back to you. I need to see if Boston might have a better combination of assets for us.

Riley hung up and called John Herdman.

Herdman: Paul, me old mate! Bummer about Sabs and the Achilles.

Riley: Yeah. That's why I'm calling you. Being that you have three starting-level goalkeepers, we're willing to offer a pretty penny to acquire one.

Herdman: How pretty?

Riley: A national teamer who fills a void in your system.

Herdman: I'm listening.

Riley: Did you see Sam Mewis on Saturday at your match against Washington?

Herdman: Yes. I saw her talking with her sister and Dahlkemper and Oyster.

Riley: Things haven't been right for her down here since Abby left in the expansion draft. Luckily for her, she ended up being dealt to the Spirit and was able to hook up with Kristie.

Herdman: And Sam is looking to come back this way?

Riley: Yes. She told me she prefers either the Spirit or the Breakers if she stays in the league, or she'll look overseas for a January move at the start of the window.

Herdman: That's Thursday, right?

Riley: Right.

Herdman: So you need a goalkeeper. Any of the three can be had straight-up for Sam.

Riley: You and Gabarra must have the same agent. That's the same offer he gave me for Wys not ten minutes ago. We need more for her than that.

Herdman: If you want Abby Smith, it has to be one-for-one. I could throw in another body if you want Prudhomme or Stout.

Riley: I thought Stout was your #2?

Herdman: Yes, but she's a little agitated that she's not getting a shot at the starting job or any playing time at all.

Riley: What about Prudhomme?

Herdman: With this being her fifth year in the league, she wants to be starting, and from a financial standpoint NEEDS to be a first or second choice somewhere to get paid at the minimum salary level.

Riley: Well, we can offer that, even if she's behind Rowland the rest of this season and perhaps the start of next.

Herdman: Do you have anyone in mind that you'd like to have me send with her?

Riley: Out of your excess players, I think Summer Green would be a good addition. She played at North Carolina, so this would be a bit of a coming-home for her.

Herdman: So Prudhomme and Green for Sam Mewis?

Riley: Yes. Deal?

Herdman: I'll give it to Lee and let him do his work to have this done by Wednesday.

Riley: Thanks, John.

Herdman: You're welcome, Paul.

Riley called Sam and told her the news. Two days later, after all the paperwork had been filed, the trade became official and Sammy Mewis was off to Boston to rejoin Megan Oyster and fill that bulldog midfield role that Herdman favors behind the threesome of Lavelle, Fleming, and Andrews.

**********

The remainder of the 2021 NWSL season played itself out as follows:

* Abby Dahlkemper picked up another concussion on July 3rd against Seattle and was finally cleared to return for the final regular season game, against Houston.

* Sam Mewis helped the Boston Breakers finish second in the Eastern Conference, earning home-field advantage against Orlando in the conference semifinal, which they would win 3-1.

* Behind a solid effort from Dahlkemper, Shelina Zadorsky, and Stephanie Labbe, a lone goal from Mallory Pugh was enough to send the Spirit onto the NWSL final with a 1-0 win over the Breakers.

* The Vancouver Whitecaps rolled through the regular season to clinch the top spot in the Western Conference and defeated Los Angeles 3-0 in the conference final to give them a return trip to the NWSL championship game.

* The NWSL final, pitting Washington against Vancouver, would be played in Atlanta.

**********

"Welcome to Lifetime's coverage of the NWSL final. I'm Dalen Cuff and alongside me is former US Women's National Team captain Kate Markgraf. Kate, the Vancouver Whitecaps and Washington Spirit took slightly different paths to reach today's final, but both are reliant on dynamic forwards to make their teams go."

"You're right, Dalen. The Spirit have been led up front by Mallory Pugh while the Whitecaps have utilized a variety of skills from Deanne Rose to light up the scoreboard."

Cuff: A look at the starting lineups presented by Always. Vancouver sends out their tried-and-true first XI, while we see a couple of unexpected quirks for the Spirit. Stephanie Labbe is in net, even though this is a game better-suited to Kelsey Wys. She played against the Whitecaps in their lone regular season match-up and has been used against teams that are more Route One in their tactics.

Markgraf: Jim Gabarra said at the end of the regular-season finale that he was going with Labbe for the playoffs, regardless of the opponent. He feels that Steph gives the Spirit the best chance to lift the trophy this year.

Cuff: The other changes of note are Havana Solaun at left mid in place of Kristie Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper starting alongside Shelina Zadorsky in the center of defense, just one week after going a full 90 for the first time since being cleared from her July 3rd concussion against Seattle.

Markgraf: I trust Gabarra to know what his team needs, and starting Abby means he's confident she can go the distance if need be.

Cuff: Let's send it up to the booth to the pair who will call today's game, Jenn Hildreth and Aly Wagner.

The announcing team gave a quick introduction of things to watch for in the match, then sent it to commercial.

**********

After a scoreless first half that saw both teams squander scoring chances, the Whitecaps got on the board in the 59th minute when a ball that should have been cleared by Dahlkemper was allowed to bounce in front of her. Rose lightly flicked it over her head and went in one-on-one against a charging Labbe. Rose easily rounded her on the dribble and deposited the ball in the net. Gabarra used all three of his subs in the 67th minute, with Mewis coming in for Solaun, Estefani Banini for Mallory Pugh, and Cheyna Williams for Meggie Dougherty Howard. A flurry of chances in the final 10 minutes of play were unable to breach Caroline Stanley's net and the Whitecaps picked up an insurance goal from Adriana Leon in the third minute of stoppage time on a jailbreak following a cleared corner kick. The final whistle blew a minute later and Vancouver became the first team since FC Kansas City in 2014-2015 to win back-to-back NWSL titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the 2021 off-season commences, questions exist for a number of teams and players.
> 
> * Will the Breakers make a move to address their lone remaining weakness, the back five?
> 
> * Will the Spirit push ahead and make another run at the NWSL title in 2022, or choose to scale back on salary and put together a younger roster?
> 
> * Who will be in a new location by the time the 2022 season kicks off, and who will have decided to call time on their career?
> 
> * Are there surprises at the draft in January that leads to any of the above questions being answered?
> 
> Use the comments to provide your predictions.


	3. Wheeling And Dealing

2022 Draft Week for the NWSL started off with a bang when, on Monday, the Chicago Red Stars sent three of their top four draft picks in the 2021 Draft (midfielder Samantha Earle, forward Kelsey Turnbow, and midfielder/defender Riley Lochhead) to Houston for veteran center back Cari Rocarro and the Dash's first-round pick in Friday's Draft (#2 overall). As daybreak came on Friday, all the teams were eager to get down to business in laying the groundwork for runs at the 2022 NWSL title.

Ten minutes before the start of the draft, Jim Gabarra and Paul Riley concluded a trade that sent the #1 pick to North Carolina along with veteran defender Estelle Johnson for goalkeeper Katelyn Rowland and US national team defender Jaelene Hinkle.

NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy: Welcome to the 2022 NWSL Draft. We are pleased to have the Lifetime Network broadcasting today's event for the first time. Before we begin, a trade has been made involving the #1 pick between Washington and North Carolina. We will give the details at the conclusion of the selection. With that, the North Carolina Courage are on the clock.

Paul Riley walked to the podium with the Courage's choice in hand. "The North Carolina Courage select, from Florida State University, midfielder Jaelin Howell."

Chicago head coach Lisa Cole and owner Arnim Whisler made their way to the front of the room, wanting to quickly get their selection made. Meanwhile, Howell was coming up to the podium as well.

Duffy: We have a bit of a traffic jam. First, Howell will make a few remarks, then we will announce the particulars of the Spirit/Courage trade, then the Red Stars will make their selection.

The Mewis sisters, Abby Dahlkemper, and Stephanie McCaffrey were at Sam and Abby's apartment in Allston, MA watching the procceedings.

Abby: I wonder who Gabarra has gone and gotten from the Courage.

Kristie: I hope he's trying to add some depth to the roster for another attempt at the title.

Sam: I know John and Lee are hoping to find a way to upgrade our back end today. The rumor is that they are looking at both of your clubs as potential places to get those pieces.

Steph: Well, we just got Cari Rocarro from Houston, so maybe one of our center backs will be made available. Just don't come after Alyssa.

Sam: You don't think she'd welcome a return to the Breakers and a shot at a league title?

Steph: Not if she can get it with us.

Kristie: After last year's title game, the scuttlebutt was that Jim would possibly blow up the roster to try and get younger. I wonder if this is the first part of that plan. I sure hope he isn't going that way.

After Howell spoke, Duffy returned to the microphone. "The Washington Spirit have sent defender Estelle Johnson and their first-round draft pick acquired from the Philadelphia Charge to the North Carolina Courage for goalkeeper Katelyn Rowland and defender Jaelene Hinkle."

Abby: Upgrade on defense, downgrade at goalkeeper, and someone is going to be heading out of town.

Cole and Whisler stepped to the podium to announce Chicago's selection. "With the second pick of the 2022 NWSL Draft, the Chicago Red Stars select Sophia Smith, forward from Stanford University."

Steph: Stellar choice. With her joining Sofia Huerta and myself, we shouldn't struggle to score.

Following the pick by the Red Stars, Boston head coach John Herdman and general manager Lee Billiard hatched their plan.

Herdman: Gabarra has given up on Steph. Make him an offer.

Billiard: Who are you willing to part with?

Herdman: Put both keepers on the table, though I'd reckon he will want Abby Smith since they made that previous deal to get a back-up for Wys. Also, see what the price would be to get Dahlkemper as well. We had discussed attempting to put that UCLA triangle back together, and you know that bringing Abby to Boston would do wonders for Sam on and off the field. Even if we have to give up a little more than we'd like, adding those two players would give us the unbreakable diamond we need to win the title this year.

Billiard: I'm on it.

Billiard walked down to the Spirit's table and began talking with Gabarra. At this time, Herdman placed a call to Spruce Grove, AB.

Labbe: Hi, John! Why are you ringing me up? You're supposed to be concentrating on your own team and the draft.

Herdman: Steph, are you watching it?

Labbe: No, the live stream is geoblocked here in Canada.

Herdman: How are things going? You still aiming to play through 2024?

Labbe: If the body holds up and I can get enough playing time in the league until then, yes.

Herdman: You know Rhian has faith in you, but yeah, your biggest obstacle will be getting time in NWSL matches over the next couple of seasons.

After a few minutes of back-and-forth, Billiard returned to the Breakers' table.

Billiard: I think you can proclaim us the pre-season favorites for the NWSL title. You do know, though, that this move increases expectations, which means we MUST make it to Chicago this year.

Herdman: I'm not afraid of high expectations. We'll meet them, I assure you.

Labbe: What's going on there?

Herdman: I'm going to hold the phone up so you can hear what's going down.

Amanda Duffy came back to the podium. "We have another trade to announce, between the Boston Breakers and the Washington Spirit."

Kristie: I wonder who we're losing NOW, and who we're getting from your team, Sam.

Sam: The guys must have found at least part of their solution if they are making a move this early.

Steph: It's gotta be Shelina. You, Oyster, and her would make for a mean defensive trio.

Sam: You're probably right.

Kristie: Or..........

"The Boston Breakers have sent goalkeeper Abby Smith, defender Christen Westphal, and their first-round pick in this year's draft, number 11 overall, to the Washington Spirit for goalkeeper Stephanie Labbe and defender Abby Dahlkemper."

You could have heard a pin drop in the ballroom at the conclusion of the commissioner's announcement. The silence was broken by a loud scream on the other end of the Boston coach's phone.

Herdman: Steph, what's wrong?!

Labbe: You fink! Calling me to check in while you were actively working to get me from Washington.

Herdman: When they made the deal with North Carolina for Rowland, I was pretty sure Jim would be looking to move you, and you were one of two names on our list of goalkeepers that we saw as a definite upgrade from Abby in terms of championship-level experience and play, the other being Alyssa Naeher from the Red Stars.

Labbe: And since Chicago went out and got Cari Rocarro, the likelihood of them dealing Alyssa would be slim. Two 1s and a 2 for her?!

Herdman: Don't forget the pick they got in return. Lisa and Arnim MUST have been targeting Sophia Smith from the get-go and knew they had to move into the top three or four to get her. I can't believe how fast they went up to the podium after Paul announced his pick, like if they didn't get it in immediately, someone would take it away from them.

Labbe: Proof that there are some organizations who know what they're doing, and some that don't, my previous employer being part of that list.

Herdman: I guess I should say welcome to the Breakers.

Labbe: Well, thank you, Coach. I am honored to be joining your organization. By the way, how did Abby Dahlkemper get into this mix?

Herdman: I hate to break it to you, but she was the higher priority on our list of targets. After seeing how Jim pretty much didn't take any responsibility for the fiasco of the final, Lee and I started to brainstorm about what-ifs. Since Gabarra tends to run from his mistakes rather than fix them, we thought he might look to get the two of you out of town under the auspices of building a younger roster. In our opinion, Abby was the more necessary addition to our team given the makeup of our current roster. Having Sam Mewis and Megan Oyster already, it just made sense to try and reunite that UCLA triangle for chemistry's sake. You know that Sam almost ended up with the Spirit last June after Sabrina blew out her Achilles?

Labbe: Yeah. What derailed it?

Herdman: Riley didn't want to take you in return.

Labbe: So the bastard has been trying to get rid of me since the middle of last season.

Herdman: I'm afraid so. We were able to get her because we had that surplus of goalkeepers and could afford to give up literally any one of them to make the deal work.

Labbe: And now you turn around and rescue Jim's two kicking posts in your quest for a title.

Herdman: Hey, don't be getting all high and mighty! You'll still have to come in and beat out Libby Stout for the #1 shirt, but I am happy to give you this lifeline in your quest to play in another World Cup and Olympic Games.

Labbe: I look forward to getting down to Boston in a few weeks and proving to the naysayers that I still have a lot left in the tank at 35. Thanks again, boss.

Herdman: Take care, Steph.

Meanwhile, over in Allston, MA:

Steph: Ho-lee Schnikes!

Sam: Was that what you were thinking, Kristie?

Kristie: Yeah. The writing should have been all over the wall for that move, but I didn't see it until Steph threw out Shelina's name as a possibility. Mind you, I love her and believe she is a solid defender, but she wouldn't necessarily be a massive upgrade to your back line. On the other hand, getting Abby would reunite you, her, and Megan, which would definitely be a better combination.

Sam: Not only that, but we're also adding a two-time Olympic medalist in goal.

Kristie: I think my coach got fleeced, and he still has the problem of needing to move a goalkeeper because we're not going to keep Kelsey, Abby Smith, AND Katelyn Rowland.

Steph: Abby, you're so quiet. I thought you'd be jumping for joy getting out of DC.

Abby: I am, on the inside. I'm more stunned and trying to digest what I heard. Sam and I are back on the same team after playing together for ten years before my getting moved last off-season. We'll be playing alongside Megan again. I get to play in my new hometown with a fantastic team and the most important people in my life around me. The only thing that could make this better is......

The phone rang and Sam picked it up.

Sam: Hi, John. Yes, she's sitting right next to me.

Sam handed the phone to Abby.

Abby: Hello?

Herdman: Abby, this is John Herdman, your new coach. How are you feeling?

Abby: I'm still a bit in shock. Why did you trade for me?

Herdman: Same reason we trade for anyone, because we felt that bringing you to Boston would help us win a championship.

Abby: I think the other player coming with me is going to do more for your championship hopes than I will.

Herdman: Don't discount your own value in this deal. We were looking at bringing you in solo, because I thought that we could get past our intermittent defensive struggles by having a known quantity enforcing the center of the field.

Abby: So you made the trade because you ALREADY HAD Sam and Megan and felt that by adding me, we might re-create the magic we had at UCLA?

Herdman: That, and because Sam misses you. Her and I talked a bit after she arrived last summer. She was miserable in North Carolina without you, and her play was suffering, which is why she went to Paul and asked for a deal to either Washington or Boston. You've heard the rest, I'm sure.

Abby: Yeah, about how he tried to make a deal with the Spirit, but Jim and him got into a stand-off over which player or players would be included.

Herdman: Which is why he called me. We had three goalkeepers who deserved to be playing somewhere and were willing to let any of them go for her.

Abby: Thanks for taking a chance on me, Coach, and I hope I can show you and the Breakers that the mistake I made in last year's final was a one-off.

Herdman: That wasn't your fault. Really, it was no one's. Our general manager and I watched that game a few times and I could tell that you weren't 100%. I know why you let that ball bounce, so that you wouldn't potentially get jostled and suffer another concussion. You were protecting yourself and, unfortunately, Deanne was able to make the flick over you and get past for the one-on-one with Steph.

Abby: You're right. I had gone the full 90 against your team and one week probably wasn't enough time to re-gain my confidence back there or my sea legs.

Herdman: Are you able to stop by the team offices sometime next week?

Abby: Sure, but why?

Herdman: I want to have our trainers take a look at you, so we have a baseline to work from heading into pre-season training. If they find what I'm suspecting, then we'll put together a plan to get you back to 100%, even if it means you don't play for the first few weeks of the season for the NWSL team. I do not want to put you back on the field until all of us are sure that there are no lingering effects from the series of concussions you've had in the past 18 months, and that you have your full range of skills back, which includes the mental ones since you'll be in charge of leading the back line and Sam on defense.

Abby: Wow. Thank you. I never thought that I was being brought back too soon. My only concern was getting back on the field in time for the playoffs last year.

Herdman: I understand that, but your trainers in DC should have put your long-term health ahead of clearing you too soon.

Abby: It looks like my second family here wants to celebrate my move, so I need to be going. Thanks for the call, and I am eager to get back on the field with those two lovable urchins alongside me.

Herdman: Take care, and when you do come in next week, swing by my office. We'll do lunch.

The phone call ends and Abby is pseudo-attacked by the other three women.

Abby: Careful! You don't want to break me on the same day I got my dream move to Beantown.

Sam: So what did John have to say?

Abby: Just that my girlfriend was one of the main reasons why he traded for me.

Sam: He told you about our talk, then.

Abby: Yes. Why didn't you tell me how much you missed me?

Sam: Because I didn't want you to worry about me, or to have you try to get moved back to Cary.

Abby: He also said Oyster had something to do with this.

Sam: I didn't even think about that. The Triangle is back together!

Kristie: Oh, boy. These two are going to be hard to deal with this season. Having those three Bruins in one place again, plus a top-flight goalkeeper behind them and the three-headed wizard in front of them, we should just give them the trophy and skip the season.

Steph: Not so fast, my love. We have a pretty good shot at being able to lift the hardware ourselves.

Kristie: I still don't know my status for this season. Am *I* going to be one of the bodies out the door, or will he keep me around to help facilitate the transition?

Steph: You should probably ask him.

Kristie: If I don't get shipped out by the time pre-season starts, I'll take it up with him the first day.

The four women get up and embrace in a group hug, with the two couples exchanging brief kisses. They leave the apartment to go into the city and hit up Quincy Market.

**********

The 2022 NWSL Draft wrapped up with a couple of additional surprises (Christina Gibbons went from FC Kansas City to North Carolina for Elizabeth Eddy and a pick, Carson Pickett from Seattle to Philadelphia for Kristen Edmonds). Eventually, Jim Gabarra was able to get himself out from under his scatterbrained decision-making earlier in the day, dealing Katelyn Rowland to Los Angeles for two picks in next year's Draft.

Following the draft, Stephanie Yang, Boston Breakers beat writer for SB Nation, got comments from coach John Herdman (on-site) and the two newest Breakers (via Skype).

Yang: You made out like a bandit today, upgrading two positions for the price of a low first-round pick. How long was this move being considered?

Herdman: Almost immediately after the Eastern Conference final, Lee and I sat down and analyzed where we were as a club and what we needed to do to make it that last step and play for the NWSL title. We felt as though we could have beaten the Spirit, but that the result came down to them being slightly better than us in the back, which allowed them to hang in at 0-0 until they could seize on a mistake. We thought that if we had had something similar in our back diamond as the Spirit had with Labbe, Dahlkemper, Zadorsky, and Huster, we would have won because the midfield would have worn them down with their interchange and movement.

Yang: So you decided to steal two of those pieces and bring them to Boston?

Herdman: Not steal, and we didn't even talk about a two-fer until after Gabarra picked up Rowland from North Carolina. We were hoping that getting Dahlkemper would be enough of an upgrade that we wouldn't have to move on the goalkeeper front, but when another team dangles one of your former players and a top-of-the-line netminder in front of you...let's just say we changed courses and went after Steph.

Yang: How did the actual negotiation go?

Herdman: You'd have to ask Lee about what was offered in both directions. I told him that if they wanted Stout, straight-up for Steph was a fair price, but if it was Smith, then he should try to get Dahlkemper as part of a bigger deal.

Yang: Was he going for a bigger deal than the 3-for-2 that ultimately was agreed to?

Herdman: Again, you'd have to ask him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had tried to get a third player from the Spirit.

Yang: Today's coup lines you up to be a favorite for the title. How will your team react to having a target on its back this season?

Herdman: High expectations are a good thing. Don't pencil us in for Chicago just yet, though. We have to see if the chemistry we're expecting as a result of this move actually develops. We have to see which goalkeeper works best with the new center back pairing, and which one is in better form. It also looks like we might start the season a little short-handed. We should know more about that by the end of next week.

Yang: Thanks for your time, Coach.

**********

Yang: Ladies, let me get right to it. What were your reactions when you heard that you were heading to Boston?

Labbe: I was on the phone with John when the trade was announced. He had called me under the premise of checking in when he knew all along that they were working on a jaw-dropper. I asked him what was going on, and he held out his phone so I could hear the commissioner's announcement.

Dahlkemper: I'm actually living in Allston this off-season with Sam, Kristie, and Steph McCaffrey. We were watching the draft on Lifetime when Commissioner Duffy went to the podium and said a trade had been made between Boston and Washington. Sam had clued us in at the start of the first round that the Breakers were looking to make some upgrades on defense. Kristie wondered who they were losing this time, not overly happy with the day's first trade involving the Spirit. Steph presumed it was Zadorsky because of her connection to the Canadian National Team and because Sam wasn't sure that the Breakers were trying to get multiple players. Sam seemed to agree with her, but just before the details were announced, Kristie got a strange look in her eye and said, 'Or........', as though there was another possibility. The three of them cheered loudly and wanted to dog-pile on me, while I sat there a bit stunned. It took me a bit to take in all of what the trade meant, for me personally and for Sam and I collectively.

Yang: Both of you can probably be penciled in as starters on Opening Day given that they literally traded your opposite numbers for you. What excites you most about joining the Breakers?

Dahlkemper: For me, it's a tie between reuniting with Sam and Megan on the field, and being on the same team as my girlfriend.

Labbe: My excitement comes from the fact that John WANTED me to play for him, unlike Washington or others around the league. This trade provides me with the stability I need in the latter days of my playing career to reach my ultimate goals, which are a league title and another go-round at the World Cup and the Olympics. I think Rio is looking forward to meeting Wilma Jean. I don't know if they'll hit it off, though.

Yang: In my interview with John following the draft, he mentioned something about starting the season short-handed. I'm guessing he's referring to one of you when he said that.

Labbe: I can't believe it was about me. He would have mentioned it while we were on the phone.

Dahlkemper: This has to stay off-the-record, Stephs. John asked me to stop into the team offices next week to meet with the training staff. He and Lee had been watching last year's final and saw that I wasn't 100% and that the mistake I made which led to the first goal was because I didn't want to make contact with the other player and possibly cause a rebound concussion. They are going to run some tests to see where I am, and if they detect anything wrong, I am going to be shut down until I AM 100%, even if it means missing the first few weeks of the season.

Labbe: So our trainers cleared you too soon, Abby?

Dahlkemper: Yes and no. I think I might have willed myself to believe I was better than I actually was in order to get back on the field for the playoffs, but apparently they weren't too diligent in protecting me from myself.

Yang: Thanks for the info. That question won't end up in the article, since I was just trying to confirm if something WAS behind his statement. Last question: Where do you see yourselves on October 15th?

Labbe: In Chicago playing for the NWSL title.

Dahlkemper: In Chicago as well, but not necessarily in the NWSL final.

Yang: Thank you for your time and I look forward to seeing you in Boston in a few weeks.

Labbe and Dahlkemper: Thanks, Steph!


	4. No Such Thing

Abby was tested by the Boston Breakers training staff and was deemed to still be suffering slight side effects from her two concussions last season. Coach Herdman was given the news and contacted the Cantu Concussion Center at Emerson Hospital to make an appointment for Abby to get a comprehensive assessment and a treatment plan to return to play. Following her visit to Cantu, Abby was told that with rest and therapy, she should be at 100% around the end of April. Abby and Coach Herdman discussed the plan and determined that she'll do non-contact training once pre-season training starts on March 1 and continue with that until she is cleared for play. Once cleared, she'll move into full training with plans to activate her for their May 13th match against Orlando. If all goes well and she gets playing time in both that match and the one on the 28th against North Carolina, her first game as part of the first XI would be against Seattle on June 4.

**********

Kristie and Abby got together for lunch and to kvetch a little about their partners.

Kristie: Now that you and Sam are going to be playing together again, have you thought about the future?

Abby: It's the same deal as when we were in Cary. She thinks a perfect time to get married will land in our lap and that we can wait until it does. We should have done it right after the 2018 season, before the National Team took over most of our time the following two years. In all reality, we REALLY should have gotten it over with when we returned after the Olympics, like Moe and KO did. We had a couple of weeks off from NWSL play, as did everyone else that we would have wanted to have there, and it could have been no-muss, no-fuss, we're married. If we had, then Paul probably doesn't leave me unprotected for the Expansion Draft and I don't end up leaving the Courage.

Kristie: Well, with the two of you now in Boston, don't wait to take the step.

Abby: Oh, I'm game as soon as she is. In the interview Steph Labbe and I did with Steph Yang for SB Nation, I hinted at something in my response to her last question that I hope Sam will read between the lines and figure out.

Kristie: We both know that my sister can sometimes be a little dense. I hope the hint was obvious.

Abby: I THINK it was, but again, she could read it and think it means something else. Anyways, are you and Steph any closer to getting this distance thing out of the way?

Kristie: No, and it's eating me up. We've been playing apart for the past 5 1/2 years, and yes we are able to spend the off-seasons together back here, but it's nothing like having her with me day in and day out. You know that feeling, Sam knows that feeling, and I hope Steph is getting to know it.

Abby: Any chance you can get sent to Chicago?

Kristie: That's a question that requires a multi-part response. First, the Red Stars play a system that I don't fit into particularly well, so if I were to seek out a move to Chicago, I would be coming in as an option at left back. Beyond that, if I were to seek my release from the Spirit and make it through waivers, I'd be taking a huge cut in salary.

Abby: You said you were going to talk to Coach Gabarra once preseason started about things.

Kristie: Right, and I thought I'd have heard something by now if he was planning to shop me around.

Abby: What are your options?

Kristie: Take a trade somewhere to keep my contract, ask for my release and hope to be able to make it on the salary I'm able to negotiate, or stay put. All of those options would require me to make a difficult decision about the future.

Abby: How so?

Kristie: If the first one comes to pass and I'm not pleased with where they send me, I'd have to consider retirement. The second one might require me to sell a portion of my interest in Sporting Chic to supplement my salary for a year or two, and the third one really isn't a good option, so that would also make me think about hanging it up, moving to Chicago, and working full-time on Sporting Chic.

Abby: Talk to Steph, talk to Sam. Lay out your options to them. I know we're friends, but I'm not sure my advice should outweigh that of your girl or your sister. Also, I'm not financially tied to you the way they are as a result of your joint side business.

Kristie: Abby, considering how long you and Sam have been together in one form or another, I've come to consider you another sister. Your job now is to make that a reality sooner rather than later.

Abby: And yours is to share with Steph how you are feeling and find out if she's looking at things the same way you are.

The two almost-sisters-in-law walked back to their apartment. Kristie waved at Sam and Steph before ducking into her and Steph's room to call Stephanie Yang.

Steph Y.: Kristie, this is an odd occurrence.

Kristie: I know, but I have a good reason and I hope that you'll be amenable to my request. Abby and I went to lunch earlier and she told me about your interview with her and Steph Labbe, and that she had said something in her response to your last question that was aimed a bit at Sam.

Steph Y.: I'm doing the final edits on that piece. Let me look over the quote and see what's there.

Steph scanned down to the bottom of her article to find Abby's response to her last question.

Steph Y.: I had asked her and Labbe where they saw themselves on October 15th. Steph said 'In Chicago, playing for the NWSL title', while Abby's response was 'In Chicago as well, but perhaps not in the NWSL final.'"

Kristie: Hmmm. I wonder what she meant by that, since she said that it was somewhat directed at my sister.

Steph Y.: Don't know what to tell you. I don't see anything obvious about that quote to indicate a different meaning than possibly going to the game even if the Breakers aren't playing in it.

Kristie: I'll have to think on that for a bit, since I'm not sure what's supposed to be read into that statement. Thanks, Steph.

Steph Y.: Welcome, Kristie.

Kristie took a dry-erase marker and started sketching out possibilities on the board hanging on the back of her room's door.

"In Chicago as well, but perhaps not in the NWSL final."

Kristie: What could she mean by that? Maybe Steph is right, and it refers to going to the title game even if Boston doesn't make it. But why? Maybe she's thinking that Chicago will make it and we'll all head out there to support Hoodrat. OR she's thinking Boston WILL make it and I'll come out to see her and Sam play, if I'm not already in Chicago with Steph. Maybe a girls' weekend....but why come out to Chicago when we could all gather back here? She must have something else in mind. Let's look at this again. Chicago, NWSL final weekend, with a good chance that all four of us will be in town, either in the game or coming to support someone in it. There's something about this choice of words, especially that last half. It's as though there is another reason to be there at that time. She said during lunch that the hidden meaning was obvious, and it's not looking that way to me.

Steph came looking for Kristie since she had been gone a while.

Steph: Kratch, is anything wrong?

Kristie: No. I'm just a bit puzzled. Abby said during lunch today that she dropped a loaded response at the end of her interview with Steph Yang concerning where she saw herself being on October 15th. That's the date of the NWSL final. I put the quote up on the dry-erase board and am having a hard time seeing what she might have meant, especially since it is supposedly aimed at Sam.

Steph: It's like she is saying she will be there, even if she's not playing for the title. Well, you know that Final weekend has turned into a bit of a celebration of the league and the season. The fans come out in droves, traveling from across the country to gather and cheer on the players, plus to try and run into some of the league superstars not in the game.

Kristie: When we went to Atlanta last year for the Final, we were pretty secluded from anything aside from training and the game itself. All meals were in the hotel, which was in the outer ring of the Atlanta metro area.

Steph: Well, it's become a bash for the WoSo community. Abby's been to multiple finals, so she knows what's what. Did she say anything else during lunch that might be a clue?

Kristie: We talked about our respective futures and she mentioned how she's ready to settle down but Sam keeps looking for the perfect time and how they really should have done it after the early exit in the 2018 playoffs or like how Moe and KO did it, planning it for the break following the Olympics when a good chunk of their guest list would still be free to attend.

Steph: If she's looking for a good time to do it, that weekend wouldn't be a bad one. If they're playing, both sets of parents will be there for the game, along with the two of us. If they're not, I might still be in Chicago and it'd be just you needing to make arrangements to get there if the Spirit isn't in the match. From a minimalist perspective, if the four of us are there, the only thing stopping them from pulling the trigger is someone to perform the ceremony.

Kristie: You think that's it?

Steph: Best guess I have. You?

Kristie: Could be. She also asked about us ending this long-distance thing.

Steph: I'm sure Lisa would love to add you to our roster, but I don't think your coach would be willing to help us.

Kristie: True. My head hurts from all that thinking. Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough.

Steph: Yeah. Well, we're alone and they're not going to come looking for us when they have each other. What would you say about a mid-afternoon cuddle?

Kristie: Sounds lovely.

The two of them lied down on their bed, with Kristie nestled in her beloved's arms. Steph ran her hands over Kristie's firm torso, which caused her to sigh contently.

Kristie: I love you, Stephanie.

Steph: I love you too, Kristen. If we can get to the same city, we will forever be at home.

**********

Sam and Abby settled into a comfortable position on the couch, with Abby's head resting against Sam's stomach. The broadcast of the opening ceremony of the 2022 Winter Olympic Games had started and Sam was stroking Abby's forehead while playing with her hair.

Sam: Too bad the other two aren't here to watch this with us.

Abby: Yeah, but I get where Steph was coming from. Most of the good restaurants around here are going to be closed on Monday, so she wanted to take Kristie out for Valentine's Day early. It'll probably be one of the last chances they have to do something like this before preseason splits them up.

Sam: I don't know how they're doing it. This will be the sixth season with Kristie in Washington and Steph in Chicago. The league schedule did them no favors this year as well.

Abby: I know. Before the league was split into East and West, you could face a team up to four times in a season. With them in opposite conferences, it's only one guaranteed game and this year it's at DC, so they won't even have a chance to spend time together the day or night before the game.

Sam: I don't know why Kristie doesn't just barge into the coach's office and demand a move to the Red Stars.

Abby: 1) She doesn't have the leverage some other players on that team do, having been out of the national team picture for a few years now; 2) Gabarra doesn't place a player's happiness and well-being ahead of winning, unlike John; and 3) He's vindictive enough to ship her off to Vancouver or Atlanta to drive that point home. She still doesn't know what is up for this season, and it has her worried. She's even talking retirement if things get worse.

Sam: No kidding?! I knew the being apart was driving her crazy, but I didn't think it had gotten to the point where she'd consider hanging up her boots just to be with Steph.

Abby: I wish Steph knew about all the times the two of us talked this past season about her and you and our situations. We were sort of each other's lifeline in the midst of wanting you close. Luckily for you, the distance between us shortened up a bit by the middle of the season.

Sam: And then John ripped your coach off to get us back together.

Abby: True. The stunned look around the ballroom after the announcement said a lot without saying a single thing.

Sam: They really need to talk about this, but Steph is so non-committal.

Abby: Steph really needs to drop down and say the magic words.

Sam: Hoodrat propose??? Clearly you jest!

Abby: Then Kristie should do it.

Sam: That's not how their relationship works. Kristie is a softie, and that means she wants to be on the receiving end of that question. She won't take it on herself to do it just because Steph is dragging her feet.

Abby's phone went off.

Sam: Who's texting you?

Abby: It's a notice from SB Nation. I have their Twitter account send me alerts when new articles concerning the NWSL go up. It seems that the interview Steph Labbe and I did with Steph Yang is now online.

Sam: Can you pull it up for me?

Abby: Sure. I think this is the best one I've given since coming into the league, because it was done on Skype and I didn't have to worry about all the ums I use to think about my answers. The fact that it was with the two Stephs also helped, because the one has become a really good friend over the past year and the other has been following you, your sister, and her Steph for a decade or more, so it was easy to open up with her.

Sam: Looks rather short on the question-and-answer. Was there anything from the interview cut from the article?

Abby: Just the question concerning John's statement that we might start the season short-handed. I told her about him wanting the training staff to give me a once-over dealing with my concussion issues. Since it was a question to elicit information, she said she wouldn't use it in the article.

Sam: Steph sure is confident about us making it to Chicago in October.

Abby: That's her style. She doesn't believe that any obstacle can get in her way of accomplishing what she wants. She's an eternal optimist, and that's one reason I told her that if me, you, Kristie, and Oyster were colluding to get to the same team, that she'd have to come as well.

Sam: So you're planning on going to Chicago even if we don't make the final?

Abby: You know that Final weekend is a big party for the league and the fans. Why pass up on that just because we fell short?

Sam: True. A number of our friends and National Team teammates will be there, regardless of who's playing. Is it just the idea of hanging out with them and having a good time that has you wanting to go, or is there something else going on there that weekend that you're looking forward to?

Abby thought for a minute, then took a deep breath before answering the question.

Abby: Sammy, we've been together for more than 10 years now, right? Don't you think it's time, now that we're back in the same place, to finally tie the knot?

Sam: Yeah, and then have the rug pulled out from under us like it was in North Carolina.

Abby: John is NOT going to do that. After all the effort he went to to get us both here, and the time he's giving me to get healthy, I seriously doubt he would turn around and ship one of us out.

Sam: What about the next coach?

Abby: By that time, I'll be past 30 and probably starting to think about life after soccer. If it came down to it and one of us were to be traded, I'd hang it up to stay with you, even if it meant that all I would have to my name at that point was being your wife and the mother of your children.

Sam: You're serious, aren't you?

Abby: Samantha June, I have never been more serious in my entire life. Marry me in Chicago that weekend.

Sam: Is that a proposal?

Abby (catching her breath): THAT wasn't exactly how I thought it would go when we first met at UCLA and the initial feelings of love blossomed, and when I started dreaming about the day you'd ask me to be your wife, but yes, that could be considered a proposal.

Sam: And the mother thing?

Abby: As soon as I am cleared by the doctors and get through the gradual progression to full-time play at the beginning of June, I'd like to start trying to have a baby.

Sam: I really don't know what to say. I have loved you for so long that I had become comfortable with us being how we were, and that we'd get to the legal stuff at some point, but you have clearly put a lot of thought into our collective future, to the point that you'd sacrifice your own career in order for us to never be apart again.

Tears started rolling down Sam's cheeks.

Sam: Abigail Lynn Dahlkemper, It would give me great joy to marry you in Chicago. We're doing it on the Sunday following the game, right, not at the game or during it?

Abby: Of course! After all, we might be playing in it.

Abby stood up and pulled Sam to her feet. The newly-engaged couple kissed and held each other, both crying over what just happened.

Abby: Looks like we missed a lot of the Opening Ceremony due to our talk.

Sam: It'll be on the NBC Sports app for on-demand viewing, so you can watch it from the start again if you wish. I think it's time we call it a night. We have a bit of catching up to do, if you catch my drift, and we have the apartment to ourselves.

Abby: Saaaaaaaaammmmmmm.......I like the way you think.

Sam led Abby by the hand to their room and, once inside, quickly lifted Abby's t-shirt over her head, exposing her chest. Abby returned the favor, leaving both women bare-breasted. Abby placed a kiss right below Sam's throat and started to move up her neck, stopping to nibble on her earlobe. Sam attacked the side of Abby's neck with her lips, sucking on it hard. Abby moved a hand onto Sam's left breast, giving it a loving squeeze. They moved toward the bed, with Sam pushing her fiancee onto it. She kissed Abby just above her navel, then ran a trail of them up her torso until she reached the space between her breasts, where she kissed and licked the sensitive skin. This re-connection would continue for a while, with each of them exploring the other's body. When they both had had enough, they curl up into one another, with Sam behind Abby.

Sam: I forgot how good it felt to "be" with you.

Abby: Just think, we'll have a LOT more nights to do that once your sister and her girl head back to their clubs.

Sam: So October 16th. Where in Chicago do you want to do it?

Abby: I'll ask Steph for some ideas. I'm thinking somewhere with a lot of open space, like Millennium Park or Buckingham Fountain or, perhaps, the stairs in front of the Art Institute, with the lions on either side.

Sam: So who's taking whose name?

Abby: I'm taking yours, since your family will need another Mewis to replace Kristie when she takes Steph's.

Sam: You know something I don't?

Abby: Let me say that I have a hunch that one of them will finally crack and pop the question.

With that, the two of them drifted off to sleep, at peace with where they were and where they were going.


	5. Getting Off On The Right Foot

March 1st finally arrived and all 14 teams in the NWSL opened camp in preparation for their season openers on April 9th. Before she left for Washington, Kristie talked to Sam about her situation and what she was thinking of doing about it. Sam reassured her that heading up Sporting Chic would be a viable option if she chose to retire, and that she could also count on Sam's portion of the profits for the upcoming year if she needed the money to keep playing.

**********

The first stop today was in Boston, where the Breakers took the field as the odds-on favorite in the Eastern Conference. Steph Labbe and Abby Dahlkemper got onto the field a little late due to first-day paperwork for the team's new players.

Steph: I am really happy for the two of you.

Abby: Thanks, Steph. Between you and Kristie, I was able to get through last year's separation without losing my mind. Once the trade happened, I knew that the time had come to have "the talk" about our future.

Steph: I guess we won't be able to celebrate winning the league title TOO hard, since you're getting married the next morning.

Abby: We can still revel a bit, but it would probably not be good form to come to our wedding hung-over, especially if you're participating in it.

Steph: Is that a rhetorical question?

Abby: Steph, you're probably my best friend aside from Oyster, my fiancee, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law, and I want you by my side that day. Will you stand up with us?

Steph: WOO!! *high five* I duly accept your invitation. Now get over there with the rest of the gang or they'll start to wonder if we're planning something behind Sam's back.

Abby jogged over to join the group standing just to the right of the midfield circle. She came up behind Sam and placed her chin on her shoulder.

Megan Oyster: I thought seeing this every day for four years at UCLA would have been enough to make me immune from its cuteness, but I guess not.

Morgan Andrews: Welcome to the Breakers, Abby.

Abby: Thanks, Morgan. Jessie, I know you two and Rose like to swap around a lot. How did Sam take to that last year?

Jessie Fleming: She got used to it. With John wanting the outside backs to attack, a lot of the time Sam was protecting the center backs or playing alongside them.

Megan looked at the couple and saw that they both had athletic tape wrapped around their ring fingers.

Megan: Noooooooooo........

Sam: What?

Megan: The tape job both you and Abby have on your hands.

Abby (to Sam): I guess we better tell her before she starts with the 20 Questions. Megan, we're getting married.

Megan: When did this get decided?

Sam: About three weeks ago, just before Valentine's Day.

Megan: Do you have a date?

Abby: October 16th in Chicago. Win the title on Saturday, get married on Sunday.

Megan: Clever.

Abby: Sam, I've got my backups. Now it's your turn.

Sam: Megan, you've been there with us from the moment we first set eyes on each other, and it wouldn't make sense to take this step without you there with me. Will you be my bridesmaid?

Megan: Oh, hell yes!

Julie King: I hate to break this up, but we need to get stretched before training begins.

At the other end of the field, Steph and Libby Stout were warming up.

Steph: Focus. Focus.

Libby: Distracted, mate?

Steph: A little.

Libby: By what?

Steph: Girl trouble.

Libby: That Canadian Olympian, right?.

Steph: Yes. We got into a huge argument on the phone before she returned from Beijing. With the 2024 Summer Olympics being in LA, she's looking at doing another cycle after promising me that she would be done after 2022 so we could start a family.

Libby: Yeah, that's rough.

Steph: If I knew that was her thinking, I'd have retired after last season, before the trade happened. As of now, I'm committed to playing in another Women's World Cup and another Olympics, finishing out the 2024 season and then leaving the game. I'll be 38 by that point.

Libby: For the age you are, you still look like you could moonlight as a security guard.

Steph (blushing): Thanks. 

Libby: If you need an ear, hit me up.

Steph: I might just take you up on that offer.

**********

We travel down the coast to Germantown, MD and the Washington Spirit's first day of camp.

Kristie: Coach?

Jim Gabarra: Come in. What's up?

Kristie: I didn't hear from you at all over the off-season, and with all the moves that have been made, I was wondering how you saw me fitting in.

Jim: I'll admit that we have been shopping you around the league, with Atlanta, North Carolina, and Vancouver being the only biters at the moment. We THOUGHT we had a deal with Boston, but they weren't going to add enough to make the deal work for us.

Kristie: Was I going to be part of that draft-day blockbuster?

Jim: Yes. I know that the distance thing with you and McCaffrey is eating at you, like it did for your sister and Abby. When Lee Billiard and I were negotiating the deal, they wouldn't give us Smith straight up for Labbe. That's when Abby was added to the mix and we got to a fair price for the two of them. I wanted to add you because the two players you relied on most here were going to be gone and you deserved to not suffer here without them.

Kristie: Since it sounds like you're trying to move me, what are my options?

Jim: We have to find a willing partner to trade you.

Kristie: Any possibility of releasing me?

Jim (chuckling): You know what you're asking, right? A release would mean you'd have to fit under a new team's existing cap space, which is probably going to mean a sizable pay cut.

Kristie: But it IS an option?

Jim: Yes.

Kristie: I need to talk to my financial people about this, since it might mean selling off part of Sporting Chic to supplement my salary with a new club. Can we shelve this for a couple of days?

Jim: I'll keep you posted if there's any movement, but we don't have to move on it until after you figure out what you want to do.

Kristie left the training complex and headed home, knowing that she had to talk to Steph about finding a way to make things work out.

**********

The next stop in our around-the-league recap is Chicago.

Steph McCaffrey: Alyssa, you almost weren't going to be here this year.

Alyssa Naeher: If you believe the ramblings of a huckster.

Steph: It's legit. If the Breakers hadn't been able to pull off the deal with Washington, they would have come calling for you. Sam even thought you'd like coming back to Beantown and having a legitimate shot at the NWSL title.

Alyssa: I hope you shot that idea down.

Steph: I didn't doubt that they might call to find a fix for their center back problem after we picked up Cari, but I told her they'd better stay away from you.

Alyssa: Very good.

Cari: I heard my name. What did I do?

Steph: We were just talking about the off-season musical chairs and who almost got dealt.

Cari: Speaking of that, how is Abby taking to being in Boston?

Steph: LOVING IT! She's been staying with the three of us in the off-season for a couple of years now.

Cari: And the lovebirds?

Steph: Engaged. Happened right before Valentine's Day.

Alyssa: Alright! They'd been together a while, right?

Steph: Since their first year at UCLA, which was 2011.

Alyssa: I'm guessing they'll get through the season and then do it in the fall or winter.

Steph: Not exactly. They've set the date for October 16th, the day after the NWSL final.

Cari: That's an odd choice, because what happens if the Breakers make the final?

Steph: Already figured out. It's being done here. They're thinking: win the title on Saturday, get married on Sunday.

Alyssa: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Cari: You and Kristie have been asked to be the seconds, I would reckon?

Steph: Yes. I'm standing with Sam, and she's with Abby.

Alyssa: How are things with you two?

Steph: At a standstill. She's worried about the transition in Washington and really wants out, but the only teams that seem to be interested are places where she wouldn't want to be, and would be even further away from here than DC.

Alyssa: No bites from Lisa or Arnim?

Steph: Not that I've heard. I want her here badly, but her position really doesn't exist in our system, and drafting Sophia makes it clear that we're going to continue playing 4-3-3. She'd have to come in and fight for the left back job or be content as a situational substitute.

Cari: I'm surprised Boston didn't try to get her when they did the big deal with Washington.

Steph: Maybe they did and it just didn't work out, like when the Courage tried to get a goalkeeper from the Spirit last year after D'Angelo's injury. Anywho, she was supposed to talk to her coach today and see where things stood. I'll call her tonight and find out what's what.

**********

Off to the left coast to check in with the LA Olympias.

Mia Hamm (part-owner of the Olympias): Christen, you wanted to see me?

Christen Press: Yes, Mia. When I came to LA as your "franchise" player, I thought it was with the understanding that I would play that first year here and then be sent back east for the 2022 season.

Mia: That was the plan, but that was before we knew how good this team would be. Allowing our franchise player and captain to leave after we made the Western Conference final in our first season doesn't make any sense.

Christen: So that's it? No trying to see if you can get any biters?

Mia: We'll get biters, that's for sure. Just no one that has enough to make up for your goal-scoring or being the face of the club. Look, we could probably send you out on loan for the first few weeks of the season. Our schedule is front-loaded with conference matches, so by the time we get past the midpoint of the season, we will still have three of our four road crossover matches left. Would that work?

Christen: That could be a possibility.

Mia: I get it. You're missing her and it's tearing you up.

Christen: Yeah. Having us split up after seven years together in Chicago tore a big hole through me. I could deal with her having married Zach because I'd still have her for around half of the year. Now with me out here and her in Philly, it's getting to be too hard for me to manage my feelings for her. Luckily, the Charge are coming here this year, so I'll have a chance to be with her for a couple of days then. Which teams have the best schedule for getting the most time with her?

Mia: I'll have to check, but how long are you looking for?

Christen: First six games, and with a means for us to cross paths three or four times. Any team that has their home-and-home with the Charge in that six weeks would be preferable, but another option is going to either Sky Blue or Washington, where we could meet up outside of game days.

Mia: This is going to be a hard ask, but let me look over the league schedule and see what options are out there. We have to have someone willing to take you on a short-term loan, knowing that you'd be returning to LA after the first six games.

Christen: How soon might you know if it could work?

Mia: Give me to the end of the week.

Christen: Will do.

Christen left Mia's office and began to think about her paramour. "I hope this works. It's my only chance to finally wrest the other half of Julie's heart from Zach. It's either him or me, and she needs to decide before we start qualifying, because it will be too damn hard being around her with the National Team the next two years if we're still doing this song-and-dance. Help me, God."

**********

A late afternoon press conference was called by Atlanta Storm Technical Director Carlos Bocanegra.

Bocanegra: Thank you all for coming. Copies of my remarks will be available at the conclusion of this press conference. Today, Kelley O'Hara made it known to us that she would be retiring effectively immediately. O'Hara was the first member of the Atlanta Storm, being allocated to the club prior to the 2018 Expansion Draft. Her four years of leadership on the field and in the locker room has no equal. A World Cup champion and two-time Olympic gold medalist, O'Hara leaves the game after playing one season each with FC Gold Pride and the Boston Breakers in WPS, five seasons for Sky Blue FC and four seasons here in Atlanta, along with an 12-year run with the US Women's National Team. I will read a statement she asked be delivered which explains her decision.

"I have chosen to end my professional soccer career at this time because my wife and I are expecting our first child. I am currently five months pregnant and our son is due in late June. I have enjoyed every stop on my journey to today, from the four years I spent at Stanford, to playing for Sky Blue FC, to winning three championships while a member of the US National Team. I am leaving not because I have lost motivation or ability, but because the time is right to transition to a life where I can be a wife and mother, watching my son grow and the love of my life continue to accomplish great things in the sport we both love. I do not mourn my departure from the world of professional soccer. I am grateful that I am able to make this decision because I excelled in that world. Go Storm!"

Bocanegra: I will now take questions.

"Carlos, why did Kelley choose not to appear at today's press conference?"

Bocanegra: She wanted today to be about her career on the field, not her decisions off of it.

"Morgan Brian was absent from training today. Can you explain why?"

Bocanegra: She was given compassionate time by us. She will return to training on Monday.

"How do you resolve replacing Kelley on the squad?"

Bocanegra: We have a number of trialists in camp, whom we hope will show themselves capable of making the team and filling her void.

"Certain segments of the Atlanta Storm fan base will be profoundly displeased by today's announcement, believing that the club deliberately hid information from them in the pursuit of selling season tickets. How do you respond?"

Bocanegra: We do not disclose off-the-field information concerning our players to the public. We as a club were aware of this possibility, as Kelley informed us at the end of last season that she and her wife were trying to have a child and that, when or if they were successful, she would be retiring. Before that happened, there was no reason to make any public statement. Choosing when to have children is a deeply personal decision, one that no person has the right to police. Good evening and drive home safely.

**********

Kristie: Steph, things don't look too good here. Jim has been actively trying to deal me since at least the draft and maybe longer. I was supposed to be part of the blockbuster that sent Abby to Boston.

Steph: What options are you left with?

Kristie: Go wherever they can move me. Seek a release and sign somewhere on my own. Retire and move to Chicago so we can be together. Either the second or third option would require me to do something with my interest in Sporting Chic, either to supplement my salary or to provide for some amount of income while I transition into a post-soccer career.

Steph: Come here and within a week you'll have 50% of what's mine.

Kristie: Is Hoodrat proposing?

Steph: Not exactly. Just giving you some food for thought.

Kristie: Anyways, can you ask Lisa and Arnim if the Red Stars might have interest in my services and how much of a pay cut I'd have to take?

Steph: I'll talk to them tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm booking you a flight out of BWI to come here for the weekend. A lot of what we have to consider needs to be discussed in person.

Kristie: How did I get so lucky?

Steph: I thought I was the lucky one. Sleep well, my one and only.

Kristie: You too, heart of my heart.

Steph opened her laptop and started looking into Sporting Chic's financials. With the boost in salary she had received from her national team call-ups, the two of them could make it together without touching her partner's interest in Sporting Chic if she could get a salary somewhere around $30,000 for the season. Armed with this information, Steph began developing a sales pitch to persuade her coach and team owner to add Kristie to the Red Stars.


	6. Three-Day Whiparound

Training in Chicago was wrapping up on the second day of preseason, and Steph McCaffrey walked over to speak with Lisa Cole, the Red Stars' coach.

Steph: Can I talk to you for a few minutes?

Lisa: Sure, Steph. Follow me inside.

The two of them walked down the corridor to Lisa's office, where they each took a seat.

Lisa: What's up?

Steph: As I am sure you're aware, the Spirit is undergoing a transition from their 2021 team to a younger and more budget-friendly roster.

Lisa: Yes.

Steph: Kristie is getting caught in the middle of it. Gabarra is trying to deal her, but hasn't found a buyer in a market that would cut down on the distance between us.

Lisa: And you're wondering if we might be interested?

Steph: Yes. I know she doesn't fit our system, being a wide midfielder and us being a 4-3-3 team.

Lisa: Who said we were playing 4-3-3 this year?

Steph: Isn't that why you drafted Sophia Smith?

Lisa: We drafted her for depth, not to plug her immediately into the first XI. We are probably going to be alternating between 4-3-3 and 4-4-2, depending on the opponent and who's playing the best.

Steph: So there would be a place here?

Lisa: There could be. I'm not going to make a trade for her, because the price would probably be too high and she'd be coming in as a part-time starter/first 18 player. If she were to be released by Washington and available as a free agent, I wouldn't be averse to signing her.

Steph: She and I discussed that possibility last night. We know that she'll have to take a pay cut if she signs as a free agent, but what salary range would you be looking to offer?

Lisa: Based on her years of play, utility, and where we sit currently with the salary cap, I'd be prepared to offer $28,000 for the season. This is hypothetical and not indicative of what an actual offer might entail.

Steph: Any chance for incentives that would allow her to boost that?

Lisa: If she were invited to a US National Team camp this season, her salary would immediately bump up to $35,000, with a second call-up moving her status up to fringe NT player, with a bump to $50,000. The following year, she would start at a base of 40k due to her past USWNT experience, then the two bumps would be added, bringing her contract potentially up to $65,000. At that point, the only players that would be making more on the roster would be you and Alyssa.

Steph: Thanks for the info. I'll talk to her tonight, convey to her what you've said, and see what she wants to do.

Lisa: She can call me directly to start the wheels in motion if she is able to get released from the Spirit. We wouldn't be able to sign her immediately, since she has to clear waivers and we're toward the bottom of the priority list. If no team claims her within 24 hours, she is then a free agent and able to sign anywhere.

Steph: I'll see you tomorrow, Coach.

**********

Later in the day, Kristie called Steph to find out what she learned from the higher-ups in Chicago.

Steph: I talked to Lisa after training today.

Kristie: And?

Steph: She WOULD be interested in bringing you in if you get released by Washington and clear waivers.

Kristie: What could she offer on the salary front if that happens?

Steph: They could offer $28,000 for this season at the outset, but with National Team performance bonuses, you could reach $50,000 this season and as much as $65,000 next year.

Kristie: I haven't been in a National Team camp in several years. How likely is it that I'd get a call now that I'm the wrong side of 30?

Steph: I also ran some numbers related to what we'd need to be able to make ends meet without you touching your interest in Sporting Chic as well. The minimum salary you'd need for things to work out is 30k. Not much of a difference from what Lisa might offer.

Kristie: Sam offered to let me hedge against her profits for this year if I needed the money to get by.

Steph: Remember what I said yesterday. Come here and within a week , half of my stuff would be yours.

Kristie: You're not going to clarify that, are you?

Steph: Not until you're here in my arms on Friday.

Kristie: Why do I put up with you?

Steph: Because I know where the bodies are buried.

Kristie: That, and because you are just. so. cute. when you're being evasive.

Steph: What are your thoughts on this?

Kristie: I'm thinking that I might have found a new home.

Steph: I was hoping that'd be your response. Get your release and then call Lisa immediately. If things move quickly, you could sign your contract at Midway if either she or Arnim joins me in meeting your plane on Friday.

Kristie: OK. Love you, babe.

Steph: Love you too, sweetheart.

**********

Kristie went to the Spirit training facility early on Thursday, wanting to meet with Jim before practice to get her release and start the clock for waivers.

Jim: Kristie, you're here early.

Kristie: I've come to a decision. Release me.

Jim: Are you sure?

Kristie: Yes! After speaking with our company's CFO, who I think will be my wife by the end of the month the way she's been talking, I want my release so I can either sign with the Red Stars or take the year off and work full-time for Sporting Chic.

Jim: I understand. I'll fax off the paperwork before practice.

Kristie: Thank you.

Kristie exited and hopped in her car. Before leaving, she remembers what Steph said to her a month ago: "If we can get to the same city, we will forever be at home." "I'm coming home, and I'm never leaving."

**********

Following practice on Wednesday, all Boston Breakers players were told to bring a change of clothes on Thursday, because the team would be going on a bonding excursion after training.

Devon Schiller (to Abby Dahlkemper): What is this "bonding excursion" we're doing today?

Abby Dahlkemper: I don't know.

Julie King: You'll like it, I guarantee you.

Steph Labbe: Are you ready to PAAAAAARRRR-TAAAAAAAYYYYYYY?!?!

Abby: Steph, you must know what's going on if you're THAT hyped about this afternoon.

Steph: Yep! Done a lot of these with John and the Canadian National Team. We'd always do them at the start of a cycle since we would tend to have a number of new faces in camp, or if we would be gathering after significant time apart.

Kristen Parry: Is it anything like what we might have done with our college teams?

Steph: Could be. I know coaches that have taken their teams to water parks, or to amusement parks, or mall-wandering. Ours were more about participation in things that you might not be too skilled at.

Kayla Duran: Oh boy....should I be scared?

Steph: No, because most of us will be pretty inept.

Yael Averbuch (assistant coach): Are we ready to go, ladies?

Morgan Andrews: Ready as can be, Yael.

The Breakers load the charter bus for the trip to Kings Bowl America in Back Bay for bowling and karaoke.

John Herdman: Welcome to a developing Breakers tradition, bowling and karaoke. I got the idea for these kind of outings from Mike McCarthy, former coach of the Green Bay Packers. He would give his team a full day off during the early part of training camp to "bond", because he felt if his players could laugh at themselves and with one another, it created a better team dynamic and greater locker room cohesion. We did these with the Canadian National Team in order to integrate new players with the veterans and bring everyone to the same level. I chose these two activities because people THINK they're good at them, but few actually are, and because it's a good thing to fail at something you try really hard to do well. Four to a lane, three games, then onto the pizza and karaoke.

The team and staff (20 players, Herdman, Averbuch, communications director Ryan Wood, and general manager Lee Billiard) split up over six lanes. First game winners were Alyssha Chapman, Libby Stout, Steph Labbe, Kyah Simon (on loan from Perth Glory of the W-League), Megan Oyster, and Yael Averbuch. Averbuch and Chapman would end up winning the three-game series on their lanes, with Julie King, Midge Purce, Sam Mewis, and Devon Schiller being the other first-place finishers.

**********

John: "Solos first, then group pieces. Lee, Ryan, and myself will go first, then hand the mic over to you."

The list of songs for the solos:

John: "Mack the Knife"  
Lee: "Fantasy"  
Ryan: "Viva La Vida"  
Julie: "I'm The Very Model of a Modern Major General"  
Morgan: "Dust In The Wind"  
Abby: "Only Wanna Be With You"  
Steph: "Titanium"  
Sam: "Chapel of Love"  
Jessie: "Call Me Maybe"  
Megan: "Living On A Prayer"  
Kyah: "Down Under"  
Devon: "Wake Me Up"  
Alyssha: "Let It Go"  
Midge: "Get Lucky"  
Libby: "Hello"  
Kayla: "Firework"  
Rose: "Party in the U.S.A."  
Kristen: "American Pie"  
Emilie Haavi: "Take On Me"  
Caitlyn DiSarcina: "M.T.A."  
Brittany Palla: "Hallelujah"  
Machaela George: "Home"  
Jenni Santacaterina: "Desert Rose"

Yael Averbuch wraps up the solos with "Annie's Song", but not before giving a short introduction. "The song I am doing, it was the first one Aaron and I danced to as husband and wife. I sang it a couple of years later at Morgan Brian and Kelley O'Hara's wedding. What the two of them have experienced so far this week, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, all because they fell in love with each other. I dedicate this to them."

There were very few dry eyes in the house following that. John told the team to take a few minutes to use the restroom or wander around before the group pieces would take place.

During the break, John's wife Clare and Yael's husband Aaron arrived and joined their spouses. Once the players returned, the fun started again.

Steph, Sam, Yael: "Big Girls Don't Cry"

John, Aaron, Lee, Ryan, Abby: "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"

Julie, Morgan, Midge, Kayla, Machaela: "It's Raining Men"

Jessie, Rose, Clare, Megan, Jenni, Caitlyn: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"

Things wrapped up and the team loaded back on the bus for the return trip to Allston.

**********

Friday, March 4th started with Carlos Bocanegra and Atlanta Storm head coach Rebecca Nolin discussing the latest developments of their fan base's outrage over the news of Kelley O'Hara's retirement.

Carlos: This has gone too far. First, they protested at the practice facility. Then, they came to the team offices and demanded a meeting with Arthur (Blank, team owner). I heard someone filed a Freedom of Information Act request on Wednesday for Kelley's wedding license so he or she could find out to whom she was married, then were headed to their home.

Rebecca: I'm glad she and Morgan are away in Birmingham for the week.

Carlos: Did we miscalculate the response we would get to what we released on Tuesday?

Rebecca: I thought you handled it well. Our players' privacy is paramount. Our fans should not be able to determine who we have on our roster.

Carlos: Do they have a right to know any of the information we held in confidence?

Rebecca: No, they don't. What are we going to do about this firestorm? We can't really keep training in lock-down mode and questions will start to come about Morgan's continued absence if she's not back in the fold come Monday.

Carlos: Hopefully cooler heads prevail today and the weekend will allow this to blow over somewhat. We have to replace Kelley on the roster, so I should get on the phone and see who we're able to bring in.

Rebecca's cell phone rang.

Kelley O'Hara: Rebecca, it's Kelley. Morgan and I were out for breakfast when we were attacked by a number of people who said they knew who we were and that we would pay for bringing shame on the good name of the Atlanta Storm. One of them tried to strike me in the stomach. They got to Morgan, however, and she was hurt a bit. Black eye, it looks like, and I don't know what emotional scars were left. What did we ever do to them to deserve this kind of retaliation?

Rebecca: The fans are off their rockers right now. They honestly thought we were deliberately hiding information about your sexual orientation and pregnancy for our own economic benefit.

Kelley: I HAVE to get Morgan away from this before something worse happens. Any ideas?

Rebecca: I'll talk to Carlos about what options we have at our disposal. A trade or loan could be done, but it might take a bit of time to find a willing partner and/or appropriate compensation. He's currently working on finding someone to replace you on the roster. I'll inform him about the attack and see what he thinks we should do. Are you going to stay in Birmingham for now, or are you headed elsewhere?

Kelley: I'd like to get us somewhere else so that we're not targeted again. I'll check in once we finish here at the hospital.

Rebecca: Talk to you later, and take care of yourselves.

Rebecca headed into Carlos' office to give him the news.

Carlos: WHAT?! This is getting beyond ludicrous. What do these fools want?

Rebecca: They're probably aiming to have us come out against Kelley and Moe's relationship.

Carlos: Which I will never do.

Rebecca: Any luck so far?

Carlos: Not yet. I'm thinking we might need to change the narrative to get out from under this. What would you say about trying to get Emily Sonnett from Portland? She's a Georgia native and the coming-home angle could turn into positive publicity ahead of the home opener against Vancouver.

Rebecca: You're the boss. I'd love to have her, of course. Just don't give up too much to get her.

Carlos: I have to find out if she's even available.

Carlos closed his door to call Gavin Wilkinson, general manager of the Portland Thorns, in pursuit of a deal to bring Sonnett to Atlanta.

**********

Kristie Mewis called her sister while waiting for her flight to Chicago to board.

Kristie: Sam, it's happening!

Sam: So how soon do you run to the courthouse and legalize this reunion?

Kristie: She's been hinting around the subject for the last month, but I don't know if she's serious or was just saying it so I would work to get moved to Chicago.

Sam: Call when you get a chance once you're on the ground, and I'm proud of you for taking control of your situation.

Kristie: Now that I'll be there, we'll start scouting out venues for October 16th and try to get some details worked out. Less work for you two to do from a distance.

Sam: DON'T lock anything down without talking to one of us, understand? I trust you, but sometimes our tastes can be like night and day.

Kristie: I promise I won't go wedding planner crazy.

Sam: Tell Steph I said hi and that she better take good care of you or I'll have to come to town and straighten her out.

Kristie: We're getting ready to board, so I have to go. Love you, sis!

Sam: Love you too, Kratchet.

**********

Following training, Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett stopped into Portland Thorns head coach Mark Parsons' office.

Lindsey: Coach, you wanted to see us?

Mark: Yes. You've heard about the situation in Atlanta, right?

Emily: Yes. Moe called yesterday. Kelley and her left town before the press conference on Tuesday.

Mark: Apparently things have gotten worse. Some fans found the two of them in Birmingham and attacked them.

Emily: Oh no!

Lindsey put her arm around Emily, offering support and comfort.

Mark: They're fine, more or less. Morgan has a black eye and some scrapes. Kelley is a little sore, but was able to deflect the shots from hitting her square in the stomach.

Emily: That's terrible, fans going to such extremes.

Lindsey: Thankfully, the people up here are really accepting of us being together.

Mark: Emily, Carlos Bocanegra asked Gavin if you would be available for trade.

Emily: What did he tell him?

Mark: Gavin heard him out and thinks the offer being made would be good for the club.

Emily: So you're thinking of shipping me to Atlanta?

Mark: Yes we are. We'd be getting Rebecca Quinn from the Canadian National Team and Atlanta's first round pick next year in return. What are your thoughts?

Emily: I'd be going home, but I'd also be separated from Lindsey.

Mark: We're working on that second part. Clearly, we can't add her to the deal with the Storm, otherwise the two of you would become a target like Moe and Kelley are.

Lindsey: Where would you be looking to send me?

Mark: The only two options that make any kind of sense are Orlando or North Carolina. Everywhere else is too far from Atlanta for you to not be doing the long-distance thing. Something that was apparent over this past off-season was that players have lives outside of soccer and that teams needed to be cognizant of that. If you have teammates in a relationship, you can't make a deal involving one of them without considering how it will affect the other.

Lindsey: What's the distance between those cities and Atlanta?

Mark: Both are around 400 miles, so 6 hours by car, 90 minutes by air.

Lindsey: That's doable. Have you talked to either team yet?

Mark: We have a call in to Orlando, but have yet to contact the Courage.

Gavin Wilkinson appeared outside Parsons' door. Parsons stepped out so he could be updated.

Gavin: We have a potential deal with the Pride. Daphne Corboz and a second-rounder in '24 for Lindsey.

Mark: What do you think?

Gavin: When you take the two trades together, we come out ahead. Quinn and Sonnett is a near-wash and the first-rounder we'll get from the Storm could be in the top four. We're not getting as much for Horan as we should be, but they probably know we're in a bit of a bind to get something done given Atlanta's situation.

Mark: Let's talk to the two of them before you call either one back.

Parsons and Wilkinson stepped back into the former's office and addressed the two players.

Mark: Orlando has made us a fair offer for you, Lindsey.

Lindsey: So I'd go to the Pride and Emily would go to the Storm?

Gavin: Yes. I can still contact Paul Riley if you'd rather go to the Courage.

Lindsey: Can Emily and I have a couple of minutes to talk about this?

Gavin: Take all the time you need.

The two players left Parsons' office and walked down the corridor to the field entrance at Providence Park. They headed up into the stands and took seats.

Lindsey: What are you thinking, Em?

Emily: I'm more or less resigned to being moved to the Storm, since the deal is pretty good for the Thorns and I could be a positive presence for the team.

Lindsey: I like that Gavin thought of me as well when the call from Boca came. The two cities aren't that far apart. We could theoretically see each other whenever we want if we're willing to lose some sleep to do so.

Emily: Not that we don't do that already when we're together.

Lindsey: You naughty girl. Can't keep your mind out of my pants, can you?

Emily: Not when I love what's in them.

Lindsey: So it's a go?

Emily: It's a go.

They got out of their seats and took a moment for a warm embrace and a quick peck. The tandem then left the stands and walked back to Parsons' office hand-in-hand.

Lindsey: We've talked it out, and we're game if you want to make the moves.

Gavin: Ok. Nothing will be official until Monday, but you're free to work on getting to your new destinations. I will try to get you a couple of extra days to report to Orlando, Lindsey, so that the two of you can fly out together and set up shop in Atlanta.

Emily: Thanks, Gavin. We'll miss Portland.

Mark: And we'll miss having you here.

Emily and Lindsey hugged both Mark and Gavin before leaving Providence Park and going back to their apartment to start the journey to their new homes.

**********

After training, Christen Press was stopped by Mia Hamm on the field at the LA Olympias' training facility.

Mia: I told you it might take the rest of the week to work something out for you. We have a possible option to get you what you want.

Christen: Do tell.

Mia: Carlos Bocanegra, Technical Director of the Atlanta Storm, called me yesterday looking for an attacking option to replace Kelley O'Hara. I told him that you were looking to go east on loan and he said he would get back to me. He called me back a few minutes ago. Things are a bit out-of-hand there and it looks like they will lose Morgan Brian for 6-8 weeks due to injuries sustained from an attack in Birmingham this morning.

Christen: Is she OK?

Mia: Physically, yes for the most part. Black eye and some scrapes. The mental side, nobody knows yet. Kelley was supposed to get back with him and Becca Nolin after they left the hospital. That's all I know thus far.

Christen: So how do I figure in?

Mia: He's interested in bringing you to Atlanta to provide cover for Kelley and Morgan until: 1) they can figure out which of their attackers can step into KO's role; and 2) Morgan can get back on the field. It would be a two-month loan, starting March 15th. That covers the first six NWSL matches of the season.

Christen: And the schedule?

Mia: It's actually pretty good. Week 1, the Storm are at Washington and the Charge are at Chicago in the Lifetime Game of the Week. Week 2 is Vancouver at home and Philly hosting Boston. Week 3 has you in North Carolina on Lifetime and her in Orlando. Week 4 is Philly home to KC on Saturday and Atlanta at Sky Blue on Sunday. Week 5 has you in Boston and them home to Washington. Week 6, you play each other in Atlanta.

Christen: So, depending on how aggressive I want to be and how much sleep I'm willing to lose on traveling, we could meet up on a few of those weekends. Let's do it.

Mia: I hope you get what you want out of these two months, Christen.

Christen: I hope so, too.

Christen went down to the locker room to shower and change before leaving the facility for home, where she'll call Bocanegra to make travel arrangements and begin packing for the trip east.

**********

After a long day of travel and getting acquainted a bit with Chicago, Kristie Mewis slid into bed alongside her partner, Steph McCaffrey.

Kristie: I think I'm going to like it here.

Steph: I'm glad. It's not Boston, but it's a good second home.

Kristie: It was nice of Arnim to come to the airport so I could sign my contract as soon as I had cleared waivers.

Steph: We're going to be alternating between 4-3-3 and 4-4-2, so you'll have opportunities to start as well as be a solid part of the 18.

Kristie: That's good to hear. I know it's only been a week or so, but I've missed you.

Steph: Awwww. Is Kristie getting soft in her advancing age?

Kristie: Maybe. Seeing what Sam and Abby went through last year made me think about whether our love would last with us apart for half the year.

Steph: Staying with the two of them this off-season, it caused me to re-consider my apprehension to settling down. I don't want to be with anyone but you, that's for sure, but I've always stalled when it came to giving you that assurance.

Kristie: So what are you saying, Stephie?

Steph: That I could see us making this arrangement permanent.

Kristie: I like the sound of that.

Kristie rolled onto her side and scooted over so she could curl up into Steph. After a few minutes, she fell asleep on her chest. Steph drifted off slowly thereafter, knowing that this was the first night of their forever.


	7. Win, Lose, or Draw

Christen was up extra early, hoping to catch Julie before Zach woke up.

Christen: Jules?

Julie: Pressy, why are you calling me at this hour of the morning?

Christen: It's 8:00 there. That's not too early.

Julie: But it's 5:00 where you are.

Christen: Correct.

Julie: So why are you up so early on a Sunday?

Christen: Because I wanted to talk to you while you were still a little bleary and complacent, like I used to when we were together in Chicago.

Julie: Awwww.

Christen: I have some news for you. It won't be official until tomorrow, but I am coming back east on loan for a couple of months.

Julie: Where to?

Christen: Atlanta.

Julie: That is a mess of a situation. How's Moe doing, by the way?

Christen: I haven't talked to her, so what I know is like third-hand. She has a black eye and some scrapes, but no broken bones that the doctors can tell. The bigger question is what the incident did to her emotionally and mentally.

Julie: I see. The Storm bringing you in for publicity's sake, to try and quell the upheaval with the supporters?

Christen: Actually no. They traded for Sonnett to take care of that issue.

Julie: She's from there, like Moe and KO, right?

Christen: Yes.

Julie: What about Lindsey?

Christen: I don't know anything regarding her, but I'm sure Mark Parsons wouldn't have traded Emily without talking to Lindsey about it.

Julie: I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

Christen: I was looking at the schedule and we play each other on May 14th in Atlanta, which will be my final match before returning to LA.

Julie: So two months or so.

Christen: Yes. There is a certain someone that I need to convince of my love and commitment, and to request from her the same.

Julie: Not this again! I told you that I'm not leaving Zach, no matter how much I love you, until we're both done with our playing careers and I am out of the public eye.

Christen: What are you afraid of?

Julie: The press hounding me to explain my sexual orientation. I saw what they tried to do to Boca at the press conference on Tuesday. They don't need to know what happens off-the-field.

Christen: You know, I know, heck most of the world has figured out that you're bi. Why are you hiding it?

Julie: Because.....I feel sorry for what he is going to go through when I ultimately tell him.

Christen: And you place that feeling above yours or mine?

Julie: He's a good guy and deserves to be happy. If I leave him, especially for you, it will rip him apart.

Christen: So you're expecting me to wait until you hang it up in order for us to be together?

Julie: We can still "be together" when our teams play each other, or when our paths cross on the road, and of course at national team camp.

Christen: I don't know if that will be enough for me. I'm not getting any younger. If I wait for you to retire, there's probably no way I can have kids, meaning you'd be the one to have to carry them.

Julie: That's another subject for another day.

Christen: Is Philly playing in the preseason tournament in Orlando?

Julie: Yes, we are. It should be fun, I think. Disney World, a few games, a chance to catch up with our fellow national teamers. Is Atlanta in it?

Christen: I don't know. LA is, I know. Guess I'll find out when I get to Atlanta later this week.

Julie: I better get going, hubby is stirring.

Christen: Please think about us. I want to see you during my loan out here. That's why I asked for it.

Julie: I will. If you're in the tournament, I'll see you in Orlando. Remember that I love you, Christen, even if sometimes I act as though I don't.

Christen: I love you too, Julie.

Christen looked down at her phone and resisted the urge to throw it. "This is not going to be easy, but I have two months to lay the groundwork. If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do."

**********

With Sunday off from training, Steph and Kristie got to explore the city a bit. After a stroll on Michigan Avenue, the two walked over to Grant Park to check out Buckingham Fountain and its surroundings.

Kristie: Could you see my sister and Abby getting married here?

Steph: Yes. I feel like their wedding is going to be very romance-driven, even though there won't be a lot of on-the-ground time to line things up. This is a great venue for that vision to come out in, and there is a LOT of space around it so there won't be a need to restrict the guest list.

Kristie: Right. As for making it perfect, lucky for them, I'm here to do some of that work.

Steph: Has Sam warned you yet about going overboard?

Kristie: She chided me a little on Friday, and I promised that I wouldn't go wedding planner crazy.

Steph: While we're here, and talking about weddings, what would you think about going to the courthouse on Friday after training to take care of the legal formalities?

Kristie: That sounds like a proposal. Steph, you've been dancing around the subject for more than a month now. Are you asking me to marry you or not?

Steph: I guess I am. I didn't think I'd be doing it today, so I left the ring at home.

Kristie: I can still say yes even if you can't give it to me now.

Steph: Then I suppose it has come to this: Kristen, it has been a long-and-winding road for us. First, I was in Boston and you're in Kansas City. Then, you came home and we're together for a while. Then, I got traded to Chicago, followed by you going to Washington. I never knew if we would ever get to the same place again before one of us decided to hang it up. Hearing last week how willing you were to do that in order to be with me full-time said all I needed to know about taking that next step. Kristie, I love you, I'm in love with you, and nothing would make me happier than to call you my wife. Marry me.

Kristie: Yes, Steph!

The two of them shared a kiss in front of the fountain as snow lightly fell to the ground.

Kristie: Let's get going before my hands fall off. Didn't think it'd be this cold today.

Steph: You'll catch onto Chicago's odd weather patterns soon enough. It's always cooler near the lake.

Kristie and Steph walked out of the park and toward the El to catch a train back to their apartment.

**********

Following dinner, Stephanie Labbe called her girlfriend, Georgia Simmerling, who was living in Vancouver. Steph got Georgia's voicemail.

Steph: Hi, babe. It's me. I thought we could finally have an honest discussion about....

Georgia picked up the call.

Georgia: Will it be honest, or will it be you laying out why *I* have to give up my career so you can keep yours?

Steph: This isn't about my career or yours or anything like that. It's about us agreeing to something that affects both of us, and you now changing your mind after I'm already passed the stage where I can legitimately do IVF.

Georgia: Back to that.....am I worth anything to you aside from being a potential baby factory?!

Steph: Of course you are! I'm just laying out the facts of the matter. We made that decision after Tokyo because you would still have a couple of good years left for us to try and conceive after Beijing. If you weren't interested in doing it at that time, you should have told me so I could have chosen to step away from the game and be the one to undergo the procedure.

Georgia: YOU have been running this relationship since the get-go. When do *I* get to call some shots?!?!

Steph: Calm down, there is no reason to get irate.

Georgia: Irate?!?! This is pissed. You haven't SEEN irate!

Steph: We're not going to get anywhere if you're going to be defensive.

Georgia: Who's being defensive?!?! YOU stated that YOU had plans to go up through LA, and when I questioned the value of doing that, you said that the window for me to return to sport was much wider than yours, that if you left you couldn't guarantee that you'd be able to return.

Steph: This isn't a forever thing. You'd just need to pass on the Pan Ams and LA, then you would be able to resume training for Montreal 2026.

Georgia: And if I can't get into the national team system by then?

Steph: We cross that bridge when it comes.

Georgia: LIKE HELL WE DO!!!!! I'm sick of you making us out to be the superstar and the also-ran, that you're on the pedestal and I'm having to fawn over you.

Steph: It's not my fault that our sports are at different competitive levels relative to the rest of the world.

Georgia: Then WHY do *I* feel like you're milking the small amount of hardware you've received just A LITTLE BIT TOO MUCH?

Steph: My winning the Silver Glove in France and Canada winning a silver medal in Tokyo WERE big accomplishments, and I don't think I've taken too much pride in them.

Georgia: You used them to get the big contract with Washington.

Steph: We were close, and they were willing to spend out the butt to win a title last year. I just mentioned how much I felt I would be worth on the open market if I didn't re-sign. Besides, we made the NWSL final, so I'd say it was a mutually beneficial outcome.

Georgia: And they could have won the title if YOU hadn't come 25 yards out of your net to attempt to chase down an errant ball!

Steph: You know shit about soccer, woman. Did you see the situation from MY end of the field?!?! NO!!!!

Georgia: Then educate me, bitch!

Steph: What did you call me?!?!

Georgia: I called you a bitch, because that is all you do! Bitch about getting old, bitch about being misunderstood, bitch about my standing up for myself, bitch about...

Steph: What about you?!?! This constant comparison you have with me over attention is getting to be quite annoying. It's not up to me whether one sport is more popular than another.

Georgia: No, but you're lapping up the fact that people LOVE your team. Don't think I haven't seen some of the fan mail you get. Men wanting you, women wanting you, girls looking up to you believing that they can be the next Steph Labbe. It gets quite lonely over here in the shadows.

Steph: I'm sorry, Georgia. I guess I've never seen it from your perspective.

Georgia: Anyways, maybe we just need a break. A couple of months to figure out what we want without the other person influencing us.

Steph: How will a break solve this?

Georgia: You'll be able to focus entirely on soccer, and I can decide what I truly wish to do.

Steph: Meanwhile, I'm supposed to sit and wait, burn up another few months without reaching one of the few remaining goals I have in life, all so you can possibly come to an acceptance of what we committed to two years ago?

Georgia: I need to reconcile whether I want you, or my sport, or if there might be a way to have both.

Steph: There really isn't.

Georgia: There you go, trying to lead me down the path YOU want me to pursue!

By this point, Steph really had had enough of Georgia's berating her.

Steph: You raise your voice again, and I'll end this call.

Georgia: So that's it?! If I don't roll over and play dead, you're going to SHUT ME OUT?!?!?!!?

*click*

Steph quickly called Christine Sinclair in Burnaby, where it's only 7:00.

Christine: Steph! What's up?

Steph: Georgia and I had another fight, and this time it might have gone too far.

Christine: Same issues?

Steph: Yes. She seemed fine with everything when she left for Beijing, but something changed while she was there. I don't know if it's that she didn't finish that well and wants another stab at a medal, or if she has changed her mind about getting married and having kids, or if someone has turned her head and she's doing a comparison.....

Christine: It really shouldn't be the first one since she's a long shot for the podium in ski cross.

Steph: But not in track pursuit, which is why she wants to do another cycle and compete in LA.

Christine: Good point. If it's the second, why spring it on you while she's away instead of sitting down and talking it through with you?

Steph: Because she's afraid of me, Idontknow!

Christine: And if it's the third....

Steph: Then the other two possibilities make sense. With someone else, she could pursue another Olympics and re-negotiate the marriage and kids thing. But who, and why? I thought we were solid.

Christine: Remember when the shoe was on the other foot and you were the younger partner?

Steph: Yes, and if I had been more of a grown-up at that time, Marie-Eve and I wouldn't have broken up.

Christine: Give her some time. If she still wants to be with you, she'll find the maturity to discuss things with you in-person.

Steph: And if she doesn't?

Christine: Then you grit your teeth, cry out your heart, throw a few things, and move on. You are one of the sweetest, most caring people I know. You deserve being able to have your dreams fulfilled. If one of yours is being a mom, and Georgia doesn't want that, then it's quite alright for you to search for someone who does. No amount of pleading will move her off that stance.

Steph: Thanks, Sinc. Even though you're no longer my cap, I still look to you for reassurance when things end up in the toilet.

Christine: That's what I'm here for. Love you, Steph.

Steph: Luv ya too, Sincy.

Steph opened up her laptop to do a final check of her email before heading to bed. She saw one in her inbox from Georgia and clicked on the icon. Staring at her in what looked like 96 point font were three words: "WE ARE THROUGH!" Steph shut the laptop down and cried. She would end up crying herself to sleep, grieving what she felt was unrightly stolen from her.

**********

At 9:00 AM Central Time on Monday, March 7, 2022, the following transactions became official:

Atlanta Storm - Acquired forward Christen Press on loan from Los Angeles for the time period of March 15 to May 15, 2022; Placed midfielder Morgan Brian on the 45-day injury list (periorbital hematoma). 

Boston Breakers - Acquired forward Kyah Simon on loan from Perth Glory of the Australian W-League for the 2022 NWSL season; Placed defender Abby Dahlkemper on the 45-day injury list (concussion symptoms), retroactive to March 1st. 

Chicago Red Stars - Signed midfielder Kristie Mewis.

Portland Thorns - Traded defender Emily Sonnett to Atlanta for midfielder/defender Rebecca Quinn and their first-round pick in the 2023 NWSL Draft; Traded forward/midfielder Lindsey Horan to Orlando for midfielder Daphne Corboz and a second-round pick in the 2024 NWSL Draft.

**********

Training for the Boston Breakers was winding down and head coach John Herdman pulled his #1 goalkeeper, Stephanie Labbe, to the side.

John: Something's wrong, I can tell. You're not your normal self today, Steph.

Steph: It's personal, and something I don't want to get into right now.

John: Door's open if you want to talk, you know that.

Steph: I know. Thanks, boss.

John walked over to his assistant coach, Yael Averbuch, who had been running training on the other side of the field.

John: Steph's off her game today, but she won't tell me what's bugging her. Maybe you'd have more success than I did in finding out.

Yael: I can try, because I might know what it could be.

Training ended and all the players headed for the locker room. Yael stopped Steph on her way in, asking her to see her when she finished showering and changing. Meanwhile, Yael called Clare Herdman to see if she was free for lunch. Finding out that she was, they made plans to meet at Lulu's, which was near Jordan Field. Steph stopped by Yael's office and was invited to join her and Clare for lunch. Steph accepted and the two of them walked out to Yael's car for the short trip to Lulu's.

Clare arrived ahead of the other two and got a table toward the back of the restaurant. Steph and Yael walked in, saw Clare, and headed back to join her.

Clare: Steph, how are you adjusting to Boston?

Steph: It takes some getting used to, just as DC did.

Clare: How's Rio handling the new digs?

Steph: Seems to be good. We haven't gone too far away from the apartment on our morning walks yet, but I think we'll start to explore a bit this week, for him to maybe find some pals in the neighborhood and for me to get more accustomed to the area.

Yael: Both of us were new to the area last year and had just a little more time than you to acquaint ourselves with Boston before the season started.

Clare: How did Georgia do in Beijing?

Steph: Crashed out in qualifying rounds in her event.

Clare: That's too bad. When will she be coming to Boston?

Steph thought for a few seconds before responding.

Steph: That's not happening. She and I, well mostly she, decided to end our relationship.

Yael: Can I ask why?

Steph: We've been fighting since she arrived in Beijing about our future. We had made an agreement after the 2020 Olympics that she would do one more cycle, through Beijing, then retire so we could start a family, which would allow me to stay playing through 2024, God willing.

Clare: And she changed her mind?

Steph: Not just changed her mind, but decided to wait until now to tell me that she was going to continue on through the 2024 Olympics. If she had said something earlier, I could have hung it up after last season. Now, it's almost like my chance at having kids has been stolen away. I think that's what hurts the most.

Yael: That sucks. Aaron and I are pushing the clock a little bit right now when it comes to whether we'll be able to conceive without help.

Clare: Wish I had some good advice on how to heal yourself from that bomb, but maybe a distraction might help. What you need is a bit of retail therapy. Let's hit the mall after lunch. Window-shop, maybe start looking at outfits for Sam and Abby's wedding.

Steph: Since I'm IN the wedding, I think I should wait on that part for a bit. As for window-shopping, sure. It'll probably take my mind off my current situation. By the way, do either of you know how I can go about finding a housemate?

Yael: Kyah Simon has been living with Aaron and I since she arrived a couple of weeks ago. She's looking for a place herself. Maybe talk to her after training tomorrow and see if she'd be interested.

Steph: Sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Yaya.

Yael: I'll let you get away with calling me that because you're older than me, and I'm told to respect my elders.

Steph: Well, I'm not that eld. You're actually younger than me?

Yael: Yeah, but not by much. Less than a month, if I remember your birthday from the player files correctly.

Clare: Let's get going, girls.

The three women left Lulu's and traveled up to the Cambridgeside Galleria. They ran into Sam and Abby, who were picking up their rings from Zales.

Steph: Looking good, ladies!

Abby walked over and showed the three of them her engagement ring.

Abby: You don't think it's too much?

Yael: No, I don't. It fits with who your are, I think.

Clare (looking at Sam's wedding band): Sam, that's pretty.

Sam: Thanks, Clare. I like the way rose gold looks on me.

Steph: It works for you, Sam. These two are trying to talk me into looking for dresses for your wedding, but I told them since I'm in it, I'd wait for you to give me some guidelines.

Abby: Since I'm marrying a giant, it's going to be tough finding something for her that will fit right.

Yael and Steph: We know the feeling!

Sam: We're all about the same height, I'd guess.

Yael: I'm 5'10".

Steph: So am I.

Sam: I'm 5'11". Let's go down to Macy's and see if we can find anything that will work. It's going to be impossible to pack and transport a full-on wedding dress with our team gear and other clothes, and I'd like to have something that I can wear again, since it's hard finding dresses that work for my height without requiring me to look frumpy.

Yael: Off to Macy's!

The five of them wandered down to Macy's, located on the far end of the mall. Clare and Abby went to check out housewares and domestics while Sam, Steph, and Yael made a beeline for the women's department.

Sam: Yael, this one would be SO CUTE on you! [Black skater dress with damask skirt portion]

Yael: Hmmm. It IS cute, but it's really short, and what if we get a cold front that weekend? I'd be freezing a whole lot of body parts off!

Steph: How about this? [Red open-shoulder knee-length dress]

Yael: Why does everything has to be open-shoulders this year? That's actually a lot better than most of the ones I've seen. I can bum Aaron's suit coat if I get cold. Let HIM deal with the wind off Lake Michigan in just a shirt!

Sam: Your turn, Steph.

Steph: Oh boy! You know I'm built like a tank, so big in the shoulders and straight down the sides.

Yael: Yeah, the shoulder thing is a problem. How would this look? [Navy floor-length off-the-shoulder lace dress]

Steph: Wow. I love it. Would cover the bulk of my tats, frame my upper body well, and actually doesn't look like a muumuu.

Yael: Now let's see what we can find for you, Sam.

Sam: Nothing TOO long, since I really would like a bit of wiggle room around my knees.

Steph: This one is SOOOOO Abby. [White lace sleeveless knee-length dress with a scoop neckline]

Sam: Oh my. I'm going to have that vision in my mind for the next seven months, thankyouverymuch!

Steph: So you agree?

Sam: Heck yeah!

Steph: Now, for you. [White below-the-knee sleeveless dress with a sheer upper back and wide straps]

Sam: I LOVE the covered yet see-through back. I'll talk with Abby about we want, and of course Kristie and/or Steph will probably want input, but I like our potential dresses. If I can sell her on a more casual ceremony, I'm coming back next week and getting it.

Steph: I think I'm going to go ahead and get the one you pointed out to me, then find a seamstress to shorten it up a bit.

Yael: We should check out if we're buying anything, then track down the other two so we can head home. Certain people will start wondering where we've been all day.

Steph and Yael took their dresses to the cashier and paid for them. Sam started looking for Clare and Abby, finding them in dinnerware. Steph and Yael joined them shortly and the group made the long walk to the other end of the mall, where their cars were parked. Yael drove Steph back to Jordan Field so she could pick up her car and head home.

Steph: That was fun! I need to be doing more of that now that I'm unfortunately single again.

Yael: If you don't mind hanging out with an old, married woman, I think we could figure out some things us experienced ladies would find more our speed than what the younger set gets into.

Steph gave Yael a hug before exiting the car and walking over to hers, then starting it up and leaving for home.


	8. It's A Small, Small World

Lindsey and Emily were in their seats awaiting take-off for their flight to Atlanta. They had a layover in Los Angeles and were able to contact their respective clubs concerning the itinerary for the upcoming week. Emily needed to report tomorrow, but wouldn't begin training until Thursday, while Lindsey is to report in Orlando on Thursday, but won't take the field until Friday. Their seat companion had yet to arrive, so the two of them began discussing logistics.

Emily: When are you leaving for Orlando?

Lindsey: Late afternoon on Wednesday.

Emily: So we'll have two nights together before you go.

Lindsey: And I'll be back two nights later. Can't tell you for sure what time, though.

Lindsey played with Emily's hair. Emily took Lindsey's hand and kissed the back of it. Wrapped up in themselves, they didn't see who was coming down the aisle toward them.

Christen: I wasn't expecting to be flying out with the two of you, but I guess Boca was able to coordinate our flights.

Emily: Pressy!!!

Emily climbed over Lindsey and gave Christen a hug in the aisle. Lindsey scooted over to the window seat, with Christen taking the middle one and Emily on the aisle. Lindsey reached over and shoulder-hugged her national team teammate.

Christen: I looked at the NWSL transaction page online this morning. There was a lot of business done at the end of last week.

Lindsey: Yep. Kristie Mewis off to Chicago, Abby Dahlkemper and Moe going on injured reserve, Kyah Simon coming back to the States on loan, and our three moves.

Christen: Shame what's happening with Atlanta. Does anyone know where Moe and Kelley are right now?

Emily: I talked to her Thursday, before the attack. I'm hoping they got out of Birmingham and are settled someplace off the grid.

The flight departed Los Angeles on its way to Atlanta.

Christen: I get why some people choose to stay under the radar about their sexuality, because for all the people who will love you no matter what, there are others who believe they have the right to take offense at it and wish to punish you for it.

Lindsey: That's one worry I have with us going to the south. In Portland, everyone at the Thorns and in the community were really supportive when we started being more "out" as a couple.

Emily: You were loaned to Atlanta, right, not traded?

Christen: Yes. Mia and the club's GM weren't interested in dealing me outright, but they understood why I needed some time away from LA, and Atlanta's situation fit in with what I was looking for time-wise.

Emily: With Moe out a few weeks with the facial injuries and Kelley retiring, the club needed help both in front and in back.

Christen: It also doesn't hurt that you're from the area and hopefully will be able to help the club turn around public opinion of it.

Emily: I'm not sure what I can do. After all, I am just like Kelley and Moe when it comes to being a lesbian. Does the club know that?

Christen: I'm sure they do and will have your back, if you read how Boca took on the press when they asked about the club hiding information about KO's private life just to sell tickets.

Lindsey: We're going to try and see each other as often as possible this season given our playing schedules, then attempt to get one of us to the other club for 2023.

Christen: You'd have better luck getting yourself to Atlanta than her to Orlando. If the club is banking on her to take the sting out of what's happened this past week, then they will fight tooth-and-nail to hang onto her.

The beverage cart came to their row.

Karen (flight attendant): Would you care for anything to drink? Wait, you're Christen Press! I HEARD you were coming to Atlanta, just from the dads talking at my daughter's soccer game on Saturday. They were wondering why you'd leave LA after only one season.

Christen: I'm not leaving LA for good, just going out on loan to the Storm for a couple of months to help them get through a rough time.

Christen introduced her seatmates, then ordered an orange juice, Emily asked for a Sprite, and Lindsey went for a screwdriver.

Karen: It's a shame what some people will do in the name of "family values". My daughter looks up to Kelley, because she's a bit on the small side but fierce as heck. Her retiring is bound to affect the team's play on the field.

Christen: Well, Emily and I are hoping that we'll be able to help the team out.

Emily: Are you from the Atlanta area?

Karen: Yes, we are. We go to a few Storm games a season. I saw that Morgan Brian is going to miss some time because of injury, but the description of it was confusing.

Lindsey: We haven't talked to her since Thursday, but what we know is that she suffered a black eye and some scrapes as the result of an attack on her and Kelley in Birmingham on Friday morning.

Karen: Why would anyone want to hurt her?!

Emily: Same reason why they tried to hunt them down in town earlier in the week. They think that what Kelley and Moe are doing is sinful and they want to stop it.

Karen: People should let others live their lives how they choose. Can I get some autographs for my daughter?

Christen: We'll do better than that. When we land in Atlanta, I'll get your contact information and have the club send you a gift pack. Ours in LA included tickets for a game, food vouchers, a jersey, and other merchandise. Emily and I can sign some of the items before it gets mailed out.

Karen: That would be wonderful! It was nice meeting you, and enjoy the rest of your flight.

Lindsey: Looks like you're going to have a hard time not being noticed in the ATL.

Christen: Yeah.

Emily: So why are you REALLY coming to Atlanta??

Christen: I have some affairs to take care of on the east coast, and being based in Atlanta will allow me to deal with them.

Lindsey: Don't you mean "affair", as in you and Julie?

Christen: Guilty as charged, Linds. Being away from her isn't working out for me and I need to know if she will ever leave Zach for me. That's why I wanted to go east and hopefully to a team where the two of us could meet up a few times while I'm on loan.

Emily: Does Philly play Atlanta at all while you're there?

Christen: Yes, the last game of my loan period.

The in-flight movie began. It was "Despicable Me 6". Lindsey fell asleep against the window, but the other two stayed up and watched it. As the movie ended, the plane began its descent toward the airport and the end of the trip.

Christen woke Lindsey and the three of them prepared for the landing. Once at the gate, the plane opened to let its passengers off. Karen handed Emily one of her husband's business cards as she exited the plane.

Emily: Watch your mailbox. We'll get the package out to you as soon as we can.

Karen: Thanks. I'm sure Aubrey will be surprised.

Christen picked up her rental car and everyone loaded in for the trip to the hotel. Emily will go with Lindsey to Marietta in the morning to see her family and to get settled.

**********

Morgan and Kelley had finally gotten to their temporary quarters following several days on the road. Once unpacked, Morgan booted up her computer and looked to see if any of her friends or national team teammates were on Skype. Finding Christen on there, she dialed her up.

Christen: MOE!! How are you? WHERE are you?

Morgan: I've been better, but I'm doing as well as one could expect when they have blurred vision and a bit of whiplash.

Christen: How's Kelley? I heard she had taken some blows as well.

Morgan: She's a little sore, but good otherwise. She was able to take them on her sides rather than square-on in the stomach.

Christen: I take it that means the baby is good as well.

Morgan: Baby O is doing fine.

Kelley: Moe, who are you talking to?

Morgan: Pressy.

Kelley walked over to take part in the conversation.

Kelley: Hi Chrissy!

Christen: KO! I feel bad for the two of you going through all you have this past week.

Kelley: It's not something we weren't aware COULD happen when we "came out", so to speak.

Morgan: I didn't expect our own people to turn on us like that.

Christen: You still haven't said where you are.

Kelley: We're staying with a cousin of mine in Des Moines. She's originally from Jersey, but fell in love with a native while in college and moved out here with him afterwards. They have three kids. One's in college, one's in high school, and the third one is in second grade.

Morgan got an alert of an incoming call and saw that it was Emily. She answered it and her and Lindsey joined the party line.

Morgan: SONNETT!

Emily and Lindsey: MOE!

Christen: Look who's joined the party. Hi kids!

Emily: Hey CP!

Morgan: Emily, how are things up in the Rose City?

Emily: I don't know. I'm in Atlanta. I take it you haven't heard about the trade yet.

Morgan: Boca traded for you?

Emily: Yep.

Kelley: So we'll have all three Georgia Girls in town this season.

Lindsey: Don't forget about Christen's loan.

Morgan: CP, you're not going to be playing in LA this year?

Christen: Not at the start. I'm going to be playing for the Storm for a couple of months while I work out some business interests on the east coast.

Kelley: Don't give me that! I've known you too long to believe you're choosing to play for Atlanta because of some business stuff.

Christen: Knew I couldn't get that past you. It's actually so I can work on getting Julie to finally leave Zach for me.

Kelley: Pretty risky proposition, and our attack might make it harder for you to convince her to do so.

A call came into Emily's computer, from Abby Dahlkemper. Emily answered it and looped Abby into the existing group chat.

Emily: Hi, Abby. What's up?

Abby: Say hi, everyone!

Sam, Kristie, and Steph: HI!

Morgan: Abby! I hear congratulations are in order.

Abby: Yes, there are.

Emily: What's this?

Sam: Abby and I are getting married after the season.

Emily and Lindsey: Congratulations!

Christen: Really?!?! Steph, you any closer to tying Kristie down now that you're both in Chicago?

Steph: You'll just have to wait and see. She's only been here since Saturday.

Kelley: So Kristie's now with the Red Stars?

Steph: Yeah. You've gotta keep up.

Morgan: We were on the road for four days trying to get away from Birmingham after some season ticket holders came looking for us following Kelley's retirement announcement last Monday.

Kristie: Where are you guys?

Kelley: Des Moines.

Sam: That's pretty isolated from WoSo, no?

Morgan: Actually it's about 6 hours to Chicago and 3 hours to Kansas City.

Abby: Morgan, when are you projected to return to play?

Morgan: My time on the list will expire on April 21. When after that is up to the coaches and doctors. You, Abby?

Abby: I'm on through April 15, but Coach Herdman is talking June 4 vs. Seattle as my first start with the first team.

Christen: Where's the bling, Abby? We've gotta see some bling.

Abby held up her left hand to the screen.

Lindsey: Damn! Sam done good.

Sam: Thanks, Linds.

Emily: Moe, when do you plan to be back in Atlanta?

Morgan: We'll return once we know it's safe and the protesting has died out.

Christen: Hopefully it will before Julie's visit to Atlanta on May 14th.

Kelley: It SHOULD be, but if things are still at fever pitch amongst the supporters it will be longer until we return.

Sam: We're in Orlando on the 13th. Maybe Abby and I will come up after the game to see y'all.

Lindsey: I'll be up there, of course.

Christen: Who all are in the preseason tournament starting next weekend in Orlando?

Steph: We're in.

Abby: So are we.

Lindsey: I'm guessing we're in it since we're hosting it.

Moe: It looks like Chicago, Kansas City, Houston, and LA from the West, and Boston, Philadelphia, Atlanta, and Orlando from the East.

Christen: All of us plus Julie will be there, then.

Kristie: Group movie night!

Emily: Or a lot of hangers on doorknobs.

Morgan: Well, we will still be out here in the hinterlands. Say hi to everyone for us.

Emily: Will do. Love you, Moe! Stay safe!

Kelley: We'll do our best.

Christen: You've got our future team nephew on board, so be extra careful.

Kelley: We will, Chrissy. Love you.

Christen: Love you too, KO.

Abby: Night, everyone!

**********

Following the Skype session, Kelley and Morgan lied on the futon bed and spooned, with Morgan behind Kelley. With her arm over her wife's stomach, Morgan began to rub Kelly's tummy.

Morgan: I'm so glad that you and the little guy weren't hurt badly when those idjits attacked us.

Kelley: Let's not talk about that. Let's focus on the future and getting ourselves eventually home.

Morgan: OK, my love.

Kelley: I know this is an odd request, Moe, but could you get me off? Being pregnant has made me a bit hornier than normal, and with all the stress of the past week, I haven't had a chance to release the tension. Now that we're actually settled for a while, I could use a good frigging.

Morgan switched sides so she'd be able to use her dominant (right) hand on Kelley's pleasure zone. Kelley pulled off her sweatpants and underwear before lifting her right leg and placing it over Morgan's hip. Morgan started to rub around Kelley's outer folds to develop a bit of lubrication before moving up and running her finger over her clit. Kelley moaned a little and told Morgan not to stop. Morgan rubbed a little harder, then moved her finger back down and got a little deeper into Kelley's vaginal region, caressing her lips before seeking out her opening and sliding her index finger into her. Kelley let out an almost-inaudible squeal at the feeling of her wife's digit inside her. Morgan moved her finger around on the inside at first before beginning a soft and slow rhythm of penetration, using the back of her second knuckle every once in a while to rub against the top of Kelley's pubic area, making light contact with her pleasure button. Kelley moaned louder and Morgan picked up her pace.

Kelley: This feels great.

Morgan: Can you take another finger inside you?

Kelley: Go for it.

Morgan obliged Kelley's request and slid her middle finger into her, rubbing the perineum softly as she gained greater penetration. The sensations of both areas being manipulated sent Kelley quickly towards orgasm as her vaginal muscles gripped around Morgan's fingers.

Once Kelley came down from her high, she rolled over to face her lover. Eager to return the favor somehow, she lifted up Morgan's shirt and immediately went to sucking on her left nipple. Morgan took a somewhat heavy breath as Kelley began to flick her tongue across the nipple, getting her wet down below. Kelley rolled onto her back and propped herself against a couple of pillows. In one motion, Morgan pulled off her trackies and panties, then straddled Kelley's shoulders and placed her love zone near Kelley's mouth. Kelley began to lick at Morgan's vaginal lips and clit, then tried to penetrate her with it to little success. Morgan rose up a little and Kelley stuck out her tongue. Morgan rubbed the very outside of her lips across her partner's tongue, moving back and forth. Once better-lubricated, Morgan returned to her original position above Kelley, Kelley tried again to enter Morgan with her tongue, having success. Kelley moved her tongue around and used her thumb to rub on Morgan's trigger. The multiple points of stimulation droveMorgan over the edge into a shuddering climax.

Morgan: Dang, I like it when you're pent-up.

Kelley: This is much better than me having to sneak off to fix the problem myself, right?

Morgan: Right. If you need it, just ask, OK?

Kelley: OK.

Morgan laid her ear against Kelley's stomach. "It seems like he enjoyed the action as well." Leaving a kiss on the bump, Morgan moved back up to Kelley's head and kissed her softly on the lips, tasting her own juices. They spooned again with Kelley drifting off to sleep first, followed shortly by Morgan.

**********

At the Mewis/Dahlkemper place, the two Breakers were on the couch in their normal position (Abby's head on Sam's stomach) and talking about the developments from their interrupted conversation with Kristie and Steph.

Sam: I think Steph found us a great place to hold the wedding. Lots of space, formal yet casual, and a short walk from the team hotel. We just need to warn the guests about misting from the fountain.

Abby: I love it. The idea of an early fall wedding outdoors, with the leaves changing colors, it brings out the romantic in me.

Sam: You've always been one, and I hope that never changes. Yael, Steph Labbe, and I found some very nice dresses in our sizes at Macy's yesterday. Yael got hers, Steph got one as well that she liked, but still wants some guidelines to know if she can go with it.

Abby: Such as?

Sam: Color scheme, for instance.

Abby: We have to have royal blue in there. Maybe a deep red, like maroon or burgundy.

Sam: Sounds like a good combination. What about bridesmaids dresses?

Abby: Like you said, it's going to be difficult for any of us to transport traditional dresses for this event. Did you see anything for either of us there?

Sam: I think so. I really liked one of them for myself, and Steph and I spotted one that would be so you.

Abby: Can you pull up pictures of them on the Macy's website?

Sam: Should be able to.

Sam clicked on her bookmarks and went to the Macy's site, then showed Abby the two dresses in question. Abby agreed with Sam's assessment of the dress she and the others felt would be a great fit for her.

Sam: Back to the question.

Abby: I think we should leave it up to them. With our schedules, there are only one or two times we'll be in the same place this year, since we're in opposite conferences, those being the preseason tournament in Orlando and the Red Stars' visit here on April 23rd.

Sam: And if we're not doing traditional attire, then we don't really need to get together to work things out. Agree on pick-your-own.

Abby: Yes, within reason of course.

Sam: Religious or secular service?

Abby: Religious in the main, but not one like we'd have in my home church or what you see in the Catholic tradition.

Sam: I guess we should ask our seconds if they can scout around for us on this and send us a short list of options.

Abby: Sounds good.

Sam: I CANNOT BELIEVE that they are running to the courthouse on Friday to tie the knot.

Abby: I said I had a hunch it was coming, but yeah I didn't think it'd be this soon.

Sam: Wanna turn in?

Abby: Not just yet.

Abby slid down a little so her head was in Sam's lap. She then placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh.

Sam: Frisky, are we?!

Abby: Maybe just a little.

Sam: We better take this to the bedroom, then.

The two lovers headed into their room and to their queen-size bed. Abby attacked Sam's neck and earlobe, then moved over to her lips and kissed them. Sam returned the kiss and opened her mouth slightly, inviting Abby's tongue to come and play inside it. Abby broke the kiss briefly so she could get her shirt off and remove Sam's as well.

Sam used the slight interruption to start working her way down Abby's body with kisses, then licked down the trail leading to her navel and waistline. Abby moved onto her back and Sam took the hint, removing her fiancee's pajama shorts and panties. Seeing Abby's pubic region neatly trimmed, Sam ran her tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom, then back up. She swirled her tongue over Abby's clit, extracting a moan out of her. Sam moved her mouth back down and concentrated on getting her tongue inside of Abby, succeeding after a few failed attempts. Sam used her lips to rub against her vaginal lips while her tongue moved in and out of Abby. Abby's breathing became more frantic as Sam brought her to a rousing orgasm.

Once she came down from the high, Abby flipped Sam onto her back and went directly for her nipples, licking and sucking each one in turn. Adding a bit of a squeeze on each of Sam's breasts, she continued her ministrations on the nipples, arousing Sam even more. Sam grabbed Abby and went back on top of her. She stripped off her panties and connected her womanhood with that of Abby's, rocking slowly yet passionately, being careful not to rock her too much in order not to cause a setback in her concussion recovery. After a few minutes of this, the two women grinded hard against each other, trying to find a mutual climax. Eventually, both of them would achieve their goal, with Sam collapsing on top of Abby's chest.

Abby: Wow! We haven't worked each other THAT hard since before I left North Carolina.

Sam: Guess knowing that we're not leaving one another again allowed us to release everything into our lovemaking.

Sam rolled onto her side and spooned Abby, with both falling asleep after a few minutes of post-coital cuddling.


	9. Bells Are Ringing

Steph Labbe took Rio for his early-morning walk around the neighborhood. They'd been venturing further and further away from the apartment this week, allowing Steph to become better-acquainted with Boston. Rio smelled another dog in the vicinity and pulled on his leash, dragging Steph with him. When he finally got to where his nose had led him, he nearly ran into the back of a bulldog.

Steph: Rio!! (to the dog's owner) I'm awfully sorry. My dog hasn't seen any other potential friends on our walks yet and got a little bit excited. We're new to Boston.

Rose: Hi, Steph! So this is your Rio.

Steph: Rose! I didn't know it was you from behind. And this must be the famous Wilma Jean Wrinkles.

The two dogs started sniffing each other while the teammates walked behind them.

Steph: Are there any dog parks nearby?

Rose: Yes. I usually take Wilma Jean there after training. I can show you where it is.

Steph: Thanks.

The four of them walked past the neighborhood dog park, with Rose pointing out some of its amenities. A few minutes later, they got to where Steph's apartment was.

Steph: This is my getting-off point. Wilma Jean is so CUTE! I think I'll bring Rio down to the dog park this afternoon. Will you be there?

Rose: Yep, unless this attention hound decides to be in the mood not to move after I get home from training.

Steph: See ya in a bit.

As she and Rio climbed the stairs to the front door, Steph began thinking. "Whew. That went well. Glad to know there's another dog in the neighborhood and that it belongs to a teammate. As for her, I don't think I made too much of an impression. Then again, I haven't been out on the circuit in a number of years, so my game is somewhat rusty. It'll take time, Steph, remember that. You can't fall into bed with the first sort of hot, younger woman you come across. Relax, I've got a whole season here to try and start something. This was just Step One in that process."

**********

After Red Stars training, Steph and Kristie went downtown to the Cook County Courthouse to finally be wed. Alyssa Naeher and assistant coach Shannon Smyth were with them as witnesses. While waiting for the judge to appear, Kristie scrolled through her Twitter feed.

Kristie: Look at this quote Sam tagged us in, Steph. "Great relationships happen when life partners ARE married before they GET married."- Marc Schmidt, "The Tao of Schmidt"

Steph: Common sense, but a lot of people don't figure that out.

Kristie: I guess you could say that I married myself to you a few weeks ago, when I came to the decision that, if I couldn't do both, I'd rather be with you than play soccer.

Steph: And I wedded you in my heart around that time as well, when I told you that our forever would start the minute we got to the same place again.

The judge arrived and all the participants entered the courtroom.

Judge Abbey Fishman Romanek: We will keep this short and sweet, since you wouldn't have come here if you wanted a big to-do.

Steph: Thank you, Your Honor.

Judge Romanek: We are here to join these two women in the legal bonds of marriage. Marriage is a wonderful institution and anyone who practices it will eventually end up in one.

Everyone laughed.

Judge Romanek: Sorry, had to do it. Always start with that one because it loosens everyone up. Continuing...Do you, Stephanie, take Kristen to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Steph: I do.

Judge Romanek: And do you, Kristen, take Stephanie to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Kristie: I do.

Judge Romanek: Rings?

Steph and Kristie took out the rings they got for one another earlier in the week and prepare to exchange them.

Judge Romanek: Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.

Steph: With this ring, I thee wed.

Kristie: With this ring, I thee wed.

Judge Romanek: By the power vested in me by the State of Con....I mean Illinois, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Steph and Kristie exchanged a kiss, then signed the license and exited the courtroom, hand-in-hand.

Alyssa: That was quick.

Shannon: My brother's wedding, full Irish Catholic mass. Probably 75 minutes start to finish.

Steph: I wanted to get this done so that we could move on to taking other steps in the future, like adoption.

Kristie: You want to adopt?

Steph: Yes. I want kids, but there are so many out there already who are neglected or unwanted that it doesn't make sense to me to add to the population. Besides, I'm not interested in getting pregnant.

Kristie: This is a discussion for later, hun. We have some celebrating to do.

The couple and their seconds left the courthouse and walked to the Village for a late lunch and to ring in the start of their wedded bliss.

**********

The triumvirate of Jessie Fleming, Rose Lavelle, and Morgan Andrews were settling in for a quiet Friday night in their apartment. Morgan went onto her computer and looked at the Breakers' YouTube page.

Morgan: Oh no! Ryan posted video from last Thursday's bowling and karaoke outing.

Jessie: How bad did we all look?

Morgan: I don't know, but it's getting a lot of views, almost 3,000 so far.

Rose: Let's watch a little bit of it.

Morgan clicked on the play button and the three of them looked for their performances on the video.

Morgan: I love the song I picked, but I probably should have chosen something a bit more peppy since my voice didn't seem to do well with the long notes.

Jessie: I think I did well. Used that song a couple of times with the Canadian National Team when John's put together these types of events.

Rose: I think I was just a little TOO animated doing Miley Cyrus.

Morgan: Hey, you only live once.

Jessie: Let's look at the comments.

Rose: Here's a positive one, from SpecialEd17. "Yael, my godparents consider the song you did their song. Such a beautiful voice."

Morgan: This one from Shannonlicious26: "Steph, you are such a bae. Great song, great voice, great you."

Morgan clicked on the bookmark for the Breakers' Instagram page and saw that Ryan had split up the YouTube video into shorter segments. She went through them while reading the comments.

Morgan: LabbesTwin says: "Steph, I feel your pain in that song. I too have experienced shaming and pain just because I don't conform to the classic model of femininity."

Rose: Can you bring my video clip up?

Morgan: Sure.

Rose: Another one from LabbesTwin: "Rose, you're so spunky and cute to boot."

Jessie: I wonder if John is going to schedule something like this next Thursday or Friday when we're in Orlando. It's our first road trip of the year and we'll have the afternoons and evenings free for fun.

Rose: Probably. Maybe Disney World?

Morgan: I wouldn't put anything past him.

Morgan shut down her laptop and the three midfielders turned on Netflix for a binge of "Fuller House".

**********

Lindsey was in line at the Orlando airport waiting to board her flight to Atlanta. Since this was probably the only guaranteed trip "home" she would be able to make before the season started, she decided to fly instead of drive and to take Emily out on an official date. She called her girl to inform her of the change in plans.

Emily: Hey babe. Are you on the road yet?

Lindsey: Slight change of plans.

Emily: Oh?

Lindsey: I am flying back this time. We will land around 6:30.

Emily: Do you want me to pick you up, or are you renting a car?

Lindsey: Pick me up, and pack a bag. I've booked us a hotel room for the weekend. Also, bring some going-out clothes. We have reservations at Volare Wine and Bistro for 8:00.

Emily: Why the special treatment? We didn't do this when we were in Portland.

Lindsey: Let's just say something I read today inspired me to make more of an effort in the romance department.

Emily: Anything else I should pack?

Lindsey: Maybe something a little.....naughty.

Emily: Is Lindsey thinking she's going to get lucky tonight?

Lindsey: I don't know. Am I?

Emily: You'll have to wait and see.

Lindsey: We're finally boarding. See you when we land.

Emily: I love you!

Lindsey: I love you too.

**********

Lindsey was bored as junk on this short flight. Rather than sleep away the time, she re-read today's "Tao of Schmidt" posting on her tablet before composing a letter to Emily.

My dearest, dearest, Emily,

I don't have the words to tell you how much you mean to me. We've been together now for almost 6 years and you've never failed to tell me how you feel. I know that I'm not as expressive with my words as you, so that's why I am writing this.

When we first met in Portland, I felt like you and I would make a great tandem on the field, and probably could become really good if not best friends off it. I never expected to fall in love with you, nor that you would love me back. Now that we are going to be separated, I am coming to appreciate what we had in Portland even more. I am hoping that us being apart will only be for 2022 and that I can get moved to Atlanta to start the 2023 season. 

I read something this afternoon by a deacon in the Lutheran church that talked about BEING married as opposed to GETTING married, and how the commitment to a lifetime partnership has to come before you say the "I dos". I have come to the conclusion that I want no one else in this nor any other life but you. Therefore, I ask that we truly consummate our relationship this evening. I know we have fooled around and had sex many times in the past, but tonight I want to surrender my entire self to you and ask that you surrender your entire self to me. We can figure out in the future how or when we want to do the legal stuff, but in my heart I know that I want to marry myself to you on this night.

Yours, now and forever,

Lindsey

**********

Emily met Lindsey at baggage claim and gave her a welcome-home kiss on the lips. Lindsey picked up her bag and they went to Emily's car. They left the airport and drove to their quarters for the weekend, the Crowne Plaza-Atlanta. After checking in and going to their room, Emily headed into the bathroom to change into her outfit for the evening while Lindsey changed in the main bedroom. Once dressed, Emily came out of the bathroom and takes a look at Lindsey

Emily: Wow! I guess you really DO want to let lucky tonight if you're breaking out a frilly dress and heels.

Lindsey: I said I wanted this to be a special night, and I meant it. By the way, you look SMASHING! If we didn't have that reservation, I'd have half a mind to.....

Emily: Skip dinner and go straight to dessert?

Lindsey: I think I would end up gorging on you if given a chance.

Emily: You're so funny, babe.

Lindsey: Before we leave, I need you to read this. I wrote it while on the plane.

Lindsey handed Emily her tablet and opened the letter. Emily read the letter and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Lindsey: What are you thinking, Em?

Emily: I'm thinking that, when you told me to pack a bag and bring some nicer-than-normal clothes, that you had probably read the same thing I did today, the piece from "The Tao of Schmidt". That's why I made sure to bring with me something that I'd been saving for my wedding night, because the truth is, this could be it. You own my heart, you dominate my thoughts, and you feed my soul in a way no one else can. On this night, I will pledge to you my complete fidelity and surrender my body to you as well.

Lindsey began crying a little and the two shared a soft, loving kiss.

Emily: We better go eat or we won't have the energy to finish what we've started here.

**********

The happy couple arrived at Volare Wine and Bistro. Emily opened the car door for Lindsey and they walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. Once Lindsey confirmed her reservation, the host lead them to a table on the left side of the room and handed them menus.

Emily: How did you choose this place?

Lindsey: Internet search, how else? I searched for restaurants near our hotel that had a variety of entree options, some of which wouldn't be loaded with southern-style heat.

Their waitress, Nora, came to the table.

Nora: Welcome to Volare. Can I get you something to drink?

Lindsey: A bottle of Pinot Grigio, please?

Nora: Coming right up.

Emily: Oooo. Lindsey knows her wine.

Lindsey: I guess I learned something from my time in France.

Nora brought a bottle of Pinot Grigio to their table, uncorked it, and poured two glasses for the ladies.

Lindsey: Merci.

Nora: Je vous en prie. Are you ready to order?

Emily: I'll have the Cajun Shrimp Pasta.

Lindsey: Grilled Lamb Chops, please.

Nora: I'll put in the order right away.

Emily took Lindsey's hand and squeezed it.

Emily: How was your first day of training in Orlando?

Lindsey: Didn't go too bad. Tom was happy to have me on the field. He said he wants to test me out as a strike partner for Alex in the tournament games next week.

Emily: Just don't go scoring on me, babe. Do that, and I might not be so eager to give you some lovin' afterwards.

Lindsey: I promise I won't intentionally try to score on you personally, but that doesn't mean I won't try to score at all. Dang are you competitive!

Emily: All the teams will be flying to Orlando on Wednesday. We're paired up with Philadelphia on travel, meaning their flight will have a layover in Atlanta, where we'll join up for the leg to Orlando.

Lindsey: Are they doing that for all the teams, pairing them up?

Emily: As best as possible. LA and Houston are together, and KC and Chicago will come together. The league apparently wanted Boston to come in with Philly and us, but there was only one flight that connected in Atlanta, and the Breakers' GM said they'd go ahead and pay the league to book them out separately in order to control departure and arrival times.

Lindsey: When will you get into Orlando?

Emily: 2:25pm.

Lindsey: That'd leave us a few hours in the day to do something after you get settled at your hotel.

Nora returned to their table with their dishes and placed them before each person.

Lindsey: So how has training with the Storm been?

Emily: It's a little bit of a struggle. We're not clicking yet offensively with Christen up top and not having Moe in the middle means we have single-function players at the 10 and 6 spots instead of her in a more versatile box-to-box role.

Lindsey: Seemed like Christen was a little bit cheesed with JJ during our call on Tuesday night.

Emily: Yeah. It's been 8 years that her and Julie have been a thing, and she still hasn't been able to eliminate Zach from her life or win over the other half of JJ's heart. I feel for her, I truly do.

Lindsey: I'm guessing she's looking forward to the tournament for reasons other than on-the-field.

Emily: Probably. I think she doesn't expect either us or Philly to make the final, so that would give her a couple of extra days with Julie on a less-hectic schedule. Now, if Zach is thinking the same thing and shows up......we could have some fireworks.

Lindsey: Boston and Chicago are tipped to come out of their groups and play for the title.

Emily: If we can get Pressy's shooting boots working, we should be able to give them a game. Not saying we'll win, but we won't get beat down like Philly or Houston.

Lindsey: Care to make a wager on our game?

Emily: Hmmm....what would be a fair prize for the winner? Breakfast in bed made by the loser the next time we're together.

Lindsey: Deal.

Nora popped over to check on the meals.

Nora: Is everything alright?

Emily: Perfect.

Nora: Either one of you save room for dessert?

Lindsey: Not for me. I have to save my appetite because I will be gorging on peach pie when we get back to our hotel.

Emily: LINDSEY MICHELLE! You can't say that in front of someone! Nora, I apologize. It seems as though my girlfriend is using the wrong head at the moment.

Nora: It's quite alright. It's nice to know that even hot gay women like yourselves can be mini-pervs.

Lindsey laughed.

Nora: I'll get your check.

Lindsey handed Nora her credit card and, after leaving a big tip and signing the receipt, proceeded to leave with Emily for what was about to come upon their return to the hotel.

**********

When Lindsey and Emily returned to their hotel room, Lindsey slipped into the bathroom to remove her regular undergarments and put on the sexy thing she brought for the weekend. Returning to the main room, she sat next to Emily on the bed and leaned over to kiss her lips. Emily returned the kiss with intent, wanting to get under Lindsey's clothes to touch every part of her body with every part of her own. Lindsey climbed on top of Emily and started kissing along her neck and jaw before returning to her lips. Emily parted them, asking Lindsey to come inside. She wasted no time accepting the invitation, their tongues fighting for dominance. Emily ran her hands down Lindsey's back and gave her butt a firm squeeze. Lindsey placed her hands on Emily's still-covered breasts before moving them down to begin hiking up the bottom of her dress, eager to see what lied beneath. Emily unzipped Lindsey's dress and pulled at the shoulders to remove it from her body. Lindsey quickly scooted so she can finish removing it and then ran a hand over Emily's panty-clad box, eliciting a slight moan from her. Emily reversed positions so she could remove her dress and show her lover the virginal white lingerie she chose for this occasion. Lindsey reached up and untied her corset, pulling the garment from Emily's body and exposing her tempting nipples.

Emily slid the straps of Lindsey's negligee off her shoulders before leaning down and kissing her along them, up to her neck and stopping at the earlobe, where she gave a little suck and nibble. Lindsey placed her hands on Emily's hips and started to roll the straps of her panties down, exposing her shaved womanhood. Lindsey then striped off her own g-string before rolling Emily on to her back. She kissed down Emily's body, starting at the neck, moving over to lightly suck on each of her nipples, then going further south to her love canal, where she started to nibble on her vaginal lips and licked at her clit. Emily moaned sensually. Lindsey lapped at her woman's soft pubic region and worked to insert her tongue. Emily ground her pelvis into Lindsey's mouth, wanting her to get deeper penetration. After a couple of minutes, Emily exploded into a soaring climax, yelling and whimpering as the sensations ripped through her body. Once she caught her breath, she came to her knees and attacked Lindsey's neck, trolling her lips down to her collarbone and sucking hard on it, leaving a noticeable mark. Emily kissed down Lindsey's stomach to her lovely, trimmed nether region. She flicked her tongue over her clit and then moved back up to suck greedily on Lindsey's nipples, making her squeal with delight. Emily then took two fingers and slid them into Lindsey easily, as her wetness made the entry effortless. She started moving her fingers in and out at a smooth pace, before picking it up and rubbing Lindsey's clit with her thumb. The erotic feelings going through Lindsey's body made her shudder and, as she neared orgasm, she pushed Emily's head into her throat, where she licked and sucked a little. Lindsey screamed passionately as her orgasm pulsated through her.

Once Lindsey came down from the high, she got off the bed to grab her new friend for the evening, a double-ended dildo. Emily was intrigued at the sight of it.

Emily: How big is that thing?

Lindsey: 14", so we each get 7" and can rub against each other.

Emily: Have you done this before?

Lindsey: Nooooooo! Just caught something on PPV last night where a couple of women had this device and it looked pretty kinky. I thought we'd try it out and see how it would work for us.

Emily: Lead on, my darling.

Lindsey inserted one end of the dildo into herself and gripped onto it with her hand and pelvic muscles. Emily grabbed the other end and slowly moved her opening towards it, seeking first penetration, then depth. Once both women had the dildo inside them and they were pressed up to each other, they slowly rocked their hips to and fro, sliding along the toy before re-connecting their quims. They went back and forth, slamming their boxes into each other and rubbing against one another upon contact, until Lindsey picked up the pace on her way to a second orgasm, followed closely by Emily. Lindsey scooted back to extract the dildo from herself, with Emily taking it out of her by hand once it was free from Lindsey. Emily then lied against Lindsey's chest, kissed her on the heart, and whispered to her, "I love you, Lindsey Michelle Horan." Lindsey smiled and responded back, "And I you, Emily Ann Sonnett. How about we go shopping tomorrow to find something to commemorate this union of ours?" Emily says, "I think I like that idea." The two curled up and cuddled, exchanging kisses and soft touches every now again until they fell asleep.


	10. Travel Day

As the only NWSL team flying solo to the inaugural Hollywood Studios Cup, the Boston Breakers scheduled themselves on a non-stop flight, leaving Logan International at 9:50 am and arriving in Orlando at 1:10 pm. Abby stayed behind since she's still on non-contact duty. However, she came to the airport with Sam to see the team off. After kissing her fiancee goodbye and handing out hugs to the rest of the team, she left Logan and went to Jordan Field to do some ball work and lifting. The Breakers board the plane and settle in for the flight. With several seats empty on this trip, Steph and Yael moved from their seats to a row near the back of the plane, so as to commiserate in some middle-aged girl talk.

Steph: Why are they having us come in three days ahead of the first game?

Yael: The league is trying to balance out competitive advantages/disadvantages the teams might have relative to weather or jet lag. Everyone being in Orlando on Wednesday allows each team to get two days of training under the same conditions.

Steph: Do you have roommate assignments set?

Yael: Yes. The league, in an effort to keep costs down, are requiring teams to go three-to-a-room and the staff to share accommodations with the players where feasible. With Abby not on the trip, one room will have two, and I'm putting the two of us together, since we'll probably be earlier to bed than the rest of the team. I'm also mixing up players so we don't start establishing little cliques in the squad.

Steph: Can I see the list?

Yael showed Steph the list of roommates.

Rose Lavelle, Libby Stout, and Kayla Duran; Sam Mewis, Jessie Fleming, and Kristen Parry; Devin Schiller, Julie King, and Morgan Andrews; Midge Purce, Caitlyn DiSarcina, and Kyah Simon; Megan Oyster, Brittany Parra, and Jenni Santacaterina; Alyssha Chapman, Machaela George, and Emilie Haavi; Steph Labbe and Yael Averbuch.

Steph: Some interesting pairings here.

Yael: I hope it works the way I want. For the regular season, we should be back to two-to-a-room, and if some of these combos work, I might keep them together.

Steph: Anything new on Project Little West?

Yael: No, and frankly I'm becoming less interested in doing anything about it. Don't get me wrong, I want a baby more than anything, but my sex life with Aaron has become nothing but trying to get pregnant. No passion, no desire, no foreplay, just bang-bang-bang and hope the ingredients find each other.

Steph: Are you charting?

Yael: Yes, but we haven't been lucky in making sure the times I think I'm ovulating coincide with when we're doing it. I really need to get out of this rut, pun intended.

Steph giggled.

Steph: Maybe what you need is a little spark. We'll get to Orlando pretty early today. Let's go out this afternoon, maybe find you some firepower at the mall, have dinner afterwards. Believe me, being alone is a PITA!

Yael laughed at Steph's acronym, then asked her what she meant by "firepower".

Steph: Some sexy items that Aaron would be crazy not to want to rip off you if he saw you in them.

Yael: Hmmm. I don't know. I don't feel very confident strutting around in that kind of stuff. Most of it doesn't fit me in the right places and, to tell you the truth, I don't evoke the kind of "heat" to turn someone on in it.

Steph: Don't go dissing yourself like that. For a taller woman, you are fairly attractive. OK, so we don't go for a full lingerie set or a one-piece item. We break it up so that it fits you perfectly where it's supposed to.

Yael: You think I'm attractive?

Steph: Yes, I do. Remember, I'm gay, so my opinion of sexy/not sexy is similar to that of a straight guy.

Yael (blushing): Thank you, Steph. Never thought of it that way. As for you, for your age and build, I'm surprised you don't turn MORE straight men's heads than you do. If you follow stuff on social media, a good percentage of your fans are guys, and I don't think it's all because of your goalkeeping prowess.

Steph: I'm aware of it, and it's a little bit embarrassing. I don't style myself the way I do to attract attention, but because it makes me feel good about myself. After battling through years of anxiety and depression, I came to realize that the only person I needed to turn on was myself, and if others liked that, all the better. So what do ya say to the plan for tonight, Yaya?

Yael: I say yes, if you promise not to keep using that nickname for me.

Steph: Guide's honor, Yael.

Yael: Isn't it Scout's honor?

Steph: It's Girl Guides in Canada.

Yael: Gotcha.

Elsewhere on the plane, John Herdman and Julie King were talking over the first game's projected XI and plans for the tournament as a whole.

Herdman: The goalkeepers are going to be splitting time throughout the tournament, each going one half each match. I want to mix-and-match the back line some, even try out something I have in mind in case Abby's time out goes longer than we're planning on. Midfield I will move players around so that we develop some wing play on the chance that we have Morgan playing DM. As for forwards, I want to find our top strike pair over the first two games and then work them together as much as possible in the third game and the final.

King: So how will we go out on Saturday?

Herdman: It's Atlanta, so we need to be tight up the middle to control against Press' ability to get fractions of space to launch her shot. Steph will start in goal, you'll pair centrally with Megan, Alyssha on the left, Devon on the right. Midfield is Sam fronting the CBs, with Rose, Morgan, and Emilie left-to-right. Up front will be Midge and Kyah.

King: Sounds good. Libby in net in the second half, then?

Herdman: Yes. I'm planning on bringing Jessie in sometime in the second half and then sliding Morgan and Sam back, bringing you out or moving you to the right side and lifting Devon, depending on where we are in the match.

King: So Sam and Megan as the center back pairing?

Herdman: I want to see if it can work. We struggled a little last year against the better teams with Sam in front of Megan and another CB. I'm just curious as to whether having them side-by-side with Morgan in front of them shores up that weakness at all.

King: What about games two and three?

Herdman: If we can win the first two and get a decent GD, I plan to use a lot of the bench in the third game to give my preferred first XI some additional rest ahead of the final.

King: What will game length be in this tournament?

Herdman: Since we're playing every other day until we get an extra day between the last group matches and the final, the games will be 2x35 instead of 2x45, and teams are allowed to use all their players.

King: How do you think we'll do?

Herdman: We have the talent to win this thing. Only problem is having Abby out and needing to find a suitable replacement for the time being. Right now, it's between you and Sam, but maybe Jenni or Devon can prove useful in that spot. Might also go to a three-back and front it with Sam and Morgan. At least give that a run-through in a segment of one of the games.

Their meeting concluded, Julie headed back to her seat next to Allysha.

**********

The Philadelphia Charge were at their gate at the Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport in Atlanta waiting for their flight to Orlando to begin boarding. Slowly, members of the Storm joined them.

Emily Sonnett: JJ!

Julie Johnston: Sonnett!

The two national team defenders walked toward one another and exchanged hugs.

Emily: How was the trip down?

Julie: Pretty calm. We're not going into this event expecting to win it. We just hope to show well and learn some things about how we stack up this year against the rest of the league.

Emily: The moves made this off-season for us have to pay off quickly, because we might only have two or three games with both Pressy and Moe on the field together. Speaking of Christen, I wonder where she is.

Christen was making her way over to Julie and Emily after being stopped several times for autographs and pictures.

Emily: I told you, CP, that you'd be the one the fans would clamor over.

Christen: But I'll only be here for a couple of months. YOU'RE the one that has the potential to change the narrative here.

Julie (to Christen): Hi.

Christen: Hi, yourself.

Julie: We need to talk. Let's find a spot on the plane to do that.

Christen: OK. How was your trip here?

Julie: Good. How are you liking Atlanta?

Christen: Still comfortable weather-wise. Glad I won't be here in the summer. The team seems like they're glad to have me and are hoping to get off to a good start before I go back to LA.

Julie: Emily, how's Lindsey doing?

Emily: Pretty good. She seems to be fitting in with the Pride.

Julie: How's the distance thing working out?

Emily: Not a problem yet. We got here from Portland last Monday, she left on Wednesday afternoon for Orlando, flew back here on Friday, left again Sunday evening, and now we'll see each other for 10 days or so.

Christen: Show Julie the bling, Emily.

Emily pulled out the locket Lindsey and her chose on Saturday from inside her shirt and shows it to Julie.

Julie: That is really pretty, Emily. Those are your birthstones, I'm guessing.

Emily: Yes.

Julie: What's the significance of the date?

Emily: That date was last Friday, and it was when Lindsey and I made our lifetime commitment to one another. Something we both read earlier in the day said that for a great relationship to happen, the partners need to BE married before they GET married. That was when the being part happened. The getting married will come sometime in the future, once we're both in the same place again.

Julie: That makes sense, but most people don't think that way.

The flight to Atlanta was announced and boarding commenced. Christen and Julie were able to get seats together near the back of the cabin to have their talk. Christen took Julie's hand in hers and they interlocked fingers.

Julie: I come in peace, Pressy.

Christen: I'm sorry I blew up a bit at you last Sunday.

Julie: I accept your apology.

Christen: This being apart from you is becoming harder than I had imagined. Us being on opposite coasts and in separate conferences means I'm only guaranteed to see you once a season, and only half of those would be in LA.

Julie: I know it's hard on you to see me with Zach and know that I can't let him know about us or tell others what you mean to me beyond the realm of friendship.

Christen: Seeing you two together rips me up a bit, because I know that you love me somewhere in that heart of yours in a way you don't love him. All I have ever wanted is a chance to win your heart, your whole heart, and that's why I came east for the early part of the season.

Julie: I hope you can understand why it is hard for me to come out, and what I could be facing if I do. Kelley and Moe getting attacked makes me more nervous about letting others know that I'm bi. I need time to get to the point where I can do that, and pressure from the outside isn't going to make that process any easier.

Christen: I don't want to pressure you, but I don't have forever to wait, either.

Julie: I can't promise you forever right now, and you need someone who is closer to being able to do that than myself.

Christen: Come to LA next season.

Julie: How do I explain that to Zach?

Christen: That you have one goal left in your career and that is to win a first-division title. Philly isn't in a position to help you achieve that, so you have to move to a team that can.

Julie: Can we agree that, for this week or so, we don't talk about you and me, or me and Zach, that this time is for us to be together like we were in Chicago?

Christen: I can agree to that. Can we also agree that we need to figure out where our collective emotions lie?

Julie: Yes, I can.

Christen leaned over and kissed Julie on the lips, teasing her lips with her tongue.

Julie: We'll be in Orlando soon enough. THEN, we can get down to business if you will.

Christen smiled, believing that her plan to win Julie was underway.

**********

Following check-in at the Wingate by Wyndham near Universal Studios, Steph and Yael caught the hotel shuttle over to the Mall at Millenia to do some shopping and have dinner at The Cheesecake Factory.

Steph: Do you have anything in mind that you might WANT to get to spice up life in the bedroom?

Yael: It's going to be look-and-see, I think. Again, this isn't an area that I'm too knowledgeable in.

Steph: It's not much different than picking out normal undergarments, just a bit fancier and less utilitarian.

Yael: OK. I'll take your word for it.

Steph: Also, don't be afraid to ask the floor personnel. They can give you a better perspective of what would look good on you than you might have, because they can see it from an outside vantage point.

The pair entered the mall and walked down to Victoria's Secret. They browsed for a couple of minutes before an sales floor employee came over to them.

Carli (VS employee): Can I help you ladies find something?

Yael: I am looking for an outfit to create a bit of a reaction from my husband in the bedroom.

Carli: Well, we have a number of possibilities. Do you know your sizes, per chance?

Yael: Not really. My height and my endowment don't really coordinate, so if I try to buy something that works for one, it doesn't really fit well or look right for the other.

Carli: OK. We'll stay away from the one-pieces. If you're right about how they fit you, playing to the height means the front of it will be too big across the chest and if you go for that part, the item will ride up on the bottom, giving you an awful wedgie.

Steph and Yael laughed at Carli's mention of wedgie.

Yael: Exactly. So do you have some ideas of what WOULD work?

Carli: You're tall but a bit narrow and less-built up front than others. Let's try this (a navy blue strapless bra). There is also a matching panty for it.

Yael: Can I try them on?

Carli: Sure. Just make sure to do it over what you're already wearing. We can't let our items touch bare skin unless they're purchased. You'll want it to feel a LITTLE tight in order to find your correct size, since you'll have the extra layer of clothing under it.

Yael took a couple of sizes of the bra and panty into the changing room and tried them on. She found the right size combination for her and went back into the store.

Steph: What did you think of them?

Yael: I think it looked good on me, but I might need a second opinion before I try it out on Aaron.

Steph: I'm not so sure about that.

Yael: I wasn't thinking of asking Ryan or John to critique it, silly! I was going to go for the next-best thing...you.

Steph: Well, I DID say my viewpoint would be similar to that of a straight guy....

Yael: Yes, you did!

Carli: Will that be all?

Steph: Maybe something to show off those long legs of yours?

Carli: Unfortunately, we don't sell hosiery.

Steph: We can probably find that at one of the department stores out here.

Yael took her items up to the counter and paid for them. She and Steph then walked down to Macy's and found the final item for her bedroom kick starter kit, a pair of black stockings.

On the way back toward The Cheesecake Factory, Steph stopped into lululemon and was surprised to see her face staring back at her.

Steph: I didn't know they had rolled out the latest ad campaign.

Yael: Guess it's pretty weird walking into a store and seeing yourself on the wall.

Gina (cashier, pointing to the wall opposite her): That's you, isn't it?!?!

Steph: Yep. Been partnering with lululemon for several years now. We took the photos a couple of weeks after last year's NWSL final, but the PR folks never told me when they expected to have it up in the stores.

Gina: Can you autograph the picture?

Steph: Definitely!

Steph placed her signature in the bottom right corner of the display.

Gina: Thank you so much! People aren't going to believe that you were actually in here.

Steph: If they ask, tell them that I'm in town with my team, the Boston Breakers, for the Hollywood Studios Cup at Orlando City Stadium. Games start on Saturday and run through the following Saturday. Four games a day involving us, Houston, Chicago, Orlando, LA, Atlanta, Philadelphia, and Kansas City. I'll see what I can do about getting you some tickets. Call the Pride offices tomorrow afternoon and drop my name.

Gina thanked Steph again for the autograph and for the possibility of getting to see her play. The two of them left lululemon and finished their stroll to their dinner destination.

**********

Julie nestled her head into Christen's naked chest after a rip-roaring lovemaking session.

Julie: You were amazing!

Christen: As always.

Julie: How long had it been since we had done it?

Christen: Let's see. I snuck up to Philly to see you over the Thanksgiving holiday....so almost four months.

Julie: Promise me that we won't go that long again. I'm afraid to get up since I'm not sure I'll be able to walk straight.

Christen chuckled. "That good, huh?"

Julie: Got enough in you for another round?

Christen: I think so, but let's keep the pace down a bit.

Julie placed a kiss onto Christen's throat and suckled softly. Christen moaned lightly and ran her fingers through her lover's hair. Julie moved up and pressed her lips against those of Christen's, splitting them slightly so that her paramour's tongue could enter her mouth. Christen grabbed Julie's butt and pulled her towards her, connecting her pubic area to that of Julie. The two rocked back-and-forth, rubbing against one another, lightly at first and then with more determination. Christen rolled Julie onto her back and attacked her neck, being sure to leave a noticeable mark that she'll have to explain to Zach when she gets home. Julie reached down Christen's backside and ran a finger against the bottom of her slit, extracting an excited sound out of her. Christen rolled off of Julie and laid down beside her, draping her right leg over Julie's left. Christen took her right hand and squeezed Julie's pleasure zone, rubbing on her clit for a few seconds before attempting to slide a finger into her. Julie gasped at the penetration and moved her left hand to place it on Christen's muff. Julie's breathing became a bit harried as Christen's finger-banging touched off sensations throughout her body. She moved her finger onto Christen's clit and rubbed gently to start, but feeling her climax oncoming, she picked up the pace and feverishly tried to get her off at the same time as her. The women's moans became louder as their bodies shook from the onrush of their respective climaxes.

Christen (breathing heavily): God, woman! You still know how to touch me in all the right spots.

Julie: Eight years together means I know your body probably better than you do.

Christen: Wanna go out tomorrow night for St. Patrick's Day?

Julie: And deal with all the amateurs?!

Christen: Let me talk to some of our ex-teammates about it, see if there is something that will be less raucous than the traditional fare.

Julie: Good idea. Question about the tournament: If our team doesn't make the final, do we head back on Thursday?

Christen: No. Because the league is trying to keep costs down, they decided to schedule all eight teams to remain in Orlando through the final on Saturday, with Sunday morning departures.

Julie: So we'll have a few extra free days at the end for extracurricular activities, perhaps.

Christen smiled at the thought of that and rolled onto her side to kiss Julie's cheek. "We should go get something to eat. My body cannot live on JJ alone!"

Julie agreed and the two of them got out of bed, changed into casual clothes, and left Christen's room to get dinner.

**********

Steph and Yael returned to the hotel by way of the shuttle. After having a little TOO much to drink at dinner (two glasses of wine each, plus an Irish Coffee Manhattan for Steph and a Flying Gorilla for Yael), they were glad they didn't have to drive back from the mall. Once they got up to their room, Steph flopped down on her bed and flipped on the television. Yael called Aaron quickly and they talked for a few minutes before the call ended and Yael took a seat on her bed.

Yael: I knew I shouldn't have had that second glass of wine, just in case I was persuaded to get something from the drink menu for dessert.

Steph: Yours was a whole lot bigger than mine, so you probably got dealt more alcohol than me. I'm feeling a little lit, but still in control.

Yael: You sober enough to give me that second opinion?

Steph: I think so.

Yael went into the bathroom with her purchases from the day and changed into them. She walked out and tries to strike a sexy pose for Steph, only to laugh at her attempt. Steph's attention was rapt on her, as though a goddess walked into the room. She was checking out her coach in a way she knew she shouldn't, but the alcohol was making her thoughts become less-inhibited.

Steph (to herself): What am I thinking?!?! She's my coach, for chrissakes! Yeah, but she's like a month YOUNGER than you, so it shouldn't be that odd that you can be attracted to her. But she's married. But it sounds like things aren't really going well since the non-ending chase for a baby started. But she's had too much to drink and I can't take advantage of her in that condition, because for knowing her only a few weeks, I'm interested in being friends with her. If I do nothing, she's going to be hurt. If I DO do something, it's going to make for an awkward locker room. I can't win here!

Yael: Earth to Steph! You there?

Steph: Yeah...just got caught in my own thoughts for a second.

Yael (posing again): What do you think?

Steph: I think that if Aaron doesn't try to get you out of that within a minute of seeing it, you should have him checked for a pulse.

Yael put her hands over her face to hide the redness in her checks that came from Steph's compliment.

Yael: Can I sit by you?

Steph: Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, you're looking fantastic to me and I'm a single, gay woman who's had a bit too much tonight. Aren't you worried that I might, I don't know, try to make a pass at you?

Yael: No, because 1) I would be flattered and not offended if that happened; and 2) you might get a response you're not expecting.

Now completely confused, Steph stood up for a second and weighed her options again. Yael walked over to Steph and placed a kiss on her cheek in appreciation for how she'd boosted her self-esteem and was clearly taking control of the situation in front of them.

Steph: How will we explain what's about to happen?

Yael: Let's talk about that afterwards, OK?

Steph took the hint and pressed her lips against Yael's jaw, moving up it to her earlobe. Yael undid Steph's ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her face and lightly kissed Steph on the lips. Steph lifted Yael and carried her to the bed, lying her down softly. Steph joined her on the bed and kissed her neck, moving across to her throat, then down the center of her upper torso until she reached the top of her bra. She ran her tongue over her breastbone and left a soft, suckling kiss on it. Yael rolled over and got on top of Steph, tentatively attacking her neck while unbuttoning her blouse. Once the blouse was off Steph, Yael slid the straps of her bra down and placed a kiss on her collarbone, eliciting a slight moan.

Steph reached up and unhooked Yael's bra, releasing her breasts from their confinement. Steph leaned forward and took her left nipple into her mouth, sucking on it softly. Yael shuddered a bit at Steph's gentle touch on her. Yael leaned down and kisses Steph eagerly, nibbling at her upper lip. She unhooked Steph's bra and tossed it on the floor, then pulled her to herself and pressed her bare breasts against hers. Yael's hands roamed down to Steph's jeans and she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Steph wriggled her backside up and Yael pulled her jeans off. Steph kneaded Yael's bum tenderly and slipped her hands up under the fabric, seeking to slide it down her hips. Yael lifted her knees so that her panties could slide off her legs. She then removed Steph's boyshorts, leaving both women naked aside from Yael's stockings.

Steph rolled Yael onto her back and started kissing her way down her chest, running her tongue around her navel before traveling further south and licking her slit. Yael moaned and placed her hands on Steph's head, pressing it into her and non-verbally begging for more. Steph licked harder and flicked the tip of her tongue over Yael's clit, causing her to moan. A couple of more minutes of her ministrations brought Yael to a body-shaking orgasm. The two reversed positions and Yael pressed her womanhood onto Steph's, then rubbed against her with intent. Steph bucked against Yael from underneath, seeking even greater contact on her pubic area. Slowly, but passionately, the two of them rode each other until Steph started getting close to orgasming. One last flip and Yael wrapped her legs around Steph's waist as they ground toward a pulsating mutual climax.

Once both of them caught their breath, Steph rolled over to lie alongside Yael and they had "that talk".

Steph: What happened there? Should I be worried?

Yael: If I didn't want to have you touch me in that way, I wouldn't have let it happen. This is between us. No one need know.

Steph: So....what does this make us?

Yael: I don't know. Clearly, I have feelings for you in some way, maybe as a close friend, maybe as a physical supplement to what I am getting from Aaron. You give me confidence to embrace my feminine side and not be shy about it, and in that respect, I love you.

Steph: I don't want you to be a rebound for me. I'm not in the right space now mentally to start something. I crave the sight of you, your touch, your words, your acts of passion. I don't want to be fuckbuddies, because you're worth more than that to me. I'm not girlfriend material at the moment, but I think we can start something casual that can be controlled and kept under wraps when others are around or where others are concerned.

Yael: So what would you call that?

Steph: A relationship that's not a relationship, I guess.

Yael: Sounds like an odd description, but I guess that fits the current situation.

Yael leaned over and kissed Steph on the lips once more, then rolled onto her side, pressing her backside into Steph's quim and wiggling it a little. Steph wrapped her arms around Yael and they cuddled until they both fell asleep.


	11. Irish Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Patrick's Day shenanigans.

The first day of training for the eight teams in Orlando coincided with St. Patrick's Day, meaning that most players had their minds elsewhere. The NWSL was hosting a party at Blue Martini, near the hotel, for those wishing a more toned-down evening as opposed to "Amateur Night" festivities elsewhere around Orlando. Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger, being local, coordinated the event and Ali, newly-retired, dropped in at each team's practice with her and Ashlyn's son, Michael, to distribute information to the players. Ashlyn and Ali had gotten their former Washington Spirit teammate Yael Averbuch to agree to watch Michael while they went out and PAR-TAYED!

Back at the hotel, several of the women were sizing up their clothing choices for the evening and persuading others to join them at Blue Martini.

Alyssa Naeher: What should I wear tonight?

Sarah Hagen: How about this? [blue knee-length dress with ruffled cap sleeves and gold sandals]

Alyssa: Good choice, Apple. You sure you don't want to go with me tonight?

Sarah: Yeah. I should save my energy because I'm expecting to get more reps in practice tomorrow since Steph is going to get loaded tonight if Kristie has anything to say about it.

Alyssa laughed. "Yeah. They haven't had a chance to really celebrate her coming to Chicago and them getting married, so tonight would seem to be a chance to do that."

Down the hall, Danielle Colaprico and Arin Gilliland were prepping for the party.

Danielle: Arin, how do you think this looks? [black-and-white polka-dot dress with black pumps]

Arin: Dang, Danny! Since when did you get so cute?!

Danielle blushed. "I don't know. Having gotten past that awkward just-out-of-college stage, I think I'm just more conscious of my look."

Arin: What do you think of this outfit? [strapless sequin top, high slit blue skirt, and stiletto heels with ankle straps]

Danielle: I'm not sure you're getting out of this room looking like that. I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am, but I'd dang sure jump you.

Arin: Really?!

Danielle: Yep. You just exude "hot" in that.

Arin: Who else do you know is going tonight?

Danielle: Well, Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger are more or less hosting it, so they'll be there. I think Alyssa is going. Pressy and JJ I'd presume. Guessing that Emily and Lindsey might show, but they might just want to do their own thing before getting split up for the duration of the tournament. Past that, I don't know. Should be a good crowd, nonetheless.

Jen Hoy came into the room and went to the wardrobe to pull out her outfit for the evening. [black cold-shoulder above-the-knee dress and black pumps]

Arin: Wooooo! I think you'll turn a few heads in that.

Danielle: Yeah.

Jen: I'm not looking to turn a few, just one.

Arin: Do we know this person?

Jen: You might. Let's get downstairs and catch the shuttle.

Down the hall were the Philadelphia Charge's rooms. Cali Farquharson and Caprice Dydasco sized one another up as they got ready for tonight.

Caprice: Lady in red tonight, eh!

Cali: Yeah. Thought it would be a change of pace.

Caprice: And seeing you in that is making me a little....devilish.

Cali: You're not looking too bad yourself, chica.

Caprice kissed Cali's cheek and they headed down to the ground floor to pick up the shuttle.

**********

The party was underway at Blue Martini. Ashlyn and Ali were holding court near the front of the dance floor with some of their former US National Team teammates. The Red Stars contingent (Naeher, Colaprico, Gilliland, and Hoy) were at a table near the back, chatting about what some of their teammates might be up to this evening.

Alyssa: Where did Steph and Kristie end up going?

Jen: I think I heard there were going to head downtown and barhop with the traditional St. Patrick's Day crowd.

Alyssa: Apple thinks she is going to get more reps at practice tomorrow because Steph is going to be messed-up after tonight.

Danielle: If that's the case, everyone better have earplugs handy or none of us will get any sleep. Those two are just animals when they've had too much.

Arin: How do you know this?

Danielle: Kristie stopped by the hotel to see Steph after our game in DC last year. They went out, came back, and it felt like an earthquake was coming from their room.

Alyssa: That's an image I won't get out of my mind for a while.

The Red Stars' goalkeeper got lost in her own thoughts for a little bit, but is brought back to reality by Danielle.

Danielle: Whatcha thinking about, Lyss?

Alyssa: Which one of you three looks the best tonight.

Danielle: It has to be Arin. I told her she was lucky I didn't swing that way or she wouldn't have gotten out of our room tonight.

Jen: I'll go with you on that, Danny.

Lindsey and Emily arrived. Lindsey hugged Alyssa from behind before sitting down at the table while Emily dragged Danielle off to the ladies' room for some one-on-one girl time.

Emily: I'm surprised to see you here, Danielle. You know that this party is more or less a combination of an LGBT pride event for the league and a bit of a meat market.

Danielle: Arin didn't say that when she asked if I was interested in going.

Emily: I know Alyssa comes to these things because she hasn't had great experiences being out with the girls at most bars we go to. She feels self-conscious about how she's built, so staying away from the bros helps her relax. I so wish she could find someone who could see past her shy exterior and bring out the sweetheart us National Teamers know her to be.

Danielle: You and Lindsey have been together for a few years, right? Has there ever been a time when you've seen her and just wanted to jump her?

Emily laughed. "Last Friday night comes to mind. She made reservations for us at a place near the Atlanta airport, told me to bring some nice, going-out clothes, and booked a hotel for the weekend. When I saw what she was wearing, I seriously thought about asking her to cancel the reservation because I was going to have dessert first."

Danielle: Is that how you got the locket?

Emily: In a way, yes. She wrote me a letter while on the flight up from Orlando, quoting a Lutheran deacon who talked about lifelong commitment needing to come before your wedding day, that you need to BE married before you GET married. I read it, she confessed that she had done that and asked if I had done the same. We made love to each other that night in a way that we hadn't prior to it, as though it was a consummation of the commitment and not just fooling around or having sex. We went shopping the next day and found this. It's what you would call a promise locket. No engagement yet, but we've taken ourselves officially off the market.

Danielle: Awwwww. That's sweet.

Emily: I think we better get back before our crushees get to worrying about us.

Danielle: Crushees?

Emily: Don't deny that you asked me that question because you got one look at Arin and thought something you don't believe you should have.

Danielle giggleed. "That obvious, huh?"

Emily: She is really rocking that outfit, and if you don't find a way to get her out of it, someone else will.

Danielle punched Emily in the arm before they left the ladies' room and rejoined their friends.

While the two of them were away, Atlanta Storm midfielder Mana Shim joined Lindsey and the Red Stars. The three former Thorns headed off to catch up and left the Chicago foursome to themselves.

On the other side of the room, several members of the Boston Breakers were scoping out the action happening on the dance floor.

Steph Labbe: How are you doing with Abby back in Boston and you here?

Sam Mewis: It's only been a little over 24 hours since I saw her, so not bad.

Steph: I mean HERE!

Sam: Not a problem. I have no need to look, so I don't.

Steph: Stronger-willed than me, that's for sure.

Steph downed another whiskey sour before talking to the teams' three-headed wizard.

Steph: I'm a bit stunned that the three of you would come to this instead of doing the normal St. Patrick's Day stuff.

Rose Lavelle: I get hit upon a LOT when we go out, so I've taken to finding the off-the-beaten-path lesbian bars where I can have fun and not worry about random guys up in my face.

Morgan Andrews: Jessie and I are more or less tagging along with Rose. You'd call that being her wing women, right?

Steph: Pretty much. So I take it none of you swing my way?

Jessie Fleming: Mal Pugh and I had a VERY short fling while we were at UCLA together, but nothing outside of that.

Rose: I've been doing this club-hiding thing so long now that I'm not really sure where I am. Maybe hooking up with a woman for a bit would make it easier to eventually find a good man.

Morgan: I'm straight, but haven't seen anyone since Riley Palmer and I broke up following his promotion to AA a couple of years ago.

Sam: If you need or want any advice on navigating the world of gay women, I'm sure that Steph, Abby, and myself can help you out.

Steph ordered another drink, wanting to forget for a bit what happened last night with Yael. It felt SO RIGHT at the moment, but afterwards the guilt washed over her like a torrent. Luckily, she was able to avoid her during training and she wasn't here tonight.

**********

The hotel shuttle arrived to take its first set of partiers back to the Wingate. Christen Press and Julie Johnston Ertz entered Blue Martini as the Red Stars and Breakers players were exiting. After a few pleasantries, the nine of them loaded onto the shuttle and it took off. Steph was blitzed and lied her head against the window, while Alyssa was falling asleep across from her on the opposite window. Danielle and Arin were seated behind Alyssa and Jen, quietly flirting while under the influence. Sam was sitting with Morgan, with Rose and Jessie behind them. Jen was getting a little light-headed from the alcohol and drifted off against Alyssa's shoulder. The shuttle returned to the hotel and all the ladies got off of it. Danielle pulled Jen to the side and asked if she could have the room to herself for a bit. Jen knew why and gave her the OK, then walked over to talk to Alyssa.

Jen: It seems that one of my roommates is booting me to the curb for a bit. Wanna join me for some coffee?

Alyssa: Sure. It'll probably help me wake up enough to actually be able to get to my room rather than fall asleep here.

The two long-time Red Stars sat down and talked about a number of things to kill the time, from life as single women, to getting older in a game that always seems to be looking for the next big thing, to the team's plans for the tournament. About an hour later, the two of them decided to head upstairs. Seeing no hanger on the doorknob, Jen sensed it was safe to return to her room. She walked Alyssa down to her room, where they exchanged a hug and Jen gave Alyssa a peck on the cheek. Alyssa unlocked her door and entered, closing and locking the door behind her.

Alyssa (internal monologue): Am I imagining things, or did Jen Hoy just hit on me? She's cute, you have to give that to her. But why would she possibly be interested in me? We don't really click when it comes to common interests or background. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or me misreading things due to my fatigue. Let's sleep on it and see if anything happens tomorrow to confirm or refute my impressions of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment will bring a vastly underdiscussed subject into "The Wait Is Over", that being mental health and sports. Some of its mentions will be fictional, but some of them will involve characters who have been public about their struggles with mental illness and how it has affected their ability to play. I also will bring in some of the negative behaviors that too often are coping techniques for it.
> 
> I choose to bring this up because I speak from personal experience. November 2, 2016, I had my first-ever panic attack, and it nearly cost me my life. A week later, I would have another one, this time at work. That led to me being hospitalized for ten days, followed by five weeks of intensive outpatient therapy. Things have improved dramatically since that day, but I still fight on a daily basis to maintain that progress. I hope you will appreciate what I wish to accomplish by showing you this side of sport performance and how life can spiral out of control.


	12. 18 Inches That Mean Everything

Today's schedule at the Hollywood Studios Cup shifted a bit from that of yesterday. Because all tournament matches will be played in the afternoon and evening, the teams will be training today during the afternoon to simulate game conditions. This morning, then, was being used by the NWSL for a symposium on things players should know, such as the state of negotiations between the players' union and the league on renewing the Collective Bargaining Agreement, how mental health affects performance in sport, and how to prepare for life after the game. The three sessions will run concurrently, with teams rotating through them over the course of the morning. This morning's first session on mental health and athletic performance was being attended by the Boston Breakers, Atlanta Storm, and FC Kansas City.

Amanda Duffy (NWSL Commissioner): Welcome to this morning's session on Mental Health and Athletic Performance. We have with us Adam Rothschild, a noted sports psychologist who has written extensively on the connection between mind and body when it comes to achieving maximum results. His specialty is a flip of what the traditional sports psychologist does in that he focuses on the mental blocks from one's life outside of sport that end up causing athletes problems on the field. From a hockey goalkeeper with noise sensitivity caused by PTSD to gymnasts with eating disorders that result in broken bones or chronic fatigue to athletes dealing with bipolar disorder, Adam seeks to bring the healing aspects of his field into the athletic arena. Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause if you would, for Adam Rothschild.

[Adam Rothschild: Thank you, Commissioner Duffy. As stated in the introduction, I am a sports psychologist who focuses on how mental blocks brought on by things outside of sport affect an athlete's on-field performance. I am in private practice in Milwaukee, WI and work with athletes from the Brewers, Bucks, Aces, the Torrent's NPSL and WPSL teams, plus referrals from local colleges' athletic departments. In addition, I have partnered for several years now with an organization called the Urban Coaching Project. I give presentations as part of their Women's Coaching Seminar on how a player's outside life affects her academically and athletically. The organization's founder, Marc Schmidt, believes that one of the biggest things that holds back women from rising through the coaching ranks is the lack of support they receive from people on the inside, and that by prioritizing the career development of women in coaching, more will enter coaching and more will be elevated to higher-ranking positions. His course puts into practice what Breakers coach John Herdman did with the Canadian Women's National Team, the concept of women leading women and using his place in sport to create meaningful opportunities for women to learn the off-the-field side of the game.

When I talk about mental health and athletic performance, I don't mean how a golfer uses coping techniques to get rid of the yips, or how a soccer player utilizes mental imagery to become more confident in taking penalty kicks. My focus is on how a person's private life comes into the sporting world and creates obstacles to peak performance. One example of this is grief. You may remember a few years ago Isiah Thomas of the Boston Celtics lost his sister and was being denigrated in the media and by fans for expressing his grief publicly. That resulted in him needing longer to return to the court and longer to get back to his previous level of play because he felt as though he wasn't able to process the loss on his own schedule. Another area is the interconnection between bipolar disorder and risky behavior. Bipolar disorder causes people to experience alternating highs and lows, resulting in manic and depressive episodes. A person will cycle from one to the other and back, spiraling the person's thoughts and emotions until they either crash from the cycling or do something that causes the hamster wheel to stop. In some cases, that involves illegal activity, such as selling drugs or prostitution. In other cases, it involves things such as promiscuity or gambling. In the most extreme cases, the person will cycle so badly that they believe the only means of stopping the torment is to end their own life.

I believe that life is all about relationships. Relationships with people, with places, with things, with institutions, and with the world as a whole. Relationship trouble is one of the biggest hindrances to elite athletic performance because it saps the person's ability to be present mentally within the context of their sport. If you're mentally replaying a fight you had with your significant other, or you're worrying about how your kids are managing you being away, or you're stressed about finances or living arrangements or whether you'll have a job at the end of the season, it will impact your ability to give maximum effort and therefore achieve elite-level performance. I won't ask for a show of hands, but nod if you've ever brought your home life onto the field with you. I see a number of you agreeing with that statement. Did it make you more confident or less confident in how you were able to play?

For women, one of the biggest stressors is the constant internal debate between work and family. Do you stay in your sport until you literally can't play anymore, even if it means lowering the possibility of having children, or do you leave while you still have a couple of fertile years on the clock to reach that goal? Do you try to work your career around that of your partner, or does he or she do that with respect to yours? Do you try to come back after giving birth, or do you see that as a transition point to a life away from the field? All tough questions, and all ones that can directly affect your ability to stay at a high level of play. The increase in athlete suicides at the college level should be a warning sign to everyone that hiding your struggles from those around you will cause them to fester inside you, and can literally eat you alive. If you are dealing with mental illness, open up about it to those closest to you. In a way, coming out as having a mental illness is similar to coming out as being gay. It requires you to trust that those you tell won't use it against you or seek to harm you as a result of it. There are more of you in that category than you realize, and I hope you will have the opportunity to reach out to those around you who are walking that same path.

In closing, I wish to inform you that I will be in Orlando for the entire tournament and am willing to meet with any of you. I will be at Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex during each day's training sessions, where you can stop by and talk. If you want to catch me outside of that, your best bet is to text me and we can schedule a time. I am staying here at the Wingate, so if you see that I'm free, come up to me and we can probably do a session on the spot. Thank you for your time, and remember it's OK not to be OK.]

The players and staff gave Adam a rousing ovation and exited the theater.

**********

Following their third sessions, during which they were supplied box lunches, the players hopped onto their team coaches and headed for the the training complex and their scheduled practices. Before leaving the hotel, Adam scrolled through his Twitter feed looking for Marc's "Tao of Schmidt" entry for the week. He clicked on the link and began reading his reflection based on the following quote: "People GET divorced long after they actually ARE divorced." Adam realized that this was actually a good piece to have on hand this week in case the situation arose where one or more players or staff were dealing with end-of-relationship issues. He bookmarked the page and closed the app.

**********

At Disney's Wide World of Sports, all eight teams started their afternoon training ahead of tomorrow's first set of group matches. Once Yael and Julie got the Breakers' players stretched and ready to begin rondos, Yael asked John if she can go see Adam for a bit. He gave her the OK and she walked over to where he has set up shop, inside one of the concession stands.

Yael: Adam?

Adam: Yes.

Yael: I'm Yael Averbuch, assistant coach of the Boston Breakers. Your talk this morning hit me somewhat hard and I wanted to talk about where I am right now and get some perspective on how to handle my current situation.

Adam: OK. What's going on?

Yael: I have been married for 3 1/2 years to a wonderful guy. We have been trying very hard for the past 18 months or so to conceive with no success. It is getting to the point where I'm not really interested in having sex with him because it's become all about trying to get pregnant. It has affected the way I view myself as a woman and how I think about my life at this time. I'm 35 and know that my time to have a child without help is running out. Anyway, the Breakers picked up a player via a trade with the Spirit that is my age and with whom I am developing a strong friendship, I think. On Wednesday night, we went out for dinner after shopping for some clothing that might bring a little more spice to my relationship with Aaron. We both had a little more to drink than we probably should have, and it led to some inappropriate activities in our room afterwards. Deep down, I knew what I was doing and wanted what happened to happen, because having her around has done wonders for my sagging self-esteem, but I don't know what this does to my relationship with Aaron or with her inside the team dynamic.

Adam: Let me ask you something. Did the two of you have sex?

Yael: I honestly don't know how you would define that. It was my first time doing anything like that with a woman. There was no penetration, but we both orgasmed at least once and she did do oral on me.

Adam: I will take that description as a yes. Was it solely physical for you, or was there some emotional connection for you with her?

Yael: I had been feeling something for her before we fell into one another, but that night seemed to stir up an additional layer of emotions. She is coming out of a long-term relationship and said she doesn't want me to be a rebound for her or to be her "friend with benefits" because she said I was worth more to her than that.

Adam: Then you have a bit of a dilemma. It sounds like she provides you with something that your husband doesn't, and you're conflicted about how to deal with it.

Yael: You're right. I feel so much better about myself after being around her that, were we not at this stage of our lives where certain other things are taking priority over how we might feel about each other, there could be a chance for us.

Adam: You know that you're going to have to talk to her and make sure the two of you are on the same wavelength. The ethical issues of a coach dating a player notwithstanding, in order to know if you have anything together, you have to be honest about how this person could factor into your life and you into hers. You said that you both have "certain other things" that are taking priority right now. I know yours would seem to be the chase to have a child. What is hers?

Yael: The same thing, plus keeping her place on her National Team heading into the Women's World Cup next year and the Olympics the year after.

Adam: I hate to say it, but it looks like the two of you have big hurdles in the way that will block your ability to develop a relationship at this time. If those get cleared, either by resolving the issues that are standing in your way or by changing your view of what is most important to you, a relationship could work out between you and her.

Yael: Sounds like I have some work to do.

Adam: You do, but remember: It's not about the destination, it's about the journey. If you're not happy with the baggage you're carrying or who you're traveling with, getting from Point A to Point B will feel like drudgery. No one should want that out of life. Be well, and if you need to talk again, you know how to find me.

Yael: Thanks, Adam. My boss knows your friend, Marc, I believe.

Adam: Yes, he does. I mentioned that during my talk this morning, about how they have sort of worked together in advancing this concept of using one's place in sport to empower women to get into coaching. I can tell that you're an example of John practicing what he preaches.

Yael: Yes, I am. A few days after he got the job in Boston, he called me and wondered if I'd be interested in coming in as his assistant, with a chance to eventually replace him the way Rhian Wilkinson did with the Canadian National Team.

Adam: It's been a pleasure meeting you and I'm sure our paths will cross again this week.

Yael headed back to the Breakers' field, hanging Adam's shingle outside for the next person to come down. Adam tweeted Yael the link to today's "Tao of Schmidt" reflection dealing with the ending of relationships, since he felt she should look the potential truth in the face.

**********

Danielle: Is the Doctor in?

Adam: I'm not a doctor, but I'm probably who you're looking for.

Danielle: I'm Danielle Colaprico. I play for the Chicago Red Stars.

Adam: Pleased to meet you. What can I help you with?

Danielle: I think I am stuck in the middle of a four-way love triangle on our team.

Adam: Four-way?

Danielle: Both me and my best friend want to date the same person, but I think she loves someone else.

Adam: That's confusing.

Danielle: Not only that, but my bestie and I got at it last night while our third roommate was out having coffee with the fourth person.

Adam: That's going to be one messed-up locker room when all of this comes out.

Danielle: Well, I think I can shift my attention to my bestie if I was sure she'd respond in kind, which then would allow the other relationship to happen.

Adam: Let's start at the beginning. How do you feel about your bestie beyond being BFFs?

Danielle: I'm attracted to her to some extent. I care about her. I lusted after her last night before we got back to our room and things happened.

Adam: How do you feel about this third person?

Danielle: She's adorable and we have a lot in common, plus people think we look cute together. She says she doesn't go that way, but I'm just guessing she has yet to admit what she feels for our teammate.

Adam: I'm not sensing that you have a heart-on for her.

Danielle: It's not that. I think it's easier for me to try to get with her than risk going after who I REALLY want.

Adam: Which would be the bestie, I'm guessing.

Danielle: Yes.

Adam: Do you know how she feels about you versus this other person?

Danielle: I know she likes Jen. As for me, I can't get a read out of her.

Adam: Take me to last night after you got back to your room.

Danielle: I had teased her before we left for the party that she shouldn't have been able to get out of our room looking like she did, because I'd seriously have jumped her if I knew that I were gay. When we got back, it's like I couldn't stop myself from acting on what I said previously.

Adam: I'm not an expert in LGBT matters, but from a psychological standpoint, those two things don't necessarily have to go together. You can be straight in general but feel something carnal for another woman. You know you're going to have to talk to her about this, right?

Danielle: Yes, I do.

Adam: You might also want to talk to Jen, is it, about her feelings for your teammate. If you find that she's into her and don't sense that she's into you, let it go and pursue your BFF. I suggest you have the conversation with Jen first, because you'll be in a better frame of mind heading into your talk with the bestie.

Danielle: Thanks for your time, Adam. I think I need to do this tonight so that whatever happens isn't going to affect our play tomorrow.

Adam: You're welcome. Let me know how it goes.

Danielle walked back up to the Red Stars' field, passing Lindsey Horan as she headed down to grab Adam's ear.

**********

Adam: Hi, Lindsey!

Lindsey: You know who I am?

Adam: Yes. My daughter ships you and Emily, so she was all over you two getting split up. She almost cried over it.

Lindsey: Well, thank her for caring so much about us.

Adam: Before we get into what's brought you in, can I ask how things are going with the two of you separated, since I am guessing you didn't break up when you got dealt to different teams?

Lindsey: Things are going really well. We unofficially got engaged last Friday.

Adam: What do you mean by unofficially?

Lindsey: The distance thing is hampering when we'll be able to GET married, but that doesn't affect us BEING married.

Adam: Someone's been reading "The Tao of Schmidt".

Lindsey: Yes. You follow him, too?

Adam was trying to come up with a diplomatic answer for Lindsey, since Marc was cautious about people knowing he's the guy behind "The Tao of Schmidt" as well as the Executive Director of the Urban Coaching Project.

Adam: Yes, I follow him. Today's entry is really poignant when it comes to the other side of what he talked about last week, relationships coming to an end.

Lindsey: He's from Milwaukee, right, like you are?

Adam: Yes, he is. He's on the Campus Ministry Board of the Greater Milwaukee Synod of the ELCA, which covers Marquette University and UW-Milwaukee.

Lindsey: Cool.

Adam: So what brings you in?

Lindsey: I'm sure you heard about the turmoil down here the past couple of weeks.

Adam: Meaning the attack on Kelley and Morgan two weeks ago in Birmingham?

Lindsey: That, and the uproar in Atlanta over her retirement and the reason thereof.

Adam: Yeah, I read about that. Such a shame that people who claimed to be their biggest supporters ended up turning their back on them because they found in each other what we all hope for in life, a partner to laugh with, cry with, share good and bad times with, and with whom to raise a family.

Lindsey: The two of them are afraid to come back down here until things settle down. I was wondering how we as their friends can support them in this time of crisis.

Adam: Just acknowledging that they will need support when they return to Atlanta is a good first step. It will be up to you to provide them space to work through the emotions they are feeling about what happened to them. Their trust level will be dramatically lower than it was before the attack. They'll probably have good days and bad days. Be there when things are good AND when things turn bad. The love you and Emily have for each other and Emily has for Morgan will help her and Kelley get through this. While you won't be there physically a lot of the time, being present for them through whatever means are at your disposal, be it a phone call or Skype or Facebook chat, will help them view you as part of their support network.

Lindsey: Do you think it would be a good idea to get them down here for part of the tournament?

Adam: I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to get them back into a supportive environment. Orlando is a fairly progressive place and if the league is aware they are in town, I'm sure they will do whatever they can to protect them and make sure they are safe.

Lindsey: I'll contact them about coming down here, and I'll talk to the league personnel here about what they can do for them if they come to Orlando.

Adam: If you're able to put that together, let me know and I will carve out a hour or two for them to see me and start working through the psychological damage from the incident, because that doesn't heal as quickly as the physical damage does. If we can address the underlying issues Morgan is having with the attack, we'll be able to get her back on the field sooner and up to her previous level of play sooner.

Lindsey: Thanks for your help and advice. You said you were staying at the Wingate, right?

Adam: Yes.

Lindsey: Maybe Emily and I will stop by with some goodies for your daughter.

Adam: She'd be so surprised! Text me if you are planning to come over, just so I can make sure I'm around.

Lindsey left and with all the fields cleared, Adam closed up shop for the afternoon and headed back to the hotel.

**********

This evening saw most of the players and staff from the eight participants in the Hollywood Studios Cup hanging around the hotel bonding with their teammates and other players.

Jen Hoy: When we sat downstairs having coffee while you and Arin wrecked the room getting your rocks off, I found that I was able to get behind Alyssa's reserved nature to find a woman who has goals and ambitions, who wants to be loved, and who I genuinely feel something for.

Danielle Colaprico: Then do something about it, Jen.

Jen: I tried last night. When I walked her to her room, I kissed her on the cheek. Hopefully that was an obvious-enough sign of my interest.

Danielle: Should be.

Arin Gilliland entered their room.

Arin: Hi, kids. What are you gabbing about?

Jen: A certain goalkeeper who needs someone to love her.

Danielle: And who on our team should be the one to do it.

Jen: I'm going to go down to her room and see if we can talk. Don't wait up for me.

Danielle: Make your play.

Jen left to go find Alyssa. Meanwhile, Danielle and Arin remained in the room.

Danielle: About last night.....

Arin: We both did things that were we sober probably wouldn't have occurred.

Danielle: Don't be so fast to blame my forwardness on the alcohol. I said that I wanted to jump you before we left for the party. The booze just made me less-inhibited about doing it.

Arin: You also said that you didn't think you swung that way.

Danielle: At the time, I didn't think I did. By the way, why didn't you tell me that last night's party was geared to the gay members of the NWSL?

Arin: Because if I had said that, you probably wouldn't have wanted to come with me.

Danielle: You're my best friend, Arin. Why did it take until last night for me to find out that you were gay?

Arin: I was afraid that if I had told you, that you would presume that I wanted our friendship to become more than that, and I didn't know which way you tilted.

Danielle: I don't really know myself. I talked to Adam over at the fields this afternoon and he sort of set me straight, that I don't have to be totally in the gay category to want to rock your world.

Arin: Rock my world, like last night?

Danielle: Yes, like last night and like other nights when I'd see you and wonder how it would feel to touch you in ways others wouldn't, or to have your body against mine.

Arin: Are you hinting at some kind of "friends with benefits" deal?

Danielle: Actually no, because I want you as more than that. It might come as a shock to you, but you turn me on, and I'd like to know if we could become a couple. What would you say to heading out for breakfast tomorrow morning, just the two of us?

Arin: Like a date?

Danielle: Yeah, like a date.

Arin: I think I would like that. I DO feel something for you beyond friendship, Danny, but I don't know if it's love or just lust.

Danielle took Arin's hand and kissed it.

Danielle: Let's find out together.

**********

Emily Sonnett and Christen Press were in their room tonight because of limitations placed on the Storm by their coaching staff (namely, everyone is in the hotel the night before a game and no boffing).

Emily: This is the first night we're both here, Pressy.

Christen: Yeah. You've been enjoying your newly-sort-of-engaged status with Lindsey and I've been taking advantage of having Julie and the room all to myself.

Emily: Any movement on her part?

Christen: We decided not to spend this week together trying to work out what might happen down the road, but to use the time to re-connect.

Emily: Sounds a bit like mixed signals. She's said she won't leave Zach for you until everyone is done playing, but still wants to be able to sleep with you. How are you handling that?

Christen: I'm trying to be hopeful that things will move in a positive direction over this week together.

Emily: You might want to read this week's "Tao of Schmidt" entry. It's on how people tend to end their emotional involvement in a relationship long before the relationship officially ends.

Christen: Can you send me the link to that?

Emily: Sure.

Emily pulled up her phone and quote-tweeted Marc's reflection, tagging Christen.

Christen: Got it.

Christen started reading this week's "Tao of Schmidt", but stopped after seeing the opening quote: "People GET divorced long after they actually ARE divorced."

Christen: Interesting concept in this quote at the top.

Emily: Keep reading. It gives a good explanation of how it happens and why.

Christen continued to read and found some comfort in the words of the part-time deacon. Noticing that she had probably finished reading the piece, Emily chimed in.

Emily: Anything catch your eye?

Christen: Yes. The notion that if a person already knows they want out of a marriage or relationship but doesn't act on it, that it only exacerbates the problem and makes it harder to eventually do it.

Emily: Sounds a bit like Julie, right?

Christen: Yes. She continues to say that she will eventually leave Zach and be mine, but hasn't done anything to show that that will be the case. The fact that she knows she wants to do it gives me some hope, but the proof will be in the pudding, and I have under two months to persuade her to take that leap of faith before I head back to LA.

Emily: Maybe you should take advantage of Adam being here for the tournament to talk through what's going on, because if you're continuously fighting the monster known as Zach from a mental standpoint, it could eventually seep into your play. Same goes for her if she's battling the urge to leave versus the possible pain of doing so.

Christen: I think I'll do that, probably on Sunday during training.

**********

Jen knocked on Alyssa's door and she opened it for her. Jen stepped inside and, seeing both of her roommates (Caroline Casey and Sarah Hagen) gone, sat down on Alyssa's bed.

Jen: I've been thinking about our talk last night.

Alyssa: So have I. When we came back up here and you kissed my cheek, was that a sign of affection or just you being your friendly self?

Jen: It was definitely a sign of affection, and that's what I want to talk to you about.

Alyssa: Before you start, I think I should say a couple of things. First, I don't know what impression you have gotten about me, but my going out to lesbian gatherings has nothing to do with whether I am gay or not. I go there because I feel more comfortable in that environment than in a standard bar. I don't have to worry about bros ignoring me or the typical downtown businessman looking right past me to catch the eye of someone thinner and prettier.

Jen: Alyssa Naeher, you are beautiful. Over the time we've played together, I have seen you come to embrace who you are as a woman and present that in a way that accentuates your natural teddy-bear cuteness while also playing down some of the genetic gifts you've been given that make you such a tough athlete.

Alyssa: Teddy-bear cuteness?

Jen: You know, like how that infectious smile of yours makes anyone in your midst want to run up and hug you. At least it makes me want to do it.

Alyssa (blushing): Another thing is that I have had so little success with dating that I don't really know how I tilt anymore.

Jen: I have a small confession to make. I like you, simple as that. I want to find out if you and I could be something together. I know that you're really shy and reserved, so that's why I'm taking the lead here.

Alyssa: I don't know what to say. We've been through a lot of wars together the past few years and have developed a bit of a bond, but I'm not sure we're really compatible.

Jen: I want to test something to possibly refute that last statement. I want you to sit there cold as ice, no emotion whatsoever, with your eyes closed. I will run this test for ten seconds and I want you to promise me two things: 1) If you don't feel anything, you won't respond; and 2) If you DO feel something, you will respond the moment that occurs.

Alyssa: OK.

Alyssa sat upright and went into goalie mode, no emotion, no nothing. Jen leaned over and placed her lips against Alyssa's, kissing her softly but with a deep sense of emotion. Alyssa didn't respond at first, but after about six or seven seconds she closed down on Jen's bottom lip. They broke the kiss briefly before both of them leaned into each other and re-connected their lips, smiling as they kissed again.

Alyssa: I'm guessing we have a bit of a problem now. You kissed me and I kissed you back. What does that mean?

Jen: It means that at some level, you like me as well, at least I hope you do.

Alyssa: Pretty astute judgment, Ivy League grad. It took a while, but you told me to hold back until I felt something. When that feeling kicked in, all I could think about was returning that expression of.....love? to you.

Jen: What happens next?

Alyssa: Well, I think we should spend more time together while here in Orlando, nothing formal or fancy, just hanging out. When we get back to Chicago, we should go on a date, with all the proper trimmings.

Jen: That is something that I can definitely say yes to.

The two kissed one more time and then Jen got up and walked towards the door. Before exiting, she turned back to Alyssa and gave her the heart symbol. Alyssa smiled and gave Jen a heart pound.

**********

After avoiding each other more or less for the past two days, Steph and Yael were in their room together.

Yael: Steph, now that both of us are sober, we really should talk about what happened Wednesday night.

Steph: OK. First let me apologize for what might have seemed to be my ignoring you the past couple of days. I was so stuck in my head with guilt and anxiety after we had sex that I wasn't thinking straight. I needed to get my own thoughts under control before I could come to you with what I wanted to say.

Yael: No need to apologize. Remember, I WANTED YOU to make love to me, and I don't regret it one iota. I went to meet with Adam this afternoon to talk about my seemingly stagnant marriage and how I felt about you. After our discussion, he sent me a link to a piece written by a colleague of his and John's in Milwaukee on the ending of relationships and how people check out of them mentally and emotionally before they ever walk out the door. It got me to thinking about the situation I'm in with Aaron, and what happened between you and Georgia.

Steph: When I think about it, it seemed like things changed between us just before she went to Beijing. The trade had just happened, I was excited as hell to be reuniting with John and getting out of DC after hearing how Gabarra tried to send me to North Carolina last summer, and in my mind the plans we had made were coming to fruition. She didn't prioritize talking with me like she used to, she started hanging out more with the other athletes, and it felt like we were growing apart. I tried pulling her back by stressing the bigger goals we had, but all that seemed to do was push her further away. She never said outright that she didn't want to come to Boston, but deep down, that was probably part of what caused her to eventually pull back on the retirement thing. By the end, I didn't care about her dreams or ambitions, I just wanted her done with competing so that we could get onto the next chapter in our relationship, starting a family together.

Yael: With Aaron and I, the baby craze made me lose myself. I started hating sex because it never felt like we were connecting, only depositing fertilizer for an eventual growth that might or might not come. When you came to the Breakers, I felt an odd connection to you, like we were at sort of the same stage in life and could be honest with each other about the hurts and hurdles that we've faced. You feed me in a way that I don't get anywhere else, and I told Adam that if I wasn't placing my desire to have a baby above how I was starting to feel about you, that I'd probably be interested in seeing if we could be something. Oh no, now I've gone and told you that I'm seriously hung up on you and you probably don't feel the same way and it's going to make for an awkward season.....

Steph: Yael, give me a chance to respond, please. When we went out with Clare last Monday, I felt as though the two of us could become close friends, and I told you as much after we returned to Jordan Field following our shopping trip. I was actually being a little disingenuous. What I really felt was that we clicked in a way that women at our age don't usually do. Your being married puts an obstacle in the way of trying to see if that spark can turn into a roaring fire, but I am finding myself changing when I'm around you. I'm not so driven by everything I want to achieve like I was when I was with Georgia. I don't feel like I have to keep up with you, because we're technically at different points in the soccer journey. I also find myself so damn attracted to you, it's not funny. You have a body that I would love to take forever to explore, and then do it all over again. The way you came onto me on Wednesday night, I had never experienced that, the feeling of being desired instead of doing the desiring. If we didn't have a game tomorrow, I'd want to connect with you again, only this time fully conscious of what's happening and with a lot more heart and emotion.

Yael: Does this change what we agreed to on Wednesday?

Steph: I think so, because I for one can't look at this as some casual thing any more. I want more than that, I need more than that. Can you give me that and still stay true to Aaron?

Yael: What happens between him and I should not be your concern. Stephanie, I want to be with you in some capacity, be it as a lover or as a girlfriend.

Steph wiped away a tear from her eye.

Steph: Yael, I would be happy to be either one for you. The only things I request that we not do while you're still with Aaron are: 1) kissing one another's lips outside the context of lovemaking; and 2) fall in love with each other.

Yael: That second thing will probably be difficult to control, but the first one is doable. I know I'm going to break that first rule with this request, but can we at least seal this deal with one?

Steph agreed and walked over to Yael's bed, sat down on it, and gave her a tender, heartfelt kiss, which Yael returned in kind.

Yael: Want to sleep over here tonight?

Steph: As long as you agree not to tucker me out for tomorrow's game.

Yael: I promise.

Steph crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around Yael as they lied front-to-back. Steph reached back to turn out the light. She then planted a soft peck on the back of Yael's neck and nuzzled into her hair before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**********

There was a knock at Adam's door. He got up and opened the door to find John Herdman in front of him.

Adam: I was wondering when I might actually see you.

John: I wanted to wait until curfew had passed for the players before stopping by. We need to Skype our mutual friend and warn him about some of the players getting close to figuring out his secret.

Adam: Yeah. Of the three people I met with this afternoon at training, two of them knew of him and it might not be long before they start putting the pieces together.

Adam opened his laptop and made a phone call home to Milwaukee.

Marc Schmidt: Adam! How's Orlando?

Adam: It's great, although I haven't seen much of it due to a very busy first day. I have a guest with me. Say hi, John.

John: Hi, Marc.

Marc: Well if it isn't the front runner for 2022 NWSL Coach of the Year!

The three gentlemen caught up on business before delving into the true purpose of the call, how to protect Marc from having his dual identity exposed. Armed with a game plan, Adam and John ended the call and John returned to his room, leaving Adam to hit the hay and rest up for tomorrow.


	13. Hollywood Studios Cup Matchday 1

After talking last night about how they might feel about one another, Danielle and Arin left the hotel for a breakfast "date".

Danielle: We've been besties for a few years, so there should be no awkwardness to us having breakfast together, yet I am feeling a little bit nervous.

Arin: Why, Danielle?

Danielle: Maybe because I feel like the stakes are a bit higher this morning.

Arin took Danielle's hand. "We'll be friends regardless of how we end up feeling about each other."

Danielle: What happens if one of us falls for the other, but it doesn't happen in reverse?

Arin: If that should happen, we will deal with it. I care about you a lot, and I don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it.

Danielle: I am closer to you than anyone else in my life, and that includes my parents. When I think of you, I picture us in our apartment following practice, sitting on the couch watching TV and curled up with each other. There's nothing sexual about it, just the comfort of sharing space and time with you.

Arin squeezed Danny's hand before responding. "That description gives me chills, in a good way."

Danielle: Good. Maybe we can try it out when we get back to the hotel. I don't think Jen is going to be around. She was supposed to meet up with VDB and Sofia to watch the ManU-Man City match.

Arin: Speaking of those two, is anything going on there?

Danielle: I don't know. They would look cute together if they were to hook up. I have enough on my plate worrying about if we're going to end up taking that step.

Arin: I guess we ought to head back and see how that description of yours plays out.

Arin and Danielle left the coffee shop and walked back to the hotel, hand-in-hand with their fingers interlocked.

**********

Adam was down in the lobby grabbing breakfast and was approached by Lisa Cole.

Lisa: Adam, do you have a few minutes?

Adam: Sure. Let's go somewhere more private.

The two of them walked outside the hotel and found a space off to the side.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Cole, head coach of the Chicago Red Stars. It looks like a problem is developing in our locker room and I want to know how I can head it off before it becomes a bigger one and affects our play on the field.

Adam: What's the issue?

Lisa: It seems like half of my team is hooking up with each other. We have one long-time couple on the squad, which was reunited this spring after playing for separate teams for the better part of six years. Beyond that, it looks like our players are trying to pair up because they think that, since Steph and Kristie are a couple and playing together, I will be accepting of them doing so.

Adam: And I take it that that is not the case.

Lisa: Actually, I probably wouldn't mind it if they weren't being so obvious about scoping one another out. If it happens in the course of regular life, away from the field, there is little I or anyone can do to stop that. People feel how they feel, and standing in the way of that creates more drama than necessary.

Adam: You wouldn't attempt to break up pairings like I know some coaches are wont to do?

Lisa: GOD NO! I want my players to remember that this is their job, though, and just as it wouldn't be acceptable to mack on each other in an office setting, it's not acceptable when we're on the clock.

Adam: Your best bet there is to state it up front, using your committed pair as an example of what's acceptable and what's not. As a coach, you also have tools at your disposal to create compliance, such as fines, benchings, extra training.

Lisa: I don't want to be punitive just to get them to wisen up, but if things don't tone down, I'll have to talk to our owner about doing something about it.

Adam: I wish you luck, and if you need me, you know how to find me.

Lisa: Thanks, Adam.

**********

Danielle and Arin returned to their room and found it vacant. Arin sat down on the bed with her back against the headboard. Danny sat down in front of her, her back against Arin's front. She took the remote and flipped on This Week in Women's Soccer on Lifetime. This week's episode was a preview of the Hollywood Studios Cup along with interviews from Philadelphia Charge general manager Erica Dambach and Houston Dash head coach Amanda Cromwell.

Danielle scooted back a bit and leaned her head against Arin's upper torso. Arin placed her chin on top of her head and draped her arms over Danny's shoulders. Arin's nose ran through Danielle's hair and she left a kiss on the back of her head. Danielle looked up and thought about stretching up to kiss Arin, but changed her mind, wanting to keep both of their minds on the upcoming game. She nestled further back into Arin and dozed off slightly, content with her current situation. Arin leaned down and whispered to her, in her best Bogie impersonation, "Danny, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship", leaving one last peck on her forehead.

**********

Philadelphia Charge head coach Carli Lloyd ran into Julie Johnston Ertz while in the fitness center. Julie asked Carli if they could talk in private. The two of them went up to Carli's room.

Carli: What's the deal, JJ?

Julie: I was wondering what your plan was for my minutes during this tournament.

Carli: We weren't very good last year, so getting a first XI playing together as much as possible in the preseason might allow us to pull off an upset or two in the first three matches before we get to some winnable games after that. I'd like to play you the full 210 minutes in the group stage.

Julie: I was hoping that we'd be able to curtail my minutes a bit in the third group match, against Atlanta.

Carli: Worried about how you'll react to playing against Christen for the first time?

Julie: Somewhat. I was dinged-up when LA came to Philly last season, thus I avoided that encounter. I'm probably just nervous that I won't play at my best against her.

Carli: Is that the only reason why you want me to limit your time against the Storm?

Julie: Not exactly. Zach has intimated that he might try to come down for the end of the tournament so we can spend some time together here on the off-chance we don't make the final.

Carli: And you don't want him seeing that something has resurfaced between you and CP?

Julie: Yes. Christen came to Atlanta on loan because she wanted to use the time out here to convince me to finally leave Zach for her.

Carli: And you don't know how you feel about that.

Julie: Yes. On one hand, I have loved her for so long that I should be willing to take that leap of faith into her arms, but on the other, Zach has been good to me as it relates to keeping my bisexuality under wraps.

Carli: You and Christen are probably the worst-kept secret in the women's soccer world. Most people know you're a couple during the season, so they already accept you being non-heterosexual. What's the hangup?

Julie: The risk of leaving a sure thing that I'm not necessarily enjoying for an unsure future with the person I love most.

Carli: I think I can relate. I jumped at the Philadelphia job when it was offered because I thought that it would make Brian happy to have us moving back to the east coast full-time. I believe he is happy with the move, but I'm coming to not be. I love coaching, and I love returning to the area where I grew up, but I don't like the loss of the freedom I had when I was playing all over the country, first in Chicago, then Rochester, then Houston. I should have realized that him and I shouldn't be together when I was playing for Sky Blue and felt like I was being watched by the media more than usual.

Julie: That's how I'm feeling now that I'm with Zach most of the time. I'm not my best me because I can't nurture the other half of my heart like I could in Chicago with Christen. I really should face up to it and leave him for her. She even asked me to join her with the Olympias next season. She also said that she can't wait forever for me to do it, so that's also a concern of mine.

Carli: I know that I am going to wait until the end of the season to finally call it quits with Brian. I just hope I can convince Jill to hang on long enough for me to do it.

Julie: You and Loyden?

Carli: Crazy, right?

Julie: Just a little. How do you and Madden get along?

Carli: Jill has been a little cautious about having us spend a lot of time together because of the uncertainty of our relationship.

Julie: Understandable.

Carli: To get back to your question, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to lift you in that match. Your best hope for getting through the match against Pressy is to threaten her with no lovin' if she scores on you.

Julie: Clever. Thanks, Coach!

Carli: You're welcome, and I wish you the best in figuring out how to get what you want.

Julie left and walked back to her room, pondering what Carli said about people already approving of her and Christen as a couple. "What am I so afraid of? Being out doesn't seem like it will be a problem, because a lot of people already presume Chrissy and I are an item. Anyways, we promised not to discuss 'us' or 'me and Zach' on this trip, so let's play our games and have fun together when we're away from the field. There will be time to have that discussion over the next few weeks."

**********

Orlando City Stadium was filling up for today's first set of matches in the inaugural Hollywood Studios Cup. The first match of the day is the Boston Breakers against the Atlanta Storm. Games in the group phase are two 35 minute halves, with no overtime. Standings are as normal (3 points for a win, 1 for a draw, 0 for a loss), with the top team from each conference meeting in the final next Saturday.

The first twenty minutes of the Breakers/Storm match was a bit of cat-and-mouse, with Atlanta trying to keep possession and Boston seeking to limit Christen Press' ability to turn and shoot. In the 24th minute, the Breakers got on the board as a Rose Lavelle cross slipped behind both center backs and found Kyah Simon at the far post for an easy tap-in past Storm keeper EJ Proctor. The second half saw Libby Stout replace Steph Labbe at its start and Jessie Fleming entering in the 49th minute for Julie King, with Morgan Andrews slipping back to defensive midfield and Sam Mewis partnering Megan Oyster on the back line. Miscommunication between Oyster and Devon Schiller just after the Fleming substitution left Press free between them, where a quick turn-and-shoot beat Stout to the far upper corner. Boston took back the lead in the 58th minute as Fleming wove through the Storm midfield and, following a give-and-go with newly-inserted Caitlyn DiSarcina, split Atlanta's center backs before chipping the ball over Proctor into the net. [Breakers 2, Storm 1].

Orlando used a 63rd-minute goal from Alex Morgan to defeat the Philadelphia Charge, 1-0, with Ashlyn Harris going the distance for the shutout in this, the start of her final NWSL season. She and Ali have decided to move onto the next stage in their lives, with Ashlyn wanting to venture into sports photography. They are looking to leave the Orlando area for a return to the Delmarva region after the season ends.

After clearing the stadium following the first doubleheader, another near-capacity crowd entered (or re-entered in some cases) for the evening matches. First up was the Chicago Red Stars and the Houston Dash. The Red Stars got off on the right foot with a goal six minutes into the match as Arin Gilliland trapped and re-crossed a Kristie Mewis corner into the path of Sofia Huerta. A slight deflection from a Houston defender sent the ball back to Danielle Colaprico, who shot it past Jane Campbell from 13 yards out. Chicago doubled its advantage in the 31st minute as a Kristie Mewis cross hit her wife, Stephanie McCaffrey, in stride at the top of the six, with a simple header struck across the face of goal finding the net. The Red Stars finished off the scoring in the 65th minute as #2 overall draft pick Sophia Smith outran first Andi Sullivan, then the center back pairing of Janine Van Wyk and Amber Brooks before dribbling around a charging Campbell and passing the ball into the goal. [Red Stars 3, Dash 0].

The nightcap was FC Kansas City and the LA Olympias. Goals on either side of halftime by LA's Lynn Williams and KC's Shea Groom saw the combatants split the spoils. [Blues 1, Olympias 1].

**********

Following the Chicago/Houston match, the North American Goalkeepers' Union held an impromptu gathering at Ceviche Tapas Bar and Restaurant. Each of the four National Team goalkeepers at this tournament (Steph Labbe, Alyssa Naeher, Jane Campbell, and Ashlyn Harris) and their plus-ones (Sam Mewis for lack of another choice, Jen Hoy in her first sort-of public outing with Alyssa, Andi Sullivan, and Ali Krieger plus Michael) got a table on the right side of the restaurant.

Ashlyn: As the host goalkeeper, I call this meeting of the NAGU to order. First piece of business is to welcome our newcomers to the festivities. Surprised you're here, Sam, but with Abby up in Boston and Georgia who-knows-where, it makes sense you and Steph would pal up for this.

Steph: Actually, Georgia and I broke up about two weeks ago.

Alyssa: I'm so sorry to hear that, Steph.

Despite being rivals on the field, Alyssa and Steph were good friends away from it. They came to their posts as their countries' number ones through similar circumstances, those being retirements (voluntary and involuntary) and injuries that thrust them into the starting lineup. Alyssa's sweet nature and reservedness balanced Steph's intensity and determination.

Jane: How long were you together?

Steph: 5 1/2 years or so. We met at the Rio Games in 2016 and things sort of took off from there.

Ali: Any reason specifically?

Steph: She claimed that I was pressuring her into retirement and future baby making before she was ready to leave the arena and that I was always in charge of the relationship. I think one of the reasons is that she didn't want to come to Boston. I also think she might have found someone else who was less demanding and likely younger.

Jen: That seems a bit unfair.

Steph: It is what it is. I'm trying to move on, but I'm in no position to start anything right now. Thus why I have a wingwoman tonight who would have been sitting at the hotel missing her boo otherwise.

All the ladies laughed at that statement.

Sam: We could pipe her in.

Ashlyn: Do it.

Sam called Abby and placed her on speaker.

Sam: You are cordially invited to join us for tonight's North American Goalkeepers Union meeting. Say hi, everyone.

All: HI ABBY!

Abby: Who do we have here?

Ashlyn: Me, Steph, Jane, and Alyssa for the keepers, with Sam, Ali, Andi, and Jen Hoy as the additions. We also have our son Michael hanging out.

Abby: Hi everyone.

Andi: How are things in Boston?

Abby: Great. Wish I were there with all of you, but getting healed from the aftereffects of the concussions from the past two seasons prevents me from participating in practice or matches for another few weeks. Steph knows this, but Sam and I got engaged the opening night of the Olympics last month.

Ali: Awwwww.....details, details!

Abby went into the whole story, from slipping the hint about Chicago and NWSL final weekend into her interview with Steph Yang to her speech to Sam to the proposal.

Jen: That's sweet. I guess the single ladies among us have a tough standard to match.

Abby: Sam, show off your ring.

Sam held up her hand to reveal her multi-studded rose gold wedding band.

Alyssa: Very pretty.

Steph: You should see Abby's engagement ring. Dwarfs that by a mile.

Jane: I'll take your word for it.

Ashlyn: Onto you, Jen. Are you and Alyssa pals, or has she finally found someone?

Jen: We're waiting until after the tournament to figure that out.

Ali: Smart move. Get settled into the day-to-day of the season rather than make a spur-of-the-moment decision down here. Well, welcome to our little world. The few, the proud, the straitjackets.

Jen laughed at Ali's description for the goalkeepers' girlfriends/wives.

Sam: Don't put me in that category, Kriegs. I'm just keeping Labbe company.

Ali: Fair enough.

Ashlyn: Onto the next part of the agenda. What are everyone's plans for Australia 2023 and LA 2024?

Alyssa: Expecting to be at both, body and Harvey willing.

Steph: Same for me, unless I slip down the depth chart in Boston. Rhian has said I need to keep getting minutes to stay ahead of Sabrina and Kailen.

Jane: Hoping I'll be the third for Australia. As for LA, guess that depends on you or Alyssa slipping or the IOC finally allowing more than 18 players on the roster.

Ashlyn: You'll be there, Jane. I am retiring after this season to focus on a new career and to be a good wife and mother to Ali and Michael.

Alyssa: It won't be the same without you, girl!

The three keepers got up and gave Ashlyn shoulder pats and hugs.

Steph: I hope you won't have to face any of us in your final game, Ashlyn.

Ashlyn: If we make the playoffs, it could happen, either against North Carolina, Boston, or Chicago.

The dinner meeting wrapped up and Ashlyn texted FCKC assistant coach Nicole Barnhart about getting her guests onto the KC coach to return to the Wingate. Barnie replied back with a thumbs-up and the union and friends broke up for the evening, exchanging hugs and passing Michael around the circle before going their separate ways.

**********

At the hotel after their game, the Red Stars' block of rooms got quickly populated, with Sarah Stratigakis and Gabrielle Carle trying to get to their room before their roommate, Sophia Smith. Luckily for them, assistant coach Shannon Smyth asked Sophia to stick behind for a few minutes. The two Canadian youngsters got to their room and quickly placed a hanger on the doorknob, the international sign for "stay away, roomie."

Down the hall, Vanessa DiBernardo and Sofia Huerta entered their room knowing that Casey Short was still at the stadium watching the LA/Kansas City match in order to see Lynn Williams and Sam Johnson afterwards. The light on the phone was blinking. Sofia called down to the front desk and was told there was a message for Vanessa, from her mother. Vanessa called her mom.

Vanessa: Mom, I got your message to call.

Patricia DiBernardo (crying): Your father had a heart attack this afternoon. The paramedics tried to revive him, but couldn't. He's gone.

Vanessa (staying composed): I'll tell Lisa the news and see what I can do about coming back before the tournament ends.

Patricia: I'll call you tomorrow or Monday, depending on when we get plans for the visitation and funeral set.

Vanessa: I love you, Mom. Talk to you soon.

Patricia: Love you too, Ness.

Vanessa hung up and turned to Sofia.

Sofia: What was the news that has you needing to leave Orlando early?

Vanessa: My father died earlier today from a heart attack.

Upon saying those words, Vanessa lost all stoicism and crumbled in front of her teammate and friend. Sofia walked over and put her arms around the diminutive midfielder, holding her up as she convulsed against her. They walked slowly over to the bed and sat down. Sofia brushed the hair away from Vanessa's face and wiped away some of her tears.

Sofia: I'm sorry, Ness. Do you want me to go get Lisa?

Vanessa: No. I can talk to her tomorrow and then again after my mom calls with details about the funeral.

Sofia: OK.

Sofia gently rubbed the back of Vanessa's neck while her head was resting against her chest. She placed a kiss on top of her head and talked softly to her. "I'm here for you. I love you. I'll be with you if you need me." Vanessa looked up at Sofia and, feeling a sense of calm in her voice, leaned towards her and gave her a peck on the chin. She then moved her head onto Sofia's shoulder and kissed the corner of her mouth, leaving her slightly stunned. Vanessa pulled back and as she leaned back in, Sofia turned her head and their lips connected. They stayed in that position for a while, neither one pressing for more, just giving and receiving comfort from one another. Vanessa ended up curling into the crook of Sofia's neck and fell asleep.

**********

Danielle and Arin closed their door behind them and, knowing that Jen was out with Alyssa at the Goalkeepers' Summit, plopped down together on Danielle's bed.

Arin: Nice put-away there tonight.

Danielle: Good work on your part to pull back from your run to retrieve Kristie's corner kick before it went out.

Arin: You wanna talk about the test this morning?

Danielle: Sure. How did you feel while we were snuggled up?

Arin: If you couldn't tell from the little pecks I placed on your head and neck, I felt very comfortable.

Danielle: It felt good being in your arms, feeling your warmth against me. I wanted to lean up and kiss you, but then thought that it would not be a good idea to go down that route before the game.

Arin: Nothing's stopping you now, is it?

Danielle: Arin, is that a come-on?

Arin: Guess there's only one way to find out.

The two turned to face each other and Danielle wasted no time sliding herself towards Arin. Both women tilted their heads and moved in towards each other, resulting in their first kiss. Danielle suckled slightly on Arin's lower lip while Arin ran the tip of her tongue over Danielle's upper lip. Arin used her weight to push Danielle onto her back, then started kissing down her neck, followed by going along the left side of it. Danielle ran her fingers through Arin's hair and tried to leave a mark on her collarbone. Arin lifted her t-shirt and flipped up her bra, then did the same to Danny and pressed her naked breasts against her maybe-girlfriend's. 

Danielle: I think we should decide if we want to go further and plan accordingly.

Arin got up off the bed and opened the door, placing a clothes hanger on it, before closing it and returning to Danielle's tempting body.


	14. Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!

After an eventful Saturday night, the next morning started off rather calm. Steph Labbe woke up to find her roommate working at the desk.

Steph: Hope I didn't wake you when I came in last night. Sorry it was so late, but you know goalkeepers can't tell time very well. We live in our own little world, and when you have four of them in one place....

Yael: Steph, I barely noticed anything when you got back.

Steph: What did you end up doing with your night alone?

Yael: Looked through some things for training today. I'm going to ask John if we can just do a team meeting and walk-through this morning here at the hotel instead of trekking over to Disney. We play Philadelphia tomorrow, so it should be a fairly easy three points, and I think the additional rest will give us an advantage in the third match against Orlando.

Steph: Good idea. Hope he goes for it.

Yael: Also watched the Revolution piss away ANOTHER game. Lost to the Union 2-1.

Steph: Think of me at all?

Yael: A little, but not much because Mother Nature decided to make an appearance. I was a few days late this month, so I thought MAYBE....but nope. Another egg down the tubes.

Steph: I'm sorry. Also puts a small crimp in what we can do with each other.

Yael: Yeah. Since it didn't happen this time, I hope this ends up being a short period so maybe we can have one night together before going back to Boston. Anything good come out of last night's summit?

Steph: Ash is going to retire after this season and it looks like Alyssa might have a girlfriend.

Yael: I learned about the first one on Thursday when I was over at their place to watch Michael. As for the second, I'm happy for her if it's true. She deserves to have someone in her life that makes her smile.

Yael went back to scrolling through her news feed and read about Angelo DiBernardo's passing.

Yael: Loss in the Red Stars family yesterday. Former assistant coach and US National Team player Angelo DiBernardo died from a heart attack.

Steph: Oh my. His daughter Vanessa plays for Chicago. I wonder if the team knows. Can you forward me the article so I can pass it onto Alyssa?

Yael sent the link address to Steph, who then direct messaged Alyssa on Twitter asking if she knew and pasted the link in the message.

Steph: Wonder how she'll be dealing with the rest of this week, or if she'll head back to Chicago early.

Yael: Probably depends on when services are.

Steph walked over to Yael and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. "Morning."

Yael: Morning to you, too.

Yael looked up at Steph and kissed her on the underside of her chin. She then called John to discuss the training plan for the day, which was approved.

Yael: Looks like we're staying in today. Meeting at 10, quick run-through on the board of what we need to do in watching Julie Johnston on set-pieces or if she roams into the midfield, then off for the rest of the day.

The two of them got changed and headed down to the lobby for breakfast.

**********

The Philadelphia Charge were the first team on the field for training at Disney's Wide World of Sports. Julie Johnston stopped into Adam's makeshift office to discuss the mess she had on her hands.

Adam: JJ! I can guess why you're stopping in.

Julie: How so?

Adam: Just a hunch. My daughter Mallory is a huge fan of you and Christen Press, both individually and as a couple. She has posters of the two of you next to each other on one of the walls in her bedroom.

Julie: So what's the hunch?

Adam: You and her are having trouble, and of course hubby is involved somewhere in this.

Julie: Pretty good guesser.

Adam: More that Mal ships you two and keeps wondering how you let Zach steal you from Christen, or why she didn't fight for you.

Julie: You need to tell her not to believe everything she reads in the fanfics.

Adam: Ok, so give me the truth as to the three of you.

Julie: I love Zach, but it's never been an "in love" type of relationship for me. He's been a good partner to me, especially when it comes to my being bisexual and how afraid I am of the public knowing that. Then there's Chrissy....the first time I saw her, when we played against each other my freshman season at Santa Clara, I was captivated. Those eyes of hers did strange things to me during that game. I knew I was attracted to her, but I was intimidated by her being a senior and by her confidence. It wasn't until I was drafted by Chicago in 2014 and she had come back from Sweden to join the Red Stars that season that I was able to muster up ANY kind of courage to act on my long-standing crush. By that time, Zach and I had been together close to three years and everyone presumed we would get married. Again, I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him.

Adam: How did you and Christen start off your relationship?

Julie: We were roomed together for our first road trip as two of the team's new players. It forced us to talk to each other beyond the perfunctory "how are you?" that happens in the locker room. I was still intimidated, but after listening to her describe life in Europe and what she went through with magicJack in 2011, I found that she was "human" enough for me to inquire about her dating life on the chance I COULD actually be with her. The coaches put us together again on the next road trip and I asked her out for coffee at one of the kitschy shops near our hotel in Portland. Those eyes again, they got me to stammering, but for some reason she found that cute. She seems really outgoing, but underneath she's very private, even a little shy. We walked back to our hotel and our hands brushed against each other, then sort of magnetically bonded after another couple of steps. We looked at one another and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her face and kissed her right there on the street. She pulled back slightly so that my hands would drop and she could get her arms around me before coming back in with a kiss of her own. It was like time stopped in that moment and we were the only two people around. Once some of the natives started hooting and hollering behind us, we realized where we were and quickly got moving. The feelings were spilled after we got back to our room, and we've been together more or less ever since.

Adam: Where do things stand now, because you confirmed that there was trouble happening with the two of you?

Julie: She has been faithful and has bided her time waiting for me to leave Zach, but right before preseason started, she began becoming more demanding about the when of my departure. She said that she couldn't wait forever for me, despite my apprehension of leaving him while I'm still playing and thus in the public eye. She got herself sent on loan to Atlanta so that she would have some time out here to persuade me to be hers only. I told her that I can't take the risk right now of doing that.

Adam: Have you talked to anyone else about your situation?

Julie: My coach. She told me that the risk is quite minimal since everyone knows we're a couple and most people think we should be together exclusively.

Adam: My daughter being one of them. Sorry. Go on.

Julie: That part made me feel as though there could be a way to do it and not worry about the fallout.

Adam: There will always be fallout. You just need to decide how much you're willing to accept and from where.

Julie: Guess we're no closer to an answer than before I came in.

Adam: We're closer. You say she intimidated you when you played against her in the past. Are you worried about that happening again now that you play for separate teams?

Julie: Yes. I told my coach that I wanted her to limit my minutes against Atlanta when we play them on Wednesday. I also told her that Zach was hinting about coming to Orlando on Wednesday so we could spend a few days together here before going back to Philly on Sunday.

Adam: That looks like a potential train wreck.

Julie: Don't you know it. Chrissy and I agreed that this week here we were not to discuss "us" or "me and Zach", that it was time for us to re-connect and see where we are emotionally after being apart save a few days for most of the past 18 months.

Adam: And him coming down here will throw a wrench into that.

Julie: Definitely.

Adam: Can I send you something that one of my colleagues in Milwaukee wrote that talks about end-of-relationship issues and how people check out of them long before they ever leave them? It sounds like you could use some of the tips in there to reconcile how you feel about both of your partners and which way you should go.

Julie: Sure. Anything that might make some sense out of this would be helpful.

Adam: I should let you get back to practice. Take care and I'll send the link once we finish.

Julie: Thanks, Adam.

Adam went into his phone and sent Julie the link to Marc's "Tao of Schmidt" piece from Friday.

**********

With no visitors recently and a number of teams coming to the complex in the afternoon, Adam Skyped home to talk to his daughter about his first couple of days here.

Mallory: DAD!

Adam: Hi, Mal! How are you?

Mallory: Pretty good. Got to watch yesterday's games. Sad that the only one of my shipper players to win was Lindsey.

Adam: Well, it's preseason, so some teams are further ahead on being ready for the regular season than others. With the changes that have come to some of the teams here, it might take longer for them to produce results.

Mallory: Do you get to hang out with the players?

Adam: Not hang out, but talk to them about life and the game and how I can best help them get the most out of both. You know I can't tell WHAT we talk about, but I can tell you who I've run into so far.

Mallory: WHO?????

Adam: I saw Lindsey on Friday, Julie Johnston earlier today.

Mallory: Were their girlfriends with them?

Adam: First, Julie said not to believe everything you read in the fanfics about their romantic lives. Some of it is wishful thinking on the part of girls like you who want this player and that player to get together.

Mallory: OK.

Adam: To answer your question, no. Lindsey really doesn't have a girlfriend any more.

Mallory: I knew it! They broke up when they were traded away from Portland, right?

Adam: No. You remember that article that my friend Marc wrote last week on marriage?

Mallory: Yes.

Adam: Well, that's what you would describe what Lindsey and Emily are now. Sort of married, but without the legal to-dos.

Mallory: YES!!!!! And Presston?

Adam: I'm guessing that's the short-hand for Press and Johnston. If what Julie and I discussed is any indication of what's going on with them, I'll probably run into CP sometime this week.

Mallory: Are they nice?

Adam: Yes, they are. What you see on the field isn't always how they are away from it.

Mallory: Can you get me some autographs from them?

Adam: I can't really ask them for autographs if I'm here on work. I do mention that I have a daughter who's a big soccer fan and who follows them on social media. Maybe I should mention you have a birthday coming up.

Mallory: Would you, please?!?!

Adam: I'll see what I can do. I need to get back to work. Love you, girl.

Mallory: Love you too, Dad.

Adam closed Skype on his tablet and stepped outside the concession stand to investigate the commotion coming from the practice fields.

**********

Adam was walking up the hill to the field where the Chicago Red Stars were training and heard a sustained round of applause, with Vanessa DiBernardo in the center of the huddle, holding back tears. He understood what was going on and was moved. It is a soccer tradition to pay respects to a club member who has passed away by doing a minute of applause for him or her at a specific point of a match. Vanessa's father, a former assistant coach of the Red Stars, died yesterday of a heart attack and team captain Alyssa Naeher, upon hearing the news, informed the club's coaches and asked if they could do a minute for Angelo at the start of training. Once the applause ended, all of the players walked to Vanessa in turn to give her hugs. Alyssa also handed Vanessa her armband and told her that she'd be leading the team out tomorrow against FC Kansas City. Adam continued over to the bench area on the opposite side of the field, where he talked with Lisa Cole.

Adam: I heard the noise out here and thought I'd check to see what it was. What a classy moment that was from your players for Vanessa's dad.

Lisa: When Alyssa called Shannon and I to tell us about Angelo's passing, she asked if we could do something both to remember him and to support Vanessa during this time of grief. A good portion of our team played under him prior to my being hired and had fond memories of him, so I thought it would be a good opportunity for them to pay tribute to his impact on the organization.

Adam: Let Vanessa know that my shingle is out when or if she wants to talk. As I said in my presentation on Friday, dealing with grief in the midst of playing is something that stretches athletes' emotions extremely thin and if they don't try to dissipate their sorrow through talking with friends, family, coaches, or others, it eats away at them.

Lisa: I'll inform her of your services. Will you be around the hotel tonight around 9:00?

Adam: I should be. Why?

Lisa: Can you hold that time open for her if she wants to see you. We're going to have an emergency team meeting and she doesn't really need to hear what is going to come down.

Adam: I take it some of your players aren't acting like professionals and you're needing to take what we talked about yesterday to the next level.

Lisa: Yes. Shannon walked through our block of rooms last night and saw two of them had hangers on the doorknobs.

Adam: I've been out of college more than 15 years now and even *I* know what that means.

Lisa: Would you mind watching training for a little bit and see if you notice any additional unprofessional behavior?

Adam: I can do that.

Adam took a seat on the bench and started observing the Red Stars' practice, taking notes when he saw something that sort of set off an alarm about the internal dynamics of the team. After a half-hour or so, Lisa came back to the sideline to confer with the psychologist.

Lisa: Did you catch anything I should be aware of?

Adam: I don't know most of your players, so I'll have to give you numbers. Danielle and #3 seemed to be a little too touchy-feely with each other in one of the rondos. 7 looked to make more contact than necessary with 8 on the corner kick drill. On the other hand, Steph and Kristie didn't exhibit anything that would indicate to anyone that they were married. I know there is at least one other possible relationship in your squad from past sessions I've had with players so far this week, but I couldn't tell you who it is based on the interaction on the field.

Lisa: Thanks, Adam. I guess I will really need to lay down the law tonight.

Adam left Lisa to her players and headed back to his temporary office.

**********

The Atlanta Storm were doing a walk-through for tomorrow's game against Orlando, satisfied with their result from yesterday against Boston. Christen Press ducked in to see Adam.

Christen: Is anyone here?

Adam: Come in, Christen. I was expecting you, sort of.

Christen: Really? How come?

Adam: Let's say that I've heard enough scuttlebutt the past three days to make me think that you'd pay me a visit.

Christen: Has Julie been to see you?

Adam: You know I can't tell you that because my sessions are supposed to be confidential, including who I see and not just what they say.

Christen: Sorry.

Adam: Since you mentioned your on-again, off-again girlfriend, I am guessing you're here to discuss her. Pull up a chair and let it out.

Christen: I'm sure you're aware that I'm with Atlanta on loan for the first few weeks of the regular season.

Adam: Yes. We pay pretty close attention to the league, Marc and myself. My daughter asked me when she heard about the loan whether the two of you were finally going to get together for good. She loves you and her together and has your posters next to each other on one of the walls of her bedroom.

Christen: That's what I'm here to talk about. I came to Atlanta so that I could work on getting her to finally leave Zach. We've spent some quality time together the past few days and I'm hoping it will carry over into the regular season, when I'm planning on seeing her four of the six weekends I'm with the Storm.

Adam: Good thing you get paid well.

Christen: I guess. We promised each other not to discuss "us" or "her and him" during the tournament, so in a way it's hard to get a read on where she is with respect to my ultimate goal.

Adam: You know that trying to win her away from her husband is a bit of a fool's errand, right?

Christen: Why do you say that?

Adam: Unless she comes to a different conclusion about you and her than she has previously, you're just chasing after someone who isn't willing to be caught.

Christen: I think this time, I'll have a bit of help in changing her mind about her predicament.

Adam: Where is the help coming from?

Christen: Oddly enough, her own coach. When Julie and I talked last night after our games, she told me that she had gone to see Carli about perhaps not playing in the third group match against us and that she had opened up to her about our situation. Carli apparently was understanding because she's facing something similar, but she said she wouldn't hold her out of our game on Wednesday.

Adam: Smart coach.

Christen: I also have a little bit of hope from something my teammate Emily Sonnett sent me on Friday, that Julie might already have left him mentally and emotionally and just needs to do it physically, which, with her fear of being "out", is the hardest part.

Adam: Sounds like someone's been reading my friend's blog.

Christen: You know the guy who writes "The Tao of Schmidt"?

Adam: Yes. He and his wife went to college in Indiana with my pastor.

Christen: Back to the topic at hand. Do you think I'm wasting my time waiting for her to do something she hasn't been able to do in the eight years we've been together?

Adam: I wouldn't call it wasting time. I think you might be setting your expectations too high expecting a clean break. Start with something more doable, like your plan for this week. Get through that and see where you're at. Then, perhaps get together on the road during your loan, maybe in the cities where YOU'RE playing instead of going to Philly. If she is looking to leave him and doesn't want a confrontation over it, she'll need to spread her wings a little bit at a time. Does she play against you at all during your loan?

Christen: Yes, on May 14th, my last match with the Storm.

Adam: Any other head-to-head matches this season?

Christen: They come to LA sometime in late July, I think.

Adam: Circle those two dates on your calendar, as those are the absolute best chances to take stock of where your relationship with her is and where she is when it comes to leaving her marriage.

Christen: I told her that this would be the last season I was going to be "the other woman" in her life, so using those two games as evaluation points sounds perfect. Thanks, Adam.

Adam: Hope all goes well for you and her.

Christen left Adam's office and ran into Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan. Lindsey raced past Christen to catch Adam before he packed up.

Adam: Hi, Lindsey. What brings you back in here?

Lindsey: I wanted to tell you that Emily and I are heading to the airport to pick up Kelley and Morgan. She doesn't know they're coming, so that's why I had to stop in quick to tell you instead of texting. Your offer to help them still good?

Adam: Of course! Is the league providing any security for them?

Lindsey: The league flew their security chief to Des Moines to meet them and fly with them to Orlando. The league was also able to find a nonstop flight. We will have local law enforcement taking us to the airport and they will meet the three of them at their incoming gate.

Adam: Where will they be staying?

Lindsey: Tonight, they're staying with me. We have to stop by the Wingate to drop Emily off because, you know, everyone has to be in the hotel the night before a game. Can we stop by so you can meet them and set up a time for your session?

Adam: I am meeting with a player at 9:00, so I'll probably be occupied up until curfew. If you can get them here during breakfast tomorrow, we can get them checked-in and do our session at that time.

Lindsey: OK, I'll let them know.

Adam: Give them my regards. I'm sure Emily will be surprised.

Lindsey: She thinks we're picking up a new teammate of mine that we signed from Olympique Lyon. That's why we need the cops to join us, to fend off the expected crowds.

Adam: Clever ruse. You ought to get going if you want to beat the daily rainstorm.

Lindsey left and joined up with Emily and two of Orlando's finest for the trip to meet Moe, Kelley, and Baby O.

**********

Lindsey and Emily along with Officers Randy Buchanan and Desiree Lawrence of the Orlando Police Department arrived at the Orlando International Airport to receive Kelly and Morgan from the chief of security for the NWSL, Albert Norman. Officers Buchanan and Lawrence left Lindsey and Emily in the concourse while they walked down to the gate where the Frontier Airlines flight from Des Moines was scheduled to arrive.

Emily: Why did we have to come with police officers?

Lindsey: I guess the Pride are concerned that someone might try to get to Wendie in the airport.

Emily: How did your general manager pull off bringing her into NWSL?

Lindsey: When Marta retired, a good portion of the salary cap was freed up. Wendie Renard is considered the best center back on the planet, although I think a certain hot number in Atlanta has her beat, and with this being Ash's last year, the chance to win a title is in front of us and we needed to pull every string possible to give ourselves the best chance to get to Chicago in October.

Emily blushed profusely at Lindsey's compliment. "Just when I think you can't possibly be any more endearing than you already are, you spring a compliment like that on me."

Lindsey looked around quickly, then pressed her lips against Emily's before saying in response, "That's my job, to continue to take your breath away."

The flight from Des Moines arrived and the two officers were walking with Kelley and Moe, with Desiree in front of them and Randy behind them. Lindsey had her hand on Emily's shoulder to make sure she didn't go charging towards them once they came into view. They walked up the ramp to the concourse and Emily saw the two of them together, hand in hand.

Emily: MOE!!!!!!!!!!!

Morgan: SONNETT!!!!!!

Desiree moved to the side so that Morgan could run to Emily and Lindsey, then she and Randy walked alongside Kelley until they reached the three of them.

Morgan hugged Emily tightly, with her fellow Georgia girl returning the embrace as tight as she could. Lindsey tried to get in on the proceedings, but the best she could do was wrap her arms around both of them. Kelley got to them and pulled Lindsey away so she could give her a hug.

Kelley (to Lindsey): I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but I am SO glad to be down here with you, Emily, Morgan, my former teammates, and so many other friends I've made throughout the league.

Lindsey: I knew that Emily missed Morgan and you, and that it would do you two some good to be back among the living, at least for a little while.

Emily (to Morgan): I didn't know you were coming. Lindsey said we were here to pick up a new teammate of hers.

Morgan: The league wanted to keep it hush-hush in case people would attempt to track us like they were able to do when we went to Birmingham prior to the announcement. I also think Lindsey had a lot to do with getting us here.

Emily: Speaking of her, we're not dating any more.

Morgan: Awwww. Mutual decision?

Emily: Yes. We decided that since we already were married to each other, we should look for a time to actually get married to each other.

Morgan: So you're like sort of engaged?

Emily: You can call it that.

Emily pulled the pendant out from inside her shirt to show it to Morgan.

Morgan: Very nice! Birthstones, engraving, the date. You two are goals for sentimentality.

Kelley and Lindsey re-joined their spouses and the four of them along with Desiree and Randy headed down to baggage claim to pick up Moe and Kelley's luggage. Following that, they loaded into the SUV and left the airport for the Wingate so that Emily could be dropped off.

**********

Lisa Cole announced at the end of training that there would be an emergency meeting at 9:00 to discuss the schedule for the rest of the week and other team-related topics. She asked Steph and Kristie to show up 15 minutes early so they could have a quick chat and informed Vanessa that she was excused and could use that time to meet with Adam if she so wished. The newly-married couple came to the conference room at 8:45 for their chat with Lisa.

Steph: Lisa, why did you ask us to come early?

Lisa: I'm planning on using you two as guinea pigs during tonight's meeting. Some of your teammates are having trouble separating their on-field and off-field lives, and it's resulting in inappropriate behavior at training and complete disregard for road trip decorum away from it. I would like to hold the two of you up as examples of how to keep your love life from affecting your play.

Kristie: We weren't always this good.

Lisa: I know. It's the main reason why Steph was dealt here a few years ago and you were moved to Washington that off-season.

Steph: We grew as a result of that, plus going into business together with her sister taught us how to work together without glomming on each other in front of our teammates or the club leadership.

Lisa: If you want to speak out about this on your own, you're welcome to do so. Otherwise, I will tell them a little bit about the history of your relationship and the missteps that happened in Boston.

Kristie: I'd like to tell them myself because I think it will be more impactful that way.

Lisa: Sounds good. We're also going to discuss plans for going to Chicago for Angelo's visitation and funeral, contingent on whether we make the final or not.

Players started trickling in to the conference room, hoping this would be a short meeting so they could get back to their previously scheduled activities.

Lisa: Thank you all for coming. We have two major topics on the agenda. The first is that as of now, we will be leaving Orlando Thursday morning for Chicago to attend Angelo DiBernardo's visitation and funeral. The plan is to train as soon as we can get gathered at Toyota Park on Thursday afternoon, with no training on Friday. If we're in the final, we will be flying back that evening for our match on Saturday. If not, we'll stay in Chicago and train Saturday there. The league is looking at moving some games around on Wednesday so that we'll play the opening game of the first doubleheader. How the other matches will be scheduled has yet to be determined. Commissioner Duffy will be asking all owners and coaches of teams that do not make the final that, if any of their players wish to be present at the visitation and/or funeral, they be allowed to do so. Arnim is having us chartered up and back, so there will be room available on our flight for additional people.

Alyssa: Do we know the days and times of the events?

Lisa: Nothing has been firmly announced yet, but Arnim did speak with his widow today and got from her their preferred schedule for the week. Vanessa hasn't heard anything yet and I believe the information should come from her mom, so please keep this under your hats for now.

Shannon: Moving onto our second topic. We have noticed over the past couple of weeks and especially here in Orlando that players have been less-than-professional in their actions toward their teammates. Placing coat hangers on the doorknob is such an old-school tactic that it should have died with parachute pants. Looking at each other with hearts in your eyes on the field and making more than incidental contact with one another needs to stop, and it needs to stop now. I am going to hand the floor over to Kristie, because she and Steph have experience with what COULD happen if it doesn't.

Kristie: Thank you, Shannon. As all of you know, Steph and I have been a couple since we were at Boston College together. When luck put us together with the Breakers, we took that as a sign that the club's management was OK with us being out and displaying it. We were young, we were stupid, and eventually, in order to maintain a sense of order in the locker room, the Breakers dealt Steph to Chicago and myself to Washington. The two of us learned during our several-year separation that being WITH your significant other is a whole lot more satisfying than having the opportunity snatched from you.

Lisa: I believe they have learned their lesson, which is why I haven't seen anything from them like I have seen from some of you in the past few days. If this continues, I will be forced to impose fines, ration playing time, and perhaps even send you packing. I don't have a problem with you seeking out a relationship away from the stadium, but I won't tolerate you doing it when we're on-the-clock. Kristie and Steph get a bit of dispensation because they are a known quantity and have been together for more than a decade. Based on anecdotal evidence, there are at least two other on-going relationships and possibly more. If you are together with someone on the team, please let me know so that we can clear the air and so you can be given the appropriate responsibility for managing it outside of the locker room. Any questions?

Arin: What if we aren't in one officially, but are sort of trying to figure it out?

Lisa: Then it's best you act amidst the team as if you're not in one lest the tongues get to wagging.

Sofia: When would be the best time to acknowledge such a thing with you?

Lisa: When you have come to the decision to pursue a relationship with each other.

The players were dismissed and left the conference room to head back up to their block of rooms and get some shut-eye.

**********

Vanessa knocked on Adam's door, Adam opened it and she walked in.

Adam: You're Vanessa, I reckon.

Vanessa: Yes, sir.

Adam: Before we get started, I'd like to extend my sincere condolences to you and your family on the loss of your father. From what people have been able to tell me about him, he loved you very much and was proud of how you had come to follow in his footsteps in your portion of the soccer world.

Vanessa: Thank you.

Adam: If you remember what I said on Friday, you'll know that unresolved grief is one of the biggest obstacles not just to athletic performance but to one's mental health as well. A partner of mine back in Milwaukee went the better part of 25 years carrying around a certain degree of guilt over his father's death and it caused several bad decisions in his life, ultimately leading to him being hospitalized for suicidal thoughts, depression, and anxiety.

Vanessa: The news was all so sudden. I really haven't had a chance to process the fact that I won't see him again.

Adam: That's normal and common. An unexpected death like your father's hits so much harder than one that is due to illness or old age. You're in no way prepared for the wave of emotions that you will go through, you're probably not logistically prepared for the person's absence, and your family might not be financially prepared to deal with the change in income or circumstances.

Vanessa: I hear that you're good with helping players address the things in their private lives that create obstacles to maximum performance on the field.

Adam: That's my job, in a nutshell.

Vanessa: So how would I go about addressing the grief that I feel and will continue to feel as my father's loss becomes more prevalent in my life?

Adam: Be public about it. Don't try to hide it from the people who care about you and who you rely on for your emotional well-being. If you have a significant other, let their love for you begin the healing process instead of shutting him or her out to handle it on your own. Be good to yourself, in moderation. Yes, that means you can down a pint of Ben and Jerry's in one sitting if you want, but it doesn't mean buying up half of Macy's because shopping makes you feel better.

Vanessa: My friend and roommate Sofia was with me last night when I talked to my mom and got the news. She comforted me after the shock finally settled in, and we ended up kissing and cuddling until I fell asleep in her arms. I don't know what I think about what happened.

Adam: Let's start at the beginning here. How do you feel about her?

Vanessa: I love her in a sisterly sort of way, but I also am attracted to her a bit. She has been dating a guy for a long time and I haven't wanted to stir up drama. I'm not sure if she'd be interested in something with me, I don't know if she swings that way, or if I do for that matter. Last night was all sort of confusing.

Adam: That's to be expected. You were at an emotional low point and took whatever comfort you could from wherever it came. It could have been sympathy on her part, or longing for something on yours, or any of a number of other things. There is a reason why people hook up at funerals. Emotions are at their rawest and it doesn't take much coaxing on anyone's part to seek to relieve themselves of the negative ones and replace them with positive ones, even if temporarily.

Vanessa: Should I talk to her about it?

Adam: I'd refrain from doing so, because I am fairly sure that the other person is probably having this kind of dialogue going on in their own brain and will want to address it first.

Vanessa: I should be getting back to my room so I can see if my mom tried to get in touch with me about arrangements and to find out what I missed in tonight's emergency team meeting.

Adam: Take care, and know that I'm here to listen if you need to talk more about this before heading back to Chicago.

Vanessa left Adam's room and went back to her own. She checked the phone and, seeing no blinking light, got herself changed and tucked into her bed before her roommates returned from the meeting.


	15. Hollywood Studios Cup Matchday 2

Lindsey brought Kelley and Morgan to the Wingate so they could check in, put their bags in their room, and then meet with Adam to begin the process of working through what's happened over the past three weeks.

Adam: I see that the guests of honor have arrived.

Kelley and Moe blushed a little, slightly embarrassed.

Lindsey: I take it there is no need for an introduction, then.

Adam stood up and introduced himself to the couple. "I am Adam Rothschild. The NWSL brought me in this week to work with their athletes on how to achieve greater performance on the field by dealing with the off-the-field problems that get in the way."

Kelley shook Adam's hand, followed by Morgan.

Kelley: Lindsey said that you could help us get Morgan back to normal sooner so she can return to the Storm.

Adam: Yes, that is part of it, but I also want to get into your relationship, the pregnancy, and your own obstacles that might factor into how soon Morgan can return and then get back to her previous level of play. Let's head up to my room.

The four of them headed to the elevator and took it to the third floor. Kelley and Moe went to their room with their luggage, Lindsey went down to wake Emily, while Adam entered his room to wait for his current clients to arrive. Kelley and Moe walked into Adam's room and closed the door behind them.

Adam: Sit down, Mohara.

Kelley: Mohara?

Adam: Sorry. That's my daughter's ship name for you. Combines Moe and O'Hara.

Morgan: I see....

Adam: Anyways, onto why we're here. We will get to the activities of the past few weeks in a bit, but first I'd like to find out how the two of you got together, since how you met is pretty obvious from your bios.

Morgan: I'll give you the short version. Kelley had been re-allocated to the Atlanta Storm from Sky Blue FC following the 2017 season as a building block for the team's entry into the NWSL. About two weeks later came the expansion draft, where they and Vancouver would select an additional ten players for their rosters. The Storm had already been in discussions with me about coming back to Atlanta and playing for them. I was getting married to Fabrice in a couple of weeks and the idea of moving back to Georgia appealed to me, especially after what had happened over the past season between me and one of my teammates. The Storm forfeited their first three selections in the draft to acquire me. I had known Kelley for years from the National Team and looking up to her for years before that as a fellow Georgia player who made it big. I knew I was attracted to both men and women from my days at Virginia, and NO you cannot ask me if I had flings with any of my teammates there. Of the obvious choices, one of them is practically married to her current girlfriend and the other one I know doesn't swing that way.

Adam: Fair enough.

Morgan: Fast forward to the wedding day. I had met with our GM and coach earlier in the week, at which time they called a press conference to introduce Kelley and I as the team's "foundational players". After the Virginia situation and my own fling with Andressa that past season in Houston, I knew that I needed to go through with this wedding in order to quiet down the gossip about me being a lesbian. At the reception, Kelley pulled me to the side at one point and said, "I'm happy for you and Fabrice, but part of me knows YOU'RE not totally happy with doing this. I just want you to know that if you need someone, like you needed Sonnett back at UVA, I'll be there for you."

Adam: So you and Emily were a thing?

Morgan: Not a "thing". More like friends with benefits. We both knew we weren't completely straight, but neither of us had really ventured down the other road. So it became a way to figure it out together. Back to the story. I was floored when Kelley said that to me, because I had nursed a small fangirl crush on her before leaving for college. When we met up at National Team camps, I would hope that we'd room together, but it never happened.

Adam: So when did you and Kelley cross that line?

Morgan: Our coach decided to room us together on road trips since we were the club's two biggest players and the skipper and deputy skipper. On our first road trip, we went to dinner the night before the game and talked about how we both got to where we are. We were familiar with each other from NT camp, but we have our own groups of friends there that don't really overlap, so we never really got into any lengthy conversations. I got to see her heart in that talk, and I was damn attracted to it. Over the course of the season, we'd spend more time together, both in and out of our room. We went to play Washington in a game that, were we to lose, would guarantee us the #1 pick in the 2019 draft. The Spirit literally sucked the spirit out of us and we were humbled, 5-0. After the game, Kelley and I went back to the hotel, knowing that this was probably one of the last times we'd be rooming together due to us getting another national teamer most likely with that #1 pick. I couldn't take the thought of having that happen without at least telling her I wanted something with her, be it casual sex or a deeper relationship.

Kelley: Let me take over from here, hun. We got back into our room and I could see something was on Morgan's mind. I had come to grow quite fond of her over the course of the season, but didn't know if she was ready to take me up on my offer, presuming that she was getting good enough service at home. I sat down on her bed and brushed a few stray hairs out of her beautiful face. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I was about to say something to her when we both started talking at the same time. She asked me to go first, and I told her that this season had been rough, but I had found a new lease on life being in Atlanta and having developed a stronger friendship with her. I then asked her what had her looking so down. She told me that the reality of what next year would bring with the Storm having the top draft pick and the two of us probably split up on the road touched off something, and it was then that she said she wanted me. I really didn't have to think about acting on her request. I wiped away the stray tears and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away to gauge her reaction. I leaned down to kiss her again and she responded ferociously. We spent most of that night connecting our bodies to one another, with breaks here and there where we'd talk about our new circumstances. During the off-season, she divorced Fabrice and we got together, albeit without letting the public know.

Adam (to Kelley): I know from my research on the two of you that you got married after the 2020 Olympics and that you chose to retire before the 2022 season because you were pregnant. Take me through the decision, the announcement and its aftermath, the attack and your escape, and where the two of you are now mentally and emotionally.

Kelley: After our last game of the 2021 season, I told Carlos and Becca that we would be trying to conceive in the off-season and, were we successful, I would be retiring. When I got confirmation of the pregnancy from my doctor, I called them and gave them the news. I also told them that I wasn't moving forward with the retirement papers until we passed viability. Once we passed 20 weeks, I called Carlos again to tell him I was retiring. He said that they would make the announcement after the first day of practice, so as to not be dealing with questions of my absence. I asked if I had to be there for the announcement and if not, could Morgan and I get away from Atlanta for a few days until the reaction would tone down, since the club had never confirmed our relationship to the public. He said that we could flee the ATL for that week, but Morgan was expected to be back in camp on Monday the 7th.

Morgan: Kelley told me that Carlos would make the announcement on the 1st after training and that I had leave from the club through the 6th. She showed me a copy of the announcement, which never mentioned my name. She also said she had taken other precautions to keep me protected from any backlash since I would still be with the Storm. We took off for Birmingham the Saturday prior, and it was a great first few days. When the news started rolling in on Wednesday about the supporters' group camping outside our house, I got concerned. Kelley re-assured me that we wouldn't be found since: 1) nobody knew who she was married to; 2) she wasn't leaving traceable information on her laptop or cell phone and we were using cash for all transactions; and 3) we only had to hole up another couple of days before we could make our way back home since the fervor would die out due to their lack of success.

Kelley: Within the span of 24 hours, all three of those points were proven to be false. The supporters' group's lawyer was able to get a FOIA request granted for a copy of our marriage license. Once they had that, they were able to look for information on Morgan's whereabouts and find out where she was. Of course, the passion to get us didn't go away, which is what led some of them to contact people in Birmingham to find us and confront us. We were leaving a downtown cafe after breakfast when we saw the first couple of picketers on the street. Again, they were using her phone to nail down our whereabouts. We were spotted and they came after us. We ran as fast as we could to get back to our hotel, but in my condition my speed isn't what it used to be and one of the attackers spun me around and swung a baseball bat at my stomach. I was able to shift so that he would hit my sides and not dead-center. Moe heard me cry out for help and came scurrying back to me. She stood up to one of the other individuals with the bat-wielding SOB and promptly got punched in the face. One of the shopkeepers must have seen what was happening and called the police, who arrived and took the three of them into custody.

Morgan: We went to the hospital to get my face checked out. Kelley contacted Becca to give her the news about what had happened. She also told her that we wouldn't be back to Atlanta until things REALLY died down, and that we didn't know at the time when we'd be able to contact them again or where we'd be at that point. Kelley called her cousin in Des Moines and asked if we could come visit for a bit because we needed to hide out due to the passions running amuck down here in the south. We then embarked on the trip to Iowa.

Kelley: I think, between the two of us, I bore the lesser of the mental anguish because I knew I had done everything I could to protect our son. Emotionally, I am a bit distraught because I feel like I was unable to protect Morgan from having her life ripped open for everyone to see and because she took the brunt of the physical damage to us.

Morgan: As for me, I am really scared about going home. I have had a couple of nightmares where we were being attacked at a match, and one where Kelley had the baby but it was taken from her by the doctor because he felt it would have a better life being raised by a "normal" couple. Being in Orlando for the tournament, I hope, will lessen some of that fear and anxiety.

Adam: I will do all I can to get the two of you on the road to recovery. You two must be exhausted with all of that talking. Let's put a bookmark here and reconvene at another time. Game days seem to be my best time to offer extended private sessions, so how about same time on Wednesday? By then, I'll have a game plan put together to get you to the point where you can return home and begin a relationship there with a therapist of your own choosing.

Kelley: Sounds like a plan.

Adam: Wednesday at 9:30, then.

Kelley and Morgan stood up and each gave Adam a small hug before leaving his room.

**********

Patricia DiBernardo called Vanessa this morning with information about her father's services. Visitation will be on Thursday, with the funeral on Friday morning. His burial had not yet been set, with Friday following service or Saturday morning being the options. After Vanessa hung up with her mom, she went out for her usual pre-game walk. On the way out the door, she ran into Sofia coming back from her own trek around the hotel area.

Vanessa: Just got off the phone with my mom. Most of the arrangements are set for my dad's visitation and funeral. I need to get out of here for a little bit to clear my mind.

Sofia: Can I join you?

Vanessa: Sure, but I might not be good company.

Sofia closed the door to their room behind her and the pair walked down the stairs to the lobby and then out the front door of the hotel. After a few minutes, she broke the silence with her roommate.

Sofia: When do you need to head back to Chicago?

Vanessa: Sometime on Wednesday because the visitation is on Thursday. With us playing the last game of the day against LA, I will have to miss it so I can get home at something close to a reasonable hour.

Sofia: Understandable. Hopefully we win tonight and get the proper results so we're through to the final before the Wednesday game.

Vanessa: That would be nice, knowing that I would get to come back here after the funeral with all of you.

Sofia: I've been thinking about what happened on Saturday night, Ness.

Vanessa: I'd like to thank you for being there for me that night and for comforting me in the midst of my deep sorrow.

Sofia: I'm your friend, and I care about you. I wanted to ask about your advances towards me once you stopped convulsing. Were they genuine or just a reaction to my comforting you?

Vanessa was now stuck a bit. The truth was that her reaction was a mixture of both.

Vanessa: Truth is that they were a combination of both. I like you, Sofia, so wanting to kiss you was genuine, but I also was seeking out some form of comfort from you in the moment. Therefore, my motives were a bit jumbled.

Sofia: Why haven't you told me before now that you liked me?

Vanessa: Because you've been with your guy for a long time and I didn't want to stir up drama. I also wasn't sure if you had feelings for me or if you were interested in girls at all. I don't even know if I would go for a girl myself, but I know that I want to see if we might have something beyond our sister-like relationship.

Sofia: Do you remember what I said on Saturday night?

Vanessa: Sort of, but that night is a bit of a blur.

Sofia: I said that I was here for you, that I loved you, and that I would be with you if you needed me.

Vanessa looked over at Sofia and gave her a shy smile. Sofia took Vanessa's hand and led her to a bench along their walking path.

Sofia: My being with Rafe has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Most of the time, our relationship is just hanging out so I don't have to be alone. I meant every word I said on Saturday. I was hoping that by telling you that, it would bring you out of your shell a little so I would know if you felt anything for me. I returned your kisses because I desire you in a non-friend sort of way.

Vanessa lifted Sofia's hand to her lips and kissed it. Sofia then leaned over and kissed Vanessa on the lips, which surprised her at first but she quickly returned the affection to her possible girlfriend.

Sofia: I guess this would be the time to take Lisa up on her offer.

Vanessa: What offer?

Sofia: During last night's meeting, she was railing against the team jumping into ships and how the players weren't acting professionally by engaging in them while on the clock. She also said that if players WERE getting together, that she'd like to be informed so that a conversation about responsibility for keeping the on-field and off-field separate could take place.

Vanessa: That's a bit odd, trying to police what we do on our own time.

Sofia: Actually, she's right. This tournament in reality is one long road trip, so the rules that apply when we're on the road should apply here. She also had examples of players flirting if you will with one another during training.

Vanessa: You mean Arin and Danny chasing one another around the field, or Sarah rubbing up on Gabrielle during the corner kick drill?

Sofia: I think so. Back to my train of thought. Because I knew that we might possibly have this conversation in the next couple of days, I asked her when the appropriate time to talk to her would be. She said the proper time to bring it to her would be after a decision is made to pursue a relationship.

Vanessa: I guess we have a decision to make.

Sofia: I don't think it's that hard of one, to tell you the truth. I want you, you want me.

Vanessa: You said that you loved me. I love you as well, though right now in a sisterly sort of way. I WANT to love you as more than that in the future, I just need a little time to get there since I've been having to press down my feelings for you due to you and Rafe being together.

Sofia: I'll take care of Rafe. I'm sure he's been expecting something to happen with one of my teammates for a while now.

Vanessa: When do you want to talk to Lisa about us?

Sofia: We have the game tonight, so I don't think today is a good time. With you leaving on Wednesday, it would have to be tomorrow or after the tournament is over.

Vanessa: I think we can wait until we get back to Chicago to tell her. It's not like we're going to be putting a hanger on our door to keep Casey away, unlike SOME of our teammates.

Sofia laughed. "Shannon brought that up last night. I'm not ready to cross that line with anyone right now, so no danger there. I want my first time with a woman, with you, to be something more thought-out and planned than what others around here seem to do."

Vanessa stood up and lifted Sofia to her feet. The couple looked around quick, sneaked a short kiss, and then walked back to the hotel to have lunch and prepare for tonight's game.

**********

The second round of group stage matches got underway at Orlando City Stadium with Boston and Philadelphia opening up play. Before the match, a moment of silence was observed for the passing of Angelo DiBernardo. Goals from Rose Lavelle, Midge Purce, Sam Mewis, and Kayla Duran staked the Breakers to a 4-0 halftime lead that would end up being the final score and put them on six points through two matches.

The second tilt of the day saw the Atlanta Storm defeat Orlando, 2-0, behind goals from Denise O'Sullivan and Emily Sonnett, giving both teams three points for the competition and keeping them alive in the chase to make the tournament final on Saturday.

The opener for the evening session was Chicago taking on Kansas City. Midfielder Vanessa DiBernardo led her team out onto the pitch, as was decided in training the previous day. Once the team were lined up at the middle of the field, Alyssa Naeher moved to the end of the Red Stars' line, allowing Sofia Huerta to stand next to her amiga as the moment of silence was observed for Vanessa's father. Prior to kickoff, Commissioner Amanda Duffy announced that there would a change in the lineup of matches on Wednesday so that the Red Stars could play first on the day, with the rest of the order determined by results from this evening. Tonight's first XI saw Chicago come out in a 4-3-3, with Sophia Smith entering the lineup in place of Sarah Stratigakis and Huerta moving back into midfield alongside DiBernardo (anchored by Danielle Colaprico) and Kristie Mewis sliding up to left wing, with her and Smith flanking Steph McCaffrey.

A dribbling foray into the box by Huerta in the eighth minute resulted in her being hauled down and a penalty kick given. DiBernardo took the ball and placed it down on the spot. On the referee's whistle, she struck a low shot to her right that got past the outstretched hand of Cat Parkhill and gave the Red Stars a 1-0 lead. McCaffrey doubled the lead in the 22nd minute by heading in a Casey Short cross. Goals from KC's Mandy Laddish and Chicago's Smith in the second half would bring the score to 3-1, where it would end.

The nightcap ended up a 0-0 draw between Houston and LA, eliminating both teams from contention and giving the Red Stars the Western Conference berth in the Hollywood Studios Cup final. Based on these results, the following is the schedule for Wednesday's final day of group stage matches:

2pm: Chicago vs. LA; 4pm: Philadelphia vs. Atlanta; 7pm: Boston vs. Orlando; 9pm: Houston vs. Kansas City.

**********

Lindsey and Emily were out to dinner with Christen and Julie as all of their teams played in the first doubleheader of the day.

Julie: Zach might get his wish after all. We're eliminated from contention for Saturday's final, so he'll probably come down and want to stifle me for the rest of the week here.

Christen: Maybe, maybe not. Commissioner Duffy has said that any player who wishes to attend Angelo's services can do so. We just have to contact someone at the league so we can be placed on the Red Stars' flight manifest.

Emily (to Julie): Can you contact him and tell him not to come because you're going to Chicago?

Julie: I'm not sure. If I join the Red Stars, he'll probably think Chrissy had something to do with it and that would create more drama than it's worth.

Lindsey gets an evil thought. "What if.....you two left on Wednesday after your game? Get out of Orlando before he might get here?"

Christen: That could work, but we'd need to bring our stuff to the stadium and then find a way out to the airport, plus find a flight that would be leaving that evening.

Emily: Worry about the last part, and let the two of us worry about the rest. Lindsey, can I borrow your car to help our friends out?

Lindsey: Sure. With our game against Boston moved to 7:00, I'll be at the stadium around the time your game finishes.

Emily: That part is solved. Her and I will work out the details. One of us can stop by the hotel to pick up your luggage so you're not hauling it on the bus with you. It will already be in the car when the game ends, so all we have to do is hop in and be gone.

Julie: You're serious, Chris?

Christen: Yes. I want to be with my former teammates and support Ness, and I'd like it if you would join me.

Julie: No need to ask me twice. We can talk over our specifics when we get back to the hotel tonight.

Christen: How can we thank you?

Lindsey (snickering): Invite us to your wedding.

Both Christen and Julie laughed.

Christen: There's no certainty that there will be one. Speaking of weddings, have the two of you started thinking about when to do the I dos?

Emily: If Lindsey can get moved to the Storm after this season, then sometime after the first of the year but before the season starts.

Christen: I heard Carlos talking with Amanda about wanting to host next year's tournament.

Lindsey and Emily looked at one another.

Lindsey: If that ends up happening, then we should consider doing it then.

Emily: Like Sam and Abby are doing with Chicago and the NWSL final?

Lindsey: Exactly!

Emily: That's a thought. Hey, you two should do it during the Olympics in 2024, that is if y'all ever decide to get together permanently.

Julie: I'm not committing to anything with the three of you acting like bloodthirsty hyenas wanting me to leave Zach.

Lindsey: You're looking to run away from him with your girlfriend on Wednesday. I think that's fairly good evidence that you want out.

Julie: This is a baby step. If I can pass this by him, then I can go about trying to make time with and for Christen while she's still out here on loan.

Christen: First things first. We get a flight booked for Chicago to leave Wednesday evening.

Emily: Let me know when you get that resolved so we can coordinate getting the parts put together to get you to the airport from here in time.

Christen and Julie left Lindsey and Emily to head back to the Wingate and start working on their Windy City getaway.


	16. Proceed If You Dare

Tuesday morning began with the league delivering a communique to all eight teams' coaches regarding the game schedule for Wednesday, a schedule for Thursday and Friday for both those going to Chicago and those remaining in Orlando, and a re-iteration that players had until midnight to inform the in-house league office if they wish to be on the Red Stars' charter on Thursday morning.

The Boston Breakers were at the Disney Complex at their usual time, 10am, with work being focused on player combinations to use in their match tomorrow evening against Orlando. The Eastern Conference front-runners need a draw to advance to the Hollywood Studios Cup final, but can win the group with a loss provided their +5 goal differential isn't lowered too much by Orlando or surpassed by Atlanta, who plays Philadelphia prior to the Breakers/Pride match. With the primary objective of the day being those outside the first XI, Steph Labbe used the first portion of practice for a sit-down with Adam.

Steph: Are you in here, Adam?

Adam: Well, if it isn't Steph Labbe, or as Marc and his niece's lacrosse team would say, Steph La Bae.

Steph giggled. "Really?!"

Adam: Yes. You have quite a following up in Milwaukee. In fact, Marc gives you one of the biggest compliments imaginable whenever your name comes up. He's got a fanboy crush on you, even though he knows you're gay. Anyhow, Marc says that you're the best of both worlds: Buff, can bench press a small truck, but is the kind of woman you want your parents to meet.

Steph: That is really sweet, but I don't know about the truck thing. I'm not as strong as I may look. Yoga is more my speed for cross-training, not lifting.

Adam: I'll have to tell him that. I was actually hoping you'd stop in sometime this week.

Steph: Why's that?

Adam: I've been dealing a lot with relationship issues with the players, both start-of and end-of, but not much with mental illness and how to manage it on and off the field. Since you are one of the very few players in the league who has been public about your struggles in this area, I wanted to get some feedback about what techniques work and don't work in the real world of professional sports to keep your symptoms at bay.

Steph: Well, you're going to get a bit of both from me today.

Adam: I'm aware that you and Georgia (?) are no longer together. My daughter seems to have the scoop on EVERYTHING coming through the league's gossip mill.

Steph: How old is she?

Adam: 13, so old enough to get on the social media sites but still too young to be able to tell truth from fiction there.

Steph: That piece of gossip is true. We broke up two weeks ago.

Adam: Any specific reason why?

Steph: I think it boiled down to being at different stages of life. She wanted to keep competing, as did I. I wanted to have a child as well, and since I am beyond a reasonable age to do that without intervention, she probably felt put-upon by me to give up her career so we could start a family. Any other reasons she might have had are just speculation on my part.

Adam: This is a good segue for me to ask about your depression and anxiety, since both of those can easily ramp up after a loss such as that.

Steph: Once the initial shock passed and I cried my eyes out over it, I got a little bit bitter, but one of our coaches, who is my age but retired a couple of years ago for off-the-field reasons, reached out to me along with John's wife, Clare, who I've known for about a decade now as a result of my time with the Canadian National Team. Combined, they were able to take a bit of the sting out of the loss and allow me to return my focus to giving the Breakers my utmost effort.

Adam: I'm sure there are days that are harder than others. When they come about, what do you do to cope? Are there any triggers that send you the wrong direction and cause you to engage in less-than-positive behavior?

Steph: Yoga is my outlet for releasing tension. Taking my dog Rio for his daily walks also helps to get me out of my head. Where I struggle at times is with loneliness, and with shame over decisions I've made that haven't turned out well, such as the series of them which led Georgia to break up with me.

Adam: How have you handled those?

Steph: By drinking to be more social and less anxious.

Adam: Has that created problems for you?

Steph: It led me to have sex with someone associated with the team last week.

Adam thought he had heard the other side of this story on Friday, so he took the conversation in that direction.

Adam: Do you regret having done that?

Steph: Yes and no. No, because it felt right, us being together. Yes, because I would have rather been sober for the event, and jumping in the sack shouldn't be how you start a relationship with someone, even if it IS sort-of no strings attached.

Adam: Do you have any feelings for this person beyond the carnal?

Steph: Yes. We have developed a pretty good friendship in my short time with the Breakers. We're at about the same stage of life, dealing with similar obstacles and having to face the possibility of some of our goals being unfulfilled.

Adam: You mentioned the word relationship when you described your feelings about getting into bed with this person. Have the two of you defined that for yourselves yet?

Steph: It's been evolving. After we did it, we talked about this being a relationship-that's-not-a-relationship, because she is currently married and I didn't see a way forward for us as a couple due to both of us still having things to accomplish that can't be done together. The next time the subject came up, a couple of days later when we were both level-headed, the reality of our attraction to each other and the feelings that had started to churn caused us to re-evaluate what we wanted to be.

Adam: And what is that?

Steph: I told her that I was open to being her on-the-side lover or being her girlfriend, depending on what she might want to do about her husband and whether she continued to try to get pregnant, and she seemed happy with either of those possibilities.

Adam: I think the two of you need to have another talk, since what I came to know about your situation occurred before this re-evaluation happened, probably, and thus the two of you have unequal information. Are there any plans to act again on these feelings while you're here?

Steph: That depends on how fast her monthly visitor leaves town.

Adam was amused by Steph's euphemism for menstruation.

Adam: Let's say she does pack up and heads to the next county.

Steph: Then we'd move forward, I think.

Adam: Since both of you have been around a bit, I am sure you know what you're getting into, so you won't get a lecture from me about propriety. Just know that she could be setting herself up for some emotional turmoil juggling her marriage and her relationship with you, and it might not end in your favor. I dealt with another couple here that is in a similar situation, where one is waiting for the other to make a decision about moving on. The longer one goes without acting, the more likely he or she is to stay put.

Steph: I'll keep that in mind. I need to get back up to practice. Thank you for your time.

Adam: Thank you for being open about the struggle. I think I have a couple of things to take away that will be useful down the road.

Steph exited the make-shift office and returned to the Breakers' practice field, not realizing how long she had spent with Adam. She took a seat on the bench and waited to be included in the next drill. At the conclusion of the current drill, John called an end to the day and the players came off the field to change shoes and pick up their bags. Yael asked Steph if things went well with Adam, and she told her they had. Yael then informed her that the pest which showed up on Saturday was nearly gone, and the two made plans to go out tomorrow morning to stock up on things for a now-scheduled Thursday night get-together.

**********

With the players confined to quarters this evening, Lindsey and Alex came over to visit and get in on the night's predominant activity, Truth or Dare, in Kelley and Moe's room. Lindsey picked up a couple of bottles of Rumchata on the way to the hotel for this down-and-dirty version of the game. The game runs as normal, but a player can choose to bypass answering a question or doing a proposed dare by taking a shot. One has to be cautious, as too many passed-up opportunities will leave you out on the floor.

Tonight's combatants: Lindsey, Emily, Christen, Julie, Kelley, Morgan, Rose, Alex, Jane, Andi, Sam, and Danny.

Kelley: As host of the game, I will throw out the first question. Alex, Truth or Dare?

Alex: Truth.

Kelley: When was the last time you bumped uglies?

Alex: Thursday. Julie, Truth or Dare?

Julie: Truth.

Alex: Have you and Christen gotten after it while here in Orlando?

Julie: Yes. Sam, Truth or Dare?

Sam: Dare.

Julie: I dare you to confess who your get-out-of-jail-free-card is on the National Team.

Sam: JJ, that's mean! Lindsey. I bet she has the sweetest-tasting thaaaaaaang. Morgan, Truth or Dare?

Morgan: Truth.

Sam: Besides Kelley, have you slept with anyone else in this room?

Morgan: I'm taking the shot.

Morgan slammed back the shot and refilled the glass.

Morgan: Rose, Truth or Dare?

Rose: Truth.

Morgan: Do you have a heart-on for anyone on the Breakers?

Rose: Yes.

Sam: Who?!?!

Rose: You'll find out soon enough. April 4th in fact.

Sam: At Meet the Breakers?

Rose: Yes. Danny, Truth or Dare?

Danny: Dare.

Rose: I dare you to make out with one of your former Wahoo teammates.

Danny: Ooooooooooo......

Danielle looked at Lindsey and at Kelley to gauge which might get least angry if she moved on their woman. She got up and placed a kiss on Morgan's lips and suckled the upper one.

Danny: Andi, Truth or Dare?

Andi: Truth.

Danny: During the year you and Jane were separated, did you cheat on her?

Andi thought about it....would you consider a one-time fingerbang cheating? Not wanting to disclose that, she reached for the shot glass and downed it.

Christen: Someone has something to hide, I see.

Andi: Emily, Truth or Dare?

Emily: Dare.

Andi: I dare you to open the curtains and lift your shirt and bra.

Emily walked over to the window and proceeded to give the great outdoors a flash.

Emily: Kelley, Truth or Dare?

Kelley: Truth.

Emily: Did you and Christen ever get busy at Stanford?

Kelley: No. Wanted to, though.

Christen: Why didn't you?

Kelley: I graduated before I had the nerve to do it, and when I returned for Homecoming weekend, you were already eyeing up JJ over there. Lindsey, Truth or Dare?

Lindsey: Truth.

Kelley: Was Emily your first encounter with a girl, and if not, who was it?

Lindsey grabbed the bottle and poured down a large swig.

Lindsey: Sam, Truth or Dare?

Sam: Dare.

Lindsey: I dare you to run your lips over Alex's neck.

Sam leaned over and connected her lips with Alex's throat, then moved along her neckline to the back.

Kelley announced that this would be the last question due to curfew coming up.

Sam: Christen, Truth or Dare?

Christen: Dare.

Sam: I dare you to take SBR into the closet for seven minutes of heavy breathing.

Christen got up, lifted Rose up by the hand, and they went into the closet.

Christen: They have us come in here, but they don't know what goes on. So if you want to do something, we can. Otherwise, we can just fake our way through it.

Rose: I've never kissed a girl before, and if I am going to try and entice Steph after Meet the Breakers in a couple of weeks, I might want to know how to do it.

Christen: It's pretty basic. You don't have to mash up your lips or try to swab each other's throat. In fact, the shorter, the lighter, the softer, with a LITTLE bit of tongue, the better.

Rose: Can you show me?

Christen leaned forward and placed a kiss on Rose's lips, then another one and another one, showing her how to go about making out with a girl. Rose responded back once she thought she had gotten the idea, and the two of them experimented a little on each other until Kelley came over to rap on the door.

Christen: I guess that means we need to come out.

Christen and Rose exited the closet to a number of inquisitive eyes. Everyone left the room to head back to their own beds, with Lindsey leaving her car at the hotel for Emily to use tomorrow and getting a ride home with Alex.


	17. Leaving On A Jet Plane

The final day of the Hollywood Studios Cup group phase started with a number of pre-game activities. Kelley and Morgan participated in their second session of the week with Adam, attempting to build Moe up to the point where she could attend today's games. Steph and Yael had gone to the Florida Mall to shop for their impending encounter tomorrow night. Christen and Julie packed their bags and stored them in Lindsey's car, which Emily would take to Orlando City Stadium prior to the Storm match with the Charge. Christen and Julie then stopped by Vanessa's room.

Vanessa: CP! JJ! Come in!

The girlfriends hugged their former teammate after they entered her room.

Christen: How are things going this week for you?

Vanessa: It's hard being here and not back home, but I will be leaving at halftime of our game with LA today so I can catch a flight to Chicago.

Julie: We're leaving immediately after our game against each other to catch a non-stop to O'Hare.

Vanessa: What time do you get in?

Julie: 9:15pm.

Vanessa: My flight gets in at 8:42. Do you want me to wait for the two of you and maybe we can grab a late dinner somewhere?

Christen: Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure we won't get a chance to eat before we get to Chicago, leaving right after the game and trying to get out of town before Zach might show up. I took a look at the flights out of Philly and we MIGHT be able to beat him out if he comes in on the one which lands here at 7:15. Ours takes off at 7:23.

Vanessa: Avoiding Zach, eh?

Julie: We're going to Chicago first and foremost for your dad's services, but we're leaving a night early so we can spend more time together AND to avoid the 100 questions that will come if we wait until Thursday morning to go with the Red Stars and he DOES show up here tonight.

Vanessa: Doesn't Atlanta still have a chance to make it to the final?

Christen: Yes, but it would take a win by us and a sizable loss by Boston, but too sizable and Orlando goes past both of us, and since they play after us, the likelihood of us finishing top of the group is rather slim. Boston only needs a tie to win the East here, so they may play specifically for that result. At least you guys took care of your business the first two games and got some help so you're able to relax today and know you're playing Saturday.

Vanessa: That's a good feeling, one of the few bright spots in this week.

Julie: Your dad was a good man. He loved you and was so proud that you got to play for him and play your NWSL career to date at home.

Christen: We'll be there with you tomorrow and Friday. If you need to lean on someone, just ask.

Vanessa: Thanks. I know I'll have a lot of support from current and former teammates these next couple of days. I just wish I could have Sofia going up with me today.

Julie: Understandable. You're like sisters, so being separated while you go on that trip no one ever wants to make is going to be hard on you.

Vanessa: Not just that, but we have gotten a little bit closer over the past few days.

Christen: What do you mean, closer?

Vanessa: As in, we might start seeing each other, or whatever the term is these days for getting together.

Christen: Oh yeah! I KNEW you had hearts in your eyes for her, but that you didn't want to risk making a mess of your friendship to attempt to steal her from Rafe.

Vanessa: She clarified for me what their deal is, and that she's been waiting sort of for me to step forward. I told her I loved her like a sister at this time, but I WANT that to grow into the type of love the two of you have for each other, or my parents have.

Julie: Awwwww. We ship this, Ness. We so ship this.

Vanessa: Thanks.

Christen: We should get going if we want to make sure everything is planned out for our departure later. Say hi to Sofia for us and let her know that we've got your back if the two of you need some alone time these next couple of days.

Vanessa hugged Christen and Julie goodbye and closed the door after they departed.

**********

Matchday 3 kicked off with the Chicago Red Stars facing the Los Angeles Olympias. A goal from Sofia in the 13th minute staked the tournament's Western Conference champion to a 1-0 halftime lead. Vanessa left at halftime to head to the airport, replaced by Jen Hoy with Sarah Stratigakis moving from right mid to the center and Sofia sliding back to right midfield. Kristie picked up a tally in the 43rd minute to double the Red Stars' advantage. Lynn Williams got a consolation goal in the 68th minute and the match ended 2-1 in favor of Chicago.

Atlanta and Philadelphia played the second match of the opening doubleheader. Christen slotted home a goal in the 28th minute, making Julie look a little silly on it. The tables were reversed somewhat in the 52nd minute when Julie headed home a corner kick to level the scoreline. Despite dominating possession and shots on goal, the Storm couldn't pull out the win, settling for a 1-1 draw that eliminated them from title contention. As the teams exchanged pleasantries following the match, Julie and Christen gave each other a tight hug. Christen whispered into Julie's ear, "Emily says 10 minutes." The two of them headed back to their locker rooms, switched shoes, grabbed their gear and informed their coaches about their going to Chicago early for Angelo's services. They met Emily outside the stadium, ready to hit the road for the Orlando airport.

Emily: It looks like we can make it to the airport in about 20 minutes.

Christen: Good. We can get down to our gate early and hopefully be far enough away from where Zach's flight might come in that he doesn't see us. Jules, when do you plan to tell him where you are?

Julie: I sent him a text when we rode over to the stadium trying to find out what his plans were. I was hoping he'd respond by now. I'll drop him an email after we're on the plane with all the details of the trip and telling him I'll see him back in Philly on Sunday.

Christen: So we get four nights together?

Julie: Yes. We still have some catching up to do, and there was only so much that could happen with games every other day.

Emily: I feel your pain. Shuttling back and forth being Lindsey's place and the hotel was rough. You guys got the benefit of that because Becca paired Christen and I up as roomies, even though I was hardly there.

Christen: She must have known that you'd be with Lindsey and that having the solo room would allow for Julie to visit when she wanted.

Emily pulled up to the arrivals area at the airport and stopped the car. Julie and Christen got out, removed their luggage from the trunk, waved goodbye to Sonnett, and headed inside. Emily drove back to Orlando City Stadium to watch Lindsey play against Boston.

Christen and Julie approached the ticket counter to check their baggage and get their tickets. Once that was completed, they proceeded toward their gate, going through TSA screening along the way.

Dan (TSA agent): Christen Press....as in THE Christen Press? NO WAY!

Christen: Well, that's what my birth certificate says, as well as the NWSL media guide.

Dan (to Julie): You have GOT to be Julie Johnston! You don't see one of you without seeing the other.

Julie: It's been less of an occurrence since we were sent to opposite coasts when the league expanded last year. Our teams were playing here in the Hollywood Studios Cup, but got eliminated and we thought it'd be a good chance to spend a few days together away from our teams and entanglements.

Dan: Going to Chicago, I see.

Christen: A former coach of ours passed away over the weekend and we are traveling up there to attend his funeral.

Dan: My condolences.

Julie: Thank you.

The pair signed Dan's TSA hat and continued their trek toward their gate. They grabbed seats and waited for their flight to be called. Julie worked on the email she planned to send Zach after they boarded.

From: Julie Johnston Ertz (jjertz at philadelphiacharge dot com)

To: Zach Ertz (zertz86 at philadelphiaeagles dot com)

Subject: Weekend plans

Zach,

I hope this note finds you well and relaxing at home in Philly. I am heading to Chicago for the weekend to attend my former coach Angelo DiBernardo's funeral and see some of my former teammates. I'll be home on Sunday.

Miss you. Love you.

Julie

Julie showed the note to Christen and, after getting a thumbs-up from her girl, saved it in her drafts folder to send later.

At 7:05, their flight was called and passengers began to board. Julie and Christen took their seats in first class and relaxed, with Julie's head against Christen's shoulder and her lips resting against her neck.

Christen: You might want to get that email sent to Zach before you doze off on me.

Julie: Right.

She went into her email account, pulled up the draft, proofed it one more time, and hit send.

Julie: There. Hopefully that will be enough of an explanation for me to avoid any unnecessary questions.

Christen: I love you, Julie Beth. Thank you for taking me up on my offer.

Julie: I love you so much, Christen Annemarie. If I am going to give us a serious chance to maybe go exclusive, we need to get back on the same page. We haven't had enough of a chance to see if the distance did anything to our relationship, and these few days will point us toward an answer on that.

Christen: It will be great to have a little bit of time with Vanessa before the chaos of the next two days hit her. We might also get a chance to ask her how she and Sofia got to figuring out they might want something together.

Julie: Respect her privacy, Chrissy. If she wants our advice, she'll ask for it.

The two women exchanged a brief kiss, knowing that business would pick up once they got to their hotel near O'Hare later tonight.

**********

Zach Ertz arrived at the Wingate around 8:00, hoping that Julie would be back from her game against Atlanta by then. He had booked a flight to Orlando wanting to surprise his wife with a few days together before the regular season and National Team call-ups would have her on the road a lot more. He spotted Alyssa Naeher and Jen Hoy in the lobby having a conversation over coffee.

Zach: Hi, Alyssa. Have you seen Julie around?

Alyssa: No, I haven't. I know that most of the Charge went to dinner after their game. Maybe she's with them.

Jen: The league had our team play first today so that we'd have more time to prepare for our flight tomorrow back to Chicago, so I didn't get a chance to see her more than in passing before their game.

Zach: Did the Red Stars not do well in the tournament?

Jen: We won all three of our games and are playing in the final on Saturday. We're heading to Chicago for a couple of days in between so that we can attend the funeral of one of our former coaches, Vanessa's father.

Zach: I hadn't heard about his passing. My condolences.

Alyssa: I think Julie was planning to join us along with a few other former Red Stars and Chicago-born players. I'm surprised she didn't let you know about that.

Zach opened his phone and saw the text from this afternoon asking about his weekend plans.

Julie: Are you planning to come down here this weekend? Give me a heads-up.

Zach then looked at his email and saw the note his wife left him just after he had landed in Orlando.

Zach: Looks like Julie caught a flight out tonight for the funeral.

Jen: She knew the Charge were eliminated after their second game, so it's possible her and Vanessa talked about flying up together.

Alyssa: Vanessa left at halftime of our game because the flight she booked left at 4:45. The Storm/Charge game didn't end until 5:30 or so.

Carli Lloyd and several of the Charge players entered the hotel and she walked up to Zach.

Carli: Zach, I'm a little surprised to see you here given that Julie beat it out of the locker room like her shoes were on fire after our game today.

Zach: I wanted to surprise her, so I didn't tell her I was coming.

Carli: She told me that she was going to Chicago for the funeral and would head home from there on Sunday.

Zach: I didn't see her email to that effect until I got to the hotel. Do you know what time her flight was leaving?

Carli: She said somewhere around 7:30.

Zach: Which would have been while I was at baggage claim. Damn!

Alyssa: How did she get to the airport, do you know?

Carli: I think Sonnett took her since Lindsey was playing the 7:00 game and her car was free.

Zach: Guess I'm here by myself for a few days, then. I booked my return flight on the same one that the Charge is taking back to Philly on Sunday.

Carli: I can call Brian and see if he can come down here for the weekend.

Zach: No thanks. I don't want to be third-wheeling the two of you. I'll figure out something to pass my time.

Zach thanked Carli for the information and went to the front desk to confirm his reservation and get his room keys.

**********

Vanessa landed in Chicago about 20 minutes ago and picked up her luggage from baggage claim. While waiting for Christen and Julie's flight to arrive, she turned on her phone and saw a series of texts from Sofia.

Sofia: We won, 2-1. Kristie got the second goal. The Olympias scored with two minutes left in regulation.

Sofia: Hope your flight up was safe, calming, and uneventful. Missing you at the moment, wishing I could be there with you. Tell CP and JJ I said hi and that I'll see them tomorrow.

Sofia: I'll be coming to the funeral home directly from Toyota Park, since I already had clothes packed that I could wear for the visitation.

Sofia: Love you, Ness. Hope we can talk a bit tomorrow before things get busy.

Vanessa smiled widely while looking at her messages, not realizing that her dinner dates were coming down the escalator.

Christen: What has put a smile on your face? I thought people were supposed to be sad after someone dies.

Vanessa: Was catching up on what I missed while airborne. Sofia sent me a few texts that made me feel good.

Julie: Awwwww.

Christen: Let me go over and get our rental car and then we can go to dinner.

Vanessa: Can you give me a lift back to my parents' place in Naperville? My car is at Toyota Park and I don't feel like heading down there to get it tonight.

Christen: Sure.

Vanessa: Sofia has a set of keys for it, so she can bring it to the funeral home after training tomorrow.

The three ladies walked over to the Enterprise office to pick up Christen's rental. Once loaded and buckled-in, Julie drove out of the garage. Vanessa had found a list of late-night restaurants near the airport and, upon discussion, they decided on Denny's. While eating, Vanessa asked the long-time couple about how they came to be.

Julie: Short version is that we played against each other in college and I got smitten by Chrissy, but couldn't dare approach her about it. Fast forward three years or so, and I got drafted by the Red Stars and Christen came back from Sweden. Rory roomed us together, and things took off. You came in the same year, Ness, so you would have seen the progression of our feelings somewhat.

Vanessa: How did Zach figure into all of this?

Julie: Someone I knew at Stanford set us up. With Christen having graduated, I just went with the flow and our relationship ended up taking on a life of its own. It got to the point where even after she and I were in the same place and confessed our mutual affection for each other, I couldn't get away from the expectation that Zach and I were supposed to be together. Thus, why I am where I am now.

Christen: I tried being the supportive friend in public and the behind-closed-doors girlfriend, but it was hard seeing her with Zach when I knew she loved me more. We had six months out of the year where we were able to be together without much in the way of intrusion, but by the time of the 2019 World Cup, I was wanting a full-time relationship with her, and it wasn't coming. The rest of that season up to the Olympics the next year was really tough, because I was having to share her more with Zach when all I wanted to do was lock this thing down for good. The moves with league expansion that sent us to LA and Philly broke our relationship to some extent, and we're just now patching up pieces of it, even with a certain amount of resistance coming from this chica here.

Vanessa: Do either of you have any advice for me with Sofia? I've never dated a girl before, so I don't know how you might do that. I don't think she has, either. I hope she thinks about grilling McMewis on the charter up here, since they've been doing this even longer than you two.

Christen: If the chance is there, take it. It might not last, but it might just go the distance. The biggest thing I learned was NEVER let them separate you. I'm sure Kristie and Steph will tell Sofia the same thing. After all, they had to go through almost six years in a separate-city relationship. Ours has been a little over a year at this point. You saw how Sam practically begged to get moved up to Washington or Boston after only a few months apart from Abby.

Julie: My best advice for you is don't force it. If you two are supposed to be together in a serious relationship, it will happen. You already have a good portion of the foundation in place. You just need to move the commitment you already have to each other as best friends bordering on sisters into one that includes romantic love and physical intimacy.

Vanessa: She told me on Monday that she wants to take that last part slow, that she's not ready to cross certain lines at the moment.

Christen: That's actually good. If what we saw happening in your part of the hotel is an indication of where your teammates' libidos are, some of them are just fooling around without learning HOW to be together, on and off the field. Kristie and Steph are probably the oldest couple in the league in terms of time together and age, so they are a good example of how to do this thing and perhaps some of the missteps that can be made.

Julie: Despite being younger, Sam and Abby aren't that far behind them in longevity.

Christen: I really wish we had some examples of those who came around to their identity later in life and found happiness. Maybe they never thought they were attracted to women, but life snuck up on them and they found one that made them change their thinking. The two of us had seen how Carli was always trying to balance the expectation of staying with Brian and her attraction to teammates of ours while in National Team camp, and I think it showed me that not everyone is at the same stage of acceptance or has the same level of bravery.

Julie: Carli gave me a glimpse into what she is currently dealing with, and it helped me realize a couple of things about my relationship with Chrissy.

Vanessa: Sofia is coming to the funeral home early tomorrow and wants to talk before things get too busy with visitors. Hopefully we can get some of this discussed and see what our path forward is.

Christen: Call on us, call on Steph and Kristie if you need a sympathetic ear to help you work through your feelings and how to exist together as teammates and partners.

**********

Results from the evening matches:

Boston 2 (Haavi 31', Santacaterina 55') Orlando 0

Kansas City 1 (LaBonta 17') Houston 0


	18. A Mixture of Emotions

The Chicago Red Stars, along with a few guests from other NWSL teams, were at the Orlando airport preparing to board their charter flight home for the visitation and funeral of former coach Angelo DiBernardo. The passengers got onto the plane in orderly fashion, and Sofia decided to sit with Steph and Kristie.

Sofia: Can I sit with you?

Kristie: Sure. Missing Ness?

Sofia: Yes. I feel so bad that I'm not there right now with her.

Steph: Sounds like you care about her more than some of us think you do.

Sofia: I do. I told her in a nonchalant way that I loved her and that I wanted her in a non-friend capacity. You two have been together forever. How did it happen and what are some of the obstacles you faced?

Kristie: We sort of knew one another before Steph started at Boston College. Once we were there together, the feelings just grew organically. There wasn't a time when I said to myself shockingly, "I'm in love with her." My heart grew to take in more emotion for her, and eventually we made certain verbal and physical commitments to each other.

Steph: As for obstacles, the biggest one has always been us not playing together. We had a brief window of a couple of years when we were together with the Breakers, but otherwise it's been her in one place and me in another. Despite us knowing we wanted to spend our lives together, there were a couple of times when one of us or the other wondered if we could do that and both still play. Kristie, can I share our story from this past off-season?

Kristie: Please do. I think she might get something out of it.

Steph: Over the winter, Washington's coach went about shopping near half of their roster to try and eradicate the players that had been responsible for the NWSL final loss to Vancouver. Kristie wanted out, but they weren't getting any decent offers from teams that would make sense for her to join. She discussed with Sam, Abby, and myself her concerns about the future and whether she could afford to keep playing if she were to ask for a release from the Spirit. I had already been hinting to her that I was ready to stop this dual-home relationship, so I crunched some numbers and negotiated a deal with Lisa to get her here as a free agent. She got here the 4th, I proposed to her on the 6th at Sam and Abby's wedding venue, and we got married at the courthouse on the 11th.

Sofia: Congratulations!

Kristie: Thanks. We're trying to keep it sort of quiet until after the season.

Steph: Any other questions for us?

Sofia: Are there things you would do over or change now that you're older and supposedly wiser?

Kristie: The biggest one is waiting as long as we did to get married. I'm not saying run out and do it just to do it, but consider long and hard how much faith you have in management to keep you together without you being wife and wife. I know Lisa came down hard on some of the players on Sunday for acting like idjits, but I don't think you have much to worry about with her. If you two decide to make a go of it. talk to her. Get from her the kind of support we were lucky to have when Steph went to her about bringing me to the Red Stars.

Steph: Don't let them separate you. Have that discussion early on in your relationship, what you will do as a couple if one of you gets dealt away. The league is becoming more open to keeping committed couples together if they make an effort to be open about their being together, like how Portland worked to get Lindsey some place close to Atlanta when it became clear that the Storm were offering them too good a deal for Sonnett. By the way, you should thank her the next time you see each other. She got Presston to the airport in fast enough time so they could get to Chicago just after Vanessa touched down. Christen sent me a Facebook message describing last night's talk they had with her at dinner.

Sofia: Wow. I'll have to do something for her and Lindsey when we get back to Orlando. I'm going to be going straight to the funeral home after training. Vanessa's car is at Toyota Park and I had already packed an outfit for the trip to Orlando that is suitable for the visitation. Hopefully, we can talk for a bit before too many guests arrive. Thanks for your advice and insight.

Kristie: If you need some more, I'm sure us two and Julie and Christen will be more than happy to help you out. You two are SO DANG CUTE together!

Steph: I hoped that you two would get together, but you were with Rafe and Vanessa is so loyal that she'd never get into the middle of that.

Sofia: You're both right on all those points. I'm confident that we'll leave here this weekend as an item, and I have no qualms about going public with it.

Kristie leaned over the armrest to give Sofia a hug, with Steph reaching around her wife to tap Sofia on the shoulder to show support and encouragement.

**********

Following training at Toyota Park, the players returned to their in-season homes to clean up and change for the visitation. Sofia took care of those things after training and was now driving to Friedrich-Jones Funeral Home in Naperville to join Vanessa and her family prior to the start of guests arriving. Sofia entered the building and walked up behind Vanessa, who was engaged in conversation with her sister, Angela. She wrapped her arms around Vanessa's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Sofia: I heard someone missed me.

Vanessa: I heard someone felt guilty about not being able to fly up with me yesterday.

Angela: Hi, Sofia.

Sofia: Hi, Angela. How are you and Pat holding up?

Angela: Best as can be expected. Nothing prepares you for this, not even going through a divorce.

Sofia: Can I steal your sister away for a few minutes?

Angela: Sure, but if you propose I get to be the first to hear about it.

Sofia laughed. "Always the kidder."

Vanessa and Sofia walked down one of the halls and exited the funeral home, taking up seats on a concrete bench just to the side of the door.

Vanessa: I talked to Julie and Christen last night after they got to Chicago.

Sofia: Steph told me about your conversation with them and how Emily helped them get out of Orlando.

Vanessa: I didn't know Emily was involved. They came to our room yesterday morning and we compared flight schedules, finding out that we would be getting into Chicago about a half hour apart. We then planned to have dinner after they landed.

Sofia: What did you talk about?

Vanessa: Us, them, how they got together, me asking advice on how we could move forward.

Sofia: I had that same type of conversation with McMewis on the flight up here this morning.

Vanessa: Presston was hoping you three would commiserate.

Sofia: Learn anything?

Vanessa: That I am not so far from making that big commitment to you as I had thought. Julie said we already had a solid foundation and all we needed to figure out is how to add the "girlfriend" feelings and the physical part to it.

Sofia: That first part I can help you with right now. Vanessa Sue, I'm in love with you.

Vanessa beamed, then lowered her head shyly before looking back up at Sofia and getting mesmerized in her eyes.

Vanessa: I guess you leave me with no option for a response but this one...

Vanessa stood up and pulled Sofia to her feet. She then faked going down to one knee in order to spook her out. Rising back to an erect position, Vanessa rested her hands behind Sofia's neck and reached up slightly to kiss her deeply on the lips, with her responding in kind. They exchanged kisses for a couple of minutes before breaking apart.

Sofia: Does this mean what I hope it means?

Vanessa: Yes. When Lisa gets here, we should try to get her alone and tell her what's happened. I think we're officially in a relationship now.

Sofia: I believe we are. I guess we also have to deal with people trying to come up with a cute shorthand name for us.

Vanessa: Guess that's the price one pays for being in a relationship with a teammate. I also have to tell her about the burial ending up on Saturday morning. I can still get back to Orlando by kickoff, but it might be close.

Sofia: Guess she's going to have two players gunning it to get back in time for the start of the game.

Vanessa: Why's that?

Sofia: I am NOT going to let you fly back alone after such an emotional event. It's what a good friend does, it's what a good girlfriend does, and it's what I want to do for you.

Vanessa: You know you don't have to stay. My family doesn't know we're a thing yet.

Sofia: Then I propose we resolve that before people get here.

Sofia took Vanessa's hand and interlaced their fingers together. They walked back into the main room and approached Pat and Angela.

Vanessa: We have an announcement.

Angela: YOU DIDN'T?!?!?!?!

Sofia: NO! Not THAT!

Vanessa: We are officially a couple. Mom, I know this might not be what you would have hoped for for me, but I love this woman in a way that I didn't think was possible. She has seen me at my best and is now seeing me at my worst, and is here by my side through all of this. She is staying through Saturday morning and we'll fly back together after Dad's burial.

Pat: Vanessa, your father would be quite proud of you for taking this step, even though it is a difficult one. Does your coach know yet?

Sofia: I posed the question to her in a meeting on Sunday night, and she said come to her when we decided to be official. We'll talk to her when she arrives.

Angela: So what do we get to call you? Vania? Sofessa? Huernardo? DiBerhuerta?

Vanessa: I don't know. You shippers figure it out on the fanfic forums.

Pat: Sofia, you came to the Red Stars the year after Vanessa was drafted by them. I got to see how your on-field chemistry lit up the scoreboard and your off-field friendship made your first few years in the league bearable until the money started flowing into the game and you could support yourselves normally. When I look at the two of you now, I see a depth of love that rivals that that Angelo and I shared for many years. I hope that eventually the two of you will be able to take that step and commit your lives to each other.

Sofia: Pat, we have already gotten good advice from a pair of couples associated with the Red Stars, one a pair of former teammates and the other a newly-reunited and newly-married one.

Vanessa: Steph and Kristie are married?!?!

Sofia: Oops. They're not really wanting that to get out before the end of the season.

Vanessa: Their secret is safe with me.

Pat and Angela approached the new couple and the four of them exchanged hugs all around. As guests began to arrive, the DiBernardo ladies lined up to receive them, with Sofia walking toward one of the couches to sit and observe. Pat excused herself from the line for a second and went to Sofia, asking her to join them in the receiving line, as she considered her part of the clan now as her daughter's partner.

**********

Christen and Julie returned to their hotel after attending Angelo's visitation. This was their first real night together since being split up by the league through the allocation process prior to the 2020 Expansion Draft, and the two women planned to take full advantage of this unplanned opportunity. Chrissy was lying in bed waiting for Julie to finish up in the bathroom, having already changed into her sleeping attire. Julie came out of the bathroom in her chosen outfit for this encounter and joined Christen on the bed.

Christen rolled over to face her girlfriend and kissed her hard on the mouth, then suckled on her jawbone before running her lips downward and licking around her clavicle. Julie rose up and started to claw at the bottom of Christen's short sleep dress, running her hands under the fabric and over her bottom. She kept moving her hands up to where she thought the waistband of Christen's thong would be, but there was none. Julie then got adventurous and she ran them back down her paramour's bottom and slid a finger over her slit, which caused Christen to jump a little. Christen then took her lips and moved over Julie's cleavage and flipped down the top of her bustier so she could have her way with her breasts. Julie got a finger into Christen from underneath, after which she clamped her lips onto Julie's nipple, nibbling on the erect nub. Julie turned Christen onto her back and slid a second finger into her as Christen remained intent on devouring Julie's magnificent breasts. A third finger found its way into the Latina forward and she moaned with both pleasure and pain, not realizing that Julie was that eager to stretch her opening. A few more thrusts of her fingers brought Christen to a thigh-shaking orgasm. Julie sat up and turned her back to Christen, straddling her hips. She began grinding down onto the top of her public area with her own. Christen reached up to grab onto Julie's breasts and they humped each other feverishly until Christen leaned back a little and rose her hips to rub her vaginal lips against those of her partner. Julie's clit was getting very stimulated and it didn't take long before she came, followed in short order by Christen. Julie turned around and lied her head on Christen's chest, leaving a kiss on her heart.

Julie: I love you, Chrissy.

Christen: I love you too, Jules. What are you thinking?

Julie: About how this might have been the break I needed to finally make a decision about the two of you once and for all.

Christen smiled, believing that she now had the upper hand in gaining Julie's whole heart.

**********

The two residents of the McMewis mini-mansion were finally home for a night with nothing pressing after they made an appearance at their former coach's visitation. Kristie placed the Chinese take-out on the kitchen island and went to change into something much more comfortable. Steph plated the food and placed it on the coffee table in front of the television. Kristie came back out in a pair of PINK sweats and a Holy Chic t-shirt from their company's collection. Steph left her wife temporarily to get out of her pantsuit and put on her outfit for the evening before returning to her food.

Kristie: You trying to turn me on ALREADY?!?!

Steph: I figured why waste another outfit when this isn't TOO much of a difference from a standard PJ set.

Kristie: You're right about that. Maybe I'm just a little on-edge because we haven't had much of a chance to get at it since I got here, with us being so tired between training and setting up the place, then the tournament and its every-other-day schedule. I was REALLY hoping we'd bang on St. Patrick's night, but my head thought otherwise and I dozed off right after we got back to the hotel.

Steph: We're home, no training tomorrow, it's still early, so let's take advantage of that and FINALLY christen our new bed.

Kristie: Later. Right now, I'm starving.

The two spouses ate while talking about the day coming up and hoping they wouldn't pick up too much jet lag. After dinner and a couple of episodes of "Game of Thrones", they retired to the bedroom. Kristie slipped into their bathroom and changed into the hope-I-get-lucky lingerie she packed. Kristie walked through the door of their bedroom and offered up a sexy pose for Steph, who was taken by the sight of her beautiful bride in front of her. Kristie walked over to the bed and sat down on it, placing a teasing kiss on Steph's lips, which was responded to with passion. Kristie opened her mouth and Steph's tongue doveright in, taking control of the situation. The blonde pushed Steph over and mounted her. She stripped off her tap pants and slid the straps off her chemise, then attacked her collarbone while rubbing her opening to develop lubrication. Steph lied back and took what Kristie was dishing out, getting her hands up to her neck and rolling the straps of her teddy off her shoulders to expose her succulent breasts. Kristie put a finger inside Steph and moved it in and out quickly, wanting to place another one in there soon. Steph's hands roamed over Kristie's back and came around to tweak her hardening nipples. Kristie sat up and reached down to unsnap the crotch of her garment, then proceeded to bring Steph's upper torso out from its confinement. Steph started bumping up against Kristie, trying to connect their quims. Kristie, getting the hint, sliped a second digit into Steph briefly and then moved onto her back. Steph took the lead and began a furious pounding of Kristie's pubic area, which she hadn't felt since her last road trip to face the Red Stars in 2020. Kristie dug her nails into Steph's back as she tried to match her rhythm. Failing to do so, she lied back and accepted the orgasm that was about to come from her partner's work. Once Kristie came, Steph started rubbing against her to bring about her own release, which was achieved after another minute or two.

Now satisfied, the two women lied together, with Kristie's head on Steph's shoulder.

Kristie: Do you think Sam and Abby get at it like this?

Steph: God No! Sam is too meek to bang her with that amount of force. If she tried, Abby wouldn't know how to react.

Kristie: Plus the concussion situation means that they have to be a bit more careful until she is officially cleared.

Steph: Yeah. I'm sure they're doing it, but making adjustments for the time being.

Energized by that session, they engaged in a bit of a make-out session, which led to more and the two of them bringing one another off a second time.


	19. Bring Me To Life

Zach Ertz walked down to the Los Angeles Olympias' block of rooms at the Wingate hoping to find Christen and get more details about Julie's quick departure from Orlando after their game against Atlanta. He knew that she tended to room with Lynn Williams on the road and, seeing Sam Johnson rolling a bag down the hall, intercepted her instead.

Zach: Sam, which room is Christen's? I need to find out why Julie left Orlando so quickly.

Sam: Christen is with Atlanta for the next couple of months. Check down in their section of the hotel.

Zach: Thanks. Are you heading up to Chicago for your former coach's funeral?

Sam: Yes. We're supposed to leave the hotel in about ten minutes, so if you want to catch Pressy you best get moving. I think she's rooming with Emily Sonnett since they are the team's two new players since preseason started.

Zach headed towards the Storm's block and started knocking on doors until he got to Christen and Emily's room. Emily looked through the peephole and, seeing it's Julie's husband, told Lindsey to hide in the bathroom until she could get rid of him. Once her girl was out of sight, she opened the door.

Emily: Hi Zach. Didn't know you were coming to Orlando.

Zach: Has Christen gone downstairs yet to join the Red Stars for their flight?

Emily: She left last night. I got a text from her after dropping Julie off at the airport asking me if I could swing by here to pick her up since she was trying to get out on the same flight as her and Vanessa.

Zach: Dang!

Emily: I guess she didn't feel like waiting until this morning to leave after yesterday's draw eliminated us from making the final on Saturday.

Zach: Sorry about that. Who's in the final?

Emily: Boston and Chicago.

Zach: That's going to be a tight timeline for the Red Stars' players, being gone today and tomorrow and then playing here on Saturday.

Emily: Not ideal, but you also don't expect an integral part of your club's history and one of your players' parents to have a heart attack and die.

Zach: True. I guess I'll try to call Julie and find out more from her.

Emily: Are you going to stay in Orlando or head up to Chicago or go back to Philly?

Zach: My return ticket is on the Charge's flight on Sunday, so I guess I'll stay down here and try to make the best out of the next few days. Thanks for the info.

Emily: You're welcome.

Emily closed the door and went to the bathroom to get Lindsey.

Lindsey: Surprise, surprise, surprise! Guess he didn't get the message that you don't try to invade your woman's personal space lest you might just get stood up.

Emily: You'd never do that to me, would you?

Lindsey: I wouldn't have to. We're together most of the time and when we're not, we want to be.

Emily: I love you.

Lindsey: I love you more, babe.

Emily: He's sticking around until the Charge leave on Sunday.

Lindsey: Hmmmm.....maybe that will be a good thing.

Emily: What evil thoughts are running through your head?

Lindsey: Let's just say he might leave here a little light in the reputation wallet.

Emily: Don't go sending him a hooker, Lindsey! He's already going to be in enough hot water with Julie for coming down here unannounced.

Lindsey: I'm not going to do that. Give me SOME credit. What I have in mind might teach him a lesson and could probably help me get Presston moving toward a successful conclusion.

Emily: You're a Yente, you know that?

Lindsey: Of course I do! How do you think Moe and KO got together?

Emily: What did you have to do with that?

Lindsey: Perhaps I dropped a hint in Kelley's ear that Moe wasn't completely straight.

Emily: I see...........

Lindsey: I need to try and find Alex or Ash. They should know some clever ways to deal with him. They've had to duck media attention for so long that I'm sure they're cognizant of how to attract it, which I'd like to do for our buddy from the City of Brotherly Love.

Emily: You're terrible, Lindsey. Can I come along and listen?

Lindsey: Sure, but don't try to stop us, ok?

Emily: I won't, but promise me you won't take this TOO far. I don't want our friends to get hurt.

Lindsey: I promise we'll do JUST enough to kick the mistrust meter up to where she starts wavering on staying with him.

The pair change, pack their gear, and leave the hotel to find Lindsey's teammates for a little pow-wow over how to get Zach.

**********

The Boston Breakers took advantage of the extra day between group play and the final by going to the Red Sox game against Atlanta at the Wide World of Sports Complex. Jenni Santacaterina is missing the game because they flew up to Chicago with the Red Stars. The three-headed wizard is having a little TOO much fun with the never-ending supply of food and drink. John, Yael, Julie, and Steph are sitting back and watching the game, talking a little about Saturday's match and the upcoming two weeks before the home opener against Sky Blue on April 9.

John: On Saturday, I want to play as close to our first XI for the 9th as possible while still giving enough players work in the match. It's 2x45 with overtime and kicks if necessary, and we get five subs. Steph, you'll start in goal but I am still planning to using Libby in the second half, more so I get a full representation of her vs. you so I am able to figure out 2-3 games where I can afford to rest you over the season.

Steph: You know I want to play all the matches I can, but I understand that you need to have her sharp in case Rhian schedules a friendly and wants to call me up, or I get hurt.

Julie: Am I going to start inside or outside?

John: You'll start outside and I will have Sam back with Megan in the middle, since that is the closest pairing we have to Megan and Abby at the moment and this is the one team I worry most about in the league. If they can keep the Red Stars off the board the first 45 minutes, I'll feel a lot more confident about not rushing her rehab and can stick with the June 4th targeted date for her first start.

Julie: Changes in the second half, then?

John: Schiller comes in for Emilie, Rose flips to the right, Sam goes up, Morgan out left, and you inside.

Julie: Sounds good.

Yael: Wish we had Jenni here so we'd be able to test her out tomorrow in training for inclusion in that first XI.

John: Yeah, but I wouldn't have asked her to bypass what she's doing the next two days either.

Steph: What's our schedule like between now and the opener?

John: Fly back Sunday, off Monday, training Tuesday-Friday, off the weekend, early training next Monday because of Meet the Breakers, regular training Tuesday-Friday, game that Saturday.

Steph: What's dress code for Meet the Breakers? Similar to other fan events or more formal or something else?

Yael: It's semi-formal, I'd say. It's also a work event, so no going TOO far down the formal path or the clubbing path. Don't worry about getting a special outfit for this. Something in your closet should suffice.

Steph: Thanks. Maybe you can stop over and help me pick out something after training that day.

Yael: If you promise to give me the once-over as well. I'll bring what I plan to wear with me to Jordan that morning and we can head to your place afterwards.

The Red Sox scored 4 in the 8th inning to take the lead 6-3 and sent the Braves down 1-2-3 in both the 8th and 9th to pick up the win. The team left the ballpark and went back to the Wingate before splitting their separate ways for the evening.

**********

Lindsey and her teammates hatched a plan for this evening where Alex would ask Zach to join her, Ash, and Ali at the Velvet Bar inside the Hard Rock Hotel, not too far from the Wingate. Alex would bring a "friend" of hers who, after they load him up on alcohol, would go back to the Wingate with him and "tuck him in". Lindsey and Emily would watch Michael while they were out and, once Alex texted them that Zach was in good spirits, Lindsey would contact one of the paparazzi that Alex and Ash know from past run-ins to tip him off to the gathering and that "an NFLer was stepping out on his more-famous athlete wife". Everything ran to perfection and the five of them were greeted outside the Velvet Bar by a pair of photojournalists seeking information about why they were out and who the person hanging all over Zach was. Ashlyn was VERY careful to stay sober so that they could get the Eagle and his date back to the hotel. The three of them waited in the parking lot for Naomi to come back from her escapade with Zach, after which she left her silk thong on the floor of his room (nothing actually happened other than her undressing him and tucking him into bed with a condom rolled over his member).

The four of them went back to Ali and Ash's place to debrief with Lindsey and Emily.

Lindsey: Did it all go down as planned?

Naomi: Worked LIKE A CHARM! We got him so boozed-up, he wouldn't have been able to answer the call even IF I wanted to take him on.

Ash: Dude is going to be SO confused in the morning that he'll think the worst and become guilt-ridden over it.

Alex: Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. I WISH someone would have thought of this when Servando and I were separated. It would have made the eventual divorce so much easier to accomplish.

Ali: I can't believe you three are rejoicing in the ruining of a man's reputation and the possible ending of his marriage.

Lindsey: He has been holding hostage one of the top female athletes in the sports world for no good reason and denying the world an opportunity to line up to try and get with her.

Emily: I'm not sure that's justification for all of this.

Ash: What about getting in the way of Presston going official and sailing off into the sunset?

Emily: That I can buy.

Lindsey: Do you know when this story will hit?

Alex: It should make the news cycle by the morning. Ash drove really slow so that we could have the paparazzi tail us back to the Wingate.

Lindsey: Excellent!

Ali: I'm going to go play with my son and then go to bed. Thanks for watching him, Lindsey and Emily, even if the reason why we went out wasn't on the up-and-up.

Emily: You're welcome, Ali. I told Linds I wouldn't butt in, but the three of them might have gone a bit too far with this.

Ash: Guess we'll find out after the pictures and video hit the wire.

Lindsey and Emily said goodnight and drove back to their Orlando home, which Lindsey is sharing with Toni Pressley and Aubrey Bledsoe. Alex and Naomi left shortly thereafter for Alex's place, where they spent the night together, which was the plan all along.

**********

Steph and Yael were curled up on the bed watching the night's first game from the NCAA basketball tournament, as their alma maters were competing. Connecticut was up on North Carolina by 3 points with just under a minute remaining in the first half. Surprisingly, Steph had not goaded her roommate over the current score, but was also hoping they could move onto what they had originally planned for the evening.

Steph: You OK not watching the second half?

Yael: I hope you're wanting to do something other than go to sleep.

Steph: Too early for sleep. Besides, I thought we had a date of sorts tonight.

Yael perkd her eyebrows and got a grin on her face. "Yes, we do. You change in here, I'll go into the bathroom and change, and we'll do the full reveal when both are ready." She grabbed her bag from their shopping trip yesterday and headed into the bathroom and changed into its contents. Once Yael was out of eyeshot, Steph grabbed her bag and laid out her garments for tonight's "date".

Steph walked over and knocked on the bathroom door to indicate to Yael that she had changed. She walked back toward the bed and her jaw literally dropped when she saw her. "Wow! How did you come up with that?!"

Yael: I took your advice and asked the sales floor personnel at the stores I visited. I told them I wanted something that would make my partner's jaw drop, and I believe that is what happened.

Steph: You better believe that is what happened. You are gorgeous!

Yael gave Steph a once-over and responded, "I don't know what caused you to go to THAT extent for tonight, but I love it, just as I love you for making me feel the way I have over the past couple of weeks."

The two slowly walked toward one another and Yael pulled Steph's face toward her to lay a teasing but passionate kiss on her lips. Steph responded with ferocity and ran her tongue along her lover's lips, hoping to gain access to her mouth. Access was granted and the pair lightly batted their tongues at one another, with Steph softly sucking on Yael's. Yael took Steph's hand and they walked over to the side of the bed, with Yael sitting down and pulling Steph on top of her. Steph started kissing Yael along her neck and running her tongue down to her collarbone, where she sucked with a bit of intensity, hoping to leave a mark. Yael ran her fingers through Steph's hair as she moved further down and, after slipping the left strap of her teddy off, moved her mouth with laser focus onto her left breast, licking the nipple and sucking on it lovingly. Yael pushed down the right strap and exposed her other breast for Steph to give some attention, which she did. Yael placed her hands on the bottom of Steph's lace chemise and pulled it over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up. Yael rolled Steph onto her back and attacked her lips before moving on to her jawline, throat, and breast bone before kissing her way down over her stomach and to the top of her near-see-through panties. She kissed her pubic region through the fabric and took a lick at the bottom of it, causing Steph to squirm a little. Yael then slid Steph's panties down over her stocking-clad legs and her strappy heels before moving back up her body and placing a deep kiss onto her vaginal lips. She proceeded to lick her slit and rub her nose against her clit, causing the woman under her to moan. Steph pressed on Yael's head, hoping that she would pick up the hint to go deeper and faster. Yael sped up the action on Steph's womanhood and sucked heartily on her love button, causing an almost immediate climax from her, with a slight inaudible scream escaping her lips.

Steph flipped Yael over and removed her panties, sliding them down over her seamed stockings and her heels. Steph licked up along the inside of Yael's legs, leaving soft kisses along the way before teasing her vulva and then heading further north to rest her lips against the side of her neck, sucking on her earlobe and squeezing her breast. Steph then slipped a finger into Yael and began moving it around to better lubricate her. Once she figured her girl was wet enough, she slipped in a second finger and worked to stretch her access point with them before starting a steady in-and-out rhythm, which caused Yael to bite her lip in ecstasy. Steph's lips moved onto Yael's right nipple, which she sucked greedily. The combination of the sucking and fingering at first was a a bit of overload, but eventually resulted in a roaring orgasm with Yael shouting out Steph's name as she came.

The two women removed their heels and lied next to each other for a bit of pillow talk, which led to a couple of interesting reveals and some cute inside names for each other. After a bit of rest, Yael brushed her hand over Steph's quim and began revving her engine again. The two made love again, with a nearly-simultaneously orgasm. Before falling asleep, as they lied spooning, Yael pulled her left hand, joined with Steph's, down to her love zone and slightly clawed at it, smiling as she thought of how much she had come to adore the women behind her.

**********

When he woke up the next morning, Zach found himself to be severely hungover and in need of a slash. He went to the bathroom half-asleep and tried to pee, but only got himself wet. He looked down and saw one of the presents Naomi left him the previous evening. He took the condom off and cleaned himself and the bathroom floor up. He turned on the lights and found Naomi's thong lying next to the bed, with her juices fresh inside them. Zach tried to remember what happened the previous evening, put two and two together, and nearly screamed at what he believed occurred. He showered and changed, then went downstairs for breakfast, where he ran into Carli.

Carli: Morning, Zach. How has your time in Orlando been so far?

Zach (hesitantly): Fine, just fine.

Carli: Things OK with you and Julie?

Zach: Could be better, of course. Being together more of the year is great, but our seasons not really coinciding is a bit of a pain.

Carli: Maybe you can discuss that with her when you're both home next week.

Zach: We'll see.

Adam came down and grabbed a muffin and a cup of coffee. He worked his way around the lounge talking to some of the players and coaches he had had contact with this week. Zach asked Carli about him and was informed that he is a sports psychologist brought in by the league this week to work with the players and staff on dealing with off-field obstacles to their performance. Zach excused himself and walked over to Adam.

Adam: Good morning. Don't believe we've met.

Zach: My name is Zach Ertz. I understand you're a sports psychologist.

Adam: Yes, I am. Do you need to talk?

Zach: It would be pretty helpful, if you have the time.

Adam: Since most of the teams here aren't doing formal training sessions at the Complex, I am working now out of my room here. Would you care to come upstairs so we could meet?

Zach: Sure.

Zach and Adam took the stairs up to their floor and went to Adam's room. After opening it, Adam shepherded Zach inside and closed the door behind them.

Adam: Take a seat. What brings you to need my help?

Zach: I think I did something really, really bad last night and I don't know if I should tell my wife about it or how to do so.

Adam knew a LOT of the background to where Zach, Julie, and Christen were at at the moment, but kept the information to himself while seeking to address Zach's dilemma.

Adam: Describe last night to me.

Zach: I'm not sure I even remember parts of it. I came to Orlando on Wednesday hoping to spend some time with Julie down here because the Charge would have a lighter schedule being out of the tournament. I found out after I landed that she went to Chicago for a funeral. I decided to stay here in town instead of trying to re-book a flight back to Philly. Some of the players knew I was around, so one of them called me yesterday to ask if I wanted to join them at the Hard Rock Hotel for dinner and drinks.

Adam: I'm guessing they're players that are friends with Julie or know her from the National Team.

Zach: Yes. Ashlyn Harris was the one who invited me, and Ali Krieger and Alex Morgan were also there with them, along with a local friend of Alex's.

Adam: Continue.

Zach: We were having a lot of fun, and Alex's friend was practically hitting on me. I don't remember how much I drank, but it must have been more than usual, because I was having trouble walking out of the bar. When the five of us got outside, there were a couple of local media guys inquiring about our evening. We walked past them as fast as we could and Ashlyn drove me back to the hotel. I don't remember much beyond that, but I woke up in my own bed naked, with a condom on my penis and someone's panties lying on the floor next to the bed.

Adam: And you think maybe you and either Alex or her friend had a tryst?

Zach: Yes. I can't say for sure it didn't happen, but I can't say for sure that it did.

Adam: You're probably best not to mention it unless something more substantial comes from it, like a visit from one of them or if those media guys distribute what information that might have from the Hard Rock to others in the business.

Zach's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see who's calling. It's Michael Barkann from Comcast Sports Net Philly. He placed it on ignore and put the phone away.

Zach: Maybe the cat is out of the bag. That call was from the guy who hosts the Eagles' Pre-Game and Post-Game shows for ComCast Sports Net in Philly. I'm guessing they got something this morning or overnight and want to ask me about it.

Adam: The media can be a beast. They praise you to the high heavens while also looking for a way to bring you back down to earth or below it. Lay low, use room service, basically stay away from anywhere that you can be detected. Switch your flight and get back to Philly as soon as you can. No good is going to come from you being here for the next two days with that cloud over your head.

Zach: Can you call a taxi for me? Of the players still here, I either don't know them or they see me as an enemy of theirs.

Adam: Why's that?

Zach: They have it in their little minds that I don't deserve Julie and that she should be with Christen instead of me.

Adam took a moment to book an Uber for Zach, which would arrive in an hour, then informed him of that.

Adam: I know this will sound like a classic psychologist question, but how does that make you feel?

Zach: Like I'm misunderstood. Julie has never once said to me that she'd rather be with Christen. Granted, we spent a long time seeing each other only about half of the year, with the other half her in Chicago with her. I know they have great on-field chemistry and a strong friendship off it, even stronger than her and I have despite being married to each other. If she were to tell me that her heart has been swept up by CP, I'd ask for an explanation, and I would fight for her, but I'd also be willing to accept her decision.

Adam: Think about that. You know that her and Christen will have seen each other here and at the events in Chicago. There's nothing you can do about them being in the same place as a result of their jobs. What you need to concentrate on is how best to make your romantic and physical relationship with her one where she doesn't need outside supplementation.

Zach: Well, that last part isn't something I can really fix. She has been bisexual since before we met. I don't know that I can ask her to turn off the feelings for other women.

Adam: The feelings, of course you can't stop that. You CAN ask her not to act upon them. That's one of the myths of bisexuality, that a person cannot control their behavior and MUST act on the attraction. If you feel that her being bisexual and potentially sleeping with other women is a deal-breaker for your marriage, you have every right to make the demand. I know from experiences I have heard from others that the behavior CAN be controlled, and I also know that the attraction and what MIGHT happen as a result of it can be a line a spouse can't accept being crossed. Only you can decide what you're willing to live with and what you're not.

Zach: I did NOT expect you to say that. She has told me it's not me, it's her, when things have been frosty in the bedroom. That is probably very true, but it also means that she is choosing not to maintain a monogamous relationship with myself. What do I do, Adam?

Adam: Decide what you need from her to make your marriage work. Does it have to be complete monogamy? Does it need to be honesty about her extramarital trysts? Are there other things you want to know or not know so the two of you can make the best relationship for yourselves possible? The Uber guy should be showing up in about 20 minutes, so I should let you take care of your business with the front desk in time to meet him.

Zach: Thank you for meeting with me. I learned a lot that I can reflect on the next couple of days in preparation for Julie's return.

Zach stood up and shook Adam's hand. Adam gave Zach one of his business cards and told him to call or email him if he needed additional counseling. Zach then left Adam's room and went to his own to pack up and depart Orlando.

**********

Adam held his third session with Kelley and Morgan, having the two of them work through with him the mental and emotional hurdles that remained which were keeping them from returning to Atlanta. The league schedule actually did them a bit of a favor. Morgan is supposed to come off the 45-day list on April 21st and could be available for their home match on the 23rd, but postponing her activation to the full roster until the 24th would allow her to play her first two on the road, making her first match in front of the Storm supporters the May 14th date against Philadelphia, which would also be Christen's last match on loan. With that week's schedule placing Boston in Orlando on Friday and Chicago in North Carolina on Sunday, the plan was to have as many players and staff as willing from those other four teams come to Atlanta for the game and to act as a protective wall for Morgan before and after the match. As of now, the list included: Sam Mewis, Abby Dahlkemper, Steph Labbe (Boston); Lindsey Horan, Ashlyn Harris, Ali Krieger (Orlando); Steph McCaffrey, Kristie (Mewis) McCaffrey (Chicago); Carmelina Moscato (Canadian WNT asst. coach); and Taylor Smith (North Carolina). A pre-game declaration of the club's support for its players will be read by GM Carlos Bocanegra, who will be joined by Brian, Emily Sonnett, and Mana Shim from the Storm and Julie Johnston and Carli Lloyd from the Charge. The session came to a close and Adam wished Kelley and Morgan well as they tried to regain their mental health as well as prepare for the impending arrival of their son. Kelley left Adam with a jersey, signed by both her and Moe, from her last game with the Storm. Adam thanked them for their generosity and packed it away for Mallory.


	20. Helping The Helper

"Perfection is a myth. Humans fail, and perseverance comes from learning to fail better." --Marc Schmidt, The Tao of Schmidt, March 25, 2022.

With an afternoon free from obligations, Adam grabs lunch with John Herdman, after which they retreat to the coach's room to dial up Marc for a debriefing and some spiritual nourishment for the seemingly overworked therapist.

Marc: Good afternoon, Coach. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?

John: Our friend here thought he could use some of your spiritual skill in working out his baggage from the past week here in Orlando. I'll let you two talk, then pop back in with what's on my mind for this spring and summer in Boston.

Adam: This week has been ROUGH! Never did I think that a gathering of 160 or so well-trained, disciplined, and high-level athletes could yield so many examples of how they are just. not. normal. people.

Marc: Start with the big stuff, so we can get that out of your system first.

Adam: The amount of bedhopping and infidelity around the women's soccer world is maddening. I expected there to be more sexual relationships between teammates here than you'd find elsewhere in sports, but the variety of serious, non-serious, and flip-flopped relationships is something else. I have at least three possible divorces around me, with all of them precipitated by them falling for someone else, one for a former teammate, one a player, and one another coach in the league. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm giving them good advice or just trying to patch a hole that will undoubtedly burst open again.

Marc: Did you read my quote and note today?

Adam: I haven't had a chance. I was in sessions all morning, one with the spouse of a player and the other with a player and her spouse.

Marc: I think it will be relevant to your situation. You seem to be holding yourself to a standard of perfection in your advising and counseling when that's not possible. Perfection is a myth, because we're human, and we fail now and again.

Adam: How do you press on when you feel as though you're not getting through to some people or when you don't even agree with your own conclusions?

Marc: You learn to fail better. If you act as though you don't want to fail, you end up creating a mindset where you fear giving ANY advice because you're afraid it's wrong. You have immense knowledge of this field and the subset you deal with, the off-field obstacles to on-field performance. You're about as learned in the subject as anyone out there, so you're much less likely to give REALLY bad guidance to someone. Self-doubt is a creepy little thing.

Adam: Don't I know it! Anything in that spiritual sack of yours that might help me re-focus away from that gnawing itch?

Marc: A few, actually, most of which I didn't share in today's piece. First, we all want people to develop grit or perseverance. That concept is nothing more than continuing on even after you fail. It's the outcome of learning to fail better, to get closer to the ideal, since perfection cannot be achieved. Discipleship is a form of perseverance and is called "a long obedience in the same direction." In your case, you're being obedient to your training, your education, and your experience in providing the best service to your clients as possible. Sometimes, it comes up roses, sometimes thorns. In the end, none of us are asked to solve the whole world's problems by ourselves, only to do our part in alleviating them within our midst.

Adam: But why do I feel as though I'm not in my element trying to counsel professional athletes, especially females?

Marc: Maybe it's not your cup of tea. Maybe you need more chances to test your theories before you'll feel comfortable offering advice based on them. When I got into coaching women's soccer, I didn't know if I could relate to the players, if they would see me as an empowerer or as a taskmaster. Over time, with patience on everyone's part, I was able to bridge the invisible gap I placed between myself and them. It's said that endurance is patience concentrated. You have to be willing to take your time to learn how best these highly-motivated and perfection-seeking individuals take criticism or advice or guidance. Some might respond very well to your approach, some won't, and that's nothing against you. Let's go through a couple of examples from the week and see if I can inject some heart into all the head stuff.

Adam: In my first one-on-one session after my presentations last Friday, I was confronted by a coach who is having trouble in her marriage because the biological clock is ticking and she's not enjoying the process of quieting it. She says it's making her devalue herself as a woman and causing her to reconsider what she wants out of life.

Marc: The heart here says that those negative emotions make her susceptible to satisfying them elsewhere, whether that's with work or with an illicit relationship or some other type of maladaptive behavior.

Adam: Where did you learn all these terms?

Marc: Remember, I've been in therapy myself for a few years, so I've picked up some of the lingo.

Adam: Right.

Marc: Did she bring up any of these as possibilities?

Adam: A new player the team got in the off-season, who's her age but still playing while she has moved to the other side of the sidelines. She says they are developing a strong friendship and that this woman has done wonders for her self-esteem in this down period.

Marc: It's a short trip in the heart from loving the feeling the person gives you to loving the person giving it to you. Dangerous slope to be sliding down, especially when there's a difference of power in the relationship. How did you advise her?

Adam: I saw the other half of this combination later in the week, so I advised both of them to talk to each other about what is happening and see if they are on the same page. There are other hurdles in the way for them besides the coach's marriage and the baby chase.

Marc: That's solid. I don't think you put out anything that could be construed as misleading advice. Your predisposition to communication as the first line of resolving conflict serves you well, because it puts the work for fixing the problem on the people causing it and not on you to provide a quick-fix remedy.

Adam: Thanks. Another example was dealing with one of the more well-known relationships in the league. All three parties to it are f'ed up and I felt like I had to give them conflicting advice.

Marc: Did you do the best you could for each person, even if your advice for one seemed to run counter to your advice for another?

Adam: I think so. I told the husband that he needed to figure out what he was willing to accept and not accept. I told the wife that she needed to talk to both of her loves and figure this ish out once and for all. As for the third, I first told her it was a fool's errand to try and steal the object of her affection from her husband, then went with the benchmark idea.

Marc: Like pick spots between Point A and B to evaluate how things are going and adjust accordingly?

Adam: Yes.

Marc: I'm not hearing anything that would indicate that you should feel bad about what you told them. Some of it was harsh, but it was probably necessary to get their sticks out of the mud.

Adam: Thanks for your insight. Sometimes, it's nice to gain another perspective on what you do.

Marc: That's how Adrienne and I developed our working relationship. She needs to hear what the non-churched need and want, and I need to understand how to represent the church in the community without trying to replace it.

Adam: Can we bring John back in?

Marc: Go ahead.

Adam tells John that it's his turn to talk shop with Marc. John sits down by Adam's laptop and he and Marc discuss plans for bringing the coaching seminar to schools and districts in the Boston area, with John, Yael, and Steph leading it up on the ground and Marc providing the materials and framework for how it is supposed to be run. A follow-up discussion is scheduled for April 12th, the Tuesday following the Breakers' season opener against Sky Blue FC. Marc bids the two gentlemen farewell and the call ends.

**********

A long day is coming to an end for Vanessa and Sofia. The Red Stars have flown back to Orlando, and the two of them are now in Sofia's apartment that she shares with Danielle and Arin.

Sofia: It's a little small, but with the other two gone it should be homey enough for the two of us for one night.

Vanessa: Thank you so much for letting me stay with you tonight. I needed to get away from all the mourning at and the memories in my parents' house. I think I'm handling his death well, but there are still times where I just melt because of something someone says or a thought of my dad comes to mind and I realize again that he's gone.

Sofia: You're not supposed to get through everything all at once. It's been less than a week, Ness.

Vanessa: I just don't want to be playing in a match and have these feelings hit me and me crumble on the pitch.

Sofia: Maybe you should see someone about this if you feel that something like that could happen.

Vanessa: I met with the sports psychologist the league brought to Orlando to talk a bit about my dad's death and a little bit about you and me and what we might be.

Sofia: Did he give you some good advice?

Vanessa: He encouraged me to share my grief with those around me, to be good to myself, and to let you approach me about what happened on Saturday night since you were probably mulling around what was what as well.

Sofia: And you now know that I was, and now know how I feel toward you. Your mom was so nice to include me in the events of this weekend, from standing in the reception line with you at the visitation to having me in the front row with you at the funeral Mass.

Vanessa: She loves you, Sofia, and she can see you love me. She would have done the same for Angela if her and Dylan were still together.

Sofia: Your eulogy for your dad was so beautiful. How did you come up with those words?

Vanessa: I thought about what I would say to people about him when I was asked how he helped my game, or what he was like away from the field, or how he dealt with his own stardom in the game in the waning days of the NASL. From those snippets, I tried to expand my thoughts into more universal themes about him as a person, a father, a husband, and a coach. What you heard today came straight from my heart.

Sofia: I knew it did, just as my words for you over the past week have come from mine. I can't believe I was so blind to not realize how much I cared about you until you were in front of me shaking from the news of your dad's death. All I wanted to do in that moment was stop the pain and bring you back to wholeness. If that is what loving someone with your whole heart is, then I'd have to say that I love you, Vanessa, heart and soul.

Vanessa: You know that I can't say that right now, right? I WANT to, but I'm not there yet. Right now, I'm better at showing it through my expressions and words and through touch than saying it.

Sofia: I get that, and I want you to be comfortable to say it when you're ready. I also want to be comfortable with how we progress physically, because I can't really accept making love to me as a substitute for being in love with me.

Vanessa: You really ARE a softie! I heard that about you from Danny, but I never saw that part of you on the field or when we've roomed together on the road. It's kind of nice to know that you want to reserve that part of yourself for the person who wins your heart without going there.

Sofia: Do you want to change into something less stuffy?

Vanessa: God yes! Sweats and a t-shirt would feel so good right now.

Vanessa goes into Sofia's room to change out of her dress and boots into something more comfortable, then comes back out to the couch. Sofia used Vanessa's absence to get out of her pantsuit and heels, throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. Vanessa lies her head in Sofia's lap and looks up at her.

Vanessa: Our flight is 11:04 tomorrow from O'Hare. Burial is at 9:00. What time do we need to get up to make sure we can have everything ready to go directly from here to the cemetery to the airport?

Sofia: Probably 6:30 if you're not wanting to rush around too much. We probably won't be able to change before we get to the airport, so factor that into the equation of how long we can stay after the internment.

Vanessa: Always the logical one. Thank you for keeping me grounded and sane, and for giving me something to look forward to after all these events pass.

Sofia: I don't expect you to stay conscious too long on our flight to Orlando, just because all the adrenaline that you've been operating on will leave you the minute you sit down on the plane.

Vanessa licks at her lips, trying to decide if she wants to say what her mind and heart are telling her to.

Vanessa: I love you, Sofia Christine.

Sofia is slightly stunned by Vanessa's confession, and more so after she pulls her head down to kiss her full on the lips.

Sofia: Shall we retire for the evening? It's going to be an early wake-up call in the morning, and I have a feeling we won't be getting to sleep right away.

Vanessa and Sofia get off the couch and walk hand-in-hand to Sofia's room, where they lie down on the bed and cuddle and kiss and touch one another softly, ending up with Sofia behind Vanessa nuzzling her nose into her girlfriend's hair and falling asleep with her in her arms.


	21. 90 Minutes To A Trophy

Saturday has finally arrived and the Hollywood Studios Cup final between Boston and Chicago, televised on the Lifetime Network, begins at 4:00pm. Before that, however, a number of the players from both teams enjoyed a somewhat relaxing morning in and around the Wingate. The Boston Wrecking Crew (Labbe, King, Oyster, Chapman, and Mewis, with Dahlkemper Skyped in) met up for a quick strategy session. Steph has taken on leadership for the defensive end of the field, which has been OK with Julie given her vast experience at the highest level of professional and international soccer.

Steph: With Huerta and DiBernardo fighting the clock to make it to the stadium by kickoff, we should be able to hold Chicago's makeshift offense scoreless until they are inserted. Anything less than that will not find me being so kind after the game, and Abby KNOWS what kind of mood I can get into when things don't turn out well.

Abby: Preach! You do NOT want to be on the wrong end of Steph's stare or anger. You know the exterior that scares you half to death without knowing her? Imagine an interior that can rage and make you feel as though you're being burned alive.

Steph: Thanks for striking FEAR into our teammates. Seriously, just play your best, stick to your assignments, and all will go well.

Sam: What is the back line today going to be?

Julie: When John, Yael, Steph, and I talked at the Red Sox game on Thursday, his plan was to go Me-Sam-Oyster-Chapman right-to-left and Morgan fronting it, because that is the closest center back pairing we have to Abby and Oyster. Having Jenni gone the past couple of days I think played into his thinking, but I'm not sure he even knows what the best way to deal with our right side is at the moment. Play me inside and their left flank gains an advantage. Put me outside and you have to play deeper than you'd like, which ends up affecting our offensive play.

Steph: Abby, everything good with respect to your timeline for returning?

Abby: No setbacks that I or the people at the clinic can detect. End of April for clearance for contact, added to the roster for the Orlando match on May 13th, get playing time then and against North Carolina two weeks later, then start against Seattle the following week.

Steph: In other words, we have to make it through the first seven games without Abby in the first XI.

Allysha: Do you know how the Red Stars plan to cover for their two players missing?

Julie: I don't know, really. My guess is with DiBernardo out, they'll go to three in midfield and bring in Hoy and Sophia Smith on the front line. If that's the case, we will probably want to have Rose and Jessie switch spots so we're able to take advantage of them pushing Gilliland up since your sister, Sam, isn't much of an inside player and that's how they would balance the midfield with Kristie roaming left.

Sam: I'm not 100% sure that they start her if they play 4-3-3. They have Carle who is more centrally apt, and they could get away with Kratch playing on the front line, which they did in one of the matches here.

Steph: Simple plan today. Keep everything in front of you, don't get sucked out, and don't let the possible second-half switches to bring those two players on affect how we want to defend. It's a full 90 minutes and each team will only have five subs, plus one to swap goalkeepers should the game go to kicks. Same page, everyone?

Julie: I'm in.

Megan: Me, too!

Sam: Let's do this and bring a title home to Boston.

Abby: Don't forget about me, up here ready to take that trophy off your hands when you get back tomorrow.

Julie: Bus leaves for the stadium at 2:00. You're free until then, but make sure you eat during that time.

***

Sam met up with her sister and sister-in-law to discuss the current status of Sporting Chic and the financials heading into the second quarter.

Steph: Our income seems pretty stable, enough so that we can consider hiring someone to run the site for us.

Kristie: How does that affect our ability to possibly buffer my salary from the Red Stars?

Steph: Don't worry about that. Sam's already tipping you her profits, as will I. Plus there are other ways for us to generate revenue that haven't been discussed yet. You'll be fine.

Kristie: What other ways?

Steph: We could use Sporting Chic to leverage deals for Sam and Abby's wedding. Instead of having them spend out of pocket for certain things, maybe we can get them in trade for publicity on the site or on new products we might consider unveiling, like a replica Sporting Chic soccer jersey with our logo as the crest and some of the sponsors on the torso, back, and sleeves. That would allow them to then put some of that wedding money into the business and thus give us the ability to utilize it to keep you afloat.

Sam: So you're thinking of using our wedding as a money spinner for the business? And here I thought Kristie was the one we'd need to rein in.

Steph: Not a money spinner. Just a way to get the wedding you want without breaking the bank.

Kristie: Won't hurt to see what our value as a company is to other businesses. This is all way over my head. That's why I'm glad the two of you understand this stuff better than I.

Sam: Guess we can see what is out there and whether it fits what the two of us are looking for. We should plan to meet to discuss the wedding when Chicago comes to Boston next month. It will probably be the only chance to do it face-to-face before we're all in Chicago for the event.

Kristie: Definitely. When do you want to do it? Morning of the game? Night before? Afterwards?

Sam: Morning of is probably better. 10am?

Steph: Sure. Can we do it at our team hotel or nearby it?

Sam: Don't see a problem with that. Who do we need to have there?

Kristie: Well, us, Abby, Megan, and Steph the Bae. Have you thought about anyone else you want included.

Sam: Abby and I will have some time this upcoming week to talk about that and lay out more of what we want for the ceremony, the reception, and any pre-wedding festivities, small-scale of course.

Steph: Are we good on both the business front and the wedding front for now?

Kristie: I think so. By the power vested in me since I hold 34% ownership as opposed to 33% for each of you, I hereby adjourn this meeting.

Out of business mode, Sam hugs both Kristie and Steph but warns them that she is NOT going to be easy on them later today in the final at Orlando City Stadium.

***

Vanessa called Lisa before she and Sofia boarded their flight at O'Hare to give her the scoop on delays (there are none) and what time they would land at MCO (2:44pm). Lisa said that she would talk with the front desk about getting a hotel shuttle to come out to the airport to get the two of them to the stadium. The flight arrived on-time and the couple were met by a shuttle from the Wingate. They hopped in and, once the vehicle was on the road, began changing from their flying clothes into their game day apparel (Lisa had them delivered to the hotel and given to the shuttle driver). The players made it to Orlando City Stadium around 20 minutes before kick-off and went directly onto the field upon arrival to stretch and get a bit of a workout.

***

Dalen Cuff: Welcome to Orlando City Stadium for the final of the Hollywood Studios Cup. Today's title match will see the Boston Breakers take on the Chicago Red Stars. I'm Dalen Cuff and alongside me is former Breaker AND Red Star Kate Markgraf. Kate, both teams swept through their conference groups, but I would guess Boston has a decided advantage due to the travel Chicago undertook between Wednesday and today.

Kate Markgraf: For sure. I was with the Red Stars in Chicago the last two days for the visitation and funeral of former coach Angelo DiBernardo and it seemed as though their thoughts were on everything but returning to Orlando to play today. Boston has been here and, even though they chose to undertake a lighter training schedule the last two days, they should have the upper hand in this match-up.

Dalen: Up to the booth to the third member of our team, Jenn Hildreth.

Jenn Hildreth: Thank you, Dalen. These two teams had been pegged in pre-season polls to be in the NWSL final in Chicago on October 15th and I don't believe we have seen anything thus far in Orlando to indicate that the pundits were too far off in their predictions. Both teams have decidedly outscored their opponents during the group phase, Boston 8-1 and Chicago 8-2. Today's starting lineups, presented by Mercury Grand Marquis:

For Boston, it's the tried-and-true Canadian international Stephanie Labbe in goal, fronted by a back line anchored by Sam Mewis and Megan Oyster. Morgan Andrews drops back to defensive midfield, with Emilie Haavi coming into the side on the right side with Rose Lavelle out left and Jessie Fleming in the middle. Kyah Simon and Midge Purce start up top.

Chicago's first XI has a couple of notable changes due to Vanessa DiBernardo and Sofia Huerta just getting back to Orlando from Chicago about an hour ago. First, they are coming out in a 4-3-3 with the US #1 Alyssa Naeher in goal, the club's standard back line of Arin Gilliland, Katie Naughton, Cari Rocarro, and Casey Short going right to left, and a midfield comprised of Danielle Colaprico behind Sarah Stratigakis and Kristie Mewis. Up front will be Jen Hoy and Sophia Smith flanking Stephanie McCaffrey.

When we return, we will have an interview with Boston defender Abby Dahlkemper on her road to recovery following three concussions over the span of just under a year.

***

Boston starts the match with the opening kickoff and the two teams settle in for a game of cat-and-mouse over the first twenty minutes. Labbe and Naeher each have had to make important saves, which should be expected given both teams' offensive firepower. The Breakers make a foray into the Red Stars' defensive third, with Lavelle maintaining possession along the left touchline. A simple pass from her to Jessie Fleming at the top left of the 18 is quickly moved toward the center to Morgan Andrews, who is able to place a shot into the lower left corner of the net outside the reach of Naeher for a 1-0 Breakers lead, which is how the half would end.

Staying true to the script, Herdman puts Libby Stout into goal for the second half, and DiBernardo and Huerta enter the match for Mewis and Smith, with Cole electing to stay with the 4-3-3. The gamble pays off six minutes into the second half as a Colaprico pass to Hoy on the left edge of the penalty area is trapped, then dribbled to the endline, then cut back and crossed to an onrushing McCaffrey who levels the score at 1. The match looks destined for overtime as it enters the final 15 minutes until disaster strikes for Boston. Huerta beats Chapman for speed down the right flank and into the box, where an slightly-late challenge from the Canadian defender clips her and sends her to the ground. Ted Unkel points to the penalty spot and the Red Stars have a chance to take the lead in the 78th minute. Sarah Stratigakis places the ball down and backs away, not wanting to give away where she is aiming. The referee blows his whistle and a hard, low shot to Libby Stout's left is buried and Chicago goes ahead 2-1. Despite a number of shots in stoppage time, the Breakers are unable to force overtime and the Chicago Red Stars win the Hollywood Studios Cup by a score of 2-1.

Following the post-match handshakes, the Breakers leave the field and the Red Stars await NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy and Orlando Pride GM Tiffany Roberts Sahaydak's entrance.

NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy: That was a thrilling final for such a well-played and well-attended tournament. Congratulations to the Boston Breakers on their making the final, but there can only be one winner. So, with that said, can Chicago Red Stars captain Alyssa Naeher come forth and accept the Hollywood Studios Cup trophy from Orlando Pride general manager Tiffany Roberts Sahaydak?

Alyssa comes up to the podium, shakes hands with Duffy and Sahaydak, and takes possession of the trophy, lifting it over her head. She walks down from the rostrum and hands it to Vanessa, who kisses it and asks Sofia to raise it with her. The trophy then makes its way through the rest of the team and ultimately into the locker room in the hands of Sarah Stratigakis.


	22. Filling The Gap

All seven visiting teams left Orlando for their home destinations, with the four flights heading to Boston, Atlanta, Chicago, and Houston before going onward to Philadelphia, Kansas City, and Los Angeles.

John Herdman called a mini-executive meeting with his team's leadership. John, Yael, Julie, and Steph were joined by Morgan and Sam, and the six of them went over the tournament as a whole and what needed to be done before taking the field on the 9th in their home opener.

John: Overall, I think we accomplished most of what we set out to do in Orlando. We got a chance to see what combinations in defense will get us through the first two months, we were able to test players and see who was wanting and who were capable of playing at this level, and we were able to find out which players can be depended on to give us leadership when things aren't going well.

Julie: Where do we stand with the roster?

John: We have not filled Abby's place to date, so we have room to add another player. That was done sort of intentionally because I wanted to know where we were lacking after the tournament and then seek out a player that could fill whatever void we had.

Yael: Based on the results from this past week, I'd say we are in need of either a #9 forward or an outside back. I know we're getting tons of scoring from the midfield, but there will be games when you need that one crafty striker who can create their own shot or get into the right position to slam a ball home.

Morgan (to John): How do you feel the center back experimentation went?

John: As well as I was hoping. Sam and Megan are our best pairing outside of Abby and Megan, and you're more than capable of playing the 6 in front of them when we want to lock games up.

Sam: We didn't get a chance to run the three-back during the tournament. Is that still something you're considering?

John: Not unless we can find a player with inside and outside capabilities. We are a bit overbooked at center back, but none of them play out wide nor are they experienced enough to put in there alongside a man-marker like Oyster. Sam, Abby, and Julie are all more cerebral in the position and that's why I think we need to find another outside back. Schiller hasn't proven she is ready to be starting for this team. The performances from her have been underwhelming. The goal given up to Press in the first game, the equalizer against Chicago where Hoy was able to burn her to the touchline and cut back for the cross to McCaffrey. I'm also a little concerned about the goalkeeping situation. Steph, you know that you're our #1 hands-down, but I'm not really comfortable with Stout playing against the big teams. Resting you against a Philly or late in the season when we already have our playoff spot secured and a guaranteed home game would be fine, but against any of the other 5-7 dangerous teams in the league, I would be reluctant to use her.

Yael: I still think we need that up-front forward, but I agree that we have to get an outside back first if we're not confident that Devon can work in our system. We can probably manage our way through the shaky keeping by limiting Steph's practice work and picking matches ahead of time to use Libby.

Steph: I'm game for whatever we need to do to get to Chicago and bring home that title in October. I'm used to playing almost every game, but the body is starting to scream a little more often at me for not taking care of it better. Do you have anyone in mind to bring in?

John: Lee and I will sit down tomorrow with our local lists and see if anyone stands out. I want to have our additional player on the field by Wednesday at the latest.

Julie: Are we looking right or left?

John: If we can get it, someone who can play both. Chappie might be gone now and again for the Canadians as well as her propensity for picking up yellows. I don't think we have anyone on the roster right now who can back her up. We have at least a couple of options at right back if we get into a bind.

Steph: We have one spot and possibly three definite needs. Can we solve them all?

Yael: If I may, John. The priority is an outside back. We can deal from our inexperienced wealth on the inside to get a forward project that might pan out. Kayla and Caitlyn are doing well enough for their youth. As long as you stay healthy, we can kick the goalkeeper issue down the road until mid-late August.

Sam: Did you see any players at the tournament that interested you as far as upgrading our deficiencies?

John: One of the forwards from Philly. Strong work ethic, decent foot skills, but gets no service and their defense leaks like a sieve. Another player is Kelsey Turnbow from Houston.

Morgan: No training tomorrow, right?

John: Right. Relax, read a book, get your laundry done. Tuesday is soon enough for us to start tackling our imperfections.

The flight began its descent to Logan International and the meeting came to a close.

**********

Christen and Julie spent a few minutes together at O'Hare before their flights sent them back to Atlanta and Philadelphia.

Julie: You know, for someone who has been out of practice with me for a while, you still remembered all the right buttons to push.

Christen: You weren't so bad yourself, sweetie.

Christen put a teasing peck on Julie's lips.

Julie: When will we see each other next?

Christen: Two weeks, give or take. We're playing in Washington on the 9th and you have the Lifetime game against the Red Stars. So long as you can get away from here after the game, we can meet up after the match with the Spirit concludes.

Julie: When I'm airborne, I'll begin thinking about how I'm going to deal with Zach. He REALLY needed to tell me he was coming before just showing up in Orlando.

Christen: However you decide to deal with him, know that you'll always have a home with me, wherever I am, if you want to make the jump.

Julie: Chrissy, how did I come to deserve having you in my life in this way?

Christen: Sometimes, providence smiles on you.

Julie and Christen gave one another a soft kiss goodbye, then embraced for a couple of minutes before departing for their respective gates.

**********

The Breakers' spouses and significant others were waiting for their people at baggage claim. Sam was first down the escalator and went directly to Abby, hugging her tight. John gave Clare a kiss on the cheek and mussed the hair of his two children, Jay and Lilly. Aaron met Yael coming off the escalator, but got little more than a short hug and a rub on the back. Steph saw this and got a little bit depressed, knowing that for all that the two shared on their 11 days in Orlando, this reality still existed. John offered to give Steph and Kyah a ride back to their apartment on their way home, which was gladly accepted. Once they got back to their apartment, the two new housemates got to talking.

Steph: Must have been nice to see Alanna more than just in passing during the tournament.

Kyah: It was nice, yes. We didn't really do much more than hang out and enjoy the time, because we're past that stage where every visit has to be memorable. Sometimes, just being together is all you need.

Steph: I wish that had been the case with Georgia, but with us apart so much due to our sports, we had to make the most of whatever time we did get with each other.

Kyah: How was your off-the-field time in Orlando?

Steph: A lot better than I was expecting before the trip. The rooming situation with Yael worked out well, since we could get our rest without dealing with the young ones coming home late from whatever they decided to do on our off nights.

Kyah: It seems like you two have taken to each other, in a way.

Steph: Yeah, we have. Being on the back end of my career, it's hard to confide in other players about the struggles you're facing with figuring out what to do when it's all done. She's been there and decided early to move to the coaching end of the game. Didn't hurt that John offered her a spot here almost immediately after she retired. We've gotten to talking about life away from the pitch. John, Julie, and her have really accepted me coming in and giving my opinion about the team and how we can make it better.

Kyah: Yeah, I've seen the four of you together a bit more than I'd expect.

Steph: Part of that is John's coaching style, where he expects and values input from the players and gives them responsibility for acting on it. Having been with him for two four-year cycles on the Canadian National Team, our working relationship is pretty strong. Yael and Julie could have been pissy about me coming in and shaking up the joint, but Julie respects my national team experience and my history with John, while Yael is intense but open to differences of opinion. I think she actually LIKES having another set of eyes and ears dealing with the defense, because it allows her to focus more of her training energy on the midfield and the non-starters.

Kyah: You referred to Georgia in the past tense earlier. Are you two no longer together?

Steph: No. We split up three weeks ago, just after you got to Boston.

Kyah: That's too bad.

Steph: Yeah. I'm taking time right now to clear my head and my thoughts before I think about entering another relationship, since it looks as though I will have to aim significantly younger if I want to keep my hope of having children alive.

Steph retired to her room, where she had a mini-fridge stocked with Sam Adams. She pulled out a bottle and began nursing it. One became two and eventually became five as she tried to forget about her situation with Yael for a little while. She was slowly coming to love her in a romantic way, but knew nothing could happen while she was with Aaron, and that the worst-case scenario now was her conceiving, but she knew she couldn't ask her to NOT be intimate with her husband. So Steph just lied here and waited, thankful that the alcohol was making her quickly sleepy.

**********

Monday morning at the Breakers' front office was already running at a fast and furious pace. John Herdman and Lee Billiard were working to fill the spot that had been open since Abby went on the 45-day injured reserve list on March 1 as well as finalize the 20-player roster. John was bringing Lee up to speed on what was discussed on the flight back yesterday.

John: We feel that we're in need of another outside defender, because we don't really have anyone to back up Chappie, we'll be without Abby in the first XI for the opening seven games, and Schiller hasn't proven she can start right now. Julie playing inside is our best arrangement given the rest of the personnel, but if we can't stop teams from attacking our right side, I'll have to move her back outside and take my chances on Santacaterina or George with Oyster, because I don't want Sam back there on a regular basis.

Lee: Any ideas on where to acquire another defender?

John: Abby told me about a player one of the clinicians at the Cantu Center mentioned to her. She's graduating from BU this spring, having started her career at South Carolina-Upstate but transferring home after her sophomore year. She was injured that second year and was able to get a medical redshirt. So, she's a year older than the traditional rookie, age-wise similar to Jenni. Can't hurt to give her a look since she can apparently play both outside back positions and started her college career as a central defender.

Lee: What other holes in the roster are you looking to fix?

John: Yael thinks we need a #9, but given our offensive talent in the front six, it's not an immediate concern. We're light in the midfield, but heavy on central defenders, so I'd like to deal one of the younger players and maybe a low-round pick for some depth. Libby didn't show well in Orlando, giving up all three goals we allowed in the tournament. Again, it's a low-priority move but getting another keeper at some point will be necessary since Steph has at most three years left, plus will be gone for chunks of next year and the year after for the World Cup and Olympics.

Lee: Do you have any potential partners lined up?

John: Chicago is light in the back and if Colaprico ever went down, they'd be stuck playing Rocarro at d-mid or pairing DiBernardo with either Stratigakis or Carle as dual box-to-box center mids. They would be my first choice because they do have a bit of depth there.

Lee: I take it you'd want one of the Canadians.

John: Yes and no. Yes, because I know their talent and what they would bring to Boston, but I don't want to separate them. They've been a thing since the YNT days, but aren't willing to be out with it for the public. I like Lindsay Elston, however. Laura Harvey said that, when she had her in Seattle, she was capable of playing any of the three midfield spots in her system. Elston would give us the depth on the outside that we lack when we have to move Sam to the back line and Morgan goes back to fill her spot. It wouldn't automatically mean "We have to put in Emilie and move the other midfielders around" to re-calibrate. We could be more simple, and if she can be an adequate #6, we won't have to move anyone around.

Lee: So a defender to fill the open spot and a midfielder for one of the young center backs.

John: That's it.

Lee: I'll contact the Red Stars, while you and Yael work on tracking down a defender through the local colleges.

**********

Starting with their current roster, John and Lee worked the phones to make the necessary adjustments. Lee had gotten a hold of Arnim Whisler in Chicago.

Arnim: Good morning, Lee. Calling to extend your congratulations on our championship win over you on Saturday?

Lee: First of all, that was preseason. We weren't operating with our preferred first XI. The true test won't come until October when we come to your place and walk out with our own title.

Arnim: How long is Dahlkemper out?

Lee: All signs point to her being cleared at the end of April, provided there are no setbacks.

Arnim: So not in time for our visit to Boston in a few weeks.

Lee: Unfortunately, no. I'm calling on another matter, actually. John is looking to add a midfielder to our roster and saw you had a bit of depth at that position. He also noticed you might need some help on the back line beyond your first XI.

Arnim: If it's John, he's coming for one of our Canadians. Carle is a possibility. We're too high on Stratigakis as a huge part of our future to consider dealing her.

Lee: He's not asking for either one. Something about good chemistry between them as part of the Canadian National Team system, that he wouldn't want to break that up. He is interested in Lindsay Elston because she'd give him flexibility across the midfield. What's the price for her?

Arnim: You've got one of our local girls there. Jenni Santacaterina straight-up for her.

Lee: Too low a deal. She's actually being discussed as a temporary fill-in for Abby. Any of our other young defenders that might interest you?

Arnim: I know she has yet to make an impact with you guys, but I'd be interested in Brittany Palla. We liked her tape from Indiana State when she was in the draft last year, but decided not to select her because we thought she'd end up unpicked and we could bring her in on a trial. Her and a 2nd in 2023?

Lee: 2nd in '24 or 3rd in '23.

Arnim: Better to take the sure thing. Elston for Palla and a third next year.

Lee: I'll send the paperwork to the league. We can have Brittany on her way to you on Wednesday, I'm guessing.

Arnim: I'll inform Lindsay of the move and hopefully we can get the travel arrangements worked out for her to be in Boston Wednesday or Thursday.

**********

Chicago Red Stars - Traded midfielder Lindsay Elston to Boston for defender Brittany Palla and their 3rd-round pick in the 2023 NWSL Draft.

**********

Meagan Stassi received a phone call from an unknown number.

Meagan: Hello?

John Herdman: Am I speaking with Meagan Stassi?

Meagan: Yes.

John: My name is John Herdman and I am the head coach of the Boston Breakers. One of our players got your name from a trainer she is working with at the Cantu Concussion Center, mentioning that you were nearing graduation at Boston University and that you were looking for post-collegiate playing opportunities.

Meagan: That's right.

John: As I am sure you're aware, we have both an NWSL team and a team in the WPSL. Most players are contracted to one or the other, but a few have two-way deals which allow us to call up and send down players on a limited basis. Our assistant coach viewed some of your game highlights from this past season and thought you'd be a player we should investigate. Would you be available to come in for a two-day trial with the squad tomorrow and Wednesday?

Meagan: Yes. What time do you train?

John: 10am at Jordan Field near Harvard Stadium.

Meagan: I have a 11am on Wednesday, but I can contact the professor and let him know about this.

John: Arrive about 9:30 tomorrow so you can fill out paperwork and find your way around the facility before training begins.

Meagan: Will do, and thanks for this opportunity.

Meagan hung up and called her friend, Patrick Sobrero, who she knew dropped her name to one of the Breakers.

Meagan: Patrick, you sly dog!

Patrick: Meagan! What has you in a good mood today, and why you calling me a dog?

Meagan: I just got off the phone with John Herdman from the Breakers. He wants me to come to Jordan tomorrow for the start of a two-day trial with the squad. You don't happen to be working with one of the Breakers at Cantu, are you?

Patrick: I am, though I can't tell you who, but if you follow the league you should be able to figure out the answer.

Meagan: Thank you for whatever you did, even if you can't confirm anything for me. Are you planning on going to the Meet the Breakers event next Monday?

Patrick: Wouldn't miss it. Aunt Kate said that the preseason events are a great way to get the inside buzz on what's happening and possibly make connections with the team.

Meagan: Don't you mean connections with certain players????

Patrick: My crush on a certain midfielder has nothing to do with this. I love women's soccer, grew up idolizing my aunt and all she accomplished in the game, and am interested in seeing if there might be a place in the NWSL for someone with my skills and knowledge of concussions.

Meagan: So you're looking at getting into pro sports in the future?

Patrick: Yes. I feel like I can do more good putting into practice my research on CTE and second impact syndrome on the sidelines, helping a player before the point where extensive therapy is needed to rectify the damage instead of addressing it after they've possibly lost some cognitive or sensory function.

Meagan: You're great at what you do, Patrick, as I can attest with how you helped me through my having one last season, saving me recovery time and making it possible for me to return for the NCAAs.

Patrick: I should get back to work. Congratuations and I hope to hear on Wednesday evening that you're a Breaker.

**********

Shelina Zadorsky chatted after training with Jaelene Hinkle about their respective love lives.

Shelina: How are you dealing with being apart from Taylor?

Jaelene: Cary isn't THAT far from here, and we're still in the same conference so we play each other twice and can schedule opportunities to meet up as the schedule allows. Skype is also a great tool.

Shelina: I know Philly isn't much of a trek from here, but it almost feels like a million miles away when you're used to seeing your person almost every day.

Jaelene: As skipper, your focus needs to be here, on us. We'll help you through as best we can, but we can't let you be operating on split thinking.

Shelina: We play them on May 7th.

Jaelene: They play early on Opening Day, so maybe she can come here after their match and you two can get some additional time together.

Shelina: True.....maybe Julie will do the same since we play Atlanta. You close to either her or Pressy and might be willing to snoop for me?

Jaelene: I'm closer to Christen because of Mal, so I can ring her and see if there's a plan in place for JJ to come here after the game in Chicago.

Shelina: Thanks, Jae. You're an angel.

Shelina got up and left the Spirit training facility, hoping to have some good news tomorrow about closing Opening Day with her girl.

**********

Abby entered the Cantu Concussion Center to continue with her therapy regimen. Patrick was working with her this morning on her balance, making sure she didn't get dizzy when she's not grounded. She had one foot on the top of a wooden box and the other on a pylometric hurdle.

Patrick: Locate your center of gravity and then bend your knees. 

Abby did as her trainer asks and found herself a little wobbly with the four-inch difference in height between the two objects.

Patrick: I'm going to move the two items closer and then ask you to do it again.

Patrick slid the box six inches closer to the hurdle, then asked Abby to step on both again and bend her knees. She did so and her balance was solid. Patrick began moving the hurdle away from the box and asked Abby to adjust her stance as the gap between the items increased. She did well with maintaining her balance until the distance between them exceeded two feet.

Patrick: Good work. How did you feel as your stance was being stretched and adjusted?

Abby: It hurt a little in the groin.

Patrick: Were you dizzy at all?

Abby: A bit once the hurdle started being pulled forward.

Patrick: We'll start again and I want you to tell me the moment you start experiencing the spins.

Patrick moved the box and hurdle back to their original positions and had Abby step onto them again. Once her balance was solid, he moved the hurdle forward two inches at a time. When the two items were 14 inches apart, Abby told Patrick she was getting the spins. He helped her down off the objects and had her sit down. He then did a quick eye-reflex test on her to check for tracking ability. It was fair, but became worse the closer his finger got to her, improving as he moved it away. Her peripheral tracking was good, meaning that the problem was maintaining focus.

Patrick: Your mind and your body seem to be communicating well, your peripheral vision is good, but your ability to keep focus on a single object worsens as it draws closer to you, improving as it moves away.

Abby: How do I improve that?

Patrick: My suggestion is to post an object on one of the walls in your apartment, one that is relatively neutral in terms of patterning so that the object stands out against it. Mark a point ten feet from it and place markings in two-foot increments. Hopefully it will be in perfect focus when you start. If not, move forward or backward until you are able to gain that. From there, I want you to walk toward the object one step at a time and let your eyes re-focus. Keep doing that until you're unable to regain focus. If you get within two feet of the object and are still able to focus on it, start cutting down the distance in 3 inch increments. Eyes are supposed to be able to re-focus on an object as near as 3 inches from them. Do maybe 10 minutes a day on this and keep track of your progress. If we get your vision back to normal, it will hopefully eliminate the dizziness that occurs when you're not grounded.

Abby: Do I have to do it against a wall? Can I have my fiancee hold an object and have me walk to it?

Patrick: You can do that, but the object needs to be backed by something reasonably monochrome so your eyes don't start jumping from the object to other shapes or colors around it.

Following this, Patrick and Abby went to one of the treadmills to have her do 20 minutes of fairly intense running, as her fitness needed to be maintained and being able to withstand that level of training at this point would allow her to progress toward a full 45 without vision or cognitive problems, which is necessary to clear her for returning to play. Abby finished the 20 minutes with very few noticeable signs of distress. Patrick did the vision test again and Abby was able to maintain focus on his finger as it moved near and farther and side-to-side.

The final part of today's training was a ten-minute conversation. Patrick was checking for any speech impairment or mental lapses in Abby's maintaining her side of the dialogue.

Patrick: My friend Meagan called me yesterday to say she is being brought in by the Breakers on a two-day trial today and tomorrow. John must have heard about her from you.

Abby: Yeah. I told Sam that you had a friend that was a graduating senior and wanted to continue playing. She must have told him about her.

Patrick: Thanks for throwing her name out there. I'm sure the coaching staff looked at video from this past season to get an idea of how she measured against your current defenders and how they might be able to utilize her.

Abby: I'm sure of that. John and Yael are VERY high on the use of video analysis to cut down on the amount of guesswork we need to do in matches. Picking up tendencies of attackers or defensive shape or shifts help us take advantage of weaknesses and diminish our own susceptibility to their strengths.

Patrick: I think she can make it, based on how I'd compare her against the players my aunt played alongside in WUSA, WPS, and with the National Team.

Abby: Your aunt was on the National Team?

Patrick: Yep. She retired from the USWNT in 2010 after winning a couple of Olympic gold medals and a World Cup title.

Abby: She was a '99er? Who is she?

Patrick: Kate Markgraf.

Abby: Ahhhhhh. Yeah, her maiden name was Sobrero. I should have been able to guess that.

Patrick: Thus why I'm a huge women's soccer fan. I couldn't get season tickets for the Breakers last year since I moved to Boston in the summer, but I've got them this year.

Abby: Are you coming to Meet the Breakers on Monday night?

Patrick: Wouldn't miss it.

Detecting nothing amiss, Patrick ended Abby's therapy session for the day and sent her home with instructions for the focus exercise she'll be doing on her own.

**********

Jaelene called Christen to find out about her plans for opening weekend on behalf of Shelina.

Christen: Jae! Surprised to be hearing from you. What's good?

Jaelene: I'm doing a teammate a favor. Shelina wants to know if you and Julie are planning to get together after our game on Opening Day, since they play early in Chicago.

Christen: That's the plan. She's supposed to leave Chicago after their game and get to DC by the time our game ends.

Jaelene: That's good to know. Shelina is really missing her person and would like to see her sometime before our first game against them on May 7th.

Christen: Do you want me to ask Julie to pass that along to her and see if she can get booked on the same flight as her so they can come to DC together after their game the 9th?

Jaelene: Nah. I'll tell Shelina that JJ is coming to see you and thus she might be able to coax her #1 to come with her.

Christen: OK.

Jaelene: Thanks for the info. See you in a week and a half. Mal's missing you, as always.

Christen: At least she has a good surrogate in DC now.

Jaelene: Thanks for the compliment. I try to look out for her, but I know she adores you and Julie.

Christen: Maybe we can take her out for breakfast on that Sunday before I fly back to Atlanta and she goes on to Philly. Don't tell her because I want it to be a surprise.

Jaelene: Consider it not told. Bye, Chris.

Jaelene caught Shelina before she left the complex to give her the news about JJ coming to DC and that she should try to get her girl to join her. Shelina thanked her again for reaching out to Christen and went home to call her steady and propose a visit after their opening matches.

DiDi Haracic: She-She bae! How are you doing?

Shelina: Wonderful now that I'm hearing your voice.

DiDi: I didn't expect you to call until this evening.

Shelina: Well, I wanted to propose something while you still had time today to act on it. Julie is coming here after your opening game against Chicago to see Christen and I was wondering if you wanted to join her and come to town for the night.

DiDi: Missing me, are you?

Shelina: Yes, love.

DiDi: I DO want to see you before we play in May, that's for certain. Let me talk to Julie and see what her itinerary is for the 9th and find out if I can get a seat on that flight out.

Shelina: Woo! 

DiDi: Carli is running two-a-days the rest of this week, so I need to get ready to go back to training.

Shelina: Skype me tonight with details if you're successful in getting on Julie's flight.

DiDi: Will do. Love you and thanks for the invite.

Shelina: Love you too, and I hope to be holding you next Saturday night.

Shelina hung up and began thinking about what she should surprise DiDi with for her visit, with a smile on her face and a little glint in her eye.


	23. Making An Impression

Abby entered the Cantu Concussion Center to continue with her therapy regimen. Patrick was working with her this morning on her balance, making sure she did not get dizzy when she wasn't grounded. She had one foot on the top of a wooden box and the other on a pylometric hurdle.

Patrick: Locate your center of gravity and then bend your knees. 

Abby did as her trainer asked and found herself a little wobbly with the four-inch difference in height between the two objects.

Patrick: I'm going to move the two items closer and then ask you to do it again.

Patrick slid the box six inches closer to the hurdle, then asked Abby to step on both again and bend her knees. She did so and her balance was solid. Patrick began moving the hurdle away from the box and asked Abby to adjust her stance as the gap between the items increased. She did well with maintaining her balance until the distance between them exceeded two feet.

Patrick: Good work. How did you feel as your stance was being stretched and adjusted?

Abby: It hurt a little in the groin.

Patrick: Were you dizzy at all?

Abby: A bit once the hurdle started being pulled forward.

Patrick: We'll start again and I want you to tell me the moment you start experiencing the spins.

Patrick moved the box and hurdle back to their original positions and had Abby step onto them again. Once her balance was solid, he moved the hurdle forward two inches at a time. When the two items were 14 inches apart, Abby told Patrick she was getting the spins. He helped her down off the objects and had her sit down. He then did a quick eye-reflex test on her to check for tracking ability. It was fair, but became worse the closer his finger got to her, improving as he moved it away. Her peripheral tracking was good, meaning that the problem was maintaining focus.

Patrick: Your mind and your body seem to be communicating well, your peripheral vision is good, but your ability to keep focus on a single object worsens as it draws closer to you, improving as it moves away.

Abby: How do I improve that?

Patrick: My suggestion is to post an object on one of the walls in your apartment, one that is relatively neutral in terms of patterning so that the object stands out against it. Mark a point ten feet from it and place markings in two-foot increments. Hopefully it will be in perfect focus when you start. If not, move forward or backward until you are able to gain that. From there, I want you to walk toward the object one step at a time and let your eyes re-focus. Keep doing that until you're unable to regain focus. If you get within two feet of the object and are still able to focus on it, start cutting down the distance in 3 inch increments. Eyes are supposed to be able to re-focus on an object as near as 3 inches from them. Do maybe 10 minutes a day on this and keep track of your progress. If we get your vision back to normal, it will hopefully eliminate the dizziness that occurs when you're not grounded.

Abby: Do I have to do it against a wall? Can I have my fiancee hold an object and have me walk to it?

Patrick: You can do that, but the object needs to be backed by something reasonably monochrome so your eyes don't start jumping from the object to other shapes or colors around it.

Following this, Patrick and Abby went to one of the treadmills to have her do 20 minutes of fairly intense running, as her fitness needed to be maintained and being able to withstand that level of training at this point would allow her to progress toward a full 45 without vision or cognitive problems, which is necessary to clear her for returning to play. Abby finished the 20 minutes with very few noticeable signs of distress. Patrick did the vision test again and Abby was able to maintain focus on his finger as it moved near and farther and side-to-side.

The final part of today's training was a ten-minute conversation. Patrick was checking for any speech impairment or mental lapses in Abby's maintaining her side of the dialogue.

Patrick: My friend Meagan called me yesterday to say she is being brought in by the Breakers on a two-day trial today and tomorrow. John must have heard about her from you.

Abby: Yeah. I told Sam that you had a friend that was a graduating senior and wanted to continue playing. She must have told him about her.

Patrick: Thanks for throwing her name out there. I'm sure the coaching staff looked at video from this past season to get an idea of how she measured against your current defenders and how they might be able to utilize her.

Abby: I'm sure of that. John and Yael are VERY high on the use of video analysis to cut down on the amount of guesswork we need to do in matches. Picking up tendencies of attackers or defensive shape or shifts help us take advantage of weaknesses and diminish our own susceptibility to their strengths.

Patrick: I think she can make it, based on how I'd compare her against the players my aunt played alongside in WUSA, WPS, and with the National Team.

Abby: Your aunt was on the National Team?

Patrick: Yep. She retired from the USWNT in 2010 after winning a couple of Olympic gold medals and a World Cup title.

Abby: She was a '99er? Who is she?

Patrick: Kate Markgraf.

Abby: Ahhhhhh. Yeah, her maiden name was Sobrero. I should have been able to guess that.

Patrick: Thus why I'm a huge women's soccer fan. I couldn't get season tickets for the Breakers last year since I moved to Boston in the summer, but I've got them this year.

Abby: Are you coming to Meet the Breakers on Monday night?

Patrick: Wouldn't miss it.

Detecting nothing amiss, Patrick ended Abby's therapy session for the day and sent her home with instructions for the focus exercise she'd be doing on her own.

**********

Jaelene called Christen to find out about her plans for opening weekend on behalf of Shelina.

Christen: Jae! Surprised to be hearing from you. What's good?

Jaelene: I'm doing a teammate a favor. Shelina wants to know if you and Julie are planning to get together after our game on Opening Day, since they play early in Chicago.

Christen: That's the plan. She's supposed to leave Chicago after their game and get to DC by the time our game ends.

Jaelene: That's good to know. Shelina is really missing her person and would like to see her sometime before our first game against them on May 7th.

Christen: Do you want me to ask Julie to pass that along to her and see if she can get booked on the same flight as her so they can come to DC together after their game the 9th?

Jaelene: Nah. I'll tell Shelina that JJ is coming to see you and thus she might be able to coax her #1 to come with her.

Christen: OK.

Jaelene: Thanks for the info. See you in a week and a half. Mal's missing you, as always.

Christen: At least she has a good surrogate in DC now.

Jaelene: Thanks for the compliment. I try to look out for her, but I know she adores you and Julie.

Christen: Maybe we can take her out for breakfast on that Sunday before I fly back to Atlanta and she goes on to Philly. Don't tell her because I want it to be a surprise.

Jaelene: Consider it not told. Bye, Chris.

Jaelene caught Shelina before she left the complex to give her the news about JJ coming to DC and that she should try to get her girl to join her. Shelina thanked her again for reaching out to Christen and went home to call her steady and propose a visit after their opening matches.

DiDi Haracic: She-She bae! How are you doing?

Shelina: Wonderful now that I'm hearing your voice.

DiDi: I didn't expect you to call until this evening.

Shelina: Well, I wanted to propose something while you still had time today to act on it. Julie is coming here after your opening game against Chicago to see Christen and I was wondering if you wanted to join her and come to town for the night.

DiDi: Missing me, are you?

Shelina: Yes, love.

DiDi: I DO want to see you before we play in May, that's for certain. Let me talk to Julie and see what her itinerary is for the 9th and find out if I can get a seat on that flight out.

Shelina: Woo! 

DiDi: Carli is running two-a-days the rest of this week, so I need to get ready to go back to training.

Shelina: Skype me tonight with details if you're successful in getting on Julie's flight.

DiDi: Will do. Love you and thanks for the invite.

Shelina: Love you too, and I hope to be holding you next Saturday night.

Shelina hung up and began thinking about what she should surprise DiDi with for her visit, with a smile on her face and a little glint in her eye.

**********

Wednesday morning at Jordan Field found the Breakers working on situational defending. Yael had Libby in goal, Jenni and Machaela at center back, Devon on the right and Meagan on the left, facing the offense of Kayla and Caitlyn up top, Kristen at left wing, and Lindsay at right wing, with her taking up the deep-lying center mid spot to watch the play and re-start the drill when the ball went out of bounds. The other side of the field had John and his "workable" first XI (Labbe; Chapman-Oyster-Mewis-King; Andrews; Lavelle-Fleming-Haavi; Purce-Simon), with the front five playing against the back five and Steph. After 20 minutes of this, John and Yael met in the center circle to discuss their impressions and who to move for the next drill.

John: See anything good on your side of the field?

Yael: Yeah. Jenni is coming along. The mix-up in the game against Chicago on Saturday looks to be just a blip. Meagan seems like she's not afraid of getting after it, putting Lindsay down once and thieving her another time, bringing it back to the center line with no problem. She should move over with you. Lindsay should also get a look on your side at different spots in the midfield.

John: OK. I'll send over Emilie and we'll go 6v5 on our end, putting Sam behind the midfield as would be normal.

Emilie moved from John's end to Yael's, with Lindsay and Meagan joining the starters. Meagan started off the drill at right back, with Julie moving inside and Sam joining the offense as their deep-lying player. Lindsay started in the center, with Jessie on the left and Rose on the right. The first foray by the offense resulted in a goal where Midge slipped between Julie and Meagan to receive a ball on Meagan's outside from Jessie. Dejected slightly, she shook off the mistake and got back to it. The second foray saw Rose driving to the end line on Allysha, laying a perfect cross for Sam to send home....until Meagan got to it first and headed it out of the area. Morgan and Sam switched places and the next few attempts from the offense went nowhere, with the back five holding tight in an almost straight line, made so by Julie sliding a bit right to force the trialist closer to the touchline. All of the Breakers came in for the final activity of the day, a 9 v 9 scrimmage with goalkeepers.

Blue: Steph; Allysha-Megan-Jenni-Devon; Sam; Lindsay-Emilie; Kyah-Caitlyn

White: Libby; Meagan-Julie-Machaela; Morgan; Kristen-Jessie-Rose; Midge-Kayla

Blue took advantage of their more balanced approach to score a couple of quick goals on Libby. White adjusted their positioning, with Rose and Kristen moving back to line up with Morgan. It solidifie the defense but didn't result in a lot of possession or scoring chances. The two teams changed sides and White made another adjustment, running an overlap on the left to take advantage of Blue's lack of an outside midfielder. Meagan got possession and started a run down the flank, with Kristen dropping back to provide coverage in case of a turnover. When Devon engaged her, she burned past her, forcing a foul from the defender. Morgan stepped up to take the free kick, which was struck perfectly by Kayla crashing the back post. White picked up another goal through that move, with Machaela starting the action with a cross-field pass to Meagan, who skipped Emilie and slipped a pass past Sam onto the waiting foot of Jessie, who turned on Jenni and shot it back against Steph. With just a couple of minutes left in the scrimmage, Steph sent a long throw out from her box onto Lindsay, who one-timed a cross to Caitlyn. She trapped it with her chest, then turned Machaela and her shot glanced off her calf and went straight back into the net. John called it there and the players huddled up in the center circle.

John: Things are getting better. Still having the defensive lapses, but that just could be because our offense is so good. Onto tomorrow, team!

The players walked down to the locker room while John and Yael meandered to his office to evaluate Meagan's trial and make a decision about her.

John: I thought Meagan held her own well enough with the first XI and that she showed some great attacking skills out of the back. Her positioning is substandard for a player I envisioned as a wide player in the squad.

Yael: I watched her BU tape again last night, after we saw her drifting to the left yesterday in training. Turns out she played mostly center back last year, with her other seasons as a left back. She played sweeper her freshman year at USC-Upstate, so playing her on the right right now might not be a possibility. She TECHNICALLY can play anywhere on the back line, but I think if we keep her we should begin working on that part of her game. She seemed to figure it out in the drill once Sam pushed back between Julie and Megan, which forced her to play further out.

John: She caught on, yes. She showed a bit better than Schiller has, which makes me think that it would be a good move to sign her on a two-way and let her battle it out with Devon and Machaela to keep their place in the 20 when Abby is activated.

Yael: Should I bring her in?

John: Yes, and bring Lindsay as well. We never got a proper introduction and I want her to know what I thought of her play today. While you're doing that, I'll call Lee and see if he can come down with the paperwork for the both of them.

Yael exited John's office and walked over to Meagan and Lindsay, who were together.

Yael: John and I would like to see the two of you in his office.

The two newcomers followed Yael into the boss's office, with her closing the door once they were seated.

John: I want to tell both of you that we liked what we saw from you today on the pitch. Lindsay, we never did get to greet you ahead of training today. so consider this your welcome to the Breakers.

Lindsay: Thank you, John. I feel like I can make a contribution here in Boston and hope to have the chance to prove that to you this season.

John: Meagan, I would like to thank you for coming in these past two days and putting in your utmost effort to make the team. We would like to sign you on a two-way contract. You would join our NWSL team immediately as we have one spot open on the roster due to an injury. When we activate that player, we will have to make a move, which could mean you end up going down to the Reserves for the WPSL season.

Meagan: I understand. I know that I wasn't as good as I wanted to be on the right, which I hope isn't the position you are seeking me to fill.

John: We need someone who can add to our depth and play both outside back positions. Once we get Abby back from the IR, you'll primarily be a reserve for either King or Chapman. Prior to that, you'll have chances to crack the first XI depending on who we play in the center, but yes that would probably be on the right side. Yael told me that you haven't played a lot on the right recently. Is that correct?

Meagan: Yes. I played either center or left throughout college and center mostly in high school. I CAN play the right, but as you've seen I drift to my left almost by default.

John: Yes, she did mention that and yes, we noticed that today and yesterday. The positives you bring to the table with your attacking skills, your speed of foot and speed of thought, right now outweigh that weakness, and we've talked about how to address it, which will happen once you're able to begin training with us full-time, since you're still in school. Can you get us a schedule of your commitments for school and/or work?

Meagan: I'll do better. If I can get tomorrow off, I'll be able to meet with the various people I need to to free myself up for training, though it might mean needing to leave almost immediately afterwards to make it back to campus.

John: That sounds fair.

Lee showed up at John's door with the contracts for Lindsay and Meagan. Yael opened the door to let him in.

John: Lindsay, Meagan, this is Lee Billiard, our general manager. He's here with your contracts to sign.

Lindsay and Meagan shook Lee's hand and he laid out the papers on John's desk, which were then signed by the two newest Breakers. Lee took the signed contracts and headed back to his office.

John: Welcome aboard, ladies. Lindsay, I'll see you tomorrow. Meagan, Friday.

Lindsay: I guess I need to make a shopping trip for an outfit for Monday night.

Yael: It's semi-formal, so don't go spending half your first check on something. Check your closets first, or borrow from one of your teammates. The club DOES provide a small clothing allowance for this event if you find that you don't have something already that will work. Just bring in the receipts.

Meagan: I definitely need to buy something since my closet right now is loaded with hoodies, sweats, and yoga pants, plus sneakers upon sneakers.

Lindsay and Meagan left John's office and got showered and changed before departing Jordan. Lindsay asked Meagan about going shopping together after lunch for outfits for Monday, which Meagan responded to with a big yes.

**********

Lindsay and Meagan drove down to Braintree to visit the South Shore Plaza to look for outfits for "Meet the Breakers". After lunch at Red Robin, their first stop was Macy's. Lindsay found something right away: With her needs taken care of, attention now turned to Meagan's search. They didn't find anything at Macy's for her, so the two strolled over to Target and started looking for a dress. Lindsay pointed one out to Meagan, who seemed to be pleased with the possibility. The shoe shopping at Target led to no success, so the pair left and roamed through another two stores before finding the perfect pair to match the dress. Done with shopping, Lindsay drove Meagan back to her apartment at BU and then to her temporary home with Steph Labbe and Kyah Simon.


	24. Christmas In Spring

By the close of business today, every NWSL team will have chosen which members of their 20-player rosters with more than three years professional playing experience are to be designated for assignment. Teams use this move either to re-negotiate a current player's contract to a lower number (CR), to move players on standard contracts to their Reserve teams in the WPSL (RV), or to off-load excess talent that hasn't gotten bites in the trade market, freeing up space on the roster for acquisitions (ST). Following this, there is a 48-hour window (through the close of business on Friday, April 1...yeah, bad luck with the date this year) during which any NWSL team can pick up a player from the list subject to the following: 1) the player MUST be kept on the team's 20-player roster for the entire 2022 season unless on injured reserve; and 2) the player's current contract transfers to the new team. Players who aren't picked up during this 48-hour window are considered to have cleared waivers and thus are re-assigned. NWSL teams may negotiate with unrostered players during this window, but cannot sign in excess of the 20-player limit. Those on the list for contract purposes are still considered members of their current club's roster until and unless picked up by another team. NWSL rosters freeze following the window, with any moves occurring after this requiring league notification, including ALL subsequent moves to be made in order to meet roster and salary limits.

The following were the players from the 14 NWSL teams designated for assignment (CR for contract renegotiation, RV for movement to reserves, ST for straight release; only the team and the league office know who is being listed for which reason):

Atlanta: Amanda Frisbie (ST); Boston: NONE; Chicago: Morgan Proffitt (RV), Katey Fawcett (RV), Janelle Flaws (RV); Houston: Sarah Gorden (CR), Lydia Williams (CR); Kansas City: Becca Moros (CR); Los Angeles: NONE; North Carolina: Jessica McDonald (CR), McCall Zerboni (CR); Orlando: Jasmyne Spencer (ST); Philadelphia: Alyssa Mautz (CR), Carson Pickett (RV); Portland: Kendall Johnson (CR); Seattle: Kiersten Dallstream (CR), Kristen Edmonds (CR); Sky Blue: Taylor Lytle (CR); Vancouver: Katherine Reynolds (CR); Washington: NONE.

**********

Alyssa was picking through her closet looking for something to wear for tonight's date with Jen. She wanted something dressy but not too dressy, and a wee bit sassier than her normal look. She ended up selecting a black jumpsuit with leopard-print heels. After primping a little, she left her apartment and jumped into her SUV. The trip to Jen's was relatively short, which didn't leave her much time to pump herself up since she knew Jen was expecting her to be the in-charge one.

Alyssa: It's just a date between friends. Yes, we kissed, and yes it felt great, but that could have been the heat of the moment and nerves that created the sensation. Stay calm, girl. The worst that can happen is you have a good meal and a closer friend on the team.

By the time she finished this internal monologue, she had arrived at Jen's. She parked and walked up to her door, where she was greeted by her. Alyssa stumbled over her words a little. "You look amazing, Jen!"

Jen: Thanks, Alyssa. You're pretty knock-out yourself.

Alyssa blushed. They walked back to the SUV and left Jen's place for Cafe Ba-Ba-Reeba, a Tapas restaurant in the Lincoln Park neighborhood. The couple ordered a variety of small plates to share along with a pitcher of sangria.

Conversation was a bit difficult since neither one was taking the lead nor knew where to start. Alyssa started to get nervous and focused on the food to occupy her mind. Jen was a bit dejected that her date wasn't more talkative, but she knew that Alyssa wasn't much of a gabber.

Jen: Did you see who Arnim ended up listing?

Alyssa: Janelle, Katey, and Morgan, I believe.

Jen: I can't see him wanting to let them go, or that any of them are making enough to justify listing them for renegotiation purposes.

Alyssa: I try not to get involved in the front-office stuff, but as captain I am privy to a bit of inside information. The word is that Lisa and Shannon want to get a couple of players from the rest of the league to fill holes in our 20 and that the three listed would go to the Reserves if not picked up by another team.

Jen: What holes?

Alyssa: I don't know, really. We are solid across the roster after the moves we made in the off-season. Maybe it's depth for later dealing when teams fall out of contention and want to start re-building.

Jen: Could be. Guess we won't know until Friday when we see who we've brought in for those three.

Alyssa: I get putting Janelle and Katey out there, but Morgan is fairly versatile even though she doesn't have a set position. I'd have thought she would fetch something from another team and I won't be surprised if somebody picks her up.

Jen: Me either.

The two finished off their meal and, after Alyssa paid the check, walked a bit around the neighborhood. The streetlights glimmered off Jen's dark hair in such a way that slight purple tints appeared to the eye. Alyssa was a bit taken by this and wrapped an arm around Jen as they continued to walk. After a few more minutes, the pair returned to Alyssa's SUV and drove back to Jen's place. The two exchanged a brief kiss before Jen exited and headed in. Alyssa drove away and began breaking down the date.

Alyssa: That was a little bit awkward. We didn't talk about much outside of work. Is she just shy around me, because that sure wasn't the case in Orlando. Is she expecting me to be more outgoing around her than I usually am? It wasn't a bad time, but I was hoping for more. Oh well.

Jen sat down on her couch and took off her shoes, then did her own debriefing.

Jen: Things didn't go the way I wanted. She is just so quiet, even when she's comfortable with you. Or maybe she wasn't so comfortable and it caused her to clam up. How do I get her to open up around me, to not be nervous when it's just the two of us? I only got into the team business so I could get her to say SOMETHING. I guess I need to go back to the drawing board.

**********

Vanessa and Sofia were cruising Michigan Avenue, not much different than what the friends would normally do on an evening that Vanessa was staying in the city. Right now, she didn't have her own place, commuting from Naperville where she was staying temporarily with her mom as they handled the final effects of her dad's legal matters. Following a stroll past some of the high-end shops, they stopped at Water Tower Place and had dinner at Foodlife, a 14-kitchen urban food hall that served everything from barbecue to sushi to comfort food to pasta and pizza. Both gals picked what they wanted from the various selections and sat down at a table to eat and chat.

Vanessa: I forget how great this place is. Anything you might want in one spot, and right on Michigan Avenue.

Sofia: You can go healthy, I can pig out.

Vanessa: Or vice versa. I think I MIGHT be going for one of those Nutella crepes after I finish off this small deep dish pizza.

Sofia: Don't let Shannon know about tonight's meal or she'll have you running for days to get rid of it.

Vanessa: True. You eat like crazy and don't gain weight. I don't get it.

Sofia: Guess my metabolism burns off the calories pretty quickly.

Vanessa: Would you consider this a date or just us hanging out?

Sofia: It's a date, but more of the casual type of one. I want us to go out before the season starts, do a "normal" date, whatever that might happen to be, like Alyssa and Jen are doing tonight. I want to splurge a little on my adorable, sweet, caring, kind-hearted girlfriend.

Vanessa: You sure know how to lay on the compliments and warm fuzzies. If you think this is going to break down my LYLAS stance, you're right. I know I said on Friday night that I love you, but I didn't mean it in the girlfriend way, at least not yet.

Sofia touched Vanessa's hand and rubbed the back of it with her fingertips.

Sofia: I'm not going anywhere. I know you care about me, your family accepts me with you, and your honesty about all of this tells me that it means a lot to you to make that jump.

Vanessa turned her hand over, took the front part of Sofia's in it and raised it to her lips, causing her to blush and get a bit giddy.

Sofia: We better make our dessert run through the line before they close.

Sofia ordered a hot peanut butter sundae and Vanessa got the Nutella crepe. They ate and walked their way back to the El for their trip back to the 15s' house, where Vanessa was crashing for the night.

**********

With the list now finalized, the feeding frenzy commenced. There is no set order to selection (first claim to hit the league office gets the player), but you must have an open roster spot to step into the fray. Thus, Chicago, Philadelphia, and Atlanta had the early advantage. At five minutes after five, the Atlanta Storm claimed Lydia Williams from the waiver wire, leaving Houston with an open spot. Shortly thereafter, Orlando claimed McCall Zerboni, giving the Courage an opening which they filled almost immediately with Morgan Proffitt. Houston put in their claim for Kendall Johnson, which allowed Portland to pick up Amanda Frisbie. After five selections, the only teams with open space were Philadelphia and Chicago. After a quick text conversation between Erica Dambach and Arnim Whisler, the Charge decided to bring a halt for the evening to the proceedings.

The next morning, Philadelphia opened with a claim for Jessica McDonald, prompting North Carolina to pick up Alyssa Mautz in a close-to-trade situation. Philadelphia used its open spot to take in Kiersten Dallstream, which Seattle responded to with another like-trade in claiming Carson Pickett, bringing her back to the Reign after a two-month stay in Philadelphia. Chicago held three open spots and, as the only team with one currently, chose to sit on the clock. Around 2pm on Friday afternoon, Arnim submitted claims for Rebecca Moros and Kristen Edmonds. Seattle stepped forward and picked up Taylor Lytle, with Sky Blue acquiring Katherine Reynolds. Vancouver, Kansas City, and Chicago held open spots at this point, and none of the three claimed Sarah Gorden or Jasmyne Spencer, nor did the Legacy or Blues take either Janelle Flaws or Katey Fawcett. With Gorden going unclaimed, her re-negotiated contract with the Dash went into effect, Flaws and Fawcett were now reassigned to the Chicago Red Stars Reserves, while Spencer was a free agent. Chicago, Kansas City, and Vancouver signed players they negotiated with during the window, with all rosters now frozen for the weekend.

Atlanta Storm - Claimed goalkeeper Lydia Williams off waivers

Boston Breakers - Signed defender Meagan Stassi

Chicago Red Stars - Claimed defender Rebecca Moros and midfielder Kristen Edmonds off waivers; Signed forward Kat Stephens

Houston Dash - Claimed defender Kendall Johnson off waivers; Re-signed defender Sarah Gorden

Kansas City Blues - Signed forward Grace Hagan

North Carolina Courage - Claimed midfielder/defender Morgan Proffitt and midfielder Alyssa Mautz off waivers

Orlando Pride - Claimed midfielder McCall Zerboni off waivers

Philadelphia Charge - Claimed forward Jessica McDonald and forward Kiersten Dallstream off waivers

Portland Thorns - Claimed defender Amanda Frisbie off waivers

Seattle Reign - Claimed defender Carson Pickett and midfielder Taylor Lytle off waivers

Sky Blue FC - Claimed defender Katherine Reynolds off waivers

Vancouver Legacy - Signed defender Shannon Woeller

**********

Early on Friday evening, a women's soccer insider broke news of a pending ownership change in Washington. No one at the club or the league was willing to confirm either if the team was being sold, or if so, who the potential buyers were. The players were naturally curious and a few of them, while out at dinner that evening, began discussing the possibilities.

Tori Huster: What does an ownership change do to the squad? The only owner I've had here is Bill.

Jaelene Hinkle: When the investors from North Carolina bought the Flash after the 2016 title season, part of the deal was to move them from Rochester down to Cary. So if the Spirit are on the bidding block, that could happen.

Shelina Zadorsky: I've also seen new owners in other sports shake up the front office or the roster. Another possibility.

Mallory Pugh: But who has the kind of money to buy our team?

Jaelene: It's usually one or two people with a lot of money to burn and they get some soccer people to kick in either a little cash or their name to secure the deal with the current ownership and the league. That's one reason why Mia Hamm was part of the group that got an MLS expansion team for LA, and eventually added an NWSL franchise last year.

Jaelene feels her phone vibrate and looks to see who is calling. It is one of her former Flash teammates.

Jaelene: Jaz! How ya doing?

Jazmyne Spencer: Could be better, could be worse. I wasn't picked up from the waiver wire and am now a free agent.

Jaelene: You looking to come here and play?

Jazmyne: I'm calling because I wanted to give you and your teammates a heads-up. I'm buying the Spirit. Well, not me alone. A number of former players from Virginia, Virginia Tech, and Maryland started a foundation in the off-season with the intention of raising enough capital to buy the Washington Spirit. With me not getting picked up by the deadline today, I'm planning to call it a day, and therefore will be joining the group once the retirement papers are accepted by the league. It has enough to purchase 55% of the club, with hopes to get to 60% by the press conference on Wednesday.

Jaelene: Wow. I'm at dinner with a few players from the team. Can I tell them what's up?

Jazmyne: Yes, but keep the details on the hush-hush until I get up there early in the week.

Jaelene: So I'll be seeing you soon?

Jazmyne: Definitely! Luv ya Jae!

Jaelene: Luv ya back Jaz!

Jaelene (to the rest of the table): Well, that was news! That was Jazmyne Spencer. We played together in Rochester before she was picked up by Orlando in the expansion draft a few years ago. Anyways, she told me that a group of former college players from this area are buying the Spirit. She didn't give me any names of who's part of it, but I'm guessing it is some major hitters if they have the resources to do this.

Shelina: Did she say when the deal would be finalized?

Jaelene: Only that there will be a press conference on Wednesday.

Tori: There are some national teamers who went to UVa that are now retired, so they could be behind it.

Mallory: Like Becky?

Shelina: No doubt she is the point person on all this.

The foursome finished off their meal and walked to the bar. Seeing the NWSL crest on one of the TVs, Jaelene asked the bartender to turn up the volume.

Grant Wahl: I have it on good authority that the Washington Spirit are up for sale and a deal is close to final. A consortium of former college soccer players from the Delmarva region have banded together to purchase controlling interest in the franchise. Names such as Becky Sauerbrunn, Angela Hucles, and Lori Lindsey are said to be part of the investment group. What this means for Jim Gabarra is unknown, but given the missteps over the past six months, I wouldn't be surprised if he will be on the hot seat once the club is transferred.

Tori: Nothing we can do over the weekend except wait for the other shoe to drop.

With that, the four Spirit players left and headed their separate ways to ponder the changes coming to their soccer lives.


	25. Meet The Breakers

Training for the Breakers today was reasonably intense, but short so that all players and staff could rest up and get all fancy for tonight's "Meet The Breakers" season-ticket holders event at the Boston Public Library. Having made no moves since signing Meagan on Wednesday, Lee, John, and Yael evaluated the roster to date and discussed future changes to consider.

John: The 20 we have now are solid on the whole, but of course we'd like to get even stronger if we can.

Yael: Where are we still lacking in your opinion?

John: We still need reinforcements defensively. Our #1 goalkeeper and preferred back five should prove to be fantastic, but behind them is a lot of inexperience and shaky play. We also don't have any real height up front. There are times when our tallest players on the field are Mewis, Labbe, and Andrews in that order. Lee, do we have any assets to go into the market, or are we more or less resigned to signing players from the street or from overseas?

Lee: There are always resources. It's just a matter of how highly you value keeping them versus what you can get in return.

John: Stout is lacking when it comes to playing the top teams in this league. If Steph were to get hurt and be out an extended period of time, we'd probably have to go find someone since I don't trust Libby to keep clean sheets or steal us points. We will have to make a move once we activate Abby, and getting that #9 will be crucial when teams figure out how to manage our midfield movement.

Lee: Those two positions are on EVERYONE'S wish list. Get in line and hope you can snag something when the time is right.

Yael: I think we'd be better off building up the reserves squad with some non-college personnel and then bringing up players if we need to make replacements later in the season.

John: That's probably the smarter move. I don't want to give up any of our young players and getting a significant upgrade on what we have would require doing that.

Lee: So hold tight for now, then.

John: Yes.

Business done, the three left to take care of their sprucing-up errands in advance of tonight.

**********

Yael arrived at Steph and Kyah's apartment to have lunch with the goalkeeper and help her pick out something for tonight's gala. Kyah is off with Libby and Allysha at the hair salon, so the two have the place to themselves. Yael stopped by the market on the way over to pick up lunch for the pair since there is no real food at these events beyond appetizers.

Steph: Are you trying to get to my heart through my stomach?

Yael: Maybe.....or just making sure we both get enough to eat before tonight's event.

Yael put the food on the counter and hung her outfit for tonight on the back of the bathroom door so she can change into it quickly when the time comes. Steph divvied out the portions and the two of them sat at the kitchen island, looking thoughtfully at one another.

Yael: We need to figure out how to keep our relationship under wraps when around the team or out in public.

Steph: It's easy enough to do it when we're at home, since we live separately and no one thinks it odd if we're out some place after training.

Yael: Right, but on the road it's a different story. With me having my own room and being in charge of the room assignments, we need to be careful not to tip off anything to the others.

Steph: So no late-night rendezvous.

Yael: Probably not, but coffee in the morning or going for a run together wouldn't look too out of order.

Steph: So it's about making sure we look like friends around others even though we're more than that away from them.

Yael: Right.

Steph reached across and placed her hand on Yael's, giving it a tender squeeze.

Steph: I need to tell you something. I know that I'm not ready to be in a full-fledged relationship at the moment, but I also am not doing so well on my own, turning to booze to numb myself from feeling the loneliness and pain of losing someone I now believe I cared for a lot, even if I didn't act like it some of the time.

Yael: Stephanie, first I'd like to thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me. Second, I want you to know that my heart breaks thinking of you being in such despair. I know that I have some effect on you, because you show that to me through your touch and your actions. I am starting to fall for you, even though we agreed not to let that happen while I was still with Aaron.

Steph: I guess the heart wants what it wants, and yours wants me, at least that's what it sounds like.

Yael: That's right. I love you, and I want you. I know it's sudden and unexpected, but sometimes you can't plan for the perfect moment to make a decision like that.

Steph: This is a new development, one I didn't expect so soon. I don't know right now what to say, really. I did say that I'd be fine either as your behind-closed-doors lover or as your girlfriend, based on what happens with Aaron. I think I have only one choice now. Even though I'm not 100% ready to be in a relationship, I would like to start one with you. I know that I do not want to share myself physically with anyone else, and if I can get my heart and mind to heal, I am sure that I won't want anyone else to have possession of those either.

Yael leaned over and kissed Steph, breaking the second of their two-rule deal from Orlando.

Yael: We need to see about getting you dressed for tonight.

The two of them walked into Steph's room and looked through her closet for an outfit. After a little consultation, they settled on a cold-shoulder black midi dress and a pair of black open-toe block heels with ankle straps. They then go back out to the living room and curl up on the couch together, enjoying the quiet of the place and serenity of their new-found commitment.

**********

Patrick walks into his room to see Meagan rummaging through his closet, trying to pick out something for him to wear tonight for the Meet the Breakers event.

Meagan: Do you have ANY dress shirts, Patrick?

Patrick: There should be a couple in there, although I don't wear them much.

Meagan: Don't see anything that I would consider workable with a suit.

Patrick comes walking over to the closet and pulls out two, one forest green and the other midnight blue.

Meagan: Those are too dark, in my opinion. Remember, you want to make a good first impression on Morgan.

Patrick thinks for a second about that. Yes, this would be the first chance he will have to talk face-to-face with Morgan Andrews, a player he has followed from afar for a number of years, starting when she played for the New England Mutiny in the WPSL, and for whom he is slightly fanboy.

Patrick: Pick something, please. I have no clue what will work.

Meagan throws a pair of black pants and a grey sports coat on the bed alongside the green shirt. "I suppose this will have to do. I REALLY need to take you shopping and spruce up this wardrobe of yours."

Patrick: Thanks, Meagan.

Meagan: I think you'll pass muster tonight. Just don't overplay your secret in order to get in good with anyone.

Patrick: Of course not! To them, I'm a women's soccer fan and season ticket holder of the Breakers, plus your friend. Abby knows, though, because it came up during a session right after you were offered your trial and I was giving her my opinion on how I thought you'd do.

Meagan leaves Patrick's apartment to return to hers and get ready for the evening. Patrick gets ready himself and has a quick bite to eat before leaving to pick up Meagan.

**********

Season ticket holders and their guests are steadily entering the Abbey Room at the Boston Public Library for tonight's "Meet The Breakers" preseason event. Ryan Wood, the club's communications director, is taking pictures and video of the event for later publication on the team's website as well as their Instagram and YouTube pages.

Meagan and Patrick arrive and Patrick quickly notices Abby near the right side of the room with Sam. He and Meagan walk over to mingle with them.

Patrick: Abby, I never thought I'd say this, but you clean up REALLY WELL!

Abby: Thanks, Patrick. You're not looking that bad yourself.

Meagan (to Abby): So you're the insider who helped me get my tryout.

Abby: You're Meagan, then. Actually, I didn't talk to John or Yael about you since I'm not at the training facility that often due to therapy. It was my fiancee, Sam, who brought your name up with them.

Patrick: Is your fiance coming tonight?

Abby: She's already here. Sam, meet my trainer from the Cantu Center, Patrick.

Patrick: I didn't realize.....

Sam: No worries. If people don't know both of us, one can easily get confused. Nice to meet you, Patrick.

Meagan: I hope I'm not underdressed. It looks like some of you went all-out for this.

Abby: You're fine. The club doesn't require us to go to the nines, but some of us like reusing outfits from other occasions, like weddings or graduations, because they're doing little more than gathering dust in our closets.

Meagan: Makes sense.

Morgan and Megan walk over to join this group. Patrick tenses up slightly, thinking about what he might want to say to his "crush". Abby sees this and takes care of the introductions.

Abby: Patrick, this is Megan Oyster, the third part of our UCLA triangle on the Breakers. I can't believe we're back together after playing for different teams since the three of us joined the league in 2015. And I'm sure you know who the other person is.

Patrick: I sure do. I'd know her anywhere. Ten years of following her career, from New England to Notre Dame to USC to the Breakers. Morgan, my name is Patrick Sobrero and I have to say that I am a very big fan of yours.

Morgan extends her hand to Patrick, which he shakes. "Nice to meet you, Patrick. So you've been watching my games all that time?"

Patrick: Some of it was video, some by web-based play-by-play through CSTV, PrestoSports, or Stretch Internet.

Morgan: That's dedication, I'd say.

Patrick: I got into women's soccer as a result of my aunt and found out about you from some people at Our Game Magazine.

Morgan: So you're in the know, in other words.

Patrick: You can say that.

Meagan and Megan see that the other four are deep in conversation with each other, so they shuffle off to one of the bar kiosks in the room.

Bryan Nichols (bartender): What can I get you, ladies?

Megan: Cosmo.

Meagan: Just water with a slice of lemon.

Bryan makes the drinks and hands them to the two women.

Meagan (to Megan): How do you do it, having your two closest friends dating each other and now engaged to one another?

Megan: I got through it at UCLA by having other solid friendships with my teammates. Then, when we came into the league, they were in Rochester together and I was in Washington. It's just now that we're all back on the same team and I'm feeling a little left out.

Meagan: Abby mentioned that, about your being separated since the UCLA days until now. I think I'm fast going to become a third wheel if Patrick finds success in the WoSo dating market.

Megan: I thought you two were together. No?

Meagan: No. He helped me last fall after I got a concussion while playing for BU. We developed a friendship from there, but nothing of the dating sort.

Megan: So he's here of his own accord.

Meagan: Yes. He's a season ticket holder and as you heard, a big fan of women's soccer and a certain player particularly.

Megan: Morgan.

Meagan: Yep.

Megan: Well, she's been single for a couple of years now, with no real bites. If he's serious, he should go for it.

Meagan: Really?

Megan: Yes. She and I roomed together at the Hollywood Studios Cup a couple of weeks ago and we got to talking about guys and our luck with them. So many of the good ones are intimidated to come after female athletes, believing that we're only interested in other athletes or people in the entertainment world. The ones that aren't usually degrade our profession and can't believe people would pay money to watch us play. Just ONCE I'd like to meet a guy who can carry on a conversation without resorting to come-ons or disingenuous flattery to keep my attention.

Bryan, having overheard the two defenders kvetch about men, interjects himself.

Bryan: I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. The third wheel thing can be a drag. What you need to do is find a fourth wheel, someone you can add to your threesome to balance it out when they start getting all couple-y around you.

Megan: You also heard how men won't step up to us because they don't believe they have a chance.

Meagan: In my case, I don't even know if I will end up third-wheeling because I'm not sure Patrick has enough game without his little secret to get Morgan.

Bryan: I've followed her a bit, being born-and-raised in these parts. She seems like a good egg and genuine, so if your friend has the nerve to step forward, he might be surprised at the reaction. So you might want to look into getting a fourth wheel to balance them out.

Megan: That still doesn't solve MY problem.

Bryan: Maybe I can solve it. My name is Bryan, and my main job is as a librarian here at the central library. I started bartending while in college and kept at it when I went to graduate school. With all the side events the Boston Public Library holds, having some of their own here helps both with site management as well as public relations.

Megan: My name is Megan, and I play for the Breakers in central defense. I'm from the Chicago area originally and as you heard, I went to UCLA with a couple of my now teammates here in Boston.

Bryan: Went to Northeastern here in Boston for sociology, then onto UW-Milwaukee for their Master's program in Library and Information Science. Been back here close to two years now.

Megan: That was my major at UCLA, sociology. Do you believe in destiny or fate?

Bryan: No, but I believe one makes their own luck when a chance encounter happens. Can I give you a call later in the week and perhaps we can go out over the weekend?

Megan: Our season opener is on Saturday evening against Sky Blue. I can probably get you tickets if you'd like, and we could have a late dinner or drinks afterwards.

Bryan: Sounds wonderful.

Bryan reaches into his billfold and hands Megan one of his business cards, with home and cell numbers plus BPL e-mail address on it. Megan takes it and places it in her clutch. Lee Billiard steps to the rostrum to start the formal portion of the evening. Meanwhile, Megan is wrapping up her conversation with the bartender.

Megan: Nice to have made your acquaintance, Bryan, and I'll see you on Saturday.

**********

After a welcome to the guests and an introduction of the players and coaches, Lee hands the microphone over to John, who gives a cracker of a speech.

John: When I came here 15 months ago, I had no idea that we would be in the position we are. I had two goals at the outset, to get this team closer to the top of the mountain, and to get them to enjoy playing with one another. I believe we have achieved both. The talent that we have been able to procure in the past nine months has us on the precipice of a championship, and starting on Saturday we will continue to meet those two goals on the road to October 15th and the NWSL final in Chicago. I am going to ask our newest additions to come forward and talk about their journey to this night. First up is All-NWSL midfielder and US National Team mainstay Sam Mewis.

Sam: Thank you, John. I came to Boston at the end of June following 6 1/2 years playing for the Western New York/North Carolina franchise. Coming here was a bit of a mutual decision. John wanted to find a solid #6 so he could move Morgan back to the attacking end of the field, and I needed to be closer to my family for personal reasons. We came close to the final last year, falling by a goal to Washington, but this year we will take that next step, primarily because we took from the Spirit two key parts of that win. Next up is US National Team defender and my fiancee, Abby Dahlkemper.

Abby takes the microphone and kisses Sam on the cheek.

Abby: What a way to break the news to the general public, babe. Why don't you just invite everyone to the wedding while you're at it.

Sam yells from behind her, "October 16th, Buckingham Fountain in Chicago. If you make it out there for the final on the 15th, stick around and join us the next day."

Abby: I WAS JOKING, STRETCH! Seriously, I joined the Breakers as the result of a draft-day trade between the Spirit and them. John already had Sam and Megan Oyster here, and thought I'd be the perfect compliment to them as the central defensive core of this team. I won't be on the field to start the season, as I am still recovering from three concussions I obtained in the span of eleven months in 2020 and 2021. My trainer, Patrick Sobrero, has been excellent in getting me continually closer to returning, which if all goes well will be in mid-May, just before the international break. The final newbie of this group may have a slight accent, but we don't make fun aboot it. The backstop of this team, all-NWSL goalkeeper and Silver Glove winner in France three years ago, Stephanie Labbe.

Steph: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Are you ready for the season?!?! I made my way to Beantown on Draft Day with Abby in the Trade of the Decade, orchestrated by our fine gaffer, John Herdman. I have won two Olympic medals, but have never been at the top of the podium either in NWSL or with the Canadian National Team. THIS TEAM will be standing there on October 15th, surrounded by confetti and all of you fans, either in person or in spirit. I'll turn the podium back over to Lee, but remember to stop by the tables on your way out for autographs and chit-chat with all of us.

**********

The players and coaches are seated at a series of tables, making one big table for the 23 of them. John is first, followed by Yael and the players in numerical order with the exception of Sam and Abby, who are together where Sam is located in the line. The guests begin making their way down the tables, getting a full-color 8x10 of the team and coaches, individually pictured, from Ryan at the start of the line. While signing the posters, Yael and Steph hold hands inconspicuously under the table until Yael moves Steph's hand up her leg and under her skirt, where Steph feels naked skin starting about halfway up from the knee. She then realizes that her maybe-girlfriend is wearing the underthings from their first night in Orlando. Steph grits her teeth, knowing that she can't do anything about the thoughts running through her mind at the moment, but might be able to after training tomorrow.

Patrick stops at Morgan's place at the end of the line and they chat again for a few seconds, then goes over to the bar.

Bryan: What are you having?

Patrick: Give me a diet whatever.

Bryan pulls out a can of Diet Pepsi and hands it to Patrick along with a plastic cup filled with ice.

Bryan: A couple of the players were over here earlier and I think your name came up. Something about concussions and being a WoSo fan and something about the last person in the Breakers' line.

Patrick: Probably. Meagan has been giving me a bit of shtick over my crush on Morgan. I'm Patrick.

Bryan: Bryan.

Patrick: Good thing Meagan told me to eat ahead of time, because these appetizers are not covering my dinner needs. Man, what I wouldn't give for an Oakland Gyros burger with fried onions and a bag of onion rings.

Bryan: You mean the place on Oakland and Locust in Milwaukee?

Patrick: That'd be the one. You know of it?

Bryan: I went to UWM for graduate school.

Patrick: All that way to bartend here in Boston?

Bryan: I'm actually a librarian here.

Patrick: So you went there for the MLIS program, then.

Bryan: Yes. Highly regarded one. You live in Milwaukee at some point?

Patrick: A couple of years while getting my Master's in Athletic Training. UWM had started the program in 2017 and were looking to bring in out-of-state students because of the higher tuition rates. Luckily, my aunt and uncle live in Whitefish Bay so I was able to live with them while in school because it was a two-year intensive program that ran year-round and didn't leave time to work.

Bryan: How long have you been in Boston?

Patrick: Since July. Got hired at the Cantu Concussion Center coming out based on my work on Second Impact Syndrome and my correspondence with Drs. Cantu and McKee at BU.

Bryan: Impressive. No wonder Abby is making such a great recovery.

Patrick: I'm just the medium. The hard work is being done by her in therapy. I guess my background helps me push the right treatments and exercises to build back the connections and dead spots in her brain that came from the concussions, plus getting those connections to work with the rest of her body.

Bryan: If you have any success with Morgan, maybe we can double. Megan Oyster and I are going out after the game on Saturday.

Patrick: I have to build my courage to the point where I CAN ask her out.

Bryan: Meagan told me you have a little secret that could tip the scales in your favor.

Patrick: She loves that I have that trump card, but I don't like using it. It makes me wonder if people are interested in me as a person or just using me to gain access. Yes, my aunt did a LOT of great things in the women's soccer world. Olympic gold medalist twice, founding member of the WUSA, and a member of the 1999 World Cup-winning team.

Bryan: Your last name is Sobrero, right? I think Abby mentioned that in her comments earlier. Your aunt wouldn't happen to be Kate Markgraf, would she?

Patrick: One and the same. Don't let that spread around too much, please.

Bryan: Your secret is safe. Bartender's Code and all.

Patrick chuckles. "See you on Saturday at Jordan?"

Bryan: Plan to be there.

The men shake hands and Patrick meets back up with Meagan so the two of them can leave and head back to their apartments by BU. The rest of the team is splitting off into twos and threes as they exit after a long day made longer by the 8am training session this morning.

**********

Yael arrives home from "Meet the Breakers" to see Aaron having fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. She walks past the entryway to the living room and goes directly into the bedroom to change out of her clothes into some less enticing, because all she wants to do now is sleep off the bit of alcohol she had and get onto tomorrow, when she hopes to solve her built-up desire from the day. She goes into the bathroom to do her nightly routine and takes some melatonin to help with the zzz's. She crawls into the bed and is out fast.

**********

Rose and Steph take the MTA back to Steph's place so Rose can pick up Wilma Jean, who has been having a night out with Rio under the watchful eye of Jay Herdman. Rose and Steph pay the 17-year-old and he heads out to go home.

Steph: Doesn't look like either dog got into much while we were gone.

Rose: Wilma Jean can be quite lazy, as I've told you before. She probably didn't move much after we left.

Rio is snuggled up into the bulldog, resting comfortably. Rose doesn't really want to disturb him, but has to get her furkid and herself home.

Steph: Thanks for bringing Wilma Jean over. By the way, you outdid yourself on the gussying-up tonight. Never thought I'd see you look like THAT!

Rose blushes, but accepts the compliment because she knows Steph is being genuine in her praise.

Rose: It was something I had planned to wear for my cousin's wedding last fall, but we ended up playing the conference semifinal on the day of it and I couldn't attend.

Steph: That's too bad. At least you were able to get some use out of it.

Rose puts Wilma Jean's leash on her and walks her down the stairs as the two of them stroll back to the apartment they share with Morgan and Jessie.

Steph heads to her room and changes into a t-shirt and yoga pants, determined to calm herself down after the day's events. Unfortunately, her mind is running away from her with thoughts of Yael which are compounded by what just happened with Rose. She HOPES the young midfielder doesn't read too much into what she said, because she didn't mean it in a flirty sort of way even though it came out as such. "What am I doing?! I told Yael that I wasn't ready to be fully in but that I wasn't going to be looking around either, and now I tell Rose that she's smoking hot. Maybe it was a combination of the good feelings from earlier and being pent-up at tonight's event. Oh no! If Aaron happens to see her dressed like that, I don't know if he'll be able to resist or if she can put him off. Don't think like that, Steph. She said she was falling for you and broke the other not-until-he's-gone rule by kissing you, so you have to believe that she is not going to turn around and have sex with him. But what do I do if Rose tries to flirt with me? Lie and say I'm with someone? Respond even though I really don't want to? Damn it! Why does love have to be so hard?!?!" She goes out to get Rio and the two of them cuddle for a bit before the pup gets squirmy and wants down from the couch. Steph then returns to her room and tries to sleep, but ends up cranking through a series of cognitive distortions (overthinking, racing thoughts, catastrophizing) before finally dozing off somewhere around 2.

**********

Morgan and Jessie are home and chatting about the evening, since they didn't see much of one another during the event.

Jessie: Another fine evening where I sit on the wall and wonder why I can't be more outgoing.

Morgan: Jessie, you're shy, and all of us on the team know that about you. You do you. It will make your life a lot easier.

Jessie: You seemed to have a good time chatting with Abby's therapist.

Morgan: Yeah. He's nice, but it felt like he was fawning over me. I don't know how Meagan deals with him being SO into women's soccer and probably having mini-crushes on some of the players.

Jessie: Whatever their deal is is their own business.

Rose and Wilma Jean return home from Steph's and the other two women get on the floor to play with her.

Rose: Dogs did well together. No damage to the place. Weird thing happened as I was getting ready to leave. Steph gave me a big compliment about how I looked tonight. I'm sure she didn't mean it in the "let me get with you" way, but it was just odd.

Jessie: Maybe she's trying to get into a new relationship and is gauging your level of interest or if you go that way.

Rose: Could be. Thing is, I don't know if I do. I've never kissed a girl or done anything beyond that with one, but I don't think I'd be opposed to it were the opportunity to come about.

Morgan: Maybe sleep on it and if you're still wondering if it meant something, ask her after training tomorrow.

Rose: Good idea.

**********

Patrick drives Meagan back to her apartment and they chat while on the way.

Patrick: I hear that someone has been dropping the dime on my "little secret".

Meagan: For the record, I didn't tell him what it was, only that you had one that could be advantageous to getting more street cred with Morgan.

Patrick: I want to be able to ask her out without resorting to that.

Meagan: Sorry.

Patrick: It's OK. Bryan said he'd keep it under his hat.

Meagan: Good. We're playing on Lifetime on the 23rd against Chicago. I wonder if Kate's going to be doing the game.

Patrick: I haven't talked to her in a few weeks, but Abby told me at therapy this morning that her and Sam have an interview with her tomorrow afternoon. She'll be in Chicago with Steph McCaffrey and Sam's sister, while the two of them will Skype into the conversation from here.

Meagan: I'm sure it's a piece for their telecast on the 23rd.

Patrick: Actually, I think it has to do with their chair-shuffling in the off-season to get the two couples together on the same team, as an example of a kinder, gentler NWSL.

Meagan: That makes sense, too. That'd be something to have as part of the season preview show on Friday, I would guess.

They arrive at Meagan's apartment and the rookie defender gets out of the car, waving to Patrick and giving me the "I'll call you" sign on her way up the stairs.


	26. Reports From The Frontlines

Tuesday's league blotter starts off with some bad news for the Red Stars. Sarah Hagen went down awkwardly in practice on Monday, and tests confirmed that she suffered torn ACL and MCLs, plus meniscus damage. She has been placed on the Season-Ending Injury list, which allows the club to add another player to the NWSL team. The team has until Friday to fill the spot if they want the player to be eligible to participate against Philadelphia on Saturday afternoon.

**********

Down in North Carolina, the moves of the past couple of years have decimated the team's attacking prowess, with Lynn Williams now in LA and Jessica McDonald picked up by Philadelphia last week. With few bankable resources on the roster, Paul Riley has gone all-in in an attempt to keep pace with Boston and Orlando in the Eastern Conference. He has signed free agent Marta to a one-year deal, despite the fact that she turned 36 six weeks ago and hasn't scored double-digit goals in the league since 2019.

**********

The Board of Directors of the DelMarVa Soccer Foundation is convening at Reagan National Airport to hold a face-to-face meeting ahead of going to the Spirit training complex for talks with Bill Lynch and Jim Gabarra.

Becky Sauerbrunn: I call this meeting to order. Thank you, everyone, for flying in early so we could get our plan together before going down to Boyds this afternoon. Angela, as Executive Director of the foundation, I hand you the baton.

Angela Hucles: Thanks, Becky. It was hard work, but we will be walking into the Spirit offices later with a check to cover 57.5% of the full purchase price of the Spirit, giving us controlling interest of the franchise. Becky and I had a short discussion over the weekend about moves we want to make, and the first one is to split the head coach and general manager positions. Jim will be given the choice of which one he wants to keep, but we will be bringing in someone to fill the other position, either immediately if he steps away as GM, or sometime in the near future if we need to find a new head coach.

Alex Singer: Do you have lead candidates for either position?

Becky: Yes. Our top candidates for the two spots are Lori Lindsey as GM and Joanna Lohman as head coach. It's possible both will be in place by the end of May, following the international break.

Sarah Huffman: Is it for certain that Gabarra will be gone?

Becky: Yes. He's a dead man walking. The only question is when the trigger gets pulled. The first shot happens later today when we get one of his two positions for us to fill, which will be announced at the press conference tomorrow. My feeling is that he'll be willing to give up the GM's job to stay on as coach.

Jazmyne Spencer: I'm glad to be part of this movement to better girls' and women's soccer in DelMarVa and am willing to be used however you see fit.

Angela: First, welcome aboard, Jazmyne. I'm not sure most of you had heard, but Jaz retired from the league over the weekend after falling through the cracks of the reassignment draft. She contacted me Saturday and asked how she could join this venture as a University of Maryland graduate. I told her get to DC today and we'd figure it out. The two things I have in mind at the moment for her are community relations director or player liaison.

Jazmyne: Community relations sounds fun. I think I'd like to try that.

Angela: That's settled, for now.

Becky: Are we ready to be NWSL owners?!?!

Everyone: YES!!!!

The board leaves their conference room to pick up their rental cars for the trip to Boyds.

**********

Training is wrapping up in Boston as the Breakers had a quite productive session considering the state of some players following last night's festivities. Steph asks the team if a couple of them would stick around so she could get some additional work, since the season opener is four days away and she doesn't feel as though the four halves in Orlando have prepared her sufficiently for Saturday. Rose and Caitlyn volunteer, but then Yael hears of the request and steps in to take charge of the goalkeeper's extended workout. The players retreat to the locker room while the two 35-year-olds set up the plan on what Steph would like to work on. Following several free kicks with a two-person metallic wall between them, Yael moves onto penalty kicks, which has always been a sore spot in Steph's goalkeeping. The final drill is a series of breakaways, since this is also one of the glaring weaknesses in her game, that being her aggression through and out of the box to break up plays after the defense is beat. Feeling that she has gotten some decent catch-up work done on areas she's always needing to improve, Steph wanders off to take a shower and get ready for home, with Yael following her into the building a couple of minutes later after picking up leftover equipment from the field.

Steph strips off her training gear and gets into the shower. As Yael walks past it on her way to her office, she hears a faint moaning coming from inside and sees Steph working herself over. This gives her lover a great idea, especially since she is also REALLY horny from last night. She removes her gear and walks into the shower, coming up behind Steph. Her arms reach under Steph's armpits and she sets her hands on her breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples. Steph nearly crumbles under the sensation and leans her head back onto Yael's left shoulder, with her bottom pressing up against her pubic area and slightly rubbing up against her. Yael nestles her nose into Steph's freshly-washed hair, then places a kiss just under her right earlobe, causing Steph to turn around and attack Yael's lips with her own. As the water laps over the two of them, Steph moves her way down Yael's body, kissing her between the breasts and along her torso before going to her knees and placing her mouth on the real prize, her delicious pussy. She licks her vaginal lips and grabs Yael's butt so she can get maximum suction on her clit, using her tongue to tease it. Yael puts her hands on the back of Steph's head, mainly to keep her balance as the clit work is making her VERY weak in the knees and before long, she cums ferociously. Once Yael is steady on her feet, Steph gets up and leaves teasing kisses along her neck and face before a long, deep one on the lips. Yael whispers in Steph's ear what she wants to do to her, to which she responds by asking her to hold her up temporarily while she gets into her position, her back to Yael and her feet hooked behind her back. Yael runs her hands down Steph's body before finding her opening and courageously sliding two fingers inside her. Steph moans somewhat loudly, hoping no one is wandering the hall and hearing or seeing this happening. Yael moves her fingers in and out at an assertive pace while sucking hard against Steph's collarbone, being careful not to leave evidence of their lovemaking on it. Steph turns her head and kisses Yael square on the mouth, then lowers her legs and stands on her feet while turning to face her. She wraps her left leg around Yael's back and Yael continues to fingerbang Steph until she quakes from her climax. After both have collected themselves, Yael moves to one of the other shower heads and the two take care of the clean-up work that was originally scheduled. Steph walks Yael to her car upon leaving the facility and they share a short but meaningful kiss, breaking for good the no-kissing rule. Before they part, Yael whispers in Steph's ear, "I love you, and I hope you'll come to love me too." Steph smiles and takes in those words, knowing that she shouldn't say them back at the moment for fear of rebounding off Georgia into her. Her only response is to kiss Yael on the earlobe and say, "If this is what love is supposed to feel like, then I think I love you, too."

**********

Kate Marfgraf has just left Steph and Kristie's place following her interview with them, Sam, and Abby for the NWSL Season Preview show on Friday night about the league becoming a kinder, gentler place in the off-season, as the decisions to allow these two couples to re-unite with new teams came as part of a mass movement to allow players greater home/life balance through the acceptance of relationships between former, current, and future teammates. Sam and Abby are still on Skype, so the four "sisters" have a bull session over some of their responses in the interview.

Sam: What do you two know about other couples in the league that we don't? You seemed rather confident that there were other relationships happening, and not just between players.

Steph: Half of our team looks like they are trying out things with one another. Of course, I can't divulge who's with who, especially since some of them are just in the exploratory stage.

Kristie: Like I said to Kate, Lisa is holding the two of us up as role models for how to be in a relationship with a teammate and not let it affect your on-field play, plus what can happens if it does, like in Boston.

Abby: You still didn't answer the question. Who else is getting it on and is public about it?

Steph whispers to Kristie, "Are we sure about VDB and Sof?" Kristie replies, "Sof was included with Ness's family at all the events surrounding her dad's funeral, so I'm pretty sure they're out."

Steph: Vanessa and Sofia here with the Red Stars, and I also think the two Canadians here have something going that they brought in from their YNT days.

Sam: So two other couples confirmed sort of besides you two. Nothing like that is happening over here. The latest scuttlebutt from last night's party was a couple of our teammates possibly dating local guys, one of them being Abby's therapist.

Kristie: Interesting....wonder who and how they happened to strike up the charm to make a play for them.

Abby: I'l have to talk to Megan about what went on while she was over at the bar talking to the guy behind it. As for Patrick, he's a confirmed WoSo nut and has been following Morgan's career since her days with the Mutiny in WPSL. His job at Cantu brought him to Boston after graduate school and I reckon he saw an opportunity at last night's gala to maybe see if he could woo her. I don't think he went so far as to ask her out, but at least put a bug in her ear for later.

Steph: Patrick, hey? Is that the same guy you told Kate you'd say hi to for her?

Abby: Yes. She's his aunt.

Kristie: No kidding?!?!

Abby: No kidding, but he doesn't like a big deal made out of it, so please keep that under wraps.

Sam: Speaking about under wraps, what was with the implication that there might be funny business happening amongst the coaches or execs in the league?

Steph: Well, apparently two coaches in the Eastern Conference are "together", even though they are with different teams and one of them is married.

Kristie: Where did you hear that?

Steph: One of my former teammates has a big mouth, but all I think she was doing was trying to divert attention from her own issues with her husband and side-chick.

Sam: And the plot thickens. As for your other guess, that we're not too far away from player/coach relationships being a possibility, I think you're pretty on with that. Both of our teams have picked up players this off-season who are older than members of the coaching staff, so it wouldn't be a surprise if one day a player retires and moves into coaching while her partner remains as a player with the club they're at.

Kristie: Steph, you said on the plane coming to Chicago for the funeral that you wish we'd had an example in the league of players at the top end of the age spectrum partnering up. Is this what you had in mind?

Steph: Not necessarily, but with the league's growth and longevity, we're having more players stay in the game longer and also more seeking opportunities to stay in it after they retire from playing.

Abby: If I were the suspicious type, and I'm not, I'd think our team is the perfect crucible for that kind of thing to occur. A player of advanced age coming to the team that is trusted infinitely by the head coach, a youngish assistant coach not too far removed from her playing days, both relatively new to the city and around a lot of much younger players.

Sam: You talking about Steph and Yael?

Abby: Again, were I looking to stir the pot, I'd be betting on something happening there beyond the old women bonding thing.

Sam: You know Yael is married and is trying to get pregnant. Why would she be looking for something on the side or seeking to jump ship?

Steph: JJ's married and her and Chrissy are the worst-kept secret in the league since Ashlyn and Ali finally confirmed their relationship publicly. Carli's married but got together with how many national team teammates in the past? Moe got married despite having doubts and she had already had relationships with two of her teammates, one at Virginia and one with the Dash.

Kristie: Where do you get your news from that you know all of that?

Steph: My ears pick up a lot when I'm in brooding mode, or maybe I just happened to sneak a secret mic into the shrink's room in Orlando and got the skinny on some things.

Sam: You're too much, Hoodrat!

Steph: I didn't say I did it, but I could have.

Abby: We have to get going, kids. Love you. See you on the 22nd if not sooner.

Kristie: Love you two too. Be good, Stretch, or I'll have to let Abby know about that time in third grade.....

Sam: KRISTEN ANNE, you will NOT divulge that to her under any circumstances!

Steph: Now we know which Mewis is the dominant one in that relationship.

Kristie: Yep, because I know where the bodies are buried.

Sam: With that, I bid you a fond adieu and look forward to beating your tuchases in a couple of weeks.

Steph: In your dreams!

Kristie: Now, now, I think all of us will be in Chicago for the final, and that's the only game that matters in the end.

Abby: True. Anyways, toodles!

Sam ends the call and her and Abby go for a quick jog around the neighborhood to stretch out the kinks from sitting for the past couple of hours.

**********

As the day comes to a close, Arnim is able to swing a deal with North Carolina to bring midfielder Sam Witteman and defender Courtney Niemiec to Chicago in exchange for defender Rebecca Moros and the Red Stars' second and third round picks in the 2023 NWSL Draft.

**********

A small gathering of sports media from the Washington area has gathered at the Maryland Soccerplex for a mid-afternoon press conference involving the Washington Spirit and its change in ownership.

Bill Lynch (former owner): Good afternoon and thank you for attending. When I took ownership of the Washington Spirit, I expected a competitive team and a strong fan base, two things that have made owning this franchise worthwhile. In the past couple of years, my passion for being the guy at the top of the pyramid has waned, and I have been looking toward moving onto the next stage in life. When Angela Hucles approached me in November on behalf of the newly-formed DelMarVa Soccer Foundation about the purchase price for the Spirit, I gave her a number that I thought was fair, yet would allow me to recoup a fair percentage of my losses over the past several years. On March 7th, they sent a letter to me and to the NWSL declaring their intent to purchase the club. Yesterday, the DelMarVa Soccer Foundation bought controlling interest of the Washington Spirit, and thus are its new majority owners. I have relished the years I have spent in women's soccer in this area, but the time has come to move on and let a new generation bring their passion and intellect to the ownership side of the equation. It gives me great honor to introduce the executive director of the DelMarVa Soccer Foundation, Olympic gold medalist and former University of Virginia Cavalier, Angela Hucles.

Angela: Thank you, Bill, for that introduction and for giving your explanation of how the franchise came to change hands. At the end of October, following the NWSL final, a number of us Virginia Women's Soccer alumnae began talking about how we could have an impact on the game and also give hope to new generations of players that should they want to, they too could play for or manage or even own a professional soccer franchise. Shortly after founding the DelMarVa Soccer Foundation, I contacted Bill to get a ballpark figure for how much a franchise in the league ran. He quoted me a number that he would consider accepting were we to seek ownership of the Spirit. Over the next three-to-four months, we reached out to soccer clubs, corporations, mom-and-pops, and other foundations in the hopes of reaching that number. When we finally surpass the 51% threshhold on March 4th, our lawyers drafted a letter to the league and Bill stating our intent to buy controlling interest in the Washington Spirit, which gave us 30 days to complete the transaction, which was done yesterday afternoon. At this time, I would like to bring to the podium the chairperson of our Board of Directors and the woman who will be oversee the Spirit on its behalf, my fellow Cavalier and World Cup champion, Becky Sauerbrunn.

Becky: Wow. This place still holds a lot of memories for me, having played for the Washington Freedom here in WPS and then coming back on numerous occasions to take on the Spirit as part of FC Kansas City. Never did I think that I'd be standing here as the head of a women's soccer franchise not even two years after retiring from the game following the 2020 NWSL season. It is truly an honor to be entrusted by Angela and the other members of the Board with this responsibility. Yesterday morning, the Board met at Reagan National Airport for a face-to-face meeting before our sit-downs with Bill and Jim Gabarra that afternoon. In that meeting, we started plotting the course of where we wanted the club to go, and how we wanted to get there. The most important decision that was made was to split the general manager and head coaching jobs. We gave Jim the choice of which one he wished to retain, and he selected to remain the head coach of the Spirit. As a result of that, we have hired a new general manager. She is a former Spirit midfielder, a fellow Virginia alum, and an Olympic gold medalist. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the general manager of the Washington Spirit, Lori Lindsey.

Lori: Thanks, Broon. As a former player with the Spirit, I feel a sense of duty to help bring it back to its glory days that were just here not even twelve months ago. The truth is that the moves made by my predecessor over the past year, particularly this off-season, have set the franchise back a couple of years just six months after playing for the NWSL title in Atlanta. It will take time to rebuild the depth on this team and upgrade the quality of players on the roster. I am not sure that will be doable before the end of the season, but we hope to be able to bring at least one new face to Washington by the end of May, following the international break.

Lori steps away and Angela returns to the podium. "We will now take questions."

Grant Wahl, Fox Sports and Sports Illustrated: With Coach Gabarra being kept on as head coach, aren't you afraid that he might sabotage your rebuilding plans?

Becky: Were he to do that, it would be the fastest way to get him to the unemployment line. Seriously, we feel that he's the right man for the on-field job and that removing the general manager's position from his cache will result in a better-functioning organization, top to bottom.

Steven Goff, Washington Post: Lori, what are the immediate needs for the club as it heads into the market?

Lori: On paper, we're a fifth-place team in the Eastern Conference, having very few impact players the likes of Mallory Pugh or Shelina Zadorsky. The immediate needs for the Spirit are adding depth to the defense and bringing in an impact forward to pair with Pugh.

Jimmy LaRoue, Virginia Gazette: Are there any additional staff moves planned for the near future?

Becky: We have hired recently-retired Orlando Pride forward and Maryland Terrapin Jazmyne Spencer as the club's Community Relations director. Other moves will be announced as they are made.

Goff: Lori, your claim that the roster resembles that of a fifth-place team seems a little bit exaggerated. Can you spell out your evidence for that opinion?

Lori: Three-fifths of last year's starting defense were dealt away on Draft Day and a very solid complementary player on the roster was given her release at the beginning of preseason because the situation here had become untenable. The trades with North Carolina and Boston might have brought back similar players, but the loss in experience and talent from those moves has hampered the club's ability to compete on the field with the top teams in the Eastern Conference and will force us to overpay for premium talent to shore up the deficiencies.

Alison Overholt, ESPNW: Critics point at several recent moves made by the club as evidence of a culture of homophobia within the franchise. They specifically call the trading of Cali Farquharson and Caprice Dydasco to Philadelphia a move designed to get two known out players off the Spirit's roster, as well as the draft day trades that sent Stephanie Labbe, Abby Dahlkemper, and Estelle Johnson to new homes.

Becky: We will investigate those transactions, as well as the culture within the offices and on the field here, and will do all we can to eradicate any homophobia we find.

Lori: I'm out, so I have a special concern that our organization be a place where all are welcome. With me in charge of talent acquisition, you never have to worry about moves being made for any reason other than what is in the best interest of the club on the field. I would like to personally apologize to any player or staff member that was made to feel unwelcome by the previous administration and that they should feel free to contact me or Becky if they wish to discuss this further.

Angela: Thank you. The three of us will be available for one-on-ones shortly.

Alex Singer and Sarah Huffman walk up to join the three at the podium to discuss plans for dinner afterwards and to see how they might be useful with the assembled media. Becky tells the two of them to be available in case journalists want more information about the members of the consortium behind the purchase.


	27. NWSL Season Preview

The Boston Breakers are holding a viewing party for tonight's NWSL Season Preview show on Lifetime at the Russell House Tavern in Cambridge. Sam and Abby's interview with Kristie Mewis and Steph McCaffrey, done by Kate Markgraf, is supposed to be in the first half of the show, after the Eastern Conference segment. Ryan is of course taking pictures and video of the event.

Narrator: Every team starts the season perfect, like the number ten. No losses on the record, no yellow cards, no red cards, no goals allowed. Perfect. As the National Women's Soccer League embarks on Season Ten, a look back at the previous nine campaigns shows less-than-perfect champions and perfect storms that propelled underdogs to the top of the league mountain. In Year Ten of the league, will another ragamuffin bunch of scrappers grab the brass ring, or will a team be able to take on all challengers and turn them back, leading from start to finish and proving that perfect is achievable?

Dalen Cuff: Welcome to Lifetime's preview of the 2022 NWSL season. I'm Dalen Cuff and we're coming to you live from Toyota Park just outside Chicago, the site of the league's first game this year, tomorrow afternoon between the Red Stars and the Philadelphia Charge, which can be seen here live beginning with the pre-game show at 3:30pm Eastern. It will also host the final game of 2022, the NWSL Final on October 15th. I am surrounded by a plethora of soccer talent. On my far right, Lifetime's lead play-by-play announcer, Jenn Hildreth. Next to her is Olympic gold medalist and World Cup champion, Kate Markgraf. On my left is former US National Team midfielder, Aly Wagner. We are joined via satellite by former US National Team defender, Cat Whitehill, from Boston, and in Vancouver, the ever loud-and-proud former Canadian National Team goalkeeper, Karina Leblanc. Ladies, this off-season leading into Year Ten of the NWSL saw more movement than we had seen in some time. Between the draft day trades involving at least half of the fourteen teams in the league, the big moves during the opening week of preseason, and the selection of thirteen of seventeen players designated for assignment last week, fans will definitely need a scorecard to keep up with who's playing for their favorite teams. What was the most surprising move from this off-season for each of you?

Jenn: I would say Christen Press coming to Atlanta on loan was a bit of a shocker given that loans are rare in the league and the Olympias are coming off a conference final appearance in their first season in the NWSL.

Kate: The biggest surprise to me was all the movement Washington did after falling just short in the NWSL final in October. They dispatched their starting goalkeeper and half the back line to two other teams on Draft Day. The sale of the club to the DelMarVa Soccer Foundation was in my opinion a good thing, because it will bring some fresh eyes to the table and perhaps roll back the mistakes made this off-season.

Aly: Washington dealing the #1 pick to North Carolina put them behind the eight-ball for the rest of the preseason as the pieces they acquired haven't looked to have been worth giving up that spot in the draft along with a solid defender from a conference championship side.

Cat: The biggest surprise for me was how fast Chicago and Boston seized opportunities on Draft Day to make significant improvements to their already-solid teams. Chicago snagging Houston's #2 pick earlier in the week to eventually draft Sophia Smith makes their losing Sarah Hagen for the season a less-troublesome occurrence, plus the move on Tuesday afternoon to send Rebecca Moros to North Carolina for a pair of solid if unspectatular players in Sam Witteman and Courtney Niemiec shores up the depth issues they had. John Herdman and Lee Billiard's massive sucker job on Jim Gabarra will go down in Draft Day lore as the one of the finest examples of knowing your opponent and exploiting their weaknesses. The Breakers upgraded both positions they declared were slightly below championship standard in one swoop with the addition of Labbe and Dahlkemper, and spirits are high here in Boston that they will finally end the curse of being the longest-running professional women's soccer franchise in the United States to have never won a title.

Karina: Herdman bringing my girl to Boston is high up on my list, but to me the biggest surprise this offseason was how the Atlanta Storm's fans turned their backs on the club and its players after Kelley O'Hara's retirement and coming out. Jenn, you live in Atlanta. How did something so simple as a player choosing to retire so she could start a family with her partner turn into such a firestorm?

Jenn: There has been a bit of animosity between the team's main supporters' group and Storm management for a while over what is perceived as a lack of ambition by the club, made evident by bad trades that ultimately cost them Andi Sullivan and Jessie Fleming, plus the loss of three expansion draft selections because they chose to bring Morgan Brian home as a second franchise player. When Carlos Bocanegra announced O'Hara's retirement after the first day of preseason practice, it was taken by the supporters as another example of the club trying to hoodwink the fans since they felt that management had been sitting on her departure for some time and only announced it when questions would have been asked regarding her absence. Couple that with an "oh, by the way I'm gay" statement as part of the announcement and the absence of Brian for an unspecified reason and you had the spark needed for the fan base to rise up against both the club and the specific players they felt made fools out of them by appearing in public as traditionally moral individuals but carrying on an illicit relationship behind closed doors.

Dalen: We'll be talking with Kelley and Morgan later in the show in their first public interview since the attack on them in Birmingham on March 4th. When we return, we'll preview the Eastern Conference and share an interview Kate did with Sam and Kristie Mewis and their fiancees, Abby Dahlkemper and Steph McCaffrey, about being reunited for the 2022 season and what the league's new approach to addressing relationships between players means for the future of women's soccer.

**********

The Eastern Conference preview covered each team's movement in the off-season and how the conference looks now, with Boston's upgrades, Atlanta's power moves to get out from under the supporters' revolt, Orlando's replacement of Marta with Lindsey Horan, and Washington's change in ownership being given the most airtime.

Dalen: Another big thing which happened this off-season was the reunion of two long-time women's soccer couples. The draft day deal between Boston and Washington brought Abby Dahlkemper to the Breakers and placed both her and her fiancee, Sam Mewis, on the same team again after being separated following the 2020 Expansion Draft. Sam's sister, Kristie, sought her release from the Spirit to join Steph McCaffrey with the Red Stars, ending a six-plus year dual-city relationship. Kate had a chance to sit down with the four of them to discuss how the league is beginning to be more cognizant of players' outside lives and how accepting that teammates do and will date one another opens the door for a new era of women's soccer in this country.

The interview begins with Kate sitting at Steph and Kristie's kitchen table with the two Red Stars on either side of her and the laptop with Sam and Abby on it directly across from her.

Kate: Walk our viewers through the process of getting separated by the league and then how your reunions came about.

Kristie: Management at the Breakers decided that they were not comfortable with Steph and I being "out" as a couple and dealt Steph to Chicago for a handful of picks, then moved me that off-season to the Spirit. After losing in the NWSL final last year, there were rumblings that the team would be broken up in the off-season and I asked Jim about whether I would be part of that overhaul. When it was confirmed that they were looking to move me, I asked for my release so I would be able to move to Chicago and either retire and oversee Sporting Chic full-time or join the Red Stars.

Abby: Our reunion took a couple of steps to accomplish. As you know, North Carolina left me unprotected in the 2020 Expansion Draft and I was picked up by Philadelphia, only to be traded to Washington a week later. Sam had been struggling with the Courage without me there and was looking at moving overseas at the start of 2022 if she couldn't get to Boston or Washington by the start of the transfer window. The day before the window opens, she is traded to the Breakers. I ended up in Boston as the result of the big Draft Day trade that involved Steph Labbe and Abby Smith. Coach Herdman took Sam's feelings to heart and deliberately moved to get us back together, and for that I'm extremely grateful.

Kate: That's a great segue into my next question. The league seems to be more receptive to fraternization between teammates and across the league as a whole. What do you think changed their stance so quickly from one where it seemed every team moved in order to quell budding romances?

Sam: Women in leadership, for one. The first crack in the armor of the league came when Erica Dambach traded Abby to Washington for Cali Farquharson and Caprice Dydasco, knowing that they had recently acknowledged seeing one another. The bigger crack came when I asserted myself and requested a trade back north. Coach Herdman had a hand in making that a reality and then opened the floodgates by trading for Abby and Steph on Draft Day.

Steph: I commend John for doing the right thing and not shying away from the issues that can come with having teammates together off-the-field. Kristie and I are an example of both the negatives and positives of it. We were split up primarily because the Breakers weren't happy with our in-public display of our relationship. Lisa Cole has been quite good to us about allowing our relationship to exist within the team dynamic, to the point where we are now role models for other players on the team who are wading into the dating pool within NWSL.

Kristie: I think the league finally came to embrace this as a result of Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett's very public relationship in Portland. Granted, it's a pretty progressive community, but the Thorns organization has been out front with supporting them. When all the nonsense in Atlanta happened at the start of preseason, and the Storm came calling for Emily, the club's leadership worked to make sure that Lindsey could land somewhere nearby, thus keeping them together as best they could.

Steph: The league's longevity and stability has also allowed it to move away from the static demographic of soccer-playing girls to a broader swath of the sports fan public, a group that is more open to the idea of players dating players than fans of a different era. With the league being stable and entering Year Ten, I don't think we are too far away from having coaches or team executives getting together, or dare I say the dreaded player/coach relationship becoming a reality.

Kate: You pretty much answered my next question, which dealt with players moving into coaching and dating other players-turned-coaches.

Steph: It's coming, and the league needs to be ready for it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there already were former players who began dating after both retired and moved into coaching or administration.

Kate: Over the weekend, reports came out that the Washington Spirit is being bought by a consortium of former college and professional soccer players, which would make it the first franchise in the league to be owned by women. What do you think of this development, and do you feel that it will become a trend as players make more and retire from the league WITH nest eggs that can be used to invest in the game?

Kristie: I'm all for it, and I'm glad that these women stepped up to confront an organization that has lost its way with the public. Even though I don't believe that I experienced homophobia from the club's leadership, I also wouldn't doubt that others in the organization did, either overt or clandestine.

Abby: I heard from Caprice that Jim had been looking to ship her and Cali out for breaking his no-dating rule and looked for the worst place he could send them, settling on the Charge, who actually took his bigotry and ran for the hills with it, getting more for me than initially expected. Part of me hopes that, in later days, the four of us will be in a position to invest in or purchase outright a team in the league.

Kate: So I hear that there's a wedding coming up for two of you.

Sam: Yes, Kate. Abby and I are getting married the day after the NWSL final in Chicago.

Kate: Steph, are the two of you any closer to tying the knot?

Steph: Actually.......Kristie, show her the ring.

Kristie holds up her hand to expose the ring Steph gave her the day following her proposal at Buckingham Fountain.

Kristie: That first week of March was BUSY! I got my release on Wednesday, cleared waivers on Thursday, flew to Chicago on Friday for a pre-planned weekend with Steph to discuss my playing future, and she proposed on Sunday while we were out looking at venues for Sam and Abby's wedding.

Kate: Congratulations! Do you have a date set?

Steph: We're probably going to wait until after the season to get serious about planning, but it will most likely be before the start of the 2023 season. Besides, we already HAVE a wedding to plan this year.

Kate: Sam, I know that you are taking the lead on an event scheduled for May 14th in Atlanta ahead of the Storm's game with Philadelphia. Can you tell the viewers about Love 4 All and how people can participate?

Sam: When Abby and I heard about the attack on Morgan and Kelley, we felt we had to do SOMETHING to show our support for them and other gay players in the league. As we perused the league schedule, we saw that there was a perfect storm of matches where the vast majority of out players would be in the same general vicinity. May 14 most likely will be Moe's first home game since the attack and I felt we needed to bring a presence to the stadium to show others that we will not go back in the closet nor would we be dissuaded from standing up for ourselves and those we love. So far, we have commitments from players from every team that will be playing in the Southeast that weekend, including one from the Courage. The list to date includes: Myself, Abby, and Steph Labbe from the Breakers; Steph and Kristie from the Red Stars; Lindsey Horan from the Orlando Pride, Emily Sonnett from the Storm, Taylor Smith from the Courage, and Cali and Caprice from the Charge. Tickets are available through the Storm front office and we are planning a get-together tailgate at the game for those of us not playing that evening.

Kate: I appreciate your taking the time to talk with me, and much success to your teams this season.

Abby: Thanks, Kate.

Kate recaps edited-out portions of the interview before having Dalen send the telecast to commercial.

**********

The season preview show on Lifetime returns with a rundown of the Western Conference teams, where LA's quest to win the title in its second season and Vancouver's attempt at three straight league championships are highlighted. The show then moves into a segment called "Hot Topics", a rapid-fire series of questions for the panelists on trends in the league or supposition as to things that will happen during the season.

Dalen: Yes or No. Someone will approach Seattle's record of 51 points.

Aly: No. Not a single team in the league has all the pieces in place right now to pick up at least 16 wins from 20 games.

Jenn: I'm going to say No. Even squads as loaded as Boston and Chicago have pockets of games that they will need to ride through to even approach the 50-point barrier.

Karina: I think Boston could do it IF they can get off to a hot start and are somewhere around 15-16 points when Dahlkemper returns full-time for them, which is scheduled for June 4th against the Reign.

Cat: The schedule isn't as hard for the Breakers as some of my fellow analysts seem to believe. They could rightfully be 7-0 by Dahlkemper's first start, which would put that 51 point total in serious jeopardy.

Kate: I think the Breakers get close, but fall a little short in the end.

Dalen: Coach most likely to be fired first this season, if any.

Karina: Jim Gabarra. He's already lost the GM job in Washington. It's just a matter of time before the new owners pull the plug on his coaching tenure.

Cat: Paul Riley. The Courage have steadily given away talent for peanuts or nothing and it will catch up to them on the scoresheet this season.

Aly: Rebecca Nolin. Someone has to be the fall guy for the way the Storm have managed its affairs thus far, and Carlos Bocanegra won't be the person to face the axe.

Jenn: I'm not sure Nolin is on THAT hot a seat, unlike Riley or Gabarra. I'm going with Gabarra. I feel as though Becky Sauerbrunn and Lori Lindsey have already lined up his replacement and are waiting for the right time to make the change.

Kate: I actually don't believe anyone loses their job during the regular season. Following it, all bets are off.

Dalen: Most likely player to be traded to a contender after their team falls out of playoff contention.

Kate: Sam Kerr. I think she will be the last piece to the puzzle for a team like LA or Orlando if they want to chase down the conference front-runners.

Cat: Shelina Zadorsky. Defense wins championships, and a team in need of some additional back line help will call the Spirit and try to acquire her.

Aly: Jessica McDonald. The Charge aren't going anywhere this year, and her scoring prowess would be useful as a late-game substitute for a team like Vancouver or Orlando, who have solid starters but not much bench help up front.

Jenn: Janine Beckie. The Dash are as the Dash have always been, a team that props up the rest of the league. Beckie will insist to move to a playoff team if Houston falls away from the rest of the West by early July.

Karina: Ashlyn Harris. If the Pride fall out of the race, Harris might be open to a two or three-month loan somewhere for a chance to go out a winner.

Dalen: The one game EVERY women's soccer fan should watch this year.

Cat: Charge/Olympias on July 30th. LA might have added a number of players by this point and should make mincemeat out of Carli Lloyd's squad.

Karina: Breakers/Red Stars on April 23rd. The two front-runners for the league title in their only regular-season matchup.

Aly: Spirit/Thorns on May 14th. If there is a game where the Spirit chooses to throw in the towel, this would be it.

Kate: Charge/Storm on May 14th. The potential for conflict will be high on that night as the Storm welcome Morgan Brian back to the pitch.

Jenn: Breakers/Pride on May 13th. This is possibly the only bump in the road that could stand between Boston and a double-digit winning streak.

Dalen: When we return, we will talk with Morgan Brian and Kelley O'Hara about the attack on them last month and their recovery.

**********

Following the commercial break, Jenn brings the viewers up to speed on what happened in Birmingham on March 4th before starting the interview with Kelley and Morgan.

Jenn: Kelley, you decided to retire after finding out that you were pregnant. People accused both you and the Storm of hiding this fact from them. Can you comment on that?

Kelley: When we found out that I was pregnant just before Christmas, Morgan and I decided that we wanted to wait until after Baby O got beyond viability before disclosing it to the club. That point came just before preseason opened. I penned my retirement letter the weekend before we left for Birmingham, so the club made the announcement as soon as they could following the submission of my retirement papers.

Aly: Both yourself and Carlos Bocanegra were pilloried by the club's supporters for, in their opinion, deliberately hiding your status as a lesbian from the general public so as to maintain a puritan-like image and thus keep the cash rolling into the franchise. How do you respond to that accusation?

Kelley: My sexual orientation is of no one's concern but my own and my wife's. We were literally hiding in plain sight and if anyone wanted to put 2 and 2 together, they would have been able to figure out that we were in a relationship.

Cat: Morgan, you are scheduled to return to the active roster on April 21st. Have you thought about your first game back and when that might be?

Morgan: It is highly unlikely that I will play on the 23rd against the Courage, but I should be ready to go for the match on May 1st in New Jersey versus Sky Blue.

Jenn: Tell us about your journey back home after the attack.

Morgan: We fled Alabama as soon as we left the hospital that afternoon. We ended up in Des Moines at the house of one of Kelley's cousins, where we stayed for a couple of weeks. Eventually, we returned home, doing so following a week in Orlando at the Hollywood Studios Cup. During that week, we met with a noted sports psychologist three times to discuss the incident, the emotional turmoil from it, and how best to tackle the feelings that would come up. We put a plan in place to get me back on the field as soon as possible.

Cat: Final question. Kelley do you have a name picked out for the baby?

Kelley: Nothing yet, but we're getting closer to a consensus on it.

Jenn: Good luck going forward, and we look forward to seeing you on the 23rd when we're in town for the Storm's game against North Carolina.

Dalen: Following the break, our roundtable will put out their predictions for the season.

**********

Dalen: Prediction time. Everyone, give me your MVP, Golden Boot winner, Eastern champ, Western champ, and NWSL titlist.

Jenn: I think Christen Press takes the first two and will be instrumental in getting the Storm into the playoffs for the first time. The NWSL final will be Boston vs. Los Angeles, and LA wins the title.

Aly: Sam Kerr is my MVP, but Press will win the Golden Boot. I'm taking Orlando in the East and Chicago in the West, with the Red Stars winning on their home field.

Kate: I think people underestimate the impact that a goalkeeper has on the entire game or season, believing that a consistently strong performance in net isn't MVP-worthy. That's why I'm choosing Alyssa Naeher as my MVP winner. Jess McDonald wins the Golden Boot. The final is Boston against Chicago, and the Red Stars win.

Cat: I think Press' potential for putting two teams in the playoffs and still scoring in the 15-20 goal range makes her an ideal MVP choice. She'll also win the Golden Boot. Like Kate, I have Boston and Chicago in the final, but unlike her I think the Breakers are just too talented in the back to lose this game.

Karina: MVP is Labbe. Golden Boot is Press. The final will be Boston up against Vancouver, with the Breakers upending the Legacy's quest for a third straight title.

Dalen: That's all from here in Chicago. Remember to tune in tomorrow starting at 3:30 Eastern for pre-game coverage of our opening match, with the Chicago Red Stars hosting the Philadelphia Charge in Julie Johnston Ertz's first return to the Windy City since being allocated to Philly prior to the 2020 Expansion Draft. For all of us here at Lifetime Sports, good night.

**********

Sam, Abby, and Megan are chatting when Megan gets a text on her phone. Abby looks over her shoulder, curious about who is sending her a message on a Friday night.

Bryan: How does Italian sound for dinner tomorrow?

Abby: Megan's got a date tomorrow night? I thought you were going to stop over after the game and hang with us and Sarah.

Megan: If all goes well, I'll come over after dinner with Bryan.

Abby: Haven't heard that name before. Someone you met recently?

Megan: Yeah, Monday night at Meet The Breakers. He's a librarian at the central library. Born-and-raised here. Went to Northeastern for undergrad, then UW-Milwaukee for graduate school.

Abby: Patrick went there as well. I wonder if they know each other.

Megan: It didn't seem that they did, but I saw them talking later in the evening at the bar, so I'm sure it came up.

Abby: You better send him an answer or he'll think you're ignoring him.

Megan types in her message and hits send. "Italian is fine. Would you be up for meeting my posse after dinner? One of our college teammates is on Sky Blue and she is stopping over to Sam and Abby's place after the game."

Bryan responds back quickly. "Sure, if you think that'll be OK."

Abby: I'd like to meet this guy and grill him, and I'm sure Sam and Sarah will want to do the same. 

Megan sends back a reply. "Abby says she and the other two will give you the third degree if you come to their place with me."

Sam brings up next weekend while Megan waits for Bryan's next text.

Sam: We're playing in Philly next week. Should we try to get together for dinner with Caprice and Cali on Friday night?

Megan: Of course! We didn't see much of her in Orlando during the tournament, and they are so cute together.

Bryan's response comes through to Megan's phone. "I'll be on my best behavior. It'll be fun studying the social rituals of UCLA grads/soccer players."

Megan chuckles at the text and replies back, "You're funny, Bryan. See you tomorrow at Jordan."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Steph and Yael are having their own conversation about tomorrow's post-game activities and plans for Philly next weekend.

Yael: Jill Loyden and I are going to dinner tomorrow after our game. I need to pick her brain a bit and find out how she and Carli are making their relationship work.

Steph: As in Carli Lloyd?

Yael: Yeah. I want to get together with her next week in Philly as well. This new frontier that we've crossed into has me needing some serious advice from my Jersey girls. Same reason you call Sincy or KK when you need an ear or a bit of a butt-kicking.

Steph: Who told you about that?!

Yael: I figured that when you and Georgia broke up, your first call was to Christine since she's three hours behind us. Karina has always had your back, like her pimping you tonight on the season preview show for MVP and a league title.

Steph: I had good role models in the Canadian system with her and Erin McLeod.

Yael: Would you like to join me with them?

Steph: I don't want to be a third wheel.

Yael: And I don't want you to be alone.

Steph: I'd just be more comfortable in a slightly-bigger group.

Yael: I'll see if Jill can coax Kailen to join us. Give you a chance to hang with your fellow Canadian goalkeeper and console her after we kick their tails.

Steph: That could be a lot of fun, especially if I get a clean sheet against them.

Yael: As for next week, we'll play that by ear. Since Sky Blue and Philly are both home, it's possible Jill could come down to Philly and the four of us meet up, get a full perspective of how to handle the balancing act from both of them. I appreciate your speaking up about how you feel. I want to include you with my friends, but only if you're comfortable with it.

Steph: I guess I'll need to become comfortable with it if we're going to be seeing each other in some capacity. I know we have to be careful about being "out" together, but that shouldn't mean that we don't do ANYTHING together in public.

Yael: I'm going to room you with Julie next weekend. You're both veterans and leaders on this team and already have accepted what you each bring to the table for the club.

Steph: Sounds like a good chance to bond a little on a road trip that shouldn't pose much of a problem for us.

The two of them leave Russell House and Yael walks Steph to her car. They exchange a brief hug and hold one another's hands until Yael lets go and Steph sits down in the driver's seat.

As Steph drives home, she thinks about what has happened since the start of March. She has been asked to stand up for Abby when she marries Sam, she has come to be accepted by the Breakers' players for her experience and work ethic, and she has found someone who is a special part of her life now. Not a bad preseason when you add it up.


	28. NWSL 2022 Matchday One

The 2022 NWSL season began in Chicago, where the Red Stars took on the Philadelphia Charge. Goals from Steph McCaffrey, Sofia Huerta, and rookie Sophia Smith gave Chicago its first opening-day win in four seasons, 3-0. Following the match, Julie Johnston Ertz and DiDi Haracic fled Toyota Park to get to O'Hare for their 6:21pm flight to Washington, DC, where they would check into a nearby hotel and wait for their girlfriends, Christen Press and Shelina Zadorsky, to join them following their match in Germantown. They made it to the airport with just a few minutes to spare and went directly onto the plane. Once their bags were stowed and they were seated, the two Charge players had a short conversation.

Julie: How long have you and Shelina been together?

DiDi: Just under two years, most of it apart from each other.

Julie: That sucks, but you're, what, maybe 4 hours apart?

DiDi: 3 1/2 on a good day. What about you and Christen?

Julie: Eight years, give or take.

DiDi: And Zach?

Julie: Twelve.

DiDi: Which separation has been the harder for you, from Zach or from Christen?

Julie: For a long time, there was no difficulty in it since I'd see them more or less six months of the year non-stop. When Chrissy got moved to LA and I got moved to Philly, that balance of course changed. I miss her terribly, but I know that I can't just walk into Erica's office and demand she trade for her or that she deal me out there, since we each were gifted to our respective teams for a combination of on-field and off-field reasons.

The two of them drifted off into their personal head zones, thinking about what the upcoming night might bring with their lovers. Meanwhile, in Boston, the Breakers were finishing up their clinical destruction of Sky Blue. With goals from Rose and Sam, plus a brace by Kyah sprinkled in, Boston staked their claim to being the Beast of the East with a 4-0 win. Yael and Steph waited outside the gates at Jordan Field for Jill Loyden and Kailen Sheridan to come out so they could head to dinner at Grendel's Den.

Yael: No rubbing in the result, Steph, even though we made them look pretty bad out there.

Steph: Was I credited with a save at all in the match?

Yael: One, and that was on Kailen's punt that cleared the defense and bounded to you.

Steph reached down and grasped Yael's hand, squeezing it softly. Yael responded back with a similar squeeze and moved to interlock their fingers. Jill and Kailen made their way to their opposite numbers from the Breakers and they jumped into Steph's SUV for the short trip to Grendel's. Once they were seated and had ordered their drinks and appetizers, Yael asked Jill about her and Carli while Steph and Kailen looked on.

Yael: How are you and Carli managing your relationship while she's still with Brian?

Jill: Very carefully. I don't try to do much with her in Jersey because the questions would be endless about her, him, us, and how Madden is taking to it.

Yael: So you go down to Philly more than she comes up, then?

Jill: Yes.

Yael: Ever been close to getting caught by the hubby?

Jill: Once, he was supposed to be playing in a golf tournament in New Jersey when rain washed out play on Friday before it finished. Carli thought his score at the time would be good enough to keep him playing through the weekend, so she asked me to come down for the weekend. Soft conditions on Saturday morning had everyone aiming for pins, however, and he was passed by several golfers and missed the cut, unbeknownst to Carli. When she sent him a good-luck text and didn't get a response back right away, she thought nothing of it. He called her maybe 10 minutes out from home and asked if he needed to pick up anything for dinner since he'd be home that night. She said yes, gave him a short list to occupy him for a few minutes in the store, and then we scrambled to get dressed and get me gone before he arrived.

Yael: That's cutting it close.

Jill: Why all the questions about Carli, me, and Brian?

Yael: Well, I just might need to get the two of your's advice in the near future on how to keep Aaron from catching onto my sidechick here.

Jill and Kailen: NO WAY!!!

Steph: Funny, right?

Kailen: What happened with Georgia?

Steph: She broke up with me about a month ago. We got to a point where the commitment was there, but she didn't want to move forward on the big stuff. You know, marriage, kids, living together in one place.

Jill: Sorry to hear that, Steph. So the two of you are "something"?

Yael: Yes, Jill. I never expected it, and I'm sure she didn't expect to find someone so quickly after the breakup. We're not official official yet, since she still needs a little time to clean out the scar tissue from the loss, but we're "together" as much as you can be together in a situation like this.

Kailen: So the three of you are all carrying on behind some hapless spouse's back, while I'm living the free life without that issue.

Steph: Trust me, being unentangled isn't all some people believe it is. There's always a slight bit of jealousy over who's talking to who and whether the girl you're with one night will still be there in the morning. At least when you're hooking up with someone already in a relationship, you know who the competition is, as well as where the object of your desire's mind is regarding the three of you.

Yael (to Jill): Do you think it would be possible for us to get together with you and Carli when we're in Philly next week for our game with them?

Jill: I'm planning to visit her on Friday night with Madden for dinner. Maybe I'll see if Erin and Ella can bring Teri over and they could watch him while the four of us meet up for drinks somewhere.

Yael: I'd appreciate that. Things are advancing a little quicker than I expected, so getting some insight from friends who are dealing with the same issues would be helpful, I think.

Jill: I'm not even going to go into the ethics of a player/coach dating relationship, but you're both mid-to-late 30s by now, right?

Steph: We're both 35, and I'm actually the older one by a little less than a month.

Jill: Surprised we haven't seen or heard of this yet in the league with younger women getting into the coaching ranks and more players staying in the game as long as the men do.

Kailen: This is all a little baffling. I'm guessing your bosses aren't aware of this.

Steph: No. Jill, both you and Steph McCaffrey said the same thing about the potential for player/coach relationships in the league, that players stay around longer and more women are seeking out ways to stay in the game after their playing days end.

Jill: Despite the BIG mistake she made at Boston College, she is rather insightful on life, even if you can't get her to talk much about what's in her head.

The foursome left Grendel's and headed their separate ways into the Boston night. Steph took Yael back to Jordan so she could pick up her car. They looked at one another adoringly, with Steph getting a little shy from the constant eye contact. Steph thanked her for the evening, Yael congratulated her on the clean sheet, and Steph kissed Yael on the temple before putting one on her lips before they departed the parking lot.

**********

Sarah Killion, Sam and Abby's UCLA teammate and Sky Blue FC midfielder, was over at the couple's Allston apartment hanging out with her friends following tonight's game.

Sarah: So when's the wedding?

Abby: October 16th in Chicago.

Sarah: Why Chicago?

Sam: It's the site of the NWSL final and we're expecting to play in it the day before.

Sarah: Ahhhh. I take it your "sisters" are standing up for you?

Abby: Yes. Steph will be with Sam and Kristie with me.

Sarah: Anyone else in the party yet?

Sam: Two of our teammates will be standing up for us. Beyond that, we haven't discussed how many more we want to include. Don't worry, girl, you're near the top of our list if we decide to go with a bigger party.

Megan and Bryan came in following their dinner date at Papa Razzi.

Sam: Speak of the devil. Megan, we were just talking about you, sort of.

Megan: Hope it wasn't anything bad.

Megan took off her coat and gave Sarah a hug before giving Sam a slight growl.

Megan: Sam, Abby, Sarah, this is Bryan. Bryan, my UCLA posse.

Bryan shook hands with the three of them and they all settled in around the kitchen island.

Abby: How was your date?

Megan: You really expect me to critique it in front of him? Besides, we're technically still on it.

Sam: True. I believe I saw you at Meet the Breakers on Monday night, Bryan.

Bryan: You probably did. I was near the back tending bar.

Abby (to Megan): You told me he was a librarian there.

Bryan: Both are true. BPL holds so many private events in their buildings that, instead of contracting out for help for every one of them, they offer the staff opportunities to pick up comp hours for helping out with some of them.

Abby: He also went to grad school with my trainer, Patrick.

Bryan: We started a year apart and were in completely different departments, so our paths never crossed in Milwaukee.

Sarah (to Bryan): What are your intentions with sweet, innocent Megan?

Bryan: Well, first is to find out if she likes me and I like her. That's what the whole concept of courtship is, when you break it down.

Sam: Don't tell me you were a soc major.

Bryan: Yes. In fact, I was teasing Megan that I would love to meet the four of you together and study the social rituals of ex-UCLA players.

Sarah: I think we might have a winner here. Anyone who can keep Oyster from prattling on at us about some little-known tribe in Utah and their traditions has a leg up when assessed by us.

Sam: Are you much of a women's soccer fan?

Bryan: A bit. I know the major players and do attend games locally when my schedule allows.

Abby: Doesn't sound like he's as fanboy as Patrick, but that's probably a good thing. I don't think Megan would be able to deal with someone like that.

Sam: And you're saying Morgan can?

Megan: I've been here the longest of us three, so I know her a bit better than the two of you. For all the cheeriness you see, she has a bit of a confidence problem and can be really reserved when her performances aren't up to her own standards.

Sam: In other words, having someone who will love you no matter what you do might be something she needs.

Bryan: He and I talked a bit on Monday. He does have a bit of fanboy crush going on for her, but considering who he's grown up around...

Abby cuts him off. "Bryan, he really doesn't like that getting around. I presume you know, then."

Bryan: Right. I'm sorry. Slipped that he isn't much for wanting people to know that part about him.

Sarah and Sam stare at one another, but let the subject drop.

Bryan: It's been a pleasure meeting all of you, but I have to be running. Megan?

Megan: I'll walk you out, Bryan. I'm going to stick around and catch up with Sarah.

Bryan and Megan walked down the stairs and after having a brief conversation, Bryan placed a kiss on Megan's cheek and said he'd call her on Monday. She blushed and ran back up the stairs to spill all about the date to the other three.

**********

Chicago 3 Philadelphia 0 (McCaffrey/Mewis, Huerta/DiBernardo, Smith/Witteman)

Boston 4 Sky Blue 0 (Lavelle/Andrews, Simon/Fleming, Mewis/Andrews, Simon/Duran)

Washington 1 Atlanta 2 (Williams/Huster; Press/O'Sullivan, Press/Elby)

North Carolina 1 Orlando 2 (Doniak/Mautz; Morgan pk, Horan)

Vancouver 3 Kansas City 1 (Rose/Andressa, Leon/Andressa, Schmidt; Groom/LaBonta)

Houston 1 Portland 4 (Beckie/Sullivan; Jordan/Corboz, Jordan/Corboz, Nadim pk, Quinn/Frisbie)

Seattle 2 Los Angeles 2 (Johnson/Stott, Yanez/Nairn; Williams, Sanchez/Williams)


	29. Comparing Notes

Following Tuesday's training session and a quick lunch at Jimmy John's, John, Yael, and Steph returned to the offices at Jordan Field for a Skype session with Marc Schmidt, Executive Director of the Urban Coaching Project, on the Breakers partnering with UCP to bring his coaching seminar module to local school districts in the Boston area.

Marc: Who's with us today, John?

John: On my right is my assistant coach, Yael Averbuch, and on my left is our southpaw goalkeeper, your crush, Steph Labbe.

Marc (chuckling): John, who told you about that?!?!

John: Adam.

Marc: Should have figured he'd leak it if he met with her in Orlando.

Steph: I hear I have a bit of a following up there in Wisconsin.

Marc: Yes. My goddaughter's best friend and the girl's should-be girlfriend both adore you, apparently. Natalie looks up to you as a gay female athlete who is still feminine but tough as nails. She's a goalkeeper as well, and also Canadian.

Steph: I'm honored. They're lacrosse players, right?

Marc: Yes.

Yael: It's an honor to speak with you, Marc. John and Adam both have had extremely nice words to say about you.

Marc: Yael, it's a pleasure to have you be part of this. I followed your playing career through the various stops in the US, Scandinavia, and Russia. I believe we may have talked several years back while you were still running Techne Futbol in addition to playing in NWSL.

Yael: It's possible.

John: Anyways, onto the agenda. Marc, what do we have to do to bring your module to Boston?

Marc: First, all of you would need to go through it. That can be done at your leisure, but you can't teach it unless you've been through it in some form. Since all three of you have and have had extensive contact with athletes, there is no need to do the experiential education component. Read through it, do the guided feedback at the end of each section, and send me those by email. You can wait until the end and send them all at once, or as you complete them.

Yael: What's the time commitment?

Marc: Given your experience, it shouldn't be more than a couple of hours a week to read, reflect, and write. Some parts might be shorter since you already are aware of those issues and have concrete ideas in mind on how to solve them.

John: When is the soonest we can probably start teaching it?

Marc: Unless you REALLY want to try something this summer, I'd wait until fall when the schools are back in a normal academic rhythm. That doesn't mean you can't start reaching out to districts about it and developing the infrastructure to bring it into the schools.

Steph: Since I'm not officially a coach with the Breakers, would I be eligible to teach it once I complete the module?

Marc: Yes, you would. I would probably stick with your own comfort zone at the start, which might be a colloquy of current or future soccer, lacrosse, and field hockey coaches, since those sports would be more familiar to you than the traditionals of volleyball, softball, and basketball. Since part of the module involves sport-specific teaching, you'll want to at least have some rudimentary knowledge of most interscholastic sports, although most of the concepts are applicable across the sporting spectrum.

John: Can we use the module in our own development of coaches for the Breakers Academy and to give our own players a step forward on the road to becoming coaches themselves?

Marc: Once the licensing agreement is signed, you are free to use the module as you see fit.

John: How does the module work in the classroom setting?

Marc: I break the entire seminar down into 20 sessions. One session per class period, which is the equivalent of six hours.

Yael: So 120 hours to complete the entire book?

Marc: 120 hours of class time. That doesn't mean there are 120 hours of instructional material in the book. Large portions of time are spent in group discussion or mini-projects during class. Depending on how often you meet and for how long, it can take 40 weeks to finish at 3 hours once a week, or as few as 8. Anything shorter will make the five major projects difficult to complete.

Steph: The projects, what are they like?

Marc: They vary in group size from a module-long partner project to the capstone, which is the entire cohort. Some of them deal with specific sport-related problems, some with outside forces that interfere with the extracurricular nature of interscholastic sports, and some are group-based, such as one group that is built around a single school's athletic department and the other around a district-wide plan to expand emerging sports.

John: I'm thinking about how we can use this with our own players. Is it necessary to complete 120 hours of class time, or could we condense the course into fewer hours and thus less overall time from start to finish?

Marc: The 120 is pretty much non-negotiable, mainly because cutting session time would require more out-of-session time, and there are only so many hours in a day. Plus, I mentioned that running something shorter than 8 weeks makes it very hard for participants to build skills as they move through the five major projects. In essence, they are doing what we all did in college, wait until the last minute and crank out the best load of you-know-what our brains could devise. Did we get it done? Yes. Did we actually learn anything in the process? No, because it was based in regurgitation and not reflection or analysis. It's hoop-jumping as opposed to education.

John: I would be looking at doing something in the two months prior to pre-season where those who are local or want to return to Boston early would be able to take the seminar. Are you going to be at NSCAA in January?

Marc: Hadn't planned on it at the moment. The weekend has conflicted more times than not with my seminar weekend, but with the calendar flip, it might be a possibility.

John: I am thinking, maybe have you come out, help with some of the early parts of teaching the course to our own people, and perhaps we could present something on women's coaching education at Convention.

Marc: If you want to use Convention as another avenue to immerse your players in coaching education, I can go through the module and see which sessions link up best with what happens there and you can send your entire cohort to Convention for the week, eliminating certain dates later in the course. I'll play with the idea when I have a few extra minutes since this wouldn't need to be finalized for another six, seven months, correct?

John: That's right.

Marc: Wonderful. Do keep me in mind if you end up proposing a session on our two pieces to fixing the women in coaching problem, yours being the psychological hurdles to women in leadership and mine breaking down the the formal and informal networks that exist combined with practical knowledge and experience so women CAN enter and move up the ranks if they so choose.

John: Ladies, are we good right now?

Yael: I'm set.

Steph: Sounds like a plan.

Marc: Great. I'll check back in with you over the international break in the middle of May.

John: See ya, Marc.

**********

Sam and Abby were lounging on the couch watching the first leg of the Paris St. Germain/Barcelona Champions League semifinal.

Abby: Sarah was asking about additional people in our wedding party and you sort of mentioned that we hadn't talked about it beyond Kristie, Steph, Steph, and Megan. So let's talk about it.

Sam: For me, it's all about coordinating everyone. The fewer bodies we need to keep track of, the better since we're doing almost all of the logistics from the other side of the country.

Abby: We do have Kristie and Steph in Chicago, and they have offered to knock out some of it for us. They found the venue and I am sure have gotten the specs and price list from them. We're not doing matching outfits because we can't get even the six of us together at one time other than the weekend we play the Red Stars here, so that's one less hassle. I'm just worried that a number of people will be very disappointed if we don't include them somehow.

Sam: You're thinking Sarah will be one.

Abby: Not just her. Think of all the other UCLAers in the league that we played with on the title squad. Caprice, Taylor, Katelyn. And don't tell me that you're not thinking about asking Moe or Lindsey to be involved.

Sam: Hadn't thought about it, but it wouldn't be right for us not to include some of these people. We'll be meeting with everyone in just under two weeks, so I suggest we table it until we have some more ideas about the ceremony laid-out.

Abby: Speaking of that, I looked through a few of the orders of service online. They seem a little stuffy and none of them reference non-gendered terms for the participants.

Sam: I'm sure you can substitute language in there to make it work for a two-bride ceremony.

Abby: You're right. I still didn't really like any of the ones I read. Who do we know around here who might be able to help us?

Sam: John seems to know people all over the place. Maybe ask him if he's got a contact that might be able to provide us with a more inclusive service.

Abby: I'll do that tomorrow before I go to Cantu.

Sam: I really love Yael's singing voice. Do you think she'd be willing to do a song for the wedding?

Abby: Can't hurt to ask.

Sam: I'll ask her tomorrow after training.

Abby yawned and nodded off a bit against Sam's chest. She wrapped a blanket around the two of them and stroked Abby's hair as they both drifted off for an afternoon nap.

**********

The Breakers' flight from Boston got into Philadelphia around 4pm and the team went to their hotel to check in and change for dinner or whatever activities the players had in mind. Sam and Megan were getting together with their former UCLA teammate, Caprice Dydasco, and her girlfriend, Cali Farquharson, at Cozara. The two Charge players were already seated when the rest of their party arrived. After a round of hugs, the four of them sat down and started catching up.

Caprice: I know I saw the ring while we were in Orlando, but I don't think Cali did. Can you show it off?

Sam sticks out her hand to show off her rose gold wedding band to Cali.

Cali: Very nice! I'm guessing you picked it out yourself. Either that, or Abby knows you REALLY well to go with the rose gold.

Sam: She chose the design, but I picked the color.

Caprice: Soooooo......are they any more details???

Sam: Well, we discussed this past week whether we wanted to add people to the bridal party, and we're postponing any decisions on that until after we meet with everyone next weekend in Boston before our game with the Red Stars.

Cali: Makes sense. If it's going to be a 15-minute do-you-do-you-alright-you're-married thing, then it wouldn't look right having six or seven people standing up on each side.

Sam: Right. The only ones in at the moment are the sisters, Kratch and Hoodrat, Megan, and Steph Labbe.

Caprice: Megan, how do you rate?! I thought Abby and I were besties.

Megan: I was actually selected by Sam. Abby went with her two former Spirit teammates and gave Steph McCaffrey to Sam as her best woman.

Sam: How are things with the Charge so far? I saw that you had some trouble with Chicago last week.

Cali: Bringing in the two veteran forwards off the waiver wire was supposed to fix our lack of scoring, but it doesn't solve our inability to move the ball through the midfield to GET IT to J-Mac or myself.

Caprice: We also had two players who I think were more looking forward to getting out of Chicago as fast as possible after the game than challenging the Red Stars.

Megan: JJ and DiDi?

Caprice: That would be them. I REALLY wish the league would get involved and try to get these ships under the same roof, like Sam and Abby, Kristie and Steph, and Lindsey and Emily until the trades a month ago.

Sam: With us, it was the result of the club's management deciding to go out and trade for Abby. Kristie nearly retired to make the move to Chicago, and the Thorns worked to get Lindsey close to Emily after they agreed to the deal with Atlanta. Put pressure on Carli or the general manager to take this into account. Distance can be a huge distraction when you're in one place and want to be somewhere else. They did it to bring the two of you together to Philly, so I'm sure the possibility is there to make a move to solve one of those long-distance ships.

Across town, Carli Lloyd and Jill Loyden were finishing up dinner with Madden before they left to meet Yael and Steph at the Elephant and Castle. The Charge's assistant coach, Erin McLeod, and her wife Ella were coming over to watch Madden while the two women were out.

Madden (to Jill): Why are you and Carli going out?

Jill: Because a friend of ours and her new girlfriend are in town for tomorrow's game between Philadelphia and Boston and they wanted to get together with us since they are looking for a bit of relationship advice.

Carli: You know how your aunt and I are together a lot, but I'm also with Brian a lot?

Madden: Yes.

Carli: Well, our friend is sort of in that same position.

Madden: I know you and Aunt Jill have talked about you coming to live with us after the season is over.

Jill: Yes, that is the plan, but it's not final.

Erin and Ella arrived with their ten-month-old, Teri, named after Ella's dad who passed away a number of years ago.

Jill: Thanks for coming by to watch Madden. When Yael asked me if Carli and I could get together with her and Steph, I wasn't sure because I was bringing Madden up for a quick overnight trip so I could see Carli before our home openers, but luckily you two were free and my girl thought you'd be the perfect Maddenminders for the evening.

Ella: Happy to do it. There's only so much baby talk I can handle. At least Madden knows words and can carry on a conversation or entertain himself.

Erin: Steph, as in Labbe, Boston's goalkeeper and my fellow Canadian?

Jill: That would be her.

Erin: It's player/coach. That's a bit different than the two of you or Press and JJ.

Jill: How so? They're both 35, just on opposite sides of the retirement line.

Ella: Right.....not really any different than if I had retired and taken a job in Rosengard's academy and you kept playing for the first team.

Erin: I guess you can look at it that way. I wonder if John knows.

Jill: They said he didn't when I saw them last week after our game in Boston.

Carli had finished getting Madden ready for bed and then changed into something more bar-like. The pair then left Carli's house and drove to their meet-up with the Breakers' coach and goalkeeper.

**********

Yael (to Carli): How did you and Jill come to the decision to start seeing each other?

Carli: When I retired from the league and was looking for my first coaching job, Jill thought it'd be a good idea for me to get some practice at interviewing for potential openings. I came up to Jersey and we did a couple of days of intense, mind-numbing Q and A sessions on things in the game that I'd never thought of, and on aspects of coaching that I hadn't seen or learned in my playing career.

Jill: Those couple of days forced her to open up her thoughts and feelings, which is what truly attracted me to her.

Carli: We went to dinner after the second day of the "job camp" and just talked. We'd known each other through being from Jersey and the National Team, but hadn't really gotten past the hanging-out-in-groups stage prior to this. When I asked about Madden and how things were going with raising him on her own, her eyes lit up and she showed a side that I hadn't seen from really anyone before, the pure joy of having someone in your life that meant more to you than anything else. I KNEW Brian and I didn't feel that way about one another. Sure, we loved each other and had stayed together through all of my trysts with teammates, but it wasn't that all-consuming fire like I was seeing Jill had for her nephew. I asked if she thought that a person could feel that way about a spouse, or was it only in the parent/child realm that one could be so selfless and caring. She responded that she believed in true love and that it was possible to love someone so deeply and completely that you'd sacrifice literally anything to make the person happy or to show your love for them, like "The Gift of the Magi".

Jill: After I got home, I knew that I felt something "different" for Carli, based on her reaching out to get to know me on a deeper level. I thought that maybe I could flesh out how she felt in return through a set of questions in the next day's session that involved bringing heart to the locker room and the practice of coaching. When she came over the next morning, I started with the "heart" questions and found out a LOT about her past and her relationship with Brian. When we concluded, I asked her if she wanted to stay around and watch a movie together before Madden got home from school. We started the movie on opposite sides of the sofa, but kept edging closer to the middle over time until we were next to each other in the middle. I decided to scoot back to my end, hoping she'd close the gap, which she did. From there, I did all the classic things you do when you have a person laying against you.

Carli: I had been in that position a number of times in the past, so I knew how to respond when I noticed her getting a little bit friendlier than previously. I wanted to feel her comforting touch, to know that she considered me someone that she could value the way she did Madden. I knew that I was developing feelings for her, but couldn't define if they were primarily romantic or platonic. When she stroked my hair and pulled me closer to her so that her chin could rest on my head and I could curl up into her neck, I did what came naturally to me and kissed her on the neck. It must have set off something inside her, as she sat up, looked me square in the eyes, and kissed me full on the mouth. I responded back and it just went from there. Nothing TOO physical happened, but there was that non-verbal exchange of "I like you and want to show you so" that caused me to actually question how I'd been dealing with my bisexuality. I thought that I could keep my heart out of the bedroom, but this was going to turn out to be different because she had a child and I couldn't be playing around with her in that situation.

Jill: We talked about this emerging set of emotions and determined that it would be wise to see if there were legs to them before exposing anything to Madden or making any sort of rash decision concerning Brian. With our cities being so near each other, it was nothing for one of us to go visit the other on any given day. Can I ask how the two of you came to your current status?

Yael and Steph recalled the steps to getting to where they were now, from the lunch with Clare to the plane trip to Orlando to that first night to what happened later in Orlando and the breaking of all the rules the day of Meet the Breakers.

Yael: I know that I want to be with Steph, and that she wants to be with me. There are some hurdles right now in the way to making the jump into a relationship, but we'll try the best we can to clear them together and eventually be out about being together. John and Lee will find out sooner than the rest, because they need to be OK with the dynamic of us together off-the-field in order for anything to move forward.

Steph: I didn't take Yael for being "fluid" in her affection when we first met, but I guess she was attracted to me internally first, and then came to realize that she had feelings for me of a physical nature after that. When she took the lead on our first night in Orlando, even though we both were in various forms of inebriation, I didn't feel as though I was being used or that she would come to regret us sleeping together. I also knew, even in my not-quite-there mind, that I actually FELT something when we tribbed, with the sensations not being just from arousal or physical need, but reaching deeper, that I was being loved in a more-than-superficial way by the other person.

Yael: So what do we do about this?

Carli: Best advice is to not get yourself re-entangled with your husband. I've secretly been on birth control since Jill and I decided to go under-the-radar official, so that I wouldn't have a kid tying me to Brian and keeping me away from her.

Yael: Well, I have cut off the yum-yum-bouncy-bouncy with Aaron since I got back from Orlando, which is why I attacked Steph in the shower at our training facility after practice the day after our club's preseason event for our season ticket holders and sponsors.

Steph: You weren't the only one. When I realized that you had gone to a little extra trouble that night but that there would be no resolution to it, I had to take matters into my own hands when I got home.

Carli and Jill are cracking up a little at the back-and-forth stories of the other two women.

Jill: Trust me, having a "friend" around when you can't "be together" is sometimes necessary.

Carli: Awww....the sounds of young love. Not young in age, but young in development.

Jill: I think we should get back and relieve Erin and Ella of the Maddenminding duties.

Steph: Carli, do you think there's a chance we can get together with those two and maybe Julie tomorrow night after the game? I haven't seen Erin in a while and I'd like to get some advice from her on this dilemma. Julie could probably benefit from knowing that she's not the only one with this kind of problem.

Carli: I divulged my situation to her in Orlando after she asked me not to play her against Atlanta in the tournament. I'll see if any of them are amenable and let you know after the game.

Heading back to the hotel, Yael told Steph that John was planning to play Libby tomorrow against the Charge, which was accepted in a nonchalant way as Steph had been told on the way back from Orlando that she would get some games off during the season. Once at the hotel, they retired to their separate rooms after exchanging a loving gaze at one another.


	30. NWSL 2022 Matchday Two

Lifetime had made its way to Portland for today's game of the week, pitting the Thorns against the Los Angeles Olympias in their home opener. A major announcement would be made at halftime regarding the US Women's National Team.

Dalen: Good afternoon from the Rose City. Today, the Portland Thorns open the home portion of its 2022 schedule against last year's surprise Western Conference runner-up, the LA Olympias. Alongside me for the pre-game show is Aly Wagner. Aly, both teams got off to relatively good starts on opening day, with Portland hammering Houston 4-1 and LA picking up an early road point with a 2-2 draw in Seattle. Which team do you think has the upper hand today?

Aly: I have to say that Portland has the deeper bench and more talent spread across the field. LA's mode of operation this year would seem to be out-scoring the competition, which will be a problem in the first few weeks of the season with Christen Press on loan in Atlanta.

Dalen: To the booth and the third member of our team, Jenn Hildreth.

Jenn: Thank you, Dalen. Portland relies heavily on the attacking duo of Savannah Jordan and Nadia Nadim. Recent acquisition Daphne Corboz got her Portland career off to a fantastic start, picking up two assists in last week's win against Houston. Los Angeles is dependent on the tandem of Lynn Williams and Ashley Sanchez. Today's match comes down to which team is able to get their frontrunners into dangerous positions and then provide proper service to them.

Following a series of commercials, the broadcast returned and the game kicked off. Portland had the first strike of the match, as Allie Long tried a long-distance shot that LA keeper Katelyn Rowland was able to snag. The Olympias had a hard time hanging onto the ball in midfield and the Thorns took advantage of that with a swarming high press that got them the ball back within LA's defensive third. All that pressure paid off when Nadia Nadim deposited a cross from Amanda Frisbie past Rowland in the 28th minute. LA had a chance to score when Williams got on the end of an over-the-top ball from rookie Erin Sinai, only for her to take a too-hard touch and have the ball bound to AD Franch. The teams headed into the locker room with the Thorns holding a slim 1-0 lead.

When the broadcast returned from commercial, Jenn was joined in the booth by Laura Harvey and Rhian Wilkinson for the prefaced announcement.

Jenn: Laura and Rhian, you two have a special announcement for our fans across the country and in Canada.

Laura: Yes, we do. The United States Women's National Team will be playing a home-and-home friendly series against Canada just a few weeks before World Cup qualifying takes place. The first match will be held on Saturday, September 24th at FirstEnergy Stadium in Cleveland, Ohio, as a test event in the city's pursuit of an NWSL expansion team. Rhian, would you care to pitch your home match?

Rhian: The second match of the series will take place on Tuesday, September 27th at Tim Horton's Field in Hamilton, Ontario. It will be the first home match for the Canadian Women's National Team since a 4-1 win over Jamaica in Toronto in June of last year.

Jenn: With this series coming during the international break between the end of the NWSL regular season and the beginning of the playoffs, has any thought been given yet to roster management and perhaps limiting the minutes of players who will be returning to their clubs afterwards for conference semifinal games that following Saturday, October 1?

Rhian: Since we're planning to play a twinbill against Australia in August, which we are prioritizing as our hardest test ahead of qualifying, in the series against the US we will be more focused on seeing which three of four bubble players will make it onto the World Cup qualifying roster. Some players on playoff teams may be bypassed for the US games, some might only play the first game here in the States.

Laura: We plan to call in our top 23 for the series, as building cohesion in this last set of matches before qualifying is crucial due to the rash of retirements and injuries following the 2020 Olympics.

A graphic announcing the two matches appeared on the screen as Jenn wrapped up the interview with the two national team coaches.

In the second half, LA found the back of the net twice, first in the 59th minute on a Lynn Williams goal and then again in the 73rd minute on a penalty kick by Ashley Sanchez, the result of a foul in the box by Emily Menges. Rowland and her back four found a way to stave off a relentless Thorns attack and escaped Providence Park with a 2-1 win.

**********

Lauren Green: Welcome to historic Franklin Field at the University of Pennsylvania and go90's coverage of tonight's NWSL match between the Boston Breakers and the Philadelphia Charge. Good evening, I'm Lauren Green. Boston has been nearly everyone's pick to win the Eastern Conference, and tonight they will put that reputation to the test against a Charge team they defeated, 4-0, in Orlando just four weeks ago. Let me bring in my partner, Ella Masar McLeod. Ella, the Charge made some moves heading into last week's game against Chicago that didn't seem to really affect the scoreline. Will things be different tonight?

Ella Masar McLeod: We can sure hope so. This team will rise and fall based primarily on the efforts of three players: goalkeeper DiDi Haracic, captain Julie Johnston Ertz, and the wily veteran up top, Jessica McDonald. I know that Carli has tons of faith in all of them to bring their A-game every week, though we didn't necessarily see that in the opener.

The Breakers took control of the match almost right from the opening whistle. Despite making changes at goalkeeper (Libby Stout in place of Steph Labbe) and center back (Jenni Santacaterina partnering Megan Oyster, with Sam Mewis and Morgan Andrews returning to their regular positions), the defense was solid despite being rarely tested by the Charge. Goals by Sam Mewis in the 9th minute and the 68th minute, plus tallies from Rose Lavelle in the 31st and Caitlyn DiSarcina in the 77th gave the Breakers a second consecutive 4-0 victory.

Following the final whistle, Yael talked to Carli while Steph caught up with Erin and they checked in about plans for after the game. Carli got Julie's attention before she headed to the locker room and asked her if she wanted to join them at City Tap House. Julie texted Zach once she got to the locker room to tell him she was going out with some of the team after the game.

**********

Julie got to City Tap House first and was joined in short order by Erin, Ella, Yael, and Steph, with Carli being the last to arrive. After ordering their drinks, the impromptu bull session on marriage began.

Yael: I had to read up on your story, Ella, because although I knew the two of you got together as a result of playing together in Chicago and carrying that over to moving to Houston, I didn't know the backstory that eventually led to getting married after the 2015 World Cup.

Ella: I wasn't looking for Erin when she found me, that's for certain. She showed me more of more of herself as that season in Chicago went on, as though she felt that just loving me through what I had faced with my family would be enough to satisfy her, even if it didn't go anywhere. That selfless love of hers broke my walls down and as I accepted it, I came to give it in return. Doing the YouTube show together allowed me to see the silly side of her, which is also a necessary component of any relationship, because it can't be all flowers and romance. Lately, it's been diapers and pablum coming from our little urchin.

Erin: I never thought I'd fall for Ella, but I knew deep down that there was SOMETHING that made me want to jump in and fix her life. It was that longing that led me to eventually fall for her even though I knew she didn't play for my team and had sounded off earlier in her career about it. I wanted to patch up all the wounds that the previous few years had inflicted on her. When she finally started accepting my feelings for her and began to return them, nothing stood in the way of us getting to that day in July when we said the magic words in front of our closest friends and family.

Steph (to Erin, Ella, Carli, and Julie): This woman over here has changed me in some good ways, but being in this situation has also changed me in not-so-good ways, primarily because the loneliness that came on after Georgia and I split hasn't been totally resolved. Were there ever times when you felt that no matter how much you believed your partner loved you, it wasn't enough to carry you over the hindrances that came from keeping things under the radar for her sake, or your own?

Julie: Since I'm the one in my relationship that is running from the struggle, I can say that I have felt, at times, that I didn't deserve either Zach or Christen's love, that I was living a lie with both of them and that when push came to shove, I'd hurt the one I loved most because I would be too afraid to admit that. Now with her pressuring me a little with the loan and the expectation that I come to some decision before qualifying, I find myself torn between being willing to admit that Chrissy has my heart and wanting to hide in the comfort of the "normal" relationship the world sees me having with Zach.

Carli (to Julie): You and Yael are really in the same position as me. We're with guys we adore to some extent, but who can't match the women we've fallen for. In your case, you're trying to keep both relationships on the track while working through your own internal fight over what to do. For me, it's knowing that I want to leave but not yet ready to jump into a ready-made family and the chaos that navigating it might bring about. Yael, how would you describe your dilemma?

Yael: I've resolved wanting Steph over Aaron, but I haven't been able to fully pull away from him because in the back of my mind, I feel like he still has this little hold on me. Carli, when you brought up your efforts to make your eventual release from Brian easier, it brought me to thinking about what it would feel like to be trapped in a marriage because a decision you made before meeting your person has come to make leaving nearly impossible.

Steph (to Yael): If something like that were to happen, I think I'd be understanding enough to stay committed and be there to help you through the obstacles that would come from it, even though it would most likely delay moving forward in our relationship.

Carli and Julie awwed a little bit at seeing the two couples trying to be affectionate without being obvious about it.

Julie: I'm glad I came tonight. I think seeing all of you together and hearing the stories, it's helped me a little in realizing that I'm fooling myself in a way by not taking Christen's commitment more seriously. This is the time when I wished Zach could just screw up mightily because it would give me the freedom to end it without needing some cover for the decision.

Carli wondered if something from Zach's trip to Orlando was out there capable of tripping him up, and what he talked to Adam about the morning after going out with the national teamers. She decided to do a little digging and, should she find something note-worthy, pass it onto Julie.

After finishing their drinks, Steph paid the tab and the Charge women headed home while Yael and Steph went back to their hotel. With curfew off and the halls reasonably quiet, the pair went to Yael's room for some cuddle time before Steph returned to her room for the night.

**********

Portland 1 Los Angeles 2 (Nadim/Frisbie; Williams/Sanchez, Sanchez pk)

Atlanta 2 Vancouver 1 (Press/Shim, Sonnett/Tennant; Leon/Schmidt)

Philadelphia 0 Boston 4 (Mewis/Lavelle, Lavelle/Fleming, Mewis/Elston, DiSarcina/Oyster)

Kansas City 0 Chicago 1 (McCaffrey/Stephens)

Sky Blue 0 North Carolina 2 (Hatch/Proffitt, Johnson pk)

Orlando 3 Washington 1 (Horan/Weatherholt, Morgan pk, Kennedy/Hill; Dougherty Howard/Hinkle)

Seattle 3 Houston 0 (Yanez/Lytle, Johnson/Pickett, Fishlock pk)


	31. We Meet Again

The Chicago Red Stars arrived in Boston on Friday afternoon and, after checking into their hotel, caught the complimentary shuttle to the restaurants and shops on Harvard Square. Steph and Kristie met up with Sam and Abby at Border Cafe for dinner, where the four caught up on non-wedding stuff.

Abby (to Kristie and Steph): I've missed the two of you. Being stuck here in Boston while the three of you were at the tournament in Orlando stunk, plus having been with you for the entire off-season and now you're in Chicago after having you, Kristie, with me last season in DC...it hasn't been fun. Maybe once I get to playing again, all that will change.

Kristie: Sis, if we can get back here, we will, but that might not be for a while. We'll have the off-seasons together, so long as you don't mind us crashing in your spare room on-and-off.

Steph: You never know what can happen in this league. One day, they want to break you up, the next they'll move boulders to get you together somewhere. The interview the four of us did with Kate for the season preview show about the "kinder and gentler" NWSL I hope gives coaches and execs in the league something to think about when it comes to moving players willy-nilly.

Sam: Kristie, I know that if Steph gets moved, you'd follow her, but would you want to still play or call it a day at that point?

Kristie: If there's space both on the roster and under the cap, I still think I have two or three good years left in me. If not, then I'll move onto running Sporting Chic and be happy with that. I was willing to do it this year if I couldn't get a move to be with Steph, and I'd do it in the future if it were necessary.

Abby: I have a bit of good news, girls. The doctors at the Cantu Center say that they cannot find any signs of residual trauma, and if the same is true when I see them next on Wednesday, they will release me and clear me for contact.

Steph: Awesome! Being off the field HAS GOT to be bugging the ish out of you.

Abby: It is, but the long-term implications of doing this are more important than me missing a few games at the start of the season. Sam, should we disclose to these two about next year?

Sam: If we don't and then spring it on them after the fact, they will be SO PISSED!

Kristie: Spring what on us?

Abby: I might have to miss a few games at the start of next season as well, if everything goes to plan between now and the end of the season. Now that I will be cleared to play again, Sam and I are going to start trying to have a baby.

Kristie: Whoa! You sure about that, Abby?

Abby: Sure enough that I'd be willing to miss the start of next season if we can have a baby while we still have good years left ahead of us. Seeing what others are going through here has made me think hard about it and not wanting to run the clock too far down before getting serious about it.

Steph: And you're good with this, Stretch?

Sam: When she proposed, she laid out where her heart was with respect to having a family. It matters so much to her that she'd rather not play again than to be apart from me or not have the chance to have a child.

Kristie: Our little Sammy is growing up!

Sam: Watch it, Kratch. I'm not THAT much younger than you and I AM older than your wife.

Steph: Anyone heard any good gossip around the league lately?

Sam: Well, apparently things are not going well in the Ertz house. I talked to Emily on Wednesday about Love 4 All on May 14th, and she told me that Julie flew down to Atlanta on Tuesday evening. Someone sent her a link to a video of Zach out with Alex Morgan and Ashlyn Harris in Orlando during the tournament, and there was another woman with them, hanging all over him.

Steph: And Julie being Julie, she runs from the issue rather than facing it head-on.

Sam: Philly plays the Pride tomorrow, so I'm guessing she is planning to have a talk with Alex and Ash about what happened.

Kristie: Tomorrow is the Storm's last game without Moe, right?

Abby: As far as I know. She was eligible to come off the 45-day list yesterday, but I think they are planning to give her a couple of games on the road to gel with the team first, then have her home debut coincide with Love 4 All. Same strategy sort of as John is taking with me. I'll be cleared Wednesday, God willing, but won't be activated until the Orlando game on the 13th.

Steph: We should think about calling it a night soon. Even though Lisa gives us a lot of freedom because we're married, and even more on this trip due to us being "home", I don't want to abuse it.

Kristie: She has held us up to the rest of the team as an example of how to make being a team on and off-the-field work, so we're trying to be good examples for the kids who haven't gotten the message yet about not letting their libidos overrule their brains.

Sam picks up the check and the four "sisters" leave the restaurant. Steph and Kristie walk back to Harvard Square to pick up the Doubletree shuttle to return to their hotel, while Sam and Abby catch the MTA back to their apartment in Allston.

**********

Steph Labbe arrives at the Doubletree to meet with the rest of the bridal party and other participants in Sam and Abby's wedding. A couple of minutes later, she spots Yael coming in the front door.

Yael: Morning, hun.

Steph L.: Don't say that too loud. People might be watching.

Yael: Sorry. Haven't been alone with you since we came back from Philly. By the way, I'm late again.

Steph L.: Have you and Aaron....

Yael: Not since the night of the Breakers bonding event in early March.

Steph L.: Sliding into menopause?

Yael: At my age?! I wouldn't think so.

Steph L.: You had a period last month. Maybe stress has your cycle all wonky.

Yael: Could be. SOMEONE is causing me a bit more than usual, because she keeps grabbing my heart and spinning it around.

Steph looks around and, making sure none of the other players are nearby, gives Yael a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Happy thoughts, love. Happy thoughts."

Yael wraps her arms around Steph and accepts her comforting words.

Steph L.: Forgot to ask when you came in. Are you here for Sam and Abby's wedding meeting?

Yael: Yes. Abby asked me if I could do a song at the ceremony.

Steph L.: You DO have a beautiful voice, so it's not a shock you'd be asked to do that.

Kristie and Steph McCaffrey come bounding down the stairs ready to get things started. Sam and Abby walk in a minute or so later, with Megan trailing them. They duck into Boathouse 400 and sit down at one of the tables near the windows. Alyssa and Sofia enter the restaurant a few minutes late, not knowing that they were included in this meeting until Kristie texted them.

Steph M.: As best woman, I call this meeting of the Mewker Wedding Planning Committee to order.

Sam: Being formal, are we?

Steph M.: It's the only time all of us will be in one place before October, so there needs to be a sense of grandeur to our gathering.

Abby: OK. Can we get onto some specifics?

Kristie: Well, we have the venue, which is technically the North Rose Garden at Buckingham Fountain in Grant Park, since you can't book the fountain directly. Capacity is 1000, which I know we won't go past even with an open guest list for the ceremony. We are going to need some kind of crowd control for the event. Steph feels having a couple of people who are local and can work with us on the venue would be a positive addition. This is why we have asked Alyssa and Sofia to join us this morning.

Abby: Would they take the place of "ushers" for an indoor venue?

Steph M.: Yes, they would. Therefore, it should be up to you and Sam to determine who you want in those roles. I'm just suggesting that having a couple of individuals do the advance work and then lead this "honor guard" on the day would make for fewer headaches and less balls to drop.

Sam: How many overall are you thinking we'll need?

Steph M.: Six total.

Abby: So we'd be able to add four more people to our bridal party, then?

Steph M.: Yes, if you wish. First the two of you should decide if you want to do this, and then how.

Sam (to Abby): I think we should go with their suggestion. Neither of us are going to be in Chicago until the beginning of October at the very earliest. There is no way we can pull some of this together in a couple of weeks or less.

Abby gives Sam a thumbs-up, after which Sam addresses the four Red Stars as a group.

Sam: Are the four of you confident that you can manage the advance work on the venue such that we won't need to hire an wedding planner to oversee everything?

Alyssa: I know that your sister and sister-in-law are sort of intruding on your wedding with our inclusion, but know that we only want to help them give you the wedding you want.

Abby (to Alyssa and Sofia): Sam, interject if you disagree, but I think we're cool with the idea of the two of you joining the management of this long-distance wedding event.

Sam nods in agreement, and the two friends of Kristie and Steph's are added to the roster.

Sam: Does the venue have a facility to hold a reception afterwards?

Kristie: The reception will be outdoors as well. We'll be given a list of caterers from which to choose.

Abby: Sounds like that part is done, or will be shortly.

Steph M.: Next, attire. Since Sam and Abby are letting everyone select their own outfits, who has already gotten theirs?

Sam: I went and got my wedding dress a couple of days after Steph, Yael, and I did some preliminary info-gathering at the beginning of March.

Yael: I bought mine that day.

Steph L.: Mine is up in the air. I'm not sure I can get the one I want altered to fit, so I'm going to start looking for something else.

Megan: Nothing yet, but there's still time.

Kristie: I stumbled onto this awesome dark red dress with matching heels at one of the stores along Michigan Ave., so I'm set.

Steph M.: Got the dress. Need to find shoes to go with it, though.

Abby: Sam showed me a dress on Macy's website that her and the other two thought would be PERFECT for me, and I agreed, so when she picked up hers I got it. Looking for some cute shoes to match, however.

Alyssa: Since we were just added, I am guessing the two of us will need to do some hunting for outfits.

Kristie: I'll do a trip with the two of you to find something, but if you already have an outfit you think will work, send me pics.

Sofia: Thanks, Kristie. I'll look through the closet when we get back to Chicago.

Steph M.: Everyone seems to be well-along with that. Sam and Abby, have you started discussing the service and the timing logistics for the day?

Sam: I'd like to have it early on Sunday so people don't have to stay in Chicago an extra night.

Kristie: How early?

Sam: Nothing obnoxious like 7am, which would require everyone to be up by 3am to do all the pre-ceremony stuff. How does 10am sound?

Steph M.: Might damper some people's celebrations the previous evening, but that should be workable for all concerned. Correct?

Steph L.: For something this important, we'll make it work.

Megan: Totally.

Steph M.: Check another thing off the list.

Abby: We've discussed the service a little bit. I couldn't find anything I liked from the pre-scripted ones online, so Sam asked John if he knew anyone in the marrying business. When she went to training on Tuesday, John had a copy of a Lutheran wedding service a friend of his sent him, boiled down to the bare minimum so we could customize it as we wished. We want Yael to do a song right after the vows and the pronouncement. We know what we DON'T want, which is a traditional service that glosses over the fact that we're two women marrying each other. When we finally get someone on board to do the ceremony, then we will go deeper into the particulars.

Yael: Can I get a copy of that so I can see how the ceremony is laid-out?

Sam: Sure. We'll bring it to training on Monday, since it would probably get lost if we brought it with us today.

Yael: Thanks.

Kristie: I suggest we try to Skype one another on a monthly basis or so between now and October, with a sit-down in Chicago a couple of days before to hammer out any last-minute tweaks.

Sam: Sounds like a winner there. Everyone has one another's information, I hope, and Abby and I will discuss who else we want to add to the honor guard.

Everyone around the table nods in agreement with that statement.

Steph M.: With that accomplished, I move that we recess until our first Skype session sometime next month.

Abby: Seconded and approved.

The women get up and leave the restaurant, with the Breakers heading to their respective homes to rest a bit before going to Jordan Field for today's game. Steph and Kristie walk upstairs to their room for a quick cuddle and nap before the team bus takes them to Jordan, while Alyssa and Sofia return to their respective rooms.

**********

Following a 1-1 draw between the North Carolina Courage and the Atlanta Storm, Lifetime switched to the second game of the first-ever doubleheader on the network, pitting the Boston Breakers against the Chicago Red Stars in their only 2022 regular-season match-up. Both teams have started the season with a pair of shutout wins, with the Breakers scoring eight over their first two games and the Red Stars backing up their opening-day win versus Philadelphia with a gritty 1-0 victory in Kansas City.

Stephanie Yang: Welcome to Lifetime's coverage of the NWSL. From Jordan Field on the campus of Harvard University comes a top-of-the-table fixture between the Boston Breakers and the Chicago Red Stars. Good evening, I'm Stephanie Yang. Both teams come into tonight's battle on a high. Chicago is off to its best start in a few years, due in no small part to the addition of Kristie Mewis this off-season. Boston is doing what everyone expected after this off-season's roster shuffling. They have defeated both Sky Blue and Philadelphia by 4-0 scorelines, with Steph Labbe getting the clean sheet in the opener and Libby Stout shutting out the Charge last week. Let's go to the booth and join tonight's announcing team, Jack Edwards and former Breaker Cat Whitehill.

Jack: Thank you, Steph. Although this is only Week 3 of the NWSL season, we might be seeing a preview tonight of the final on October 15th. Cat, what must each team do to pick up all three points?

Cat: Chicago needs to really pay attention to all the interplay that happens in the midfield between Jessie Fleming, Morgan Andrews, and Rose Lavelle. Boston's task is to manage the little moments that have seemed to slip past them against the top teams in the league. Whichever one can get the opening tally will stand a good chance of winning.

Jack: The starting lineups, brought to you by Brigham and Women's Hospital. The Red Stars will trot out their standard first XI. Alyssa Naeher in goal, a backline of Arin Gilliland, Katie Naughton, Cari Rocarro, and Casey Short, with Danielle Colaprico playing behind the threesome of Sarah Stratigakis, Vanessa DiBernardo, and Kristie Mewis. Stephanie McCaffrey and Sofia Huerta man the forward spots. For Boston, Steph Labbe is back between the pipes after getting last week off. The back four sees more shuffling, as Meagan Stassi makes her first start at right back. Julie King and Megan Oyster are the center backs, with Allysha Chapman on the left. Sam Mewis, with three goals in her first two games this season, anchors a midfield that includes Rose Lavelle, Jessie Fleming, and Morgan Andrews. Another change for the Breakers is up top, as Kayla Duran is getting the start today alongside Kyah Simon in place of Midge Purce.

Chicago kicks off left-to-right and immediately puts pressure on the rookie right back, as Mewis beats her to the endline before having her cross picked out of the sky by Labbe. The Breakers make a foray of their own through the tricky ball-handling of Lavelle, whose too-long through-pass to Simon ends up in the hands of Naeher. The match calms down considerably after the first five minutes and both teams settle into their standard modes of operation. The first real scoring chance comes in the 18th minute, when Huerta rips a shot that Labbe has to tip over the crossbar, resulting in a corner kick. A powerful header from McCaffrey on Mewis' corner is pawed away by the Canadian #1, giving up another corner. Gilliland overhits it, putting it out for a throw-in. Boston's best chance of the half would come in the 33rd minute when Fleming dribbles past Colaprico and takes a shot that nicks the right upper 90 on the wrong side of the bars. Two minutes of stoppage time in the first half are played and the teams go to halftime knotted at zeroes.

Neither team makes an adjustment to start the second half. More ebb-and-flow between the two sides would result in a pair of lasers punched away by Naeher and an upper 90 screamer that Labbe somehow is able to tip off the underside of the crossbar, then secure before it hits the ground, staying out of the net. The Red Stars would finally open the scoring in the 71st minute when a cross from DiBernardo is initially given up on by Labbe and Stassi, only to find Mewis perfectly time her run and position to meet it on the edge of the six, four yards off the end line. A one-time flick slips between the goalkeeper and the near post to put Chicago ahead, 1-0. The Breakers substitute Purce for Andrews and press Fleming slightly to the left and bring Lavelle in slightly, opening up space for Stassi and Chapman to make runs down the flanks. This move would pay off in the 84th minute as Stassi carries the ball up the right touchline past midfield, then strikes a cross that Purce meets level with the penalty spot and heads back across Naeher to tie up the match. Both teams struggle to find that last gear after the equalizer and a 1-1 draw is the result.

Steph Yang has corralled the Mewis sisters for a post-match interview.

Steph Y.: Kristie, your run on Vanessa's ball was almost Matrix-like. How did you know to change your depth and angle to meet it where it landed, since both Stassi and Labbe thought it was headed out?

Kristie: In training, I have learned that Vanessa's crosses tend to level out a little as they die. The ball didn't look like it had enough on it to go out, so I picked where I felt it would go straight-sideways and met it there. A little lucky, but sometimes luck is what you need.

Steph Y.: Sam, the Breakers lost to this team late in Orlando in the final of the Hollywood Studios Cup. You come back late here to grab a point. What is it about Chicago that has made them a difficult team for Boston to play?

Sam: Steph, it starts with the amount of offensive talent they possess, and it isn't limited to one spot on the field like our three-headed wizard. They can get any of 7 or 8 players involved in the offense. We still have one more shot at them this season, that is if my big sister and her friends make it to the NWSL final. Otherwise, it will be a sad day for them watching us win the trophy on their home field without a chance to contend for it.

Steph Y.: Back to the booth.

**********

Kristie: Keep up the trash, Stretch, and I won't stand up for you and Abby the next day.

Sam: Kratch, you love me too much to follow through on that threat.

Steph M.: Why are my two favorite Mewises fighting?!

Sam: It seems your wife can't take a little ribbing.

Kristie: We have a win and a draw against you so far this year, so you really don't have much to rib about.

Sam: Just wait. Once Abby returns, no team is going to get a SNIFF of goal. Mark it down, we drop no more than four points after her first start on June 4th.

Abby: What's that, Sammy? Don't be writing any checks with your mouth that you expect my you-know-what to cash.

Sam: Abby, would I ever do that to you?

Abby: Ummm...YES! Yes, you would.

Kristie: Now you see what you're getting yourself into by marrying this woman?

Abby: I knew that the first time I met you and Steph while with her. I can't control any of you, but the two of you know how to keep her in line.

Steph M.: We ought to get showered and changed if we want to beat the rest of the players to your place.

Sam: Good point. Abby, can you leave now so someone is there before the guests arrive? I'll catch a lift over with these two.

Abby: Got it, babe.

Abby kisses Sam and leaves the stadium to drive back to their apartment. Sam, Steph, and Kristie head for the locker rooms to clean up before departing for home.

**********

Patrick waits outside the gates for Meagan and Morgan to come out from the complex. Meagan approaches Patrick and they converse a little over her defensive play and her game-tying assist. Morgan joins them a couple of minutes later, where Patrick finally channels the nerves and takes his chance.

Patrick: Morgan, what does someone have to do to get you to go on a date with them?

Morgan: Well, ask for starters. I thought you and Meagan were an item.

Patrick: We're friends and hang out a lot, though sometimes it seems for different reasons. I get to connect through her to the women's soccer world, and she gets a bit of street cred when I use my inside knowledge of pro and international soccer to help her out, like talking to Abby about her in the hopes she could get a trial with the Breakers. To be honest, sometimes I think she only hangs with me because of my little-known secret.

Morgan: What's that?

Patrick: My aunt is a 99er.

Morgan: What's your last name again?

Patrick: Sobrero.

Morgan: Kate's your aunt?!

Patrick: Guilty as charged.

Morgan: I was four when they won the World Cup, so I don't remember a LOT about that other than what is in the history books.

Patrick: I was three, but my dad took me to all the US games, from the opener against Denmark in New York through to the final in LA against China. I have pictures of us here in Boston when they played North Korea in the group phase.

Morgan: Think I can see those some time?

Patrick: Of course, but first.....would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning at Blue State on Commonwealth?

Morgan blushes a little, remembering how shy she can be when someone is doting attention on her. "Yes, I would. 10 o'clock work for you?"

Patrick: Sounds good.

The two go their separate ways, as Patrick is joining Meagan for Sam and Abby's party, while Morgan meets up with Jessie Fleming for the walk back to their apartment.

**********

Week 3 (April 23)

Atlanta 1 North Carolina 1 (O'Sullivan/Press; Proffitt/Smith)

Boston 1 Chicago 1 (Purce/Stassi; Mewis/DiBernardo)

Orlando 3 Philadelphia 1 (Horan/Camila, Horan/Catley, Morgan/Weatherholt; Dallstream/Farquharson)

Washington 1 Sky Blue 1 (Pugh/Hinkle; Kerr/Killion)

Los Angeles 4 Houston 1 (Williams/Barrow, Sanchez/Barrow, Williams, Williams pk; Turnbow/Earle)

Kansas City 0 Portland 2 (Long/Corboz, Quinn)

Vancouver 1 Seattle 1 (Rose/Woeller; Rapinoe/Nairn)


	32. New Beginnings

The post-game celebration at Sam and Abby's is a good mix of Breakers and Red Stars. Vanessa and Sofia have come at the insistence of Kristie, knowing that for them to get league-wide support like her and Steph get and Morgan and Kelley are getting, they need to be seen together as a couple. Megan's here, as is Steph Labbe. Rose has shown up, along with Meagan and Patrick.

Steph M.: Kristie, look at Steph. When we met this morning, she was really chipper. Now she looks like a wounded animal.

Kristie: She takes losses badly, or ties where she KNOWS she's at fault for the result because it feels to her like a loss.

Steph M.: That's pretty rough, to always beat yourself up like that when things don't go right. Maybe keep an eye on her so she doesn't go too deep into the tank.

Kristie: Will do, and thanks for caring about her. She's a good person deep down, even if she can scare the hell out of you at 30 paces.

Kristie goes to check on her former goalkeeper.

Kristie: I know you don't want to hear it from me since I WAS the goalscorer, but don't beat yourself up on giving up that goal. You didn't play the second half against us in Orlando, and I hadn't yet learned how Vanessa's balls flatten out when they lose steam.

Steph L.: Thanks, bud. We had been doing so much better with this makeshift defense of ours that I expected it to hold tight against you guys.

Kristie: Sam told Steph Yang in the post-game interview that with us having all the offensive weapons we do, playing us is a tough task for your squad, made more so by not having Abby at the moment.

Steph L.: True. The new kid, Meagan, she did alright for her first extended action with the team. I think she'll be kept when Abby is activated. We might deal someone for a pick or just release a player who is underperforming.

Kristie: Do you know if she's on a standard or two-way contract?

Steph L.: Would guess standard since John doesn't really like to keep talent around that he's not planning to use.

Kristie: Things better on the personal front?

Steph L.: It's complicated. I am starting to fall for someone that I can't have, and I have another person trying to get my attention but who I don't see as anything more than a placeholder until I can get with who I want.

Kristie: Careful with the booze, girl. Life can't be lived from the bottom of a bottle.

Steph L.: I'm still in control, Kristie.

Kristie: Ok, just checking.

Rose comes over and sits down next to the hulking goalkeeper.

Rose: Sorry we weren't able to keep the clean sheet for you. I should have been following Kristie closer so Meagan wouldn't have had to make the judgment call on that ball.

Steph L.: I think there's enough blame to go around. I let up on the ball as well, thinking it was going out.

Rose is wondering how she wants to phrase this, since she's a newbie in picking up women.

Rose: I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner together on Friday night after we get to DC.

Steph L.: Are you asking me out?

Rose: I guess I am. I think you're sort of hot in that "been there, done that, have the scars to prove it" way. Older women intrigue me.

Steph L.: I should be up-front with you. I just got out of a long-term relationship recently and am not looking at the present time for anything committed.

Rose: Fair, but it's just dinner. OK?

Steph L.: Sure.

**********

While the Sporting Chic trio discuss business, Steph and Abby chat.

Abby: Are you back on the market yet?

Steph L.: Not really. I mean I have my eye on someone, and Rose seems to be interested in me, but I'm not really in a spot to move on from Georgia yet.

Abby: That tough getting past her, huh?

Steph L.: Yeah. Kristie noticed me burying my head in the bottle this evening, which I've been doing more often due to the loneliness.

Abby: I'm your friend. Remember, you ARE standing up for me. If you need to talk, or get stuff off your chest, or whatever, call me. Don't try to drown your sorrows in a keg.

Steph L.: Thanks, Abs.

**********

Before the party breaks up, Sam checks with everyone present to confirm who will be in Atlanta on the 14th for Moe's home return for the Storm. Steph and Kristie are in, as are Sam, Abby, and Steph Labbe. Vanessa and Sofia check with one another and decide to take a stand with the rest against what happened to Morgan. Sam fills them in on what she and Emily discussed on Wednesday (the Storm's third kits with stitching in them of friends/family who are gay, the replica jerseys they can purchase and have customized with the number of a significant person in their lives) and plans are tentatively made for all who will be in town already to meet up at Morgan and Kelley's the morning of the match. Vanessa and Sofia travel back to the Doubletree, with Kristie and Steph Mac taking Steph Labbe home before going to the hotel. The Breakers all return to their abodes and Abby cleans up the place before she and Sam hit the sack.

**********

Patrick: Good morning, Miss Andrews. How are you this fine day?

Morgan: Other than a little chilly, not too bad.

The pair order their coffees and pastries (True Blue and a peanut butter-chocolate cookie bar for Patrick, French Roast and a cranberry-orange scone for Morgan), then take seats at a table along the front window.

Patrick: How do you like playing for the Breakers?

Morgan: I really enjoy it. John is a tremendous coach and really empowers the players to hold one another accountable and to take risks in the game. I adore my midfield mates and am SO GLAD we now have Sam Mewis, so I can play more offensively.

Patrick: He seems like a really good guy. All of the players I've heard from the Canadian National Team have nothing but praise for him, and his belief in women being in charge of the women's game I'm sure endears him to them.

The server brings their food and drinks to their table and is thanks by both of them.

Morgan: Apparently, him and his friend who runs the Urban Coaching Project are working to bring a coaching module to Boston Public Schools, with our team also having an opportunity to go through it as part of a two-month seminar before preseason starts in March.

Patrick: I can't see how anyone who is local would turn down that chance, especially with NSCAA coming to town in January.

Morgan: I'm not sure I see myself coaching after my playing days are over. I went to USC for broadcast journalism, which I'm sure you know, so I feel like my future contribution will be behind the microphone.

Patrick: Nothing wrong with that. The more former players with those degrees that go into the booth, the better the coverage will become.

Morgan: Right. So tell me how a Michigan boy like you ends up in Boston.

Patrick: I went to college at the University of Michigan, then attended grad school in Milwaukee, where I lived with Kate and Chris. During my program there, I developed a correspondence with Drs. Cantu and McKee at Boston University on their work with CTE in athletes. I sent a copy of my capstone paper on Second Impact Syndrome to them and Dr. Cantu asked me to come to Boston for an interview. I originally thought he was wanting me to come in for a research position, but he was looking to hire an additional trainer/therapist at the Concussion Center connected to Emerson Hospital, one who could deal with the tougher cases of athletes who were dealing with the effects of multiple concussions, the type of situation that typically forces them into retirement because they can't get clearance to return to play. I interviewed and he offered me the position on the spot. That's how I ended up here.

Morgan (flirting slightly): So it wasn't because I was here and you thought you might want to get to know me better than as a fan from 1000 miles away?

Patrick: If I say yes, then I look creepy, right? I got interested in concussion therapy because the leading place to work in the field and study its effects was Boston, which coincided with you playing here for the Breakers. I thought that if I got a job at Cantu, I might get to work with some of the Breakers and that it could lead to working in the NWSL, plus the possibility that one of my clients might actually introduce me to you at some point.

Morgan: So a little bit of both, then. If I doubted your truthfulness, then yes it would be a bit creepy. Your honesty actually makes it sort of sweet that you would nurse a crush on me and then seek to act on it.

Patrick: Believe me, it took a LOT to get me over the hump to ask you out. Bryan and I talked about it at Meet the Breakers, after he told me that him and Megan were going out after the home opener.

Morgan: He trying to line up a double?

Patrick: He asked me about that. I told him I had to get a first date with you before I could think about it.

Morgan: Well, you got the first one, and I think you're going to get a second one. That is, if you want a second one.

Patrick: Since you're asking, you get to pick what we do. In other words, yes.

With their coffee finished, Morgan and Patrick leave the coffee shop and walk toward the MTA station to go their separate ways. Morgan gets Patrick's number and kisses him on the cheek, telling him that she'll call once she figures out what she wants them to do on their next date.

**********

Sam and Abby are having a leisurely Sunday in their apartment following last night's festivities.

Abby: Have you thought about who you want to add to the honor guard?

Sam: It's going to be hard to cut it down to just four overall. You?

Abby: Caprice, for one.

Sam: No surprise. You go back way longer than the two of us.

Abby: Then it gets a little tougher. There's Taylor and Katelyn, who we've been with in LA, Rochester, and Cary. Sarah if you don't pick her.

Sam: Sarah's in, then. Two more.

Abby: We could go with those other two, but that leaves out Lindsey and Moe, who I know are your BFFs on the national team.

Sam: Lindsey is probably more interested in seeing how our wedding plays out than participating in it, considering her and Emily are probably going to do theirs before the start of the 2023 season.

Abby: True. So Moe, then?

Sam: Yes. You have the last one.

Abby: I love Katelyn, but I'm closer to Taylor and she was really supportive when we decided to let the Courage know about us.

Sam: Caprice, Moe, Sarah, and Taylor. That good with you?

Abby: Yes.

Sam's phone buzzes. She checks it to see a message from her sister from the airport.

Great weekend. Love you both. See you on the 14th in Atlanta. Keep an eye on your keeper, please. I'm worried about her.

Sam shares the message with Abby.

Sam: Something is going on with Steph. Kristie's saying to keep an eye on her. You were checking on her last night. I saw her really distraught one of the first days in Orlando. Do you know anything?

Abby: She told me last night that she's got her eye on someone and that Rose seems to be interested in her, but that she's not ready to be back in the dating game yet. I think both Kristie and I are worried that she's turning to alcohol to get her through the pain and loneliness of losing Georgia.

Sam: She WAS hitting it a bit heavy last night. She also did that at the St. Patrick's Night party at the tournament. By the time of our first game there, however, she was fine.

Abby: Could have been seeing all the couples at that event that got her feeling down.

Sam: Yeah. Same as last night with everyone here.

Abby: I think the expectation coming to Boston was that Georgia would be with her, but now that they're not together anymore, she doesn't have that one person to lean on while adjusting to life here.

Sam: She also puts herself in situations where she's the solo amongst us pairs.

Abby: How were things on the trip last weekend to Philly?

Sam: Good. She was happy, even though John decided to play Libby in goal. 

Abby: Who's she been rooming with so far?

Sam: In Philly, it was her and Julie. In Orlando, because of the tighter budget rules, she roomed with Yael and the rest of the team were three-to-a-room.

Abby: So she's been partnered up with the team leadership so far. Seems pretty safe. No resentment on the rest of the team's part to her being around them?

Sam: Heck no! I think they actually enjoy the fact that she's not playing mother hen with them.

Abby: I noticed that her and Yael were pretty chummy at the party a couple of weeks ago.

Sam: Yeah, and Yael volunteered to stay behind after practice the next day to work with Steph on some areas of her game since she didn't see a lot of action in her four halves of the Hollywood Studios Cup.

Abby: You don't think........

Sam: Well, remember Hoodrat said that it might not be too long before an older player and a young coach crossed that professional line.

Abby: And I said that were I looking for an example of that, I'd pick those two given what we know about them.

Sam: Do you suspect anything out of the norm, or is this just speculation?

Abby: I'm just spitballing here. No proof that anything is happening. I DO think we should alert John about what we're seeing with her and the sauce, since that has the potential to affect the entire team if it's not brought under control.

Sam: You're right. When I drop off the service for Yael tomorrow, I'll talk to her as well as John about Steph's drinking.

Abby leans over and kisses Sam in appreciation for her being concerned about her friend and teammate. The two return to their bedroom for an afternoon cuddle and nap.

**********

US National Team coach Laura Harvey has released her 23-player roster for the team's pair of friendlies against Argentina on May 21st in Kansas City and May 24th in Houston.

Goalkeepers - Alyssa Naeher (Chicago Red Stars), Jane Campbell (Houston Dash), Katelyn Rowland (Los Angeles Olympias)

Defenders - Julie Johnston Ertz (Philadelphia Charge), Taylor Smith (North Carolina Courage), Cari Roccaro (Chicago Red Stars), Casey Short (Chicago Red Stars), Emily Sonnett (Atlanta Storm), Jaelene Hinkle (Washington Spirit), Christina Gibbons (North Carolina Courage)

Midfielders - Morgan Brian (Atlanta Storm), Rose Lavelle (Boston Breakers), Danielle Colaprico (Chicago Red Stars), Andi Sullivan (Houston Dash), Ashley Sanchez (Los Angeles Olympias), Samantha Mewis (Boston Breakers), Lindsey Horan (Orlando Pride), Crystal Dunn (Chelsea Ladies)

Forwards - Christen Press (Los Angeles Olympias), Stephanie McCaffrey (Chicago Red Stars), Lynn Williams (Los Angeles Olympias), Mallory Pugh (Washington Spirit), Savannah Jordan (Portland Thorns)

**********

Following training on Tuesday, Washington Spirit captain Shelina Zadorsky informed general manager Lori Lindsey that a players-only meeting was going to being held, so they could clear the air over what's been going wrong the first three weeks of the season and to discuss the ownership change and its implications for them. Lori felt like this would also be a good time for her to get some feedback on the club's culture of homophobia and so asked if she could pop in at the conclusion to answer any questions the players might have, which was agreed to by Shelina.

Shelina: We were Eastern Conference champions just a year ago, and now we've taken only one point from three games, including a draw at home against Sky Blue. I know we have lost a significant amount of our defense from last year, but picking up just a single goal a game so far won't cut it in this league. What do WE as players need to do to get this thing turned around, because I'm not sure we can count on management at the moment to make any fixes?

Tori Huster: Orlando was the only team to get a multiple-goal win on us, so the defense has held together reasonably well. Atlanta's winner came very late and the Sky Blue goal was the result of Sammy beating Christen off the line on Killion's PK rebound.

Abby Smith: Yeah, Tori. The Orlando game is the only one where I think we really didn't give a solid performance, and that was probably due to them getting more games in their tournament than we did in ours with Sky Blue and North Carolina.

Meggie Dougherty Howard: What I've noticed is that our transition game hasn't been so good. Last year, Abby and Shelina could get it out of the back to Tori and we'd be able to start pressing bodies forward on the attack, or Steph could throw out to the flanks for either Kassey or Estelle to move it up the park. This year, with the flip-flopping in the middle between Christen, Kassey, and Shelina, we don't have that instinctual ball movement to go forward or wide with it quickly.

Kassey Kallman: I knew when Jim made the trade for Jaelene that I would probably be getting moved to the center, and I'm OK with that, but his moving me out right against Orlando led to the PK and then the third goal where Kennedy was able to slip into the box unmarked. I think we'll be best if Shelina and I can actually work together more and get some additional time with Tori to work on our speed of play coming out of the back.

Hearing Kassey mention spending more time with Tori caused the midfielder to get some butterflies, as she has been harboring a bit of a heart-on for her former Florida State teammate since she came to Washington before the 2017 season.

Tori: I'd be totally interested in helping develop better chemistry with the two of you.

Shelina: That seems like one problem resolved. Now, the coaching. I know we're not supposed to use a players-only meeting to rag on the coach, but I think his "holier than thou" attitude is affecting the team. Thankfully, Bill sold the franchise to DelMarVa so we now have one less bigot to deal with in the organization.

Kelsey Wys: I think the culture of the organization took a major hit when he dealt Caprice and Cali to Philly after finding out that they were together. It's caused everyone who MIGHT be gay to become really defensive and protective of their private lives, else they get the same treatment.

Pointing at Tori and Kassey, Kelsey continued. "I've known these two for more years than I can count, yet I'm always afraid to be around them one-on-one because rumors might start."

At this, both Tori and Kassey's ears perked up, since both have certain feelings for the goalkeeper, who they've been friends with since Tallahassee, but are just as stymied on how to act on them. As a result, all three of them have pretty much stayed out of the dating market, hoping that at some point an opportunity would arise to make a play in some direction.

Shelina: This might be the point where we need to bring in Lori and get some of this off our chests.

Tori departs the conference room to find Lori and bring her into the meeting. Lori comes back with the deputy skipper and stands at the front of the room.

Lori: I asked Shelina if I could come in toward the end of your meeting to explain to you what's happening behind the scenes and get whatever feelings you have about the changes on the table. It seems you wanted me in sooner. What's up, ladies?

Shelina: I feel as though I speak for a good portion of the team when I say that the culture of homophobia around here has made our play suffer this season, especially after seeing a number of our teammates be dealt away in the recent past.

Lori: Can you give me examples, Shelina?

Shelina: The biggest one was the trade of Caprice Dydasco and Cali Farquharson to Philadelphia right after they publicly acknowledged seeing one another. We lost two national team players in the off-season, both of whom were out, plus the air of Jim's smugness over his wheeling-and-dealing has affected the team's morale, I believe.

Lori: When Becky and I said at the press conference a few weeks ago that we were going to do an investigation up and down the organization to address this issue, we meant it. Now, as far as more trades because of this, Jim no longer has that power, and you all know that I'm out, so you can be rest assured that I won't act with malice should we need to make changes to the roster in the future. We play Boston this weekend and Philly next, both of which have former Spirit players on their teams who were dealt out of here under those possible circumstances. To do this effectively, and based on the accusations you have made, which seem pretty well-grounded, I am going to suspend him for those two games and meet with the players in question. Where he stands after that, I don't know.

Tori: Who will be in charge?

Lori: We have enough soccer minds in the front office to hold this together. With Becky and I using the game weekends to get information from our former players, we won't be involved on the sidelines. I will be naming Sarah Huffman, who we brought onto the staff as a special adviser to Becky, the interim coach for these two matches, but the three of us will be handling various parts of the week's training, and we might also bring in a guest trainer or two to see how they do with the team on a personal level, in case we decide to make a change after the suspension. Remember, your new management has Olympic gold medals and a Women's World Cup championship on their resumes, so we're no flunkies trying to play at coaching.

Shelina: What do you think, team?

Kelsey: I think that will DEFINITELY help with the morale, but it doesn't really solve our on-field struggles with transition or defensive chemistry.

Lori: We'll take those up tomorrow, when all three of us will be on the field with you.

Mallory Pugh: Lightning and Broon in training?! That oughta be fun. You sure you girls can hang?

Lori: We might be old now, but we still have some game left in our bones. See you tomorrow.

The meeting concludes, with the players having some hope that the season can be salvaged.

**********

The UCLA diaspora get together for a Skype call.

Taylor: Whasssssssssap!

Sam: Leave it to Taylor to bring the volume to these discussions.

Abby: Hey Tay! We've got some news for you. Actually, I'll save it until the rest of the kids get online.

Caprice joins the conversation. "Let's party!"

Abby: That's my bestie there.

Sarah: Don't forget about me!

Sam: How could ANYONE forget about you, dear.

Taylor: Is everyone here?

Megan: I'm here!

Sam: That just leaves our left-coaster.

Katelyn finally gets home from training and errands and dials into the group gabfest.

Katelyn: Finally here. You guys really need to set these up at a more convenient time for those of us not privileged enough to be on Eastern time.

Sarah: Not our fault that you ended up in LA when you should have been in Washington.

Katelyn: Blame their management for being scatter-brained about what to do in goal this year.

Sam: Don't think our own bosses here in Boston didn't have something to do with that.

Katelyn: True. Your people backed them into a corner by offering up your starting goalkeeper for someone they wanted to pawn off for pocket change, probably.

Abby: Hey hey hey hey hey! Remember that *I* was part of that deal as well!

Taylor: Yep, and that's why we're afraid to play you guys this year. With our offense less-than-stellar even WITH Marta, and your defense air-tight with the three of you mucking up the scoring chances in front of Labbe, I wouldn't be surprised if you get all six points and two shutouts against us.

Abby: Don't put the cart before the horse. I won't be back full-time for your visit here, but I should be on the bench for it.

Taylor: Before I forget, we have ANOTHER Bruin going to National Team camp!

Katelyn stammers a little before speaking up. "I'm pretty surprised at the call-up. Clearly, they think I'm doing well enough even with the defensive problems our team is having to get a look."

Sam: So it'll be me, you, and Taylor together for the May friendlies.

Katelyn: No Abby?!?!

Abby: I'm not cleared yet. Tomorrow is my final test at Cantu. If I pass, I will be allowed to start training full-time with June 4th the targeted return date to the starting lineup.

Caprice: So, Sam and Abby, why did you call us all together?

Sam: We have some big news. You all know that we're getting married the day after the NWSL final in Chicago, right?

Taylor: Guess I missed that memo.

Sam: Ah, yeah. We haven't played you yet and you weren't at the Orlando tournament. Well, now you know.

Megan: I was the first to know, after Kristie and Steph, of course.

Sarah: Yeah, because the two of you play together.

Sam: That notwithstanding, it's also because I asked her to stand up for me, so she had to hear about it before the rest of you. Now, onto the news. When the Red Stars were in town last weekend, we got together with Kristie and Steph, plus a few others, to discuss wedding logistics and determine what we wanted to add to the basics. Steph brought up the need for crowd control since we're doing it at Buckingham Fountain in Grant Park, and came up with the idea of an honor guard to manage that, similar to ushers for an indoor wedding.

Abby: We agreed with that idea, and they have chosen two members of the Red Stars to head it up. The four of them will be able to handle on-the-ground things during the season that we can't deal with from halfway across the country, and will coordinate the day-of-event proceedings.

Sam: On Sunday, Abby and I discussed who we wanted to add, and we came up with four people. Two were rather easy, and the other two a bit tougher. Caprice and Sarah, will you accept our invitation to be part of the honor guard for our wedding?

Caprice: I'd be honored, pun intended.

Sarah: Yes!

Abby: After Sam decided she wanted Moe Brian in the wedding, the last spot came down to the two of you, Taylor and Katelyn. I love both of you and want you both to be involved, but I chose Taylor to round out this foursome. Katelyn, I'm going to talk with Sam about finding a special place for you in the mix, and when you see each other at national team camp, she can fill you in.

Taylor: I'm in.

Katelyn: Of course, I'm a little disappointed, but when we saw each other in Orlando, you didn't know if you were going to go any bigger than Kristie, the two Stephs, and Megan. I'll be happy to participate however you wish. So Taylor, how are you handling Jae being in DC?

Taylor: It's rough. All of my peeps keep leaving me. Abby left in the expansion draft, Lynn got dealt afterwards, Sam left last summer for Boston, Jae and you got traded this off-season, and J-Mac got picked up by Philly.

Katelyn: My girl is still there, so you two can get together and console each other over having your people stationed away from you.

Taylor: You've got a girlfriend, and she plays here?!?! Why didn't I know that?

Katelyn: After last season, before all the player movement started, the two of us talked and decided to start seeing each other. We knew that it was likely one of us would be traded away at some point, but the feelings I had developed for her while playing against her while at UCLA combined with seeing her when our teams would play each other in the league meant I had to step forward before the inevitable happened.

Megan: So you KNEW one of you would be out the door, but how? The only thing that would guarantee that is if you both are goalkeepers.......Sammy Jo?!?!

Taylor: What?! You and Sammy Jo? That's like the Hatfields and the McCoys, a Bruin and a Trojan getting together!

Katelyn: She wasn't a Trojan when we first met. She was at Oregon State first, and we never played each other when she was at SC, since she had to sit out a year because of transferring within the conference.

Megan: I thought she had something on the side going with Morgan.

Katelyn: That's what EVERYBODY thinks, but they are like sisters. I actually had to ask her about it to make sure that she was single before asking her out the first time.

Sam: Guess us Bruins will have to grill her when they come to town in a few weeks. Maybe get her and Morgan to go out with us the night before the game.

Taylor: I've gotta make sure she's not corrupting our sweet Katelyn, so I'm on the case in practice tomorrow.

Caprice: Us East-Coasters probably need to think about sleep. Lucky for you, girl, that you have another couple of hours to play.

Abby: Big day here tomorrow, so I HAVE to get a decent night's sleep. Night, everyone, and I'll email all of you beginning of next week with more specifics on the wedding.

The call comes to an end and Sam and Abby retire for the evening, hoping that tomorrow they will have clearance to begin working on their other project of the 2022 season.

**********

The big day has arrived in Boston. Sam, John, Yael, and Lee met Abby at the Cantu Concussion Center after training for today's final test in the concussion protocol. Today's set of tasks will be the exact same as the tests run last Wednesday. Patrick developed this method of clearance after noticing that initial clearance left too many athletes susceptible to cognitive difficulties upon return to the field due to the intense workload done to gain said clearance. Once an athlete is initially cleared, he or she will be off therapy for one week, after which the protocol is run a second time. If there is no change, the athlete will receive full clearance to return to action. If there is a decrease in capacity as a result of the seven-day rest period, then those areas which don't pass will be focused upon in order to return him or her to the initial clearance state, with another rest period, this time five days, put in place before returning for the final test. Everyone hopes that Abby will clear with flying colors today, but no one knows for sure what effect the wedding planning from the past week will have on the test.

Patrick: Abby, step onto the box and the hurdle, crouch, and shift your center of gravity as I move the objects.

Abby does as instructed and is able to maintain her balance without experiencing dizziness, giving out once her legs could no longer maintain the spread between the objects.

Patrick: One down. Now, follow this orange with your eyes as I move it around.

Patrick starts with the orange three feet away from Abby, then walks back with it until he is twenty feet away, followed by walking around the periphery at that distance until he is parallel with Abby on her right side. He walks toward her until he is six feet away, then walks behind her to come out on her left side at that six-foot distance before backing up to twenty feet. Patrick then stands in front of Abby and runs the standard follow-my-finger test from a distance of two feet. No signs of distress were noticed, either eye strain or loss of focus.

Patrick: That's the second one. We don't need to run the fitness test since that part of your recovery isn't subject to re-evaluation.

Patrick and Abby walk to his office to run the third test, which is a 20-minute conversation.

Patrick: Talk to me about your wedding planning. We saw each other on Saturday, so I know a lot about what's going on with you and Sam and overheard some of the other scuttlebutt at your place after the game.

Abby: Saturday before the game, Sam and I got together with Kristie, Steph, Megan, the other Steph, and a few others to work out some of the specifics on outfits, timing, wedding party numbers, and what needed to be done by the Chicago-based folks between now and October.

Patrick: You're having the wedding in Chicago?

Abby: Yes. We scheduled it for the day after the NWSL final, which of course we will be playing in, hopefully against the Red Stars.

Patrick: Very interesting. Guess it makes sense to do it where a lot of your guests might actually be due to the final and its festivities.

Abby: That's what I thought before I proposed to Sam.

Patrick: YOU were the asker?! I wouldn't have figured that.

Abby: Sam had been dragging her feet over us taking that next step, so I ended up using some of her closest people against her. A little conversation with our SB Nation beat writer after the trade where I hinted about Chicago and final weekend, a talk with Kristie that I think helped her get Steph to finally get over her own commitment issues, and a quiet night at home while those two were out for an early Valentine's Day dinner set the stage for me to pop the question.

Patrick: I'm going to pause here to inform you that you will be cleared today. Didn't see or hear anything disturbing, and I will presume that everything you said was fact. From that, your memory looks to be spot-on and I have no qualms about releasing you to return to the Breakers full-time. We can still talk if you like, but the rest of this will just be two friends tossing it around.

Abby: First, thank you for ALL your work and help to get me back to where I was before the elbow in Tokyo started this spiral. Soooo......what's up with you and Morgan?

Patrick: You saw me ask her out, right?

Abby: Actually, no. Sam asked me to head home and get the apartment ready for all of you to show up.

Patrick: Ok, so I asked her out for coffee on Sunday. It was a good time. She is sweeter in real life than I would have imagined from my own fantasies, and she is supposed to call me once she figures out what she wants to do on our next date.

Abby: So you're going out again?

Patrick: Yes, we are.

Abby: I wish you the best of luck. It'll be nice to have other couples around to hang around now and again, if the two of you end up together and if Bryan and Megan keep seeing one another.

Patrick: Bryan didn't mention anything at Saturday's game about the two of them going out again.

Abby: She's gone over to the library after practice a couple of times since they went out after the Sky Blue match, so I'd say they're an item. Athletes' schedules can be pretty hectic with the road trips and training and other obligations that come with the territory, but it seems like she likes him enough to make time when she can to see him.

Patrick: I now have to get MY Meagan someone, else she's third-wheeling it like your Megan would be doing with you and Sam.

Abby: Now that I'll be going back to training tomorrow, I'll be able to help you in that regard a little.

Patrick: We shouldn't leave your posse waiting. I know they are dying to hear that you're back.

Abby and Patrick stand up and Abby gives her trainer a big hug before they leave his office and head out to the lobby to join the Breakers' contingent.

Abby: The countdown to June 4th can officially begin!

Sam sheds a couple of tears before embracing her fiancee and holding her tight. John and Lee shake hands with Patrick and thank him for all of his work to get Abby healed. Yael walks over to the couple and hugs them both.

Abby: Coach, now that I'm cleared, can I go on this week's trip to Washington with the team?

John: I think that would be OK. Yael, what are the roommate pairings for this week?

Yael: I was planning to keep them the same as the Philly trip, which would mean we'd have one room that would have three.

John: Throw Dahlkemper in with her Bruins.

Yael: Actually, I think I have a solution to this that won't require us to do that. I'll have to shuffle bodies around a bit, but that won't be difficult since it'll be a revisit of some of the pairings from Orlando.

Lee: Guess that's settled.

Sam: Abby, let's head home. We need to tackle that home renovation project we talked about back in February.

Abby blushes at how Sam is describing their going home to get busy, but plays along with her. The five of them leave Cantu and head onto the rest of their days.

**********

Carli asks Julie to stay behind after training for a few minutes. The coach and captain retreat to her office.

Carli: I forgot to ask about how things went before we got to Orlando.

Julie: Christen was SO great about showing me what I could have if I left that cheater of a husband of mine.

Carli: So you're for sure going to leave him?

Julie: I still don't know. The specter of being out still scares me.

Carli: How about we do it together on the 14th at Love 4 All? Everyone presumes I play both sides of the fence, but I've never actually said so.

Julie: You sure about that?

Carli: Caprice, Cali, and DiDi will be out there with you, as well as me, plus a host of others from around the league, some of whom may also be coming out publicly for the first time.

Julie: Promise me this won't hurt.

Carli: It shouldn't. The fans will be nothing but supportive, I'm guessing. Our husbands, however, might not be too pleased with us actually making that statement since yours has been using emotional blackmail to keep you in the closet and mine is still in the dark about my being bi. Besides, you'll have ten days after that at national team camp with Christen.

Julie: Guess you've convinced me.

Carli: While you're here, do you want to go to the Sky Blue/Atlanta game with me on Sunday?

Julie: I was planning on heading to Jersey after our game on Saturday, but I guess I can wait until the morning and go with you. Not like Chrissy and I can do anything that night anyhow.

Carli: I'm waiting until the morning because I don't want to be dragging in late and disturb Jill and Madden.

Julie: See you tomorrow, boss, and thanks for the invite.

Carli: I've got your back, JJ.

Julie: Got yours as well, Los.

Carli: For that, I should bench you.

Julie chuckles as she leaves Carli's office and heads home.

**********

Jen Hoy: How are things with you and Arin away from the park?

Danielle Colaprico: Good and not-so-good. We're housemates, so we see each other all the time. The sex is fantastic, but that seems to be all she really wants to do when we're at home. I'd like this to be a real relationship and not some "friends with benefits" situation, but she doesn't seem interested in that currently. What about you and Alyssa?

Jen: Things are going SO DANG SLOW. I don't know what she is expecting from me. Yes, I know she's quiet and more comfortable with sitting back and analyzing everything before acting, but the one date we did go on was a lot of silence. I need her to take more of the lead if we're going to start something, but she doesn't seem to get that.

Danny: Wish I had some advice for you. Alyssa probably won't change her perspective on this, so either you will have to step forward and take the lead or nothing is going to happen.

Jen: As for you, maybe you need to lay out what you want from Arin and give her a chance to step forward. Otherwise, you'll be stuck waiting for her to make the commitment and who knows if she will.

Danny: Can I ask you something?

Jen: Of course.

Danny: Remember when we talked in Orlando about the two of us and how we felt about each other as well as Alyssa and Arin? I was wondering if you still have any sort of feelings for me.

Jen: Danielle, I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but you wanted Arin worse than you wanted me and I thought I could find something meaningful with Alyssa. Why do you ask?

Danny: Well, it seems like you want someone who will take the lead, and I want someone who is thoughtful and caring and knows how to let their heart speak as well as their body. Houston's in town this weekend, and I was planning to get together with Jane and Andi on Friday. Would you care to join me?

Jen: I'd love to. When we were in Orlando, I went with Alyssa to the unofficial Goalkeepers' Union meeting, so I got to know the two of them a little bit. They're both fairly serious, but you can see the love between them just by how they look at each other. I hope to find someone who can look at me like that.

Danny: So do I. It's a date, then. Well, not really a date. More like a wingwoman situation so I don't have to face them alone or take Arin along just to even up the sides.

Jen: OK, so it's not a date date, but it's a date.

Danny: Come here.

Jen stands up and walks around the table to where Danny is seated. Danny stands up and the two embrace, comforting one another over their less-than-successful dating lives. Before separating, Jen says to Danny: "If I had it to do over, I'd have gone for you instead."

Danny: Hold that thought. We'll see how you feel after our double with Jandi.


	33. A Foggy Future

The Breakers' players have split up around Washington, DC on this night before their showdown with the Spirit. Steph Labbe and Rose Lavelle are at Mythology.

Rose: Tell me a bit about yourself. I don't feel like I know you that well yet, despite our dogs being fast friends.

Steph: I was born and raised in the greater Edmonton area, went to college at UConn, played in Sweden for a few years before coming to the Spirit ahead of the 2016 season. Been in and out of the Canadian National Team system for the better part of 15 years now. Have a bronze medal from the 2016 Olympics, a silver from the 2020 Olympics but you already know that since you have a gold from those games, and won the Silver Glove at the 2019 World Cup in France.

Rose wasn't really looking for a rundown of Steph's career when she asked the question, but more about her likes/dislikes and personal information. She takes another stab at getting the goalie to open up.

Rose: What do you like to do in your free time?

Steph: Play with Rio, yoga, being outdoors, shopping a little bit, eating. You're the inquisitive type, aren't you?

Rose: Just want to get to know you better, since we're teammates here even though we're rivals on the international stage.

Steph is being slightly straight-forward with her answers, not wanting to lead Rose on or to express interest in the cute midfielder. She's thinking that Rose could be a good "girlfriend for appearances' sake" in order to keep the eyes and rumors of her relationship with the team's assistant coach out of the public eye, but doesn't want to go down that road just yet.

Steph: You said you were into older women. Why's that?

Rose: I think that I'm too much of a kid still to be serious in leading a relationship, and women my age are still in the finding-themselves stage of life, whereas I'd like to settle down sooner rather than later. With an older woman, both of those could happen. She'd be in control of how the relationship progressed and she'd also be seeking something long-term probably.

Steph: Well, older women have also seen a lot of things that you've yet to encounter and thus might be more jaded about love and stability than you think.

Rose takes Steph's words to heart, knowing that she is probably still bitter over the break-up with Georgia and isn't able to hide that from her.

Rose: I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but how did you and your girlfriend come to break up?

Steph: I was a bit of an asshole when it came to her career, believing that she could take a couple of years off from competing in order for us to have a child together. She felt put upon by that and decided she didn't want to shut down her training or pursuit of an Olympic medal in LA just to satisfy my desire to be a mom. I think she also wasn't too thrilled that I was gung-ho about the trade to Boston without letting her weigh in on it. In the end, we just wanted two different things out of life.

**********

Jessie Fleming and Mallory Pugh have met up at Shake Shack for dinner and gossip.

Jessie: Mal pal, what's new with you?

Mal: The usual. CP and JJ took me out for brunch when the Storm were here for the season opener.

Jessie: Wasn't Philly playing in Chicago that day?

Mal: Yeah. Julie flew here after the game to hook up with Mama.

Jessie giggles at that description.

Mal: Any luck on the dating front in Boston?

Jessie: Nope. Most nights I'm at home with Rose getting fat and watching Netflix.

Mal: Well, for what it's worth, I think you're cute. I know we were together at UCLA for like five minutes and have crossed paths a lot with our youth national teams and now the senior ones, but I sort of wish we weren't such rivals, because I would like to get to know you better.

Jessie blushes a little and is trying to figure out how to respond to the compliment.

Jessie: Thank you for the compliment. I think you're cute, too, in a sort of little-sister-getting-into-your-things kind of way. I think we're friends, right?

Mal: We are.

Jessie: Are you thinking maybe you'd want to be more?

Mal: Yes, but Christen and Julie would kill me if they found out I was crushing on a Canadian. Jaelene already thinks I'm trying to play on Deanne Rose from Vancouver, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Jessie: Don't get me started on what the uproar would be if we did start dating. Rhian would be displeased, Steph would probably try to rip me in half like I was a phone book, and Sincy and KK would offer to pay for me to go to a convent for a couple of years to cleanse myself of such impure thoughts.

Mal: So you're saying you'd be interested?

Jessie: Find me after the game tomorrow and let's see what kind of reaction we get from our teammates before we decide whether to start something or not. I DO like you. I just want to be sure neither one of us will get flack if something were to occur between us.

**********

Sam and Abby are with Morgan and Megan at Circa at Foggy Bottom.

Abby (to Morgan): I heard you and Patrick had a nice time on Sunday.

Morgan: Yes, we did. I like him. He's a good listener and isn't so fanboy when you actually sit down and talk to him one-on-one. I'm planning to go out with him again, but I need to come up with something for us to do.

Megan: Maybe you two can double with me and Bryan next Friday. Not sure what's happening in Boston that night, but I'm sure we can find something to do. I think Bryan brought up the idea to Patrick at one point, but he wanted to wait until he actually got a yes from you for a first date before suggesting that.

Morgan: Sounds like a plan. I think I'll surprise him at Cantu on Monday after training and let him know and you can let Bryan know. The two of us will figure out the particulars since we're rooming together this trip.

Megan: Yeah, because SOMEONE just had to get paired up with her fiancee.

Abby: Don't blame me. Yael made the assignments. John said that he'd put the three of us together since I asked him so late about coming on the trip, but I guess she felt it'd be too cruel for you to watch us being all couple-y.

Megan: She's right. I can handle it within the bigger group, but solo it can be tough, especially when your own person isn't around.

Sam: Morgan, we heard on Tuesday night that your buddy Sammy Jo is in cahoots with our beloved goalie in LA.

Morgan: That's news to me. I know there's been something there between them for a while, but didn't think they had gotten together.

Abby: Neither did anyone else, because most people suspect you and her are an item.

Morgan: Which is as big a lie as anyone can dream up. Yes, we both transferred into SC and we both got drafted by Boston, but we're pals, not baes.

Sam: That's what Katelyn told us, that you're like sisters.

Megan: The Bruin contingent decided that we need to have a sit-down with her when the Courage come to town over Memorial Day weekend. Care to join us and represent the defendant?

Morgan: Megan, you know Sammy Jo is shy and sweet, so you three shouldn't be worried about her leading your girl to the dark side.

Sam: Apparently, Taylor has already given her two of the three degrees this week in training. We're just making sure she has all the right intentions, especially those of us who weren't with the Breakers while she was.

Abby: I wonder what the other two parts of the three-headed wizard are up to tonight?

Morgan: Rose was going out with Steph, and Jessie I don't know what she had planned.

Abby: I should have remembered that, since I heard her ask Steph out at our post-game party last Saturday.

Sam: Speaking of post-game parties, I'd like to do a big grill-out next Saturday after the game with Atlanta. We're playing really early due to the Friday game in Orlando the following week, so we'll actually be done in time for dinner as opposed to the later-evening gatherings we've done for the first two games.

Abby: Sounds like a great idea. We'll also be able to talk about things related to Love 4 All.

Sam: We'll see the big dogs on Friday, but yeah, it'd be a chance for others to learn about it and get on board if they so choose.

Morgan: Is that the event in Atlanta surrounding Morgan Brian's home return for the Storm?

Sam: Yes. The Storm are debuting a new third kit, with the jerseys being auctioned off and the proceeds split amongst the Athlete Ally chapters at a number of Atlanta-area universities. The players can have the names of people they know who are gay stitched into the jersey, with other NWSL players able to purchase replicas with the number of their significant other or another gay person in their life on the back.

Morgan: I'll have to tell Sammy Jo about that.

Abby: I think Taylor was going to bring it up to her now that she knows about her and Katelyn.

Megan: We should head back to the hotel soon if we're going to beat curfew.

**********

Rose and Steph arrive back at the Renaissance Hotel and take the elevator back up to their floor. Rose thanks Steph for going out with her and they split off into their separate rooms.

Steph enters her room and sees Yael watching "Outlander".

Steph: Jamie Fraser getting you hot and bothered?

Yael: Not really. Claire does more for me nowadays, because she is sort of like this strapping goalkeeper I know. So how was your date with Rose?

Steph: It wasn't a date. I told her last week that I wasn't ready to be back in the game.

Yael: Maybe you should get back out there, at least for appearances' sake.

Steph: Was thinking about that tonight. Might not be a bad idea to be seen with my teammates out and about now and again. How was your night?

Yael: Pretty boring. Not sure the Chinese I picked up is agreeing with me. I think I'm going to schedule an appointment with my gynecologist when I get back to Boston, find out what's going on with me. Maybe it IS early on-set menopause, or maybe something else is causing my cycle to be off.

Steph: Do you want me to go with you?

Yael: Probably wouldn't be a good idea. Knowing you'd be willing to means a lot to me.

Steph: What's Aaron up to this weekend?

Yael: He's on the road for business. We have someone coming by twice a day to walk Ajax and make sure he's fed.

Steph: Forgot you had a dog. Maybe we should introduce him and Rio to one another.

Yael: Can you grab me a glass of water and the bottle of Benadryl in my bag?

Steph brings Yael what she requested and she takes the medication.

Steph: Allergies?

Yael: No. Wanting to get some additional sleep tonight and it also treats upset stomach.

Steph: Ready to turn in, then?

Yael: Yeah. Care to join me?

Steph: Let me change and then I'll be there.

Steph goes into the bathroom to change clothes and take her meds, then returns to Yael's bed.

Yael reaches up to turn out the light and she settles back into Steph's front side. Steph wraps her arms around her and whispers in her ear, "I love you, Yael."

Yael smiles and replies, "I love you too, Stephanie."

As they fall asleep, little do they know that their lives will be turned upside down in less than twenty-four hours.


	34. Windy City Shuffle

With the Houston Dash in town for a game tomorrow against the Red Stars, Jane Campbell and Andi Sullivan are out at Beatrix with Danielle Colaprico and Jen Hoy.

Jane: How does your owner do it, continually making fools out of the rest of the league in the transaction market?

Jen: I think Arnim secretly dreams up worst-case scenarios where he knows exactly who to go after when a player gets injured or we need help in a certain area of the field. I wouldn't say he is the only one that has held the league's other general managers by the short hairs. That duo in Boston can be pretty crafty when they see other teams tipping their hand on players.

Andi: Why can't WE have someone like that in our front office? Granted, we DID get three players from you for Cari and the draft pick.

Danielle: And they used the pick to get a player they rated higher than any of the three we gave up.

Jane: Now......Kelsey is starting to turn the corner. You guys might regret putting her into that deal.

Jen: We needed the defensive help. Sometimes, you have to give up quality to get quality.

Jane: True. So Jen, what happened with Alyssa? You not together?

Jen: I'm not sure. We went out after we got back from Orlando, but since then, nothing. We see each other at training and hang out on the road some, but she's not really pursuing this potential relationship and I'm not really happy sitting and waiting on her.

Danielle: Before you start asking if her and I are an item, we're friends and we talked about our feelings for one another and others before she approached Alyssa.

Andi: Not so easy trying to start something from scratch, is it? Going to school with Janice provided a lot of downtime to check one another out and let the feelings build before choosing to act upon them.

Danielle: I feel like I let my lust run away with me when it came to chasing Arin. She thinks I'm in this with her for the sex, when what I want is something a lot deeper, like the two of you have.

Jane: Don't be planning the wedding just yet. You never know what can happen. If the Dash don't make some improvements and fast, we'll be out of the playoff hunt by the July international break and might start dealing parts for ANOTHER rebuild. You saw how they left Lydia dangling on the waiver wire for any playoff contender to nab her. I don't know how committed the ownership is to fielding a competitive product.

Jen: Is there anything the league can do to make them adhere to minimum standards?

Andi: I think they're in a bind. On one hand, I'm sure they'd love to find a new ownership group that will lead the team properly. On the other, the club DOES spend a lot of money and have a great stadium situation, plus are joined with an MLS franchise.

Danielle: If the UVa girls can buy the Spirit, why can't another group of ex-players amass funds to try and pay the current ownership in Houston to get out of women's soccer?

Jane: Texas doesn't have that many big names that aren't still players. Where do you find that group who would WANT to rescue the Dash?

Jen: Good question.

**********

Alyssa has invited the defensive core of the Red Stars (Arin Gilliland, Cari Rocarro, Katie Naughton, and Casey Short) over to her apartment for a night of bonding.

Alyssa: I'm glad all of you could make it. Cari, since you're new to this, a quick primer. The defense gets together every so often, usually on a home weekend, to work on chemistry. I know you and Katie went to Notre Dame together, so I don't doubt you know each other really well, but the rest of us don't know you much yet and you us. We play games or rag on other teams or grill each other over our pathetic dating lives.

Cari: I look forward to walking out of here with some good dirt on the other three of you, since I know where Katie's skeletons are already.

Katie socks Cari in the arm. "I don't have THAT many in the closet. Just the one involving Morgan Andrews and why she REALLY de-committed from Boston College."

Casey: She said publicly it was because their program was out-of-control and the black marks on it from McCaffrey's statement about Penn State.

Alyssa: Still hate her ragging my alma mater like that, even though she's my friend and teammate.

Katie: Well, some of that is true, and I'm just going to leave it at that.

Arin: Since dating is on the agenda, anyone having any luck? Alyssa, I know you and Jen went out recently. How did that go?

Alyssa: Not so good. I don't think we'll be moving forward. If we can't have a simple one-on-one conversation with each other, how would we be able to make a relationship work? I'm too reserved to jump out and lead this, and I don't think she is going to do it, either.

Cari: Sorry to hear that, Lys. Arin, what's up with you and Danny?

Arin: I think it's going fine. We live together already and there's been nothing awkward around the apartment dealing with Sofia seeing anything, since she's so caught-up with Vanessa. I'm surprised Danny didn't join us tonight.

Alyssa: I asked her, but she said she had plans to meet up with Jane and Andi from the Dash.

Casey: Cari, are you seeing anyone?

Cari: Not at the moment. I was dating somebody in Houston for a bit, but the trade to Chicago ended that. I wasn't really THAT into it. It was something to pass the time during the season. My hometown ex got engaged a couple of weeks ago, so that's a bit of a blow to my ego.

Katie: I'm not doing any better around here myself. We should schedule a wine night, the two of us. Drink some vino, bitch about how life is unfair, you know like we used to in South Bend in the off-season.

Cari likes that idea and lets Katie know so, but she also thinks her friend might have another reason for this proposal.

Casey: Since I've not dumped my stuff out yet, I guess I should bring y'all up to speed. Sam and I saw a lot of each other in Orlando.

Cari: Sam? Which one?

Alyssa: Sam Johnson. Used to play for the Red Stars, but was picked up by LA in the expansion draft a couple of years ago.

Casey: Things are a little bit weird there. We're tight, you know that. Her and Lynn seem to be tight like that as well. I don't want to ask her about it, but they did room together at the tournament.

Katie: Did the two of you spend time up here together during the memorial break?

Casey: She crashed at my place Thursday night. It was like old times. Now, I just wonder if her and Lynn are something the way we used to be.

Alyssa: You know that you're going to have to ask her, right?

Casey: Yeah, but how do you bring that up without sounding jealous or confrontational?

Katie: I know Sam fairly well from our time together here. If you bring it up as a means of finding out if you're still number one in her heart, it should go well.

Casey: We're still sort of together, but without exclusivity due to the distance. I just don't want to be fighting for her against one of her teammates.

**********

With Danielle and Arin out, Sofia invited Vanessa over for dinner.

Sofia: Give me a second while I finish plating the meal.

Vanessa sets the table and sits down on one side of it. Sofia brings the platter of enchiladas to the table and sits down on the other side.

Vanessa: I'm touched that you decided to cook for me instead of letting me take you out.

Sofia: I must confess. I had a slight bit of an ulterior motive for doing it.

Vanessa: Oh?

Sofia: With Danny and Arin going hot-and-heavy, I'm feeling like a bit of an outsider in this apartment. Unless they actually merge into one bedroom, we don't have the space here to add a fourth body so as to balance out their couplehood.

Vanessa: I need to start looking for a place of my own. I was going to be living with Alyssa this year, but with Dad's death, Mom has wanted me with her to help manage things. I almost feel like I'm 17 again in this arrangement.

Sofia: Well, that leads me to a suggestion. We both need to find new places eventually, you because you want your independence back, me so I can get away from the nightly bang-bang-bang coming from Arin's room. I know we've only been together for barely over a month, but what would you say about looking for a place together?

Vanessa takes Sofia's hand in hers. "I think that's a great idea. The commitment is there between us. I love you, and yeah moving in together after a month of dating is a bit unusual, but I'm sure we would be discussing this even if we weren't together, for the same reasons."

Sofia lifts Vanessa's hand to her lips and kisses it, then lightly licks on one of her fingertips.

Sofia: Come with me. I have something to show you.

Sofia and Vanessa walk back to Sofia's bedroom and Sofia shuts the door. She then presses Vanessa's back against the door and kisses her hard, which after a couple of seconds is met with equal passion by her girlfriend. Sofia breaks the kiss in order to unbutton and remove her blouse, then pulls Vanessa's tunic over her head. Sofia presses her lips onto Vanessa's decolletage, suckling slightly. Vanessa runs her fingers through Sofia's hair and pulls her back up for a deep kiss while Sofia unhooks Vanessa's bra and flings it toward the window. The straps of Sofia's bra are slid down her shoulders and the front folded down, exposing her breasts. Sofia reaches behind her to unhook it and lets it drop to the floor. She takes her lover's hand and walks her over to the bed, where they each lie down and begin exploring one another's upper body. When Vanessa gets down to Sofia's navel, she is asked not to go any further. She moves back up the bed and rolls onto her back, allowing Sofia access to her body. After some soft licks on Vanessa's nipples, she clamps her lips around her left one and sucks softly on it. Vanessa moans and asks Sofia not to stop. After sucking on Vanessa's other nipple, she returns to her face and places a number of teasing kisses on her lips. Vanessa opens her mouth so Sofia can bring her tongue inside and they continue to make out for a while longer.

Vanessa: So is that what you wanted to show me?

Sofia: Yes. I'm not ready to go full monty with you yet, but I wanted to feel your touch and have a chance to respond to it. I love you, and I know that I want to give my body to you in that way some day, but not yet.

Vanessa is quiet for a second before a tear drips down from her eye. "That would be the greatest gift you could ever give me. I love you love you, I know that now, and I will wait for you to make that commitment when you're ready."

Sofia kisses Vanessa and they curl up together chest-to-chest for a few moments before getting up and putting their clothes back on. Dinner has gotten cold, but Sofia pulls a pint of Haagen-Daz from the freezer and the two share it while watching the week's NWSL highlights show, which includes Vanessa's looping cross to Kristie for their goal against Boston last Saturday.


	35. Earthquake On The Potomac

Steph left her room early on game day to have coffee with her leftenant from the Canadian National Team, Washington Spirit captain Shelina Zadorsky. Yael was sitting up in bed, feeling a little sick. Steph kissed her on the temple and asked her to text her when she planned to head downtown with Abby for their meeting with Becky Sauerbrunn and Lori Lindsey. Yael nodded and lied back down, trying to get a little bit more sleep. Failing to get back to sleep, Yael got dressed and walked over to Walgreens to pick up something that might settle her stomach. She left with her items and went back to her room, then into the bathroom to relieve herself and take the medication. She went back to the bathroom a half-hour later where she got sick again. After getting back to her feet, she looked at the counter around the sink and immediately broke down.

**********

Shelina: It's been a while since I've seen you, babe. How are things in Boston?

Steph: Getting better. The team has been really accepting of me, even though I'm the oldest player in the squad.

Shelina: Goalies are supposed to be the oldest. You don't usually get into the prime of your playing careers until around 30.

Steph: You're right. I'm starting to feel a bit better about life without Georgia. How are you and DiDi doing?

Shelina: Good. She came to town after their opener in Chicago to see me. We're trying to do more halfway road trips when we can, and we play them next week so that will be a great couple of days. Frankly though, I miss you more during the week than I miss her.

Steph blushed, but was also a little confused by what she meant by that. She shook it off and took a drink from her cup.

Shelina: Are you dating again?

Steph: I trust you, Shelina, so I'm going to level with you about this. I AM seeing someone, but things are very complicated.

Shelina: How so?

Steph: For one, she's married.

Shelina: Kids involved?

Steph: Not yet, although she and her husband have been trying.

Shelina: Has she told you when the last time they tried was?

Steph: She says it was the beginning of March, and I have no reason to not believe her.

Shelina: Does she love you?

Steph: Yes, and I love her. There's also another thing that makes our relationship problematic.

Shelina: Is she a teammate?

Steph: Bigger problem than that. She's our team's assistant coach.

Shelina gasped in shock. "Yael?! Does John know?"

Steph: Not yet, and we've been trying to keep it under wraps. I figure we'll let him and Lee know after the season is over, when she will have time to make the break from Aaron.

Shelina: Does anyone else know?

Steph: Erin and Ella do. A couple of other coaches in the league do, too.

Shelina: You know I love you, Steph, and I wish you all the luck in the world on making this work between the two of you. It doesn't sound like it will be easy, especially if your secret comes out before you're ready or life takes a twist that the two of you don't expect.

Steph: Thanks. I have a meeting with Becky and Lori in a little bit to discuss what happened over the off-season that led to Abby and I being sent to the Breakers.

Shelina: OK. Lori told us after our players-only meeting on Tuesday that she was going to meet up with some former Spirit players this weekend and next to get details on their exits from Washington. You know that Jim is suspended for today and next week's games, right?

Steph: I saw that on the league website on Wednesday. Any reason?

Shelina: Lori said it's to keep him out of the way while they do their investigation of his homophobia. Honestly, I think it's another step toward firing him. They stripped him of the GM position when they took over the team at the beginning of the month. We've had Becky, Lori, and Sarah Huffman handling training the last few days, and there are supposed to be a couple of guest coaches coming in next week.

Steph: Sounds like they're just looking for the right time to make that move. The international break starts on the 16th, and that would make sense if your team doesn't begin picking up points between now and then.

Shelina: You're probably right about that.

Steph got a message from Yael. "Still not feeling well. Abby is on her way. See you when you get back to the hotel. <3"

Shelina: Girlfriend checking up on you?

Steph: She texted to tell me she's still under the weather and won't be meeting us for brunch.

Shelina: Tell her I hope she gets to feeling better and that I hope I'll see her on the sidelines tonight.

Steph and Shelina exchanged a long hug before Steph walked towards downtown for her meeting with the Spirit brass.

**********

Abby intercepted Steph on the way to Kinship and the two talked for a couple of minutes on the walk over. When they arrived, Becky and Lori were waiting for them at a table near the front.

Becky: Steph, Abby, thanks for meeting with us.

Steph: I just had coffee with Shelina, so I know sort of the purpose of this meeting. What do the two of you want to know?

Abby: Steph, can you fill me in, then?

Lori: Abby, we asked the two of you to meet with us because we're looking into allegations of rampant homophobia amongst the leadership of the Spirit and its effect on the current squad as well as those who left the club recently.

Abby: OK. Well, I'll go first and I'll start with something Kristie Mewis told me a while ago when the first accusations of this against Jim and Bill were made. She said that she didn't personally experience any homophobia, but that she also couldn't deny that it existed in the organization. I can't say that either Jim or Bill went after me directly because I was gay. Going to Boston was more about them wanting me as a piece in their championship puzzle and Jim trying to rid himself of reminders of last year's final loss, plus putting me back together with Sammy and Megan Oyster.

Steph: I had a slightly different experience in hindsight. I found out after the trade to Boston that Jim had been trying to get rid of me since the middle of last season, but that he couldn't get the Courage to take me as part of the trade that would have brought Sam Mewis here. The odd thing is that he keeps dealing for players that turn out to be gay, and doesn't seem to have THAT much of a problem with them in the squad, but be out about it or be public about your significant other and it's a different story.

Becky: Do you have any examples?

Steph: Just on last year's team.....me, Abby, Kristie, Shelina, I'd reckon at least one of the FSU girls. Previously, we had Caprice and Cali, who were dealt to get Abby. This off-season, they brought in Jaelene. Pugh might be for all I know.

Abby: Don't forget about Katelyn Rowland.

Steph: She's gay?

Abby: Yes. We knew it when she was at UCLA, but she never was out about it. When Sam and I got the Bruins together on Skype on Tuesday night to talk about adding them to the honor guard and other places within the wedding, she told us that she was dating one of her former Courage teammates.

Steph: So Riley has a problem with teammate dating, then?

Abby: I don't know. In her case, she knew that either her or her girlfriend were going to be dealt once Sabrina was cleared from her Achilles' injury.

Steph knew who the unmentioned player was just from that description and nodded at Abby to indicate that she knew.

Becky: Anything else that you saw or know?

Steph: That trio of Kassey, Kelsey, and Tori, you would usually see all three of them together, but they were never paired up on the road as roommates, which to me seemed odd considering they've known each other for more than a decade.

Lori: That's consistent with what one of them told us when I met with the team on Tuesday, that she was afraid to be caught with only one of the other two because that's how rumors start to circulate.

Becky: I think we've got enough here to confirm our suspicions. Thanks for your time and the information, and Steph, tell Yael that I hope she's feeling better by game time. I WOULD like to see her today at some point.

Steph: Will do, Becky.

**********

Abby and Steph got back to the Renaissance and headed up to their floor. Steph headed back to her room and opened the door. Yael was sitting on the bed, with her laptop on her lap surfing.

Steph: Feeling any better, love?

Yael: A little, but I had a bit of a meltdown while you were gone. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went to Walgreens to pick up some items. I took the meds and went to lie back down, only to get up a half-hour later needing to throw up. After getting up from the ground, I saw something that made me fear for me, for you, and for our future.

Steph: What's that?

Yael: You better look at it for yourself.

Yael handed Steph the damning evidence that will change their lives in indescribable ways.

Steph: Whoa. Wow.

Yael: Yeah.

Steph: This explains some of what's been going on the past few weeks.

Yael: I don't know what to tell you. I can't ask you to stay with me under these circumstances.

Steph: We can get through this. Besides, nothing can be confirmed until we get back to Boston.

Yael: I don't want you to feel tied-down if you're not ready for that.

Steph: And I don't want to be without you.

Yael: I'm scared.

Steph: I understand. This is a difficult thing to see come up on you when you weren't expecting it.

Yael: I DEFINITELY didn't think this would happen.

Steph: We've got a game today. Are you well enough to be there?

Yael: I think so.

Steph: I'll tell John that we're going to Boyds early so I can get some extra work in before the rest of the players arrive. I still know how to get there from here, and with a rental car, we can stay after the game if we want to. I need to work off the range of emotions that are flowing through me, and we can talk about this a bit on the way over, where the proof isn't staring at us.

Yael: How did I get so lucky to find such a level-headed person when this news should have caused at least one of us to have a conniption?

Steph: I think I'm the lucky one. Sure, it will be an adjustment if turns out to be true, but we can handle it. We've both wanted this in our own ways. Just wasn't expecting it would be like this.

**********

The Lifetime Game of the Week was in Orlando today for the match-up between the Pride and the Portland Thorns. Lindsey Horan's first-half goal was answered in the 81st minute by Daphne Corboz and Orlando dropped its first points of the season in a 1-1 draw.

**********

The Boston Breakers took the opening kickoff and began showing off their possession game, working the ball around the midfield and into the back line, where Meagan Stassi was getting her second consecutive start in place of Allysha Chapman on the left side, with Jenni Santacaterina returning to the first XI in the middle alongside Megan Oyster, and Julie King on the right.

In the 26th minute, the Breakers breached the Spirit's back line with a pass from Jessie Fleming to Rose Lavelle, who put the ball past Abby Smith inside the far post. The Breakers scored again in the 49th minute when a Morgan Andrews corner kick found the head of Sam Mewis for her fourth goal of the season. Late-game substitutions nearly cost Steph Labbe her second shutout of the season as Devin Schiller committed a dangerous foul on Mallory Pugh on the edge of the box, resulting in a near-goal from Meggie Dougherty Howard's free kick. In the end, Boston kept the clean sheet to win 2-0 and picked up three important points to move into a first-place tie in the Eastern Conference with Orlando, with Atlanta able to join the party with a win tomorrow at Sky Blue FC.

Following the match, Mallory Pugh and Jessie Fleming exchanged pleasantries and walked around the field hand-in-hand, trying to stir up some reactions from their teammates.

Jaelene: Awww, those two look so cuuuuuute together.

Steph: Jessie, you better not be giving away any of our secrets.

Shelina: Baby Canada got herself a Baby Nat? Who said she had no game?!

Sam: Mal pal, you might not want to be that close to her. No idea what Becky will do to you when she sees this.

Joanna Lohman and Lori Lindsey came down to the field to talk with Sarah Huffman about the game and to pick a day next week when Jo could come to training and put into practice some of the ideas she got from watching tonight's game.

Steph approached Shelina and asked if they can talk. The two of them walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

Steph: When I went back to the hotel, I got some news that really changes things for me and Yael.

Shelina: What's the news?

Steph told Shelina and cried on her shoulder. Shelina stroked Steph's hair and tried to comfort her.

Shelina: If the two of you love each other like you said you did, you should be able to get through this together.

Steph: I hope we're both ready for what's to come, since it won't be a picnic.

Shelina: If you need to talk more about this, you know how to find me. You're my Maple Leaf Ride-or-Die and I'm here for you.

**********

Katie Johnson and Merritt Mathis goals on either side of the interval led the Seattle Reign to a 2-1 win over the North Carolina Courage.

An 86th minute tally from Janine Beckie cancelled out a 7th minute goal from the Chicago Red Stars' Sofia Huerta and the Houston Dash picked up their first point of the 2022 campaign with a 1-1 draw.

Philadelphia's losing streak reached four games with a 2-0 loss to FC Kansas City. Shea Groom kept up her early-season scoring pace with the game-winner, while Lo'Eau Labonta added an insurance tally three minutes from time.

The Los Angeles Olympias and the Vancouver Legacy fought to a 2-2 draw, with goals coming from Lynn Williams and Ashley Sanchez for LA and Deanne Rose and Adriana Leon for Vancouver.

**********

Steph parked the rental car over by the Jefferson Memorial and she and Yael walked along the Potomac River, talking about their new-found dilemma.

Yael: I saw you talking to Shelina after the game. Did you tell her about what happened today?

Steph: Yes. She's one of my best friends and the one person in the league I can turn to when things feel like they are out of control.

Yael: I talked to Becky a little bit as well.

Steph: Did you tell her about us?

Yael: I did. She was surprised, but also understood how it could happen. They seem ready to pull the plug on Jim's time here based on what the current players and you and Abby said. They're going to Philly next week to speak with Caprice, Cali, and DiDi to get their side of the story.

Steph: He was a good coach for a while, but his opinions concerning gay players began to affect his decision-making over who to play and who to keep.

They stopped by a park bench and sat down. Yael took Steph's hand in hers and began to speak. "When we first decided to be a couple, I didn't think that we'd be in this position just a few weeks into our relationship. If my doctor confirms this when I see her, I'm going to have to tell John and Lee, since it might affect my ability to coach as we move later into the season. I'll try not to bring us up, but it could happen and you need to be ready for that."

Steph: I'm ready, I think. Are you OK with this?

Yael: Yeah. Just a little nervous about what to tell Aaron if the test comes back positive.

Steph: You have to tell him the truth, no matter how much it scares you. This is something that you won't be able to hide once things progress.

Yael: You're right. I just feel like this is going to delay my ability to officially be with you.

Steph: It only moves that point probably a couple of months. Instead of it being the beginning of November, it'll now be after the first of the year. For this, the extra time will be worth it.

Yael: I've wanted this for so long, and now that it might actually happen, I don't know truly how to feel.

Steph: You're going to be a terrific mom, Yael, and I'll be with you however you want me to be.

Yael: You're going to be a good one, too, and I want to share this joy with you.

The two of them got up and walked back to their car, hand-in-hand, knowing that the future would sort itself out and that they were committed to seeing this through together.

**********

Orlando 1 Portland 1 (Horan/Obugagu; Corboz/Long)

North Carolina 1 Seattle 2 (Hatch/Marta; Johnson/Pickett, Mathias/Rapinoe)

Washington 0 Boston 2 (Lavelle/Fleming, Mewis/Andrews)

Chicago 1 Houston 1 (Huerta/DiBernardo; Beckie/Turnbow)

Philadelphia 0 Kansas City 2 (Groom/Eddy, Labonta/Flynn)

Los Angeles 2 Vancouver 2 (Williams pk, Sanchez/Rowland; Rose/Schmidt, Leon/Andressa)


	36. Who Do You Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New couples come out of the woodwork.

Julie Johnston Ertz and Carli Lloyd went to New Jersey to cheer on their girlfriends this afternoon, with the Atlanta Storm facing Sky Blue FC. Today's match was Morgan Brian's first game since the attack in Birmingham two months ago and she was slotted in the starting lineup partnering Sarah Troccoli in central midfield. Rebecca Nolin gave Lydia Williams the day off, choosing to go with EJ Proctor in goal for the first time since Williams' arrival in Atlanta on April 4th. Sky Blue had yet to win this season, but picked up its first point last week in a 1-1 draw with Washington.

Julie: Ever think about leaving Philly?

Carli: When don't I think about it! THIS is home. It's where I grew up, where I played my college soccer, where I finally found my ability to play this game at the professional level, and where my heart resides. If there ever is a chance to come back here in a coaching capacity, I'm going to seriously consider it.

Julie: I still don't know what I'm doing about Zach. When I'm with Christen, I feel like life can't get any better. Back home, Zach and I just aren't able to see eye-to-eye. The fight we had after I got back from the Orlando game was terrible. He denied that anything happened after what I saw in the video, but he also said he didn't remember much from that night because my teammates got him so loaded. He also told me that he learned from someone in Orlando that I should be able to control how I act around Chrissy, even if I can't control how I feel about her.

Carli: Like you can't stop loving her, but you CAN stop choosing to sleep with her?

Julie: I believe so. He's right, more or less. I AM making the decision to carry on romantic and/or sexual relationships with both of them, which is in effect cheating on each of them with the other.

Carli: What Jill and I have done so far hasn't crossed the physical line, but I AM emotionally cheating on Brian. Moreover, Madden is now part of the equation for me, and I'm not yet sure if I want to jump headfirst into being a stepmom.

The Storm were in control from the opening whistle, scoring in the 8th, 26th, and 43rd minutes to stake themselves to a 3-0 lead at halftime. A conservative approach and defensive substitutions in the second half kept the score at 3-0 until the last minute of stoppage time, when Proctor was unable to fully deflect away a Sam Kerr header, giving the Aussie her second goal in two games. Brian picked up a goal and an assist before being replaced in the 70th minute.

Sky Blue 1 Atlanta 3 (Kerr/Killion; Press/Brian, Brian/Troccoli, Sonnett/O'Sullivan) 

**********

Tori and Kelsey went over to Kassey's apartment for the afternoon. The three of them, close friends since college, felt slightly emboldened by the team's new management to begin hanging out more together without fear of reprisal or rumors being spread.

Tori: Becky and Lori seem to be taking our complaints seriously. I heard they met with Steph and Abby yesterday before our game and that they're going to be talking to DiDi, Cali, and Caprice when we're in Philly next weekend.

Kelsey: Thank God! The sooner Jim gets removed and we get a more pro-player coach in here, the better.

Kassey: What do you two think of Sarah?

Kelsey: I like her, but I know that she's got bigger fish to fry in the organization as she's also on the DelMarVa board and it'd be a bit of a conflict of interest for her to be our coach and part of the ownership group.

Tori: I think she's a change of pace from Jim. You know she was married to Abby Wambach for a time, right?

Kassey: I THINK I knew that, but must have forgotten.

Tori: They met while with the Freedom, then moved onto magicJack together, and eventually the Flash.

Kelsey: So she would seem to be supportive of teammates dating, then.

Kassey: I'd reckon so. Still, I agree with you, Kelsey, that she's probably not going to be Jim's replacement.

Tori: I saw her talking with Joanna Lohman after the game. She's been out of the league for a couple of years now, helping out Lori at the Academy and doing some coaching with WAGS.

Kelsey: Joanna definitely would be supportive of teammates dating since she and Lianne Sanderson jumped from team to team together for a few years.

Kassey: Why the interest in whether a new potential coach would or wouldn't be in favor of in-house relationships?

Kelsey: Because I have a bit of a confession to make. I like both of you, in a not-just-as-friends way.

Tori was caught slightly off-guard, while Kassey got a big grin on her face.

Tori: How long have you felt this way about us?

Kelsey: With you, it's been since I arrived here in DC, although I've been fond of you since FSU. Kassey, I've been on-and-off in love with you since our first meeting in Tallahassee.

Kassey: Why didn't you tell either of us about this years ago?

Kelsey: I was scared that 1) By picking one of you, I'd hurt the other one to the point that I'd lose her as a friend, and 2) Jim or Bill would send me or one of you away to put the kibosh on it.

Tori: Kelsey, I've crushed on you since college, but didn't know if you felt the same way. Kassey, I've thought about you on and off since then, but wasn't truly interested in you until you came here from Boston.

Kassey: This is a little awkward, because I don't feel the same way about both of you at the present time. Tori, you're like an older sister to me, always there with advice or a joke. You make me laugh like no other, and I wish my heart could reciprocate your feelings for me right now. Kelsey, where should I start? No one else makes my stomach twist and turn when we're together, and I can't describe what thoughts I have of you when I'm alone at night. I can't really choose right now, primarily because I haven't spent enough time one-on-one with Tori to know if I have those feelings for her.

Kelsey: So what do we have here?

Tori: I don't know. We know that five of the six connections are on, it's just whether the sixth one happens or not. I'd like to see if we can make that happen. I want to take Kassey on a date when we're on the road one of these next two weekends. If things go well, we can officially become a triad. If it doesn't, then I think Kelsey should decide how she wants this to go forward.

Kassey: I'm open to it, Tori. Kelsey?

Kelsey: I love both of you, and I hope it works out with the three of us together, but I will think about my options between now and then should the two of you not end up twitterpated with each other.

**********

Jaelene Hinkle was on the phone with her girlfriend in North Carolina.

Taylor Smith: JAE BAE!

Jaelene: TAY BAE!

Taylor: Sorry that your team is off to such a troublesome start.

Jaelene: The schedule hasn't been kind to us, playing Atlanta, Orlando, and Boston out of the gate. If we lose to Philly next week, THEN you can start to worry about us.

Taylor: We're not fairing much better, but we also didn't get a favorable early schedule, with games against Atlanta, Seattle, and Orlando in the first month. We play Portland and Chicago the next two weeks, so that could be a pair of losses. How are you liking the new ownership in DC?

Jaelene: They seem really committed to fixing the atmosphere surrounding the club. Having Jim out of the way this past week and next should help with team morale, and the soccer minds we have at our disposal here now are trying to get us past the defensive lapses and lack of transition play that has hampered our ability to score and pick up points. How's the situation there with the pending sale?

Taylor: Nothing's happened, and I don't know when it will. We need some reinforcements after Riley left J-Mac and McCall exposed on the waiver wire. Sabs is playing well, but without the defensive players we had leave the past couple of years, there is only so much she or Sammy Jo can do in net.

Jaelene: How did Katelyn lose the lottery to be the one dealt with me here?

Taylor: I think it had to do with her being on Laura's radar for the National Team. Riley's reputation in Portland was that he wasn't particularly fond of having borderline NT players on his team, because it made roster management unpredictable. That's why he didn't protect Abby or Lynn in the expansion draft two years ago and I'm pretty sure that's why he dealt you and Katelyn away. Sabrina and Sam, he knew would be gone for the World Cup and Olympics, but the other two getting called up wasn't in his plans.

Jaelene: I miss you. When do we play each other?

Taylor: I'm not sure. Not for a few weeks, at least. We'll see each other in a couple of weeks at national team camp.

Jaelene: Being that you guys aren't playing next Saturday, are you going to Atlanta for Moe's home return?

Taylor: You better believe it, and guess whose number I'll be sporting that night?

Jaelene: Mine?

Taylor: Yes. I want people to know who I love and who loves me in return. Sammy Jo is coming with me. Talked her into it after grilling her about her girlfriend.

Jaelene: She's with Morgan Andrews, right?

Taylor: NOOOOOOOOO! They're like sisters. She's with Katelyn.

Jaelene: No kidding?!?! Must have decided that before she got sent here with me and then onto LA.

Taylor: Katelyn said that she knew one of them was going to be gone once Sabrina came back from her injury, so she went ahead and confessed the long-time crush she has had on her since the two of them played against each other in the Pac-12.

Jaelene: Funny. You two have fun down there and say hi to all the others that I'm guessing will be there. Sam and Abby, Labbe, Lindsey and Emily. Are the Red Stars players going down as well?

Taylor: I presume so since Sam is heading up Love 4 All with Emily. I can't see Kristie and Steph McCaffrey not being there to support her.

Jaelene: You mine?

Taylor: Yah. You mine?

Jaelene: Of course.

**********

Sammy Jo Prudhomme: I just had a VERY interesting few days of training here in Cary. One of your Bruins decided to give me the third and fourth degree about us. Did you know about this?

Katelyn Rowland: Taylor said she wanted to make sure you weren't corrupting me. I told her that I'd been infatuated with you since before you got to SC, so she didn't need to do that.

Sammy Jo: Well, she did. I knew when we chose to start this relationship that it would probably raise a number of eyebrows, because of the goalkeeper dynamic and the college rivalry, but I didn't care because I felt so blessed to have someone care as much about me as you described that you did. I just wish we could find a situation where the two of us could be together on the same team.

Katelyn: It COULD happen, especially if I keep getting call-ups from Harvey. Jenny and Mia might not see Teagan as a reliable standby in case I end up in Australia next summer, so finding a decent fill-in might be on their agenda considering how we're doing this year.

Sammy Jo: You guys are playing well, even with Christen in Atlanta.

Katelyn: The defense could stand to get better, but eight points in four games and draws against Seattle and Vancouver is definitely a good start to the season. The Courage change hands yet?

Sammy Jo: No, and it's not looking good for it to happen any time soon. The current owners don't seem to be getting bites at the price tag they've put on it.

Katelyn: I just hope Paul doesn't get an itchy trigger finger and start shipping players around. Who knows where you could end up, or if any of your teammates are safe from being moved.

Sammy Jo: I'm definitely behind Sabs here, but she'll be gone for a good chunk of the next couple of seasons due to the World Cup and Olympics, which means I could possibly build a strong case for being the #1 when she returns, like Wys was able to do in Washington when Labbe was in Rio for the Olympics.

Katelyn: You're capable of being the starting keeper for most teams in this league, so your time to shine will come. I hope it happens this season. You deserve it, mein liebchen.

Sammy Jo: Awwwww. So sweet. I love you, Kate.

Katelyn: Love you more, SJ.


	37. Coming To A Decision

Shortly after the Washington Spirit arrive in Philadelphia ahead of their game with the Charge, the team hits the streets in search of the perfect meal for this evening. The atmosphere in training this week has been light but serious, with Lori and Sarah working on chemistry amidst the development of better transition play through Tori Huster and Meggie Dougherty Howard, who now are playing as a double-pivot in a 4-4-2 with Cheyna Williams and Mallory Pugh up top and Arielle Ship and Havana Solaun on the flanks. Joanna Lohman came in on Tuesday to direct some defensive drills aimed at increasing Kassey and Shelina's speed of play out of the back to Tori, Meggie, Jaelene, and Christen Westphal, along with getting Abby Smith more accustomed to playing the ball on the ground. Hopes are high that the Spirit can pick up three points tomorrow night and start their climb up the Eastern Conference standings.

Tori and Kassey are having dinner at Pat's and Geno's, a pair of legendary Philly Cheesesteak establishments. Tori is getting one at Pat's and Kassey at Geno's, which each of them will split and do a comparison.

Tori: I remembered that you're not a fan of onions, so I only got them on half the sandwich.

Kassey: And you're the weird one amongst us in that you'll eat cheese on pizza but don't like it on anything else, so I had them put it on only half of mine.

Tori: You know me so well.

Kassey: Well, we've been together in Washington for five years now, and then the two years at FSU, so I'd say I've got you figured out more or less.

Tori: So you like Kelsey, and she likes both of us, and I like both of you. How do we turn this into a full-on triad?

Kassey: Well, I didn't get much of a chance to bond with you during our time in school because you were two years ahead of me, whereas Kelsey redshirted and ended up in my class and was there with you your last three years, plus has been here with you longer. I DO like you, Tori, I just don't know if it's as strong as I feel for Kelsey or you feel for me.

Tori: What can I do to help you decipher that?

Kassey: Time. Now that it looks like we might be getting a coaching change in the near future, we can actually spend time together and not have to worry about what management will say.

Tori: Would you be comfortable with having possibly two girlfriends?

Kassey: I don't know yet. I haven't thought about what it would be like to be with both of you, since it's just this past week that I've even felt like I could be with ONE of you and keep my job.

Tori takes Kassey's hand in hers and looks into her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to help you be able to make a decision. My heart is big enough to love both you and Kelsey, and I hope yours is big enough to love both of us as well."

Kassey blushes before responding. "I don't think it will take that long before I'll know one way or the other. Right now, I'm just a bit confused. Maybe we should get Kelsey into this discussion somehow and lay out how this could work. We'll have the international break to spend time together. Perhaps we should take a weekend trip away from DC, the three of us, and see what happens."

Tori: Sounds like an excellent idea.

**********

Shelina and DiDi are at DiDi's apartment for a quiet night together, their first in a long time.

DiDi: How are things going in DC with the new management and with Jim off the bench the past two weeks?

Shelina: Things on the field are getting slightly better. Things in the locker room are much better. I was able to have coffee with Steph on Saturday morning and didn't feel like I had to look over my shoulder.

DiDi: How's she doing?

Shelina: It's complicated, hun. She's seeing someone, but they can't be public about it. She also got some unsettling news while the Breakers were in town last weekend dealing with their relationship.

DiDi: I know the two of you have a strange relationship. You're best friends of an odd sort in that you love each other in a not-so-friendly way, almost like she's your sidechick and you're hers. Why did the two of you never get together?

Shelina: The timing never worked out. She was with Marie-Eve and I was with my college boyfriend when I came to Washington. I was still with him when she came free, then she was with Georgia when I came free. You and I got together before you got picked up by Philly, then she got traded to Boston before her and Georgia broke up. Then there is also the pall which Jim put over the team concerning in-house relationships.

DiDi: Would you ever consider a relationship with her?

Shelina: In an alternate universe, were we both free or had spouses who were accepting of it, yes, but our friendship is too valuable to mess it up by having an affair with each other. That doesn't even take into account the drama that would invade the national team locker room if it came out that the captain and starting goalkeeper were an item.

DiDi: Do I have reason to be worried about the two of you?

Shelina: No, Dijana. I'm yours, totally and completely. The two of us may be comfortable displaying affection usually reserved for dating relationships, but we've never done anything close to being unfaithful to our girlfriends and we won't do that, especially since her girlfriend is having a baby.

DiDi: Whoa. That IS unsettling, especially if you're having to hide the relationship for some reason.

Shelina: I love you, and only you in that way. I love her, but it's one of those situations where the window for us to get together has passed and we've accepted that.

DiDi: Thank you for being honest with me and reassuring me about the two of you.

Shelina: I'm going to have to get back to the hotel soon, but we can pick this up tomorrow after the game. I might even have a surprise or two for you.

DiDi: Always the tease, She-she.

Shelina: You love it, just like you love me.

DiDi: True true.

**********

Atlanta is in Boston this weekend for a top-of-the-table battle between the Storm and the Breakers. Both teams are 3-0-1 on the season and tied with the Orlando Pride for first place in the East. With one week to go until Love 4 All in Atlanta, Sam and Abby are hosting a number of the Atlanta players at 140 Supper Club inside the Fairmont Copley Plaza hotel to discuss some particulars and finalize the list of attendees for both the game and the Saturday morning gathering at Moe and Kelley's place.

Sam: Emily, how many so far are committed to being in Atlanta aside from the Charge and Storm players?

Emily Sonnett: Thirteen. Four from Boston, four from Chicago, two from North Carolina, and three from Orlando. Philly has four players plus both coaches, and it's the three of us from Atlanta at the moment.

Abby: Do you think you'll have any more Storm players join you?

Emily: I don't know. We do have a couple of other players who are out, but I'm not sure if they're with anyone at the moment.

Sam: With the early game time tomorrow, Abby and I are planning to hold a grill-out at our apartment after the game. Come over and invite your teammates to join us. They'll be able to quiz us on what's up for next weekend and maybe one or two will join us in declaring our love for those in our lives.

Morgan Brian: I know everyone there will have jerseys to honor their special someones, but have any players from other teams ordered ones for themselves?

Emily: There have been a few, primarily the girlfriends or partners of those who will be in Atlanta that night. Some of the players made the requests, while others are being surprised because their ladies made the request.

Kelley: Who else is coming that we haven't brought up yet?

Sam: Chappie told me that Carm Moscato, their national team assistant coach, is going to be at games across the South next weekend scouting the Canadian players in preparation of call-ups for their August friendlies against Australia. Apparently, she had booked the tickets before Emily was traded to Atlanta for Becca Quinn, so I'd presume she'll be in town. I'll ask Allysha or Steph tomorrow about that.

Christen: Don't forget about Ali and Ella and the babies, if Ashlyn and Erin are coming.

Abby: Being cooped-up back here in Boston, I haven't seen either one of them yet.

Emily: Michael is such a cutie, but what would you expect when your mom is Ali Krieger.

Kelley: Teri is a doll. Has Ella's disposition and crazy hair.

Sam: Abby is getting a bit of baby fever now that she's been cleared to return to play. We're going to start trying after I get back from the June friendlies.

Emily: So you might be in the family way by the time of the wedding?

Abby: I'm hoping so. The sooner we get pregnant, the less time I will miss next season and the better chance I have to make the roster for Australia next summer. It would hurt to miss the World Cup if we're not successful right away, but this to me is more important.

Moe: Good for you, Abby. You seem to know what you want from your life with Sam, and sometimes sacrifice is necessary to achieve it.

Abby: This isn't a sacrifice in my mind. The sacrifice would be putting this off until it got too late to do it without greater intervention.

Sam: Speaking of the wedding, Moe, would you be willing to be a part of our honor guard for the ceremony?

Moe: What's that?

Sam: It's the equivalent of ushers for an indoor wedding. Make sure people get to their places, do a bit of crowd control, seal off the aisle after all the participants are at the altar. Alyssa and Sofia are heading it up at the behest of Steph.

Moe: I'd be honored, no pun intended.

Sam: Actually, Caprice said that, but intending to make the funny tie-in.

Abby: Anyways, back to the topic of kids.

Christen: I know I want kids with Julie. I just have to GET Julie.

Kelley: That going anywhere?

Christen: It is. We've seen each other three times in the first four weekends of the season. I think that video of Zach in Orlando really changed the calculus in my being able to persuade her to commit to me.

Moe: That was BAD! Him being caught in a compromising position with someone and then saying he had no memory of it.

Emily bites her tongue since her girlfriend was one of the masterminds of the frame-up of the Eagle with one of Alex's pals. With everything seemingly worked out, including the watch party for the Portland/Washington game on Lifetime ahead of the prime-time fixture in the ATL and Emily's need to coordinate with Jenn Hildreth on the pre-game festivities on the field, the Storm return to their hotel and Sam and Abby to their apartment, waiting for details from Megan on her double date with Bryan, Morgan, and Patrick.

**********

After dinner at Blu and a wander through the SoWa neighborhood on this First Friday, when a number of art galleries are open to visitors, Megan and Bryan and Morgan and Patrick walk back to the MBTA station and travel onto the women's apartments.

Bryan: That was fun. Not sure how much of an art fan you are, but Morgan seemed to really enjoy herself.

Megan: She was studying theater and film at Notre Dame before transferring to USC and moving into Broadcast and Digital Journalism, so that stuff is pretty much up her alley.

Bryan: I like you, Megan, and I'd like to take this to the next level.

With that, Bryan leans down and kisses Megan, who responds in kind.

Megan: Is that the answer you were looking for?

Bryan: Yes, it was.

Megan: See you tomorrow? We're invited to Sam and Abby's after the game for a grill-out since we're playing early.

Bryan: Of course I'll be at the game. Do you know if they need us to bring anything?

Megan: I'll call them once I get in and find out, then text you.

Bryan: Thanks.

Bryan walks down the stairs and back to the station for his trip home.

**********

Morgan: I hope I didn't bore you with my descriptions of the pieces in the galleries.

Patrick: Not at all. It was a joy seeing you so enthused about it. You studied art at Notre Dame, right?

Morgan: Actually it was Fine Arts, Film, and Theater. In my two years there, I learned enough about art to become cognizant of movements and styles.

Patrick: I should let you get your rest since you're playing early tomorrow.

Morgan smiles at Patrick and gets a mischievous glint in her eye. Before responding to him, she quickly puts a peck on his lips, catching him off-guard.

Patrick: Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy! I didn't get a chance to respond.

Morgan: If you're a good boyfriend and cheer loud for me tomorrow against the Storm, I'll let you do so after the game.

Patrick: You tease!

Morgan: But you love me, so you can't get mad at me when I play the imp around you.

Patrick: See you tomorrow, and did you mean it when you called me your boyfriend?

Morgan: Maybe.

Patrick: I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you tonight, so I best leave it as is and hope it's true when we meet up after the game tomorrow. Goodnight, my dear.

Patrick blows a kiss to Morgan and walks back to his apartment.


	38. Food, Friends, and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5 of the NWSL season brings a new couple into the equation and some story lines for the rest of the season pop up.

Today's first game on the docket, kicking off ahead of Lifetime's Game of the Week from Chicago between the Red Stars and Reign, is the Atlanta Storm taking on the Boston Breakers. The two teams faced off in the first game of the Hollywood Studios Cup, with Boston securing a 2-1 victory with a late goal from Jessie Fleming. In that match, EJ Proctor manned the nets for the Storm and they were missing Morgan Brian. Today, Atlanta will entrust the goalkeeping duties to Australian National Team #1 Lydia Williams and Brian is in the first XI, taking up a central midfield position alongside Angela Salem, flanked by Sarah Troccoli and Mana Shim, with Christen Press and Denise O'Sullivan up top.

The Breakers shuffle their back line once again, returning Allysha Chapman to her left back position after a week off, joined by Sam Mewis and Megan Oyster in the middle and Julie King on the right. The midfield is anchored by Morgan Andrews, with Rose Lavelle and Jessie Fleming playing ahead of her and the trio of Emilie Haavi, Kyah Simon, and Midge Purce across the front. John Herdman moves to the 4-3-3 today, which at times will resemble a 4-3-2-1 or 4-1-4-1, in order to better defend against the Storm's main weapons. Mewis goes to the back line to give it the ability to condense space around Press with what could be considered a three-center-back scheme. The midfield for the Breakers is contracted to cut off passing lanes from Brian. Fleming and Lavelle will rotate wide if need be to keep Troccoli and Shim from dumping in early crosses to Press.

The stands are reasonably full for a 2pm start, and the Breakers' WAGS are sitting together with Kelley O'Hara, making her final road trip with the Storm before the scheduled birth of Stephen Daniel in late June. Patrick and Bryan are comparing recipes for beer-boiled bratwurst with Abby and Kelley discussing post-game transportation for their wives and any other Storm players coming over. Aaron and Clare meanwhile talk about the team's upcoming two-week road trip to the West coast, where the Breakers will train in Vancouver for several days before facing the Legacy on July 2nd, then moving onto Seattle for a game on the 6th and finally in LA for a match against the Olympias on the 10th. John and Lee asked the league to move their August 20th match against Seattle to put it into this trip.

Boston's change in formation is able to keep Press and Brian bottled up, but doesn't do a lot for creating offensive pressure on the Storm's defense. In first-half stoppage time, Troccoli collects a cross-field pass from Shim and cuts it back to Press, who is able to shed Mewis for a split-second and turn a shot into the upper near-post corner, leaving Labbe no chance to get to it. At halftime, John moves the team to a 3-5-2, with Jenni Santacaterina coming on to replace Emilie Haavi and Chapman and King moving up to play wingback positions alongside Andrews. In transition, the scheme becomes a 2-3-3-2 with Mewis and Andrews pushing up through the center. The changes pay dividends six minutes into the second half as Lavelle is able to thread a pass between Salem and Troccoli onto Simon's right foot, who then strikes a ball that glances off of Sonnett's calf and deflects back toward the near post, beating Williams who had positioned herself for Simon's shot's original target at the far post. The Breakers substitute Lindsey Elston for Midge Purce and Caitlyn DiSarcina for Lavelle, moving Fleming wide left and Andrews alongside Mewis in central midfield. The game-winner would come in the 77th minute when Elston's corner kick is punched out by Williams but only goes as far as Santacaterina, who chests down the ball and volleys it into the net from 16 yards out. A last-ditch effort from Brian from outside the box is punched over the bar by Labbe, and when she collects Shim's ensuing corner kick, the referee blows the whistle to end the game, giving Boston a 2-1 win and moving them into sole possession of first place in the Eastern Conference temporarily, with Orlando playing in Houston later this evening.

Following the post-game handshakes, the Breakers come over to thank their fans and see their closest supporters.

Abby (to Sam): What a game out of you. Central defense, defensive midfield, even a bit of outside back when Julie pressed up in the first half. Sorry Chrissy was able to shed you for that fraction of a second to get her goal, but she's just that tough of a match-up for everyone in the league.

Sam: I wish we hadn't given up that goal so close to halftime, but the second-half adjustments worked and we knew they were more concerned with getting away with points than picking up a second goal, so we were able to attack more directly.

Abby: Kelley and I are going to go back to the apartment and start setting up for the cookout.

Bryan: Abby, Let me go to my car quick and get the stuff that Megan asked me to pick up for you last night. I'll bring it over to yours.

Abby: Thanks, Bryan. So you two are something, she said.

Bryan: Guess so.

Abby: Treat her well and we'll all love you. Treat her bad and Sam will have your butt in a sling.

Bryan: Trust me, I don't want to cross you gals, especially the in-laws from Chicago.

Patrick walks over to Morgan and embraces her from behind. Morgan turns around and smiles at him.

Patrick: Are you going to be a tease today, or can I congratulate my girlfriend properly?

Morgan: No teasing.

Patrick: Good.

Patrick gives Morgan a hug and a kiss on the temple, then leans over and meets her lips with his. He then takes her hand and squeezes it before letting her head to the locker room.

Sam and Emily are talking when they are approached by EJ Proctor.

EJ: Morgan said that the two of you were sort of in charge of the event in Atlanta before our game against Philadelphia next week.

Emily: Yes, we are. EJ Proctor, Sam Mewis.

EJ: Pleased to finally meet you face-to-face. I played at Duke and was able to catch a couple of your games my senior year after your team re-located from Rochester.

Sam: I remember playing against you earlier this year in Orlando. You're not too shabby between the pipes. Just wish your team had enough defense to keep Lydia and yourself from having to be miracle workers sometimes.

EJ: You're too kind. As Emily knows, I'm out and have been since college. I'd like to be part of the pre-game festivities. I don't know if my girlfriend will join me, since she's a bit unsure about coming out to the world just yet.

Sam: Come over to my place after you get changed for the cookout we're having and we can fill you in on who else will be there and what else is happening that day, along with getting you some good vittles from the grill. Did Morgan tell you about the Saturday morning get-together at her and Kelley's place?

EJ: No, she didn't. Would Sarah and I be able to attend that?

Emily: I'll take it up with Moe.

Sam: Bring Sarah with you to our place, that is if you think she'd be OK with it being known amongst your team and ours that you're together.

EJ: I'll ask her. Thanks for the invite, and I'll see you in a bit.

**********

The party is underway at Sam and Abby's. Abby and Kelley are managing the kitchen, making sure all the fixings and disposable dishes are out and ready. Sam, meanwhile, is out on the balcony playing grillmaster, joined by Patrick and Bryan. Morgan and Megan are having a conversation about their men and what the two of them might be dreaming up for their excursion during the international break. Emily and Moe bring Sarah into the kitchen with them and introduces her to Abby.

Morgan: Abby Dahlkemper, meet Sarah Troccoli, one of my fellow middies in Atlanta.

Abby: Welcome to our home, Sarah. I hope you're enjoying yourself.

Sarah: Thank Sam for the invite. Sometimes, it can be pretty lonely on the road when you don't feel comfortable being out with your person.

Abby: This past off-season really changed a lot of things in the league, starting with Steph and I coming to Boston on Draft Day. Teams are understanding the off-field needs of their players, organizations are becoming less tolerant of homophobic behavior by their fans and employees, and players I think are starting to realize that if they stand up and claim their identity, more often than not they will be accepted by those who care about them the most.

Sarah: The interview I saw with you, Sam, and your future sisters-in-law on the NWSL Season Preview show opened my eyes to where the league now is with respect to same-sex relationships in the workplace. Carlos has stood strong in the midst of all the backlash from Kelley and Moe's "coming out" in the retirement announcement, and that's why I was able to actually tell Emily and Moe that I was gay and that EJ and I were together.

Emily: We're proud of you for doing that, especially with all the furor around the club the past couple of months. You're taking another big step by showing your relationship to others in the league, just by being together with other players away from the field.

Abby: Steph has been a huge advocate for making your relationship known, even in small ways like this post-game gathering, because you can't expect support from management or other players if they don't know who you're with.

Emily: Lindsey and I being so open about our couplehood in Portland is what led to her getting traded to Orlando when I came to the Storm. Mark and Gavin knew about us and weren't going to split us up if they could at all help it. They even called us both into their offices when the Atlanta deal was close to being final and gave us time to talk about it and their possible solutions before signing off on it.

Sarah: So being out is better than not, Emily?

Emily: Definitely.

Sarah: I was planning to quietly do it next weekend at Love 4 All, because I had EJ's given name stitched over my heart on the game jersey, but I think I'm going to do it bolder with the replica and being part of the pre-game ceremonies. Can I still get one with her number on it?

Emily: Yes. We're putting in the order on Monday and they'll arrive at the stadium on Friday.

Steph is out on the balcony with the grillers, talking with her opposite number from Atlanta.

Steph: How do you and Lydia get along? I'm guessing having a new keeper come in after you've been the #1 for a while had to be a bit unsettling.

EJ: We're not friends, if that's what you mean. I respect her accomplishments and understand why Carlos picked her up from the waiver wire, but it doesn't change the fact that I want to be starting.

Steph: Think of it as a bit of an apprenticeship, one that you didn't get at the outset of your pro career as a first-year keeper with an expansion team. My relationship with our backup is a bit frosty, for the same reason. Boston actually had three starting-level goalkeepers at the start of last season, so I get Libby's frustration about being passed over for the top job when John went to get me from Washington. I also lost my starting spot with the Spirit while I was gone at the Rio Olympics, plus was nearly bumped out of the starting job with Canada for the last Women's World Cup because John thought Erin McLeod was still interested in playing internationally.

EJ: I did not know much if any of that. I have followed your career a bit and admire you as an out goalie, not to mention your fitness regimen. I don't think I'll ever be able to punish my body the way you do.

Steph: EJ, it's not about weight, really. More reps at a lower weight is actually a better course of action than trying to press close to your max, because it's about cumulative pounds of exertion.

EJ: Can I ask you sort of a personal question?

Steph: Sure.

EJ: I'm dating one of my teammates, but we're not "out" because she's not ready for the world to know about her being gay. Moe and Emily know because they're part of the clan, but the rest of the team doesn't. Her coming with me tonight to this is a pretty big step. How do I encourage her to take the leap?

Steph: Hmmmm. Are you wanting her to do this because you think it will help your relationship with her or because it will make you feel better about your own public acknowledgment of being gay?

EJ: It would make us both staying with Atlanta a more-likely scenario since they'd know and could take that into account when possible trades come across their table.

Steph: That notwithstanding, you can't press someone into that kind of a decision just because it makes things easier. Easier isn't always better. Believe me, I have the scars from this off-season to prove it.

Steph then offers EJ a short synopsis of how her relationship with Georgia went off the rails while also giving her some of the wisdom she has picked up in the ensuing two months.

**********

Everyone is now in the kitchen, eating and enjoying one another's company.

Abby: Emily, I know that Jenn Hildreth is hosting the pre-game festivities next Saturday, so I'm presuming she's also doing the game for Lifetime. Do you know who her partner will be?

Emily: I haven't heard.

Patrick: It's supposed to be Aly Wagner, but because of her views on the issue, they are sending her to Portland instead. I can call Kate tomorrow and find out if she's doing the game or if it'll be Cat Reddick.

Emily: How do you rate to know her on a first-name basis?

Patrick is trying to come up with a plausible way to tell the truth without saying that they're related, but Morgan steps in. "His last name is Sobrero."

Abby cringes, knowing how much Patrick dislikes being on the spot like this.

Patrick: MOOORRRGGGAAANNNN! You're lucky I love you or I'd be pretty angry right now.

Patrick gives her a peck on the forehead, during which she says quietly to him, "Sorry."

Emily: Kate's your sister?

Patrick: God No! I'm not THAT old. Kate is my aunt.

Emily: Interesting. Is that tidbit how you snagged Mo over here?

Patrick: No. It was ten years of following her career and then getting a job in Boston working at the Concussion Center that led to us meeting.

Emily: So that's how you know Abby. It makes sense, now.

Sam turns on ESPNEWS to check out the scores and highlights from tonight's matches.

Sam: Starting off with our game.

EJ: Sarah, I still think that was a pretty nifty cut-back to Chrissy for the goal.

Steph: You guys did that to us in Orlando during the tournament, so we put Sam in back hoping to stop it. Didn't work that time, but very few defensive schemes seem to work against her.

Abby: Ewwww. Kristie giving up the PK late there.

Steph: Philly won, and with a clean sheet?!?! I bet DiDi is going to be ribbing Shelina about that for a bit.

Megan: Our girl Sarah K. racking up another goal.

EJ: Ooooo.....Christina with an assist tonight. Too bad the Courage lost again.

Emily: What can I say, my girl is ON FIAH with the Pride.

Abby: We get them on Friday. Hopefully we'll do better against her than we did against Pressy today.

Steph: The Legacy is still rolling in the West. Gonna be a tight race between them, LA, and Chicago for the top spot come September.

The party breaks up and everyone heads off into the night. When the Storm get back to their hotel, EJ and Sarah return to their room and talk about their conversations with the others, which leads to a step forward in their relationship.

**********

Boston 2 Atlanta 1 (Simon/Lavelle, Santacaterina/Elston; Press/Troccoli)

Chicago 0 Seattle 1 (Rapinoe pk)

Philadelphia 1 Washington 0 (McDonald/Dydasco)

Sky Blue 1 Los Angeles 3 (Killion pk; Sanchez/Bowen, Williams/Barrow, Johnson/Sanchez)

Portland 2 North Carolina 1 (Nadim/Long, Quinn/Corboz; Howell/Gibbons)

Houston 0 Orlando 3 (Horan, Morgan/Weatherholt, Obugagu/Zerboni)

Vancouver 2 Kansas City 0 (Leon/Schmidt, Andressa pk)


	39. A New Frontier

Sunday morning in Boston begins with a pair of couples emerging from their slumber to take on the day and its set of dilemmas.

EJ wakes up to find Sarah still asleep in her arms. Last night's talk between the two of them led to a couple of held-back-until-now confessions and resulted in the pair making love for the first time. EJ is reflecting on the previous night when she feels Sarah stir. She holds her close and whispers in her ear, "Good morning, princess."

Sarah: Good morning to you too, my dear.

EJ: Sleep well?

Sarah: Like a baby. You?

EJ: Good for the most part. I woke up about 4 for some reason, and my mind went back to what we talked about before, youknow.

Sarah: Any regrets?

EJ: Hell, no! I meant what I said, that I knew I wanted to consummate our relationship but was waiting for you to be comfortable enough to acknowledge me as yours and well as your own identity before making that move. You having second thoughts?

Sarah: Not in the least. I love you, Emma, and once I got to talking with Abby and the others, I found myself eager to step out from the shadows. All of them were really good with me working through making that decision. I will be on the stage with you on Saturday, and that will be my official coming out to the world, both about myself and about us.

EJ kisses the back of Sarah's head with her flowing locks covering her face. Sarah turns around and presses herself up against her girlfriend before the two share a heartfelt kiss.

Over in Allston, the McMewker establishment is a bit of a wreck after last night's get-together. Sam and Abby are cleaning up the place while discussing, what else, the wedding.

Sam: With us now 4-0-1 and looking almost unstoppable, the likelihood of us playing in the final starts becoming more real.

Abby: Yeah. It's a good thing we have the Chicago folks handling things in case that happens and we can't really do anything the week of the wedding because of the game.

Sam: What happens if they also make the final? That would take out all six members of the wedding party, plus the top two from the honor guard.

Abby: Ouch. Hadn't thought about that. What are you thinking?

Sam: I think we need a Plan B in play should all of us be in the final.

Abby: Good idea, but who or what would be that Plan B?

Sam and Abby: KATELYN!

Sam: You said that we'd find something important for her to do with the wedding, and every wedding I've been to has had that one person who is running around keeping the bride and bridesmaids fed, focused, and taking care of the little things that can ruin the day.

Abby: But LA is leading the West right now and are just as good a bet at making it to Chicago as us.

Sam: If they do, then Steph and Kristie can plow along that week getting everything ready and settled since only one of the Red Stars and Olympias can play in the final.

Abby: And if Chicago IS in it, then we can pass off the last-minute stuff to Katelyn.

Sam: Can you get me a copy of the service?

Abby runs into their home office and comes back with a copy of the wedding ceremony for Sam.

Sam: I really wish the two of them would let us know how things are going with finding an officiant. I'm almost tempted to have John give his friend a call and see if he can do it.

Abby: That would be an easy fix, but he's not a pastor, right?

Sam: John said he was a synodical deacon in the ELCA. I don't know what the rules are for Lutherans and marrying. I know in the Catholic church, if you want a mass it has to be presided over by a priest but a deacon can do the specifics within the mass. The Episcopals allow deacons to do some parts of it but not others.

Abby: So he MIGHT be an option and he might not.

Sam: Right. We'll see the girls on Saturday in Atlanta, so let's make a point of getting an answer from them then.

**********

Yael is a few minutes late to training this morning because she had a early-morning appointment with her OB-GYN to take a formal pregnancy test and find out if she actually is pregnant.

Yael: John, I need to talk to you and Lee after practice.

John: Sure on.

Yael walks over to the non-starters from Saturday and begins putting them through their paces. Abby is part of this group, since she has yet to step foot on the field this season. A decision will need to be made this week about activating her, as she MUST come off the 45-day list before her stay reaches 90, which would then move her to the Season-Ending Injury list. At the moment, the leadership has yet to determine who will be cut in order to make room for Abby on the roster, hoping that another couple of days of side-by-side training will give them a definitive answer. Between drills, Devon and Machaela exchange a few words.

Devon Schiller: This is the week some of us have been dreading. Abby will most likely be activated, which means someone is leaving.

Machaela George: Is anyone on a two-way contract? That would allow Lee to send a player to the Reserves without having to go through waivers.

Devon: I don't think so. Someone told me that John doesn't like two-ways because it ends up being used by most teams as a way to shuffle players out while giving them no option to latch on with another NWSL team.

Machaela: So that means a cut is coming before the team heads to Orlando on Thursday morning.

Devon: Probably. You nervous?

Machaela: Yes. I haven't seen any playing time yet this season and Abby's a center back, making our position more likely to lose a player than outside.

Devon: My performances haven't been up-to-snuff so far this year, but I'm still getting chances to play, so I'm not TOO worried. It's also possible that Lee can deal someone for a pick to open up the spot, or a player will be put on injured reserve.

John brings the team together for a couple of brief announcements before planning to split off the goalkeepers and forwards to go with Yael and the midfielders and defenders with him.

John: As you know, we're flying down to Orlando Thursday morning and will train at the Disney complex that afternoon. The flight is scheduled for 7am, so make sure you're at Logan by 6 at the latest to check your bags, get through security, and possibly find something to eat. We get in at 10:25, so we will be able to go to the hotel, check in, and have lunch before our 1:30 practice session. Also, Abby will be coming off the 45-day list on Thursday, which means one of you won't be with us on the trip to Orlando. Lee, Yael, and myself plan to talk about it after practice and make a decision. Thirdly, room assignments for this trip will be slightly different because we will have four players leaving after the game to fly to Atlanta for Saturday's Love 4 All event and therefore those players will be roomed together.

Yael and Steph talk briefly while walking to the north end of the field.

Yael: It's official. Due end of November.

Steph: I don't know whether to say congratulations or I'm sorry.

Yael: I'm meeting with John and Lee after practice to tell them about the pregnancy. Can we meet for a late lunch around 2? I think I'm going to need a little liquid courage to get up the nerve to tell Aaron.

Steph: Sure. Text me where you want to go and I'll make sure I'm there by 2.

Yael: Thanks.

**********

Becky and Lori are holding an impromptu meeting at the Germantown complex this morning. Joining them are Sarah Huffman and Joanna Lohman.

Becky: The time has come. For a variety of reasons, we will be pulling the plug on Jim. Despite us not getting points the last two weeks, the team has looked better in its approach and the vibe around here has DEFINITELY improved. I saw players actually HAPPY to be out with each other over the weekend, including Shelina with DiDi after the game. I'm giving him this week as a last hurrah, although he doesn't know it. With the international break coming next week, I want to wait to make the change until next Monday so the new coaching staff has a couple of weeks with the team before we play Houston here on the 28th.

Lori: After talking with Sarah about the position and learning that she wasn't willing to divest from DelMarVa to take it, we are offering the head coaching job to you, Joanna. Will you accept it?

Joanna: Yes.

Lori: Sarah, you WILL be able to stay on as Jo's assistant if you so choose.

Sarah: That will be fine. I'm glad you're giving me this option, because as much as I'd like to be a head coach in this league, the work I'm doing on the board and with Angela at the foundation I feel will have a greater impact on soccer in this region.

Becky: Then, I guess it's settled. Jo, you will take over officially on the 16th, but we'll put you on the rolls as of today so you and Lori can work on future player acquisition matters this week.

**********

With just a few days separating Lindsey from seeing Emily for the first time in three weeks, she calls her pseudo-fiancee.

Emily: Hi, darling.

Lindsey: Hi yourself, my love. You sound like you're in a good mood.

Emily: I am. Two of my teammates came out to some of us, sort of, on this past weekend's trip to Boston, and are going to be part of Saturday's events. I knew about one of them, but not the other, nor did I know they were together.

Lindsey: Guess us sort of older players are making a difference with being public about who we're with and being supportive of others who are still on the fence about it.

Emily: I also have some other exciting news that I'm sure you're going to like. Julie is going to be part of the pre-game.

Lindsey: Seriously?!

Emily: Even though I don't like what you and your teammates did to Zach, I do applaud your efforts to finally push those two girls toward each other.

Lindsey: I have some news of my own. There is supposed to be a major announcement at halftime of your game on Saturday concerning next season. Tiffany told us that we aren't going to be hosting the preseason tournament in March because Hollywood Studios isn't willing to underwrite it.

Emily: Which means it is probably coming here.

Lindsey: Remember when we made our commitment a couple of months ago, we were talking about when we wanted to get married and the tournament came up as an option if you guys were hosting it and I were able to get traded to the Storm?

Emily: Right.

Lindsey: Being separated from you hasn't been SO bad since I still get to see you every couple of weeks, so I'm thinking maybe forget about the second condition and just set the date already.

Emily: What happens if you get sent to Vancouver or LA or somewhere like Philly?

Lindsey: Then we do like Christen and Julie are doing this year. Figure out when we can cross paths on the road. We'll still have national team camps and the two months or so for the World Cup to be together. I think we should go ahead and get it done before we head to Australia.

Emily: Let's do it! I hope you DO plan to actually ask me to marry you instead of presuming I will.

Lindsey: Don't worry. When the time is right, I'll give you the best-dang proposal I can dream up.

Emily: I love you, Linds.

Lindsey: Love you more, Em. I need to run a couple of errands before Dancing With the Stars comes on. Been really pulling for Mia to make the final, and it's only a couple of weeks away now.

Emily: OK. Go take care of your business and I'll see you Friday night if I don't talk to you before that.

Lindsey hangs up and leaves the apartment to hit the Mall at Millenia in hopes of finding something special for Emily.

**********

Following an early-morning flight and afternoon training session, the Boston Breakers are back at their hotel cleaning up and getting ready to go to dinner. Several members of the team and staff are going to the Cheesecake Factory at the Mall at Millenia, with Sam and Abby meeting up with Lindsey, Ashlyn, Ali, and Alex Morgan and John, Yael, Steph, and Julie gathering for a first-quarter evaluation.

Lindsey: Sorry I'm a little late. Had to pick up a gift before the jewelry store closed.

Sam: Something for the missus?

Lindsey: You can say that. I've got a surprise planned for halftime of Saturday's game. Amanda Duffy will be on Lifetime with Jenn and Kate to announce next year's NWSL Cup presented by Coca-Cola will be held in Atlanta, and she has asked Ashlyn, myself, Emily, and Moe to join her. Well, after the announcement, I will hand the replica cup to Emily, as Orlando passes the tournament onto Atlanta. Inside the cup will be this ring. It's not nearly as impressive as Ali's or Abby's, but I think it will look perfect on Emily's hand.

Ashlyn: Very nice. You've got good taste.

Alex: It's adorable, like the two of you.

Sam: Well-done, Linds.

Ali and Abby look over the ring and get a little starry-eyed.

Ali: When Ash and I got engaged, it was just a quick, "let's get married", between the two of us. We got the rings together, matching wedding bands and my engagement ring all at once.

Abby: When I proposed to Sam, I didn't have a ring, just my heart and a plan for a wedding in Chicago after we won the NWSL title. She picked out the style of ring she wanted to give me, and I chose hers, but she chose the color for her band.

Sam (to the Pride players): You guys are off to a great start. Sorry that we'll have to put a 1 in your loss column.

Lindsey: Don't be starting something that your squad can't finish.

Sam: At least we didn't surrender goals to Philly or Washington. 

Ali: Speaking of Philly, Sam, the last time you were in town, these three (pointing at Lindsey, Alex, and Ashlyn) decided to liquor up our favorite cinnamon roll's hubby and cause a bit of a disturbance to their marriage.

Ashlyn: In our defense, the trick seemed to work, as the video of the aftermath caused Julie to fly down to Atlanta ahead of their game here to spend more time with Christen. I don't know who sent her the link to it, but we need to thank him or her somehow.

Alex: Naomi was a good sport and I rewarded her VERY WELL for her part in the whole charade.

Lindsey: You two a thing?

Alex: No. We get together and screw now and then, but neither one of us wants a relationship at the moment.

Abby: Lindsey, promise me you won't pull something like that on Sam at national team camp next week.

Lindsey: Scout's honor. I LIKE the two of you together, so no need to manufacture a way to break you up because I want to see one of you with someone else.

Ali: Why do I put up with these two, Ash (referring to Lindsey and Alex)?

Ashlyn: Because you love me?

Ali: That's right, and because Michael loves them, too.

Abby: I haven't seen him yet. When can I?

Ali: After the game tomorrow. I've worked it out with your hotel to have a shuttle at the stadium at the conclusion of the game so that everyone going to Atlanta can leave together.

Sam: Thanks, Ali. I am really excited for Saturday. Everyone at Kelley and Moe's in the morning getting acquainted and spending time together, then the watch party before the game and the pre-game ceremony, and now we have another event at halftime with Lindsey popping the question to Emily.

Abby: We got to spend some time with a couple of Emily and Moe's teammates when the Storm were in town last weekend. They're planning to come out, sort of, at the game and will be joining us at Kelley and Moe's.

Sam: You mean the two players who were at our place on Saturday night?

Abby: Yes. Sarah got my email address from Emily and dropped me a note earlier this week thanking us for the hospitality and looking forward to seeing us on Saturday.

Sam: Those two are cute together, the out one being shy and quiet and the closeted one more outgoing.

Ali: Sounds like us, Ash.

Ashlyn: Yeah, it does.

Over on the other side of the restaurant, the Boston Breakers coaches and senior leadership are discussing their team's roster and plans for the second part of the season.

John: The first five games did what they were supposed to do: Get us off to a good start while also learning about our depth before Abby returns to the starting lineup. We've learned which players are useful and which ones we'd be better moving along when we can. I really wish we could have brought Meagan with us for this match, but being the only player on a two-way contract it was easier to move her down to the Reserves for a couple of weeks while we determine which player we're going to release. She has earned her spot and I told her that on Tuesday.

Yael: Who do you think we should cut?

John: Devon has been a problem on the field in at least half the matches she's played between the tournament and the regular season. If we can't deal her or Machaela, we'll have to waive her.

Julie: I like her and think she can get better, but right now we don't have the luxury of carrying a player who we have to be careful playing.

Steph: Are you planning to spell me at all over the next handful of games?

John: Our schedule is back-loaded with the bottom of the league, so we might be able to give you a game or two off then, but I don't see an opponent between now and the July break that I feel confident playing Libby against.

Yael: Are we going to look for a replacement or just ride Steph and the iron-clad defense we acquired?

John: I want to get one, but I also don't want to bring in someone just to ride the pine, and there really isn't a surplus of serviceable back-ups in the league.

Steph: There's Sammy Jo Prudhomme with North Carolina and EJ Proctor in Atlanta, plus Aubrey Bledsoe in Orlando.

John: And all three of them are being depended on to replace the starters next year either permanently or for a significant period of time due to the World Cup. We need to find one that is out of favor with their club.

Yael: How much do you plan to play Abby tomorrow?

John: If we can get a lead, I'd like to give her somewhere around 20 minutes.

Julie: Who's going to be the back four against Orlando?

John: With Meagan back in Boston, we don't have the full complement of choices. I'm planning to go with you on the right, Jenni and Megan in the middle, and Allysha on the left. We can sub Abby in for Jenni and not have to disturb the rest of the back line.

Steph: Sounds good to me. Consistency in the back will help us be able to handle Alex and Lindsey.

Both groups wrap up dinner and the Breakers take the hotel shuttle back to the Wingate.

**********

Kyah Simon is with her girlfriend, Orlando Pride midfielder Alanna Kennedy, at one of Orlando's popular gay-friendly bars.

Alanna: I'm so glad you're in the States for a few months and we get to see each other some.

Kyah: You're coming with me to Atlanta, right?

Alanna: Definitely.

Kyah: With next weekend off, we should spend it together.

Alanna: Since you've been down twice already this year, how about I come up to Boston?

Kyah: Fine with me.

Alanna: I'm looking forward to tomorrow night and Saturday, being with you corporeally after we land and get to our hotel, then being with you along with others of our ilk in declaring our sexuality and our love for our special someones.

Kyah: Even though we've been out for a long time, I'm excited to see who else will be there. I know Sam, Abby, and Steph from our team are flying up.

Alanna: From the Pride, it'll be me, Lindsey, and Ashlyn with Ali of course.

Kyah kisses Alanna on the chin, then gets up on her toes and presses her lips to hers.

Kyah: Curfew's coming soon. I need to get back to the Wingate.

The two leave and drive back to the Breakers' hotel, where Alanna walks Kyah up to her room, which she is sharing with Steph tonight. They exchange a long embrace and a few kisses before separating for the evening.

**********

Patrick brings dinner over to Meagan's apartment and they talk about the latest chapters of their lives.

Patrick: So John had to demote you to keep you?

Meagan: Not exactly. In order to protect other players from going through waivers, he sent me down to the Reserves temporarily. He said he wanted to wait until after the international break to make a final decision on which player from the roster would be released. I knew this possibility existed when I signed with the Breakers, but he says I've earned my spot on the roster and will come back up in short order.

Patrick: I guess it's a positive that this move comes for a match you'd be missing anyhow for graduation. By the way, I plan to be there to see you walk.

Meagan: Thanks, Patrick. By the way, I wouldn't necessarily have had to miss the Orlando game since we'd be flying back on Saturday.

Patrick: You've been burning the candle at all ends since joining the Breakers. Maybe a couple of days of rest before the big day on Sunday is what you need.

Meagan: You might be right. Your girlfriend was all abuzz this week in training. What have you done to that girl?

Patrick: I don't know what you're talking about.

Meagan: Morgan has been happier than normal, and you know she's always pretty perky, so I'm guessing you've had something to do with that.

Patrick: It's possible, but I think I'm the luckier of the two of us. She's getting a fanboy clinician who sometimes gets stammered when he's with her, and I'm getting Morgan Andrews, one of the most-eligible athletes in Boston.

Meagan: Don't underestimate your impact on her. She really seems to be taken by you, and I know you are by her.

Patrick: She embarrassed me a little at Sam and Abby's place on Saturday. Abby and Emily Sonnett were talking about who was going to be covering the game in Atlanta on Saturday night for Lifetime, and I said that I knew Aly Wagner was going to Portland because of her views concerning homosexuality, so it'd be either Kate or Cat Reddick, and that I'd call Kate on Sunday to find out. Emily asked me how I rated to know her on a first-name basis, and while I was thinking of a truthful way to explain it without outing myself, Morgan stepped in and blurted out our common relation.

Meagan: Ow. Doesn't look like she's any worse for wear after that.

Patrick: No. I told her that she's lucky I love her or I would have been pretty pissed.

Meagan: The team is holding a viewing party on Saturday for the Charge/Storm game. Are you going?

Patrick: Didn't know about it, but yes I'll be there.

Meagan: I think Lee decided earlier today to do it since the team would be home aside from the four players in Atlanta and it'd be a good way to make stronger connections with Boston's LGBT community.

Patrick: I've got work in the morning, so I should head out.

Meagan: Thanks for dinner and I'll see you on Saturday.

Patrick and Meagan exchange a hug before he leaves for his apartment a few blocks away.


	40. Loud And Proud

Emily Sonnett and a number of younger Atlanta Storm players are at My Sister's Room for dinner and to watch the Orlando Pride/Boston Breakers match.

Danelle Lindo: How do we root in this game?

Riley Tennant: A draw would be best for us because we could get to within one point of both of these teams with a win tomorrow.

Brynn Finneran: Orlando gets everything from the league. I want to see Boston take them.

EJ Proctor: Having spent time with some of the Boston players last weekend, I think I'll pull for them.

Emily: Guys, why you doing this to me?!?! You KNOW my girlfriend plays for the Pride.

Maddie Klintworth: How serious are you and Lindsey?

Emily: So serious that we've started discussing wedding dates.

Riley: That IS serious! Has she proposed yet?

Emily: No, but I feel like it's coming soon. Maybe at national team camp next week, since we'll be around a lot of our friends and potential wedding party members.

Sarah Troccolli: Does anyone know why Commissioner Duffy is coming to town?

Emily: There is supposed to be a special announcement at halftime regarding us hosting the NWSL Cup next March. Amanda has asked me, Moe, Lindsey, and Ashlyn Harris to join her for the unveiling of the new trophy.

Maddie: Game is about to start.

The Pride took the opening kickoff and made a spirited charge on the Breakers back line, only for Megan Oyster to block an Alex Morgan shot. The forward pair of Kyah Simon and Midge Purce had trouble breaking down the Pride's back four and Jessie Fleming was being shut down by McCall Zerboni in the middle of the park. Rachel Hill took Allysha Chapman for speed down the right flank, but her cross to Lindsey Horan was picked out of the air by Steph Labbe. Neither team mustered much in the remaining 15 minutes of the first half and headed to halftime scoreless.

During the halftime break, Jenn Hildreth and Kate Markgraf came over to the Storm's table to talk with Emily briefly.

Jenn: Emily, do you have a minute or two for us to talk about tomorrow's pre-game and halftime events?

Emily: Sure, Jenn.

Emily followed Jenn and Kate to a private part of the restaurant and they discussed particulars. After their conversation, the three walked back to Emily's teammates, who she introduced to the two of them and invited the pair to join them for the second half.

Emily (to Kate): I think your nephew and his girlfriend are a great pair. Got to talk to them a little bit after last week's game in Boston.

Kate: He'd been chasing her in his mind for about ten years before moving to Boston for his job at the Cantu Center. I like Morgan, although I've yet to see the two of them together. I'm also a little worried that he's not committed to staying there, because he wants to latch on with a pro sports team at some point.

Emily: Do you have any games coming up with them?

Kate: I don't think we go there again until they play Orlando on June 25th.

The second half was a slug fest between the two Eastern Conference powers, with both defenses stout. Jenni Santacaterina picked up a knock just past the 80th minute, forcing John to insert Devon Schiller at right back and move Julie to the center alongside Megan. A couple of minutes later, Devon took down Alex Morgan just outside the penalty box. Lindsey lined up the free kick, while Steph directed her three-person wall of Sam, Devon, and Morgan into position. Lindsey struck the ball and its flight was directed at the space between Devon and Sam's heads. Devon flinched to her right and the ball passed between the two straight into the upper corner, beating the slightly-screened Breakers goalkeeper. The insertion of Caitlyn DiSarcina after the Pride goal produced a couple of shots, but Ashlyn Harris was able to manage them and the Pride gave the Breakers their first loss of the season, 1-0.

Orlando 1 Boston 0 (Horan)

**********

With tomorrow being Christen's last game with the Storm before returning to LA following the May national team camp, her and Julie are walking around downtown Atlanta taking in one last night together here.

Christen: I never thought that I'd come to like Atlanta, but this place has grown on me a bit.

Julie: You thinking about asking for a trade?

Christen: Mia wouldn't give it to me in March, I doubt she'll consider it now. Besides, Jenny has been itching to get me, Lynn, and Ashley on the field in LA together again. Any chance you can get Erica to send you to the Olympias?

Julie: I don't know if I'm ready to leave Zach. Yes, he cheated on me with that floozy in Orlando thanks to some of our friends on the national team, who I plan to rip into next week when we see them, but he seems contrite about it and promises not to let himself get so drunk that he makes that mistake again.

Christen: I don't want to fight with you over this. We've got almost two weeks together and I want to enjoy it with you.

Julie weaves her fingers between Christen's and squeezes her hand.

Julie: Thank you.

Christen: What for?

Julie: For giving me time, giving me space to finally solve this dilemma once and for all, and for loving me enough to be patient with me going back-and-forth over it.

Christen: I love you. I want the world to know about how I feel, and they will find out tomorrow night during pre-game.

Julie: I have a surprise for you, Chrissy. I'm going to be up there as well, with your number on my back.

Christen smiles broadly and kisses Julie.

Christen: That's wonderful, but aren't you scared?

Julie: A little, but I will have tons of support, both from my team and from the others gathered. Carli is also going to claim her bisexuality before the rest of the league and the fans.

Christen: Either of you worried your men will see this and bolt?

Julie: Zach already accepts it, but wants me to stop fooling around behind his back. This will put our relationship front-and-center. Same I think goes for Carli and Jill.

Christen: I'm proud of both of you. Tomorrow morning will be a great time, getting to know some of the other players around the league. I heard a couple of my teammates here are joining us after talking with Emily and Moe over the past couple of weeks and meeting the Breakers' out players last weekend in Boston.

Julie: Can we head back to the hotel? I'd like to get in a little bit of cuddle time with you before curfew.

Christen: Yes, my love.

**********

The Breakers and Pride players, plus Canadian National Team assistant coach Carmelina Moscato and Ali Krieger, are aboard their flight to Atlanta following Orlando's 1-0 win over Boston earlier this evening. Steph Labbe is seated with Carm, while Ali, Ashlyn, and Michael are together across the aisle. In front of them are Lindsey, Sam, and Abby, with Kyah and Alanna in front of the Harrises.

Steph: What did you think of Jessie and Allysha tonight?

Carm: Zerboni really bottled her up in the middle. Still think with us she's best on the left, but we'll have the Australia and US camps to work on her ability to influence the game from the middle. Allysha was her normal self. Solid on her feet, but a bit of a card risk when she goes to ground. Thankfully Keisha has gotten past her card woes.

Steph: What about my performance?

Carm: I never worry about you on the field. You've gotten better at not automatically coming out once the defense gets beat, Deanne's goal against you in last year's final notwithstanding. Off-the-field, you can be a bit scary.

Steph: I know that. The break-up with Georgia brought out a lot of negative behaviors. I've been drinking more than I used to, not to point of blacking out but to the point where I'm not really in control of myself.

Carm: I hope things have improved since then.

Steph: They have, somewhat. I still turn to the bottle when I'm lonely, but that happens more often at home than on the road.

Carm: When you're with the team, things are good, but when you're not, you retreat into the sauce?

Steph: Not the team as a whole, just certain people on it. I didn't have to deal with these feelings when I was with the Spirit, because I had Shelina around me pretty much 24/7 and it made missing Georgia not so hard. In Boston, having my rock be more or less unavailable except when we're on a road trip is a lot harder.

Carm: Are you dating one of the other Breakers?

Steph: No. It's Yael.

Carm: Yael?!?! That is definitely different.

Steph: Yeah, but we're kind of kindred spirits at this point of our lives.

Carm: Why is she unavailable when you're in Boston?

Steph: She's married, and now pregnant.

Carm: Talk about a double whammy.

Steph: We haven't had a chance to talk about things since she got the official word on Monday, but hopefully we'll be able to do so next week during the break.

Sam overhears parts of the conversation behind her and elbows Abby awake, wanting to fill her in on the big news.

Sam: Abby?

Abby: Yeah?

Sam: Just learned a couple of juicy details about some of our comrades in Boston.

Abby: Spill, spill.

Sam: Steph Labbe and Yael are a couple.

Abby: Dang....that's, a little strange.

Sam: Remember Steph said that she wouldn't be surprised if a player/coach relationship happened soon.

Abby: They're not that far apart in age, right?

Sam: I don't know, but I'd reckon not. In fact, the ways keepers age, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Steph was the older one.

Abby: What else?

Sam: Yael's pregnant.

Abby: That'll throw a major wrench into their relationship.

Sam: No kidding.

Lindsey: Did I hear you say that your goalie and one of your coaches are something something?

Sam: Yes, but don't let that get around. It's already going to be difficult for them to keep this under wraps as Yael progresses through her pregnancy.

Lindsey: I don't envy them in the least. I'll definitely sit on it, won't even tell my soon-to-be fiancee.

Sam: You sure she's going to say yes?

Lindsey: She's already signed off on the date for the wedding, so I'm pretty sure she'll say yes.

Sam: When's it happening?

Lindsey: March 25th, after the NWSL Cup final. Got the idea from the two of you and Kelley and Moe.

Sam: Done any thinking about the wedding?

Lindsey: Not really. That is something that Emily will probably be more passionate about than myself.

Abby: Sam, when is our next Wedding Committee meeting?

Sam: I'll see what the national team camp schedule looks like and Steph and I will pick a date and time, then drag the others into it.

Abby: I can coordinate those of us in Boston.

Sam: Who does that leave?

Abby: You, Steph, Taylor, Alyssa, Moe, and Katelyn in KC; Me, Steph Labbe, Yael, and Megan in Boston. Kristie's in Chicago. Sofia's also in Chicago. Caprice in Philly and Sarah in Jersey.

Sam: When I get you the date and time, can you kick something out to the other four so everyone's there?

Abby: Sure, Sammy.

Abby leans over and kisses Sam on the cheek. "I'm really happy for you that tomorrow looks like it will be a big F-U to those in Atlanta and around the soccer world who hate on us because of who we love. I'm so glad that I'll be by your side and that so many others in the league will take a stance against the hate and stand up for Love 4 All."

The plane is on its final descent into Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport in Atlanta. After the passengers disembark and claim their luggage, an airport shuttle picks up the travelers minus Lindsey and takes them to the Crowne Plaza-Atlanta. The Orlando forward rents a car at the airport and drives to Emily's apartment, where she uses her key to enter the place and, after changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, slips into bed alongside her.

**********

Guests are arriving at Kelley and Moe's house for this morning's unofficial opening event of Love 4 All. Lindsey and Emily arrived early along with Mana Shim. The Charge contingent are the next to show up, followed by the Breakers and Pride players. The current attendees are spread out between the kitchen area and the upstairs deck. Steph Labbe asks DiDi Haracic if they could talk for a few minutes. They head down to the lower level and take up residence under the deck.

Steph: I think I need to clear the air with you about me and Shelina.

DiDi: When she was in Philly last weekend, we talked a little about the two of you and she assured me that all you are are friends with slightly more affectionate ways of showing it.

Steph: That's a pretty good description. You know how liberal She-She is when it comes to her friends. Our time together with the Canadian National Team and the Spirit has caused the two of us to be closer to each other at times than we are to our significant others. You saw it while you were with the two of us in Washington. Trust me when I say that I would NEVER try to get between you and her. She loves you, and I hear it when your name comes up in conversation.

DiDi: She told me also about your current situation. That has to be a big pile at the moment.

Steph: Yeah. Yael got the confirmation on Monday and is due at the end of November. We haven't had a chance to have a real conversation about how we'll navigate this since she found out. The break will give us a couple of days during the week where we can possibly get out of Boston to be alone and work through all the hurdles that are in the way.

DiDi: I wish you and Yael the best, and thank you for giving me an explanation about you and my girl.

Steph and DiDi give one another a loose hug and go back upstairs to join the others. A number of Charge and Storm players and staff are sitting around a table on the deck.

Carli: Julie, you ready?

Julie: I think so. This one next to me has been ready for a long time for me to do this.

Cali: You and Christen official?

Julie: Not official official, like I'm not leaving my husband for her at the moment, but I AM going to declare that we have something together.

EJ Proctor: How hard has it been juggling the two of them?

Julie: It's been exhausting, but with national team camp starting after today's game, we'll have a slower pace the next ten days or so to spend time together around people who know about us.

Sarah Troccoli: I'm a bit nervous about tonight. My family doesn't know that I'm with EJ, or that I'm even gay. Stating that is going to be a big step, but knowing that some of you are also making that big jump will hopefully help me hold my nerve enough to not back away from doing it.

Ella: When I came out publicly, it was after having taken a negative viewpoint on homosexuality, calling it unhealthy. I had to walk back those comments in order to admit that Erin changed my opinion and changed me as a person through her constant support and love. That's why I didn't hesitate to fire back at those who called me two-faced or complimented and criticized me at the same time. I can't say I love her and then not defend our relationship when it's questioned.

Ali: Ashlyn had to push me hard to finally drop my defensiveness over being out. I loved her so much and I saw how it affected her when I wouldn't confirm our relationship to the public. Eventually, I realized that for me to be able to claim her as my one and only, I had to step out and let our relationship show to others. We definitely were the worst-kept secret in women's soccer for a number of years, taking that title from Abby Wambach and Sarah Huffman, but I wasn't ready to deal with the blow back from the straight community about "wasting myself" on a woman.

Julie: Sounds like my dilemma, because people would like to see me totally free from Zach but I'm not ready to say it's over, but I also can't deny Christen any longer.

In the living room, Lindsey is showing Kelley and Moe the ring she got for Emily, along with discussing the plan for the proposal with them and Ashlyn.

Lindsey: Ashlyn, the two of us will be down on the field with Amanda and Laura Taylor, the sideline reporter for tonight's game, with the trophy when the first half ends. I will put the ring inside the cup and hang onto it while Amanda makes the announcement. Emily and I will be either side of the commissioner, with you and Moe outside of us. Amanda will step back so I can present the trophy to Emily. I will make sure that the pass somehow shakes the cup a little bit so that she can hear that there is something inside it. She'll look inside it and see the ring. The rest should take care of itself.

Moe: What's my part in all this?

Lindsey: Making sure that she's on the stage in the right spot for the transition.

Ashlyn: And mine?

Lindsey: Making sure I don't faint before asking her to marry me.

Kelley: Ali and I will make sure to record it in case Lifetime doesn't get video of the proposal.

Lindsey: Thanks, Kelley.

**********

Emily and Sam have everyone assemble down on the back lawn and form a circle.

Emily: Thank you, all, for coming out this morning and spending time with Kelley, Moe, and the rest of us ahead of tonight's game. Moe, would you like to say a few words before we go onto what Sam and I have planned?

Moe: I'd like to reiterate Emily's thank you for your attendance this morning, but also thank you for the support you have given Kelley and me since the attack and the support you will be providing me tonight as I face the home fans for the first time this season. I didn't imagine that us being targeted would create such a groundswell of encouragement and activism from other players around the league or would lead to tonight's event. Sam, I am very thankful for you coming up with this idea for my home debut and to be loud and proud about our identities and who we love.

Sam: That leads me to why I have all of you down here in a circle. One by one, we will give voice to who we are and who we love. If you're comfortable with it, give your name, team, and who you will be acknowledging tonight during the pre-game. I'll start. I'm Sam Mewis, midfielder for the Boston Breakers, and I love Abby Dahlkemper.

Emily: Emily Sonnett, defender, Atlanta Storm, and I love Lindsey Horan.

Mana: Mana Shim, midfielder, Atlanta Storm, and I'm acknowledging Natasha Kai tonight.

Sarah: Sarah Troccoli, midfielder, Atlanta Storm, and I love EJ Proctor.

EJ: Emma Jane Proctor, goalkeeper, Atlanta Storm, and I love Sarah Troccoli.

Christen: Christen Press, forward, Atlanta Storm by way of the Los Angeles Olympias, and I love Julie Johnston.

Julie: Julie Johnston Ertz, defender, Philadelphia Charge, and I love Christen Press.

Carli: Carli Lloyd, head coach, Philadelphia Charge, and I love Jill Loyden.

Erin: Erin McLeod, assistant coach, Philadelphia Charge, and I love Ella Masar McLeod.

Caprice: Caprice Dydasco, defender, Philly, and I love Cali Farquharson.

Cali: Cali Farquharson, forward, Philly Charge, and I love Caprice Dydasco.

DiDi: DiDi Haracic, goalkeeper, Philadelphia Charge, and I love Shelina Zadorsky.

Steph thinks about whether to officially out her relationship with Yael. After looking around the circle and seeing the trust they have for one another, she goes ahead.

Steph: Stephanie Labbe, goalkeeper, Boston Breakers, and I love Yael Averbuch.

Abby pats Steph on the back and DiDi pulls her fellow goalkeeper to her for a side hug.

Abby: Abby Dahlkemper, defender, Boston Breakers, and I love Samantha Mewis.

Kyah: Kyah Simon, forward, Boston Breakers, and I love Alanna Kennedy.

Alanna: Alanna Kennedy, midfielder, Orlando Pride, and I love Kyah Simon.

Lindsey: Lindsey Horan, forward, Orlando Pride, and I love Emily Sonnett.

Moe: Morgan Brian, midfielder, Atlanta Storm, and I love Kelley O'Hara.

Ashlyn: Ashlyn Harris, goalkeeper, Orlando Pride, and I love Ali Krieger.

Taylor: Taylor Smith, defender, North Carolina, and I love Jaelene Hinkle.

Sammy Jo: Sammy Jo Prudhomme, goalkeeper, North Carolina Courage, and I love Katelyn Rowland.

The 21 players in the circle, joined now by Kelley, Ella, and Ali along with Teri and Michael, take hands and, starting with Emily, squeeze the hand of the person to their left, going around the circle until Sammy Jo squeezes Emily's hand. They release the hands in their grasp and the players and coaches walk back up to the house to start departing for whatever they might have planned before re-convening at Atlanta Storm Park for the tailgate and Portland/Washington watch party starting at 4pm.


	41. Making A Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending, a beginning, and a show of force to live as one wants.

Dalen Cuff: Welcome to Lifetime's coverage of the National Women's Soccer League. From Providence Park in Portland, we are proud to bring you today's match between the Portland Thorns and the Washington Spirit. Good afternoon, I'm Dalen Cuff. When the schedule was made in December, most everyone circled this match on their calendar as the highlight of Week 6, the defending Eastern Conference champion facing a long-standing Western Conference rival. In reality, the two teams couldn't be further apart in the standings. The Thorns stand at 3-1-1 for 10 points, one off the pace set by the Seattle Reign and Los Angeles Olympias in the West. The Spirit, on the other hand, has posted just one point from its first five matches and welcome coach Jim Gabarra back to the sidelines after serving a club-imposed two-week suspension. For a discussion of today's match, up to the booth and the women who will be calling the game, Angela Harrison and Aly Wagner.

Angela Harrison: Thank you, Dalen. During Gabarra's suspension, the Spirit lost to Boston and Philadelphia, but looked slightly better on the field than they had the first three games of the season. Will his return be a help or a hindrance today?

Aly Wagner: If he paid attention during his two matches off, he will have noticed that the consistent first XI Sarah Huffman employed got better over the 180 minutes and had chances in the match against the Charge to win. His experience in women's soccer should help him raise the team's level of play today and keep them in the game against a team that is firing on all cylinders offensively.

Angela Harrison: The lineups, presented by Jeld-Wen. For the Thorns, AD Franch starts in goal, protected by the back line of Celeste Boureille, Becca Quinn, Emily Menges, and Meghan Klingenberg. In midfield are Allie Long behind Daphne Corboz and Dagny Brynjarsdottir. The forwards are Nadia Nadim, Savannah Jordan, and Tyler Lussi. The Spirit return to the 4-3-3 used by Gabarra earlier in the season. Kelsey Wys takes up her place in goal, with the back line of Christen Westphal, Shelina Zadorsky, Kassey Kallman, and Jaelene Hinkle playing together for the third straight match. Tori Huster backstops the attacking midfield duo of Meggie Dougherty Howard and Estefani Banini. Up top are Arielle Ship and Mallory Pugh flanking Cheyna Williams.

In Atlanta, the players and coaches gathered for tonight's Love 4 All festivities are holding a tailgate and watch party for the Portland/Washington match.

Ashlyn Harris: I think Jim is on his last legs there. If the Spirit don't win, Becky will probably send him packing.

Steph Labbe: You're right, I think. From the top of the East to possibly having one point from the first six games the following season is a major drop-off, even under the pretense of rebuilding.

Abby Dahlkemper: I feel for the veterans on that team like Shelina and Tori, who have dedicated so much of their professional lives to the Spirit and are now dealing with a season from hell.

The match kicks off and the Spirit maintain possession for a couple of minutes before turning over the ball in midfield. Allie Long plays a ball that finds Nadia Nadim behind Zadorsky and Kallman, who then laces a shot past a diving Kelsey Wys. After 6 minutes, the Thorns have a 1-0 lead.

In the 25th minute, Wys collects an errant cross from Tyler Lussi and attempts to play the ball out from the back. Savannah Jordan is harassing the Spirit goalkeeper, making her hold onto the ball. The referee, Ted Unkel, whistles Wys for a 6-second violation, resulting in an indirect free kick 13 yards from goal. In frustration, Wys throws the ball outside the penalty area, which Unkel responds to with a yellow card for the keeper for delay of game. Becca Quinn comes up to take the kick, laying it off to Jordan who shoots the ball past Wys at the near post. On the way back up the field, Zadorsky tries to have a conversation with Unkel, only to be booked for dissent. Seven minutes later, Wys has the ball and is attempting to play out, but again is being pestered by Jordan. She decides to play it out anyhow and drills it into the Portland forward. The ball bounces back to Wys and she throws it out to Hinkle on her left. With a two-goal lead, the Thorns sit on the ball a bit and halftime comes with them ahead, 2-0. As the Spirit come off the field, Wys and Kallman are talking about the lack of enforcement on Jordan for her unsporting play when the goalkeeper was attempting to re-start the game. Unkel overhears part of the discussion and shows Wys a second yellow, this time for dissent, and the resulting red card.

Erin McLeod: WHAT the HELL!!! First that idiotic six-second call, now booking Kelsey for something she said to a teammate not meant for referee consumption. Down two goals, I don't know what you do to keep yourself in the match now that you're down a player.

Carli Lloyd: I hope we don't have to answer that question tonight ourselves.

The Charge and Storm players leave the party and head into the stadium to begin pre-game preparations, while the rest settle in for the second half.

Coming out from halftime, Gabarra pulls Tori Huster to insert Abby Smith in place of Wys, while also lifting Jaelene Hinkle for Havana Solaun, moving to a three-back defense fronted by Dougherty Howard and Banini, with Solaun and Ship taking up flank positions alongside Pugh, leaving Williams as the sole striker (3-2-3-1). Portland takes advantage being of a player up by pressing the makeshift defense and scoring two in the span of eight minutes, with Nadim and Jordan picking up their second goals of the day. As the match reaches its later stages, neither team is putting up a whole lot of effort to change the scoreline. One last foray by the Thorns in stoppage time leads to Westphal taking down Lussi in the box, giving Portland a penalty kick, which is made by Allie Long. The final whistle brings the match to a close and the Thorns temporarily take over first place in the West with a 5-0 win.

Becky Sauerbrunn, Lori Lindsey, and Joanna Lohman were watching the match at Lori's apartment, taking notes on the players while crafting the press release that will be sent on Monday announcing Gabarra's firing. Sarah Huffman is in Portland and talking with Becky on her cell phone.

Sarah: The girls seemed to give up there at the end. I'm glad we'll be bringing this dumpster fire to an end come Monday.

Gabarra bypassed Portland coach Mark Parsons to engage with Savannah Jordan. "When you come to our house, if you pull that shit, I'm going to have my keeper deck you!" He then goes after Unkel to rail on him for the lack of fairness to his team and the dismissal of his goalkeeper. Huffman is working her way down to the field to catch up with him while continuing to talk to Becky. Dalen Cuff catches up with Gabarra for a post-game interview.

Dalen: Coach, is there anything your squad can take away from this game given the lopsided result?

Jim: Not to trust the referees to call things evenly, especially if you're playing one of the league's golden teams.

Dalen: The changes you made at halftime, they seemed to indicate that you were still trying to win this match.

Jim: No kidding! We've been staring up at the rest of the conference since opening day and couldn't afford to lose more ground to Orlando.

Dalen: Tori Huster wasn't on the sidelines for the second half. Did she pick up an injury which necessitated her removal from the match?

Jim: No. She decided that, since I had pulled her for Abby, she'd rather stay back with her girlfriend in the locker room than be out here supporting the team.

Dalen: Back to the booth.

Angela: We'll be back following these messages with a recap of the match and a look-in at Atlanta Storm Park, where the Storm face the Charge in Morgan Brian's home return and Lifetime presents its first-ever prime time NWSL game.

Becky tells Sarah to contact Portland security and have them stand guard outside the Spirit locker room, then to catch up with Jim and delay him a little so the guards can get his belongings out of the locker room and a car is made available to take him immediately to the Portland airport. Lori is on her phone working out travel details and logistics for the unceremonious departure of the Spirit's former head coach.

Sarah tracks down Jim and, after a few seconds of chit-chat, tells him that Becky is on the phone for him.

Becky: Jim, YOU'RE FIRED!

Lori contacts the press box at Providence Park to have the announcement of Gabarra's sacking given to Harrison and Wagner.

Angela: While we were away, Becky Sauerbrunn has fired Jim Gabarra as head coach of the Washington Spirit, putting Sarah Huffman in charge temporarily. A formal announcement as to the next head coach of the Spirit will be made on Monday. We head down to Atlanta to join Jenn Hildreth at the Love 4 All watch party. Jenn, take it away.

Jenn: Stunning news just released from Portland not five minutes ago, the firing of Spirit head coach Jim Gabarra. I have caught up with a couple of his former players, Stephanie Labbe and Abby Dahlkemper of the Boston Breakers. Ladies, can you weigh in on this big news?

Steph: It was a long time coming. The moves this off-season got the Spirit behind the eight-ball against the rest of the conference and in the end, the points weren't there to justify his remaining in charge.

Abby: For all of his faults, I do appreciate his bringing me to DC after the expansion draft. It put me on the road to a happier future than I could have imagined.

Jenn: Lindsey Horan, can I get a comment or two from you on this?

Lindsey: Serves the man right, outing two of his players on national television and spreading falsehoods about their friendship.

Jenn: Thanks. We will see the three of them along with a host of others in just under a half-hour as Lifetime broadcasts the Love 4 All pre-game celebration ahead of tonight's Philadelphia/Atlanta match. There will also be a special announcement at halftime by NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy regarding the 2023 season. Back to Portland and Angela and Aly,

Angela: Thank you, Jenn. A monumental day in the NWSL got off to a firecracker of a start, with the Portland Thorns picking up a 5-0 win over the Washington Spirit that resulted in the dismissal of Spirit head coach Jim Gabarra. Next on Lifetime is the NWSL Week in Review, which will take you up to the Love 4 All pre-game in Atlanta at 6:30 Eastern. For Aly Wagner, I'm Angela Harrison. Once again, the final, Portland 5 Washington 0.

Portland 5 Washington 0 (Nadim/Long, Jordan/Quinn, Nadim/Jordan, Jordan/Corboz, Long pk) 

**********

Sarah Huffman has entered the Spirit locker room to address the players.

Sarah: I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in here now instead of Jim. After comments he made in his post-game interview with Lifetime, Becky dismissed him as head coach of the Spirit with immediate effect. He is on his way back to Washington and I will be overseeing the team's return tomorrow from Portland.

Shelina: What did he say?

Sarah: He unrighteously outed two of our players and we believe made false statements concerning them. I am sure there is video of it out there if you want to see and hear his actual remarks. We will be announcing the Spirit's new head coach on Monday, which is an off day for the players. Go out, enjoy yourself tonight, watch the Charge/Storm game and perhaps see your people give you a shout-out. We will gather at 8am tomorrow morning in the hotel lobby to depart for the airport and our flight back to DC. Everyone in. On three. 1, 2, 3.

All Spirit players and staff: SPIRIT!

**********

Following the NWSL Week in Review, Lifetime goes to Atlanta for pre-game of the Philadelphia Charge/Atlanta Storm match. All participants in the ceremony are lined up in the tunnel in their Storm third kit replicas, with the Storm and Charge players and staff leading the way.

Jenn Hildreth: Welcome to Lifetime's coverage of the NWSL. From Atlanta Storm Park, a very special night for the community and women's soccer as a whole as Morgan Brian plays before the home fans for the first time since the brutal attack on her and her wife Kelley O'Hara on March 4th. Standing beside me right now are the organizers of Love 4 All, Boston Breakers midfielder Samantha Mewis and Atlanta Storm defender Emily Sonnett.

The 13,846 fans on hand tonight give the two players a standing ovation. Jenn hands the microphone over to Sam.

Sam Mewis: Thank you, Jenn. When I was first told of Morgan and Kelley's ordeal, I felt like we as a women's soccer community needed to do something to combat the hatred and homophobia which runs rampant on the edges of our sport. As luck would have it, all three teams in the Southeast had home matches this weekend, with the Pride playing last night, the Storm tonight, and the Courage tomorrow afternoon. On top of that, the prognosis on Morgan's injuries indicated that her first match at home after being activated from the 45-day injured list would be their fixture against Philadelphia this weekend. Put it all together and you have Love 4 All, our way of standing up for ourselves and those we love.

Players and coaches from other NWSL teams are gathered in several places around the country. A number of the Spirit players are together at Sullivan's Gulch Bar and Grill in Portland, trying to shake off the bad feelings from earlier in the day. In Boston, the Breakers are hosting a viewing party at Cathedral Station. In Houston, the Dash and Olympias are watching the pre-game from inside their locker rooms at BBVA Compass Stadium, as is the case in Kansas City at Swope Soccer Park for the Blues and Seattle. In Cary, the Red Stars and Courage are together at the Carolina Ale House, while in Orlando, the Pride are hosting a viewing party in the West Club at Orlando City Stadium.

Jenn: We start off tonight's festivities with the combatants in this evening's NWSL match, the Atlanta Storm and the Philadelphia Charge.

Both teams come walking out onto the field, with Morgan Brian flanked by Steph Labbe and Ashlyn Harris.

Jenn: Following them are players from the Orlando Pride, Boston Breakers, Chicago Red Stars, and North Carolina Courage.

The crowd cheers as the remaining players walk out of the tunnel and over to the temporary stage at midfield.

Jenn: We will start the introductions with the player for whom this night is dedicated, Atlanta Storm captain Morgan Brian.

Morgan walks up the stairs and across the stage to the far end, sporting her replica jersey with the number 19 on the back, in honor of Kelley.

Jenn: Next is Storm defender Emily Sonnett (9). Following her are midfielder Mana Shim (32, for Natasha Kai), forward Christen Press (8), goalkeeper EJ Proctor (15), and midfielder Sarah Troccoli (30).

The fans give the players a rousing round of applause.

Jenn: From the Charge, goalkeeper DiDi Haracic (4), defender Caprice Dydasco (17), forward Cali Farquharson (3), defender Julie Johnston Ertz (23), head coach Carli Lloyd (21), and assistant coach Erin McLeod (30).

In Portland, Mal and Jaelene point out DiDi to Shelina, which causes the captain to shed a couple of tears in appreciation for her girlfriend proclaiming her love for her. Mal also cheers for Julie coming out wearing Christen's number.

Jenn: The next team up is the Orlando Pride. Forward Lindsey Horan (16), defender Alanna Kennedy (17), and goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris (11).

Kelley, Ali (with Michael), and Ella (with Teri) are seated together in the stands, sporting their wives' numbers on their jerseys (6, 24, and 1, respectively).

Jenn: The Boston Breakers are represented by midfielder Samantha Mewis (13), defender Abby Dahlkemper (5), goalkeeper Stephanie Labbe (16), and forward Kyah Simon (14).

At Cathedral Station, Yael notices Steph sporting 16 and gets a smile on her face, as does Rose, who believes that it refers to her.

Jenn: Next are the Chicago Red Stars. Forward Stephanie McCaffrey (19), midfielder Kristie Mewis (9), forward Sofia Huerta (10), and midfielder Vanessa DiBernardo (11).

Both couples walk across the stage holding hands with their partners to another set of cheers.

Jenn: The final team in attendance tonight are the North Carolina Courage. Defender Taylor Smith (15) and goalkeeper Sammy Jo Prudhomme (0).

In Houston, Katelyn Rowland cries tears of joy seeing her girlfriend wearing her number. Back in Portland, Jaelene blushes after seeing Taylor on the screen. At another table, Kelsey Wys, Kassey Kallman, and Tori Huster are talking about their situation.

Kelsey: Has anything been decided between the two of you about whether we're going to be a triad or not?

Tori: We haven't discussed it, but I brought some gifts that might indicate my feelings on the subject.

Tori pulls three Storm replica jerseys from a bag, one numbered 24, one numbered 29, and one numbered 41. She keeps the first one, hands the second one to Kelsey and the third to Kassey.

Kelsey: You bought jerseys for the three of us? What's with the numbers? None of us wear any of them.

Tori: 29 is 23 + 6, so yours is a shout-out to Kassey and I. Kassey's 41 is a combination of 18 and 23, and the 24 on mine is the sum of 18 and 6, for the two of you.

Kelsey: Clever.

Kassey: I know I haven't given you an answer yet, Tori, but with Jim's firing today and what you did in making public how you feel about me and Kelsey, I'm willing to give this three-way relationship a try.

The three Spirit players put on their jerseys and hold hands with each other, doing in public what is allowable in sealing their commitment.

Jenn: Please welcome Atlanta Storm Technical Director Carlos Bocanegra.

The fans give Bocanegra a smattering of boos amidst mostly supportive acknowledgment.

Carlos: Thank you, Jenn. When Kelley O'Hara retired from professional soccer and the Storm to start a family, certain members of the Atlanta community felt that they had a right to judge her decision. Following a couple of days of ranting and raving at us in the front office, these individuals did the unthinkable and went to their home, hoping to confront her and her wife. Finding no satisfaction in that, they crossed state lines in a search for the pair, ultimately resulting in injuries to both Kelley and Morgan. As an organization, we are open and affirming of our players and their decisions. May I have all the Storm players and staff join me on stage?

The rest of the Storm players as well as the coaching and training staff ascend the stairs and gather around Carlos.

Carlos: Tonight's game represents our organization taking a stand FOR our players and for ALL the players in the league to be who they are and to love who they want. The jerseys being worn by the Storm tonight will be auctioned off after the game, with the proceeds going to Athlete Ally chapters at a number of Atlanta-area colleges. Stay in your seats at halftime, because NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy will be making a special announcement concerning the 2023 season and a special event coming to Atlanta.

**********

The first half of tonight's game saw the Storm dominate possession, with goals from Christen Press and Morgan Brian staking them to a 2-0 halftime lead. Following a series of commercials, Jenn and Kate throw it down to Laura Taylor, tonight's sideline reporter, who is with Amanda Duffy and representatives from the Atlanta Storm and Orlando Pride.

Laura: I'm here with NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy, who has a special announcement for the Atlanta soccer community.

Amanda: Thank you, Laura. This past March, we held the first-ever NWSL Cup pre-season tournament in Orlando, comprised of four teams from the Eastern and Western Conferences. It was such a boon for the league and its teams that we plan to make it an annual event. Next year's NWSL Cup, presented by Coca-Cola, will be held in Atlanta, running from March 18th through March 25th. On my left are Lindsey Horan and Ashlyn Harris of the Orlando Pride, and on my right are Emily Sonnett and Morgan Brian of the Atlanta Storm. Lindsey, would you please hand the NWSL Cup trophy to Emily, thereby passing the baton from the Pride to the Storm?

Lindsey walks towards Emily and hands the trophy to her, being sure to jostle the hand-off a little to alert Emily to the object inside the cup. Emily looks inside, sees the ring, and nearly drops the trophy. She is able to hang onto it enough to set it down and pluck Lindsey's gift from inside.

Emily: Is this what I think it is?

Lindsey: Yes. Emily Ann Sonnett, will you marry me?

Emily: YES YES YES!

The two embrace to a round of applause from the Atlanta fans as Lindsey slips the ring onto Emily's finger. Laura comes back in and interviews Lindsey and Emily briefly.

Laura: Well, that was totally unexpected. First, congratulations. Second, Lindsey, why did you choose tonight to do that?

Lindsey: When I found out that Atlanta was going to host the Coca-Cola Cup next year, I felt like it made sense to ask her since we had already discussed getting married after the final next March should Atlanta host the tournament.

Laura: Emily, is that correct?

Emily: Yes. Before this year's tournament, the two of us talked about getting married and thought that the night of the final made sense since most of our potential guests would already be here. We got this idea from other national team members who organized their nuptials around soccer events or breaks in the schedule.

Laura: Back up to the booth.

Jenn: Thank you, Laura, and congratulations to Lindsey and Emily. When we return, a recap of the first half and the second-half kickoff.

Lindsey returns to the stands with Ashlyn and rejoins Kelley, Ali, and Ella.

The second half starts out the same as the first, but the Charge withstand Atlanta's initial pressure. As the half goes on, Philadelphia gets more into the game and in the 67th minute, a Caprice Dydasco cross finds Julie Johnston Ertz bounding forward from her center back position to drive it past Lydia Williams and cut the Charge's deficit to one. In the 74th minute, a Kiersten Dallstream shot is saved by Williams, but the rebound falls to Jessica McDonald, whose shot levels the score at 2. With time winding down, the Storm push forward numbers in search of a game-winner. In the 90th minute, Atlanta gets a corner kick, which is sent into the box by Brooke Elby. The initial header attempt grazes off the top of Danelle Lindo's head and comes directly to Sarah Troccoli, who directs the fluttering ball forcefully into the back of the net. Four minutes of stoppage time are played with no effect and the Storm join the Breakers in second place of the Eastern Conference with a 3-2 win.

Following the post-game handshakes, Laura catches up with Troccoli for a post-game interview.

Laura: Sarah, a goal and an assist tonight including the game winner. Can you tell us what has caused you to become a scoring threat for this team?

Sarah: I think it's having the freedom to get into positions where I can make a difference in the match. With Morgan back on the field, I feel like I'm able to take more risk and use my height to help the forwards on the scoring end.

Laura: I saw that you were part of the pre-game ceremonies earlier. What does this night mean to you as a presumably out player?

Sarah: It means that I don't have to hide who I am or hide who I love because others aren't comfortable with me being gay. The support that I have received from others in the league over this past week or so has been phenomenal. A special tip of the hat goes to Abby Dahlkemper and Steph Labbe of the Boston Breakers, who reached out to me and my girlfriend after our game against them last Saturday and made my decision to come out easier than it might have been otherwise.

Laura: Thank you, Sarah. Back upstairs.

Jenn and Kate wrap up the post-game and the telecast ends.

Atlanta 3 Philadelphia 2 (Press/Troccoli, Brian/O'Sullivan, Troccoli/Lindo; Ertz/Dydasco, McDonald/Dallstream) 

**********

Other scores from around the league:

Sky Blue 2 Vancouver 1 (Kerr/Simon, Rodriguez/Killion; Rose/Andressa) 

Houston 1 Los Angeles 2 (Beckie/Sullivan; Williams, Bowen/Sanchez)

Kansas City 1 Seattle 3 (Newfield/Eddy; Rapinoe/Yanez, Yanez/Pickett, Johnson/Nairn)


	42. May International Break (Part 1)

The Sunday afternoon meeting between the Chicago Red Stars and North Carolina Courage boiled down to the lack of defensive depth for Chicago biting them once again. Sofia Huerta's eighteenth minute goal from Kristie Mewis gave the Red Stars a 1-0 lead at halftime, but with Casey Short being lifted after 55 minutes due to pain from her high ankle sprain suffered against Houston, the right side of the Courage's offense was able to attack Mewis and Courtney Niemiec with impunity, resulting in a goal in the 62nd minute from Marta and the game winner in the 65th from Makenzy Doniak. A strong defensive effort from the back line of Taylor Smith, Abby Erceg, Estelle Johnson, and Rebecca Moros kept Chicago's multitude of weapons at bay. In stoppage time, Sabrina D'Angelo picked up a yellow card for time-wasting, her fourth caution of the season, which means she will be suspended for North Carolina's match in Boston on May 28th. The Courage's 2-1 victory moves them out a tie with Sky Blue and into fourth place in the East, six points behind the Breakers and Storm.

North Carolina 2 Chicago 1 (Marta/Doniak, Doniak/Proffitt; Huerta/Mewis) 

**********

With their game being this afternoon, the Red Stars and Courage are the last teams to release their players to their national federations for the international break. At the Raleigh-Durham airport, the seven players on their way to Kansas City board their flight and take up seats near the back. Alyssa and Steph are together, with Taylor, Casey, and Christina across the aisle and Danielle and Cari in front of the two Red Star veterans.

Steph (to Alyssa): When we get to Kansas City and are settled into our rooms, I need to track down Sam and find out what the schedule is for the next few days so we can figure out when to hold our May meeting of the Wedding Committee.

Alyssa: Kristie told me that Sam would send her and Abby a note after dinner with the options as she saw them.

Taylor overhears the conversation and pipes up.

Taylor: Are you two talking about Sam and Abby's wedding?

Steph: Yes.

Alyssa: Taylor, you're part of the honor guard, right? I think I remember seeing your name on the last thing I got from Abby.

Taylor: Yep. Put up with those two for three years in LA and a handful more in Cary, so the least they can do is let me participate. Do you know if they came up with something for Katelyn, since she's the only one of us Bruins to not have a defined place yet? Abby said that her and Sam would figure something out and Sam would present their idea to her at camp.

Steph: I don't know.

Alyssa: Have you and Kristie found a minister yet?

Steph: Yes, we have. She's an Episcopal priest at the University of Chicago. Comes highly recommended by the LGBT community and has done PLENTY of same-sex weddings. I gave the information to the girls in Orlando yesterday, so it's in their hands now.

Alyssa: One more thing off your plate.

Danielle: Alyssa, can I talk to you for a bit?

Alyssa: Sure.

Alyssa and Cari switch seats, with Steph moving over to the window so Cari doesn't have to go around her.

Alyssa: What's up, Danny?

Danielle: Are you and Jen still seeing each other?

Alyssa: No, but I haven't told her that yet. We went on one date and it didn't go that well. I haven't asked her out and she hasn't hinted that she's interested. Why do you ask?

Danielle: Because I'm thinking about asking her out.

Alyssa: Aren't you with Arin?

Danielle: Yes, but I'm getting disenchanted with our relationship. I want something more serious than what she seems to be seeking.

Alyssa: Jen is a great person. Unfortunately, the two of us together just don't have the chemistry to be a couple. We're both too quiet and reserved and need someone more take-charge for a partner. When we get back from camp, I'll tell her that and she'll be free to see you if she wants.

Danielle: Love sucks sometimes. Just when you think you've found someone, you figure out that they're not what you originally imagined.

Alyssa: Or they are who they are and you can't nudge them to become what you want them to be.

Danielle: Very wise.

Behind them, Cari and Steph are in a bit of a testy discussion.

Cari: You know Morgan Andrews from back home, right?

Steph: Yes. We were separated by a few years chronologically, but played on some of the same teams at the youth club level.

Cari: Katie brought up a couple of weeks ago at our every-so-often Department of Defense bonding night that she knew the REAL reason why Mo de-committed from BC and came to Notre Dame, and that it wasn't because of the program's black eye concerning how they handle your comments about Penn State. Do you know anything?

Steph: This is so far in the past that I didn't think anyone would have known about it, that they'd have taken her word about the decision and that that would be that. We were good friends throughout our time at FC Stars, but she developed a bit of a crush on me. Between my freshman and sophomore years at BC, she and I had a bit of a fling for the summer while Kristie and I were on a break. When her and I got back together in the fall, Mo felt betrayed and that I played on her feelings for me. She couldn't handle seeing me and Kristie together, so she changed her mind about going to BC and applied to Notre Dame.

Cari: Are you and Kristie the reason why Sam went to UCLA instead of joining you at Boston College?

Steph: Somewhat. Sam and I have been best friends forever, but we've also been besties in a way with her sister. When she saw the two of us dating, she knew that she wouldn't be able to manage her feelings for me with that in front of her all the time.

Cari: So, in a way, you're responsible for two of your region's best players in years leaving for the west coast.

Steph: Guess you could say that.

Cari and Alyssa return to their original seats. Across the aisle, Taylor and Casey are talking about their relationships and how distance can play with your mind.

Casey: How are you dealing with Jaelene in DC and you still in North Carolina?

Taylor: It's not easy. I have to fight my inner devil that thinks she could be sneaking around with who knows who and I'd never come to find out about it.

Casey: I hear ya. When Sam got picked up by LA, I tried to stay positive, but them getting Lynn as well that off-season got my hackles up a little.

Taylor: Lynn is a gem. I don't know what you'd have to worry about with her.

Casey: I've seen how Sam and her look at each other. It's similar to the way Sam and I do.

Taylor: Maybe they're just friends who are relying on one another to get through being away from their persons.

Casey: You know something I don't?

Taylor: Lynn and J-Mac had a bit of a thing going while with the Courage.

Casey: They still a thing?

Taylor: They were when Jess left for Philly, which is like six weeks ago.

Casey: Thanks for the info. Hopefully I'm just paranoid about them and Sam still is my girl.

Christina: Can the two of you possibly give me some advice? I couldn't help but hear your struggles with being away from your women.

Taylor: Sure, Christina.

Christina: I've been seeing another player in the league for a while. We met while at Duke and she got drafted along with our mutual sidegirl by Atlanta the year after I was taken by KC. When I got traded to the Courage, I thought I was getting a gift because I'd be close enough to there to see her more often than the once or twice a season that was happening.

Casey: So what's the problem?

Christina: She got traded the first week of preseason to Portland.

Taylor: OW! What about your sidegirl?

Christina: She's still with the Storm, but came out with her teammate/girlfriend last night at Love 4 All, so that's probably over.

Taylor: OHHHH! EJ?

Christina: Yes.

Casey: Her and Sarah look good together.

Christina: I know. She is so in love with her. Anyways, how do the two of you handle the feelings of loneliness that come when you're apart from Jaelene and Sam for significant periods of time?

Casey: I can't speak for everyone, but Ms. Vi Brator is always a good substitute if you need to get off now and then.

Taylor and Christina chuckle.

Taylor: Calling, Skyping, remembering that she misses you as much as you do her, and seeking out opportunities to spend time together even if you're not in the same place.

Christina: I'm crossing my fingers that I get called into camp for the June friendlies because I'll get to see her for a few days with the first part of camp and the first game in Portland.

Taylor: There's always the trade market. With the team still unsold, the owners might start dealing off pieces to limit their losses. That's my hope as I'd like to be back with Jae and their new owners might be willing to come get me.

Casey: The Thorns are REALLY progressive and have as one of their calling cards fair treatment of their players on and off-the-field. You saw how they worked to get Lindsey to Orlando after making the deal with Atlanta involving Emily Sonnett.

Christina: Yep. Becca was on the other end of that one.

Taylor: Talk to Paul. He moved Sam out of North Carolina so she could be closer to Abby, so I'm sure he'll consider working with his former club to get you and her back together.

**********

The US Women's National Team are staying at the Hampton Inn and Suites just off Country Club Plaza in Kansas City for the first part of their 10-day camp. At the opening dinner, a video of Lindsey's proposal was shown and Emily was asked by several players to see her ring. The Red Stars and Courage players will arrive sometime close to 10pm, as their flight gets into Kansas City just after 9. The players currently in camp are scattered, with some in the pool, others playing cards, and a couple of the team couples spending time alone with each other.

Roommate pairings for the week in the City of Fountains: Alyssa, Steph/Sam, Lindsey/Morgan, Emily/Danielle, Christen/Mal, Julie/Andi, Savannah/Christina, Taylor/Casey, Jaelene/Lynn, Jane/Cari, Ashley/Katelyn, Crystal/Rose

Sam waits up for Steph to get to the hotel and once there, the two of them decide that, based on the schedule for camp, the Mewker Wedding Committee will meet on Tuesday at 8pm. The two of them text their fiancees the details and turn in for the night. The dreaded beep test comes first thing tomorrow morning.

**********

With the weekend behind them, the Washington Spirit enter the international break looking to resurrect their season from the ash bin of the Eastern Conference. This starts with a Monday morning press conference, where the team's new coaching staff is announced.

Becky Sauerbrunn: Thank you for coming out this morning. As you know, I fired Jim Gabarra following Saturday's loss in Portland. The team has been struggling from the get-go this season and we couldn't wait any longer to make this move. In the two games he was away, the team looked more confident and the spirit of the squad was positive. With that in mind, we decided that we would make a change during the international break to allow Jim's replacement ample time to make adjustments to the team before his or her first match in charge. That change was supposed to come this morning, but due to negative actions following the match on Saturday, I decided to pull the plug immediately. A sincere thank you goes to Sarah Huffman for handling things the past couple of days and getting our team home yesterday. With that, I hand the mic over to our general manager, Lori Lindsey.

Lori Lindsey: When the decision was made to hire a new head coach, we considered what attributes were necessary for the person to have in order to best lead this team, and we believe we have found that person. Ladies and gentlemen, the new head coach of the Washington Spirit, Joanna Lohman.

Joanna walks to the podium and gives Lori a hug before stepping in front of the mics.

Joanna Lohman: Thank you, Lori. When I retired following the 2018 season, I thought that I would slide into an assistant's job somewhere in the league and then eventually advance into a head coaching position. After a couple of off-seasons with no bites, I joined Lori at the Spirit Academy, using my knowledge of the game to prepare the next generation of Spirit players. When DelMarVa purchased the club and Lori became general manager, I slid across the cubicle to oversee the rest of the academy season. I didn't think that this opportunity would come so quickly following the shake-up at the start of April. I am honored that Becky and Lori have faith enough in me to entrust me with the position I am now entering. In tandem with my assistant, Sarah Huffman, we will lead the Spirit back to its rightful place among the top teams in the NWSL. More so, we will restore the club's good name that has been tarnished by the actions of my predecessor. The cupboard isn't bare here, but there is dust collecting in it. It will take time to build a roster capable of challenging the depth of Boston, Orlando, and Atlanta in the East, and it might look like we're taking a step backwards in the process. but we will right the ship and inject a new spirit into the club. I will answer any questions you have.

Steven Goff: Joanna, how do you plan to undo the moves made by Jim in the off-season which decimated a side that played for the NWSL championship the previous October?

Joanna: Actually, that's a question for Lori to provide her insight on.

Lori: As I mentioned when I was made general manager six weeks ago, we would enter the trade market in search of players that could come to Washington and mesh with the team in place. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to add new talent to the fold yet, but have not given up on bringing new players to the club.

Jimmy LaRoue: Gabarra's adherence to a 4-3-3 exacerbated gaps in the team's defensive shape. Do you plan to stick with it or move to a different formation?

Joanna: I think you saw in the games against Boston and Philadelphia that we looked more comfortable playing a 4-4-2 with dual center midfielders, and I believe that is how we'll come out on the 28th against the Dash.

Beau Dure: Will Shelina Zadorsky retain the armband or do you have someone else in mind as your captain?

Joanna: Shelina has been a leader for this team for several years and deserves to remain as captain.

Steven: I am guessing that this coaching change will be the start of a new era for the Washington Spirit. What changes should we expect to see in the coming weeks?

Joanna: I think that's a question for all three of us to answer. Becky, do you want to start?

Becky: This coaching change will bring a new emphasis on solidarity and unity at the club. Players should not fear being who they are on or off the field, and anyone not adhering to that will be dealt with severely.

Lori: After our investigation of the club's rumored atmosphere of homophobia and finding it to be rampant in certain corners of the organization, we will stand tall with and for our LGBT players.

Joanna: From my perspective, I want the team to find common purpose with one another and feel free to challenge each other on the field and in the locker room to live up to the standards that the Spirit had been known for until this recent downturn in player/management relations.

The press conference ends and the women return to Becky's office to start discussing prospective moves to make in the next several weeks.

**********

On Tuesday, an accidental early release of "The Tao of Schmidt" scheduled for Friday, May 20th went viral within the women's soccer community as a number of NWSL players and coaches took to social media in promoting it and the thoughtful discussion about its opening quote: "Home is where the heart is." Some also left comments on the blog, which were then screencapped for sharing on their own social media accounts.

Carli Lloyd: I grew up in New Jersey, and though I have considered it home my whole life, that term has taken on a new meaning when I think about my heart being there with a couple of very special individuals who I hope to re-unite with in the near future.

Jane Campbell: I was born-and-raised in Kennesaw, Georgia, then went to college near San Francisco, but home for me is Houston, where my girlfriend and I have laid down roots and hope to stay for years to come.

Kristie Mewis: Boston is and will always be my first home, as so many of my life's biggest moments came in that city. My vagabond career in women's soccer has taken me to Japan, Germany, Kansas City, Seattle, Washington, and now Chicago, where both my body as well as my soul resides alongside my fiancee Stephanie.

Sammy Jo Prudhomme: Home growing up was in the San Joaquin Hills of southern California. After spending two years in Corvallis, Oregon and three in Los Angeles, I was selected by Boston in the 2017 NWSL draft, where I would play for 4 1/2 seasons before a career turn took me to North Carolina, so you can say I've had a lot of homes in the past decade or so. None of those, however, come close to being my true home, which is wherever my dear Katelyn is. Although we are separated due to our careers, I know my heart is with her and hers is with me, and I hope in the future that we can be together again.

Lindsey Horan: My first home was just outside Denver, Colorado, where I spent the first seventeen years of my life. Following that, my career took me to Paris and then to Portland, Oregon. Now it is Atlanta where my heart resides and where I will marry my fiancee Emily on March 25, 2023.

**********

The Mewker Wedding Committee is gathering for their first virtual meeting since the sit-down in Boston during Breakers/Red Stars weekend. Steph Labbe, Megan, and Yael are at Sam and Abby's, while Sofia has come over to Kristie and Steph McCaffrey's. Caprice has called in from Philadelphia and Sarah is patched in from the Jersey Shore. The national teamers have secured a small conference room at the Hampton for their six members.

Steph McCaffrey: Since everyone is here, we shall start. I call this meeting of the Mewker Wedding Committee to order. Sam and Abby, fill us in on what has transpired since our last get-together.

Abby: We've added five more people to the wedding team. Say hello, Bruins and Moe.

The four UCLA graduates and Morgan pipe up and make their presence known to the rest of those gathered.

Sam: After a discussion with Abby about how things will get accomplished the week of the wedding should the Breakers and/or the Red Stars make the NWSL final, we decided to ask Katelyn to be our special assistant, to in effect fill in whatever gaps we need covered and to keep us and the rest of you calm and in good spirits the day of the wedding.

Katelyn: I told Sam that I'd be delighted to take on that role and do whatever is needed to help this wedding come off.

Kristie: As the resident fashionista, I bring up the topic of attire. Does everyone have their outfits yet? I know some of you are new and others didn't have things settled the last time we met.

Sam: I'm good. [Check]

Abby: Done. [Check]

Steph L.: Got my new one a couple of weeks ago. [Check]

Yael: Being that I'll be 7 1/2 months pregnant by the time of the wedding, I'm going to put off getting a new one until I can better predict what size I might be.

Megan: Haven't found anything yet, but still looking.

Yael (to Megan): If you'd like, I can bring the one I bought earlier to training on Thursday and you can see if you might want it.

Megan: Thanks for the offer, Yael.

Sofia: Kristie took me out shopping after we got back from Boston and we found something that will look very nice. [Check]

Kristie: Been done. [Check]

Steph M.: Found the shoes last week, so I'm done. [Check]

Katelyn: I'll start looking when I get back to LA.

Taylor: Got something in mind already. Need to see if it still fits.

Caprice: Got one I'm planning to reuse from another wedding. [Check]

Sarah: I'll get cracking on it this week.

Moe: Done. [Check]

Alyssa: I've got it already in my closet. [Check]

Steph M.: Onto the next part, the service. Kristie and I found a minister in Chicago that we think would be an excellent choice for the wedding. We gave Sam and Abby her information when we saw them on Saturday. Any movement on that yet?

Abby: I called her earlier today and when Sam gets back from camp, we'll contact her and go through the service she has devised. We've also agreed on a Plan B in case something were to come up that necessitated a change. I need to talk to John and see if he has an answer on Marc's ability to do weddings.

Sam: Abby, did you see his note today on home?

Abby: You mean the one blowing up the WoSo internet?! Yeah. Also saw what some of our friends had to say about it. Kristie, you gave a very good description on how Boston is where most of your memories were made, but Chicago is now home because it's where Steph is. Katelyn, you should take a look because Sammy Jo put up a comment about you and wanting to play with you again.

Kristie: If Steph and I hadn't already done the courthouse thing, I'd be interested in having him do ours.

Caprice: Who is this guy that all of you are raving about?

Yael: He's a Lutheran deacon in Milwaukee. He's friends with John Herdman and also with the sports psychologist that was in Orlando during the pre-season tournament.

Moe: He's friends with Adam?

Yael: Yep. I keep wondering if he's the same guy that we're working with on the coaching module with Boston Public Schools.

Steph L.: Good question.

Steph M.: Sounds like some things are resolved and some are still to be done. Let's meet again during the June camp in Portland.

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Abby: That should work out well.

Steph M.: Meeting is adjourned.

**********

Steph and Yael leave Abby's place and take Megan home, then go on to Steph and Kyah's apartment.

Steph: What time are you coming by tomorrow?

Yael: I'd like to get going early so we can spend the most time together possible, as these type of days will be few and far between once I start showing. 8 too early?

Steph: That will be fine.

Steph leans over and gives Yael a kiss before exiting the car and walking up the stairs to her apartment.

**********

Yael picks up Steph for their day of hiking and picnicking at Ward Reservation in Andover.

Steph: Good morning. Care for a donut? Sweets for the sweet.

Yael: You know me too well. Sleep well last night?

Steph: Yeah. Knowing that we would have the whole day to ourselves away from civilization, sort of, made falling to sleep rather easy.

Yael: When we get to the top of Holt Hill, we'll break out the picnic and have our talk about the future.

Steph: Sounds good.

Steph reaches across the armrest and places her hand on Yael's thigh.

Yael: I'm glad John decided to re-sign Devin for the Reserves after she cleared waivers yesterday. We're going to need to bring some players up next year to cover for having a handful of our first XI in Australia.

Steph: Julie thinks she has the potential to be a contributor in the future. Just got beat out by a slightly-older rookie who can cover all three back line positions at the present time.

Yael: When you came out on Saturday wearing your jersey with 16 on the back of it, was that for me?

Steph: Yes. When I looked back at pics from your playing days, I didn't see one consistent number for you with your clubs, but there were several with the National Team with you wearing 16.

Yael: I thought so. You might want to clarify that with Rose, because she seems to have the impression that it was for her.

Steph: Forgot she also has worn 16 for the National Team.

Yael: She's got a thing for you, I think.

Steph: Yeah, and I don't know how better to indicate my lack of interest than I have already, short of saying that I'm seeing someone.

Yael: We'll talk about that as well.

The two reach Ward Reservation and Yael parks the car. They get out and begin on one of the trails leading to the top of Holt Hill. After about a 75-minute hike, they reach the summit. Steph lays out a blanket and Yael reaches into her backpack to pull out the sandwiches and trail mix she has brought for the two of them.

Yael: I know we haven't talked talked since I got the news. It's a bit of a shock, to be honest. I thought I was in the clear when it came to staving off something like this happening. You've said that you'll stand by me regardless of what happens, and I hope that that will be true, because I really don't know at the moment what I want to do about this, or us.

Steph: I'm in love with you, Yael. I want to someday be your one and only, but I know that that will have to wait until you and Aaron separate, and that probably won't happen until after the baby is born, am I right?

Yael: In a perfect world, that would be the case, but life isn't perfect. Sometimes, you have to take what happens and make the best out of it.

Steph: Sounds like something John's friend Marc would say.

Yael: Actually, that was the gist of his blog entry a few weeks ago, that perfection is a myth. I know that we didn't plan for this when we got together, but I don't want to eventually raise this child with anyone else by my side. I love you, Stephanie Lynn, and I want you to be my partner in the future.

Steph: Since we're being vulnerable and honest with each other, I need to come clean on some things. I am not doing as well with staying away from drinking as I pretend to be. I haven't had a blackout yet, but I did have a few after coming home from Atlanta on Sunday. I didn't want to disturb you on your off day with Aaron, and Kyah was taking a later flight back because she wanted to spend more time with Alanna.

Yael: You know you can always call me. I can make up some excuse to get away for an hour or two to see you if you're in that place. Aaron knows that we're good friends and accepts that we're probably going to be hanging out a lot because we're in around the same place of life. He saw what I went through here last year with no one really to socialize with or talk to, and he's actually happy that I now have someone here I can hang with aside from him.

Steph: Little does he know what we do when we're together. I also have another confession to make, one that might be more problematic for you than my depression and anxiety driving me to drink. Shelina and I have a slightly-more-than-friends friendship and do share affection with each other in ways friends normally wouldn't.

Yael: Can you describe what you mean, please?

Steph: In National Team camp, John would normally room us with each other because we already were roommates in Washington and because it allowed him to pair Sabrina and Kailen up. Rhian has been doing the same the few times we've had camp since her hiring. She and I would normally cuddle after a bad game or on a lonely night when I was missing Georgia or her DiDi. We kiss now and again, but that's typically how far it goes. Nothing below the waist, ever, and only once were we unclothed above the waist.

Yael: Your friendship pre-dates us and the extra-friendly actions are more about comfort and sisterly love than "fooling around", if I understand you correctly. I appreciate your telling me of this, even though you really didn't have to.

Steph: I wanted to, because if we're going to eventually become serious about one another, I need to know what's in and what's out of bounds for you. DiDi and I talked in Atlanta on Saturday, a sort of clearing-the-air since I wasn't sure what she knew about my friendship with her and how she felt about it.

Yael: I have something like that in my past, but it's a friendship that I have been lucky to not have affect my relationship with Aaron or hers with her husband. When I was at North Carolina, I fiddled around a little with one of my teammates and fellow New Jersey girls. She was a couple of years older than me and I had admired her from afar until I got to Chapel Hill. We became friends and we roomed together a couple of times on road trips my freshman year. One night, there was a bad storm and she asked if she could join me on my bed. I said yes and comforted her that night. When she woke up the next morning in my arms, she kissed me on the throat to wake me up and to thank me for being there. I awoke and looked down at her. She saw that my eyes were open and scooted up so her head was on my shoulder. She looked at me, I looked at her, and we kissed each other good morning or thank you or something. We crossed paths twice in our professional career, at Sky Blue and with FCKC. In the first situation, I was just out of college and not yet with Aaron, and she was away from Dave. In the second, we were both away from our men. We relied on one another to get through some lonely nights those seasons, and I don't know if I'd have made it to the altar with Aaron if Heather hadn't been there for me.

Steph: I can see how she's a major part of your life, considering how far back you go, and I can't ask you to deny what you feel for her as a friend and a sidechick of sorts. Can I ask how far the two of you have gone with one another?

Yael: About the same as you and Shelina. Mostly cuddling and more-than-friendly touching, but nothing that could be construed as sex.

Steph: Are you willing to accept Shelina as she exists in my life?

Yael: Yes, if you can accept what Heather and I have.

Steph reaches over and takes Yael's hand in hers, then raises it to her lips.

Steph: I can do that for you, bayit.

Yael: House?

Steph: Well, Marc's entry yesterday was about home being where the heart is, and my heart is with you, therefore you're home for me.

Yael leans across and kisses Steph square on the lips. "Ani ohevet otach"

Steph: So what are your plans for informing people, both about the pregnancy and about us?

Yael: I told John and Lee about the pregnancy after training last Monday, and I told Aaron Monday night. I called my parents and sister last Tuesday with the news. Beyond that, I'm keeping it under wraps until I get further along. As for the second thing, I'd like to not have that come out amongst the team and management until after the baby is born.

Steph: You know that people outside the Breakers already know about us, and about the bundle of joy coming, right?

Yael: Yes, and they all are close enough to us that they won't spread the news, at least I hope not.

Steph: Carm found out on Friday night, and I think Sam, Abby, and Lindsey Horan overheard my conversation with her. Shelina shared the news with DiDi sometime after I cried on her shoulder following our game in DC. Then all the people at Kelley and Moe's on Saturday morning. I'm hoping it doesn't go further than that.

Yael: We're going to need to talk to Abby so that she can get Sam on the same page as us on keeping things quiet. We might have to tell the bosses sooner rather than later.

Steph: I'm less worried about it coming out for myself than I am for you. You have so much to lose if John and Lee aren't accepting of our relationship, whereas I'll just get shipped away, hopefully to one of the other Atlantic teams.

Yael: Should we head back down?

Steph: Sure.

Yael and Steph hike back down at a slightly quicker pace than the climb up, reaching the car in just under an hour. Before taking Steph home, the two of them stop by Sam and Abby's to have a quick talk with the defender about them and their state of affairs. Abby promises to talk to Sam before dinner tonight so that she is able to get the other couples in Kansas City on board with keeping things on the QT about the two of them.

**********

Wednesday night at National Team camp is the one night of the week where the players let their hair down a little and indulge in some naughty embarrassment of one another. Horett, Jandi, Taylor and Jaelene, Presston, and the substitute McMewis partnership are gathered in Sam and Steph's room for a couples' version of Truth or Dare, while Christina, Rose, Savannah, Katelyn, Cari, Ashley, and Danny have joined Mal in her and Christen's room for a cutthroat version of Never Have I Ever. (A/N: I will fill in the blanks if you want to know the whos and whats of the answers)

**********

Steph: Since I am hosting, I will ask the first question. Emily, truth or dare?

Emily: Truth.

Steph: Outside of Lindsey, have you slept with any other player at camp?

Emily: Yes. Julie, truth or dare?

Julie: Truth.

Emily: When is the last time you and Zach had sex?

Julie: Beginning of March. Sam, truth or dare?

Sam: Dare.

Julie: I dare you to take your get-out-of-jail-free person into the closet and have your way with her.

Sam covers her face, remembering that Julie asked her that question during the Truth or Dare game in Orlando and knows who it is. She gets up and grabs Lindsey's hand, dragging her to the closet and shutting the door.

Sam: I don't feel comfortable doing this with Abby not here. How about we fake them out with some noise and screaming? Text Emily and let her know about it, so that she doesn't get concerned when things start happening.

Lindsey: OK. It'd be weird having you womanhandle me in here with my soon-to-be-wife sitting out there.

Lindsey texts Emily their plan and then the two of them start banging on the walls, with Lindsey moaning and breathing heavily before shouting Sam's name as she fakes an orgasm. The pair muss each other's hair up a bit before exiting the closet to a round of applause from those gathered.

Sam: Christen, truth or dare?

Christen: Truth.

Sam: I know that Julie has been juggling you and Zach, but have you been with anyone outside of her since you've gotten together?

Christen thinks about that, then remembers one night in camp a couple of years ago when she and another player had a one-night exploration and teaching session.

Christen: Yes.

A few other questions are asked and dares done before Taylor decides to call on Andi.

Taylor: Andi, truth or dare?

Andi: Dare.

Taylor: I dare you to do a lap dance on Jane.

Andi thinks this is a rather tame one and easily sways her bottom across her girlfriend's crotch while nuzzling into her neck.

Andi: Steph, truth or dare?

Steph: Truth.

Andi: Have you ever been so drunk that you ended up in someone else's bed?

Steph remembers back to a night over the past off-season where she and Sam went out and got blitzed. When they got home, Sam ended up sleeping on the couch and Steph got disoriented, ending up in Sam and Abby's room instead of hers and Kristie's.

Steph: Yes. Last question. Lindsey, truth or dare?

Lindsey: Truth.

Steph: Name one national teamer, past or present, that you'd want to sleep with aside from Emily.

Lindsey: This might sound cliche, but I think a night with Lauren would be a delight.

**********

Rose: The rules for Cutthroat Never Have I Ever are the same as normal, but the purpose is to be the last player standing by eliminating the rest of the players. How do you get eliminated? By being the only person to have done the act that is called out. Once we get down to three players, the acts will come from the eliminated players.

Rose passes out mini-American flags to the other players, which are to be used to signal if one has done the action described.

Rose: Never Have I Ever been traded.

Christina, Katelyn, and Cari raise their flags.

Katelyn: Never Have I Ever played a national team match in my home town.

Rose and Mal raise their flags.

Mal: Never have I ever slept with a teammate.

Christina and Danny are caught on that one and signal as such.

Danny: Never Have I Ever participated in a three-way.

Christina and Ashley are guilty of this and let the others know that.

Christina: Never Have I Ever had braces.

Ashley is the only one for whom this is true, and she is eliminated.

Savannah: Never Have I Ever lived in New York.

Cari gets tripped up by this one and is knocked out as the only native New Yorker in the group.

Rose: Never Have I Ever played overseas.

Danny and Savannah raise their flags.

After a few more questions and responses, we are down to three remaining: Rose, Katelyn, and Christina. At this point, the five eliminated players come up with the actions.

Ashley: Never Have I Ever watched lesbian porn.

No one answers for that, thus no elimination.

Danny: Never Have I Ever won an Olympic medal.

Rose picked up gold at the 2020 games and is eliminated as the other two players are reasonably new to the national team set-up.

Mal: Never Have I Ever played in the College Cup.

Both Katelyn and Christina raise their standards, forcing another round.

Savannah: Never Have I Ever been to National Team camp before this one.

Savannah thought she was going to trip up Katelyn on this one, but it is Christina that is the only one of the two who has been to camp before, winning a couple of call-ups after her 2017 Rookie of the Year campaign. With that, the game ends with Katelyn as the last player standing.


	43. May International Break (Part 2)

Friday after training, Tori, Kassey, and Kelsey left Washington for a weekend trip to Raleigh, where they would spend some time together as a triad as well as some with a former Florida State teammate of theirs, Michaela Hahn. Once they arrived and checked in at their hotel, the three of them discussed how the sleeping arrangements would be for the two nights.

Tori: How are we splitting up three people with two beds?

Kelsey: Who says we need to use both?

Tori: Do you think all three of us can fit on one?

Kelsey: Only one way to find out.

Kelsey lied down in the middle of one of the beds and the other two curled up on either side of her with their heads on her shoulders.

Tori: Looks like this could work. Could also do it on our sides front-to-back.

Kassey: I guess the bigger question is who gets the middle and who are on the outsides?

Tori: I think for the moment it makes more sense for Kelsey to be in the center since she's with both of us and both of us are with her. As for who goes behind and who goes in front of her, that should be up to her. Fair?

Kassey: That's fair.

Kelsey thought about this for a minute or two, pondering whose hands she wanted on her and whose body she wanted to love upon.

Kelsey: If we're committed to making this threesome work and being one big family of sorts, then I think the first night we should have Tori behind me and Kassey in front. Depending on how things go, we can switch it up tomorrow night.

Tori: I'm fine with that.

Kassey: Me too.

Kelsey: Want to go get something to eat?

Tori: You don't have to mention getting food twice.

The threesome left their room for a short trip to Food Lion, where they could grab healthier food (and some less-so-healthy snacks) than at a take-out place. They returned to the hotel about 45 minutes later and started chowing down on dinner. The trip took a lot out of Kelsey, who was driving, so she crawled into bed around 8:30 while Tori and Kassey sat up on the other bed and watched television for a bit. When the two of them got bored with the programming, they decided to turn in, with Kassey climbing into bed on Kelsey's left and Tori on her right. The three of them pressed up against one another and Tori wrapped her arms around Kelsey, with Kelsey doing the same to Kassey. Soon, they all were asleep, their first night together since agreeing to this arrangement.

**********

Michaela: Kassey and Kelsey, it's been a while since I've seen the two of you. How is life up in DC?

Kassey: A LOT better since DelMarVa bought the club. The record still isn't something to be proud of, but Becky and Lori are determined to help us get back on the right track under Joanna and Sarah's leadership.

Kelsey: The best part of the change is that we're finally able to breathe around one another without worrying that Jim will try to sniff out something that isn't happening in the hopes of embarrassing one or more of us.

Michaela: Like what he said on Saturday after the game about you and Tori being an item?

Kelsey: He said that, on national television?! No wonder Becky canned his @$$ right away.

Tori: I was definitely not pleased when I found out what he said, making it seem like I wanted to stay with you in the locker room instead of be with the team. He made the dumb-ass decision to lift me from the match, and I sure as heck wasn't going to watch him be sanctimonious about it for the entire second half. It was my only way to stand up to the culture he had wrought with the Spirit. Besides, those remarks short-circuited a discussion that was already occurring between the three of us.

Michaela: The three of you? As in Kassey, Kelsey, and yourself?

Tori: Yes. After our game against Boston, the first of the matches for which Jim was suspended, we got together at Kelsey's apartment to hang out since we didn't feel we had to hide our tight friendships for fear of rumors starting. While there, we talked about the rumor mill and whether there was any truth to what might get said. Some confessions occurred dating back to our FSU days and we decided that perhaps we might want to be something. That is one of the main purposes of this trip, to see if, when no one is watching, we have that connection which would spur on being more than friends.

Michaela: But the three of you?! Isn't that going to get a bit awkward after a while?

Kelsey: I don't know. I feel like I want to date both Tori and Kassey, and Tori has said she wants to have both of us as girlfriends. We're working on getting Kassey and Tori's connection more pronounced since they have spent the least amount of time together of the three of us and didn't have an exclusive window of just the two of them like I had with Kassey the last two years at Florida State and Tori did with me both at FSU and my first year with the Spirit.

Kassey: How are things down here with the potential sale? I heard from Jaelene that the owners are struggling to get a buyer.

Michaela: Nothing new has come out since before the season, so we're riding along the best we can. I just worry that Paul will get antsy to start chasing down the teams ahead of us in the East and will make a move or two that actually hurts our ability to get a buyer, or that the owners will start to shed payroll in order to save money in case they end up having to sell at a loss.

Kelsey: Hmmmm. You do have a few national teamers here, so that has to be eating into the budget a bit.

Michaela: Right, but it's a Catch-22. Keep the players to stay competitive even if you can't afford to do so, or move their contracts to save money but not have the talent on the roster to win games.

Tori: We know that part all too well as Jim shipped off veterans in the off-season to rebuild with younger players, which has contributed to our 0-5-1 record so far.

Michaela smiles at Kassey, getting lost a bit in her countenance.

Kelsey: Michaela, are you OK, because you haven't blinked in like 30 seconds since you caught eyes with Kassey?

Michaela: Just tired, that's all.

Kassey: Riiiiiight. I can tell when someone is a little bit taken with someone else. It's how I look at Kelsey now and again, and it's what I see in Tori's eyes from time to time.

Michaela: I admit it, I WAS lingering on your face a little longer than normal. I don't want to forget it when you go back to DC.

Kassey: Mic, the Courage will be coming up to play us in three weeks I think. You won't forget me in that amount of time. At least I hope you won't.

Tori: We should think about heading back to Raleigh so that we can get dinner before the US/Argentina match starts.

The three women stood and exchanged hugs with Michaela, to varying degrees (Tori's was loose, Kelsey's was tighter, and Kassey's the tightest of the three, which Michaela responded to with a kiss on the cheek).

**********

After picking up a pizza and sides, the girls are back at the hotel in time for kickoff of the USA's friendly with Argentina. The first XI is a strong collection of players who should stake the side to a big enough lead after 45 minutes that Laura Harvey can use her six substitutions to test out some of the new players in camp.

USA First XI: Naeher; Smith, Sonnett, Johnston Ertz(c), Hinkle; Mewis, Sullivan, Horan; Pugh, Press, Dunn

Subs: Campbell, Rowland; Rocarro, Short, Gibbons; Sanchez, Lavelle, Colaprico, Brian; McCaffrey, Williams, Jordan

The US gets off to a fast start, with Sam Mewis heading home a Jaelene Hinkle corner kick just 38 seconds into the match. Christen Press proves that her goal-scoring form isn't limited to NWSL play, as she picks up goals in the 17th and 26th minutes, followed by a Lindsey Horan free kick on the half hour and a Crystal Dunn volley on 41 minutes, staking the Americans to a 5-0 halftime lead.

During the halftime break, Kassey mutes the sound on the television and addresses Tori and Kelsey about what happened earlier today.

Kassey: I'm probably blowing this a bit out of proportion, but did either of you notice Michaela sort of hitting on me?

Kelsey: Yes. She might be thinking that, because you and Tori aren't committed to one another yet, you're in a way free.

Kassey: I see. Tori, what's your opinion?

Tori: I know she was giving you the greater amount of attention of the three of us, so I think she's a bit interested.

Kassey: Two months ago, I couldn't date anyone. Now I have possibly three women vying for my affections.

Kelsey: Until the Courage come up to DC, it's the three of us. We can take it up with her at that time, depending on what happens between now and then.

Tori: I wouldn't necessarily be averse to you having some side action, Kassey. Kelsey?

Kelsey: I don't know. I'd like to figure out how WE do together before adding on side deals.

Tori: What did you think of last night?

Kelsey: I loved it, having both of you against me. Too bad I had already turned in before the two of you or else we could have had some fun, if you know what I mean.

Kassey: The game will be over in an hour. Let's all turn in early and have a bit of a fact-finding mission.

Tori (to Kassey): Yes. I vote we use your body as our laboratory since Kelsey and I know each other pretty well in that way, and I presume you and her have some experience with one another.

Kelsey: Mmmmmm......sounds like a chance to feast on my two favorite dishes.

Tori thwaps Kelsey before putting an impetuous kiss on her lips. "We're exploring on Kassey first. If I still have energy after that, I'd love to have you eat me out."

Kassey: Don't get TOO into it right now, or both of you won't make it to the end of the game.

Coming out of the locker room, Harvey has inserted Lynn Williams in place of Christen Press and Savannah Jordan in place of Lindsey Horan, moving Pugh and Dunn back to outside mid and playing a 4-4-2. Jordan sends home a Dunn cross five minutes into the second half and, following Williams' 64th minute tally, Harvey brings on Stephanie McCaffrey for Sam Mewis and returns the team to a 4-3-3 temporarily. At 70 minutes, the US' last three subs are made, with Danielle Colaprico replacing Crystal Dunn, Cari Rocarro replacing Emily Sonnett, and Katelyn Rowland receiving her first cap in relief of Alyssa Naeher. One more goal in the 83rd minute by McCaffrey from a Colaprico corner kick makes the final score US 8, Argentina 0.

United States 8 Argentina 0 (Mewis/Hinkle, Press/Dunn, Press/Horan, Horan, Dunn/Smith, Jordan/Dunn, Williams/Pugh, McCaffrey/Colaprico)

**********

Following the United States' 8-0 win over Argentina, US National Team head coach Laura Harvey released the roster for the team's friendlies against Belgium, on June 18 in Portland and June 21 in Denver.

"This camp, as well as the one in July, are being used by us to expand our player pool ahead of friendlies in August against Norway, the important pair of matches against Canada in September, and World Cup qualifying following the NWSL season. Some of our stalwarts will not play in these two friendlies, but instead will be in camp to help us evaluate players at their positions. We were asked by Chelsea Ladies not to bring Crystal Dunn in over the summer so she might be fully fit ahead of their FAWSL season. Morgan Brian declined a call-up due to the pending birth of her son."

Goalkeepers - Alyssa Naeher (Chicago Red Stars)*, Jane Campbell (Houston Dash), Katelyn Rowland (Los Angeles Olympias), Adrianna Franch (Portland Thorns)

Defenders - Julie Johnston Ertz (Philadelphia Charge)*, Taylor Smith (North Carolina Courage), Cari Roccaro (Chicago Red Stars), Casey Short (Chicago Red Stars), Emily Sonnett (Atlanta Storm)*, Jaelene Hinkle (Washington Spirit), Christina Gibbons (North Carolina Courage), Kristie Mewis (Chicago Red Stars), Megan Oyster (Boston Breakers)

Midfielders - Rose Lavelle (Boston Breakers)*, Danielle Colaprico (Chicago Red Stars), Andi Sullivan (Houston Dash), Ashley Sanchez (Los Angeles Olympias), Samantha Mewis (Boston Breakers)*, Lindsey Horan (Orlando Pride)*, Morgan Andrews (Boston Breakers), Meggie Dougherty Howard (Washington Spirit), Daphne Corboz (Portland Thorns), Sarah Killion (Sky Blue FC), Sofia Huerta (Chicago Red Stars)

Forwards - Christen Press (Los Angeles Olympias)*, Stephanie McCaffrey (Chicago Red Stars), Lynn Williams (Los Angeles Olympias), Mallory Pugh (Washington Spirit), Savannah Jordan (Portland Thorns), Shea Groom (FC Kansas City)

**********

Kassey has staked out the center of the bed as she waits for the other two to join her. Tori and Kelsey are having a quick conversation about how to start this investigation of their partner's body.

Tori: You and Kassey are closer than me and her, and you know my feelings about kissing women. Let's start with both of us working her over, then you and her can get all romantic and stuff while I go down below. From there, we'll see what happens.

Kelsey: Yes, I know, and I want her to make that decision of when or if she wants to go there with you. Ready?

Tori: Yep. You?

Kelsey: I've been ready for this for a LONG time.

Kelsey and Tori walk over to the bed and lie down on either side of Kassey. Tori places her lips against Kassey's neck while Kelsey leans across to lay a soft kiss on her lips, which the defender responds to tenderly. Kelsey and Kassey exchange several kisses before going deeper with them. Tori begins sucking a little on Kassey's neck before moving downward to her collarbone and licking along it. Kelsey's hand finds its way onto Kassey's breast and she squeezes it, eliciting a moan from her. Tori's hand has gone under Kassey's shirt and runs over her abs as it moves up towards her other breast. The two women remove Kassey's shirt and begin kissing and licking her nipples, sucking now and then. The sensations are causing Kassey to squirm a bit, which Tori takes as a hint to move onto the main course. She gets off the bed and walks to the end of it, then crawls back onto it and teasingly removes Kassey's pajama shorts and underwear, revealing a neatly-trimmed patch of hair above a very wet vaginal region. Tori buries her face in Kassey's pussy, licking her lower lips and tickling her clit now and again with the tip of her tongue. Kelsey meanwhile has pulled Kassey's head toward her chest and offers up her breasts for some attention. Kassey greedily dives into her girlfriend's cleavage and licks on her breastbone before taking her left nipple into her mouth. As Tori picks up the pace with her tongue, Kassey clamps down tighter on Kelsey's nip to stifle the moaning she wants to let out. Tori puts one finger into Kassey and rubs her clit with her other hand, bringing her close to climaxing which comes when Tori wraps her lips around Kassey's clit and sucks. 

After catching her breath, Kassey puts Kelsey onto her back and removes her trackies and boy shorts, then runs her hand up the goalkeeper's thigh, squeezing and teasing as she goes along the inside of it. She places a light squeeze on her love zone and uses her fingers to scope out Kelsey's opening. Kelsey moans slightly as Kassey slips two fingers into her and rubs the inside of her vagina with them. Tori, feeling a little left out at the moment, strips off her yoga pants and thong, then moves to the top of the bed and mounts Kelsey's face, begging to be eaten out. Kassey uses her free hand to start removing Tori's shirt, which the midfielder helps her with. The three women shift their body positions slightly so that Kassey can get at Tori's breast with her mouth. Kelsey speeds up her licking and sucking on Tori's vulva, then starts thrusting her tongue in and out of her lover. A slight graze of her teeth over Tori's love button is enough to send her over the edge and she presses her pelvic region square into Kelsey's face while orgasming. Kelsey is close to her own apex when Kassey slides a third finger into her and, while rubbing her clit with her thumb, feels Kelsey's vaginal muscles clamp around her fingers as she cums onto them.

With all three satisfied for the moment, they lie naked against one another, with Kassey's head on Kelsey's chest and Tori curled up into the side of Kelsey's neck. Kassey moves up so she is on Kelsey's shoulder and leaves a nibble on her earlobe. Tori leans across and puts a kiss on Kelsey's throat, then looks over and catches eyes with Kassey. Kassey looks back and leans across to kiss the newest of her girlfriends, which leads to a few more kisses and both of them having their way with Kelsey.

**********

Sunday morning begins with Shelina and DiDi in bed after a night of passion.

Shelina: Was that the reassurance you were looking for, my Dijana?

DiDi: Yes. Steph and I had a talk last weekend in Atlanta and she said that the two of you were close, but that you'd never go past first base with one another unless your current partners were on board with it.

Shelina: Yes. She and Yael had their own confessional moment on Wednesday while hiking near Boston. They both have someone from way back in their lives who they are more friendly with than normal, and they've agreed to things being what they are.

DiDi: I'm not so ready to sign off on that with you. I know that I should trust you to not go as far with her as you do with me, but I can't keep out of my mind the idea that when you're at National Team camp, and it's just the two of you, that you'll fall into one another and won't be able to stop yourselves.

Shelina wraps her arms around DiDi and whispers calming words into her ear. "I am yours, today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, as long as you want me."

DiDi: I love you, Shelina, and I don't say that lightly. I am so in love with you that, were we in the same city, I'd ask you to move in with me.

Shelina thinks about DiDi's offer for a little bit, as she has been taken a bit off-guard by her girlfriend's words of devotion.

Shelina: I don't know what the plans are right now for our club either sticking with the roster we have or going into a complete re-build. If I'm put up as an option to be moved for some parts, I will try to persuade Lori to talk with Erica and/or Carli about sending me here. That would be easier than hoping our goalkeeping situation gets shaken up and you coming back to the Spirit.

DiDi: Thank you. Those are the words I needed to hear, that you would be willing to leave the Spirit if there were a chance for us to play and be together again.

Shelina looks into DiDi's eyes and whispers to her, "I love you, and someday I will show you how much. For now, I only have my words and my affection for you as proof. I want your cunny to be the only one I lick, or finger, and your tongue the only one that licks mine."

DiDi: Is that an invitation?

Shelina: Yes, moja ljubav.

**********

Carli and Jill are sitting on the couch at Jill's house while Madden is entertaining himself in his bedroom.

Carli: How is Christie doing? Last I heard, things were sort of in decline.

Jill: They have gotten worse the past couple of weeks. I had to run practice a couple of times this past week because she's been so sick and so weak. I don't know if she's going to get through the season. I don't know if she's going to still be here in a month.

Carli wraps her arms around Jill and lets her cry against her chest.

Carli: I know this is a bit morbid to bring up, but if she has to step down, would the club be looking to replace her or replace you as you'd be elevated to head coach?

Jill: I don't know. Yes, it is morbid, but I hope that Saskia is thinking about it at least a little.

Carli: I know that she would stay on the sidelines until she couldn't do it any more, but if she's starting to go downhill rapidly, it might be in her best interest, as well as that of Rylie and Reece, to step away and be with her girls for whatever time might be left.

Jill: Would you be interested in the job were it to come open?

Carli: When Julie and I came to your game against Atlanta on the 1st, I told her that if an opportunity arose for me to come home in a coaching capacity, that I'd have to think about it.

Jill: Yes, Jersey is your home.

Carli: Actually, Jill, you and Madden are my home. I posted that last week on my Instagram in response to the idea of home being where the heart is. My heart is with you, and I want to come home as soon as I can do so.

Jill: I think we need to get a second opinion on this.

Jill walks down to Madden's room and asks him to come out to the living room with her. He flops down in the recliner and looks at Jill and Carli.

Jill: Carli and I have been talking a bit about Aunt Christie. You know how she is sick?

Madden: Yes. Is she going to die?

Jill: I don't know. Well, if she decides that she can't coach any more, Carli might come here to take her position and live with us. What would you think of that?

Madden: I know that would make you happy, Aunt Jill.

Jill: Yes, that would make me extremely happy. How would it make you feel?

Madden: It would feel like home, like we were an actual family. I know you love Carli, and that she loves you.

Carli: I love your aunt with every beat of my heart, Madden, and I want to be able to do that with you as well, if you'll let me.

Madden gets up from the chair and goes to sit between Jill and Carli.

Madden: Would the two of you get married if Carli came to live with us?

Jill: We haven't talked about that yet. Besides, Carli still has to get a divorce from her husband.

Carli: I want to, Madden, but your aunt is right, I have to be legally able to do so, and that can't happen while I'm still married to Brian.

Madden: Will he be mad if you leave him?

Carli: I'm sure he will be. After I came back from Atlanta following our game with them, he read me the riot act about how humiliated he was that I came out on national television as someone who liked men and women.

Madden: Will he try to hurt you, like my dad did to my mom? Will he try to hurt Aunt Jill or me?

Jill holds Madden tight and reassures him that he is and will be kept safe from harm.

Carli: That's not his style. He can yell with the best of them, and guilt-trip like a pro, but he doesn't hit.

Jill: When you come here next weekend to play us, how about the three of us get together with Christie and the girls?

Carli: That would be a good idea. I haven't seen her since just after her double mastectomy, before the unfound cancer metastasized. If things are bad, I want to be able to make my plea to her about being willing to come here as your assistant should things necessitate that.

Jill: As MY assistant?!

Carli: You deserve to be able to take over from Christie and see out the season, plus it would give the two of us a chance to work through making this permanent. After the season, if we decide to get married, then we'll talk with Saskia about making us co-coaches of Sky Blue, like some married couples do in the college and high school ranks.

Jill: I love you, Carli.

Carli: I love you too, Jill.

Madden: I better get up or I'm going to get squished.

Jill: Let's squish him first, then he can go away while we do that yucky kissing thing.

Carli and Jill hug Madden tight and kiss his cheeks. After that, he gets up and Carli and Jill give one another a kiss on the lips, smiling profusely afterwards.


	44. May International Break (Part 3)

Prior to Monday morning training, the newest call-ups for the US National Team are being feted by their clubs. In Boston, Morgan Andrews and Megan Oyster are congratulated by John and Yael, with Steph, Jessie, Allysha, Abby, and Kyah giving quick words of wisdom to the pair. In Washington, Becky and Lori come out on the field to give the good news to Meggie Dougherty Howard, with Abby Smith, Lindsay Agnew, and Shelina Zadorsky offering their insights of national team duty. Sky Blue's newest national teamer, Sarah Killion, is being given advice by Christie, Jill, Sam Kerr, Kailen Sheridan, and Rocky Rodriguez. The last stop on this tour is Portland, where Daphne Corboz is given the news by Mark Parsons, followed by Nadine Angerer, Allie Long, Tobin Heath, Becca Quinn, and AD Franch, a fellow call-up, providing some inside knowledge of camp to the first-year Thorns player.

**********

Following practice in Chicago, Kristie calls Steph at camp in Houston to talk about what to do with the extra money she will get as a result of the call-up.

Kristie: Stephy, your negotiating skills got me a nice $7,000 bonus this season. How should we spend this?

Steph: Don't go running out and spend the whole thing before you even get it. The Red Stars pay out the bonuses after the players return from camp.

Kristie: I didn't know that. At the Spirit, any bonuses from call-ups were deposited immediately to the player's bank account.

Steph: If I were you, I'd bank it as a hedge against next year or stick it into the business as a means of developing a fund to pay you salary from whenever you decide to leave the field and devote yourself full-time to Sporting Chic.

Kristie: You're always thinking ahead. I'd like to actually have some fun with a bit of this.

Steph: What would you consider fun, princess?

Kristie: Maybe a night out with some of our coupled teammates, like Vanessa and Sofia and Gabby and Sarah.

Steph: I think there might be another possible one in the offing.

Kristie: Oh? Got some more gossip?

Steph: Just something I overheard on the plane to Kansas City last week. Danny wanted to talk to Alyssa for a few minutes, and it sounds like her and Arin aren't going to continue, and Alyssa and Jen ain't happening.

Kristie: So Alyssa and Danny, maybe?

Steph: No. Danny and Jen.

Kristie: That would be SO CUTE if it comes off.

Steph: They DO look cute together, and they have a great rapport, even though Jen is shy.

Kristie: When do you return to training?

Steph: In about 15 minutes, so I better start getting ready.

Kristie: Will we get a chance to talk tonight?

Steph: It might be late. Sam and I are getting together with Lindsey and Emily because they want to grill us on wedding prep.

Kristie: Ooooooo. Wish I were there to butt in.

Steph: I'll give you all the dirt afterwards, Mrs. McCaffrey.

Kristie: Awwwww. Love you.

Steph: Love you always.

**********

Morgan, Megan, and Jessie are over at Abby's for dinner and a bit of bonding.

Jessie: Abby, I didn't know you could cook like THIS!

Abby: I don't do it often, usually because it's just Sam and I, or the two of us and the sisters in the off-season, but I like making a fuss now and then for my friends.

Jessie: Rose can't make anything, and Morgan just scrounges for berries and nuts, as if that can get you through life.

Abby: Speaking of you, Morgan, how your weekend away with Patrick and Bryan?

Morgan: The boys definitely are not the wilderness type, Megan and I figured that out pretty quickly.

Megan: That's fine, I guess. Gives Mo and I more reasons to leave them back here in the city and go by ourselves.

Abby: If you're looking for camping/hiking types, talk to Steph and Yael. They did a hike over at the Ward Reservation on Wednesday and I've seen some of the places Steph goes in the off-season on her Instagram.

Jessie: Can I ask the three of you something? How did you go about catching your boyfriends or in your case, Abby, fiancee?

Abby: Sarm just landed in my lap the first day at UCLA, literally. I was walking down the hall in our dorm when she came bolting out of her room and ran into me, sending me to the ground and her on top of me. We looked at each other, laughed about the collision, and when she helped me up, I stumbled forward into her. Luckily, she didn't fall over. She asked me to lunch as a bit of an apology for bowling me over, and we talked for HOURS about what brought us to Westwood, about life back home, about our travels through the youth soccer pyramid, and what we wanted to accomplish in our four years as Bruins. We've been almost inseparable since.

Megan: Bryan and I struck up a conversation at the pre-season event at the library while I was avoiding these two and their persons of interest. He asked me out for after our season opener, we hit it off, then he passed muster with Sam, Abby, and Sarah Killion after our date. It's just grown from there. I'm in no rush to decide if this is the one, but I like him and he definitely likes me.

Morgan: How Patrick and I got together is a bit different than how these two got their people. Patrick had been following my career for probably ten years by the time we met at Meet the Breakers. He was working with Abby on her concussion recovery and they got to talking about the Breakers. That's when he confessed to her that he had a long-standing crush on me and wondered how he could actually meet me in a non-threatening way. She told him about the pre-season event for season ticket holders, which he had already planned to attend. He and his friend-turned-our-teammate Meagan came and he approached me when Megan and I went over to say hi to Sam and Abby. Fast-forward a couple of weeks and he approached me after our game against the Red Stars and asked how he could get someone like me to go out with him. I told him he had to ask. He did, I said yes, we met for coffee the next morning, and I said that I'd call him with plans for our next date. We doubled with Megan and Bryan for dinner and gallery hopping in SoWa. I kissed him when he dropped me off at home and called him my boyfriend when he asked when he could respond.

Abby: Are you looking to get with somebody, Jessie?

Jessie: No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know. There's someone that I'm sort of interested in, but I'm just so awkward around her. She's smooth and flirty, while I act like I have no clue about dating. I thought we could stir up some controversy after our game against one another a few weeks ago, but it didn't seem to happen.

Megan: Does she know you're interested?

Jessie: Yes, and she is interested in return. We just need to see how this could work because we play for different teams in the league and different countries internationally.

Morgan: That last part is a toughie. In my youth national team days, I saw players who went to college together but were with different national teams have a hard time balancing the relationship domestically and internationally. They'd be close and great most of the time, but would just be at one another's throats both during and for a few days after a game between their countries.

Jessie: I've seen that a little bit in the league, where US players would take offense to how teammates play against them and carry it over to their club teams.

Abby: It's rough, especially the rivalry if you can call it that between the US and Canada. I'm not sure I consider it one since the results are so lopsided in our favor. Y'all just play so rough against us, like you're personally offended by not being able to match-up with our talent.

Jessie: Some of that comes from the smug reputation of some of the previous generation of players the US had. It's not as bad currently, because Rhian and Laura don't have that level of spite for one another like John and Jill did. The older players still have that kind of antipathy for some of the US players, but the younger ones have done more cross-pollinating through FIFA youth events and the NCAA since the players are more spread out around the country than in the past when tons of Canadians would be together at one or two schools.

Megan: If she's American, maybe we can help you out when Morgan and I go to camp in a few weeks.

Jessie: That would be sweet of you. She's got her inner clique with the national team and they don't really overlap with who the two of you probably know best and hang out with.

Morgan: We'll make it work, Jessie.

**********

Monday night at the Club Quarters Hotel in Houston has a lot of the players taking it relatively easy, because the weather at game time tomorrow is projected to be 80 degrees with humidity around 75%. Lindsey and Emily have cornered Steph and Sam to discuss their upcoming nuptials and how to get a jump on the planning while separated.

Lindsey (to Sam): I know you and Abby are planning your wedding from halfway across the country with some in-town help from Steph and Kristie. We'll be able to plan some of it together, but Emily I think will be doing the bulk of it since she's in Atlanta. What did you and Abby start with in the planning process?

Sam: Abby already knew when and where she wanted to do it, and it sounds like the two of you already have that part done.

Emily: Yes.

Sam: From there, we realized that trying to plan a wedding in Chicago from Boston would require some help, and we also discussed who could we utilize there to help make this happen. We also factored in who we wanted standing up with us and came up with a good combination that would work out. Steph was with the Red Stars, and Megan is from Naperville, so with those two as part of the wedding party, we'd have a bit of a head start with learning about options for various things.

Steph: When Kristie signed with the Red Stars, that made the decision for who they wanted to entrust with this a LOT easier, I think. Even though both Kratch and I can be pretty opinionated and tend to dominate the planning, our focus has always been on two things: 1) Sam and Abby's preferences and personalities; and 2) If this were OUR wedding, how would we want it to be? In hindsight, the two of us should have waited and discussed doubling with Sam and Abby, but I'd waited so long to finally propose to Kristie that I didn't want something to happen during the season that could potentially separate us again.

Sam: Do you know what kind of wedding you want, as for formality or venue?

Emily: Since we're doing it after the NWSL Cup final, it's going to be an evening wedding, and I'd like to do it outdoors if possible.

Lindsey (to Emily): We're playing in Atlanta on July 2nd, so maybe I can head up on Thursday after training and we'll have Friday and Saturday morning to do some work on this together, check out venues in the area that might work for an outdoor wedding.

Emily: Sounds like a good plan. I can research what's available and narrow down the options before then.

Sam: Check that piece off the getting-started list. Next is who you want in it, and who you want doing it, because different people might need various amounts of lead time ahead of the event and different faiths might require you to go through pre-marital counseling or classes in their tradition before agreeing to marry you.

Lindsey: I think we know pretty much who we want standing up for us. My best friend Maddie will be my best woman, and I'm asking Cari to be one of my bridesmaids.

Emily:My twin sister Emma will be my maid of honor, and I plan to ask Moe and Danny to be my bridesmaids.

Sam: So an asymmetrical wedding party?

Lindsey: I've got a second bridesmaid in mind. Just waiting for the right chance to spring the request on her.

Steph: So day, time, place, people. Formality?

Emily: Depends on where we hold it, I'd reckon.

Sam: Only thing that's not sort of ready is the officiant. That was the toughest for us to put in place since we knew NOTHING about who would be good for a same-sex wedding. Luckily, Steph and Kristie stumbled onto someone that has lots of experience at them and comes well-recommended by the LGBT community in Chicago.

Lindsey: I know who I WANT to have do it, but it's a bit of a longshot.

Emily: You thinking.....

Lindsey: Yes. Do you know if Moe and Kelley are still seeing his friend for counseling?

Emily: I can ask them and find out. If so, maybe Adam can find out if Marc would be interested in performing our wedding.

Sam: If this is the Marc I'm thinking of, I still need to ask John if he knows if he can actually perform weddings as part of his diaconal duties.

Steph gets a weird thought in her mind and banks it away to discuss with Kristie after she gets home from camp. The four women separate, with Steph going back to her room, Sam and Lindsey going to Cari's room, and Emily off to Morgan's room to ask her to be part of the wedding.

**********

Cari: Frick!

Lindsey: Frack!

The two hug and Lindsey and Sam come into Cari's room.

Cari (to Lindsey): Surprised you're not spending every waking hour with Emily since the two of you aren't together all the time any more.

Lindsey: She had some invitations to pass around elsewhere on the floor, and I thought I'd get mine out of the way at the same time. Sam's with me because I felt it best to get it all out of the way at once. So, Cari, Sammy, will you be my bridesmaids?

Cari: Hell yeah!

Sam: So THIS is why you said you only had one chosen, so that you could ask me after you and Emily went your separate ways. And to answer your question, of course I'll stand up for you.

Cari: Who is Emily choosing?

Lindsey: Who do you think?!?! Her two UVa alums who are like sisters or more to her.

Cari: Danny and Moe.

Lindsey: Of course.

Down at the other end of the hall, Emily and Moe are hanging out.

Moe: Where's Lindsey?

Emily: Her and Sam went to Cari's room after we finished talking wedding prep with Stretch and Hoodrat.

Moe: How did that go?

Emily: We confirmed some of the big decisions, like day and time and who we wanted to involve.

Moe: Sweet. Wedding planning can be fun if you're both into it and agree on most things.

Emily: Morgan, we've been friends a long time, and slightly more on-and-off for a few years in there as well. Will you stand up for me?

Moe: Yes!

Moe tackle-hugs Emily and they roll around a little on the bed.

Moe: Who else are you asking?

Emily: Look around, dear. Who's missing from this picture?

Moe: DANNY!

Emily: Yep.

Moe: Then I propose we pay our friend a visit.

Emily: You read my mind.

**********

Danielle and Andi have been roomed together for the Houston part of camp.

Danielle: What are your impressions of my teammate, Jen?

Andi: The couple of times we've met, I've found her to be engaging yet always a little quieter than you'd expect. Why?

Danielle: I'm thinking of asking her out when I get back to Chicago.

Andi: Good luck. Well, I don't think you'll need luck, considering how I saw her sizing you up when we got together before our game against you a few weeks ago.

Danielle: I must have missed that.

Andi: You two have a good connection already, but what I saw from her that night can be best described as a heart-on.

Danielle blushes. "I like her, like like her like her. We should have gotten together when we had the chance back in Orlando, but we were both hung up on other options."

Andi: Then go for her.

At that moment, the two are interrupted by a banging at their door. Andi gets up to answer it and Emily and Moe come bolting into the room and attack Danielle.

Andi: Do you need me to go for a bit?

Emily: No, this will only take a second. Danny, how would you like to stand up for me when I get married in March?

Danielle: You better not be asking me if you haven't asked your sidechick here yet.

Moe: Why do you think I'm with her, dork?!

Danielle gets up, tells Emily that she'd be delighted to be one of her bridesmaids and the three Wahoos engage in a group hug.

**********

The first ten minutes of tonight's USA/Argentina friendly looked a bit different than when the two teams played on Saturday in Kansas City. Argentina was able to make a couple of advances into the US' defensive third, but nothing came of either. The Americans finally took the lead on 18 minutes when a Morgan Brian cross found a charging Mallory Pugh at the far post. Their advantage doubled four minutes later when Steph McCaffrey got on the end of an Ashley Sanchez corner kick, with a third coming after 28 minutes from Savannah Jordan. A breakdown on the left side of the US defense allowed Estefania Banini to get behind Casey Short and fire a low shot past Jane Campbell. A penalty kick by Morgan Brian rounded out the first-half scoring and the US led Argentina, 4-1.

Laura Harvey made four substitutions to start the second half, inserting Lynn Williams for Mallory Pugh, Crystal Dunn for Savannah Jordan, Danielle Colaprico for Morgan Brian, who passed the armband onto Cari Roccaro, and Jaelene Hinkle for Ashley Sanchez, resetting the US as follows: Campbell; Smith, Roccaro, Short, Hinkle; Colaprico, Sullivan, Gibbons; Williams, McCaffrey, Dunn. At the 60-minute mark, Harvey made her final two switches of the night, bringing Katelyn Rowland for Jane Campbell and Rose Lavelle for Steph McCaffrey. Tallies from Williams and Gibbons finished off the scoring for the evening and the US won again, 6-1.

USA 6 Argentina 1 (Pugh/Brian, McCaffrey/Sanchez, Jordan/Roccaro, Brian pk, Williams/Gibbons, Gibbons/Colaprico; Banini/Bonsegundo)

**********

Following the game, several players left Houston for home while Jane and Andi left the hotel to return to their apartment near the stadium. Rose and Mal have returned to their room more so to wind down from the game than sleep immediately.

Rose: Mal, you seem to be thriving now in Harvey's system with the lack of defensive responsibility on your shoulders.

Mal: Yeah. I've never been that good at tracking back, which is what has given my problems with the Spirit over the past couple of years. I don't know for sure where I'll be playing once I get back to DC with the coaching change. When Sarah ran the team for the two games of Jim's suspension, she had me up top with Cheyna and it felt comfortable. When Jim used the 4-4-2, he'd always put me at left midfield, which with the rest of the midfield being stocked to the center and Jae behind me meant that I couldn't wander as much into the box as I'd have liked.

Rose: I get what you're saying. With the National Team, I don't have a real position because of the three-forward set, but I shine with the Breakers because I have a nominal starting spot on the right side of midfield, but can roam up alongside the forwards or push inside if Jessie decides to take on the opponents' back line.

Mal giggles and blushes a little at the mention of her friend/crush's name. Rose notices this and inquires of her roommate.

Rose: Was that a giggle, Mal?

Mal: Yeah. Forget at times that she plays with you in Boston.

Rose: So Mal has a bit of a thing for my teammate?

Mal: Maaaaaaaaybe.

Rose: How long has this being going on?

Mal: We've both been with the YNTs coming up the ranks, so we'd cross paths at CONCACAF tournaments and the World Cups, then that one semester I spent at UCLA. I think she's cute and told her when we played you guys last month that I'd like to get to know her better.

Rose: You're probably not aware, but her and I are housemates in Boston. I could maybe help you out with getting her interested.

Mal: I know she's interested, but we don't see each other enough to be sure that we can actually develop a romantic relationship. Then there's the whole rival country thing.

Rose: Again, I get ya. I am crushing on one of my teammates, but it's the same kind of thing. She plays for the big bad Maple Leaf internationally and the way they treat our players during matches makes me wonders if we'd end up in a big fight following a match were we to start dating.

Mal: I don't know if Jessie and I would have that problem, but I can't say that it doesn't cross my mind. We've played each other several times before, and it's always been fine afterwards, but never have the stakes been as big as they are at the senior level.

Rose: If something ugly should happen after the September games, we can lean on each other to get through it, I hope.

Mal reaches over and pats Rose's hand. "Yes, we can."


	45. NWSL 2022 Matchday Seven

Friday night in Boston has the home-standing Breakers and the visiting North Carolina Courage intermingled and spread out around town. Sammy Jo Prudhomme is getting a grilling from the UCLA triumvirate of Sam Mewis, Abby Dahlkemper, and Megan Oyster. She is defended by fellow Courager Taylor Smith and her best friend, Morgan Andrews of the Breakers.

Sam: I understand you and our beloved Katelyn are a thing.

Sammy Jo: Yes. We started "dating" in November, after she confessed her long-time attraction to me.

Megan: When you played here with us, everyone thought you and Morgan here were together. Why did you play us like that?!

Sammy Jo: Because I didn't want y'all in my business and besides, I wasn't with anyone before I left for North Carolina.

Morgan: The reason I never corrected you is because I LIKED having you think that so you wouldn't be trying to find me a guy.

Abby: And we see how that went.

Morgan: Yeah. You unwittingly found me a boyfriend.

Sam: Sounds like you're going to get to meet la familia soon.

Morgan: How so?

Sam: The Orlando game here on June 25th is the Lifetime Game of the Week.

Morgan: Last time we were on, Cat Reddick did the game.

Sam: Kate told Emily Sonnett a couple of weeks ago that she would be on this one.

Morgan: Wonder if Patrick knows yet.

Abby: Good question.

Taylor: Let's get this back to the reason you hauled us away from our teammates.

Megan: Sorry, Taylor. The gossip queens over here had to give their new-found drama mama some trouble. Back to the questioning. How do you feel about our big, bad, teddy bear goalkeeper?

Sammy Jo: I love her. I told the rest of the world that two weeks ago in Atlanta and she told me she cried in their locker room in Houston after seeing me wear her number during the pre-game ceremony.

Abby: And we know that she loves you. Right, Taylor?

Taylor: Yep. She was practically giddy when I asked her about the two of you at camp.

Sam: One last question from me. Would you consider trying to get dealt to a Western Conference team so you could be closer to her, since getting moved to LA is probably an impossibility?

Sammy Jo: Yes. If the sale in North Carolina doesn't happen soon, the owners will probably pressure Paul to make some moves to make the club more attractive to potential buyers, and we know that getting a hometown player could help with a sale. We have Christina Gibbons and I think I've heard that there is interest in getting EJ Proctor from Atlanta, which would mean I'd be on the block since they will NOT deal away our national team goalkeeper.

Abby: I think she passes muster. Megan, you're the only one on our side with face-to-face experience here, so your opinion probably matters most.

Megan: Her and Katelyn are cute, if you can picture it.

Sam: I suppose she's good enough for our girl. Remember, you hurt her, we hurt you. Got it, Trojan?

Sammy Jo: Thank you, Bruins. I will do my best to keep your trust.

Taylor gets up, ushers over the rest of the ladies, and together they give Sammy Jo a "welcome to the family" hug.

**********

With their husbands at the Red Sox/Yankees game at Fenway Park, Yael, Clare, and Heather O'Reilly are having dinner at Loretta's Last Call. Yael invited Steph to join them so she could square things with HAO concerning her girlfriend and the former US National Teamer.

Clare: Yael, thank Aaron for inviting John to join him and Dave for the Sox game tonight. For being a big guy in this town, he doesn't really get out much or know a lot of other men who aren't in the profession.

Yael: I will. I'm glad the idea came up so I could get together with all of you. Life has been very interesting around these parts the past few months. Last time I saw you for more than a couple of minutes was the beginning of pre-season when we were consoling Steph after her break-up with Georgia.

Clare: Has it been that long?! Guess time flies once the season starts rolling.

Heather: My new venture has me on the road most weekends, since I'm in constant promotion with other UNC women's soccer alumni and research toward the eventual culmination of our project.

Steph: So what are you and the Tar Heels working on?

Heather: We're trying to raise enough money to buy the Courage.

Yael: Like how Broon and her fellow Cavaliers purchased the Spirit by way of the DelMarVa Soccer Foundation?

Heather: Pretty much the same model, but we're dealing with some hard-headed people who currently own the franchise. We thought we had a deal a couple of weeks ago before they decided that our offer was too low. So I'm back on the road looking to get more investors from our base of former players.

Clare: Isn't there something the league can do to mediate this if it comes to a standstill?

Heather: We've already been vetted by the league as a legitimate potential buyer, and there is only so much they can do to pressure an owner to sell.

Yael: Actually, there might be a back door coming that will make it easier for franchises to change hands.

Heather: Really?

Yael: Lee is going to the league meetings next week and told John and I that there is a proposal forthcoming from Merritt Paulson, the owner of the Thorns, to place buy-out clauses on NWSL franchises. I think he came up with the idea based on the mess that the Dash are, serving mainly as a front for money to be funneled into the Dynamo.

Steph: Buy-out clause, like a release clause on a player contract, where if a club meets that price the deal is made regardless of whether the selling club wants to move the player?

Yael: That's the general idea. From what Lee told us, if a club were placed on the market for sale, they would undergo an independent financial valuation, with a dollar figure placed on its assets. The buy-out clause would be double that number, so if a club is valued at $1.8 million, a potential buyer could take the club free-and-clear for $3.6 million. Of course, the sale number could always be lower than that, but it would place a maximum on what the current ownership can ask for. I think his proposal also takes trades into account and the value of the club can go up or down based on them.

Heather: The Courage owners originally asked for $3 million, but once we reached that they jumped the price to $4 million based on the increased value of the national team players on their roster, with Taylor Smith and Christina Gibbons getting more frequent call-ups and the rub-off of Sabrina D'Angelo's expected elevation to the number 1 shirt by the time World Cup qualifying starts. If this passes, we can ask for that valuation and find out what the club is REALLY worth, then go ahead and get to that number instead of chasing a moving target.

Steph: On the owners' belief that Sabs is going to get past me, I refuse to give up the starting job without a fight. I spent too many years behind Karina and Erin to just hand over my position.

Clare: And John wouldn't have gone to get you if he thought you weren't still at the top of your game.

Yael: No one works harder at being in peak physical condition than my girl here. I thought I was pretty fit, but she puts me to shame sometimes with her flexibility and her strength. More than that, she is the sweetest woman I know. Well, second-sweetest, because no one can out-do my HAO.

Steph: That's sort of what I want to figure out with you, Heather. Yael, I think you should disclose what's up, for everyone's sake.

Yael: When I said that things have gotten a bit crazy the past couple of months, it was not an exaggeration. First, I fell in love with someone else and then found out a few weeks ago that I'm pregnant with Aaron's child.

Clare: John mentioned that second part just before leaving for Orlando. We're so happy that you finally will have your wish fulfilled of being a mom. The first part, though, I didn't know about that.

Yael: John doesn't, either. In fact, a limited number of people do, mostly coaches on other teams that I've played with and against in the past, as well as those gathered at the Love 4 All event in Atlanta two weeks ago.

Heather: I saw that on Lifetime. You weren't part of the pre-game festivities?

Yael: I wasn't there. My girlfriend here was and honored me by wearing my national team jersey number.

Heather and Clare look at Yael and Steph and are a bit puzzled.

Clare: The two of you are together?

Steph: Yes, and we've talked over and over about the hurdles in the way right now to us making this public and giving it more stability.

Heather: I take it you know about Yael's and my friendship.

Yael: Yes. I told her a few days ago when we went hiking and laid out our skeletons.

Clare: I'm going to use the restroom quick. Be back in a few.

Clare gets up and wanders to the ladies' room so the other three can have a bit of privacy.

Steph: The two of you have been together on-and-off since UNC, right?

Heather: Yes. At UNC, with Sky Blue, and with FC Kansas City.

Steph: I know this is a very personal question, but how far have the two of you gone in the past?

Heather swallows hard, but is forthcoming. "We've kissed a lot, and canoodled plenty, but I've never seen her unclothed except when she was changing or in the locker room."

Yael: Steph has a similar type of relationship with one of her national teammates, and I'm accepting of it.

Steph: I am accepting of you and her being what you are. She tells me that Aaron and Dave aren't aware of your extra-special connection.

Heather: They're not, and it's for the best that way. I don't have those types of feelings towards women in general, just Yael.

Steph reaches under the table and takes Yael's hand. Clare returns to the table and sits down.

Heather: Do you love her, Stephanie?

Steph: More than I thought even possible. She makes me a better person, she makes me want to be a better person, and she loves me despite my foibles and my struggles.

Clare: And you, Yael?

Yael: I was initially attracted to her giving heart and her ability to boost my self-confidence with just a few well-said words. Falling for her came after seeing how she cared for me, first when I was struggling with my femininity due to the baby chase and then when I started developing the sickness that comes from being pregnant.

Clare: No need to remind me of that. Jay's wasn't so bad, but Lily's pregnancy was an adventure.

Yael: We'd like to keep this under wraps a bit longer, hopefully until the season ends since the baby won't be due until the end of November.

Clare: I know the two of you will take it up with John when you're ready and that you're not looking to hide it from him. Because of that, I won't divulge what's going on. Steph, I've known you for about a decade now, and I've never seen you happier than you are with Yael. Not with Marie-Eve, and not with Georgia. 

Heather: I'm happy for you, Yael, that you're having a baby and that you've found a deeper love than you were experiencing. Steph, continue to treat her well, or me and some of my posse will have to come and hunt you down.

Steph: You have my word, Heather.

**********

The Philadelphia Charge are in New Jersey this weekend for the first of their two regular season games with Sky Blue FC. After Carli and Jill's conversation last weekend with Madden, the three of them have invited Christie, Rylie, and Reece, along with Erin and Ella to dinner at the assistant coach's house.

Christie: Thank you, Jill, for having the three of us over tonight. It gives Rylie a night off from cooking and actually means Reece gets something better than mac-and-cheese or chicken nuggets.

Jill: Don't mention it, Cap. I know what's it like for life to turn upside down on you and have to struggle just to get through a day when you have others depending on you. After Britton died, and I was taking care of Madden by myself, I had no clue how to be a parent or even guardian. I'm sure I stunted his growth a little with some of my mishaps, but he's no worse for wear now.

Erin: Has your doctor giving you a prognosis?

Christie: She says it's end-stage, meaning that they can't really stop it, they can only hope to maintain my health and possibly slow its spreading to afford me a couple of additional months. Best-case scenario is probably a year to eighteen months.

Ella: I'm sorry, Christie. I know we don't know one another that well, but my heart goes out to you and the two girls. I'm sure you're scared both of dying and of what will happen to your daughters afterwards.

Christie: Chris and I are on good terms, and he's a good parent, so where they'll go when I am gone or end up in the hospital or hospice for my last days is decided. My biggest worry is them grieving so hard for my being gone that it affects them immensely going forward.

Carli: The league has connections to several mental health professionals if either of the girls needs grief counseling. There are also the players and staff at Sky Blue who I am SURE would be willing to step up and be there for them in whatever way possible. I'm sure I speak for Jill when I say that we'll help look after them when you're no longer here.

Christie: Thanks, Carli, but you and Brian are in Philly, and I thought he didn't want kids.

Carli: That's part of what I want to talk to all of you about after dinner. Before we talk, how much do Rylie and Reece know about your condition and how much time you've been given?

Christie: They've heard my oncologist say that it's terminal and that I'd probably be gone in around a year at the rate it's growing.

Carli: Thanks. I guess they too should hear what I'm going to lay out, then.

Following dinner, everyone gathers in the living room and Carli takes center stage.

Carli (to Christie): Jill and I talked last weekend about things involving the two of us and Madden. She told me how your health has deteriorated recently, Christie, and wasn't sure if you'd make it through the season. I am planning to get a divorce from Brian in the off-season and eventually marry Jill. I also mentioned that if one of the positions opened up at Sky Blue that I would be interested in coming home, even if it were as her assistant.

Erin: Have you talked to Erica yet about this, Carli?

Carli: No, because Christie is still in charge here and it'd be considered inappropriate to make that approach for a speculative job opening.

Christie: Jill has been great with filling in recently when I've been too sick to attend training. Sarah and Katherine have taken on some additional responsibilities to their joint captaincy to help with Jill's duties while she handles mine. The potential is there for this team to actually contend for a playoff spot by the end of the season, but we're not there right now because of the hole in our coaching.

Jill: It's been no problem stepping up in your absence. I do think you should talk to Saskia about getting us some additional help since your condition isn't going to be resolved. I also think you owe it to Rylie and Reece to give them the best memories possible of this final chapter instead of seeing you struggling and wiped-out because you want to get through the season.

Reece: Mom, seeing you tired all the time and gone every other weekend if not more hurts me a bit. Rylie and I know that you don't have a lot of time left, and I'd like to be able to spend more of it with you while we still can.

Rylie: Same here. I realize that you won't be there to celebrate some of the big moments in my life coming up, prom, graduation, getting my driver's license, so I want to savor the ones that can happen before you get too sick to make them with us.

Christie: Girls, I didn't know this is how you felt.

Rylie: It is. mom.

Carli: Do what's best for the girls, Cap. We all love you and we'll all miss you when your time comes, but consider stepping away so you, Rylie, and Reece can make the most out of whatever is left.

Christie: I am committed to these next three games, but I'll talk to Saskia on Tuesday about leaving at the start of the June international window so that she can work on getting another person in here by that time.

Carli: I'll talk to Erica on Tuesday and let her know about the situation here, as well as mine with Jill, and inform her that I am planning to apply for the opening once it comes up. I've told Jill that if something like this were to occur, she deserves to see out the season in charge. Erin, I'll tell Erica that you should replace me permanently as head coach of the Charge if I leave for Sky Blue.

Erin: Would I be able to hire Ella as my assistant in that case?

Carli: I can bring up the option to her. I don't see the potential for conflict since there are other married couples who coach together in the sports world, even at the professional level. I believe the Mercury's top two coaches are married and also oversee the Russian National Team, though they flip positions with them.

As it starts letting late, the McLeods and Pearce/Rampones leave, with Carli helping Jill clean up before heading back to the team hotel.

**********

Vanessa: Good dinner?

Sofia: Good dinner. Good dinner?

Vanessa: Good dinner.

Sofia: How long is your mom visiting Angela?

Vanessa: Think she said two weeks. I'm glad we've got the lease on our new place signed so we can finally be together under one roof.

Sofia: I brought enough for the long weekend, but maybe I should just stay here with you until your mom gets back from North Carolina, a sort of trial run of living together.

Vanessa smiles at that thought. More cuddles, more late-night talks, more Sofia around all the time.

Vanessa: Fine with me.

The two finish doing the dishes and go to the couch to watch some Netflix. Vanessa is leaning against the armrest and Sofia has her head resting against the top portion of her girlfriend's chest, just under her chin.

Vanessa: I don't think I properly congratulated you on your call-up to the June camp.

Sofia gets the hint and scoots up so her face is parallel with Vanessa's. Vanessa turns and places a loving kiss on Sofia's lips, which is deepened by her. Neither one pulls away and they continue their liplock for a couple of minutes before Sofia breaks it to get some air.

Sofia: If that is how you react to me getting a call-up, I wonder what you'll do if I actually score a goal for the National Team.

Vanessa: Did you notice in training the past couple of days how Danny was looking at Jen?

Sofia: Sort of. They're close friends, and she was gone for camp so maybe Danny just missed her and was trying to make that known to Jen. Besides, her and Arin were still banging like bunnies before she left for Kansas City, so I don't think there's anything to it.

Vanessa: Maybe not, but maybe so. We're home next weekend against Sky Blue with an early start. How about we go out after the game with Kristie and Steph and Sam and Nikki and invite the two of them to join us?

Sofia: Wait until after the game tomorrow to ask them, just so we have a chance to see if there IS some sort of new connection.

Vanessa: Just imagine, in a few weeks, we'll be able to do this every night.

Sofia: Yeah. I like this. Why did we get a two-bedroom place when we could have gone for a one?

Vanessa: I wanted you to decide whether or when we start sharing a bed rather than make the decision for you.

Sofia: Vanessa, we did it on the last road trip, so I think that barrier has been crossed.

Vanessa: OK, so we turn the second bedroom into a guest room or a workout space or a home office.

Sofia looks up at Vanessa and puts a teasing kiss just under her lower lip, then splits hers and softly suckles on it. Vanessa slightly parts hers so she can close down on Sofia's upper one and they return to their slow-and-sweet make-out session.

**********

Lifetime has come to Yurcak Field for this week's Game of the Week, with the 1-5 Philadelphia Charge facing 1-4-1 Sky Blue FC in the league's most prominent Eastern Conference rivalry.

Jenn Hildreth: Two teams staring way up at the top of the Eastern Conference standings collide this afternoon in a battle for three points and the slightest bit of momentum coming out of the international break, with the Philadelphia Charge coming to Yurcak Field to face Sky Blue FC. Good afternoon, I'm Jenn Hildreth. Sky Blue pulled off a mini-upset their last time out, defeating the defending NWSL champion Vancouver Legacy 2-0. Let me bring in my broadcast partner, Aly Wagner. Aly, has Sky Blue found a groove or was that result a fluke?

Aly Wagner: I think they will be able to take advantage of teams who underestimate them, like Vancouver did two weeks ago. Any team that can trot out the likes of Sam Kerr, Sarah Killion, and Rocky Rodriguez is very difficult to keep off the scoreboard, and if the back line is able to hold together well and limit the number of shots Kailen Sheridan faces, they should be able to defeat the Charge.

Sky Blue kicked off and immediately pressured the Charge goal, with Kerr and Killion teaming up on a goal in the fourth minute. Ten minutes later, Julie Johnston Ertz inadvertently knocked down a shot from Rodriguez with her hand resulting in a penalty kick which was converted by Killion to make it 2-0. Philadelphia trimmed the lead to one by way of a Cali Farquharson tally, but Sky Blue entered halftime up 3-1 with Kerr picking up her second goal of the game. As the teams came out for the second half, there was a notable absence on the Sky Blue sideline. Head coach Christie Pearce had not returned from the locker room, leaving Jill Loyden in charge of the squad. Sky Blue stretched their lead to three goals when Rodriguez re-directed a Katherine Reynolds cross past DiDi Haracic. The final half hour saw the Charge pick up goals from Jessica McDonald and Ertz, but the rally was unable to be completed and Sky Blue squeaked out a 4-3 win.

Following the final whistle, Carli and Jill embraced at the midfield stripe, then turned toward the locker room to check on Christie. When they got to her office, they found her alert but very weak. Carli went back to the field and asked Erin to take care of the perfunctory post-match media availability on her behalf so that her and Jill could get Christie to the hospital. When Carli returned, Jill left temporarily to find Sky Blue general manager Saskia Webber and alerted her to Christie's condition. Jill then went to the far side of the field, where Rylie and Reece were waiting for their mom to come out. She informed them of her current state and said that they would be loading her into the ambulance shortly to take her to the hospital. The girls went back to the locker room with Jill, who updated the team and left Saskia to manage closing up shop. From there, they met Carli and Christie at the ambulance. Carli rode along with Christie, with Jill, Rylie, and Reece following in Jill's car.

**********

A sell-out crowd at Maureen Hendricks Field welcomed the Washington Spirit for tonight's game against the Houston Dash. This evening marked Joanna Lohman's first match in charge of the Spirit and hopes were high that the Dash would be the perfect elixir for what ailed the defending Eastern Conference champion. A long period of cat-and-mouse between the teams resulted in few shots from either side, and halftime came with no goals on the board. Lohman made a sub at halftime, bringing Lindsey Agnew on in place of an injured Havana Solaun and moving Mallory Pugh back to left midfield. The move didn't pay off immediately, but the increased forward pressure from Washington's front four eventually led to the game's first goal, when a cross from Arielle Ship was deflected out of the 18 to Tori Huster, who trapped the ball and shot it past a screened Jane Campbell. As Houston brought more offensive players onto the field, their back line became exposed and they surrendered a second goal in the 77th minute, with Pugh taking a lead pass from Agnew and shooting it past a sliding Campbell. The 2-0 result for Washington left the Dash as the only team in the league without a win.

**********

A bright and balmy late-May evening in Boston was the backdrop for the match between the Breakers and the North Carolina Courage. The Courage came into the game on the back of a 2-1 win over Chicago on the 15th, while Boston lost in Orlando on the 13th.

The Courage defense was continuously exposed by the Breakers' front five, but the shooting boots weren't alive yet, leading to a standstill until the 36th minute, when Jessie Fleming split Abby Erceg and Christina Gibbons on the dribble to draw Sabrina D'Angelo out of the net. Fleming passed the ball to the penalty spot, from where Kyah Simon one-timed it for a 1-0 Breakers lead.

Second-half substitutions led to a trio of goals in the final 25 minutes. Caitlyn DiSarcina headed home a Rose Lavelle cross on 66 minutes to double the margin, but a late tackle by Lavelle took Marta down around 25 yards from goal. The Brazilian's left-footed cross found Ashley Hatch, who leapt over Jenni Santacaterina and deflected it to the top far corner past Steph Labbe's outstretched mitt. Following the goal, the Jordan Field crowd rose to their feet to welcome the insertion of Abby Dahlkemper for Santacaterina, along with Lindsay Elston for Kyah Simon. Midge Purce got on the end of a Sam Mewis pass and proceeded to burn both Taylor Smith and Estelle Johnson before being hauled down by Johnson in the box. Dahlkemper stepped up and placed her shot into the left-hand corner, with D'Angelo going the other direction. Mewis was the first to reach her after the goal and placed a peck on the top of her head. Stoppage time elapsed with no further damage to either side and the Breakers closed the gap on Orlando with a 3-1 win.

**********

Post-game at Sam and Abby's is off to a roaring start. Taylor and Sammy Jo have brought Christina, while Morgan and Megan are with their guys. Steph and Rose are chatting, while Yael and Aaron have made a rare appearance, along with Heather and Dave. A few minutes later, Abby Erceg shows up. Sam is holding court while Heather and Abby E. talk about the club and what the mood is with the players with the sale up in the air. Patrick and Bryan say hello to Aaron and he introduces them to Dave, who immediately recognizes Patrick from past national team matches when he and his dad would come out in support of Kate. Heather comes back to her husband temporarily and is introduced to Patrick, who HAO remembers from pictures of him that her former national team teammate showed her in past camps. Yael gets a call and steps out onto the balcony to take it. She is out there for a few minutes following the call, her body bent over the railing. Abby comes out to check on her.

Abby: What's wrong, Yael?

Yael: I just got a call from Carli Lloyd. She told me that Christie Pearce, my friend and head coach of Sky Blue, was rushed to the hospital after this afternoon's game. Can you get Heather and Steph for me?

Abby goes back in and tells the two women that Yael needs them to come out to the balcony. They head outside and see her in tears, sitting on the ground. Both of them kneel down and inquire what has her so distraught. Yael tells them and Heather begins to cry over the news of her friend and fellow Jersey Girl. Steph and Heather embrace Yael. Once Heather and Yael compose themselves, the three of them go back in.

Dave: Is everything alright?

Yael: No. Christie was rushed to the hospital after Sky Blue's game with Philly this afternoon. Her health has been going downhill for the past couple of weeks and Carli says the prognosis is not good. They're thinking less than a year now instead of 12-18 months.

Patrick: Pearcey is dying?

Heather: Yes. A few years ago, they found a lump in her breast and once they discovered she carried the BRCA1 gene, she chose to have a double mastectomy to remove any chance of it recurring. Apparently a small amount of the cancer had spread by that time, and when they found something abnormal during a gynecological exam, further testing showed that it had metastasized to several other parts of her body.

Patrick: Whoa. She's not that old, is she?

Heather: 46, but it can strike at any age. Sarah Hagen got ovarian cancer in her teens.

Aaron (to Yael): Should we go so you can rest? You know that added stress like this might harm the baby.

Yael: I'd like to stay with my girls, if you don't mind. You and Dave, go have fun. Steph can get the two of us back to our place.

Aaron and Dave kiss their wives goodbye and depart. Once they are gone, Yael asks Abby if there is someplace where the three of them can escape for a little bit to let out the feelings that have come from the news. Abby points them to the guest room at the end of the hallway and they go back there and shut the door. They sit down on the floor in front of the air mattress. Yael curls up into Steph and Heather wraps her arms around Yael's waist. They stay in this position for a while until Yael turns her head and looks at Heather. Steph lays soft kisses on the back of Yael's head and neck, with Heather placing ones on her forehead and holding her head to her chest. Yael looks up and kisses Heather, then returns her head to its previous position.

The three women come out somewhere around 1:00, apologize to Sam and Abby for keeping them awake, and depart for Yael and Aaron's. Once there, Steph and Yael exchange a kiss, while Heather gives Steph a hug from the back seat and thanks her for being there for the two of them tonight. Heather and Yael then exit Steph's car and go inside the house.

**********

Sky Blue 4 Philadelphia 3 (Kerr/Killion, Killion pk, Kerr/Rodriguez, Rodriguez/Reynolds; Farquharson/Pickett, McDonald/Dydasco, Ertz)

Boston 3 North Carolina 1 (Simon/Fleming, DiSarcina/Lavelle, Dahlkemper pk; Hatch/Marta)

Chicago 2 Vancouver 0 (McCaffrey/Mewis, Smith/Colaprico)

Washington 2 Houston 0 (Huster/Ship, Pugh/Agnew)

Los Angeles 3 Kansas City 1 (Press/Williams, Williams/Press, Sanchez/Rowland; Flynn/LaBonta)

Orlando 1 Seattle 1 (Morgan/Horan; Johnson/Lavasseur)

Atlanta 1 Portland 2 (Finneran/Troccoli; Jordan/Nadim, Elby og)


	46. Bringing Order To Chaos

The NWSL Owners' Meeting is taking place in Chicago, with each of the fourteen teams sending a representative. Today's agenda is focused on giving the collective ownership some clarification on business matters as well as setting rules for financial accountability. Before the meeting, Philadelphia Charge general manager Erica Dambach and Sky Blue FC general manager Saskia Webber had a brief conversation.

Erica: Has Carli contacted you yet about desiring to come to Sky Blue if an opening occurs?

Saskia: No. Jill talked to me yesterday about getting her some help in case Christie is unable to continue as head coach, but the owners and I haven't discussed a long-term plan for succession. Our current train of thought is to use Katherine Reynolds as a part-time assistant, to fill in when Christie can't be at training or games the next two weeks and for however long it takes to find another assistant.

Erica: She, I, and Erin have talked about what we'll do in Philly if she chooses to come your way, but if she hasn't made contact with you yet, then it's premature for us to share that.

Saskia: Would I be interested in having Carli come back to Jersey? Definitely, but I don't think it's fair to Jill to bring her in over her.

Erica: The two of them already had that discussion as well, and Carli would want Jill to finish out the season as head coach, with her as her assistant, to see how and if they're able to work together.

Saskia: That's a big risk on Carli's part, to leave a head coaching job to be an assistant somewhere else under an interim coach.

Erica: I heard in her voice how important it is to her to be together with Jill and Madden, and that's why she's willing to make that kind of sacrifice.

Saskia: Love is strange, ain't it?

Erica: Yes.

Saskia: I'll call the ownership after the meeting and see if we can get the ball rolling to make that happen by the end of the June break.

Erica: We'll miss her, but it's the best thing for her, for Jill, and for your club in my opinion.

Saskia: I believe you're right, and you have a ready-made transition there with Erin taking over and the potential to bring on Ella as her number two.

Erica: That's the plan.

**********

NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy: Welcome to the 2022 June Owners' Meeting. Before we get down to our business, we will have a presentation from US Women's National Team head coach Laura Harvey.

Laura Harvey: Thank you, Amanda. As you may have noticed in our last press release concerning our June training camp and friendlies against Belgium, my staff and I are looking to broaden the player pool and see how some of the league's standouts do at the international level. To do that, we have brought in seven of our current national teamers to act as preceptors during camp, to compete alongside the newbies and evaluate them on and off-the-field. In addition, we have also invited six former national teamers who are still active in NWSL to add another layer of competition and comparison to the mix. All six of them will be in the Pacific Northwest on the weekend before camp, three of whom play for Portland, where we are starting camp and will play the first Belgium friendly. When we move onto Denver, there will be some experimentation with roommate assignments. We have heard some positive news coming from the league on this front from a number of teams that have started recognizing in-house relationships and how best to support them within the team dynamic. For the three nights we're there, established couples will be placed together. Beyond that, we will try to match up current and former teammates, long-time friends, and/or other requested situations. If things work out well, we'll test it again in July for the second half of camp, with the goal being to eventually incorporate it by the time of World Cup qualifying after the NWSL season. Any questions?

Tiffany Roberts Sahaydak: I understand that you've asked Alex Morgan and Ashlyn Harris from our team to participate in the June camp. What will be their role, and can I expect them to return healthy?

Laura: Their biggest role will be to evaluate the players during training. They will also help us make the numbers for a full-fledged scrimmage on the Wednesday afternoon of camp, with each team having 18 players. We can't 100 percent guarantee there will be no injuries, but there will be little opportunity for them to face contact during the week.

Arnim Whisler: When you and Rhian were on Lifetime a few weeks ago announcing the two-game series in September, you said that you planned to call in your best 23, regardless of their involvement in the NWSL playoffs. Is that still the plan?

Laura: In general, yes. As we get closer to that camp, I might re-evaluate that position based on which teams will be playing the 2 vs. 3 games on October 1 and whether there is a way to be fair to both participants in each of those games, plus comparing what Rhian does with her roster as well. I'm guessing we'll make two announcements, one for the players on teams out of the race and a second which deals with the playoff teams or fill-ins thereof.

Chris Canetti: What will be the general make-up of the July camp?

Laura: Our plan is to leave out approximately 12 of our for-sure players for qualifying and test the rest of the pool in the two matches against Spain. In your case, it is likely that Jane Campbell won't be called in as we're in the process of trying to find that third keeper and she is more or less a lock right now at number 2.

**********

After a short break, the business portion of the meeting commences. Up first is Portland Thorns owner Merritt Paulson with a proposed rules change concerning franchise stability and outside investment.

Merritt Paulson: I have at the table an amendment to the potential owner vetting process. If my amendment passes, it will give potential owners the opportunity to finalize their purchases of clubs without needless haggling or delay from the current ownership. In short, if a club has placed itself up for sale and a vetted ownership group makes a good-faith offer for the club, should that offer be rejected, said prospective buyer can request an independent valuation of the club's assets. Upon the completion of that valuation, the number arrived at will be presented to the league office as well as the current owners and prospective buyer. From there, a buy-out clause will be placed in effect, where the buyer can complete the purchase with no additional negotiation for a price two times that of the club's valuation.

Amanda Duffy: Any discussion on the matter?

Lee Billiard: Does this allow any potential buyer the ability to purchase any club they choose so long as they've been vetted by the league and are willing to meet the pre-determined price?

Merritt: No. Private sales and negotiation are still in play, but a club MUST be up for sale and a legitimate offer for the club be rejected in order for this process to take effect.

Carlos Bocanegra: Our clubs do a lot of business over the course of a season, especially around the start and end of the international transfer window. How will those transactions affect a club's worth?

Merritt: If the club has not had a moratorium placed on their ability to complete trades or transfers, their moves will naturally raise or lower the club's value and their asset sheet CAN be re-evaluated and the number for purchase be re-set.

Saskia: How do market size, media exposure, and long-term contracts factor into that number, as I am worried that should Sky Blue go up for sale, being New York's team will not be taken into account and our potential buy-out number will be severely lower than is proper?

Merritt: Having good players tied to long deals raises the value of your club, but how big your market is or how much media exposure you get doesn't factor in much.

Amanda: Hearing no additional questions, I move that we vote on the measure.

Mia Hamm: I second the motion.

Amanda: On the amendment presented by Portland, all in favor.

The paddles are raised for Boston, Atlanta, Los Angeles, Orlando, Philadelphia, Washington, Vancouver, Chicago, Portland, and Seattle.

Amanda: All opposed.

Votes of "no" are registered for North Carolina, Houston, Kansas City, and Sky Blue.

Amanda: 10 Ayes and 4 Nays. Two-thirds having voted in the affirmative, the amendment is adopted. Chair calls on Los Angeles.

Mia Hamm: Thank you, Commissioner. I have at the table a proposal for the adoption of financial fair play rules for NWSL teams along with consequences for being in violation of them.

Amanda: Can you give us an explanation of what financial fair play is with respect to the league as well as what consequences clubs face if in violation of them?

Mia: Currently, teams that are tied to other professional sports entities are required to spend a certain amount of their specific intake on their product. Recently, Houston was found to be making moves only to co-mingle the money with funds in the name of the Dynamo. Should a club in the league believe that to be the case, they may ask for a detailed accounting of the past year. If a team is found to be in violation of fair play, they will have an opportunity to make things right. Failing that, after 21 days a club may be taken into receivership, their assets valuated, and a buy-out number placed upon it, similar to that for a pending sale.

Amanda: This sounds similar to Merritt's proposal that penalizes clubs who don't act in the best interests of their investors or community.

Mia: It also holds to account those teams that do not act in the league's best interest by fielding a sub-standard squad due to cost-cutting and transfers which do little but aggregate cash for the parent corporation.

Amanda: Any questions for Mia?

Merritt: Both of our clubs are tied to an MLS team as part of a larger conglomerate. How does this proposal affect our ability to do joint marketing or invest in the youth academy?

Mia: Both of those activities would be considered appropriate usage of revenue produced by the club provided the portion of those expenses by the club is in proportion to their income. For instance, the Thorns and Timbers do an advertising campaign that costs $80,000. When that number is split between the two teams, the Thorns pick up $65,000 despite only having 30% of the revenue generated for the parent organization. In essence, the Timbers have shuffled over $41,000 from the Thorns' books to their own by this division of funds.

Becky Sauerbrunn: Does this proposal apply only to the MLS-affiliated NWSL teams?

Mia: No. It also applies to the Courage, who are under the umbrella of North Carolina FC, as well as any future partnership between an NWSL franchise and a men's team.

Sensing the inquisition has ended, Amanda moves the question, which is seconded by Boston. The final tally is 13 Ayes, with Houston casting the lone No vote.

Amanda: If there is no other pressing business, I call this meeting to a close.

**********

An early start in the Windy City brought on by a day/night doubleheader scheduled for the Red Stars and Fire was the backdrop for Sky Blue's visit to Toyota Park. On Thursday night, Christie told Jill that she would be skipping the trip and announcing her retirement on Monday. Katherine Reynolds was scratched from the lineup for today's game in order to assist the club's interim head coach on the sidelines.

Chicago's multi-prong attack took advantage of their wealth of talent to hang three goals on Sky Blue in the opening twenty minutes, with Sofia Huerta tallying on 8 minutes and Steph McCaffrey picking up a pair in the 12th and 19th minutes. A mistake in the back by Katie Naughton allowed Madison Tiernan to get off a pass to Sam Kerr, whose 71st minute goal finished off the scoring in a 3-1 win for the Red Stars, moving them into a playoff spot for the time being.

**********

Lifetime's Game of the Week went to WakeMed Park in Cary, NC for the season's lone match-up between the Los Angeles Olympias and the North Carolina Courage. In a twist of fate, both teams sent out their reserve goalkeepers on this day, with Teagan Micah manning the nets for LA and Sammy Jo Prudhomme between the pipes for the Courage. A highly-anticipated fixture between two expected playoff contenders took a drastic turn in the 21st minute when Marta went in on Micah on a breakaway, only to be hauled down at the edge of the box. The referee, Elvis Osmanovic, decided to play advantage since a pair of Courage attackers were within a few steps of the spilled sphere. Micah came to her senses and smothered the loose ball. At this point, the referee pointed to the penalty spot and waited for Micah to stand up. Once she was standing, Osmanovic pointed to the spot where Micah tackled Marta and lifted a yellow card over her head. Then, unexpectedly, he walked over to a spot not even 2 yards outside the penalty area, pointed to it to indicate that Micah's possession of the ball came outside the box, and lifted the yellow card a second time, along with the subsequent red card. LA coach Jenny Bindon tried to get clarification from the fourth official as to the reason for each of the yellows and whether it was possible to get two yellows on one continuous play. Once Micah left the field, Bindon inserted Katelyn Rowland for Lynn Williams. Rowland took her place in front of the net as Marta placed the ball on the spot. Osmanovic blew his whistle and Marta stepped forward, striking the ball toward Rowland's right side. The goalkeeper dove correctly, but the shot was placed a couple of feet above her and rustled the side netting. The Olympias and the Courage played out a very pedestrian remainder of the first half and entered the locker room with North Carolina ahead, 1-0.

Bindon made a pair of changes at the start of the second half, bringing Emma Barrow on for Stacie Moran and Victoria Cooper for Hannah Souza, switching to a 3-4-2. With the loss of Williams due to the red card to Micah, the attack for LA was a lot less fearful than normal, and Prudhomme's pair of highlight-reel saves on shots from Christen Press helped the Courage pull off the upset over the Western Conference leaders, 1-0. Following the final whistle, Katelyn and Sammy Jo met each other near the North Carolina net, where they embraced for more than a few seconds and Katelyn put a kiss on Sammy Jo's temple, proud of her girlfriend picking up the shutout against her well-stacked team. The two keepers stripped off their gloves and Sammy Jo grasped Katelyn's hand, raising it to her lips.

Sammy Jo: Aside from the PK, we both kept clean sheets. If only we could do this together.

Katelyn: It COULD happen. Teagan's impetuousness that you saw her display against Marta might make Jenny re-think having her behind me. Of course, there's next year, when I could be gone for two months or more if Laura decides on me for her number three.

Sammy Jo: Get showered and changed, we'll meet up afterwards. Love you, babe.

Katelyn: Love you more, mamour.

**********

As the Breakers and Reign stood in the tunnel prior to walking onto the pitch at Jordan Field, Sam reached behind her, seeking out Abby's hand. Sam seemed to be more nervous about tonight, Abby's first start since the NWSL final last October, than Abby was. Abby gave Sam's hand a squeeze, as if to stay, "I'm fine." The two lines of players began to move as Julie King and Megan Rapinoe led out their teams for tonight's game. The player introductions were done, with Abby introduced last to a standing ovation. Her big smile and huge wave to the crowd are caught on video by Patrick, who decided to tape a portion of the game to post on his personal page at the Cantu Concussion Center's website showing the after of their work with athletes.

The Reign kicked off to start the match and were able to advance through the midfield until Katie Johnson was stone-walled by Abby and Megan Oyster. After a bit of back-and-forth play between the two teams, Boston won a corner kick. Morgan Andrews' in-swinger found Sam's head and the Breakers took a 1-0 lead on 26 minutes, which would be the halftime score. Following a full complement of subs by both teams, the Breakers doubled their advantage in the 74th minute on a shot by Midge Purce. Second-half substitute Marie Lavasseur picked up a consolation goal for the Reign by getting between Lindsey Elston and Meagan Stassi to re-direct a Christine Nairn cross, but the Breakers returned to first place in the Eastern Conference with a 2-1 victory.

**********

A number of the Red Stars' couples along with Sam Kerr and Nikki Stanton of Sky Blue went to dinner at White Chocolate Grill. Following a couple of hours of camaraderie and fellowship, Vanessa and Sofia returned to the DiBernardo house, which the two have complete run of for another couple of days.

Vanessa: That was fun. It was nice seeing Jen and Danny be so comfortable with one another. They look so cute together, like a pair of cherubs.

Sofia: Let's not talk about the others right now. We're here, we're alone, and we're just a few weeks away from having our own place. National team camp comes after next week's game in LA, then we're on the road following it. This is probably our last night of interrupted bliss until we get into the new place, and I'd prefer not to waste it. I want to love you, touch you, feel your heartbeat against mine.

Vanessa: You don't know how much I want to ravage you right now, but I feel a bit weird doing it in my parents' house. Besides, I'd like to save that special moment for when we're in our home. You look so beautiful tonight, mi corazon, and I'd love nothing more than to see you in front of me in all your glory.

Sofia: How far do you want to go?

Vanessa: Nothing inside or around, since that's something I want to do with you in the new place, in our own bed. Everything else is fair.

Sofia: I know I've been the more reserved when it comes to the physical portion of our relationship, but I'm ready to make love with you since I now feel like it will be a culmination of the love I have for you in my heart, and that you now have for me in yours.

The two women went back to Vanessa's room, where they slowly and deliberately undressed one another, first Sofia's purple mid-thigh dress finding the floor followed by Vanessa's black shift. Both of them were wearing lacy undergarments, with Sofia in a black strapless bra and sheer panty and Vanessa in a red bodysuit. Sofia removed her wedged gladiator sandals and Vanessa her red pumps before Sofia placed her lips against Vanessa's neck and began kissing hard on it while clawing at her back. Vanessa reached out and ran her fingers through Sofia's hair before moving down and unhooking her bra. Sofia pushed the straps of Vanessa's bodysuit off her shoulders and pushed the garment down to her waist. The two of them then feverishly and passionately began kissing one another, with Sofia backing up and falling back onto the bed and Vanessa climbing on top of her. Sofia's hands ran over Vanessa's back and tucked themselves underneath her bodysuit, getting a firm feel of her bare bottom and pulling her lower half towards her. Vanessa sucked on Sofia's collarbone and quickly moved lower to wrap her lips around her nipple. Sofia responded to this by wrapping her legs around Vanessa's back and grinding her clothed pubic region into her girlfriend's stomach. Sensing Sofia's desire, Vanessa moved back up and placed her lips against hers, bringing her own womanhood into contact with Sofia's. The pair grinded on one another for a bit, then Vanessa rolled onto her back with Sofia taking the dominant position. She then ran a trail of kisses down Vanessa's torso, stopping at her navel and swirling her tongue around it. She looked up, seeking permission to go lower, then moved down and kissed her pussy through the bottom of the bodysuit, then licked along her inner thigh before sucking and nibbling it, wanting to leave a mark. Vanessa moaned and, as Sofia shifted her body to get better access to her love zone, Vanessa presseed her lips to Sofia's approaching vagina and slurped a little against the barely-there fabric covering it. After a few minutes of this, both women took off their remaining clothing and curled up with one another, their legs intertwined.

**********

Danielle and Jen got a lift back to the stadium from Steph and Kristie, then drove back to Jen's apartment, where Danny walked Jen to her door.

Danny: How was that, for a first sort-of real date?

Jen: A LOT more comfortable than the one I went on with Alyssa.

Danny: Arin and I never did a first date, really, because we went pretty much straight from the St. Patrick's Night party to banging each other. You remember that, right?

Jen: How can I forget?! You begged me to not come upstairs for a while.

Danny: I was thinking with the wrong head at that moment, when I knew that you were a better match all along. See you at practice on Monday?

Jen: Sure.

Jen turned to unlock the door, then turned back to Danielle and tried to steal a kiss from the midfielder, only to be caught and the two stood there for several minutes with their lips interlocked, teasing one another and pouring their long-unresolved feelings for each other into the moment. Eventually, they broke for air and Jen opened her door and entered, but not before turning around and leaving one last peck on her maybe-girlfriend's lips.

**********

Chicago 3 Sky Blue 1 (Huerta/Hoy, McCaffrey/Gilliland, McCaffrey/Mewis; Kerr/Tiernan)

North Carolina 1 Los Angeles 0 (Marta pk)

Boston 2 Seattle 1 (Mewis/Andrews, Purce/Duran; Lavasseur/Nairn)

Portland 0 Vancouver 1 (Leon/Schmidt)

Kansas City 4 Houston 2 (Groom/LaBonta, Groom/Eddy, LaBonta/Kelly, Scott pk; Beckie/Ohai, Ohai/Turnbow)

Philadelphia 0 Atlanta 2 (Brian/Tennant, Troccoli/Klintworth)

Orlando 2 Washington 2 (Horan/Hill, Morgan/Obugagu; Williams/Solaun, Zadorsky pk)


	47. A Legend Walks Away

A 9am press conference has been called at the Sky Blue FC training facility.

Saskia Webber, SBFC general manager: Thank you for braving the traffic and the early hour to be here for today's announcement. I turn the microphone over to head coach Christie Pearce.

Christie Pearce: Thank you, Saskia. After a lot of thought and guidance from people I consider friends, role models, and colleagues, as well as my daughters, I have decided to retire as head coach of Sky Blue FC, effective immediately. For the past several months, I have been fighting end-stage cervical cancer. After my near-collapse at our last home match and subsequent hospital stay, I came to realize that forcing myself to get to some pre-determined date was only going to rob Rylie and Reece of the ability to create lasting memories with me before I would become too sick and weak to do so. The club is in good hands with Jill stepping into the head coaching position and Katherine Reynolds offering assistance as needed. I have been with Sky Blue since its founding except for one year with magicJack, and I will always hold this club close to my heart. Thank you.

Saskia: We will take a limited number of questions.

Graham Hays, ESPNW: Saskia, how long do you expect the club to take in filling Christie's void on the staff?

Saskia: We will take as long as necessary to find the right person to come to Sky Blue to work alongside Jill for the rest of the season.

Jack Bell, New York Times: Christie, why now as opposed to during the upcoming international break?

Christie: The plan was to step down following this week, but my health has been in such decline that hanging onto for another week even though I'd be able to do very little would not be in club's best interest.

Heather Mitts, FOX Sports: Is there any truth to the rumor that Carli Lloyd will be coming to Sky Blue during the international break to take over as head coach?

Saskia: We have yet to be in contact with Carli or any other candidate regarding the opening at the club, which is for an assistant as Jill Loyden will be the head coach for the remainder of the 2022 season.

Dalen Cuff, Lifetime Sports: Christie, all of us in the soccer community wish you the very best in fighting your illness. What's up in the coming days for you?

Christie: Once school lets out, the girls and I are going to go on a road trip across the country by way of Amtrak, stopping at some historical sites and making contact with a fair number of my friends from the National Team, from my professional stops, and from the coaching ranks.

Christie and Saskia leave the media room and head to their office, escaping the feeding frenzy.

**********

Following a conversation with North Carolina Courage head coach and general manager Paul Riley, Washington Spirit GM Lori Lindsey drops in on Becky Sauerbrunn to discuss the offer made by the Englishman.

Lori: Riley is up to his old tricks again, trying to purge his roster of national teamers before he loses them to the World Cup and Olympics.

Becky: Who's he offering up?

Lori: Sabrina D'Angelo. Said he'll take Wys and Ship in exchange.

Becky: That's a pretty good offer for our side. It opens up a roster spot for us to perhaps find another defender to better pair with Shelina in the middle.

Lori: I think we should talk to Kelsey first, to see if there would be any reason we shouldn't pursue this trade.

Becky: Go ahead.

Lori walked out to the training field and told Joanna that she'd like to see Kelsey as soon as would be feasible, then returned to her office. About 20 minutes later, Kelsey stopped in and had a seat across from Lori.

Lori: We got a trade offer involving you today.

Kelsey: Oh? Didn't know you were trying to move me.

Lori: We're not. The Courage approached us about you and another player in exchange for one of their national teamers.

Kelsey: If I'm in it, D'Angelo has to be on the other end.

Lori: You're right. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if there was anything I need to know before Becky and I decide whether to pursue this deal.

Kelsey: Such as?

Lori: Whether you might be dating someone on the team and wish to have that player be considered as a part of the deal.

Kelsey: I actually have two love interests on the Spirit, but I can't ask you to hold up such a good move for the franchise because they won't bite on taking one or both of them.

Lori: Fair. Are you comfortable telling me who they are?

Kelsey: Kassey Kallman and Tori Huster.

Lori: Should have known that'd you be with one of the FSU alums.

Kelsey: The three of us are relatively new to our relationship and I'd like to be able to pursue it as close to the two of them as possible.

Lori: I understand. I'll talk with Becky about what we can do on our side to help you out as well as what we might be able to get from Riley to be able to package at least one of them with you.

Kelsey: Thanks, Lori.

Once Kelsey left, Lori and Becky talked again and came up with a package that they think will work out for their players as well as the team.

**********

Mia Hamm has told Jenny Bindon to send Katelyn to her office following training, then join them once she has completed her post-practice duties.

Katelyn walked into Mia's office. "I understand you wanted to see me."

Mia: Yes, Katelyn. Have a seat. At the owners' meeting in Chicago on Wednesday, Laura Harvey pretty much told the league that the July national team camp would be a bunch of players who are not part of the regular first XI or spot starters. She indicated that she wasn't planning on calling in either Alyssa or Jane for those two matches, and you've been sort of at the lead of the pack for the third spot. We need to consider what will happen if you stay in that spot and are on the plane to Australia next May, which means finding another starting-level goalkeeper. Now, don't get your hackles up, because this would be just to carry us through the time you're gone and not to replace you.

Katelyn: I know that I've been at the top of Laura's "other keepers" list behind Alyssa and Jane, but I'm not sure that I'll stay there once we get to qualifying.

Mia: While watching the post-game on Saturday, I noticed that you and the Courage's backup keeper, Prudhomme?, looked rather chummy. You played together in North Carolina, right?

Katelyn: Right. She came to us in a trade right after Sabrina blew her Achilles' last summer.

Mia: So it's safe to say you're friends, right?

Katelyn: Well.........we WERE friends until November.

Mia: Oh? What happened?

Katelyn: I told her how I felt since I was sure one of us was getting moved due to Sabrina's recovery going better-than-expected. That changed things and we began seeing one another.

Mia: As in dating?

Katelyn: Yes, or as well as you can do it with me here in LA and her in North Carolina.

Mia: I get your dilemma. My first husband and I were always apart with him in the armed forces and me all over the world playing soccer.

Jenny comes walking into Mia's office and takes a seat next to Katelyn.

Mia: Are you comfortable with Jenny knowing what you just told me?

Katelyn: About me and Sammy Jo? Yes.

Mia: Our number one is dating the Courage's backup.

Jenny: Well, that's an interesting development. Must have been a beast playing against her on Saturday after originally being given the day off.

Katelyn: I was nervous, but more so for her I think, since she has had so few chances this season to show what she can do in net.

Jenny: Being down a player when you came in couldn't have been pleasant, either.

Katelyn: We talked about that after the game. Outside of Marta's PK, we both kept clean sheets.

Mia: Very true. We weren't much of an offensive threat after losing Teagan to the red and having to pull Lynn to put you in. Do either of you have any idea how the ref could call two yellows on that play?

Jenny: The story I got from him following the match is that he meant to only give one card on the play, but messed up by giving out the one on the tackle first, since that was a judgement call. The hands-outside-the-box card was automatic since the video showed a deliberate attempt to corral the ball while it was outside the 18, rather than a slip-up where a keeper takes possession inside the area but steps out or slides out of it with the ball still in her hands.

Mia: Can we appeal the first card?

Jenny: We can't, since a referee's judgment of dangerous play is solely his or hers and not subject to review. We COULD try to appeal the second one if we somehow can prove that Teagan first made contact with the ball while it was in the box or on the chalk surrounding the penalty area.

Mia: I'll get on that tomorrow when my head is a little clearer. Anyways, Jenny, the reason I wanted you to join us is that we need to consider what will happen if Katelyn continues to get call-ups from Harvs. Are you comfortable with Teagan stepping in next season during the World Cup if Katelyn is gone?

Jenny: Frankly, no. Even though I believe the ref was wrong with the double-yellow/red, the fact that she put herself into that position by being so aggressive and not attempting to out-position or out-think Marta on the breakaway has me concerned. She cost us at least one point and possibly three on Saturday, and the way the West is stacking up, every point is crucial if we are going to make the playoffs or perhaps host a game.

Mia: What did you think of Prudhomme?

Jenny: I liked her temperament in back, how her defenders trusted her to be where she should be. Although she DID have to make a couple of unreal saves to keep us off the board, they were not because of poor positioning or overaggressiveness but rather because Christen's shots were just that well-placed. Always knew her to be a good keeper from her years at USC, but hadn't paid a lot of attention to her in NWSL. What do you know about her playing career, Mia, or Katelyn for that matter?

Mia: She did some spot-starting in Boston when Abby Smith was injured and was considered to be ahead of Libby Stout, but because of her contract was able to be used in Reserves on a consistent basis. After she got to North Carolina, it looks like her and Katelyn sort of split the job over the final three months of the season.

Katelyn: She had the experience of being an every-match starter, either for the short spurts when she'd fill in for Abby Smith or when she was playing Reserves. I didn't have that at the professional level, since I had been backing up national team-level keepers in Nicole Barnhart in Kansas City and Sabrina in Rochester and North Carolina. Paul decided to take advantage of that experience gap by giving her a couple of matches in a row and then running me out for two or three in succession to see how I handled the grind of being a number one.

Jenny: She would solve the problem we have with Teagan, which is the ability to manage a back line and not overplay when you're given a chance between the pipes. She'd also be capable of taking on a six or seven-match run in place of Katelyn should she get that last spot for Australia. The truth is that the third keeper on a World Cup roster is more about chemistry with the rest of the squad and not always based on skill. With so many former UCLA players either locks to be in the 23 or solidly in the discussion, having another one in a probably-won't-play position wouldn't hurt.

Mia: How would you feel about having Sammy Jo as your backup here in LA? Could you handle being competitors on the field and sweethearts off it?

Katelyn: She really wants to play with me again, but we know that it's virtually impossible for us to be on the same team without one of us being resigned to playing second banana to the other.

Jenny: What about a platoon like you had with the Courage? It would keep you fresher for the end of the season and playoffs and she'd have the games under her belt in case you were to get injured or be gone due to national team commitments.

Katelyn: That would work for me, and I'm sure she'd like to be getting more than 2 or 3 games a season at most.

Mia: Let me see what I can do. With the Courage up for sale, I don't know how much they will want to deal or how much leeway Riley has to move players. I DO know that some of my UNC girls are trying to buy the team, but haven't been able to agree on a figure with the current ownership. Hopefully the new rule we passed on Wednesday will help with making the sale happen. Katelyn, you CANNOT tell Sammy Jo that we're trying to get her, since that would be tampering, but if we can do it, we will.

Katelyn smiles broadly and thanks both Mia and Jenny for what they might be cooking up.

**********

Wednesday morning around the NWSL started with emails from Laura Harvey to the fourteen NWSL clubs' general managers, the seven preceptors for the upcoming National Team camp (Alyssa Naeher, Julie Johnston Ertz, Emily Sonnett, Sam Mewis, Lindsey Horan, Rose Lavelle, and Christen Press), and the six USWNT alumnae joining the group for the week in Portland (Tobin Heath, Meghan Klingenberg, Allie Long, Megan Rapinoe, Alex Morgan, and Ashlyn Harris) with a run-down of the schedule for their time together in the Rose City ahead of the first match against Belgium. Because of meetings involving the preceptors and coaching staff on Sunday morning, Mewis, Lavelle, and Sonnett will have to either fly overnight following their match in Atlanta or be scratched from the NWSL fixture. When word trickled down from Lee Billiard and Carlos Bocanegra to John Herdman and Rebecca Nolin, naturally the coaches felt as though Harvey was placing an undue burden on their players and indirectly their teams. With the options available bad and worse, Herdman decided to let his two players miss the match against the Storm and fly out to Portland on Friday afternoon if they so chose. As deputy skipper, Sonnett was required to stay for her team's Friday afternoon walk-through, but could leave after that if she so desired. She chose to book a flight for Saturday morning instead of Friday night and with that, everything was resolved for the three players.

In Orlando, Alex Morgan and Ashlyn Harris were rankling one another about their upcoming time together in Portland.

Alex: With us going to National Team camp after our game in Vancouver, we'll be rooming together for like nine or ten nights straight. Have you done that with anyone other than Ali in the past?

Ashlyn: No, not even when we went deep in the NCAA tournament. We would always go back to Chapel Hill for a day or two between rounds. Whit and I were housemates at home, but weren't roommates on the road because Anson wanted us to be more available to the team when we were away from UNC.

Alex: I hope I measure up to your wife's standards of adorableness and good humor.

Ashlyn: We've been rooming together on the road for the past couple of seasons, so I'm used to you.

Alex: True, but that's two or maybe three nights at a time, not a week-and-a-half.

Ashlyn: Are you saying you might get on my nerves by the time next Saturday comes?

Alex: I KNOW you'll be tearing your hair out with my "woe is me" routine and princess vibe after putting up with it for that long.

Ashlyn: If I couldn't handle it, I would have asked Tom to get me a different roomie long ago.

Lindsey overheard a bit of the conversation and walked over to speak with her teammates.

Lindsey: Did I hear the two of you are coming to camp next week?

Ashlyn: Yes. Laura wants some of us old-timers who are still playing there to look over the new players and play against them in a closed-door scrimmage during the week.

Lindsey: So are you leaving Vancouver right after the match like me?

Alex: No. We're staying Saturday night and coming down on Sunday since our first official activity in camp isn't until Monday morning.

Lindsey: Those of us who are preceptors have meetings with Laura and Joy on Sunday morning, so we have to fly out after our games on Saturday.

Alex: Wonder how those with games on the east coast are handling this?

Ashlyn: Red-eye, probably, since none of the teams are required to release them before the conclusion of their matches this weekend.

Lindsey: I should call Emily and find out, since her, Sam, and Rose would be flying out together following the Breakers/Storm match.

Ashlyn: You're probably glad that you'll have a bit of free time in camp this time around instead of the jam-packed schedule like normal.

Lindsey: We're still pretty busy since we have to evaluate the players on and off-the-field. When we get to Denver, it will be a lot calmer since: 1) it's my hometown; and 2) Emily and I will be rooming together for those three nights.

Alex: I'm glad we're not going to be part of those days because I would NOT want to be dealing with you and her making all that noise when the two of you bang.

Lindsey giggled and blushed a bit. "We're not THAT loud, not like Kratchet and Hoodrat are when you get them liquored up a bit."

Ashlyn: She's got a point. Those two can be tough to handle if the libations have taken effect on them.

Lindsey: Steph even admitted at the last camp that she had gotten so drunk that she ended up in someone else's bed.

Alex: Sure hope it wasn't Sam or Abby's. That would have been quite a jam to explain one's way out of.

The three of them finished stretching and headed off to their specific training groups for the start of practice.

**********

Lori Lindsey (to Becky Sauerbrunn): I called Paul yesterday to see how he felt about adding players to this goalie-for-goalie deal so we can send at least one of the other girls with Kelsey to North Carolina. He offered Christina Gibbons along with Sabrina for Kelsey and Tori.

Becky: That is an EXCELLENT deal for us. Two national-team level players for, let's face it, players below that.

Lori: On paper, it looks fantastic, but we already have a national-team level left back and I don't think Joanna rates Christina as a good option in her box-to-box system for the two center midfielders. Additionally, that would leave Kassey here without them.

Becky: Go out and sit down with the three of them, discuss what's on the table and see how they respond or react to it. In the meantime, I am going to study some of the rosters and see if I can find a team for us to move Christina to that might bring back something we DO need or would want.

Lori headed out to the field and pulled Kelsey, Kassey, and Tori away from training for a bit. The four of them went up into the stands and sat down.

Lori (to Tori and Kassey): Did Kelsey tell either of you what has been going on between us and Paul Riley at North Carolina?

Tori: She told me that there had been an offer for her and Arielle.

Lori: That's correct. She told me when I talked to her on Monday that she was involved with both of you, so Becky and I sat down and tried to come up with a deal that would send at least one of you to Cary with her. I contacted him yesterday and we agreed on Kelsey and Tori to North Carolina for two of their national teamers. We're still working to get you, Kassey, into this but we need to shed one of those players for something more useful for the club to get there. Becky is working on that part right now. I will keep you informed as things develop, but I want to know what you think and feel about this.

Kassey: First, thank you for keeping us in the loop on this, and thank you for thinking of how we all can go to the Courage instead of splitting us up. When the three of us decided to get together, I don't think any of us were thinking that we'd be potentially traded away from DC, as we've all been here for several seasons now.

Kelsey: I know that I'm the main piece in this because Riley wants to shed Sabrina before the August friendlies. He tried to get me last June when she went down with her injury, but Jim wasn't willing to deal me despite being offered Sam Mewis. I guess I've reconciled myself to that, and hope that things can work out to have all of us go instead of just myself or me and Tori.

Tori: I've been here the longest and thought I'd retire a Spirit player. I have fallen for both of these women and it would hurt tremendously if I was separated from either of them. Please do your best to keep us together, Lori.

Lori: Would you like some time to discuss this amongst yourselves?

Tori: I think that would be good.

Lori walked back toward the opposite sideline and had a quick word with Joanna, informing her of the current state of the Wys-for-D'Angelo deal. She then went back to Becky's office to check on her work in finding a home for Gibbons.

Lori: Becky, any luck?

Becky: We have a deal in place with Portland if we make the one with the Courage that's currently on the table. Gibbons would head to the Thorns and we would get Savannah Jordan. We need a more reliable scorer in Joanna's system and they really need a player for the future at both of Christina's positions since Long and Klingenberg are both going to be in their mid-30s before the 2022 season ends. What came from your talk with the three Seminoles?

Lori: As expected, they want to go together if we're going to make a deal, so now that the Portland deal is possible, I want to go back to Paul and see who I can snag in exchange for the three of them. We have to get Sabrina and Gibbons, but I'm not really sure who else we might want to complete it.

Becky: If we're going to play Cupid and keep those three together, and since we're doing a bit of that getting Christina back with Becca Quinn in Portland and bringing another Gator to DC to join Meggie, Christen, and Havana, if Paul really IS trying to purge his roster of national teamers, go after Taylor Smith. Her and Jaelene are a thing, as you saw during the Love 4 All pre-game, and I'm sure they would be happy to reunite.

Lori: So Kelsey, Tori, and Kassey for D'Angelo, Gibbons, and Taylor Smith, then flip Gibbons to Portland for Jordan? We'd be ripping him off big-time, but if he accepts it, that's his problem, not ours.

Back in the stands, Tori, Kassey, and Kelsey talked about their relationship and what happens if they all can't be sent to the Courage.

Kelsey: I love both of you, with as much of my heart as I can, and I would be quite sad if I can't have both of you with me in Cary. I hope Lori and Becky are successful in finding a taker for the other player they would be acquiring.

Tori: I know that I don't have the connection with either of you that you have with one another, but I also don't want to be left behind in this transaction. I'd like to be with both of you and perhaps include Michaela in our circle if her and I can find common ground.

Kassey: If all three of us go, and we're able to add Michaela, it would be perfect, since there are times when our triad can't be "together" since it's really not an accepted form of relationship. Two couples or four pals together somewhere looks fine, and I wouldn't object to her becoming part of us.

The three women grasped one another's hands and squeezed them, then went back down to the field for the remainder of training.


	48. The Fleecing Of A Champion

The North Carolina Courage took a late-morning flight to Washington rather than their normal mid-afternoon one because the six-player trade with the Spirit needed to be finalize by 5pm in order for both teams to have access to their new players for their match on Saturday evening. Lori Lindsey and Becky Sauerbrunn, along with Kelsey, Tori, and Kassey, met the flight at Reagan National Airport. As the Courage entered the terminal, Michaela Hahn saw her former teammates with the Spirit leadership and inquired as to why they were here.

Michaela: Is this a new thing for Spirit opponents, that part of the home team comes to welcome them to town?

Kassey: Not exactly. You see, Paul and Lori have been working on a deal all week and in order to have all the players available for tomorrow's game, the paperwork has to be in to the league office by the close of business today.

Michaela gave Kassey and Kelsey hugs, happy to see the two of them. Tori walked over to Michaela and offered a hug, which was accepted. Lori, Becky, and Paul walked over to one of the open conference rooms to dot the i's and cross the t's on their transaction. Once that was completed, they came out and asked a person at the information desk where the nearest fax machine was located. Having been pointed in the right direction, Riley went to send the paperwork off to the NWSL offices in Chicago. Becky and Lori returned to their now-former players and waited for Riley to return. No one besides the players in question knew who is going for who. Taylor Smith walked over to Lori and started a conversation with her.

Taylor: Does Jaelene know I'm coming?

Lori: No. Until Paul and I got the paperwork completed, the only people that could know about it were the players involved and the front offices. I'm sure she's going to be surprised to find out you're coming here.

Taylor: I have to really thank you for this. We both have struggled a bit being apart, but never wanted to make it an issue with either of our clubs, believing that our time in National Team camp and the two matches we'd play against one another in NWSL would provide enough together time to get through the season.

Lori: We thought you'd like to be reunited with Jaelene, and since we were playing Cupid by sending a group of players to the Courage who wanted to go together, our position was to see if we could find someone who could help with chemistry on this team. Since almost all of the UCLA girls have been thrown around to the four winds over the past two or three seasons, I'm guessing losing Jae was a huge blow for you.

Taylor: Yes, but it was also losing Katelyn in that deal, since she was my last link in Cary to the rest of our national championship squad. I hope to make a good impression with my new teammates and prove my worth on the field.

Outside of the three Courage players switching teams today, the rest of the travel party headed down to baggage claim. When Paul returned from taking care of business, the two GMs explained to their new players what assistance they'd be given getting re-located to their new cities, knowing that two of the three former Courage players would be leaving for US National Team camp in Portland on Sunday morning. As that was going on, Becky pulled Christina aside to inform her of her new address

Becky: We couldn't pass up getting you in this deal, but having Jaelene already meant we needed to find a place for you that would bring us back a player we could use as well as be somewhere you might want to go. After talking with Gavin Wilkinson in Portland, we were able to make a deal that will send you to the Thorns after tomorrow's games.

Christina: Why Portland? I mean, I like the city and have some fantastic friends there, but what made them the best place?

Becky: They have a long-term need for players at your two positions given their current roster and I thought that having a former college teammate already in Portland would also be a positive for you.

Christina: Actually, Becca is my girlfriend. We've been sort of together for a few years, but no one really knows it because we were never close enough to each other geographically to see one another on a regular basis. I thought that would change when I got dealt to the Courage, but she left Atlanta at the start of pre-season in the Sonnett deal.

Becky: I take it this is something you're happy about?

Christina: Yes. Thank you, thank you.

Becky: There is one bit of bad news. Because we won't be able to complete our deal with Portland before tomorrow's matches, you will have to be scratched. Jaelene, Taylor, Meggie Dougherty Howard, and Mallory Pugh will all be leaving here on Sunday for Portland and camp, so you can fly out with them if you wish or head out there tomorrow. Your choice.

Christina: If it's OK, I'd like to stay here for the day or two until camp starts and go with them rather than fly out alone.

Becky: That's fine with us.

With everything settled, the new Spirit and Courage players, along with the bosses, went down to baggage claim and departed for either their homes or the team hotel.

**********

North Carolina Courage - Traded goalkeeper Sabrina D'Angelo and defenders Christina Gibbons and Taylor Smith to Washington for goalkeeper Kelsey Wys, defender Kassey Kallman, and midfielder Tori Huster.

**********

The Breakers are in Atlanta this weekend for their second and final match of the season against the Storm. Since Sam was going to National Team camp this afternoon, Abby called Emily Sonnett and asked about meeting up for dinner and discuss wedding stuff. Emily asked if EJ and Sarah could join them, as the two of them seemed to hit it off with Abby after their match in Boston. Abby then asked if it would be OK for her to invite Steph and Yael as well, since there had been talk between John, Yael, and Lee about shoring up the goalkeeper position before next season began and Steph would be gone for the World Cup.

The group met up at Metro Cafe Diner near Centennial Olympic Park. Abby introduced Yael to the two younger Storm players and the six of them were led to their seats.

Abby: Sam told me after returning from the last camp that the two of you have picked your bridal party, the date, and who you'd like to have officiate it. Any luck yet on the venue?

Emily: I have it narrowed down to a handful. I REALLY like the Peachtree Club as the place to hold it. Lindsey will be coming up early for our match with the Pride in three weeks, so we'll probably settle on one then.

Abby: When I asked John about Marc's ability to do weddings, he said he would find out for me. It turns out that it's a synod-by-synod decision once he goes outside his own synod. The base rule is that since he operates at the pleasure of the ordained clergy, he would need to partner with one in the Greater Chicago Synod if we wanted him to do ours. Same would be the case for you two and the Southeastern Synod. Apparently, he knows the pastor we've chosen from their joint time together in Michigan and he recommends her highly.

Emily: Thanks for the info.

Steph: EJ, how are you handling the lack of minutes? Has to be frustrating.

EJ: It is. I don't feel like either Lydia or Rebecca are too interested in me getting time in net this season. Rumor has it that the Australians won't be back in 2023 because their federation wants them to be local following the W-League season.

Steph: So you think they're going to be shopping for someone to bring in over you?

EJ: I really don't know.

Yael: We're facing a similar problem next year with Steph gone for the World Cup. The truth is, we don't trust our current backup to be able to keep us in games because not only do we expect to lose Steph, but also two of our starting back line and our defensive midfielder.

EJ: I think my record working with a haphazard back four and no solid d-mid was pretty good the past couple of years. Lydia is getting the benefit of us having Emily now, but we could lose her and our other center back, Danelle Lindo, plus Morgan for the World Cup.

Yael: You've proven yourself to be a reliable goalkeeper in this league, having to backstop an expansion franchise for its first four seasons. Minutes are always a problem when you have a stalwart like Steph, but in our case, we need to prepare for the future and I'd like us to get someone with experience as a number 1 and the ability to handle the game load that will come from her national team absences. By the way, has Laura or Joy scouted you recently? The clean sheet you got against the Charge last week should definitely have piqued their interest.

EJ: Thanks for the compliment. I haven't heard anything, although I know the Canadian assistant coach was at our home game against Philadelphia.

Steph: Carm is a good evaluator of talent. I would really like to have you working with me, or rather me working with you. Libby hasn't seen a game since the second week of the season because the opponents are just too dangerous offensively for us to risk dropping points. We also have ears into the US camp, by way of Abby and Sam's friend Katelyn, the Olympias' goalkeeper.

Emily: I'll be leaving for camp in the morning and us preceptors have meeting with the coaching staff on Sunday morning, so I can drop a word in for her since the plan for July is to drop us seven plus a few others to bring in some new faces, and it looks like there will be space for a couple of new goalkeepers.

EJ: Thank you, Emily.

Sarah: If something happens and EJ were to end up in Boston, would there be a spot available for me to come as well? You and Abby know that we're together.

Yael: If I'm involved in the discussions with John and Lee, I'll be sure to make them aware of the situation and see what we can do to get you as well as her should there be interest on our side. All of us know all too well what it's like to be on your own due to your friends or loved ones being traded away, or you being moved away from them.

Abby: So what do you want to put on tomorrow's result, Sonnett?

Emily: Loser brings the winner breakfast in bed the first morning of the August camp in Chicago.

Abby: Deal.

Yael received an alert on her phone from the NWSL news service, and with it came the league's third coaching casualty in the past four weeks.

**********

Dalen Cuff: Lifetime's coverage of the NWSL has brought us to Century Link Field in Seattle for the first match of the season between the Reign and their bitter rivals from the south, the Portland Thorns. Good afternoon, I'm Dalen Cuff. If you have been asleep or away from your television or the Internet over the past twenty-four hours, you've missed a real roller coaster of announcements. We will get into the ramifications of all of it in a second, but first here are the facts. Yesterday afternoon, The North Carolina Courage and the Washington Spirit completed a six-player trade that sent Canadian international Sabrina D'Angelo and US National Team members Christina Gibbons and Taylor Smith to DC for goalkeeper Kelsey Wys, defender Kassey Kallman, and midfielder and vice captain Tori Huster. By the end of the evening, Courage head coach and general manager Paul Riley had been dismissed for "conduct detrimental to the franchise". Joining me now is Senior Writer and NWSL Editor for FourFourTwo, Richard Farley. Rich, bring us up to speed on what happened and why Riley was shown the door after pulling off what seems to be a reasonably good trade looking ahead to next year.

Richard Farley: As you said, the trade seems on the surface to be a solid one given Riley's propensity for jettisoning national team players ahead of major competitions. He moved two players that are near-locks to be playing in next year's World Cup and a player that is probably right on the bubble to join them. In exchange, they got a solid goalkeeper, a reliable left back, and an experienced defensive midfielder, all three of whom have played together in one form or another for more than a decade at the college and professional levels. So why did the ownership in Cary send Riley packing? The team is up for sale and this move probably lowered the value of the franchise by a solid couple hundred thousand dollars or more, which means the price for acquiring the club by way of the new rule passed at last week's Owners' Meeting dropped by probably close to half a million dollars. The trade was good for the team, but bad for the franchise as a whole. The owners refused my request for an interview, but I was able to get in touch with Washington GM Lori Lindsey, who told me that due to pending business regarding the trade, neither she nor Spirit President Becky Sauerbrunn could comment on what transpired. I did get a couple of comments from Wys, however, and it seems as though this trade took most of the week to come together, starting as a swap of the two goalkeepers with an additional player heading to the Courage and finishing with what we saw yesterday.

Dalen: Can you explain to our viewers how a completed trade can still have pending business?

Richard: Usually that means that one of the players acquired will be sent on to a third team at a later date. In the case of this trade, the player in question is probably Christina Gibbons, since Smith wasn't part of the transaction until the very end and D'Angelo was always the player that Riley wanted to move, especially after Sammy Jo Prudhomme shut out the LA Olympias last Saturday. Whoever the player is that will be moving on will most likely be scratched for tonight's game against the Courage in order to not risk injury to her and thus deep-six the future transaction.

Dalen: Thanks for filling in the blanks for us on this. When we return, Jenn Hildreth and Kate Markgraf will preview the match and we will have the first-half kickoff of this vital six-pointer between these Western Conference rivals, with just one point separating them heading into today's contest.

The first half featured several bone-crushing tackles from the teams' defensive cores, but Portland was able to get on the scoreboard first by way of a Savannah Jordan chip over Haley Kopmeyer and headed into the locker room up 1-0. The Reign clawed their way back into the match in the second half and gave a club-record crowd of 36,827 something to cheer about when Megan Rapinoe's corner kick was headed home by Katie Johnson in the 71st minute. The match ended 1-1, bringing the Thorns level with LA for first in the West ahead of their match later against Chicago.

When Lifetime's coverage returned from commercial, Dalen exchanged in a bit of banter with his announcing comrade about a special honor she will receive on Tuesday night.

Dalen: Kate, I understand you'll be staying around Portland a few extra days. Congratulations on your induction to the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame as a member of the 1999 Women's World Cup champion team.

Kate: Yes, Dalen, and thank you. It is indeed an honor to be part of the first class of players, builders, and teams to be inducted and I look forward to seeing all of my 99er teammates on Tuesday night. Unfortunately, one of them will not be with us in Portland, as she is battling end-stage cervical cancer back in New Jersey. Pearcie, our hearts are with you and you'll be missed on Tuesday. Keep fighting and I hope to see you in-person soon.

Dalen: We will have a recap of Tuesday night's US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame induction ceremony on next week's NWSL Week in Review show. Richard, I understand you have some additional news about the Courage/Spirit trade.

Richard: Yes, Dalen. I was just informed by Mark Parsons during his post-match presser that Christina Gibbons will be joining the Thorns following the international break. In exchange, the Spirit acquire Thorns forward Savannah Jordan.

Dalen: That wraps up our coverage from Seattle. For Jenn, Kate, and Richard, good night.

**********

Tonight's fixture in Germantown started off with a bit of musical chairs, as two players who came to town as members of the North Carolina Courage are now in the starting lineup for the Spirit, with three members of last week's Spirit first XI are suiting up for the Courage tonight. On top of that, Scott Vallow has been elevated to head coach following the firing of Paul Riley. The Spirit opened the scoring with a goal from Cheyna Williams, which was countered by Lauren Raimondo and Ashley Hatch before the interval. Darien Jenkins got her first tally of the season midway through the second half to extend the lead to 3-1 and the Courage withstood a late goal from Havana Solaun to see out a 3-2 win.

Following the match, Lori informed the gathered media of the Gibbons-for-Jordan trade that was completed following the Thorns' match in Seattle. Tori invited Michaela to join her, Kassey, and Kelsey at her apartment, where the four of them would get to know one another better, in more ways than one.

**********

In Portland, Emily has decided to use her and Sam's extra night at the Hilton Portland Downtown to surprise her fiancee with a little re-connection time. Sam is in charge of handing out the room keys to the four preceptors arriving after their games this evening, and she plans to give Christen a key for Julie and Emily's room and Lindsey a key to their room, where Emily will be. Sam and Alyssa are pairing up for the night in the goalkeeper and Christen's room. Julie arrives first of the four, being that her game in Kansas City started two hours ahead of the two matches on the west coast. Sam gives Julie the key for her and Emily's room and congratulates her for getting the winning goal tonight against the Blues. The next to arrive are Alyssa and Christen, coming from LA. Sam informs Alyssa of what Emily has devised and hands her the key for her room and Christen a key for Julie's room. A few minutes later, Lindsey made it to the hotel and was given a key for her room. With all the handing-out done, Sam heads up and joins Alyssa in her room, where she and the goalkeeper talk a little before each go into their quiet zones of reading for Sam and crosswords for Alyssa. A few minutes later, Sam turns out her light and goes to sleep, with Alyssa following not too long after.

Lindsey enters her room and sees someone asleep in the far bed, a few wisps of blonde hair sticking out over the top of the comforter. She keeps the lights off and goes to the bathroom to change for bed, then comes back out and sees her roommate rustling around a bit. As the sleeping beauty rolls over, Lindsey is able to see that it's Emily in the room with her. She smiles and crawls into bed behind her, wrapping her arms around her best friend and future wife's waist. Emily feels the embrace and settles back into Lindsey, before looking back at her and saying, "Boo!" Lindsey kisses Emily on her forehead, which causes her to turn over and face her girl. Emily plants a soft kiss on her lips and the two of them spend some time getting reacquainted with each other's body.

Julie is on her bed winding down from the flight and game when she hears the door unlocks. She looks to see who she is rooming with and is surprised that it's Christen. The blonde smiles at her woman and jumps off the bed to greet her with a huge hug. The two catch up for a bit while Christen is winding down from her flight from LA and the 1-1 draw with the Red Stars. Christen gets up to take out her contacts and change, giving Julie a chance to strip herself and get under the covers. When Christen returns, she slides in behind Julie and is surprised to feel her bare skin. Taking the hint, she removes her own clothes and throws them onto the floor, then presses up against her paramour and they lie front-to-back naked with a little bit of exploration before they drift off to sleep. 

**********

Seattle 1 Portland 1 (Johnson/Rapinoe; Jordan/Long)

Washington 2 North Carolina 3 (Williams/T. Smith, Solaun/Dougherty Howard; Raimondo/Proffitt, Hatch/Kallman, Jenkins/Marta)

Los Angeles 1 Chicago 1 (Williams/Cooper; Huerta/Stratigakis)

Atlanta 0 Boston 1 (Fleming)

Vancouver 2 Orlando 1 (Schmidt, Leon/Rose; Morgan/Hill)

Sky Blue 3 Houston 0 (Killion pk, Kerr/Reynolds, Rodriguez/Killion)

Kansas City 1 Philadelphia 2 (Kelly/Labonta; Farquharson/Pickett, Ertz/Dallstream)


	49. Rose City Reunion

Sunday morning in Portland started off with Emily and Christen returning to their originally-assigned rooms and Sam in the hallway redistributing the proper keys to her teammates.

After breakfast in the main dining room, which was attended only by Sam, Alyssa, and Rose (Julie and Christen went out and re-traced the steps of their first date seven years ago, while Lindsey and Emily left the hotel to pick up breakfast at one of their favorite haunts, Voodoo Donuts), the seven preceptors met with head coach Laura Harvey and assistant coach Joy Fawcett to go over policies and procedures for camp, the players' responsibilities as on-the-field evaluators and assistants, and the updated schedule for the week.

Laura: Welcome to camp, ladies! I hope there were no problems getting here from the airport and that you were able to get sufficient sleep following your matches and flights last night.

The engaged couple of the septet looked at one another and giggled slightly, knowing that they are both operating on only a few hours' worth of sleep due to some extracurricular activities following Lindsey's arrival.

Laura: Because we are loosening the reins a little when we get to Denver with couples rooming together, both Joy and I are putting a clamp down on "funny business" during our week in Portland. You seven as preceptors will be the enforcement crew for that policy, which means you'll have to do bed checks on your fellow teammates and report to us in the morning any untoward things you hear or see.

Joy: We want you to be both teammates as well as authority figures of a sort in this camp. We do have some former members of the USWNT coming to camp to help us with evaluation, which they will do from either the stands or the press box at Providence Park, as well as participating in a closed-door scrimmage on Wednesday afternoon, One team will be them, yourselves, and other players that won't be called into the July camp, while the remaining 18 will constitute the other team.

Laura: In the schedule I sent you before camp, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights were listed as "TBA". Well, that was done because we didn't know when the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame's induction ceremony would be held. Apparently, Thorns owner Merritt Paulson and USSF President Alexi Lalas have been planning this ceremony for months and even publicized it in the greater Portland area, but forgot to confirm the date with me. As you might have seen from the signage around town, the induction ceremony is on Tuesday night. We will train only in the morning on Tuesday, leaving the players time to do what they need to do ahead of the event. I am guessing clothes shopping will take up a good bit of that time in order for everyone to find something to wear for the occasion. We will have three team vans available so that you will able to hit the malls or other shopping districts in the area.

Sam: What is the dress code for Tuesday night?

Laura: Formal, or as close to it as can be done at the last minute and without blowing your entire camp bonus on an outfit.

Lindsey and Emily have a brief non-verbal discussion, as if to confirm that both of them are thinking the same thing regarding this.

Lindsey: When Emily and I started playing here, we would shop a bit at the thrift stores in the area in order to save money since we were both on low-level contracts until we cracked enough national team camps for incentives to kick in and our salaries raised. Being that we will have a limited amount of time to find something, and with a number of the new faces in the same position we were several years ago, we would like to take them with us on Tuesday afternoon when we go shopping. Can an announcement be made at dinner to that effect?

Laura: I think you just volunteered yourself to make that announcement, Lindsey.

Sam and Emily laughed at the *zing* Laura gave the Great Horan.

Christen: Do we know who are being enshrined that night?

Joy: We know who some of them will be, along with other information. There will be four teams inducted, three of them being the 1991 World Cup team, the 1996 Olympic team, and the 1999 World Cup team. The fourth team will be announced on Tuesday night, although the members of that team have been made aware of their inclusion. As for individual players, the board of directors has released the names of five of them, with the other ten to be announced on Tuesday night as well. Those five are: Mia Hamm; Michelle Akers; Abby Wambach; Christie Pearce; and Kristine Lilly. We have also been told that there will be at least one member enshrined in the builders category, at least one international player inducted, and that a fan vote done over the months of April and May was used to determine the fifteenth individual to be inducted. Beyond that, it's all under lock-and-key.

Alyssa: Will we be able to get a copy of the roommate assignments so we know who should be with who?

Joy passed out copies of the roommate list to the seven players gathered.

Alyssa Naeher and Christen Press, Julie Johnston Ertz and Emily Sonnett, Sam Mewis and Lindsey Horan, Rose Lavelle and Morgan Andrews, Katelyn Rowland and Megan Oyster, Adrianna Franch and Jane Campbell, Andi Sullivan and Cari Roccaro, Taylor Smith and Sarah Killion, Jaelene Hinkle and Meggie Dougherty Howard, Christina Gibbons and Shea Groom, Daphne Corboz and Savannah Jordan, Kristie Mewis and Sofia Huerta, Steph McCaffrey and Danielle Colaprico, Casey Short and Mallory Pugh.

They were then dismissed but told to stick around the hotel so they could greet the rest of the call-ups as they arrived. 

**********

When the flight from Washington to Portland reached full altitude, Meggie and Christina started to get to know each other.

Christina: Is this your first camp, Meggie?

Meggie: Yes. I'm a little nervous about how I'll do on the field, but probably more nervous about fitting in socially with the players.

Christina: Everyone is usually great. It's a big camp, 30 players, so I'm sure you'll hit it off with at least one other person there.

Meggie: I'm not worried about that part. I think knowing that Savannah will be there and will be coming back to DC with me and the rest of the Spirit after camp has me a little edgy.

Christina: You two played at Florida together, right?

Meggie: Yes, along with my Spirit teammates Havana Solaun and Christen Westphal.

Christina: So four Gators on one team now. Isn't that a bit odd to have happen in the league?

Meggie: Not as odd as you think. Before the trade on Friday, we had three from Florida and four from Florida State. The Courage had several former UCLA players on their team for a while.

Christina: I've never played with a former college teammate in NWSL, so joining the Thorns will be an experience. Becca is going to be so surprised when she finds out that I'll be back after the three or four days in Denver and not heading across the country again.

Meggie: That's right, you're a Dukie. How did the two of you handle it being in different national team systems yet playing together for the Blue Devils?

Christina: Before or after we started our relationship?

Meggie: I guess both.

Christina: Before we got together, there was very little tension because she was much further along in the Canadian system than I was with the US. Once I finally got a call-up following my rookie season, it got tense because my first camp was for the two matches against them. Again, no real tension there since I didn't expect to see much if any field time and she's stuck behind Buchanan and Zadorsky at center back. When she was drafted by Atlanta, she and our teammate EJ settled into life in the league and it wasn't until after the season, when both I and Proctor were home in North Carolina, that anything between me and Becca happened. It's never been a problem because before last month, I hadn't been called into camp since that 2017 one.

Meggie: You know EJ's dating one of my best friends, right?

Christina: Sarah?

Meggie: Yep.

Christina: Small world.

Meggie: I've got a question. With Savannah coming to Washington, I'd like to gauge her interest in me during camp before we get back to DC and Havana and Christen are around us all the time. I know that she broke up with her girlfriend not too long ago because Lauren wasn't willing to come play in NWSL and Savannah didn't really want to go back abroad right now.

Christina: Does she know you might be interested?

Meggie: Probably not. When we played them a few weeks ago, we didn't get much of a chance to talk considering that day was an absolute disaster for us.

Christina: No kidding. Losing 5-0, having your goalkeeper booted for no reason, and then the coach outing her and one of your teammates in the post-match interview. I can see how no one would be talkative after that. Back to the subject at hand...I guess your first step is to find out how happy she is to be going to Washington. If that isn't a positive in her mind, you'll have a lot more work to do to pull out from her whatever she is thinking about you. I'm over the moon about this move and being with Becca full-time. Maybe we can actually grow our relationship beyond the "play you once or twice a year and catch up in the off-season" that we've been doing the past few years.

Meggie: How do they do roommate pairings in camp?

Christina: Normally, first-timers are paired with experienced players that they already have some connection to, so that there's a bit of familiarity for them. My guess is that you'll probably get Mal or Jaelene. Harvs did say at the Owners' Meeting that roommates would change when we got to Denver and that she would be experimenting with letting couples room together.

Meggie: Are there a lot of them within the national team?

Christina: Yes and no. Yes, in the sense that players hook up with each other at camp, but no in terms of there being a ton of "official" partnerships. There are some, like Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper, Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett, Steph McCaffrey and Sam's sister Kristie, but others are on the hush-hush. The National Team deals with it pretty much the same as the league, in that they can't take it into account if they don't know about it.

Meggie: I guess that explains how everything went down with the trade. Kelsey was getting dealt for Sabrina, then something must have spurred your GM to make a bigger deal which is how you and Taylor ended up in it, because Taylor and Jaelene are an item and they then move you to Portland to get you and Becca together.

Christina: Guess so.

**********

Players began arriving at the Hilton Portland Downtown around 1pm, with the Thorns contingent being the first. Savannah Jordan, Daphne Corboz, and AD Franch checked in with Joy Fawcett and got their room keys, followed closely thereafter by the nine players combined from the Red Stars and Olympias. Around 2pm, Shea Groom made it to the hotel from Kansas City. The players from the Spirit arrived at 2:30. The Dash and Sky Blue players got there close to 3pm, while Morgan Andrews and Megan Oyster arrived last, a few minutes before 4pm.

**********

Katelyn Rowland was in her room catching up on the latest soccer news when she heard the door unlock and open, followed by Megan Oyster's face entering. Katelyn was happy to see her friend and braced herself for Megan's slide onto her bed and embrace.

Megan: First camp, and I get paired up with my goalie chick! How cool is that!

Katelyn: Careful, Meg, you know I'm spoken for.

Megan: Yeah, I know. She's a nice one and I'm happy the two of you are together.

Katelyn: So what's new with you? Still seeing Bryan?

Megan: Yes. He's a smartie like you, and a bit of a teddy bear like you, and he makes my heart go thump-thump-thump when I think about him. We haven't said the magic words yet, but I think I love him, despite him being a closet Packers fan.

Katelyn: Nobody's perfect, girl.

Megan: Anything I need to know since you've been to camp before?

Katelyn: Keep your eyes open, take everything in, reach out to the other players, and remember soccer is supposed to be FUN and not all hard work.

Megan: How are Laura and Joy?

Katelyn: Think good cop/bad cop. Laura's the drill sergeant and Joy is more the "I've been there and this is how you get back on your feet" person. Makes sense if you think about it. The head coach needs to be hard-as-nails and the assistant the one with the soft touch. Wonder how things in New Jersey are going to shake out if the rumor is true and Carli Lloyd joins them sometime during the break.

Megan: Let's ask Sarah when we see her. By the way, has Sam or the other two talked to you about when we're meeting?

Katelyn: Well, we know it WON'T be Tuesday night if the signs around town are any indication. Wednesdays are usually reserved for shenanigans according to the veterans I hung with last time in camp. My guess is Thursday, then, but I'm sure they'll inform us once we see the schedule for the week.

Megan: I hope we have a bit of free time to shop since I didn't bring anything formal for Tuesday night, not knowing that I would need to.

Katelyn: I'm sure that will come up in the opening meeting, since I don't think anyone aside from those who've played in Portland this year or the Thorns players themselves knew about it.

Megan: I'm tired from the flight from Atlanta, but I don't have time for a nap with dinner at 6. Caffeine run?

Katelyn: You're speaking my language. Let's go.

Down the hall, Christina Gibbons and Shea Groom were catching up.

Christina: Not having a very good season so far, it seems.

Shea: It's been tough. We don't have the defense like we used to, with Becky, Yael, and Brittany retiring over the past couple of seasons and Becca leaving in the Waiver Draft. Your team is picking up a little steam now, with a couple of wins in a row.

Christina: You mean my former team. I got traded first to Washington on Friday and then Portland after our game last night.

Shea: Really? Why all that?

Christina: The Spirit didn't need me and they thought I'd like to come here and reunite with Becca.

Shea: You two are still together?

Christina: Yes, and I think it will get serious now that we'll be together full-time.

Shea: Scared about the possibility of playing her in September?

Christina: Nah. We'll talk about it before then, assuming I actually get called in for those matches. I haven't seen her yet, but I did text her saying that I had arrived.

Christina's phone buzzed and she checked it, finding a reply from her girlfriend.

Quinny: Welcome to Portland, my love. What's your schedule for the evening? Maybe I can pop over to the Hilton and see you for a bit.

Christina texted back. Gibby: I haven't seen it aside from knowing we have dinner at 6 and opening meeting after that. Plan on 9 if you want to come over. By the way, I have a surprise for you when we see each other.

Christina turned back to her conversation with Shea.

Christina: It was Becca. She was wondering what the night held for us and if she could come here for a bit.

Shea: Must be excited to see you. Does she know about the trade?

Christina: I'm not sure. It won't be official until tomorrow, but our coach and the Spirit GM both made announcements about it in their post-game pressers.

Shea: Sorry if I'm being nosy, but I read your text going out. What's the surprise you have?

Christina: The trade if she doesn't know yet. Also, I bought her something that I was planning to give her for her birthday, but I think it's appropriate to give it to her now.

Shea: That's sweet. I'm going to shower quick before dinner.

Christina: I'm going to head down and see if I can get some info and maybe run into my new teammates.

**********

After dinner, the thirty players in camp plus coaching staff met in one of the conference rooms.

Laura Harvey: As you can see, this is a big camp, thirty players in all. Seven of them, however, will not playing in either match against Belgium and are here to help Joy and I evaluate you on and off-the-field. May our seven preceptors come up front?

Alyssa, Christen, Julie, Emily, Lindsey, Rose, and Sam walked to the front of the room and joined Laura and Joy.

Laura: These players will train alongside you, be present in free-time activities, and will be performing bed checks on our behalf. Because we'll be giving more freedom to you in Denver, we are cracking down a bit for the week we're here.

Laura turned to the players behind her. "Do any of you have anything you want to add before I move onto other pressing matters for camp?"

Christen, the most senior player in camp, stepped forward. "We want you to play to the utmost of your potential, so we will push you HARD this week, both in training and in the scrimmage on Wednesday. All of us want to see you embrace the opportunity you will have in this camp to get meaningful minutes, or in some cases your first minutes, in a US shirt. All positions should be very competitive, with our newcomers wanting to prove they are capable of playing at this level and the veterans defending their positions in the pecking order. As is the case in every camp, there will be time away from the pitch to socialize and build camaraderie, which is important when the coaches have to determine who gets the final couple of spots for major tournaments."

Laura returned to the front and moved onto the next points in her agenda.

Laura: You will notice in the schedule that Tuesday night is the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame induction ceremony, here at the Hilton. We are all expected to attend, because at the conclusion of the event, you will be introduced to the attendees as keepers of the legacy those before you have created and which will be recognized that night. I know that this wasn't listed in the schedule we sent out previously, so most if not all of you are unprepared wardrobe-wise for this. Tuesday afternoon has been deliberately left open so that you'll be able to take care of said procurement and any other tasks you need to handle. I believe Lindsey has something to say on this subject.

Lindsey gave her pitch for having some of the players join her and Emily on Tuesday for a trip through the thrift stores to find inexpensive outfits for that evening and said that there would a sign-up sheet on Emily and Julie's door if anyone wished to go with them. Following that, Julie offered to take a group with her and Christen to Lloyd Center and Sam brought up Washington Square as her destination.

Joy: We will be having a handful of former US National Team players join us in camp starting tomorrow to help us in the evaluation process, with their most important participation being in Wednesday's scrimmage. Up on the whiteboard behind me is the breakdown of the two teams.

Stars: Naeher, Campbell, Harris; Ertz, Sonnett, Klingenberg, Smith, Hinkle, Short; Horan, S. Mewis, Lavelle, Heath, Long, Rapinoe; Press, Morgan, Pugh.

Stripes: Rowland, Franch; Roccaro, Gibbons, Oyster, K. Mewis, Sullivan; Dougherty Howard, Huerta, Killion, Andrews, Colaprico, Sanchez, Corboz; Williams, McCaffrey, Groom, Jordan.

Laura: Curfew is 11pm. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Breakfast starts at 7, training begins at 9 sharp.

With that, the players exited the conference room and split off to various activities for the rest of the evening. Sam, Steph, and Kristie went to Steph and Danielle's room to chill out and Skype their missing Abby, who is home in Boston.

Rose, Morgan, and Megan corralled Mal and the four of them headed to Morgan and Rose's room to discuss their national team teammate's possible relationship with their Breaker teammate.

Mal: What's up?

Megan: We've been sent by one of our Boston teammates to grill you a bit about your feelings for her and if you want to be her girl.

Mal blushed, then answered her. "I want to date her, I want to be her girl. We tried to grab your attention when we played several weeks ago, but the only ones to notice were Labbe, Jaelene, MewTwo, and Shelina."

Morgan: We noticed, but didn't think you were actually considering it.

Rose: Mal told me during last month's camp that the rivalry between them and us worries her.

Megan (to Rose): Jessie mentioned the same thing sort of when Abby, Morgan, and I had dinner together with her while you and Mal were at camp.

Mal: We both are a bit uneasy about what your reaction would be to us being a couple.

Megan: It's not as odd as it used to be, Mal.

Mal: Any examples in NWSL?

Morgan: Christina Gibbons and Becca Quinn, for one. I think I heard that Becca was stopping by tonight to spend some time with her girl. If we hurry, maybe we can squeeze out some spots at movie night in Andi and Cari's room.

Mal: We good?

Megan: We're good. We'll help you and her out if you need it. Maybe You might want to drop Jessie a note and tell her that we're in your corner and we'll talk to her about what to do when we get back.

Their interrogation completed, the three Breakers and Mal left for movie night, where they found limited floor space. Becca did come and is curled up with Christina, wearing the necklace that her new teammate gave her as an early birthday present. Lindsey and Emily are nestled on one bed with Andi and Jane on the other. Katelyn pats a place in front of her, which Megan takes as an invitation to join her. The fatigue of her cross-country flight has caught up to her and she dozes off against Katelyn's chest. "The Notebook" ends and everyone leaves to get back to their rooms by curfew. Sam and Alyssa have tonight's bed check and finds everyone awake and in the correct room.


	50. A New Beginning

Yael went to her obstetrician for her monthly check-up and an update on the little one she is carrying. With Monday being an off-day for the Breakers, Steph came along so the two could spend the day together after the appointment. After signing in and waiting a few minutes, the expectant mother was ushered back to an examination room to wait for her doctor.

Dr. Sara Fleet (OB-GYN): Good morning, Yael. How are you feeling today?

Yael: Surprising well. No morning sickness the past couple of weeks and my energy levels seem to be up. I do have questions for you following the exam, and I'd like my partner to be in here for that.

Dr. Fleet: Your partner? I thought you were married.

Yael: I am for the time being. Long story, too long to go into now.

Dr. Fleet: We can do that after I make sure everything is good with your child.

Dr. Fleet starts her physical examination of Yael, probing her stomach and looking around her pubic area for abnormalities. Seeing none, she puts some gel on her slightly-protruding belly and uses the ultrasound wand to get a picture of the baby's development.

Dr. Fleet: For sixteen weeks, everything looks good. Do you want to know what you're having?

Yael: Can you save that until Steph comes back?

Dr. Fleet: Sure. Anything you want to ask me in private before we bring her in?

Yael: I don't think so. Steph can hear whatever we discuss.

Dr. Fleet: I'll be back with her in a minute.

Yael lies back after the doctor exits and breathes a sigh of relief that things are fine with the baby as of now. A couple of minutes later, Steph and Sara come into the room.

Sara (to Steph): Yael tells me that you're her partner. How long have you been together?

Steph: About three months.

Sara: That's a relatively short amount to time to have made such a commitment, especially with her having a baby now.

Steph: I know it seems short, but with both of us in our mid-30s, a lot of the learning-about-one-another that takes up time when you're younger and dating was sailed through because of the bumps and bruises and scars from past relationships. Most of the skeletons are out of the closet and we both know what we're getting into.

Sara: I don't doubt that, Steph. Yael, you said you had some questions for me.

Yael: Yes, Sara. First, when do I need to start restricting my travel, since I have a wedding in Chicago the third weekend of October?

Sara: That's cutting it a bit close, but if there are no complications you should be able to fly there and back. Following it, however, you're to be grounded until you deliver.

Yael: When do I need to adjust my physical activity? I still practice at times with the team and do extra sessions with Steph on goalkeeping now and then.

Sara: You play as well, Steph?

Steph: Yes. I was traded to the Breakers in January. Before that, I was with the Spirit and played overseas for a few years.

Sara: Sad to say I never made it up to your level. Stopped after high school for academic reasons. I have to say, Yael, how much I admire your making the adjustment from the middle of the park to the back line just past the peak of your career. I did the same thing when I played, moving from center mid as a junior to sweeper as a senior. Now to answer your question, you should start cutting back as your midsection begins to grow and affects your balance. Also, monitor your exertion, take extra care to stay hydrated, and avoid contact at all costs. If you have no complications, you should still be able to stay active with the team until 20 weeks.

Yael: What about emotional stress? My husband is concerned that work will eventually weigh me down, and if crises occur in my personal life, that it will harm the baby.

Sara: There are links between stress during pregnancy and premature labor, low birth weight, even loss of the fetus. Managing it is the key. If crap happens, you need to rely on your support network to get you through it rather than "muscle up" and do it on your own. Your emotions are going to be heightened as a result of being pregnant, so you need to keep known stressors to a minimum.

Yael: I think that's all I have for now, except for one thing. What are we having and is the due date still pretty accurate?

Sara: You should be able to say hello to your daughter just after Thanksgiving.

Steph kisses Yael on the forehead. "It's a girl. That's what you were hoping for, right?"

Yael: Yeah. Despite both of us hating pink and pastels, I guess we'll need to get used to seeing a lot of it in the coming months.

Sara (to Yael): I'll leave you to get dressed and check out with the front desk. It was nice meeting you, Steph, and I hope you'll continue to stay involved in Yael's pregnancy. Before I forget, I read something recently about the Breakers teaming up with the Urban Coaching Project to get more girls and women professional development opportunities so they can eventually get onto the coaching ladder and rise up it.

Steph: Yes. I'm excited to work with John and Yael to bring Marc's module into the schools here and for me to connect what he teaches with John's "women leading women" philosophy in developing my own coaching chops.

Sara: Marc and I went to high school together for a couple of years.

Yael: No kidding?!

Sara: No kidding. He started helping out the girls' soccer team at our school just after I graduated and our head coach left for a teaching job in Colorado.

Yael: You wouldn't know if he also happens to be the guy who writes the online blog "The Tao of Schmidt"?

Sara: That I couldn't tell you since I haven't heard of that blog. Might be able to tell you after reading a few entries in case there is any Milwaukee or Riverside-specific content in there.

Dr. Fleet exits and Yael gets dressed. Once decent, her and Steph share a long embrace over the news of their having a girl.

Steph: Got any names in mind?

Yael: One, and I'm so looking forward to welcoming Deborah Marie into our lives. Also, after the divorce from Aaron, I'm going to change my middle name like you suggested. So our daughter will be carrying names from both of us.

Steph: I love you.

Yael: I love you, too.

**********

On the road between Washington and Cary, Tori and Michaela are using the trip to get to know one another to see how they connect and therefore how this new foursome will operate. Tori suggests using the Spirit's Fast Five Fridays model, where each person answers five questions. In this case, they will also answer the ones they ask.

Tori: What is the top concert on your bucket list?

Michaela: Sam Smith and Ed Sheeran. You?

Tori: Florida Georgia Line and Lady Antebellum.

Michaela: What is your worst physical feature?

Tori: My rosacea. Being a redhead and having the splotchy redness on my face is NOT a good look.

Michaela: My nose. It looks like someone flattened it with an iron.

Tori: It's not so bad. It's actually sort of cute in that Marsha-Brady-getting-hit-with-a-football way.

Michaela giggles at the reference.

Tori: What is your "had a bad day and want to snarf down something" comfort food?

Michaela: Macaroni and Cheese.

Tori: For me, it's pizza. Chicago deep dish, not the New York floppy slabs that pretend to be pizza.

Michaela: If you could play another sport, what would it be?

Tori: Basketball. I think I have the handle to be an effective point guard.

Michaela: Field hockey. I would look SO CUTE in one of those skirts.

Tori: That's for sure.

Michaela: Are you flirting with me?

Tori: No, just confirming your opinion. Any tattoos?

Michaela: No. Never felt the need to get one. You?

Tori: Me either.

Michaela: How do you plan to make a contribution to the greater world?

Tori: Continuing my work with the Young and Brave Foundation's fight against childhood cancer.

Michaela: A few years ago, some of my teammates went to Costa Rica on a missions trip. I want to continue to do those every couple of years.

Tori: Which one person, dead or alive, would you like to have lunch with?

Michaela: Martin Niemoller. He was a Lutheran minister best known for his "First they came..." soliloquy.

Tori (embarrassed slightly): Mine is nowhere that deep. Justin Bieber.

Michaela: It doesn't have to be deep, just meaningful to you. Where is one place you've never been that you want to visit?

Tori: Alaska. In summer, of course.

Michaela: I want to visit Las Vegas one day, just for the experience.

Tori: And to get married without all the trappings of the modern wedding.

Michaela: Aren't you the pushy one! We haven't been on a solo date yet and you're already talking about marriage. Besides, if I wanted to elope I'd go to the chapel at the Mall of America.

Tori (cracking up): Hey, I didn't mean anything by that statement, so no interjecting your own wishes into it. Just saying that it would be an easier way to get it done without dealing with the potential snags of trying to hold a traditional same-sex wedding.

Michaela: Your turn.

Tori: Last one for you. Describe the type of woman you want to marry.

Micheala: She has to lead the relationship because I'm pretty new at being attracted to women. She needs to love me even when I have trouble loving myself. She needs to show me and tell me that I matter to her.

Tori: I'm not thinking right now about marriage, but if I get to that point with someone, my eventual wife would have to accept my quirks and foibles like Kelsey and Kassey do. She'd have to have a good sense of humor, since I can be a prankster at times, and share her heart with me, even if she doesn't think I'd be interested in the subject. Seeing another person's passion elevates my spirit, because I know that she then has the capacity to love ME deeply.

Michaela: Final question. What is your biggest relationship fear?

Tori: That I will end up with a repeat of what I went through with my last full-time girlfriend, that being a good enough match for her until she's able to find that elusive girly-girl.

Michaela: I can tell you that the overly feminine lesbian is not my type. I wouldn't be able to be my true self around her, the sports-loving tomboy who can clean up pretty well when she wants to. My biggest fear is that my partner would not be willing to let me be more closeted about my sexual orientation, like I am currently.

Tori: You would never have to worry about that with me. *reaches over to take Michaela's hand* Your words and your actions when it would be just the two of us and how you relate with Kassey, Kelsey, and myself would be more important to me than whether you would be out-out. So long as you wouldn't be embarrassed about your relationship with me or attempt to deny it, I would be willing to let you keep things private in that area.

Michaela: We're making good time. Hungry?

Tori: VERY! Let's stop at the next exit and get snacks, fill up the truck, and whatever else needs to be done so we can drive straight through afterwards.

Tori squeezes Michaela's hand as they pull off the interstate for a potty break. Once the U-Haul is stopped, Tori leans across the console and places a kiss on Michaela's lips, which after a second or two is returned.

**********

Philadelphia Charge - Announced the resignation of head coach Carli Lloyd. Named Erin McLeod head coach and Ella Masar McLeod assistant coach.

Sky Blue FC - Named Carli Lloyd assistant coach.

**********

On Tuesday morning, Ali and Michael were waiting to catch their flight from Orlando to join Ashlyn for the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame induction ceremony that evening in Portland. Just as the line started moving to board, Ali received a call.

Moe: Ali, when you get to Atlanta, come STRAIGHT to Emory St. Joseph's.

Ali: What about my flight to Portland?

Moe: This is more important, I think. Besides, I can get us Skyped in for the event if things don't move quickly enough to get home before it starts.

Moe: Be there as soon as I can.

Ali turned off her phone and stuck it in her purse, then reminded herself to breathe, as there was nothing she could do until she got to the hospital.


	51. A Historic Evening

The Grand Ballroom at the Hilton Portland Downtown was standing room only for tonight's inaugural US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame induction ceremony. Once most people had found seats or places around the sides of the room to stand, Michael Charles, executive director of the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame Museum, stepped to the podium.

Michael Charles: It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the first-ever induction ceremony for the newly-constructed US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame Museum here in Portland. First, I would like to pay out some thank yous before turning the mic over to our master of ceremonies. Thanks go out to Portland Thorns owner Merritt Paulson for having the vision to build a museum dedicated specifically to the history and accomplishments of women's soccer in this country. Thanks also go to USSF president Alexi Lalas for coordinating with us to have this ceremony coincide with the US Women's National Team's training camp here this week. Finally, I would like to thank my mother, Clarenda, for carrying the torch for soccer in this community until we were fortunate enough to land first an MLS franchise and then one in the NWSL. With that, I would like to introduce our master of ceremonies. In reality, he needs no introduction, as he has been the voice heard most often during the major moments in US Women's Soccer history. He was the play-by-play man for the 1999 Women's World Cup final, won by the US over China on penalty kicks. He also voiced the final of the 2015 Women's World Cup, which ended the US' 16-year drought from the top of the women's soccer world, as well as the 2004, 2008, and 2012 Summer Olympics soccer competition, where the US won gold on all three occasions. A round of applause, if you please, for our master of ceremonies, JP Dellacamera.

Dellacamera rose from his chair and approached the podium. He shook hands with Charles and started his opening remarks.

JP Dellacamera: Thank you for that kind introduction, Michael. A round of applause for Michael Charles, everyone, continuing the legacy of women's soccer in Portland that his father started more than 30 years ago. I know he would be proud of what you've accomplished as well as the growth of the game here in the Pacific Northwest. As you know, we will be enshrining four special teams this evening, as well as fifteen remarkable individuals who have made significant contributions to the development and achievements of women's soccer in the United States. Some of the enshrinees are known, while other will be made known for the first time tonight. Our first inductees paved the way for the more than 30 years of international success the US has had. They set off for China in the fall of 1991 to compete in the first-ever Women's World Cup tournament, where they would defeat Norway 2-1 in the final. The first group to be inducted into the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame is the 1991 Women's World Cup Team. Would all members of the team please make your way onto the stage.

The players in attendance from the 1991 team stood and worked their way up to the front of the room. After everyone was on the stage, Charles presented each player with their Hall of Fame medal, draping it around their necks. Once completed, another round of applause was given the team and they stepped down from the stage.

JP Dellacamera: The next team to receive enshrinement brought an entirely new generation of fans to the game, winning Olympic gold on home soil in Atlanta. Would the 1996 US Olympic Team come forward.

All members from that team assembled on the stage and were given their Hall of Fame medals before returning to their seats.

JP: The third team to be inducted this evening set the standard by which every other team both in this country and around the world is measured. They won the third FIFA Women's World Cup with a shootout victory over China at the Rose Bowl in Pasadena. Four of the five pre-announced individual inductees were part of this team, and another two people associated with this team will also be enshrined tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, the 1999 Women's World Cup Team.

A standing ovation was given to these pioneers of the women's game as they approached the stage to accept their place in the Hall of Fame.

JP: Now we come to the fourth team gaining admittance to the Hall of Fame. On a glorious day in Vancouver, British Columbia seven years ago, they set the soccer world on fire by scoring four goals in the first sixteen minutes, including a hat trick from 2015 FIFA World Player of the Year Carli Lloyd, in defeating Japan 5-2 and bringing the United States its third Women's World Cup championship. Three members of this team are in camp this week and we feel deserve to be recognized first. Would Alyssa Naeher, Julie Johnston Ertz, and Christen Press from the 2015 Women's World Cup Team make your way to the stage.

Alyssa, Julie, and Christen, surprised that their world championship team is being inducted so soon after the accomplishment, came forward and stood on either side of JP, receiving hoots and hollers from their fellow preceptors and the other members of the current national team pool.

JP: Will the rest of the team in attendance come up and join these three keepers of the flame.

The remaining 16 players in Portland from the 2015 team came in through a side door and ascended the stairs onto the stage.

JP: Four members of this team were unable to be here in Portland tonight, but we have made sure they could be part of the ceremony. Coming to us from her home in New Jersey, alongside her daughters Rylie and Reece, is the captain of the 2015 Women's World Cup Team and one of only eight American women to win multiple World Cups, Christie Pearce.

Christie received a standing ovation from the assembled crowd and several players had tears in their eyes seeing her with her two daughters as she fights bravely against the cancer which has ravaged her body.

JP: Also with us via Skype tonight, from Emory St. Joseph's Hospital in Atlanta, are Kelley O'Hara, Morgan Brian, and Ali Krieger along with her son Michael.

Moe: I think there is another person who would like to make an appearance tonight. Say hello to Stephen Daniel O'Hara, born at 3:20 this afternoon.

A large portion of the team and the rest of the attendees were fawning over the cuteness of Kelley and Morgan's newborn son, as well as Ali and Ashlyn's son Michael and the picture of family in front of them. Charles awarded the players their Hall of Fame medals.

JP: With the team inductions completed, we move on to the individual ones. The first five were announced prior to this evening and will be enshrined simultaneously. First, a two-time World Cup champion who retired as the record holder for international goals, Mia Hamm. Next, another two-time World Cup champion who holds the record for most international appearances, Kristine Lilly. Our third inductee played in five World Cups, winning two of them. The woman known as Cap, Christie Pearce. Following her is the fourth multiple World Cup champion being inducted tonight. She scored the game-winning goal in China to secure the US' first title in 1991 and was part of the 1996 Olympic and 1999 World Cup championship teams. Michelle Akers. The last of our pre-announced inductees broke Mia Hamm's record for international goals, retiring with 184 along with two Olympic gold medals and a World Cup championship. Abby Wambach.

The four in attendance came onto the stage to receive their Hall of Fame blazers and rings. Kristine accepted Christie's swag on her behalf with plans to present her with it at Sky Blue's next home game on July 9th vs. Washington.

JP: We start the unannounced inductions with the two individuals being enshrined in the builders' category. Both led the US Women's National Team to World Cup championships with one also amassing more than 20 NCAA championships and the other an Olympic gold medal. The next two members of the US Women's Soccer Hall of Fame, Anson Dorrance and Tony DiCicco.

Dorrance walked to the stage to accept his blazer and ring, while DiCicco's son Anthony did the same on behalf of his late father.

JP: The sole international player of tonight's fifteen inductees, she finished her international career in 2019 having played in five Women's World Cups, including one in her home country in 2015, where she scored the lone goal of the opening match against China, along with four Olympic Games, collecting two bronze medals in 2012 and 2016. On top of that, she won four professional first-division championships, two in WPS in 2010 and 2011 and two in NWSL in 2013 and 2020. The record holder for most international goals, men or women, with 188, a two-time NCAA champion with the University of Portland, a two-time Hermann Trophy winner, and an icon of the women's game both in Portland and worldwide. Christine Sinclair.

Receiving the loudest ovation so far, Sinclair stepped onto the stage to accept her induction to the Hall of Fame.

JP: The next four inductees were all members of both the 2012 Olympic Team and the 2015 Women's World Cup team, winning championships in both competitions. First, the only woman to score game-winning goals in two Olympic goal medal matches and whose hat trick against Japan in the 2015 Women's World Cup final was the first ever by a woman and only the second ever in a World Cup final. Carli Lloyd. Next, a woman considered by some the greatest goalkeeper in women's soccer history, she backstopped two Olympic champions and the 2015 World Cup champions, Hope Solo. The third member of this group retired at age 27 having won two Olympic gold medals, a Women's World Cup title, and two NWSL titles. The 2014 NWSL Most Valuable Player, Lauren Holiday. Finally, a three-time Olympic gold medalist and winner of 231 caps for the US National Team, Heather O'Reilly.

After the four of them accepted their awards, JP went on to announce April Heinrichs and Shannon MacMillan as the next two inductees, leaving just one left to be enshrined.

JP: Our final inductee tonight was determined by a fan vote based on a list of ten players chosen from nominations by the women's soccer community. This fifteenth inductee had the highest vote total of those not already chosen for enshrinement. A two-time high school All-American, she was the 2009 Hermann Trophy winner and won a WPS championship with FC Gold Pride in 2010 along with an Olympic gold medal in 2012 and a Women's World Cup title in 2015. She retired this past March after four years as captain of the Atlanta Storm and this afternoon welcomed a new member to her family. Still with us from Atlanta with her wife Morgan and son Stephen, Kelley O'Hara.

Emily Sonnett along with Jane Campbell came forward to accept their Peach State sister's award.

JP: Before we close out tonight's festivities, I am proud to introduce the thirty players that are in this week's national team camp, who have been entrusted with the legacy the women inducted tonight have passed on. As your name is called, please stand. Goalkeepers Alyssa Naeher, Jane Campbell, Katelyn Rowland, and Adrianna Franch. Defenders Julie Johnston Ertz, Emily Sonnett, Taylor Smith, Jaelene Hinkle, Casey Short, Cari Roccaro, Megan Oyster, and Christina Gibbons. Midfielders Samantha Mewis, Lindsey Horan, Rose Lavelle, Kristie Mewis, Sofia Huerta, Morgan Andrews, Sarah Killion, Meggie Dougherty Howard, Danielle Colaprico, Ashley Sanchez, Daphne Corboz, and Andi Sullivan. Forwards Christen Press, Mallory Pugh, Lynn Williams, Stephanie McCaffrey, Shea Groom, and Savannah Jordan.

A number of the new players were shy in this first public acclamation of their place in the women's soccer world and were reluctant to stand, but with support and help from their more-experienced teammates, they rose and accepted the applause from those gathered, including legends and role models of theirs.

JP: Remember that the US National Team will be playing Belgium on Saturday night at Providence Park. Tickets are still available and the game will be televised on Fox Sports One with myself and Cat Whitehill on the call. I bid you a pleasant good evening and thank you for attending.

**********

The party continued on in the ballroom for quite some time, with tonight's curfew extended to 12am. As the players headed back up to their rooms, Steph swapped keys with Sofia so that she could spend the night with her wife, while Julie, Lindsey, and Alyssa rotated keys so that the first two would be able to enter their girlfriend or fiancee's room, with Alyssa joining Sam in her room for the night. Once midnight passed, Rose did vocal bed checks on the players, with Steph and Sofia not answering when she called through the doors of their rooms.

**********

Emily placed her key into her room's door and unlocked it, allowing her and Lindsey to enter. Lindsey closed the door behind her and immediately attacked her soon-to-be-wife, placing a hard kiss on her lips that was returned with equal passion. The two of them quickly stripped one another and Lindsey lifted Emily off the ground to speed up the process of getting to the bed. Barely clothed now, Lindsey sucked on Emily's neck while Emily ran her fingers through Lindsey's hair and spread her legs so that she could remove what little fabric was covering her pubic region. Lindsey slid one hand down to Emily's love zone and squeezed upon it, eliciting a low-level moan from her. Emily looked into Lindsey's eyes and mouthed: "fuck me, baby!"

Lindsey wasted no time in answering the call, slipping two fingers straight away into Emily, who was busy trying to slide Lindsey's lace panties down her hips. The dominant woman pumped quicker in and out of Emily's pussy, hoping to make her come quickly. Once she started playing with her clit, Lindsey was able to to bring Emily off in only a few seconds. Following her climax, Lindsey placed a loving kiss on Emily's lips, which gave her a chance to wrap her legs around her partner and reverse the situation. Emily feverishly began sucking and licking on Lindsey's nipples while clawing teasingly at her vaginal area. Emily kissed and licked her way down Lindsey's torso until she reached her other set of lips, then placed a soft suckle on them before licking them, using her tongue to gain entrance to her opening. Lindsey lifted her legs and placed them onto Emily's shoulders, giving her greater access to what she wanted. A couple more minutes of penetration and suckling led to Lindsey shaking as her orgasm began, with Emily staying in place until the sensations fell away.

Emily reached into the nightstand next to the bed and retrieved a surprise for Lindsey: a 12" double-headed dildo. She told her that the slightly smaller size would allow them to have greater contact while banging each other. First, however, Emily rubbed her womanhood against Lindsey's and the two grinded against one another, their lips and clits making intermittent contact. Lindsey reached over and picked up the toy, then placed a portion of it into her and worked it in and out until she was properly lubricated. Emily climbed on top of the other half and slid down it to take the remaining length inside her. From there, the two of them moved back and forth, stopping so often to rub their lips against each other. Lindsey placed her hands on Emily's hips and thrusted up from her position until Emily's legs began to quiver. At that point, she stopped thrusting and let Emily pound down on the toy until she came. They switched positions and Lindsey did the same to gain her own release. The two of them slowly separated in order to remove their mutual "friend" and lied next to one another, looking in each other's eyes. After a bit of cuddling and some loving caresses, the pair changed into sleeping attire and crawled into bed together, with Lindsey holding Emily against her as they fell asleep.

**********

Julie and Christen spent very little time unclothing each other, as Julie pushed her lover onto the bed and dove hungrily at the prize lying just outside her sight of vision under her dress. After a teasing handful of licks through the fabric, Julie reached up and slid Christen's thong off her. With her trimmed box now exposed, Julie placed her mouth over the entire thing, sucking it in while lapping her tongue at the Latina's clit and lips. In a few minutes, Christen had come once and was close to a second orgasm, which the blonde made happen by trickling her fingers over the top of her pubic region, almost in a tickling manner. Christen got out from under Julie and went behind her, pressing her body against hers and getting Julie to climb onto the bed. Christen stuck her head up under Julie's dress and dragged down her panties, then licked greedily at her pussy for a minute or two. After moving a finger in and out of her, Christen got up and went to her suitcase to pull out an adventurous addition for tonight: a strap-on. Once she had stepped into the harness, she walked back over to Julie, who was staring at the length with lustful desire. Julie took the device into her mouth to lubricate it, then scooted backwards on the bed, splitting her legs so that Christen could penetrate her with it. Once she was inside Julie, Christen started thrusting, slowly at first then with more intensity. Julie wrapped her feet around her girl's butt and placed her hands on it, pushing her body towards her and the pseudocock into her deeper. A few more minutes of banging led to a body-quaking orgasm for Julie, with Christen covering her lips with her own in a long, passionate kiss. Christen pulled out of Julie and took off the strap-on, then lied alongside her.

Christen: What did you think of THAT?!

Julie: Next time, I get to use it on you! When will we see each other next after this camp?

Christen: You're at Seattle on the 9th, but we don't play that day. We go on the 10th because the Breakers decided to cram their three west coast games into one week, and due to the league's rest requirement between matches, our game got bumped back a day.

Julie: Hmmmm. I could fly down after my game that Saturday and we could have a couple of nights together, plus I could watch you play for once.

Christen: With us not going to camp in July, we could possibly do an extra day or two in LA before you'd have to go back to Philly, if you can get clearance from Erin on that.

Julie: Right. I have to remember that she's now the boss with Carli going back to Jersey. How long until we play you in league?

Christen: About six weeks, give or take. The game is July 30th.

Julie: I might have an answer for you about the future by that time, provided everything goes right between now and then.

Christen: I love you, Bethie.

Julie: And I.*kiss* Love.*kiss* You.*kiss* Chica de mi corazon.

**********

Steph: That was close. Thank God you're not really a screamer or we'd have been in some serious shit.

Kristie: You know I can and I do, but I just channeled that into getting a bigger high from your licking and sucking of my poon.

Steph: Got any ideas for how I should explain not answering the bed check?

Kristie: You had had a little too much "fun" earlier tonight and needed me to watch over you rather than ask Danielle to do it.

Steph: That could work, but then there comes the issue of getting into that position in the first place.

Kristie: Let's not revisit your accident from the off-season, where you ended up between Abby's legs thinking it was me.

Steph: Hopefully the punishment won't be too severe. I don't see Joy being that much of a taskmaster.

Kristie: Or she could pass it off to one or two of the preceptors, who might like nothing more than to make you squirm.

Steph: I'll worry about that in the morning. For now, I want you to make me cum, wifey.

Kristie: Wifey?!?! With that attitude, I think I'm going to have to be a bit more "determined" in my approach.

Kristie started to roughly handle Steph's breasts, tweaking her nipples and drawing out a bit of a painful groan from the brunette. Thinking Steph had yet to learn her lesson, she moved her hands down her body teasingly and rubbed the inside of her legs. Kristie placed one finger at the front of Steph's opening, then VERY slowly inserted it, causing her to shudder a bit. Not long after, a second and a third finger found their way into her, followed by some quick in-and-out movement from the blonde. Steph bit her bottom lip to stifle the scream of pain she wanted to let out over being stretched like that. Now satisfied that she had delivered enough punishment to her other half, Kristie pulled out her fingers and moved her mouth down to Steph's slit, licking it softly and tenderly. The gentle placement of her lips and tongue against her clit provided the impetus for Steph to have a soul-drenching orgasm.

Steph: I'm going to get you back, Kristen Anne McCaffrey!

Kristie smiled and smirked, loving the sound of her best friend and lover calling her by that name. She slid back up toward Steph's face, where the two kissed for a while before spooning and drifting off to sleep.

**********

With no curfew to adhere to, a pair of National Team alums went out briefly after tonight's event with other members of their championship team. Around 1:30am, the two of them returned to the hotel and went up to their room. Once inside, they looked one another over and felt something a bit different than usual. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the extended time they've spent together recently on the west coast, or maybe it's just the pent-up desire that neither of them have been able to alleviate recently, but the shorter of the two walked slowly toward her elder roommate and teammate, kissing her on the jaw, which caused a bit of a stir in the short-haired woman. The two of them had always had a very "unique" relationship, as they've often considered themselves a substitute couple when one or both of their partners had been unavailable for events. Seeing no withdrawal from her, the aggressor moved her lips up to meet those of her target. The other woman responded after a few seconds, losing her sense of restraint. The two stayed there in their mutual lip lock for a few minutes before the forward moved her mouth onto her roommate's cheek and up toward her ear. Once there, she whispered, "make love to me."

The sexual tension between the pair had become too much for either of them to control themselves and what followed was a night-long exploration of one another, with the younger woman tracing the tattoos on her lover's body while touching her in places she'd only dreamed about. The well-built and feisty woman returned her friend and partner's touches with ones of her own, as both champions shed their defensiveness and let their long-standing love for one another lead them toward a pair of satisfying orgasms. The two lied in bed, watching the sun come up with the modelesque divorcee's head on the other woman's chest. When she gets up to shower, the guilt-ridden team captain sat up and placed her head in her hands, telling herself, "If Alex ever finds out what we did, it will devastate her."


End file.
